Regresa a mí
by IsyRoseBelikova
Summary: Todo ha sucedido conforme a los primeros cinco libros de la saga, los cambios más significativos ocurrirán en el sexto y último. Rose despertó días después de sufrir el fatídico disparo, dispuesta a reconstruirse decide abandonar la Corte. Mientras que Dimitri hace lo imposible por encontrarla ¿Lo logrará? Y si lo hace, ¿será capaz de convencerla de regresar a él?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Rose despertó días después de sufrir el fatídico disparo, sin embargo, Dimitri no fue la primer persona con quien se encontró al recobrar la consciencia.

Dispuesta a reconstruirse, sanar e intentar ser la Guardiana que la futura Reina requiere, decide que abandonar la Corte por algún tiempo es lo que necesita para lograrlo. Sin imaginar que esta decisión cambiará el curso de los acontecimientos y su vida para siempre.

Mientras tanto, Dimitri agota todos sus recursos para encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No permitirá que todo lo que vivieron quede en el olvido, como un hermoso recuerdo de algo que pudo haber sido. Siempre supo que para curar sus heridas y retomar su vida lo único que necesitaba era el amor de Roza.

Y ahora ella no está, ¿logrará encontrarla? y si lo hace, ¿será capaz de convencerla de regresar a él?

* * *

¡Bienvenido(a) a mi primera adaptación de Vampire Academy!

Como está escrito en la sinopsis, todo ha sucedido conforme a los primeros cinco libros de la saga. Los cambios más significativos ocurrirán durante _"El Último Sacrificio"_ y la historia se desarrollará a partir de las últimas escenas de este.

Sin más preámbulo, espero que disfrutes y que sea de tu agrado la trama y la incorporación de nuevos personajes. Agradeceré todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer y que tengas un buen día, tarde o noche donde sea que te encuentres.

 _Todos los derechos con propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

Isy


	2. Capítulo 1 (Primera parte)

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

* * *

Regresa a mí

Capítulo 1

Primera parte _(Rose)_

Me desperté con la calidez del atardecer…

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas, el edredón que me arropaba era afelpado y había un dulce aroma floral en el aire. Tal vez debido a los varios jarrones con tulipanes, girasoles, alcatraces, lirios y rosas que adornaban el lugar.

Pude sentir entre las mantas las mangueras que salían de mi cuerpo y que conectaban con los armatostes que no dejaban de emitir un molesto pitido. Mis ojos pesaban y sentía mi cuerpo muy débil. Traté de incorporarme, pero inmediatamente sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho – ¡Maldición!

\- ¿Kiz1 ...?

Con precaución en mis movimientos me volví hacía mi padre. Se encontraba en un sofá, en una esquina de la lujosa alcoba. Su saco de lino blanco estaba sobre el reposabrazos, él tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desechos y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Sostenía una especie de rosario entre sus manos. _No sabía que era religioso el hombre._ Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. Parecía agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero cuando comprobó que estaba despierta su semblante se suavizó – Te ves… terrible – Murmuré.

– Bueno, tú no eres precisamente la belleza andante en estos momentos – Esbozó media sonrisa – ¿No te parece que tomaste muy en serio eso del sueño reparador Rosemarie? – Me apartó del rostro un mechón de cabello.

– Deberías saber… que amo… dormir… y que odio… que me llamen… por mi nombre… completo – Tenía la garganta seca. Abe guardó el rosario en uno de sus bolsillos, fue a la mesita de noche y sirvió un vaso con agua fresca. Regresó, acomodó mi almohada para que estuviera más erguida y me ayudó a beber.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¡Fatal, duele como el infierno! – Y era cierto. Nunca me había sentido así en la vida y no me gustaba mostrar debilidad quejándome de dolor, pero me punzaban hasta las uñas. Era como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión de carga a toda velocidad _¡Lo que puede hacer una pequeña bala!_

– ¿Tienes dolor?, ¿dónde? ¡Voy a llamar al médico! – Volvió al sofá en busca de su teléfono celular.

– En todos lados, pero al menos estoy viva ¿no? Eso debe de ser bueno. No llames al doctor, estoy bien… de verdad.

Suspiró y su expresión se volvió melancólica, olvidando por completo la llamada telefónica – Es más que bueno Rose. Llegué a pensar que esta vez no lo lograrías – Terminó hablando en voz baja. _Esta vez…_ ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces he estado a punto de morir o realmente muerta y _"esta vez"_ me volví a acercar.

Mi relación con Ibrahim Mazur fue complicada y pantanosa desde un principio, no nos conocíamos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Aun así traté de reanimarlo, no me gustó verlo preocupado y menos por mí – Tranquilízate viejo, tú mejor que nadie debe saber que hierba mala…

Sonrió con altanería – Nunca muere. Al menos conservas tu buen humor, eres digna hija de tu maravilloso padre – Se señaló.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba o qué día era. Esto no parecía ser la habitación de un hospital, ni olía como uno. Aunque conociendo las excentricidades del viejo nada me sorprendería – ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? y… ¿Janine? – Abe sonrió ligeramente al oírme vacilar.

– Nos encontramos en una de las mejores suites del palacio, dormiste durante tres días ininterrumpidos y tu madre pronto estará de vuelta. Tuvo que atender algunos asuntos con su cargo, ya sabes cómo es esto. Pero no te preocupes por nada, ¿qué no estoy yo aquí?

– No sé si eso me reconforta. Tal vez morí y estoy en el infierno.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada mientras encendía la luz de la habitación – ¿Y quién soy?, ¿el diablo? – Me encogí de hombros y él parecía divertirse más con mis niñerías. El silencio se hizo cargo, imágenes iban y venían a mi mente: un hechizo de identidad, el tribunal, Tasha, Lissa, un disparo… hermosos ojos marrones y la oscuridad – Creo reconocer esa mirada.

– ¡Hmm! – Me sacó de mis pensamientos borrascosos – No sé de qué hablas.

– Vamos kiz, tal vez no estuve presente en tu vida digamos… los primeros dieciocho años. Pero te conozco, eres la viva imagen de mi perfección ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cual comenzar, así que mi instinto decidió – ¿Cómo esta Lissa? – Intenté localizarla por medio del vínculo, pero fue inútil. Pensé que el enlace estaba dormido debido a los medicamentos que me administraron.

Mi padre se sentó a mi lado con cuidado de no lastimarme – Ella está bien, algo ocupada gracias a ti – Vio mi cara de confusión total y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

– ¿Ahora de qué se me acusa? – Gracias a la última inculpación que se me hizo terminé en la cárcel y las circunstancias me obligaron a convertirme en prófuga de la justicia _¡Disculpen si sobrerreacciono!_

– Como es costumbre Mazur, te saliste con la tuya. En dos días coronarán a Vasilisa. Será nuestra reina y todo gracias a ti Rose.

– ¡Genial! Ahora tiene fundamentos para odiarme – Y no la culparía si lo hiciera. Para empezar solo tiene dieciocho años, sus mayores preocupaciones deben ser de moda y por no enloquecer en el intento por dominar su magia. Debe asimilar que su padre engañó a su madre y que tiene una media hermana, a la cual conoce y por la que llegó a sentir celos. Apoyar y estar para Christian por la traición de su tía, aquella que pasa a ser su único familiar cercano y que lo salvó de morir cuando era niño y a la que muy posiblemente dicten sentencia de muerte ¡Ah! y gobernar a un puñado de necios y todo porque a su mejor amiga, o sea yo, se le dio la gana convertirla en reina.

– No lo creo, ha estado muy preocupada por ti. No quería dejarte, pero le prometimos que te cuidaríamos y que le avisaríamos en cuanto despertaras.

– Tenían mucha fe en que despertaría ¿no es así? – Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de que volvería a ver la luz del día. De hecho, estaba convencida de que no lo haría.

– Unos más que otros. Lo que me recuerda… espera aquí.

– ¿A dónde iba a ir viejo? – Abe se levantó y me dio una mirada de advertencia. Sin duda creía que sería capaz de fugarme aun estando convaleciente.

Suspiró y dijo – Mandaré por él.

– ¡NO! – Detuvo su andar y se volvió a mí con la confusión plasmada en la cara. Sabía perfectamente bien a que _él_ se refería – No lo llames, no quiero que lo llames – Necesitaba echar a andar mi plan y qué mejor que Abe. Por algo tuve la buena fortuna de que él estuviera aquí al despertar y no alguien más _¡Al fin algo de buena suerte y de mi parte!_

– Rose, no se ha movido de tu lado desde que te dispararon. De hecho, lo obligaron a salir para que se fuera a descansar. No ha comido ni dormido bien y le di mi palabra de…

– Por favor no quiero verlo… no puedo. Me alegro de que seas tú el que este aquí conmigo, porque mucho antes de que todo esto sucediera tenía claro lo que haría una vez que limpiara mi nombre y el de él. Aunque ahora tengo que hacer algunos ajustes – Comencé a divagar – Pero creo que puedo resolver algo y mal que bien esto me da la oportunidad perfecta.

Me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo – ¿De qué estás hablando kizim?

– Antes de decírtelo necesito que me prometas algo – Me observó inquisitivamente. Buscaba algún rastro de broma en mis facciones y al no encontrar nada, pensó un momento más antes de contestar.

– Bien, tú ganas ¿De qué se trata?

Iba a poner todo en la línea tras la declaración y verdaderamente necesitaba del hombre. Esperaba que no rechazara mi petición. La verdad es que no estaba obligado a ayudarme, como dije antes, la relación era frágil – Necesito tu palabra de que me vas a ayudar sea lo que sea que te pida. Tómalo como un favor que después podrás cobrarme y si no me ayudas ya me las arreglaré para…

Estaba nerviosa, desesperada y otra vez divagaba. Abe detuvo mi perorata, levantando ambas manos pidiéndome que ralentizara – Espera, espera niña. No he dicho nada y cómo puedes decirme algo así. No eres un socio más, eres mi hija – Se acercó y me miró a los ojos – Te ayudaré, siempre y cuando lo que sea que me pidas no sea perjudicial para ti. Mira que ya me han costado tus travesuras. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ti?

 _Es ahora o nunca. Aquí vas Rose… que la fuerza te acompañe_ – Necesito que me lleves lejos de aquí. Necesito desaparecer – Mi padre me miró atónito – No te pongas así, ¿acaso no te dedicas a desaparecer gente?

Vi un atisbo de diversión en su rostro – Creo que el significado que tú tienes de desaparecer no es el mismo que yo tengo.

– ¡Dejémonos de juegos! ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – _¡Di que sí!, ¡di que sí!_ – Sácame de la Corte, no te estoy pidiendo que me lleves contigo y que comencemos a jugar a la casita. Iré a donde tú decidas, solo sácame de aquí. Pero que nadie se entere, ni Lissa o Janine y mucho menos él ¡Te lo pido!

– Ellos te buscarán y sospecharán de mí. Además, no querías más que otra cosa ser guardián de Lissa.

– Todo el mundo ya sospecha de ti y para cuando lo sepan estaremos lejos y te las arreglarás para mantenerme oculta de todo y de todos. Por Lissa no te preocupes, estará bien. No pienso romper mi promesa solo la estoy postergando.

– Y tu madre, ¿por qué ocultarte de ella?

 _¡Santo Dios!_ El hombre es difícil de roer. No había duda, el personaje era mi padre – Porque ella siempre hace lo correcto, tú debes saberlo mejor y no necesito que eche a perder mis planes.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos brillantes planes? – Me preguntó mientras se acariciaba la barba de candado.

Suspiré ante los recuerdos, sobre todo ante los dolorosos y vaya que había un montón – Necesito reconstruirme y sanar mis heridas y aquí no lo voy a conseguir – _No con él cerca,_ agregué en silencio.

– ¿De qué estas huyendo? ¿Qué quieres dejar atrás?

– ¡A Dimitri y sus afirmaciones de no amarme! – Lo miré expectante, no me dejó más opción que decirle la verdad. Me quedé esperando la reacción típica de un padre que acaba de descubrir que su hija estaba enamorada de un hombre siete años mayor y que además había sido su mentor. Debí saber que Zmey2 es todo menos ordinario. Puedo decir que estaba sorprendido, pero más que nada por escucharlo de mí. Seguramente ya lo sospechaba desde que estuve en Rusia, siempre me cuestionó mi estancia ahí. Además, no es como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo escondiendo mis sentimientos y menos durante y después del funeral.

– Si… con respecto a eso.

– Te prometo que te contaré todo, pero no ahora. Estoy cansada de decir que estoy bien cuando obviamente no es cierto. Estoy harta de empujar mis sentimientos a un lado por el bien de los demás. No puedo reprimir mis emociones más y no quiero estar aquí para que todos lo vean. Papá, te necesito más que nunca. Por favor… ¡ayúdame!

– Esta bien Rose, no te aflijas. Te ayudaré, pero para que esto funcione debemos actuar inmediatamente ¿Estas completamente segura?

– Sí – Me alegré de poder responder sin demostrarle el temor que me estaba consumiendo.

– Pues no se diga más – Tomó su celular, marcó unos dígitos y esperó un momento – ¡Entren! – Colgó sin decir más, comenzó a desdoblarse las mangas y las ajustó a sus muñecas. La puerta se abrió y cuatro guardianes entraron, a dos los había visto con él en Baia. Abe se puso el saco, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y enfrentó a los hombres – Pavel, ligero cambio de planes.

* * *

1 _Kizim o kiz:_ "hija" en turco.

2 _Zmey:_ "serpiente" en ruso.


	3. Capítulo 1 (Segunda Parte)

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Segunda parte _(Rose)_

El guardián más veterano dio un paso al frente, oscilaba entre los cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta años. Un poco más alto que mi padre, mismo color de piel, ojos y cabello, aunque con algunas finas líneas plateadas en él.

 _Me parece tan familiar…_

– ¿Qué tan ligero? ¿Cómo una pluma o como millones de ellas?

– Rosemarie – Abe me llamó – Te presentó a Pavel Mazur, mi jefe de seguridad y hermano mayor.

Mi _tío_ se giró a mí y me saludó con amabilidad – Es bueno verte de nuevo Rose. Me alegra que hayas despertado y que te encuentres bien – Dijo mientras me daba un ligero, pero extrañamente reconfortante abrazo.

– Gracias, es bueno saber que mi familia está en expansión.

Me sonrió dulcemente. Parecía un buen hombre, me sentí bien con él _¿Cómo es que está relacionado con mi padre?_

– Nos vamos y no necesito decir que quiero absoluta discreción. Dile a Ivanov que preparé el avión y que disponga de todo lo necesario para el traslado de mi hija. Que Esbra encuentre una enfermera que no labore aquí, que le ofrezca una gratificación por acompañarnos y guardar silencio. Y que Atayán se encargue de cualquier obstáculo, no voy a correr riesgos ¿He sido claro? – Pavel asintió – ¿Necesitas algo más kiz?

– Emm… algo de ropa sería estupendo y si me pudieran conseguir papel y lápiz se los agradecería mucho.

Abe miró a sus hombres que seguían estoicos y en la misma posición. Se dirigió de nuevo a su hermano – Que sea rápido – Pavel se hizo a un lado para darme una mejor visión del equipo guardián.

– Guardiana Hathaway, es un placer para mí presentarte a la unidad Takat1 – Abe rodó los ojos, parecía aburrido – Guardián Amir Atayán, segundo al mando y uno de los mejores guerreros persas que hay.

Le extendí la mano, pero él solo asintió sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro. No tomó mi mano en saludo y creo que fue mejor así, el tipo da miedo _¡Y creíste que Dimitri era ecuánime!_ Quizá se encuentre a mediados de los treinta; de estatura media, piel acanelada, barba prominente y brazos bien marcados. Traía el cabello recogido en un chonguito alto, pero algunos mechones negros se le escapaban y pude ver que era ondulado.

– El siguiente activo es también nuestro piloto, Guardián Sasha Ivanov…

– Déjame adivinar, eres ruso – Interrumpí la presentación.

A diferencia de su compañero, Sasha me regaló su sonrisa más seductora – ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con los rusos? – Apresó mi mano y sin apartar la mirada de la mía, se inclinó levemente y besó mis nudillos.

– En realidad, solo con uno.

Ivanov podría pasar por hermano menor de Brad Pitt. Parecía estar al inicio de los treinta; alto, atlético, rubio, ojos claros, perfecto afeitado y al parecer excelentes modales. Pulcro en su vestir, fino reloj que pudo haberle costado una fortuna o… también pudo haberlo robado _¡Solo Dios sabe lo que han hecho estos hombres!, incluyendo a mi querido padre en la ecuación_.

De hecho, él fue el que terminó con mi pre-investigación – ¡Pavel, me aburro! – La nueva adquisición a la familia suspiró ante los infantilismos de su… mi… _¡lo que sea!_

– Por último, Zedrik Esbra.

El joven extendió la mano y me saludó tratando de ocultar su emoción – Es un placer conocerla al fin Guardiana Hathaway.

Al principio no me di cuenta pues vestía como guardián, pero él no era un dhampir. De entre veinte años, alto, alborotado cabello negro azulado, apariencia relajada, lindos ojos grises y tal vez un poco más musculoso y no tan pálido para ser moroi _¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?_ Definitivamente despertó mi curiosidad.

– ¡Hola! Emm… soy Rose. Solo Rose para todos.

Pavel se dirigió a sus colegas – Saben lo que tienen que hacer y tienen exactamente una hora para hacerlo – Los tres sujetos salieron – Ibrahim, quédate aquí y aléjate de todo lo que parezcan problemas.

 _¡Hey! Conozco esa línea_ – Eres un aburrido. No te preocupes estaré aquí, además necesito hacer una llamada – Con eso mi tío se fue.

Abe me entregó su pluma y un pequeño cuadernillo; se retiró a la esquina más alejada dándome la privacidad que necesitaba. Mientras él hablaba, pienso que en turco, yo me devanaba la cabeza por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para Lissa. Tomé una profunda respiración y dejé que mi corazón hablara.

* * *

Releí la carta y comencé a doblarla – ¿Qué sabes sobre mi estatus y… el de él?

– Por una vez Hans hizo su trabajo. Ayer salió tu absolución y la reivindicación de Belikov. Retiraron los cargos y les regresaron sus títulos, están limpios. Solo quedan pendientes las asignaciones, pero todos sabemos a quién te otorgaran.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario hubo un golpe en la puerta y Zedrik entró – Señor, aquí está la enfermera.

– Hazla pasar, que desconecte los monitores y ayude a Rose a vestir.

Ambos salieron y un momento después una mujer entró. Sin decir mucho comenzó a eliminar las mangueras y cables de mi cuerpo y a apagar las máquinas que me rodeaban. Me ayudó a poner los vaqueros, un suéter gris holgado de cuello alto que cubría perfectamente todos los vendajes y unas zapatillas beige. El dolor me sofocaba con el más mínimo movimiento. Una vez que alisó mi cabello se asomó al pasillo y los hombres volvieron.

Cuando Abe me vio aun sobre la cama y reprimiendo una mueca, se aproximó visiblemente preocupado – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No te alarmes, estoy acostumbrada al dolor. Lo que no logro entender es por qué sigo sintiéndolo si Lissa me curó.

– Kizim, Vasilisa no te sanó.

Lo miré aturdida – ¿Adrián?

– Me temó que esta vez tienes todo el crédito. Ninguno de ellos llegó a sanarte porque con el caos del tribunal se los llevaron para ponerlos a salvo. Ambos pelearon para llegar a ti, pero la guardia se los impidió. Sin embargo, Lissa ha intentado sanarte en sus cortas visitas después de la cirugía. No veíamos mejora debido a que estabas muy débil y ella se encontraba cansada gracias a todas las diligencias que ha tenido que hacer desde entonces. Ivashkov no está en…

Irrumpieron Pavel y Amir – Todo está listo Ibrahim.

– Rose, Atayán te llevará al vehículo que nos trasladará a la pista. No creí conveniente una silla de ruedas, demasiada atención – Abe miró a su hermano – Dile al persa que mi hija no es un saco de patatas.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo viejo? El hombre está justo detrás de ti – Pavel sonrió divertido, Abe parecía indiferente y guardián Atayán seguía imperturbable. Utilicé mi propia máscara y hablé con seriedad – Aún hay algo que tengo que hacer – Mi padre esperó a que continuara – Necesitó hablar con Adrián, es mi único asunto pendiente. Sé que pongo el plan en riesgo, pero le debo una explicación.

Mi padre me miró con reconocimiento – Que Atayán la lleve con Ivashkov, Esbra los acompaña. Te esperaré en el jet y Pavel volverá por ti, pero que sea rápido Rose – Asentí, coloqué la carta sobre la almohada y esperé a que Amir me levantara.

Todo a nuestro paso estaba despejado _¡El persa es bueno!_ Cuando salimos por detrás del edificio nos separamos. Atayán me llevó en sus fuertes brazos todo el trayecto hasta el lujoso módulo de departamentos, Zedrik iba por delante y aunque era temprano como para que hubiera gente por la calle nos fuimos ocultando entre las sombras.

Esperaba encontrar a Adrián, solo tenía una oportunidad para hablar con él de frente.

– ¿Ahora qué? Guard… Rose – Dijo Zedrik.

– Ahora llamas a su puerta y en el remoto caso de que me permita pasar ustedes esperan aquí – Los hombres se miraron, al parecer no estaban de acuerdo conmigo – No va a lastimarme y sé muy bien cómo cuidarme – El moroi se encogió de hombros y tocó, Amir seguía sosteniéndome sin hablarme o mirarme. Pasaron unos minutos para que la puerta comenzara a abrirse. Me tensé y sé que Atayán pudo sentirlo, pero continuó impávido.

Nos golpeó un penetrante aroma a cigarrillos y alcohol. Adrián se veía ojeroso, desgastado y muy desaliñado. Usaba un pantalón caqui, camiseta blanca e iba descalzo. Se sorprendió al verme, pero trató de ocultarlo.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡miren a quién tenemos aquí! Volviste a levantarte de entre los muertos ¿Por qué decidí dejar de beber precisamente ayer?

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Se dio la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta. Amir hizo la zonificación, me colocó en la silla del recibidor y antes de salir observó a Adrián y después a mí. Creo que esperaba mi permiso o confirmación, así que asentí torpemente – Adrián yo…

– No intentes disculparte pequeña dhampir, no me ofendas más. Acabemos con esto, ¿ocurrió antes de que salieran de la Corte?

La conversación sería inminentemente dolorosa para ambos. Lo engañé con Dimitri después de vivir uno de los peores momentos de mi vida; en un intento por apaciguar el dolor con amor y por hacer reaccionar al estúpido ruso _¿Y todo para qué?_ Volvimos a estar juntos, pero seguíamos tan lejos el uno del otro – No, yo estaba contigo.

– ¡Bueno, eso es algo! – Espetó sarcásticamente.

Inhalé profundamente – Mira Adrián, sé que nada de lo que diga o haga cambiará las cosas y que lo último que quieres son mis disculpas que serán para ti solo excusas. Pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo… te debo mucho más que un lo siento. Nunca debí chantajearte para que me ayudaras a llegar a Rusia y tú nunca debiste exigirme una oportunidad a cambio – Me observaba cruzado de brazos – Intenté amarte, pero…

– No, no, no… ¡alto! No tengo muchas ganas de oírte hablar de la gran revelación que tuviste acerca de cómo estaban destinados a estar juntos – Exasperado se pasaba las manos por el cabello – ¿Sabes…? En realidad la culpa es mía, estaba ahí, cien veces ahí ¿Con qué frecuencia lo vi?, no lo sé. Dijiste que pasabas de él y yo me lo creí. No quise ver lo que espíritu me mostraba o lo que mi corazón me decía – Lo percibí a punto de explotar, la oscuridad lo estaba turbando. Quise tranquilizarlo, pero ya era tarde – ¡TE AMÉ! Te amaba y me destruiste, me arrancarte el corazón ¡Puedes decir orgullosa que me usaste todo el tiempo!

– Si de algo no puedes dudar es de que te quiero – Se rio cínicamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo – ¡Lo digo en serio! Te quiero, pero no como te mereces.

– Esa es una línea de ruptura de mierda y lo sabes. Lo dices debido a que estas con otro hombre.

 _Si supieras…_ – No, lo digo porque no soy el equilibrio que necesitas – Mientras estuvimos juntos pretendió ser una mejor persona, pero sus esfuerzos nunca fueron suficientes. Ahora sé que se debió a que todo lo que intentaba lo hacía por mí, nunca por él.

– ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

– El hecho de que lo preguntes lo dice todo. Lo sabrás cuando encuentres a la persona indicada y sé que suena como otra línea de ruptura de mierda, pero es verdad.

Se acercó y me miró hacia abajo – Y mientras tanto ¿qué?, ¿qué debo hacer? Sentarme aquí y ver tu final feliz.

Con dificultad me puse de pie, apoyándome en el recibidor. Mis piernas temblaban y mi pecho ardía – Los finales felices no existen en mi mundo – Recordé el final de Mason, el que tuve con Vika, el de Víctor y por supuesto, el que tendré con Dimitri.

– ¿Ah no? Una vez más te libraste de la muerte, Lissa será reina, tienes al chico y el _felices para siempre_ – Burlándose, utilizó los dedos para enumerar cada punto.

– No sabes lo que dices… ¿qué quieres que diga? Te puedo pedir disculpas por siempre y nunca será suficiente. No fue mi intención hacerte daño y ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí.

Adrián guardó silencio abruptamente y con la mirada extraviada comenzó a estudiar mis movimientos a profundidad, parecía ver a través de mí. De pronto, tomó mi brazo e inmediatamente comencé a sentir calor y frío. Me estaba sanando y él no era consciente de que lo hacía – Pienso que eres un chico increíble, pero no creo que te hayas dado cuenta.

Exhausto, abrió la puerta – Por cierto, el contrato es nulo y sin efecto – Sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado, salí y le di una última mirada.

– Adiós Adrián.

En el pasillo, mis dos custodios me miraron con extrañeza. Atayán intentó recogerme de nuevo, pero detuve sus avances – Creo que ya no necesitó una enfermera – Obviamente no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Zedrik tomó mi hombro y me guío a las escaleras – ¿Te… encuentras bien? – Susurró vacilante.

Decidida a realmente llegar a estarlo, le respondí – Lo esteré.

– Vamos entonces, Pavel está esperando.

 _Mi nueva vida aguarda y no pienso hacerla esperar más._

* * *

1 _Takat:_ "fuerza" en turco.


	4. Capítulo 2 (Primera Parte)

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Primera parte _(Dimitri)_

 _Era ajeno a todo a mi alrededor… la que pudo ser su última mirada sacudió todo mi mundo._

 _Roza me amaba y me había perdonado… me amaba tanto o más como yo a ella._

 _Si la única persona a la que había lastimado tan profundamente estaba dispuesta a absolverme, ¿por qué no habría de perdonarme yo mismo? Por qué no intentar vivir con la cabeza en alto, cumpliendo con mi deber como guardián y como hombre._

 _Y ahí estaba yo, con la única realización que pudo traerme felicidad después de tanta culpa y dolor._

 _Tarde lo descubrí… Roza estaba inconsciente, tendida en un charco de su propia sangre. Con la vida escapándosele una vez más._

 _Me quité la cazadora y la usé como bloqueo para tratar de parar la hemorragia. Los gritos y sollozos no cesaban. Todo trascurrió tan rápido que después de que me la arrancaron de los brazos, todo lo que pude hacer fue ponerme de pie y ver como se la llevaban. Vi con horror mis manos temblorosas, estaban bañadas por su preciado líquido carmesí._

 _Probablemente morirá pensando que no la amo... creyendo que no significa nada para mí._

– _Dimitri Belikov, quedas arrestado por cómplice y posible autor intelectual de la fuga de prisión de Rosemarie Hathaway. Todo lo que digas…_ **–** _Un guardia real me dictaba mis derechos, mientras otro me esposaba por la espalda._

– _¡Él no va a ninguna parte!_

 _El guardia habló con precaución – Sr. Mazur, tengo órdenes de…_

 _Zmey lo observó con frialdad – No me importa cuáles sean tus órdenes o quién te las haya dado ¡Quítale las esposas! Él viene conmigo – Se expresó con notable autoridad. También estaba tintado por la sangre de Rose, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a ella._

– _Gracias – Murmuré._

– _Agradéceme después, cuando mi hija se recupere – Ambos salimos rumbo al hospital, a la espera de que ocurriera un milagro._

* * *

Me desperté temblando, empapado en sudor y con una extraña sensación.

Desde que volví a mi estado dhampir había tenido pesadillas constantes de mi pasado strigoi. Las más frecuentes involucraban a Rose, pero ahora estas imágenes eran las que no abandonaban mi mente.

Ya sea dormido o despierto no podía quitarme de la cabeza la escena de mi Roza muriendo delante de mí. Mi cazadora seguía en el mismo sitio y en las mismas condiciones, sería un cruel recordatorio si ella no regresaba a mí. Desde aquel fatídico día no dejé de recriminarme los pensamientos negativos, yo no podía darme por vencido, ella me enseñó esa lección.

Fui directo a la ducha, Alberta y Lissa me habían obligado a descansar, pero no pensaba dejar a Rose otra vez. Nadie me alejaría de su lado y menos después de que su médico había dado un mejor diagnóstico. Quería e iba a estar ahí para ella, así que me di prisa en alistarme para salir rumbo a su habitación.

 _Hoy será el día en que volveré a ver sus hermosos ojos mirándome,_ pensé al cerrar la puerta de la alcoba que la princesa amablemente me había dado en el palacio. Doblé la esquina y me encontré con Hans y Eddie.

– Buenos días Guardián Belikov.

 _¡Dios!_ No sabían cuánto había echado de menos el que me llamaran por mi título.

– Buen día Guardián Croft, Castile – Hans se veía cansado, mientras que Eddie le ayudaba a llevar un montón de archivos.

– Belikov, sé que no querías hablar de las asignaciones hasta que Hathaway estuviera en mejores condiciones, pero ya no puedo retrasar más la resolución. El Consejo me está presionando. La futura reina no puede subir al trono sin su Guardia Real completa, así que tomaré una decisión con o sin Rosemarie.

Eddie parecía tan molesto como yo. Al Consejo les importaba un carajo Roza; para ellos era solo un tutor más, pero para mí… lo era todo.

Hans estaba atado de manos, yo entiendo que tiene que cumplir con su trabajo – Comprendo. Más tarde pasaré a su oficina.

Consintió dejándome con una revolución mental. Tenía que tomar una decisión, aunque me hubiera gustado discutirlo con Rose para llegar a un acuerdo… _juntos_. Todo dependía de su recuperación.

Le había jurado lealtad a Vasilisa, protegerla hasta la muerte y pensaba cumplir mi juramento, pero no a costa de estar separado de Roza. Si se recuperaba merecía más que nadie ser su guardián y yo pediría un cargo diferente para poder hacer lo que habíamos planeado antes del ataque a la Academia, pero si su mejora no llegaba a ocurrir tendría que tomar su lugar en la Guardia Real. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad, por esto había evitado la conversación con Hans.

Mi Roza era fuerte. De hecho, la persona más fuerte que conocía, pero… no era invencible.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron de tajo cuando llegué a su alcoba. Respiré profundamente, esperaba que al abrir la puerta la vería sonriéndome y saludándome con ese apodo ridículo que tanto me moría por volver a escuchar.

Llamé una vez para avisar a la persona que se quedó cuidándola que estaba por entrar. Giré la perilla y pasé, todo estaba en penumbra.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear descontroladamente mi pecho, algo no andaba bien. Busqué el interrumpor de la luz y antes de presionarlo el silencio me consumió. El monitor que vigilaba los latidos de Rose no se oía más.

Encendí la luz y lo que vi me paralizó por completo.

La habitación estaba indiscutiblemente vacía.

Mil posibilidades pasaron por mi mente y temí lo peor. _Tranquilízate Dimitri, acabas de ver a Hans, si Roza hubiera… si ella hubiera… él definitivamente lo sabría y alguien te lo hubiera notificado. Habría algún movimiento en el palacio y todo parece estar tranquilo. Tal vez la trasladaron_. Pero entonces, por qué seguían aquí los aparatos y cables.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me encontré con el mismo panorama. Volví sobre mis pasos y fui directo a palpar las mantas, estaban frías.

Sin pensarlo tomé el teléfono de la cómoda, pero detuve la marcación al descubrir algo sobre la almohada. Había unas hojas de papel con una dedicatoria, _Para: Lissa_.

Reconocí la letra, las emociones tiraban de mí en todas direcciones. No supe cómo reaccionar, si alegrarme porque Roza había despertado o alarmarme porque… de pronto, tuve una revelación.

Los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente dejándome saber que esto había sido premeditado y que el culpable había sido, yo.

 _*** *** Flashback_

 _Había pasado varias noches en vela o durmiendo terriblemente debido a las pesadillas._

 _Pero ahora me sentía seguro, a salvo. En mi sueño comencé a escuchar el palpitar de un corazón, el sonido provocó la paz del mío._

 _Me despertó una suave caricia, me tomó algunos minutos despabilar. Sin moverme comencé a estudiar la situación: delicados dedos se paseaban entre mi cabello, mis brazos estaban alrededor de un cuerpo familiar y reconfortante, mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre un cálido pecho._

 _Me sentía en casa._

 _Nuestras miradas se encontraron, tantas cosas pasando entre nosotros. Me moví, pero no para salir de su abrazo. Levanté la cabeza para poder admirarla. Me observaban los ojos más bellos, me embriagué con cada una de sus facciones._

 _Separados por pulgadas podía sentir su cálido aliento… quería besarla._ _Tomé su mejilla y comencé a inclinarme, pero entonces, todos los recuerdos me arremolinaron como una avalancha._

 _Me alejé de Rose exhalando y evitando a toda costa su mirada – ¿Qué está mal? – Dijo confundida e incorporándose._

 _Le hablé más duro de lo que pretendí – Elige, hay muchas opciones._

– _Lo sé… sé que las cosas han cambiado. Pero dime, de qué manera te hago entender que te he perdonado…_

– _Y tú dime de qué manera te hago entender que no merezco tu perdón. No merezco nada de ti o del resto del mundo para el caso ¡Ni siquiera debería estar vivo! – La culpa no mostraba tregua._

– _¡No hables así! – Me reprendió._

– _¡No! Tú no hables así. Has sido más que dadivosa conmigo. Fuiste a Rusia únicamente para salvar mi maldita alma y dime, ¿qué obtuviste a cambio?_

 _Rose seguía buscando mi mirada – Si piensas que lo hice por generosidad estas muy equivocado, hice lo que hice porque te amo y tú también lo haces ¡Date cuenta, querías besarme!_

 _Era cierto, lo deseaba más que nada – Pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto o que vaya a ocurrir – Con brusquedad retiró sus mantas y se puso de pie._

 _Sus siguientes palabras fueron un puñal en mi pecho._

– _Pues entonces me niego a ser un error – Suspiró entrecortadamente – No puedo más, ya no puedo más – Con eso salió de la casa de campaña dejándome totalmente confundido. Fui detrás, no iba a permitir que cometiera una locura, pero la autocompasión volvió a nublar mi juicio._

 _Ella caminaba lentamente en derrota y dudo que tuviera algo que ver con su tobillo lastimado; siempre con la vista clavada en el suelo._

 _Dimitri no puedes dar marcha atrás ahora, pensé – Rose, creo que deberíamos intentar ser… amigos._

– _¿Qué? – Se apoyó contra el auto robado y levantó la vista – Yo no puedo o quiero ser tu amiga ¿De verdad crees que podríamos entablar una amistad después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¡Lo intenté de acuerdo! y sigues excluyéndome. Así que no, no quiero ser tu amiga – Desvió la mirada – No puedo seguir._

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _Me miró a los ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue determinación en ellos – Se acabó, ya entendí – Descubrió mi confusión – No es necesario que lo entiendas, lo único que tienes que saber es que te amé con gran intensidad y con una fuerza que jamás podrás imaginarte, pero terminé con tu farsa._

 _Sentí pánico, al fin se estaba dando por vencida conmigo. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de sentirme desahogado – Parece una despedida._

– _No puedo hacer más – Sonrió con tristeza – Seré testaruda, pero tengo sentido común y sé que el amor no hay que pedirlo de rodillas._

– _Eso es porque estás buscando en el lugar equivocado. Ahora estas con Adrián y… – Mis palabras quedaron interrumpidas por la llegada de Sonya Karp._

* * *

– ¡No, no, no! Esto no está sucediendo.

Tomé la carta y salí disparado, sabía exactamente dónde buscar a mi Roza. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de los recién descubiertos efectos secundarios que quedaron después de haber sido strigoi. En un parpadeo estaba frente a la puerta de Ivashkov.

Cometí un gravísimo error, pero de ser necesario me pondré de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y profesándole todo el amor que nunca dejé de sentir por ella.

Adrián abrió empinándose una botella de ginebra, decir que se veía terrible está de más.

– Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte ¿A qué debo el honor ladrón de cuna? – Hizo una reverencia.

No pedí permiso e irrumpí en el departamento – ¿Dónde está? – Realicé la zonificación, pero Rose no estaba ahí y no había absolutamente nada que me indicara lo contrario ¿Qué esperaba ver? No lo sé, tal vez maletas.

– ¡Wow! ¿Problemas en el paraíso Belikov? – El moroi se dejó caer en el sofá, altanero subió los pies sobre la mesa de centro. Claramente divertido entrelazó los dedos alrededor de la botella.

No tenía humor para caer en sus juegos y provocaciones – ¿Dónde está ella Ivashkov? – Me expresé con rotundidad. Es difícil diferenciar cuándo está siendo afectado por la oscuridad de su magia, por el alcohol o cuando simplemente está siendo un completo imbécil.

Tomó un gran trago y se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, pero no voy a negar que tu amante estuvo aquí.

 _¡Y ahí va mi poca cortesía!_

Le arrebaté la botella y la arrojé contra la pared – ¡No intentes llamarla así otra vez! – Comprendía su indignación. Tenía todo el derecho a estar colérico, pero a nadie le permitiría expresarse mal de Rose en mi presencia.

– ¿Me está amenazando Guardián Belikov? – Adrián se puso de pie, la mirada que me dio celebró su odio hacia mi persona.

– ¡Tómalo como quieras! – Tenía que controlarme, bien pudo ser la última persona en verla y algo me decía que no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar conmigo – Mira Adrián, sé que tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero en este momento lo más importante es localizar a Rose. No sé dónde podrá estar.

Se mofó – ¿Una conversación? ¡El tipo ruso es gracioso! – Fue extraño escucharlo llamarme como solía hacerlo Iván. De una vitrina sacó una botella de vodka – ¿Sabes ladrón de cuna…? Te voy a ayudar y no porque me sienta benévolo. Es solo que alguien me dijo hace un rato que era _"increíble",_ eso y que te ves más miserable que yo – No lo interrumpí – Como dije, ella estuvo aquí hace poco más de dos horas. Un matón literalmente la trajo, vino a darme un discurso de mierda de por qué no podía estar conmigo y esas cosas y antes de que preguntes ¡no!, no te mencionó o a sus planes. Aunque… dijo que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, ¿yo qué sé? No hagas mucho caso de un ebrio.

– ¿Cómo era el sujeto que la acompañaba?

Después de empinarse la botella, dijo – Yo diría que es miembro honorario del club Mazur.

– Gracias – Salí corriendo, no sin antes escuchar la advertencia final del moroi.

– Ya hablaremos Belikov, ya hablaremos…

Mikhail y otro tutor montaban guardia fuera de la sala principal de la reina. No perdí un segundo en formalidades, no tenía tiempo para eso. Roza me llevaba casi tres horas de ventaja. Abrí la puerta y exclamé.

– ¡Se ha ido!

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¡Ten un excelente día!

Isy.


	5. Capítulo 2 (Segunda Parte)

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Segunda parte _(Dimitri)_

Cuatro pares de ojos me observaron con absoluto terror. Instintivamente Christian se colocó detrás de Lissa, quien parecía a punto del desmayo.

Estrepitosamente Janine dejó caer las maletas que sujetaba – ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Hasta el día de hoy, pocas veces la había visto vulnerable.

– ¡No puede ser verdad! Ella estaba mejorando – Lissa sollozó.

Comprendí entonces que no me había expresado con claridad, eso y mi angustia les pudo haber hecho pensar que Rose había muerto.

Me aclaré la garganta – Lo siento, no me expresé correctamente. Lo que…

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a sus caderas, inmediatamente sentí una opresión en el pecho pues me recordó mucho a su hija. Visiblemente alterada me encaró – ¿Cómo que no te expresaste correctamente Belikov? ¡Explícate! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Petrov se interpuso y habló con total serenidad – Debemos tranquilizarnos. Janine, permite que Dimitri hable.

Y de nuevo todos me miraban, aunque esta vez con expectación.

– Hace menos de una hora estuve en su habitación y ahí no hay nadie. El lugar se encontraba en penumbra, las máquinas fueron desconectadas… ella no estaba. Pensé que la habían trasladado, pero luego algo me hizo dudar y fui directamente con Ivashkov. Me dijo que había estado con él hace casi tres horas, que alguien la llevó. Realmente no sé nada, lo único que sé es que Rose se ha ido.

– ¡Guardián Tanner! – Lissa lo llamó y el hombre entró al instante – Comprueben las cámaras del ala donde alojamos a Rose, no logramos localizarla.

– También las casetas de seguridad, por alguna debió salir – Intervino Alberta una vez más.

Mikhail tomó la radio y abandonó la sala – No lo comprendo ¿Por qué iba a abandonarme justo ahora? – Vasilisa preguntó a nadie en particular.

– Si esto es cierto, ¿por qué volvió a arriesgar así su carrera? – Janine la secundó mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Lissa y Christian optaron por aguardar sentados. Alberta se posicionó junto a mí, tomando discretamente mi antebrazo como gesto reconfortante. Si alguien podía tener siquiera una pequeña idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, esa era ella.

– En caso de que no lo hayan notado cada vez que Rose ha escapado es porque ha tenido una razón muy poderosa. Ya sea para proteger o rescatar a un ser querido, no habría huido si no tuviera un buen motivo. No se olviden de Portland, Spokane o… Rusia – Petrov llamó nuestra atención y no pudo ser más acertada.

El silencio llenó la habitación, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

 _¿Cómo pudiste ahuyentar a la única persona que nunca te abandonó? Fuiste un idiota al creer que no la merecías, que no querías su amor y no solo lo quieres… lo necesitas. La necesitas a tu lado por el resto de tu maldita vida. Si solo te hubieras dado cuenta antes nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Debes admitir tu culpabilidad._

Christian rompió el silencio – Aún tengo algunas dudas Belikov ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dudar?, ¿por qué buscaste a Adrián? y ¿quién estaba con ella?

De pronto, el bolsillo interno de mi gabardina pesaba demasiado, recordé la carta que Roza escribió para la princesa.

– Dejó esto – Me acerqué a ella – Lo lamento, olvidé por completo que la traía – La recibió con las manos temblorosas, las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

– No te preocupes Dimitri, entiendo cómo debes sentirte.

No perdió más tiempo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _Lissa:_

 _Quiero comenzar pidiéndote disculpas. Cuando volví de Rusia te prometí que nunca más te volvería a dejar y lamento tener que romper esa promesa una vez más, pero es momento de que me ponga primero._

 _Tú mejor que nadie sabe el infierno que ha sido mi vida en los últimos meses y no es excusa lo sé, pero hay heridas que necesito sanar y para eso me tengo que alejar. No me reconozco._

 _Todo lo que quiero es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero nunca serán iguales. Siento que perdí mi esencia… me perdí y no espero que me comprendas porque ni yo misma lo hago._

 _Quiero encontrar un equilibrio, dejar atrás todo lo que hoy me hace tanto daño… necesito olvidarlo._

 _Me voy tranquila porque sé que estarás a salvo. El mejor guardián juró protegerte con su vida y por el resto de ella y sé que no romperá esa promesa._

 _No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por favor, no permitas que lo traten injustamente por su pasado y Liss, no me busques. Confía, estaré bien._

 _No recuerdo cuándo te hice esta promesa, ni cuántos años teníamos. Pero te di mi palabra de que estaríamos juntas y que cuidaría de ti por siempre y créeme, cumpliré ese juramento._

 _Volveré, pero no me esperes pronto._

 _P.d.: No tengas miedo el día de la coronación. Fuiste destinada para la grandeza y sé que reinarás con justicia y verdad._

 _Siempre estaremos a un vínculo de distancia._

 _Con amor, Rose._

Terminé con el incómodo silencio que perduró después de la lectura – ¡Es culpa mía! – Roza se fue y no solo huyó de mí, se fue para olvidarme _¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?_

– Él tiene razón…

– ¡Christian! – Vasilisa lo reprendió.

– No me mires así, solo dije lo que la mayoría aquí piensa.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba por lo que tomé asiento, Lissa me acompañó.

Creí que estaría molesta pues por mi culpa su mejor amiga la abandonó, otra vez. En cambio, se mostró preocupada por mí – Dimitri, pensé que se habían arreglado las cosas entre ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – No logré responder porque Janine atrajo nuestra atención.

– Llamaré a Ibrahim, él terminará con este capricho.

Alberta parecía ser la única en la sala con los nervios de acero, hasta Christian se veía afligido – Me temo que esto es mucho más que un capricho… – Interrumpí a Petrov.

– La carta fue lo que me hizo dudar, pensé que se había ido con Adrián pues porque… él es o era su novio. Rose no está sola, estuvo a punto de morir, es obvio que alguien le ayuda y creo que ese alguien es Abe. Adrián dio la descripción particular de uno de sus hombres. Su padre le ayuda a escapar.

En ese momento volvió Mikhail – Princesa, hurtaron las grabaciones y todas las cámaras de la zona están bloqueadas. Los tutores de guardia fueron… inhabilitados y la caseta oeste estaba despejada. No hay evidencia de nada, lo único que se sabe es que tomó la vía más rápida a la pista de aterrizaje, pero no hay registro de ningún vuelo.

– ¡Ibrahim Mazur, me va a escuchar! – Janine abandonó el lugar teléfono en mano y maldiciendo al hombre.

Christian se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el pasillo – Pensé que esto era malo, pero es mucho peor – Salió sin decir más, seguido de Tanner. Dejándome con Alberta, Lissa y mi autocompasión.

– Tienes que ir tras ella, tienes que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Tú eres el único que puede arreglar esto.

Realmente llegué a creer que todo mejoraría, que había logrado algún avance conmigo y con Roza. Sin embargo, el panorama seguía siendo desolador para mí.

 _Ella quiere dejar atrás todo lo que le hace daño y seguramente soy el inciso A de su lista_ – Lissa… Rose no quiere ser encontrada. Además de que soy la última persona que quiere ver, tú misma lo leíste – _Y con Mazur de su parte la búsqueda será una encrucijada_ – Va a ser imposible encontrarla, su padre la está protegiendo y la va a ocultar del mundo si es necesario. Esa es su especialidad – _Si lo sabré yo_.

– ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¡Esperar a que decida regresar! Nos necesita más que nunca aunque piense que no es así – De pronto su semblante cambió, al fin la molestia la había golpeado o la oscuridad, no lo sé – Ella me metió en esto y tú la apoyaste, así que ahora mi familia me va a ayudar a sobrellevar todo. No es solo el trono o el Consejo, también lo es Jill, los Alquimistas y Tasha – Se generó un incómodo silencio – Pero sobre todo, tienes que entender que Rose te ama, pero si de verdad se lo propone te va a olvidar y nada podrás hacer ¿Es eso lo que quieres Dimitri?

 _Tiene razón Belikov, no te puedes dar el lujo de perder a la única mujer que has amado y por la única que vale la pena romper todas las reglas. Así tengas que enfrentar al mismísimo demonio con apariencia turca._

Las dos mujeres me miraban, esperando una resolución. En ese instante irrumpió una Janine muy cabreada – ¡El infeliz no me contesta! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto Alberta? ¡No me respondas!, espera a que lo tenga de frente…

De repente, unas voces fuera de la sala perturbaron la aparente tranquilidad del interior.

– ¡Adrián, deja de ser un desgraciado y entra! No me tientes a utilizar mi magia en ti otra vez.

– ¡Cállate Ozera, no tienes ningún derecho! Te daría una paliza si mi poder no fuera tan inútil como yo ¿Quién te crees que eres? Estabas mucho mejor en el anonimato, _mi amigo_.

Nos pusimos de pie en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe – Sujétate los pantalones y crece. Fuiste el último en verla y vas a responder algunas preguntas quieras o no… _amigo_ – Christian casi tuvo que arrojar al moroi dentro.

Adrián recuperó la postura; arregló su camisa, su desordenado cabello, sonrió e hizo una reverencia – Señoras – Después su atención se fue directo a mí – Ladrón de cuna, pensé que ya estarías camino al fin del mundo – La mirada que Janine me dirigió me obligó a permanecer en silencio – ¡Oh! Es que aún no has hablado con tu futura suegra. Guardiana Hathaway, considéreme voluntario para ponerla al tanto.

– ¡Basta Adrián! – Lissa se acercó a Ivashkov – Por favor, dinos qué fue lo que te dijo Rose.

– Lo siento su alteza, pero esa fue una conversación privada. Además, le dije al ruso todo lo que tenía que saber.

Alberta se dirigió a él con propiedad – Sr. Ivashkov, sería tan amable de repetir sus palabras.

El sujeto parecía reacio – Por usted cualquier cosa Guardiana Petrov – Tomándose su tiempo caminó hacia una gran ventana y se limitó a observarla – La pequeña dhampir me visitó, un pirata la llevó a mi departamento. Hablamos de asuntos personales, pero nunca mencionó sus planes. La verdad es que fue muy críptica… o mi resaca no me permitió ver más allá. No sé más, lo lamento.

Vasilisa se desplomó tendida en llanto – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos nada – Christian la levantó y la ayudó a sentarse, Adrián les siguió.

Alberta se posicionó al centro de la sala y llamó de nuevo a Mikhail – Antes que nada, aceptó su petición su alteza. Con mucho gusto formaré parte de su Guardia Real – Lissa intentó decir algo, pero los sollozos se lo impidieron – Ahora, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: debemos aprovechar que irán con precaución dada la situación en la que viaja Rose…

– Eso no es del todo cierto.

– ¿Qué hiciste Adrián? – Preguntó Ozera.

– Yo como que… la sané – Ambos moroi lo miraron en shock – ¡Qué iba a saber que pensaba huir! Además, no es como si me hubiera podido detener. Pensé que estarías feliz prima, todas tus enseñanzas valieron la pena – Sacó un cigarrillo.

Petrov continuó – Está bien, tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes, pero se harán hasta después de la coronación. Aun así mentalícense, esto será complicado. Janine, Mikhail y yo, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites princesa. Hablaré con Hans para llegar a hacer algunos acuerdos en torno a Jill, ya pensaremos en algo para con los Alquimistas. Con respecto a Lady Ozera no hay mucho que podamos hacer, ella tendrá una audiencia en donde…

– Se le dictará sentencia de muerte. Termine la frase, sé muy bien cuál será el final de mi tía – Christian se encontraba claramente herido por las acciones de Natasha. Sentí pena por él, no ha tenido una vida fácil _¿Pero quién sí?_

– Dimitri – Alberta me miró – Te cubriré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que busques a Rose. Porque estoy segura de que no vas a renunciar a ninguna de tus responsabilidades, pero tienes que tomar una decisión y como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones: puedes ponerte de pie una vez más y luchar por ella o dar un paso hacia atrás y dejarla ir para siempre.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ladrón de cuna? – No me dio la gana entrar en las provocaciones del real.

La capitana instó a todos a salir, dándome la oportunidad de ordenar mis ideas.

 _No tienes nada que pensar, sabes exactamente qué hacer. Aceptarás la posición que Hans te ofrece en la Guardia Real. Estipularás que será un puesto provisional pues ese lugar le pertenece a Rose. Pero lo más importante, la buscarás y la vas a encontrar._

– No importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo juro.

Más tarde regresé a la habitación de Rose, no sé qué esperaba encontrar. Tal vez otra carta que no logré ver, la cual por alguna extraña razón cayó de la cama y tiene mi nombre en ella.

No obstante, el lugar se encontraba exactamente como esta mañana, como yo me sentía… vacío.

 _¿Dónde estás Roza?_

Oí pasos tras de mí – ¿Sabes Belikov? Ibrahim y yo habíamos decidido hablar contigo y con Rosemarie en cuanto ella se recuperara. Pero dadas las circunstancias y como verás, él no tuvo ni la más mínima consideración conmigo. Lo cual no debería sorprenderme – Agregó – Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado y yo necesito saber.

Me giré para ver a Janine en el marco de la puerta. Sabía que la conversación llegaría tarde o temprano. No tenía miedo de enfrentar a los padres de Rose, pero al igual que ella, me hubiera gustado que Roza estuviera a mi lado

– Lo sé, aun así hay cosas que solo diré frente a su hija.

Asintió en silencio, evidentemente estaba conteniéndose y midiendo mi reacción. Así que tomé asiento y esperé a que diera el primer paso.

– Antes que nada, que sepas que esta plática no me hace feliz. Pero te aseguro que será una charla civilizada, por ahora… ¿por qué se fue?

Había tantas respuestas para esa cuestión, mi historia con Roza no era corta y mucho menos fácil. Por lo que decidí abreviar, hablando con la verdad.

– Porque me rendí en nosotros. Rechacé su amor… pero eso no quería decir que no la amara.

Y así comenzó mi conversación con la madre de la mujer que amo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos, Isy.


	6. Capítulo 3

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 3

 _Rose_

Todo en el jet gritaba lujo – ¿De verdad viejo?

Abe se encontraba al final del pasillo; vi como lentamente dejó escapar el aliento cuando me vio abordar. Y al igual que yo, ocultó su nerviosismo con humor.

– ¿Qué? A tu padre le gusta viajar con estilo niña – Se aproximó a recibirme y aproveché el lapso para la zonificación: alfombrado beige; cuatro asientos de cuero ahumado separados en pares por una mesa de olivo, una tenía un elegante ajedrez de plata. También un mini bar, el baño y al fondo un camarote con una enfermera… – Alguien me va a explicar ¿Por qué mi hija está de pie? ¡Tam!1

– No te molestes con ellos. Adrián me sanó, ya no necesito una enfermera.

– ¡Eso no es negociable Rosemarie!

El sujeto parecía decidido _¡Lástima!_ – Te he dicho que no me llames así, supongo que la edad te está afectando el oído y la vista ¡Mírame, estoy perfectamente bien!

Estaba a punto de contradecirme, pero Pavel intervino – Rose, tu padre no va a ceder y ya que hay sangre Mazur corriendo por tus venas sé que tú tampoco lo harás. Qué te parece si permites que la señorita te acompañé hasta nuestro primer destino y si llegando allí considera que puedes continuar sin vigilancia médica, ella regresará. Él solo está preocupado.

Tenía razón, estaba siendo una necia, pero no es como si se los fuera a confesar.

 _Además, no me harían ningún mal algunos mimos._

Mi curiosidad se hizo cargo – ¿Primer destino?

– Kizim, tengo un compromiso. Ya sabes cómo son los humanos, tienen la manía de trabajar de día. Haremos escala en Moscú; por desgracia ahora mismo no soy bienvenido, por lo que nuestra estadía será breve. Después iremos a casa – Sonrió ligeramente.

No lo cuestioné más, desconocía dónde exactamente quedaba mi casa y no me agradaba la idea de volver a Rusia, pero no me encontraba en condiciones de opinar.

Pavel me acompañó al camarote. Una vez ahí tuve la intención de comprobar a Lissa, pero en cuanto despegamos me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Cuando desperté el sol brillaba en lo alto y ya no estábamos es las nubes.

Habíamos aterrizado en la madre Rusia.

Escuché movimiento afuera, me levanté y arreglé un poco mi cabello. Lo que menos quería era espantar al equipo o darles material para jugarme bromas.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en torno a Abe y ya no había enfermera.

– … Pavel e Ivanov vienen conmigo, Esbra y Atayán se quedan con Rose. Llévenla al centro comercial, que compre todo lo que necesite y quiera: ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios, tecnología ¡Qué sé yo, cosas! No escatimen en nada, pero sobre todo, la quiero devuelta en una pieza. Nos reuniremos en el lugar de siempre para la cena, hoy mismo nos vamos.

No necesitaba guarros. Sin embargo, el cansancio me impidió protestar, así que decidí seguir el plan. No soy fan de las compras, pero no tenía opción. Hui únicamente con lo que llevaba puesto y una pequeña mochila con algunas pertenencias que Pavel recuperó para mí, entre ellas mi estaca.

Terminé comprando un montón de cosas, pero nada innecesario o lujoso. No estaba cómoda gastando el dinero de dudosa procedencia de Zmey.

 _Nota mental: sería bueno averiguar a qué se dedica "papá", entre otras cosas._

* * *

 _Resumiendo…_ Rusia o mejor dicho Moscú, se sentía medio vacío. Algo faltaba, aunque no logré ubicar qué o tal vez lo sabía, pero no quise reconocerlo. Me aburrí como ostra con Atayán, en cambio Zedrik fue agradable. Hablé poco con él, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estuve ocupada entrando en pánico, ya que hasta ahora no he logrado establecer el vínculo con Lissa _._

Viajamos en una limosina no tan ostentosa como me hubiera esperado, por una carretera medio iluminada rumbo al aeropuerto.

He recibido miradas extrañas de mi padre, intuye que algo no anda bien, pero no ha hecho ningún comentario. Se dedicó a observarme durante la cena, donde comí poco y permanecí en silencio, al igual que ahora.

 _¿Qué diablos le ocurre al vínculo? ¿Ella me estará bloqueando? No, sentiría el bloqueo si así fuera._ Mil posibilidades pasaban por mi cabeza _¡Ok, mil es una exageración!_

Iba junto a la ventana, mi atención fija en ella. De pronto, sentí unas náuseas familiares y reprimí una mueca – ¿Qué suce… – No permití que Abe terminará la pregunta.

– ¡Prepárense! Están a punto de atacarnos.

Tomé mi estaca y comencé a buscar entre las sombras. Todos me miraban como se mira… pues a una loca. A excepción de Pavel, que me observó rápidamente por el retrovisor – ¿Cuántos?

– No lo sé con exactitud. Tal vez… ¿diez? – En ese momento un neumático estalló haciéndonos virar con brusquedad.

En la carretera y frente a nosotros, había ocho strigoi.

– ¡Mazur! ¿Acaso pensabas irte sin visitar viejos amigos? – Gritó en ruso el que supuse era el líder. No entendí nada, pero por el tono supe que era una amenaza contra el viejo.

Aun dentro del auto averiado pude ver a los guardianes midiendo la situación, pero ninguno decía nada – ¿Qué esperan, una invitación? – Suspiré exasperada – Ok, somos cuatro y ellos el doble. Los moroi se quedan aquí, los demás salimos y les pateamos el culo ¿alguna pregunta?

– ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte jovencita! – Abe se interpuso.

– Ni lo intentes. Soy guardiana, esto es lo que sé hacer y no es por presumir, pero se me da bien. Espera aquí.

Zedrik nos siguió. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con él, los tipos de afuera parecían muy relajados y yo tenía un mal presentimiento. La mayoría habían sido moroi; tres de ellos guardianes, incluyendo al líder. Por su apariencia diría que era nigeriano; vestía largas ropas étnicas, alto, calvo, corpulento y oscuro, e irradiaba pura maldad.

– ¡Esto es nuevo! Una chica en tu ridículo equipo. Haz caído más bajo _Zmey_ – Se paseaba de un lado a otro con notable altanería y yo seguía sin entender una sola palabra y eso comenzaba a molestarme.

Pavel repuso – ¡Takat! – Los cuatro hombres formaron una especie de cuña frente al auto. Él era el pico, Sasha y Zedrik los laterales y Amir se refregó detrás, dejándome al centro.

Y si algo jamás iba a ser Rose Hathaway, era la damisela en apuros. Así que me posicioné junto a mi tío.

– ¿Podemos dejar la charla para otro día y terminar con esto? Tengo frío, sueño y hambre. Así que si fueran tan amables…

Un strigoi joven se acercó a su líder – Señor, es la chica estadounidense – Me señaló – La cazadora que mató y torturó a los nuestros – _¿Pero qué diablos están diciendo?_

Por un instante se vio sorprendido – Cazadora, no eres… lo que esperaba – Esta parte sí la entendí pues habló en perfecto inglés, aunque con acento – Disculpa mis modales y permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Tafari y soy quien te asesinará – Expresó sonriente mientras se pasaba entre los dedos unas dagas negras.

 _¡Qué carajo! Nunca supe de alguno que utilizara armas, solo se dedican a morder ¿no?_

Antes de que mi ingenio pudiera responder la ola de náuseas se intensificó. Me giré para ver a Atayán – ¡Vienen más! – Vimos como otros seis strigoi llegaban por detrás. Corrí a su lado, estábamos flanqueados y superados en número – Definitivamente este no es mi día.

– ¡Ahora Esbra! – Pavel ordenó e inmediatamente la tierra comenzó a temblar y partículas de polvo se levantaron por doquier. Esto me confundió, pero también a los muertos vivientes, lo que nos dio la perfecta ventaja para atacar.

Aposté uno fácilmente, lo difícil era llegar a ellos pues parecían rehuirme. De reojo vi que algo se movía entre las sombras, pero no presté atención.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a mis nuevos compañeros trabajar: Zedrik utilizaba su magia de tierra para hacer caer al enemigo y estacarlo, Sasha era bueno en la lucha. De pronto, una cabeza rodó a mis pies. Seguí con la mirada su recorrido para ver varios cuerpos yaciendo decapitados alrededor de Atayán. Él no usaba una estaca, su arma era una especie de gran cuchilla _¿De dónde diablos la sacó?_

Busqué a Pavel, retiraba su estaca del pecho de un strigoi que ardía en llamas. Abe estaba a su lado, flashes del ataque a la Academia se reprodujeron ante mí. El líder lo vio y aprovechó el caos para saltar y abordarlo. Corrí tan rápido como pude pues me encontraba en la parte opuesta, me arrojé contra él cuando aún estaba en el aire, provocando un fuerte choque y que ambos cayéramos. Me levanté de un salto; el odio con el que me miró me provocó escalofríos e inmediatamente comenzó a lanzarme golpes.

Era extremadamente fuerte. Sin embargo, no la tenía fácil con mi agilidad y sus rugidos de frustración fueron prueba de ello. Desgraciadamente la pelea no duró mucho.

De repente, un aullido nos detuvo abruptamente. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron los psi-hounds.

Tafari murmuró – Dier2.

A partir de aquí todo sucedió muy rápido. De las sombras, salió un lobo gris que corría directamente hacía mí, mostrando sus feroces fauces y ojos plateados que contrastaban con la oscuridad _¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!_ Mi nuevo mejor amigo nigeriano aprovechó el momento para intentar clavarme una daga en el estómago.

– ¡Cuidado Rose! – Una bola de fuego pasó cerca de mi cabeza terminando en la de mi oponente. El lobo saltó sobre Atayán quién estaba listo para frenar al animal, pero en lugar de ir sobre mí, mordió la mano del strigoi, la que sostenía la daga.

El no-muerto vio al animal con horror, el cual se colocó delante de mí y en posición de ataque. Admito que estaba muy sorprendida como para hacer nada.

– ¡No ha terminado Mazur! ¡Ya nos veremos cazadora! Sé de alguien que estará muy interesado en saber de ti – Dio media vuelta y corrió hacía la oscuridad. Entonces el lobo se giró y me olfateó, regresando la mirada arrancó tras el único strigoi sobreviviente.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – La expresión se me escapó.

Mi padre se apoyó contra el vehículo recuperando el aliento, mientras Pavel examinaba la llanta dañada.

– Un lobo siberiano – Dijo Amir.

– ¡Santo infierno maldito! El persa habla. Espera… ¿cómo lo llamó nuestro amigo Tafy?

Comenzó a limpiar su espada – _Dier,_ significa la bestia – No sé qué cara puse, pero logré que el tipo esbozara media sonrisa.

Me giré para ver a Sasha ayudando a Zedrik a subir al auto – ¡Con un demonio Esbra! Tú y tus malditas mañas mágicas, esto es un dolce – Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo del traje _¡Hombres, peor aún… rusos!_

Abe caminaba tambaleante a nuestro transporte. Me percaté de que ninguno de sus hombres se ofrecía a ayudarlo, ni siquiera su hermano. Sin embargo no lo descuidó, simplemente lo veía de reojo mientras instalaba el repuesto.

– Vamos, apóyate en mí.

– ¡De ninguna manera! Puedo hacerlo, no soy ningún viejo.

– Estas agotado – Se irguió y dio dos pasos más – ¡Ibrahim Mazur, no me hagas llevarte! – A regañadientes colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros – Ahora ya sé de dónde viene mi orgullo y el instinto suicida – Lo ayudé a subir y me deslicé a su lado; en cuanto estuvimos en movimiento se quedó dormido en mi hombro. Pavel observaba con simpatía por el retrovisor – ¿Ahora qué?

– Los alquimistas se encargarán de limpiar todo. En cuanto a nosotros, no podemos irnos, ellos necesitan descansar. Iremos a una de las casas de seguridad y saldremos por la mañana – Respondió.

La mayor parte del camino nos mantuvimos en absoluto silencio, hasta que…

– ¿Sabes pastelito? Recuérdame nunca tentar tu lado oscuro.

Ivanov me sonreía con bravuconería – ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

– Uno que te queda muy bien. Digo, ¿a quién no le gustan los pasteles? – Me hizo un guiño – A mí me encantan.

– ¡Cállate Sasha!

* * *

Temprano por la mañana nos preparábamos para salir. Cabe mencionar que solo durmieron Zedrik, mi padre y Sasha que tenía que pilotar. Los tutores restantes se turnaron para hacer guardia, no tomándome en cuenta para ello.

Recostada sobre la cama me dediqué a observar el techo e intentar hacer contacto con Lissa para no pensar en Dimitri, lo cual es una locura, pues al tratar de no pensar en él técnicamente estoy pensando en él _¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido vinculo!_ Seguía sin pasar absolutamente nada.

– ¿Kiz, estas despierta? – Abe me sacó de la bruma – ¡Oh, ahí estas! Yo… emm… vine a decirte que… verás, yo… – Nervioso comenzó a ajustarse la corbata.

– ¡Solo escúpelo! Estoy envejeciendo aquí – Traté de animarlo.

Cruzó los brazos mientras se recargaba casualmente en el marco de la puerta – Te agradezco por lo que hiciste por mí anoche – Se expresó como si estuviera hablando con un diplomático.

– No tienes por qué agradecerme nada – Le sonreí – Aunque tenga mis dudas eres mi padre y después de todo tú eres el que me está ayudando.

Esbozó una sonrisa juguetona que he visto algunas veces cuando me miro al espejo – ¿Entonces lo hiciste por agradecimiento, porque soy moroi o porque soy aunque no lo creas, tu padre? – Se acarició la barba con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

Imité su postura – Hmm… todas las opciones.

– ¡Pastelito, te buscan! – Dijo Sasha desde la entrada principal, pasé a mi padre apresurándome por las escaleras. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en _¿cómo rayos me encontraron?_ Mi corazón latía como loco.

Cuando el guardián se retiró de la puerta, me topé con un par de ojos fijos en mí.

– ¿Rose? – Mi padre llegó detrás y buscó con la mirada lo que me tenía hipnotizada – Pavel, mi kiz quiere un cachorro – Mi tío se aproximó.

– Ese no es un cachorro, es una bestia – Añadió Sasha, mientras comía un bagel.

Atayán hizo un movimiento para que lo siguiera, acercándome al lobo gris – Pavel, dile al persa que si mi hija pierde una mano, él perderá otra cosa.

El sujeto se quedó a mi lado – No tengas miedo Rose, él no te hará daño. Es un vigilante, por eso te salvó anoche y por algo está hoy aquí. Inclínate lentamente, míralo a los ojos e intenta acariciarlo.

– No tengo miedo. Es solo que no les gustamos mucho a los animales – _Y menos a uno salvaje,_ agregué en silencio. Hice lo que me dijo, no iba a demostrar debilidad ante nadie nunca más. Aunque eso significara perder un brazo.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa nuestra, en cuanto acaricié el suave pelaje del animal, este se acurrucó en mi regazo.

Zedrik se acercó – ¡Vaya! Solo Rose Hathaway tendría una fiera por mascota.

… _y así es como me hice de mi primer cachorro._

* * *

1 _Tam:_ "ahora mismo" en turco.

2 _Dier:_ "bestia" en africano.

Nota: decidí escribir en español las conversaciones que se suponen están en ruso, hice referencia de ello.

Muchas gracias por leer, darle seguir o favorito.

Te mando un abrazo en donde quiera que te encuentres y espero que tengas o hayas tenido un buen día.

Deja tus comentarios, me interesa saber lo que piensas.

Isy.


	7. Capítulo 4

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 4

 _Rose_

Nunca había estado en Estambul, _al menos que yo recuerde._

Es la ciudad más poblada de Europa, con más de un millón de habitantes según Wikipedia. Las calles están matizadas por vivos colores y mucho movimiento, es alucinantemente hermosa. Las majestuosas cúpulas y grandes torres hacen de la capital un lugar salido de un cuento de hadas. Aun así, soy incapaz de disfrutarla.

Me siento al límite de mis emociones…

… _necesito desahogarme_.

Abe posee varias propiedades, pero decidió establecernos en una que está ubicada en medio de un prado. Según él, nadie conoce su existencia y es ahí a donde nos dirigimos.

– Ya verás kiz, te va a encantar – Comentó cuando atravesamos un enorme cancel dorado. El viejo parecía contento – ¡Bienvenida a casa Rose! – Señaló por la ventana.

– ¡Wow! – Fue lo único que pude expresar. La casa, si es que se puede llamar así, parecía más bien el palacio de Aladino. De color perla en su totalidad, con algunos detalles en dorado y ocre. Una cúpula adorna el centro y cuatro torres la rodean.

 _¡Es bellísima!_ Abandoné el auto sin dejar de admirarla. Frente a ella hay una gran fuente de piedra caliza, con azulejos turquesas en el interior y pequeños peces de colores. El terreno esta bordeado por árboles frondosos y arbustos tapizados de hermosas flores, todo me era extrañamente familiar. Mi padre nunca quitó sus ojos de mí, esperaba algo.

Salieron dos mujeres y Pavel se dirigió a ellas – Por favor, lleven el equipaje de la señorita a su habitación – _¡Diablos, tengo que aprender idiomas!_ Se apresuraron a mis compras del maletero, estaba a punto de ayudarlas, pero Abe me condujo dentro.

Me explicó que en la casa solo habitaban él y Pavel, aunque existía una sección especial para la servidumbre. Los guardianes contaban con su propia vivienda y gimnasio en la parte trasera, así como varias estaciones de seguridad que rodean el lugar.

Muchos trabajan para él, sin embargo, pocos son los que portan la marca de la promesa. El equipo Takat son sus hombres más allegados y solo uno de ellos tiene esa marca.

También hay un garaje, un jardín de rosas y actualmente está en construcción una estancia para Shadow, que es como nombré a mi lobo _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero en mi defensa, él prácticamente salió de las sombras y pues… aplica bien para ambos._

La verdad es que no he visto mucho ya que llevó tres días encerrada, en la que dice el viejo, es mi habitación. Pedí no ser molestada hasta nuevo aviso, lo cual no lo ha hecho feliz.

Shadow ha estado haciendo guardia en la puerta desde que me enclaustré y Abe no ha dejado de intentar que la abra. En una ocasión escuché a Pavel pidiéndole darme tiempo y espacio. Sé que no los conozco lo suficiente, pero es evidente que son totalmente opuestos.

* * *

Esta vez irme de Montana fue mucho más difícil que la última vez, _por legiones._

Jamás hubiera imaginado que una persona pudiera sentirse así: derrotada, triste, furiosa… dolida. No he abandonado la cama, no he comido, apenas duermo y definitivamente necesito una ducha.

 _¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser una perra conmigo? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice para merecer tanto maldito sufrimiento? ¿Es que acaso no merezco tener algo bueno en mi vida? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que sale perdiendo?_

 _Crecí sola, sí, junto a excelentes personas y verdaderos amigos… y perdí a uno de la manera más injusta y traumática que nunca imaginé._

 _Añoré tantas noches tener una mamá amorosa como Olena o como Rhea; Alberta hizo lo que pudo, pero no era mi madre._

 _Sufrí junto a Lissa la pérdida de su familia y el descubrir y acostúmbranos al vínculo solo nos ha traído desgracias._

 _Aun así, estar con tan excelentes personas no fue nada comparado con lo que llegué a sentir cuando conocí a Dimitri. Al hombre que había detrás de la máscara imperturbable. Creí haber encontrado una pieza de mí que no sabía que faltaba, creí ser parte de algo muy especial, creí por fin pertenecer a un lugar._

Me he dedicado a llorar mi corazón roto y juro que serán las últimas lágrimas que derramaré.

* * *

– Kiz, por favor. Al menos dame una señal de que sigues viva – Silencio – ¡Rosemarie, si no abres ahora mismo quemaré la puerta con todo y cachorro!

 _¡Ya es suficiente de sufrimientos, afronta la realidad y sigue adelante!_ Tambaleante me acerqué a la puerta aclarándome la garganta – Antes tomaré un baño, ¿por qué no pides la cena y vuelves aquí en hora y media? Hablaremos, lo prometo.

– Será mejor que no intentes engañarme jovencita.

La ducha me ayudó a ordenar un poco mis revoltosos pensamientos. Descubrí dos cosas mientras me cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo; la primera, que me veía como una mierda y la segunda, lo deslumbrante que es mi alcoba. Con el drama ni siquiera la había apreciado.

La iluminación le da un efecto increíble, parece el aposento de Cleopatra. La mayoría de los muebles son ligeramente dorados, la cama es formidable y está repleta de almohadones con mandalas bordados, del dosel cuelgan telas de seda y lino de diferentes colores. Tengo un tocador, un armario enorme, un reposet, un pequeño escritorio y una sala de tv con chimenea.

 _Toc, toc…_ desbloqué la puerta y Abe entró como un niño asustado – Yo… traje la cena – Una mucama le siguió y estableció dos platos.

– Gracias – Le dije a la joven, ella asintió sin mirarme y prácticamente huyó – No sé tú viejo, pero yo muero de hambre.

Habló con cautela, parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía porque lo sentí torpe – Rose, ¿te… te encuentras bien? – Era tan irreal, Abe estaba preocupado y me veía como si fuera a romperme. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y apostaría la mesada que nunca he tenido a que él tampoco.

– No, pero realmente tengo hambre ¿Qué te parece si primero cenamos? – Lo cual hicimos en absoluto silencio. No estaba preparada para sincerarme con él, digo, apenas conocía al sujeto y qué chica en su sano juicio quiere hablar de estas cosas con su padre. Sin embargo, fue quien impidió que me mataran por un crimen que no cometí al planear y financiar mi fuga y me sacó de la Corte con medias verdades. Merecía algo de honestidad de mi parte – Así que… parece que te debo una charla.

Todo era tan nuevo para los dos; no logró ocultar su nerviosismo – Tenemos tiempo, nadie nos molestará – Asentí observando la alfombra. Lentamente se sentó a mi lado y colocó su mano sobre las mías, este gesto me hizo sentir como una niña aterrorizada y necesitada del consuelo de su padre. Como tantas veces lo necesité en noches de tormenta – ¿Qué fue lo que…

No pude evitarlo, rompí a llorar – Dime cómo se arrancan los recuerdos, porque los míos me están matando – Tentativamente pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercó a su pecho – Debo parecerte patética, llorando por un hombre que me juró que me amaba y que nunca me iba a dejar – Dije con amargura.

– Jamás pensaría eso de ti – Suspiró – Los recuerdos no se pueden desterrar, te acompañarán el resto de tu vida. Pero tú decides si permites que te persigan u obtienes lo mejor de ellos.

Los sollozos me impedían respirar – Prométeme que… no vas a interrumpirme… hasta que haya… terminado.

Y ahí estaba, en los brazos de mi padre derramando lo que había en los pedazos de mi corazón.

Le conté prácticamente toda mi historia, aunque algo me decía que él no era totalmente ajeno a algunos pasajes. Desde el accidente en donde morí; lo difícil que fue adaptarme al vínculo; Portland y el regreso a la Academia; la lucha por ocultar mis sentimientos por Dimitri; nuestra promesa; estar a punto de morir a manos de Natalie y Víctor Dashkov; mi pelea con Janine; Spokane y la muerte de Mason; la oscuridad y los fantasmas; el ataque a la Academia; la travesía por Rusia; mi estancia con las Belikovas; conocerlo a él; mi secuestro; volver a estar a punto de morir esta vez por Dimitri strigoi; la encrucijada por encontrar a Robert; el regreso y cambio de Dimitri.

En fin, le conté todo y lo hice lo mejor que pude. Hablar de ello dolía demasiado y no voy a mentir, hubo detalles que guardé. No sabía cuánto soportaría revivir, ni cuánto podría procesar Abe.

Cuando finalicé tomó mi barbilla, levantó mi rostro y limpió mis lágrimas con su pañuelo – Soy pésimo solo en una cosa, que es en ser padre – Se aclaró la garganta – Has pasado por tanto Rose, pero tu juventud y carácter te sacarán adelante. Lo llevas en la sangre. No volverás a estar sola kiz. Lo lamento, debí haber estado ahí.

– No había nada en este mundo que no hubiera hecho por él – Desconozco cómo fue que pude abrirme tan fácilmente, tal vez solo necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.

– Conozco a Belikov desde que era un niño, prácticamente lo vi crecer – _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ – Sé que es un buen hombre. No lo culpo por haberse enamorado de ti; eres hermosa, inteligente y muy valiente. Le estoy agradecido por cuanto ha hecho por ti. Lo que vivió fue terrible, ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarlo y si hoy tiene una segunda oportunidad es gracias a ti. Pero si considera que las cosas llegaron a su fin, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante y yo estaré a tu lado.

Por primera vez hubo un silencio realmente cómodo entre nosotros. Sin embargo, también necesitaba algunas respuestas – Mmm… ¿eres casado?

Abe se rio y me envolvió más en sus brazos – ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

– ¡Vamos viejo! Para empezar no eres mi tipo y ¿acaso está mal que quiera saber más de ti? Creo que es muy justo. Así que dime, ¿hay una novia?, ¿tienes más hijos?, ¿te gustan los donuts…?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Pensé que aligerando el ambiente hablaría. Todo el mundo especula sobre Zmey – Bueno, una de las pocas cosas que sé acerca de Janine es que odia el chocolate y de algún lugar debe venir mi fascinación por ese manjar de los dioses.

– Y tienes toda la razón, mea culpa – Me acurruqué en su hombro, levanté la vista y esperé a que continuara – Esta bien. Sí, soy un hombre casado.

– ¡Oh! – Fue lo mejor que pude articular, su respuesta me pilló por sorpresa. Sinceramente no sabía qué decir o hacer.

– He estado casado poco más de veinte años con la misma mujer, la cual me dio una hermosa hija. Viví con ellas hasta los tres años de la pequeña, en estos mismos terrenos – _Por eso me parecía familiar… ¡Santo infierno! Janine Hathaway está casada con el rey de la mafia turca_ – La casa sufrió cambios considerables, pero la fuente jamás la modifiqué. Mi pequeño ángel amaba jugar ahí – Tomó su billetera y sacó algo – ¿Dime si no es lo más bello que has visto jamás?

Me entregó una fotografía: el día era soleado y una niña de tal vez tres años, largo cabello marrón y enorme sonrisa estaba dentro de la fuente. La imagen era mía y Abe se encontraba sentado al borde de la pila sonriendo mientras me veía jugar.

Decidí que era mí foto favorita. Parecíamos… _felices_ – ¿Dónde estaba ella?

– Detrás de la cámara, fueron los mejores años de mi vida kizim. Fuimos una familia feliz – Abe se veía atrapado en sus recuerdos. Al parecer es cierto que siempre te acompañarán.

No pude dejar de preguntar – Entonces… por qué terminamos separándonos – Mi lógica comenzó a azotarme – ¿Discutieron? ¿Pero por qué no se divorciaron?, ¿fue por mí culpa?, ¿por qué te conocí hasta hace unos meses?, ¿Janine te abandonó?, ¿si éramos tan felices entonces por qué me dejó en la Academia?, ¿estuviste de acuerdo?, ¿no querías verme?, ¿ella te obligó verdad…?

Me sostuvo con fuerza y se incorporó un poco para mirarme a la cara.

– Respira Rose, vas a hiperventilar. Sé que tienes muchas dudas y que tu cabecita trabaja a la velocidad de la luz, pero ahora soy yo el que te pide que no hagas suposiciones y me escuches – Asentí – ¡Küfür1! ¿Por dónde empezar? Bien… a diferencia de lo que la gente pueda llegar a pensar, no siempre tuve una vida fácil. De hecho, las circunstancias hicieron de mí lo que ves, pero no siempre lo que ves es lo que hay – Shadow se echó a mis pies – Mis padres fueron personas humildes, de trabajo. Cuando mi anne2 conoció a mi baba3 él ya tenía a Pavel. Se enamoraron, se casaron y poco después nací yo. Nos amaron y nos criaron por igual, nunca hicieron diferencias y no porque fuéramos medios hermanos, me refiero a entre ser dhampir o moroi. Trabajamos desde niños como mozos del que fuera el jefe de mi padre, en huertos de cacao. De ahí viene nuestro gusto por el chocolate – Sonreí ante la idea – Fueron tiempos difíciles. En fin, fui testigo de las injusticias que tuvieron que soportar mi hermano y mi padre, que independientemente de ser moroi para el resto de la sociedad era… pobre.

Abe se quedó mirando las llamaradas de la chimenea. Sentí que era mi momento para brindarle consuelo, así que tomé sus manos entre las mías – No merecían ese trato, eran buenas personas. Entonces decidí cambiar eso y comenzar en el único lugar donde podía hacerlo, la escuela. Pavel siempre tuvo la idea de ser mi guardián, así que necesitaba iniciar su formación y yo, mi negocio. Al principio el tiempo en la Academia no fue mejor. Todo era política y chismes, un hervidero de hipocresía e injusticias. Y yo estaba dispuesto a conseguir la única cosa que me daría respeto… poder. Te preguntarás qué fue lo que hice, pues bien, me puse a leer ¿Qué? todo lo que creí necesario: filosofía, economía, leyes, administración, etc. Cumplí trece y comencé haciendo favores a las presas más fáciles del campus, los reales. Lo que me dio acceso a algo más poderoso… secretos. Créeme cuando te digo que saber, es poder. Pronto me convertí en una celebridad y no solo entre los moroi, también con los dhampir. Mi reputación comenzó y el dinero no tardó en llegar, pero Pavel arruinó todo. El muy idiota se enamoró de la que pasaba a ser la mejor amiga de tu madre.

– ¿¡Alberta!?

Mi padre asintió – A donde quiera que fuera Petrov, Janine iba. Pero donde fuera que estuviera Alberta, estaba Pavel y yo con él. Entonces me uní al club, me enamoré de una peligrosa pelirroja que me dio el peor infierno de mi vida – No pude contenerme y comencé a reír – ¡Como sea! Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

– ¿En serio viejo, vas a utilizar esa línea?

– ¡Rosemarie, no estoy teniendo esa plática contigo! – Trató de sonar grave – Cuando nos graduamos Janine obtuvo las mejores notas y muchas peticiones de tutoría, pero me eligió. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos y al poco tiempo le pedí matrimonio. Fue testigo de cómo construí mi negocio y nunca cuestionó nada. Sé que quieres saber cuál exactamente es mi negocio y ciertamente no es solo uno. Tengo algunos legales y otros no tan lícitos; mi ritmo de vida me ha llevado a conocer buenas personas y otras poco honorables. No estoy orgulloso de muchas cosas, pero al final del día conseguí lo que me propuse. Libré a mis padres de la humillación y fui capaz de darles una mejor vida. Lo mismo pasó con Pavel, hicimos muchas conexiones, pero también enemigos. Eso fue lo que me obligó a alejarme, en realidad, fue un atentado que estuvo a punto de terminar con tu vida. Me obligaron a separarme de mi propia familia. Dejarte ir fue una pesadilla, te vi crecer desde lejos y lo mismo tuvo que hacer Janine pues en aquel tiempo muchos la vinculaban conmigo. Te retiré mi apellido y desaparecí de tu vida. Eso es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi existencia. El resto ya lo sabes… ¿qué piensas? – Susurró.

– Honestamente, no lo sé ¿Por eso nos atacaron en Moscú? ¿Tus enemigos son strigoi?

– Te repito, he hecho cosas poco honorables. Tengo tratos con humanos, moroi, dhampir, Alquimistas, entre otros. Sin embargo, hay una línea que jamás pienso atravesar y eso incluye socializar con cadáveres – Por un instante nos quedamos en silencio – Lo lamento Rose, por todo.

– También yo ¿Pero sabes?, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Nuestros propios sacrificios. Aunque en el proceso sufrimos y las cosas no terminaron como creímos; tú al perdernos y yo al confiar en alguien que juró que daba la vida por mí.

– Es tarde, por qué no tratas de dormir – Me tendió la mano y me acompañó a la cama, pero no tenía sueño y la curiosidad estaba obteniendo lo mejor de mí.

– ¿Aún tengo abuelos?, ¿qué paso con Alberta y Pavel?, ¿tienes algún acuerdo con Janine?, ¿crees que tus enemigos todavía me quieran muerta?

Me arropó y se sentó a mi lado – Dilara es el nombre de tu abuela, con respecto a Pavel tendrás que preguntárselo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer con Janine ya que estamos evitándola ¿recuerdas? Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por aquellos que intentaron asesinarte, ya no son un problema. Ahora tengo recursos ilimitados como para mantenerte oculta hasta del mismísimo Alá. Aunque seguramente te las arreglarías sola.

– Gracias papá, por lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo – Me incorporé, le di un abrazo y besé su mejilla. Lo tomé por sorpresa, pero pude ver que apreció mi demostración de afecto.

– Kiz, no quiero que andes a hurtadillas como si esta no fuera tu casa. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

Protesté – Pero…

– ¡Nada! Eres mi única hija Rose – Sonrió con malicia – Y yo soy muy rico, mientras estés aquí quiero que disfrutes de todas las comodidades. He esperado mucho para poder echarte a perder, haz un favor a este hombre y malgasta mi dinero. Tengo algunos cumpleaños y navidades que compensar – Me recostó de nuevo – No es fácil dejar atrás a las personas que amas. Serán tiempos difíciles, pero si es tu decisión olvidar y comenzar de nuevo, estaré aquí para ti – Abe se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente – Aún hay algo que te está molestando, ¿no es así?

– Creo que el vínculo se ha roto.

* * *

1 _Küfür:_ "maldición" en turco.

2 _Anne:_ "madre" en turco.

3 _Baba:_ "padre" en turco.

Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Al igual que con las conversaciones en ruso, decidí escribir en español las que se suponen están en turco.

Agradezco tu apoyo y comentarios. Esto ya está tomando forma, mejores cosas están por venir.

Saludos, Isy.


	8. Capítulo 5

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

* * *

Capítulo 5

 _Dimitri_

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba jodidamente desesperado. Con cada maldito día que pasaba perdía la esperanza de encontrarla.

Y la culpa era toda mía.

Abe estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo, Roza parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Desde el principio supe que no sería una tarea fácil, pero nunca preví la tortura y yo era mi propio verdugo.

Había sido un mes sumamente estresante; entre la coronación de Vasilisa, el puesto que no me corresponde como Capitán de la Guardia Real, los ataques de la oposición, la resolución para el juicio de Natasha, el resentimiento de Ivashkov, los señalamientos por haber formado parte de un grupo de muertos sanguinarios y por supuesto, la búsqueda de Rose. Tenía mi dotación de emociones al límite.

Mi autocontrol estaba a punto de reducirse a nada, Roza siempre lo puso a prueba, pero esto era demasiado para mí. Cada noche libraba una batalla conmigo mismo. Después de intentar inútilmente deshacerme de la frustración con el saco de box, me tendía en la cama sin llegar a conciliar el sueño y nada tenía que ver con las pesadillas que aún me persiguen.

No, ya no estaba seguro de que encontrarla fuera lo mejor. Quiero decir, para qué empañarla con la sombra de un ex-strigoi. Lo único que sería para ella son problemas, malos recuerdos y por ende, más sufrimiento.

 _¡Basta Dimitri! La amas, te ama y lo más importante… la necesitas para poder seguir viviendo._

Tomé aliento, relajé el rostro y entré en la sala – Alteza, ¿me llamaste?

– Dimitri, cuántas veces te he dicho que es solo Lissa ¿Somos amigos no? – Ella era un apoyo importante al igual que Alberta y sorprendentemente, hasta cierto punto, Janine. Qué después de nuestra charla se comprometió a localizar a Mazur; y si alguien puede saber lo que hay en la retorcida mente del hombre, es ella.

Le compartí gran parte de la historia y digo gran parte porque decidí guardar detalles que solo nos pertenecen a Roza y a mí. No me juzgó o reclamó, al contrario, escuchó atentamente. No es que estuviera contenta, de hecho sé que algo reserva y me dejó claro que la charla no había acabado.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Retomó Lissa.

– ¿Necesitas algo?

– Para empezar, que respondas a mi pregunta – Me mantuve en silencio – Vamos Dimitri, no nos hagas esto. No te hagas esto… te he visto, estas volviendo a ser el tutor rudo que solías aparentar y nos estas alejando. Eso no va a ayudar a encontrar a Rose.

 _Por eso huyó de ti_ – ¿Lo ves en mi aura? – Me moví incómodo.

– No hace falta – Entrecerró los ojos – Aunque también es inestable. Mira, no hay que perder la esperanza…

– Lissa, seamos realistas. Mazur no dejara que nos acerquemos, sin mencionar que es ella quien no quiere estar aquí. Janine ha agotado sus contactos y no ha logrado nada, al igual que los investigadores que contrataste. Yo he utilizado cada maldito segundo que tengo libre para buscarla y cada vez me siento más inútil, no estamos llegando a ningún lado.

Señaló una silla invitándome a sentar – Pensé que serías el último de nosotros en rendirse. Sigues luchando contigo mismo y eso está nublando tu juicio. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo – Exhaló – ¿Sabes…? cuando nos conocimos, no te vi solo como un guardián imperturbable o como el Dios que todos decían que eras. Sentí admiración y gran agradecimiento desde que la defendiste cuando la directora Kirova la quiso echar de la Academia, casi el mismo día en que nos encontraste. Fuiste lo suficientemente amable y la verdad es que no tenías por qué serlo, no la conocías e ignorabas el motivo de nuestra fuga; bien podríamos haber sido unas farsantes – Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír – Hubo una gran diferencia en ella desde que entraste a nuestras vidas, aunque me apena decir que no fui capaz de verlo en el momento. Rose es la hermana que siempre quise tener y si debía enamorarse de alguien me alegra decir que ese alguien es Dimitri Belikov, su primer y me atrevería a afirmar, único gran amor.

Suspiré con tristeza – Pronto dejaré de serlo.

– No va a dejar de amarte de un día para otro.

– Lo hará si no la encuentro – Aclaré mi garganta – Debo irme, tengo una reunión… – Comencé a levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

– Por eso te llamé. Tú mismo has visto y oído cómo se han desarrollado las cosas con tu caso. Los rumores no han cesado, ni lo harán. Ya antes se te consideraba único, pero ahora tu leyenda está iniciando. Fuera de la Corte se habla de un guardián que fue restaurado por medio de una magia ancestral, pero pocos saben que se trata de ti. La verdad no tardará en salir a la luz. Sé que no quieres recibir atención no deseada y menos con un tema tan delicado, así que antes de que eso suceda tienes algo importante que hacer – Hizo una pausa – Llamé a tu familia, irás a Baia.

Olvidé por completo mi fachada guardián – ¿¡Qué!? – _Esto no está pasando._

– ¡Dimitri, escúchame! Deben saberlo por ti y no a través de rumores o comunicados oficiales. Hablé con tu madre porque sabía que tú no lo harías, al menos no pronto o ¿me equivoco? No le conté la historia completa, solo que estarás con ellos poco más de medio mes y que te encargarías de explicarles todo. Lo siento, decidí por ti y estuvo mal, pero pienso que ahí encontrarás el impulso que necesitas para llegar a Rose. Tienes muchas preocupaciones, ya es hora de que te deshagas de alguna. Créeme no tienes nada que temer, tu familia te ama. Me hubiera gustado que escucharas a tu madre…

– No estoy preparado – Murmuré.

– Quizás sí, quizás no, pero necesitas hacer esto. Alberta se hará cargo de tu puesto, la búsqueda no se detendrá y cuando regreses irás a Turquía y Janine te acompañará.

* * *

Y aquí estaba, frente a la casa en la que crecí. Desconozco cuánto tiempo me llevó salir del auto. Sin embargo, no he logrado atravesar el andador. La indecisión no era propia de mí; mi cabeza y corazón siguen en desacuerdo.

 _Roza tendría que estar aquí, conmigo._

Llegué antes de lo previsto, durante la noche humana. Al parecer no había nadie pues la casa se encontraba casi en penumbra, solo había un pequeño resplandor proveniente de la sala y era temprano como para que estuvieran ya en la cama.

Algo me empujó hasta la entrada principal, tal vez el instinto. Fue entonces cuando descubrí la puerta a medio cerrar, iba a empujarla cuando una voz me sobresaltó.

– Llegas tarde – Entré con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta. Yeva me esperaba sentada en su mecedora, trabajando en su crochet como cualquier otro día y yo, no logré reaccionar – Acércate y saluda a tu abuela como se debe – Lentamente y temblando me acerqué para abrazarla, ella me devolvió el gesto con gran fuerza. No obstante, las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca. Se retiró, me miró a los ojos y preguntó con severidad – ¿Qué has hecho Dimka?

A pesar de ser considerablemente más alto y fuerte que ella, me hizo sentir diminuto. Pues si algo aprendí a la mala es que mi abuela puede llegar a ser muy intimidante, especialmente cuando se molesta. Jamás habla sin motivo o cuestiona a menos que conozca la respuesta, por lo que es inútil mentirle. Además, entre nosotros nunca nos habíamos andado con rodeos.

Aparenté sosiego, pero no era fácil – Fue lo mejor, la dañé profundamente como… strigoi. No se merecía nada de aquello y es injusto que también cargue con mis problemas – Prácticamente no había hablado de esto desde la fuga, eso y que tenía pánico por la reacción de mi familia. El dolor que les podría causar.

– Eres mi único nieto y espero que no te ofendas cuando te digo que eres un ¡idiota! – La sutileza no era una de sus cualidades – Cuántas veces te he dicho que sigas lo que te dicta el corazón, ese nunca se va a equivocar. Ignora de una vez por todas esa estúpida sesera tuya.

Rehuí a su mirada – No la merezco.

Lanzó algunos leños a la chimenea, volvió a su asiento y retomó su tejido – Tienes razón – Hasta este momento supe que estaba esperando que alguien, fuera quien fuera, me comprendiera. Que mi abuela me diera la razón no me trajo alivio alguno – Te has vuelto demasiado egoísta como para merecerla – _¿Qué?, ¿egoísta?_ – Me equivoqué, no debí someterla a una prueba para que demostrara que era digna de ti ¡La prueba debiste hacerla tú! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue enviarla al mismísimo infierno?

– Por supuesto que lo sé, estuve ahí. Yo fui quien la acechó, quien la aterrorizó y el que la utilizó como alimento… _¡Dios!_ ¿Qué clase de ser humano haría algo así? – Me derrumbé en el sofá, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

La tenía a mi lado en un instante y con delicadeza me descubrió la cara – Ese que describes no era un hombre, ni por asomo. Sino un demonio y no eras tú. Nada podías hacer contra él. Las cosas sucedieron como debían, es por eso que hoy estas aquí. Sin embargo, el miedo te dominó y decidiste actuar como un cobarde en lugar de decirle que tu amor por ella no se había desvanecido – _Esas malditas palabras_ – Así no tendrías que lidiar con el dolor. La empujaste lejos cuando debiste decirle que la amas más que nunca y tus acciones han puesto en riesgo lo que se suponía debía continuar, pero Dimka, aún hay esperanza. Mi madre decía que la parte más oscura de la noche es siempre justo antes de que llegue un nuevo amanecer.

Sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera más culpable que nunca – Abuela, por favor…

– ¡Perderás todo si no haces lo correcto! ¡Sé un hombre, el que Olena crio y sé que eres, y ve tras ellos! Dile que lo sientes, dile la verdad.

– No sé dónde buscar – Me desaté el cabello – E incluso si la encontrara no desea verme, mucho menos perdonarme.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas – Nunca dije que sería fácil, pero todo lo que necesitas está aquí – Señaló mi corazón y sonrió – Lo he visto… mi muchacho. Dimka, bienvenido a casa. Ahora prepárate, tu madre está llegando.

Desde que Lissa me habló de venir a casa, hasta el trayecto de regreso, pensé en la mejor forma de enfrentarme a ella; lo que menos quería era sobresaltarla. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, me hubiera preparado para este momento.

– ¿Dimka? – Murmuró.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y estoy completamente seguro de que dejé de respirar, me levanté por inercia. Mi madre se paralizó a medio recibidor, dejando caer las bolsas que sostenía mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Todo desapareció, lo único que podía escuchar era mi ritmo cardiaco. No sé de dónde obtuve el valor para hablar – Soy yo… Dimitri – Mis piernas temblaban y me sentía tan pequeño bajo su mirada, tenía miedo de verla a los ojos.

Habló casi en un susurro, lo que me pidió fue un suplició total – ¡Mírame! – Cuando me reuní con sus cálidos ojos fui recibido con lo único que he visto en ellos desde que tengo memoria, amor. En un instante la sostenía entre mis brazos, sus sollozos llenaron la habitación – ¡Oh, Dimka! – Dijo mientras me besaba el rostro en repetidas ocasiones – Mi niño está en casa – Más besos – ¿Realmente eres tú?

Yeva intervino – Olena déjalo respirar ¿O quieres asfixiarlo hasta la muerte?

El semblante de mi madre cambió – ¡Dimitri Belikov, no tienes ni idea lo que me hiciste pasar! Si vuelves a intentar algo así estarás castigado de por vida, ¿entiendes? – Volvió a estrujarme entre lágrimas. Sentí las mías formándose, pero me negué a derramarlas.

– Sí mamá, entiendo – Besé su frente.

– ¿Tío Dimka?, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Es él realmente?

No sé cómo pasó, pero de un momento a otro me vi rodeado por mis sobrinos y hermanas. Ninguna paraba de llorar y de decirme que me habían extrañado. Viktoria permaneció un poco más, me liberó hasta que estuvo segura de que yo era real. Luego recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación en busca de algo… – ¿Dónde está Roza? – Enmascarar el dolor que me provocaba escuchar su nombre y no saber absolutamente nada de ella, es un atizador en mi pecho.

Me miraron con expectación, excepto Yeva y las niñas pequeñas – Ella… no… no está aquí.

Vika continuó – ¿No pudo venir o llegará más tarde? – Mi madre notó mi incertidumbre y nos hizo instalar en la sala, dándome tiempo para recomponerme. Se sentó a mi lado al igual que Karolina; Yeva, Sonya y su bebé frente a mí y Vika, Paul y Zoya en el piso.

Había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

* * *

Suspiré derrotado – No… ella no vendrá – Masajeé mi nuca – Y antes de que preguntes Vika, no lo hará por dos razones: uno, no estamos juntos y dos, desconozco su paradero. Abandonó la Corte y yo soy el responsable – Todas se dirigieron miradas desconcertadas – Les contaré todo, pero no frente a los niños.

Sonya los llamó para llevarlos a su habitación – ¡Espera! – Paul se acercó a mí – Tío Dimka, me alegra que ya no estés en el cielo – Me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa – Te extrañamos.

– Y yo a ustedes – Lo abracé también, al igual que a Zoya que se había sujetado a mi pierna.

Paul tomó la mano de su hermana – Vamos, tal vez mañana llegué la tía Roza y nos cuente sus aventuras con el tío Dimka.

 _¿La tía Roza?_ La opresión que me causa su recuerdo me sofoca cada vez más y el que mi familia la considere parte de ella solo lo hace más difícil – Ro-za, ¡Roza!– Aplaudió la niña.

Mi hermana no tardó en regresar y una vez que lo hizo, Karolina fue la que tuvo el valor de preguntar lo que supongo todas querían saber.

– ¿Fue la primera historia un error? ¿No fuiste realmente… un strigoi?

La palabra que he dicho desde que tengo memoria y que antes no tenía ningún efecto en mí o al menos no el que ahora me produce, me estremeció – No, fui un strigoi. Fui uno de ellos e hice… cosas terribles – Sus rostros se volvieron serios – Estaba perdido más allá de cualquier esperanza, excepto que Rose creyó en mí. Ella nunca se rindió…

Y así comenzó mi relato.

Les hablé del ataque a la Academia, del rescate que se organizó gracias a Roza y a su habilidad fantasmal, lo ocurrido en las cuevas, mi llegada a Rusia. A partir de aquí decidí omitir los detalles desagradables. Les conté del rumor que llegó a mis oídos sobre una cazadora implacable que estaba eliminando con facilidad a los que en aquel entonces consideraba los míos. El reencuentro con Roza y su cautiverio, la batalla a muerte que sostuvimos, regresar a América, secuestrar a Vasilisa y mi transformación por medio de espíritu.

Esta parte me llevó tiempo explicarla, ya que todo lo que involucra la desconocida magia es difícil de asimilar.

Durante la narración permanecieron en silencio, sabía que tenían preguntas, pero ni una sola vez me interrumpieron. Terminé por hablarles del trato que recibí una vez que volví a la Corte, las pruebas que me hicieron, mi rechazo hacia Rose, su acusación de ser la asesina de la Reina, el plan de fuga y la travesía que vivimos por encontrar a la otra Dragomir, la traición de Natasha, Roza a punto de morir y su escape.

Concluí a altas horas de la noche. No obstante, mi abuela no dio oportunidad de comentar nada enviándonos a dormir.

Cuando entré a mi antigua habitación no pude evitar pensar que así no era como tenía planeado volver a casa. Aunque el recibimiento fue mejor de lo que esperaba, mi felicidad nunca estará completa hasta que encuentre a mi Roza.

Me encontraba en la cama cuando un sutil golpe me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Mi madre entró, se sentó junto a mí, llevó mi cabeza a su regazo y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello como solía hacer cuando me consolaba de niño. Esto me rompió por completo, las lágrimas que me había negado a derramar desde no sé cuándo fluyeron con desenvoltura.

– Cada lesión, cada momento de pánico que experimentó aquí… y no pude hacer nada por ella; son heridas que dudo sanarán en esta vida. Roza huyó y abandonó su sueño por mi culpa, abandonó a sus amigos, a Vasilisa… me dejó a mí. Esta vez la empujé demasiado lejos, lo sé. Por mi estupidez perdí a la única mujer que he amado, pero lo juró, creí que era lo mejor y tarde descubrí que la ahuyenté en el momento en que más la necesitaba.

Mi madre limpió mis lágrimas con ternura – Dimka, después de todo lo que has contado puedo decir que incluso como strigoi la protegiste – Intenté refutar la idea, pero no me dio oportunidad – ¿Dime entonces por qué te fuiste de América si no fue así? Ni el mal pudo conquistar tu amor por ella. Pensaste que no podías percibirlo, pero siempre estuvo ahí. La maldad tiene emociones fuertes y poderosas, no puede apreciar algo tan puro como el amor, así que lo sustituye con la única emoción que puede bloquearlo, más no desaparecerlo… el odio. Como uno de ellos a veces ganaba una, a veces la otra. Pero escúchame bien, eres digno de ella y nada está escrito. La encontrarás y todo se arreglará entre ustedes, solo necesitan tiempo para reencontrarse a sí mismos.

Ya no quería más falsas esperanzas, todo el mundo parecía creer que sería el único capaz de encontrarla. Todos menos… yo. La encontré en Portland gracias a la pista anónima que recibimos días antes; pista que hasta hace poco descubrí proporcionó Abe. El crédito en Spokane se lo llevó el espíritu de Adrián y ahora ha dejado claro que no contamos con su ayuda. No quiero recordar las demás veces que fui capaz de localizarla, solo diré que como strigoi nadie me decía que no.

Eso y que el único hombre que la ayuda a escapar es el mismo que se encargó de desaparecer a mi padre de nuestras vidas y hasta el día de hoy, tengo más de once años de no verlo.

 _¿Once años? No, un mes más sin mi Roza y no sé de qué seré capaz._

Volví a mi realidad, aún tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a mi madre y este era el momento más oportuno – ¿Cuánto sabes de... nosotros? ¿Estas decepcionada? – La miré con timidez.

Me sonrió con afecto – Sé lo suficiente. Que Roza te ama lo bastante como para venir hasta aquí y arrebatarte de entre los muertos ¿No sé por qué piensas que estaría decepcionada? Sí es joven, pero también es noble, valiente, entregada y para mí esos son rasgos de una mujer maravillosa. Sin mencionar que le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que hizo por ti y por tu hermana – _¿Por mi hermana? ¿Cuál de ellas, qué ocurrió?_ Notó mi confusión, pero la dejó pasar – Desconozco los detalles de su relación, si es que alguna vez hubo una. Porque te conozco bien y sé que hiciste lo imposible por evitarla; siempre has seguido los lineamientos que se nos han impuesto y aun no estando del todo de acuerdo cumples con tu preciado deber guardián. Y no me malinterpretes, ese es un rasgo admirable, habla de quien eres. Pero mi niño, hacer lo correcto es hacer lo que te dicta tu corazón.

– Lo sé y Roza me lo ha demostrado infinidad de ocasiones. La amo con todo lo que soy y por eso la voy a encontrar y voy a recuperarla, porque la necesito para seguir existiendo. Aunque muy propablemente ella a mí ya no.

– Y ella a ti hijo mío, no lo dudes... ella a ti.

* * *

Un saludo donde quiera que te encuentres, sea de noche o de día. Mil gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Nada más para aclarar, se supone que las conversaciones de Dimitri en Baia, son en ruso.

Besos, Isy.


	9. Capítulo 6

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 6

 _Rose_

 _¡Necesito terapia...! y urgentemente._

Estoy pensando seriamente que debo sufrir de algún grado de locura o de masoquismo. Me prometí no volver a pisar Rusia y _heme aquí_ , camino a Kazán y por voluntad propia.

 _¡Uf!_ _Creo que volar no fue tan buena idea después de todo._

Casi se cumple mes y medio desde que me escapé de la Corte, cuarenta y cinco días sin vínculo, Lissa o… nadie. Al menos después de mi charla motivadora padre e hija, todo ha sido más soportable. Aunque admito que sufrí una sobrecarga de información, lo cual es absolutamente comprensible.

En solo una noche descubrí que todas las ideas que me había hecho sobre mi madre, posible padre o toda mi existencia para el caso, no podían estar más alejadas de la realidad.

Yo, Rose Hathaway, tenía una familia _¡No! Corrección,_ tengo una familia... algo disfuncional, pero es mía.

Un padre mafioso _(pequeño detalle)_ , que se vio obligado a alejarse de nosotros para mantenernos con vida y que por alguna extraña broma del destino estuvo involucrado en la infancia del hombre que amé… _que amo._ Cosa que él no ha vuelto a comentar, por cierto.

Una madre _(a la cual estoy evitando)_ , considerada una de las guardianas más sobresalientes de la actualidad. Y que si bien pudo manejar la situación de una mejor manera, ahora sé que hizo lo que creyó era correcto o lo que las circunstancias le permitieron.

Pero esa es una charla que sé, algún día tendremos.

También descubrí que tengo una abuela, a la que muy pronto conoceré y un tío sumamente amable, cariñoso, responsable y extremadamente inteligente. Digo, démosle crédito al hombre, es el único capaz de persuadir a Ibrahim Mazur. Sin embargo ya trabajo en eso, solo me bastaron unos cuantos pucheros y ojos de cachorro para que me permitiera entrenar con el equipo estrella.

Hablando de ellos, me recuerdan a los tres sujetos de esa película en donde cuidaban de un bebé. Aunque en ocasiones también podrían pasar de ser Athos, Porthos y Aramis, a los tres chiflados; incluyéndome en el conjunto.

Pavel me integró a los entrenamientos Takat y se convirtió en mi hoca1, que significa entrenador en mi idioma paterno. No obstante y con algo de presión de mi parte, cada uno se ofreció a mostrarme sus habilidades.

 _*** Flashback ***_

– _Bien Rose, los dejó para que decidan qué es lo que practicarán contigo – Pavel me sonrió dulcemente y le dirigió una mirada de "estas a cargo" a Atayán, antes de salir del gimnasio._

– _¿Qué te gustaría aprender? – Preguntó el persa afilando su espada._

– _¿Bromeas? Quiero una de esas – Dije con notable interés._

 _Zedrik intervino – Amir domina más de quince armas, Rose._

– _¡No es para tanto! – Desestimó Sasha mientras disfrutaba un coctel de mariscos – Además, no es el único que sabe cosas._

– _Eso es cierto, también puedes enseñarle tu especialidad – Dijo Atayán con una mini-pizca de ironía, la cual no dejé pasar._

 _Me crucé de brazos – ¿Y esa sería…?_

 _Zedrik aparentó seriedad y se apoyó casualmente en el hombro del ruso – ¿No es obvio? Su especialidad es el escapismo. Cada vez que se presenta una situación, él es el primero en huir y desaparecer._

– _Muy gracioso Esbra – Sasha se retiró sacudiéndose pelusas invisibles de donde se había apoyado el moroi – Ignóralos pastelito, están celosos porque soy mejor que ellos en muchos aspectos. Además de ser la imagen del equipo – No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada que Zedrik secundó._

* * *

A partir de ese día Atayán me enseña a manejar ciertas armas, alegando que tengo que encontrar la que se acople a mis recursos y personalidad. Pavel me apoya con los idiomas y a perfeccionar mis métodos de lucha; Sasha… la verdad es que lo único que me interesa de él es que me enseñe a pilotar, pero aún no convenzo al viejo. Y Zedrik, pasó a ser mi pareja de combate.

Fue un alivio no ser la única en calidad de aprendiz, así como convivir con nuevas personas. Mantienen mi mente ocupada.

Por ejemplo, mi relación con Ibrahim Mazur mejora con el paso de los días, aunque en ocasiones Pavel tiene que intervenir y fungir como el adulto responsable que es.

 _¿Qué puedo decir?_ Mi parecido con Abe es escalofriantemente innegable.

Con mi tío no podría estar mejor, el hombre es un pan. Es como el padre que siempre quise tener, pero que desastrosamente no tengo.

El trato con Atayán es 110% profesional. Se limita a entrenarme y a ayudarme con el cuidado de Shadow, que me sigue a todas partes, es como mi fiel guardián personal.

A Sasha cuando no está practicando yoga se le puede ver comiendo, ligando o ambas a la vez. Puede ser un tipo muy divertido cuando no está tratando de coquetear conmigo, pero sé que esconde mucho de él detrás de esa actitud.

Con Zedrik es con el que mejor relación tengo, tal vez es porque estamos cerca de la edad o a que los dos abusamos del sarcasmo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que saciara mi curiosidad de por qué se encontraba aquí y ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mejor no saberlo.

De procedencia rumana, pero nació y vivió hasta los seis en San Petersburgo. Tiene veintiún años, de los cuales quince ha vivido bajo la tutoría de Pavel ¿La razón…? _Da_ _ño colateral._

Resulta que el famoso atentado que acabaría con mi vida ocurrió exactamente afuera de su casa, el mismo día que Zedrik y sus padres abandonaban Rusia en busca de mejores oportunidades. No pude no sentirme mal por las consecuencias, la bomba que se suponía pondría fin a mi existencia terminó por llevarse todo lo que él tenía.

Pavel escuchó sus sollozos y lo rescató de entre los escombros con tan solo algunos moratones; no fue capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte. Mi amca2 crio a un buen muchacho, aunque en ocasiones demuestra los malos modales de Zmey. En fin, desde joven quiso ser lo que su padre adoptivo… _un guardián_. Motivo por el que hoy forma parte del equipo.

Zedrik perjura que ese terrible día nos conocimos, que viajamos en el mismo auto rumbo al hospital. La verdad es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de eso…

¿Mencioné ya que el chico es fan número uno de Dimitri Belikov?

Pues sí, al parecer el _Dios_ ruso comenzó con su fama desde joven. Para ser más exactos y teniendo al moroi como mi única fuente no muy confiable de información, se debió a una hazaña que realizó a los quince años y de la cual obviamente yo no sabía nada.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Terminé una severa jornada de entrenamiento persa. Mis días de claustro hicieron meya en mí, estaba jodidamente agotada y la idea de mi cama era lo más atractivo que se me había ocurrido en el día. Pero antes había que ordenar el nuevo equipamiento, cortesía de papi Zmey._

– _¿Qué se siente? – Preguntó Zedrik._

– _¿De qué hablas? – Lo miré extrañada pues no estábamos conversando._

 _Cerró el almacén y me sonrió como el mismísimo joker – ¡Ya sabes Buffy! – Rodeé los ojos – ¿Qué se siente ser entrenada por un Dios?_

 _Su emoción era tan evidente que definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que le di la espalda para que no viera lo mucho que me dañaba su pregunta._

 _– ¡Ay no! ¿Tú también? – Intenté desestimar su interés._

– _Vamos, no me puedes culpar. Quiero decir, ¡hablamos de Belikov! – Tomé asiento para verlo transformarse en uno de esos fanáticos de Marvel – Cuando me enteré que era tu mentor en la Academia, no sabes. Ya antes asesinaba por conocerlo y luego se supo lo de tus primeras muertes strigoi. Hice hasta lo imposible para que me enviaran por tu informe mensual a Sn. Vladimir solo para toparme con alguno de los dos, pero tu padre me lo prohibió rotundamente – Parecía molesto – Dijo que mi entusiasmo podría mandar todo al carajo… textual._

 _Suspiré y comencé a deshacer mi trenza – No es para tanto._

– _¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿¡Estás loca!? Portas la estrella de la batalla, eres hija de Janine Hathaway e Ibrahim Mazur (alias Zmey), te robaste a la que creímos era la última Dragomir de uno de los lugares más protegidos de nuestro mundo y Belikov fue tu mentor personal – Tomó aire – El novato que salvó, junto a otra leyenda, a poco menos de cien jóvenes reales de una muerte segura._

 _¿Dimitri hizo qué? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con la duda?_

 _– Zedrik, relaja tu pálido trasero moroi y dime de qué diablos hablas._

 _En cuanto hice la pregunta me miró como si hubiera cometido traición, pero al ver que no tenía ni idea… – ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – Se acercó y me tendió una mano – Ven, te mostraré._

* * *

Me llevó a su habitación para enseñarme viejos recortes de periódicos, que obviamente tradujo para mí.

Pero todos los titulares eran el mismo: " _Arthur Schoenberg evita tragedia real,"_ y como subtítulo: _"junto a novato de Sn. Basilio"_.

No supe qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Quiero decir, hay tantas cosas que sé no conozco de Dimitri, pero por qué nunca mencionó esto y cómo es que no lo descubrí estando en su casa… _en su propia alcoba ¡carajo!_ Zedrik siguió parloteando, pero mi mente no estaba con él.

 _¿Así conocería a Arthur? ¿Qué ocurrió?_ Entonces un nombre de la lista de los jóvenes rescatados me llamó la atención… _Adrián Ivashkov._

Ahí perdí cualquier rastro de la narración del moroi. No entiendo cómo es que algunas vidas siguen misteriosamente entrelazadas.

Me ajusté el cinturón de seguridad para el descenso. _Hmm… Dimitri ¿Pensarás en mí?_ Aparté la mirada de la ventanilla, mientras desdoblada el único recorte que mostraba a un joven dhampir de largo cabello marrón y hermosos ojos a juego; junto a un moroi rubio de apellido Zeklos.

 _No otra vez, Rose ¡Enfócate, tienes una misión!_

No fue fácil para mí no tener modo alguno de saber que Lissa o mis amigos se encontraban bien. Sin embargo, Abe solucionó eso con un contacto que le informa desde la Corte. Lo cual ayudó considerablemente pues los primeros días no sabía qué hacer conmigo misma, me sentía fuera de lugar y con la terrible necesidad de encontrar algo que me evitara pensar en _él,_ o en todo.

Por eso fui tan contundente con el viejo para que me permitiera entrenar con el equipo o mejor dicho, a ellos conmigo. Pues si de él dependiera me tendría viviendo como la princesa que no soy.

Un día, después de la práctica habitual quise exponerles una idea que llevaba noches rondándome la cabeza. Algo arriesgado que definitivamente pondría a prueba las nuevas tácticas que habíamos ensayado hasta el cansancio.

 _*** Flashback ***_

– _Deséame suerte Shadow – Acaricié su suave pelaje y me dispuse a hablar con los muchachos – ¿Tío Pavel? Me preguntaba… ¿no crees que sería bueno probar una de las rutina en el campo de batalla?_

 _Inminentemente obtuve su atención; el persa dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, Sasha se quedó a medio bocado de tarta y el semblante de Zedrik se iluminó por completo. Conocían mi método para cazar cuando estuve en Rusia y las nuevas tácticas aplicaban perfectamente._

– _¿Qué tienes en mente Rose? – Pavel se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente._

– _Nada no muy arriesgado, solo digo que busquemos un lugar en donde poder aplicarlas – Por su expresión supe que consideraba la situación, de haberme dirigido primero a mi padre habría obtenido un no rotundo – Podemos analizar posibles situaciones, designamos la solución y actuamos. Así le restamos al mundo algunos strigoi y generamos aprendizajes._

– _Esta bien – Concluyó Pavel, ganándose más de una mirada._

– _¿Hablas en serio? Si algo le pasa al pastelito Zmey nos mata – Sasha se olvidó de su tarta de manzana – Él fue muy claro: practiquen con ella, dejen que les pateé el trasero y ella siempre tiene que ganar – Rodeé los ojos, conociendo a Abe sabía que diría algo así._

 _Mi tío retomó la palabra – Rose tiene razón, las nuevas rutinas son muy buenas como para no llevarlas a cabo. El margen de error es mínimo y si manejamos las posibles situaciones tendremos todo bajo control. Es una buena opción de entrenamiento._

 _Zedrik se acercó – ¡Ese fue un pedazo de discurso! ¿Qué piensas Atayán?_

– _Coincido con Pavel, pero tendremos que ser cautelosos._

– _No puedo creerlo. Si el jefe me cuestiona le diré que no estaba informado ¿Además, en dónde van a encontrar un lugar con esas características?_

 _Maliciosamente le sonreí al ruso – Pensé que tú podrías ayudarnos con eso. Ya sabes, lo de siempre: chicas guapas, música, alcohol y como postre, algunos strigoi – Me volví a mi amca – Solo tengo una duda… emm, ¿quién se lo dirá a Abe?_

~•~

 _Tres días después y sin la simpatía de mi baba, nos encontrábamos en un famoso bar cerca del Gran Bazar. Cada uno en sus posiciones, atentos a nuestro alrededor y a la espera de cualquier oportunidad._

 _Sentada en un extremo de la barra y con Zedrik como mi acompañante, comencé a observar a dos jóvenes humanos que charlaban en inglés._

– _Te lo aseguro, nos dirá en dónde encontrar vampiros de verdad ¿Trajiste el dinero? – El otro asintió – Entonces no habrá problemas, en poco tiempo seremos inmortales._

 _No podía creer lo que oía. Si esto era lo que creía que era… ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Miré a mi compañero y su semblante refleaba el mío – La rutina tendrá que esperar._

 _Zedrik comenzó a levantarse del taburete, mientras dejaba algo de dinero sobre la barra – La curiosidad mató al gato, Rose._

– _Y ya sabes cómo termina la historia: el gato murió feliz después de satisfacer su curiosidad – Presioné el intercomunicador cuando de pronto, percibí una sutil ola de nauseas. Sigo sin saber por qué los efectos Shadow Kiss no desaparecieron junto con el vínculo – Takat, hay una situación. Sigan a los extranjeros._

– _Se dirigen a la salida trasera – Señaló Amir._

– _¡Perfecto! Van hacia un callejón mugriento – Agregó Sasha – Solo para aclarar, ustedes pagarán la factura de la tintorería._

 _Nos reunimos en la salida de emergencia, unos segundos después de que los jóvenes abandonaran el lugar – ¿Cuántos son? – Preguntó Pavel._

– _Posiblemente seis – Los miré rápidamente – Quiero a uno con vida, ahora vamos y salvemos a ese par de idiotas._

* * *

Para cuando salimos los strigoi ya tenían presos a los humanos. Desgraciadamente la pelea no duró; éramos seis contra siete y los redujimos con bastante facilidad. Ya liberados y muy aterrados, Pavel ahuyentó a los jóvenes mientras que Shadow, Atayán y yo, arrinconamos al que parecía ser el líder.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue todo menos agradable. La tortura que ejercí cuando estuve en busca de Dimitri fue mera ficción comparada con el método persa.

En segundos, Amir logró que aquel strigoi moribundo prácticamente cantara.

Admito que al principio no sabía qué hacer con esa información. Sentía una mezcla de emociones, desde rabia hasta impotencia, que aún hoy me invaden.

Al parecer existe un strigoi muy poderoso en Rusia al que hasta sus mismos secuaces temen, ya que prefieren morir que delatarlo. En fin, no tenemos un nombre, solo que lo llaman _korol´3_ y que está enviando grupos strigoi en busca de adeptos humanos que se unan a la causa.

Pero ahí no acabó el asunto, ya que salieron a relucir algunos nombres. El primero y menos importante: Tafari. Al parecer mi amigo nigeriano soltó la sopa y toda Rusia está en busca de la "cazadora". De ahí que Zedrik me llamé Buffy.

No me hace gracia que mi cuello tenga un precio y cabe resaltar que entre las letras pequeñas se lee: _con vida ¿Para qué demonios me querrían con vida? ¿Para torturarme después? O para llevarme ante el famoso strigoi y éste termine matándome._

Sin embargo y siendo poco optimistas, solo se escucha el apellido Mazur. Lo que se traduce a altas probabilidades de problemas para Abe y termina por involucrar al equipo.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo. En ese momento no supe qué es lo que pensaban los demás, pero yo era un manojo de múltiples pensamientos. Aunque hubo uno en particular que me dio el coraje para actuar.

En la casa Badica recuerdo haber pensado: _¿habrá más strigoi por ahí con la idea de enganchar humanos ingenuos que buscan la tan anhelada inmortalidad?_ y que aprovechándose de eso hacen daño a un montón de inocentes.

Pero lo olvidé cuando la vida decidió ser una perra conmigo. En aquel entonces simplemente no podía obtener un descanso. Gente agonizó a causa de la ayuda humana que recibieron los strigoi… Mason murió prácticamente por la misma razón.

Esa noche después del bar, le hice una promesa al que fuera mi mejor amigo. Le juré encontrar a la mente siniestra que está utilizando a las personas como marionetas y ponerle un fin.

 _Cuésteme lo que me cueste._

Pero primero tenía que hablar con el viejo, otra vez.

Más que nada para que estuviera informado, porque para mí, el tema no estaba a discusión. Además de que necesitaría un equipo propio para las pesquisas, no podía disponer del suyo y menos con la situación actual.

 _*** Flashback ***_

– _¿Pavel? Dile algo – Mi anca intentó hablar – ¡Esto es una locura y no lo voy a permitir! ¿Y tú, no tienes nada que decir? – Su hermano lo volvió a intentar, pero… – ¡Mírate! ¿Quién es el consentidor ahora? Pero esto lo sabrá mamá y no va a ser feliz cuando sepa que estás de acuerdo con que su única nieta se lance al matadero – Esta vez Pavel solo se cruzó de brazos, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _Caminé hasta su lado del escritorio, no me dejó más remedio que utilizar el cartucho de hija – Papá por favor, entiéndeme. Esto es importante para mí – Me arrodillé y coloque mis manos sobre sus rodillas – Puedo hacer mucho más por el mundo si estoy afuera, cazando strigoi… podría salvar muchas vidas._

 _Abe suspiró – ¿Por qué no puedes ser como las jóvenes normales de tu edad? Pídeme un auto, un departamento, lo que sea que no te ponga en peligro de muerte – Miró a su hermano con absoluta seriedad y le habló en turco – ¿Qué piensas?_

– _No voy a mentir, esto es muy arriesgado. Pero entiendo perfectamente, para esto fue entrenada y necesita algo a que aferrarse. Sin mencionar que es mejor que tenerla aquí y verla suspirar por algo que talvez nunca va a recuperar…_

 _Exasperada los interrumpí – ¡Ah no! No vuelvan a iniciar una charla turca cuando aún no domino el idioma._

 _Con cansancio, Abe se apretó el puente de la nariz. Vi en sus ojos que esto no le gustaba ni un poco, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer – A veces es tan inconveniente tener una mini-mí – Sonreí, después de todo lo había conseguido – ¿Qué necesitas?_

– _Que encuentres a alguien por mí._

* * *

Lo que me trae hasta este momento…

– ¿Es aquí? – Sasha llamó mi atención mientras se bajaba las gafas de diseñador y observaba el barrio.

Me encogí de hombros – No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

Atayán me abrió la portezuela del auto; sus ojos siempre vigilando – No te apartes mucho de nuestra línea de visión, hay algo que no me gusta Rose.

Asentí y salí junto a Shadow – Ok, pero déjenme hablar a mí.

Los tres hombres aguardaron junto al coche, totalmente listos para saltar a la acción. Rápidamente recorrí el descuidado andador, llegué al umbral, tomé aire y llamé a la puerta.

 _¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Que se encuentren en casa!_

Comencé a oír pasos lentos aproximándose, así que puse mi sonrisa ganadora y esperé lo mejor.

La puerta se abrió y un dhampir muy despeinado y con evidente sueño apareció.

– ¡Hola chicos! ¿Me extrañaron?

* * *

1 _Hoca:_ "instructor u entrenador" en turco.

2 _Amca:_ "tío" en turco.

3 _Korol´:_ "rey" en ruso.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.

Espero no haberlas enredado con tantas escenas retrospectivas, pero eran necesarias y lo más importante, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. No se olviden de dejarme todos sus comentarios.

El siguiente episodio aguarda una gran sorpresa, no te lo pierdas.

Un beso, Isy.


	10. Capítulo 7

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

 _~•~•~ Episodio Especial ~•~•~•_

* * *

Capítulo 7

 _Dimitri_

– ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! – Me maldije golpe tras golpe al gastado saco de box que guardaba en el viejo cobertizo de casa – ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

Terminé mi asalto sintiéndome más frustrado que cuando inicié, tomé la toalla para secarme el sudor del cuerpo y salí al jardín trasero.

Años atrás respirar el fresco aire de Siberia me brindaba cierta calma… hoy, no era de gran ayuda.

Hacía una tarde tranquila. Con un viento muy ligero que mecía en sincronía las ramas de los árboles, la hierba crecida y las hebras rebeldes de mi cabello; un cielo despejado y matizado por varios tonos de naranja; el canto de las aves; los niños del barrio jugando al escondite; el dulce aroma del pan negro de mi madre y la seguridad que te produce estar por fin en tu hogar.

Sin embargo, jamás había experimentado este vacío que me invade el pecho. Me sentía… _solo._

Juro que todo lo que deseaba hacer al instante de haber vuelto, era estar a solas en los brazos de mi Roza. Para llorar a mis víctimas y todas y cada una de las atrocidades cometidas.

Luego recordé que ella había sido una, tal vez a la que más hice sufrir y entonces decidí que lo mejor para Rose era que continuara sin mí. Aunque eso acabara con lo que quedaba de mí, de todas formas no creía merecer la segunda oportunidad que se me ofrecía.

 _¡Que equivocado estaba!_

Me hice creer: _Roza está mejor sin ti, ella no te necesita_ ¿Pero y yo?

En el remoto caso de que me hubieran devuelto mi estatus como guardián, por el motivo que fuera, habría aceptado ser tutor de Vasilisa. Uno: por agradecimiento, dos: porque era mi deber y tres: le hice un juramento.

Lo que me habría obligado a trabajar con Rose _¿Y luego qué?,_ _¿qué iba a hacer?_

Verla día y noche, a diario; viajaríamos, alternaríamos turnos, compartiríamos horas de arduo trabajo solo para mantener a Lissa a salvo _¡Carajo!_ Prácticamente viviríamos juntos y _¿habría sido suficiente?_ Digo, limitarme a observar _¿Soy tan fuerte como para ignorarla como lo hice hasta el día del incidente en la cafetería? ¿Habría podido pasar por alto verla con Ivashkov? Verla sonreírle, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo… besarlo._

Y lo esencial, tenerla a mi lado y no devorarla a besos hasta que no tenga la menor duda de cuánto la amo… _¡No! No, la respuesta es no._

 _¿En qué demonios pensaba?_

Fui un estúpido al creer que podía seguir con mi vida sin que Roza supiera lo que en realidad sentía… siento por ella. Soy un idiota por haberle hecho creer que no significaba nada, que mi cargo era más importante y que le bebía lealtad y agradecimiento solo a Lissa por devolverme a dhampir.

Si no conozco en su totalidad la historia de trasfondo, es porque nunca le permití a Rose contarme toda su versión. Pero para mí, Roza es lo primero y no hay nada más, nunca lo hubo.

Debería estar aquí, a mi lado. Quizás ahora planeando unas vacaciones tropicales, o a Egipto, siempre he querido conocer el Cairo.

En cambio sigo aquí, a tres días de volver a la Corte y tratando de encontrarla para luego suplicarle su perdón.

Me recosté sobre la hierba y miré al cielo – Sé que no soy el más fiel o creyente, y que como strigoi cometí muchos pecados. Pero te lo suplico, ayúdame a encontrarla. Necesito asegurarme que se encuentra bien y Rose debe saber la verdad. Te juro que dejaré la decisión en sus manos. Solo, envíame una señal… cualquier cosa que me lleve hasta ella. Tengo que encontrarla, por favor.

Poco después sentí movimiento a cada lado – Tío Dimka – Paul se recostó a mi lado derecho – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Asentí y estiré el brazo para que apoyara la cabeza – La abuela Olena dice que estas triste por la tía Roza, pero mamá dice que no te preguntemos nada porque eso te pone más triste ¿Es verdad? – Zoya se acurrucó a mi izquierda, en el hueco de mi cuello – No va a regresar ¿Es que ya no nos quiere?

Su inocencia me desarmaba. Es increíble cómo Rose se ganó en tan poco tiempo el afecto de mi familia _¿Acaso fue diferente contigo?_

Me aclaré la garganta, ya que había pasado algunos minutos sin pronunciar palabra – No dudes de su cariño, ella te tiene mucho aprecio Paul y a tu hermana. Es solo que… es complicado y no lo entenderías – Abracé a mi pequeña sobrina – Pero te prometo que algún día volverás a verla… todos nosotros.

– Eso espero, la tía Roza y tú son muy populares en mi escuela y estoy tan orgulloso de que sean parte de mi familia – _¡Tienes que ser fuerte Dimitri!_ – Quiero que conozcan a todos mis amigos, que nos cuenten sus aventuras y nos enseñen a luchar. Y… – Comencé a notarlo un poco tímido – … ella es muy bonita – Susurró.

No contuve la risa. Al parecer Paul tenía un flechazo por la misma mujer que yo, aunque lo mío es mucho más grave. Un mal de familia, supongo.

– Sí, lo es – Me levanté con una Zoya totalmente dormida – Entremos, se está haciendo tarde para la cena y ya conoces a la abuela Yeva – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se puso de pie y entró a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

– … ¿estas completamente segura? – Frustrado me pasé la mano por el cabello – Bien, no te preocupes Lissa. Recogeré a Christian en Sn. Petersburgo y nos veremos en la Corte el miércoles a primera hora… gracias, me gustaría revisar esos informes… sí, acabo de empacar… está bien, adiós.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Arrojé el celular con excesiva fuerza contra la puerta de mi habitación.

 _¡Genial! Esto se pone cada vez peor… ¡Diablos! Necesito otro móvil_ – Ese aparato del demonio no tiene la culpa de nada – Mi abuela entró a la alcoba, seguida de mi madre.

– ¿Qué sucede Dimka? ¿Hay algo mal?

Retiré mi bolsa de viaje de la cama para que tomaran asiento – ¡Todo está mal, mamá! No hay nada, ni una sola pista. Nada que nos dé un indicio de dónde demonios está. No tengo ¡NADA!

Exasperado golpeé el muro, provocando el sobresalto de mi madre y el entrecejo de mi abuela – Pensé que ya habías superado ese mal hábito jovencito – Yeva regresó por donde entró – Cuando vuelvas a dominar en ti, búscame.

Cansado, decaído y sintiéndome más pérdido que nunca, me senté junto a mi madre – ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – Apoyó su mano sobre las mías – Tal vez no sea tan inteligente como ustedes los guardianes, pero soy buena escuchando.

– Usted señora – La besé en la sien – Es la mujer más inteligente y encantadora que conozco – Suspiré – ¡Y _Zmey_ es lo que sucede! – Me quité la banda elástica del cabello – La reina Vasilisa envió un equipo de búsqueda a Estambul, que es el segundo lugar más obvio en dónde buscarla después de Rusia. Y...

– ¿Y? – Me animó a continuar.

– Que comprobamos que Ibrahim Mazur no es de Turquía, Turquía le pertenece a él. Al parecer todo fueron callejones sin salida, no consiguieron nada, nadie quiso cooperar. Janine y yo realizaremos una pesquisa en la capital del país, pero queríamos reducir posibilidades. No contábamos con que nos toparíamos con un muro de concreto, hablando figuradamente.

Mi madre me sonrió con simpatía – No muchas personas están dispuestas a ir en contra de Abe. Es un buen hombre, aunque se empeñe en demostrar lo contrario. Tiene sus métodos y contactos, pero tú tienes los tuyos. La encontrarás Dimka, sé que lo harás; eres fuerte, inteligente y muy capaz.

Guardamos silencio un momento – ¿Lo sabías? – Levantó una ceja pidiéndome que me explicara mejor – Cuando estuvieron aquí… ¿sabías que era hija de Ibrahim? ¿Él te dijo algo?

Negó con la cabeza – Supuse que ella era especial, pocas veces Abe toma los asuntos en sus propias manos – Fijó la mirada en la foto del buró – Lo noté genuinamente preocupado y cuando Roza recobró la conciencia – Se encogió de hombros – Descubrí las muchas similitudes, pero no pregunté – Tomó la imagen – Él ha hecho mucho por esta familia, era lo menos que podía hacer, ayudarlo sin condición.

– Mamá, necesito saber qué fue lo que…

– Ya te lo dije hijo, ese es un tema que no me corresponde. Si has de saber, será por tus hermanas o por la misma Roza.

* * *

Son las tres quince de la madrugada y no puedo conciliar el sueño. Lissa creyó que viniendo aquí me desharía de algunos problemas, pero al parecer solo han surgido más.

Sigo sin saber nada de Roza y Mazur nos obstaculiza el camino a cada paso que damos; al parecer hubo una situación que involucra a dos de mis hermanas y a Rose. Lo único que sé es que Karolina no está implicada, pues cuando quise sacar el tema a colación tanto Sonya como Vika se delataron por sus reacciones. Y mi madre dispuso no incluirme a menos que sea decisión de ellas hacerlo.

Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de qué pudo haber pasado.

Frustrado me levanté para abrir la ventana. _Dimitri, no eres el único que está teniendo dificultades._

Christian viajó a Rusia por asuntos relacionados con su herencia, ya que desde hace una semana no cuenta con un albacea.

– ¿Puedes creerlo Iván? – Observé la fotografía que nos tomamos hace quince años en la casa de campo de su abuelo – Tasha está muerta… murió siendo una asesina.

 _*** Flashback ***_

– _Belikov, no tienes que hacerlo. Solo te lo digo porque… bueno, no sé ni por qué te lo digo. Pero esa es su voluntad, ella quiere verte – Christian concluyó con cansancio y notable tristeza._

 _Asentí con rigidez – Sé que no estoy obligado – Tanto Lissa como Alberta y Janine permanecieron en silencio – Pero lo haré. Necesito cerrar el ciclo, no quiero lamentarme después por lo que pude haber hecho y no hice. Y si me permites un consejo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

 _Petrov se acercó al él – Se lo debes a la mujer que te salvó la vida._

 _~•~_

– _¿Dimka? – La incredulidad era palpable en su rostro – Viniste… ¿por qué? – Terminó murmurando._

 _Mantén el control, pensé – Dímelo tú, deseabas verme. Pues aquí estoy._

 _Me senté frente a Tasha, que tenía un aspecto bastante desmejorado. Su juicio había tardado más de lo normal debido a las circunstancias: la muerte de la reina, la coronación de Lissa, etc._

– _Tú siempre tan contundente – Sonrió débilmente – Pues bien, tomando en cuenta que ya no tengo mucho tiempo y que dudo volverás a visitarme… hablaré – En honor a la verdad, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí – Espero que no me guardes rencor, que entiendas por qué actué de esa manera y puedas perdonarme. Nuestro mundo necesita un cambio urgente; Tatiana simplemente aceptó tratar a los jóvenes dhampir como a peones de ajedrez. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, morirían inocentes._

 _Cada palabra pronunciada hacía crecer mi ira ¡Ella de verdad pensó que nos hacía un favor!_

– _Eso no te detuvo con Rose, era inocente de todo eso y no te importó que pagara con su vida por algo que no cometió – Levanté la voz – ¿Cómo me pides que te comprenda cuando intentaste quitarme mi razón de ser? ¿Qué pensaste que sucedería? ¿Qué correría a tus brazos una vez muerta ella…? ¡No Tasha! También me habrías matado a mí. Sabías lo que sentía por ella, cuán especial es para mí y aun así no te importó. Te creí mi amiga, pero eso no te impidió hacernos daño._

– _Dimka, por favor…_

– _¿Y Christian?, ¿pensaste en él? Tú mejor que nadie conoce la carga con la que tiene que vivir por culpa de la mala decisión de sus padres, y vienes y le sumas algo mucho peor. Te dio igual volver a colocarlo en una posición incómoda ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido suficiente? – Tomé aire – Si te hace sentir mejor, no te odio. Pero que sepas que aborrezco cada una de tus malas decisiones y actos malintencionados._

 _Me dispuse a irme, ya no tenía más que decir – ¿Asistirás a mi ejecución? Al menos… ¿llorarás mi deceso?_

– _No me verás ahí – La observé por última vez – Sin embargo, te aseguro que me lamentaré por la amiga que perdí hace tanto tiempo – Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda – Adiós Natasha._

 _Justo antes de salir, la escuché susurrar – Adiós, te amo._

* * *

Extraña manera de demostrarlo… en fin.

A la mañana siguiente busqué a mi abuela antes de partir a Sn. Petersburgo. Sin embargo, fue Victoria quien me encontró primero – ¿Dimitri, tienes un minuto? – Musitó.

 _Esto es serio,_ puesto que casi nunca me llama por mi nombre.

– Por supuesto – Intenté sonar lo más natural posible, quería brindarle la confianza que parecía necesitar para que de una vez por todas me dijera qué fue lo que pasó – Dime, te escucho.

Suspiró entrecortadamente – Prométeme que la encontrarás. Yo… le dije cosas horribles y quiero pedirle perdón.

Noté como luchaba por retener sus lágrimas y fue entonces cuando verdaderamente me alarmé – Vika, por lo que más quieras ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué sucedió que las tiene tan descompuestas? – Negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba el llanto – ¿Es grave?

– Pudo llegar a serlo, pero Roza lo impidió – Sollozó – Y yo no supe agradecérselo. Sé que quieres saber más, pero te lo contaré hasta que ella esté presente – Se recompuso un poco – Es algo que no quiero volver a mencionar, ¿puedes entenderme?

La abracé, mi hermana pequeña pocas veces demuestra debilidad y parecía que esto, fuese lo que fuese, no había pasado a mayores – Si, sí puedo – La miré a los ojos – Te lo prometo, haré todo lo posible por encontrarla y traerla a casa.

Sonrió sutilmente – Confío en ti – Pronto volvió su seriedad – Aunque tengo algo más que decirte. Conozco bien tu autocontrol, sé que tiene un límite y que estás llegando a ese punto y no me gusta.

– No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien – _Espero._

Me despedí del resto de la familia. Dicen que a nadie le gustan las despedidas, yo no soy la excepción. Mucho menos cuando veo a mi madre obligarse a no llorar.

Por último, subí a la habitación de mi abuela – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Eso depende de ti – La sabiduría de Yeva tiene una forma muy particular, desde siempre lo he creído. Tomé respiraciones profundas y entré – Siéntate Dimka y escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Convencer a Denis, Artur y Lev de unirse a la cacería de brujas fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Aunque admito que me llevé el crédito al presentarles un contrato laboral bastante atractivo: residencia en el extranjero, cómodo alojamiento y transporte, comidas incluidas, formación a cargo de guardianes experimentados y diversas prácticas de campo con posibilidades de mantener un puesto fijo.

Punto uno: conseguir un equipo adecuado _¡Hecho!_

Punto número dos: articular dicho equipo. _En pausa._

Rose Hathaway no es conocida por meditar las situaciones antes de actuarlas _¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!_ Sin embargo, esta vez no me podía lanzar a matar sin antes asegurar bien este requerimiento. Por mi seguridad y la de los hombres que me seguirán. Y digo solo hombres, porque desgraciadamente Tamara se mudó a Alemania por cuestiones de trabajo.

Independientemente de que seré la única mujer de la unidad; fue una de las condiciones impuestas por Abe. Me hizo prometer que antes de hacer nada sometería al equipo a un entrenamiento riguroso, incluyendo algunas pruebas teniendo a Pavel u Atayán como jefe guardián.

Acepté, pues ya lo venía pensando y reconozco que es aventurado de mi parte creer que estoy preparada para liderar un equipo… porque no lo estoy.

 _¡En fin!_ La parte difícil, fue salir de Kazán en una sola pieza.

 _Nota: Nunca dudar del instinto persa._

Atayán estaba en lo correcto. Algo no le gustó prácticamente desde que arribamos a la ciudad y para cuando volvíamos a la pista de aterrizaje, fuimos emboscados por un significativo grupo de doce mercenarios humanos y tres strigoi.

Gracias a mi sentido vomitivo, alerté oportunamente al equipo y he de manifestar que cada vez se agudiza más. Eso, o la red strigoi se organizó excelentemente. De tal manera que fuimos vigilados desde el momento en que pusimos un pie fuera del jet.

 _¡Santo infierno! Comienzo a hablar con propiedad y a pensar lógicamente ¿Cómo llegué a esto?_

* * *

– Baba déjame hablar o voy a colgar – El viejo podía ser intenso cuando se lo proponía – ¡Por supuesto que sería capaz! – Tanta era su exaltación que comenzó a mezclar el turco con el inglés – ¿Quieres calmarte? Estamos bien… ¿cómo que no te importan los demás…? ¡Uf! Eres imposible… estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño… ¿quién te lo dijo?

Miré a Atayán, Sasha y Zedrik que me observaban atentos, el resto parecía no saber qué sucedía – Esto no va bien, si tenemos suerte seremos despedidos. Si no, considérennos material para chimeneas – Ivanov se dirigió a sus compatriotas.

– Sí, recibí un fuerte golpe ¿y cuál es el problema? Los guardianes los recibimos a diario… ellos eran más y Shadow se encargó de aniquilar al sujeto – Mi cachorro se acurrucó en mi regazo – El desmayo fue después y se debió a que nos saltamos la comida… ¡ya sé que no soy médico! Pero tú tampoco y gracias a tu necedad tus tutores me trajeron a uno y ahora estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo, esperar – _¿Por qué es tan testarudo?_ – Sabes qué, quiero hablar con tu versión razonable, pásame a Pavel… ¡entrégale el teléfono a tu hermano! – Se escuchó un leve forcejeo – Amca, te comunico con Atayán.

Le entregué el móvil a Amir y esperé a que llamaran mi nombre de incógnita: Serena Summers, que es una mezcla entre mi anime favorito y el bobo apodo de Zedrik.

Distraídamente acaricié a mi fiel mascota. Este chico me había salvado una vez más de tener una lesión grave _¿Tendrá un sexto sentido oculto? No sería tan alocado ¿o sí?_ _¡Uff! Hasta mis pensamientos son irónicos,_ jamás pensé que vería el día en que me jugaría bromas a mí misma.

– Tu padre quiere que volvamos cuanto antes – Comunicó Amir.

– ¡Por favor! Solo fuimos atacados por un montón de rusos lunáticos – Sasha, Denis, Artur y Lev me dirigieron una mirada que si hubiera tenido una cámara conmigo, habría sido épico – Sin ofender al resto de la población que goza perfectamente de sus facultades mentales.

– En cuanto el médico te realice el chequeo, partiremos. Ningún lugar en Rusia es seguro para ti en este momento – Asentí no queriendo comenzar una disputa con el persa.

– ¿Pastelito? – Me volví a Sasha – Si me lo permites… ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Zedrik que se encontraba a mi lado, negó con la cabeza – ¿Cómo en la tierra verde de Dios esto es mi culpa?

Se acercó a mí e intentó inútilmente ahuyentar a Shadow – ¡Aléjate, bestia pulgosa! Déjame ver, hay un precio por tu garganta en todo el país y aun así decidiste venir a buscar a estos… trotamundos – Lev intentó defenderse, aunque fue inútil – Terminamos luchando en medio de la nada contra una horda de fanáticos y ahora estamos estancados en una clínica de Sn. Petersburgo, obligados a correr para mantener la cabeza pegada al cuerpo ¿Olvidé algo?

– ¡Cállate Sasha! – Zedrik intervino – A veces te comportas como mi hermana.

– Tú no tienes hermanas, Esbra… – Se quedó a media frase debido a la interrupción de una enfermera.

Shadow bajó de mis piernas y se acercó a Atayán. Entonces, mientras me ponía de pie experimenté otro mareo.

Tanto Denis como Zedrik se levantaron de sus asientos para evitar que cayera – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el moroi.

– Debe ser algo que comí… – Me enderecé – Al parecer hoy mi estómago no está muy de acuerdo conmigo – Todos, y me refiero a todos ellos, me vieron con evidente incredulidad y algo parecido a la preocupación. Lo cual me obligó a intentar aligerar el ambiente – ¿Qué?, ¿no tengo permitido sentirme mal? ¿Tener una debilidad? Hasta Superman tiene su kriptonita.

– Por aquí señorita Summers – Volvió a llamarme la mujer – ¿Entrará sola o… con alguno de ellos? ¿Tal vez su marido? – Sonrió con cordialidad.

Instintivamente tomé la muñeca de Zedrik – Él irá conmigo.

* * *

– Nunca había estado en un consultorio tan lujoso – Le comenté a Zedrik mientras esperábamos al médico y los resultados de los estudios relámpago que me realizó – En la Academia era cliente distinguido, pero habría ingresado gustosa si hubiera habido algo así – Miré las enormes peceras que adornaban la habitación.

– Tu padre no se limita cuando se trata de ti, Rose. He escuchado que el Dr. Romanov es uno de los mejores a nivel mundial y también uno de los que más disfruta de sus honorarios.

El hombre mayor volvió con un expediente en sus manos – Usted se encuentra perfectamente de salud – Yo francamente lo dudaba, ya que aún sentía los estragos del vértigo – No obstante… tomando en cuenta la sintomatología que ha experimentado, tengo una pregunta más – _No me gusta ese tono._ Zedrik notó mi malestar y tomó mi mano en apoyo – ¿Cuándo fue su última relación sexual?

* * *

 _Esto no puede estar pasándome…_

 _¡Es que simplemente no es posible!_

 _Es genéticamente improbable._

 _Pero todo estaba ahí: mi cansancio excesivo, el aumento de apetito y sueño, el vértigo, el sutil dolor de mis pechos._

Nunca he sido regular en mis períodos y creí que se trataba de un retraso habitual, debido al estrés al que estuve sometida.

– Creo que necesito sentarme.

– Rose tranquilízate, estas emociones no son buenas en tu estado.

– No lo entiendes Zedrik, no puedo estar embarazada. Solo he dormido con un hombre en mi vida y es un puto dhampir – Me atraganté con un sollozo – ¿Por qué la vida sigue arrojándome pruebas tan duras? ¿Qué fue lo que hice que me condenó para siempre? ¿No creen que ya he tenido suficiente? ¿Qué más tengo que sacrificar?

Me miró con un poco de aprensión y ¿quién no? Yo misma dudaría de algo tan descabellado como esto.

– Sé que es difícil, pero intenta relajarte o los demás se darán cuenta. Los envié a comer como pediste, Atayán nos espera en el auto a dos cuadras de aquí y ya sospecha algo. Seguramente intentará hacer palanca, pero ya lo resolveremos – Sorpresivamente me abrazó, tal vez para calmar los temblores involuntarios de mis extremidades – Sé que esto lo cambia todo… pero ahora es prioridad salir de aquí. Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar.

 _¡Quiero ir a casa!_

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

La mayoría de las veces los acertijos de mi abuela son tan crípticos que me lleva varios días, incluso meses, descifrarlos.

– _La vida es como una noria, da vueltas, muchas vueltas Dimka. A veces se está arriba, otras abajo. Sin embargo, tienes que seguir adelante y esperar el momento justo para actuar. El destino es el viejo más sabio, pero a ti te corresponderá afrontar con la cabeza en alto, visualizar lo que quieres y luchar con coraje._ _Ahora, te daré el consejo que no me has pedido: nunca dudes de lo evidente. Ten presente esto y alcanzarás la felicidad._

Luego me pidió que hiciera mi vida lo más normal posible, para así recuperar mi esencia y a la persona que un día fui.

Por lo que terminé aquí, en mi librería favorita de Sn. Petersburgo.

Cada vez que visitaba la cuidad cuando era un niño, volvía a casa con uno o dos clásicos del oeste, regalos de mi madre por un buen comportamiento.

Así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Según Rose, no hay peor intento que el que no se hace.

Seguí buscando en las estanterías. No obstante, no era capaz de concentrarme en los títulos de los libros, algo en las palabras de mi abuela no me dejaba en paz.

 _¡Vamos Dimitri! Ella tiene razón ¡Levanta la cabeza y lucha por lo que quieres!_

Y así lo hice, levanté la mirada al gran ventanal que daba a la concurrida calle. La luz del atardecer le brindaba al local una energía bastante particular.

De pronto, los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron.

Una sensación bastante familiar me invadió y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Frente a mí y al otro lado de la calle, vi un manojo de rizos marrones que reconocería en cualquier sitio. Sabía que era ella, tenía que ser ella.

No perdí tiempo y salí corriendo del establecimiento. Poco me importó empujar transeúntes a mi paso, mi misión era recuperarla y no dejarla ir jamás.

Quise atravesar la calle, pero era hora pico. Iba a perderla si no actuaba, así que sin pensarlo me lancé entre los autos en movimiento – ¡Rose! – Grité sin éxito.

– ¡Roza! – Lo volví a intentar.

Se detuvo frente a un lujoso automóvil. Lentamente se giró y en el proceso sus hermosos cabellos volaron haciéndola lucir tan hermosa, que me dolía el solo mirarla.

No supe en qué momento dejé de correr, pero al intentar avanzar, Rose negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Algo en sus bellos ojos me obligó a quedarme donde estaba. Había llorado y no quería que me acercara, en ese instante me percaté del moroi que la acompañaba. El joven la sostenía en un medio abrazo, ambos abordaron el vehículo no dándome ninguna oportunidad.

La multitud continuó su camino, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ocurrió...

Una vez más, había dejado escapar al amor de vida.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer, en esta ocasión estoy muy emocionada por leer sus comentarios. Este capítulo y el que sigue, son la verdadera columna vertebral de la historia.

Espero no haberlas defraudado y que continúen conmigo hasta el final.

Les deseo que tengan o hayan tenido, un excelente día.

Saludos, Isy.


	11. Capítulo 8

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

 _~•~•~ Episodio Especial ~•~•~_

* * *

Capítulo 8

 _Rose_

Hace dos meses…

– _Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó con Víctor – Comenzó Dimitri, luego de entrar a la habitación del motel. Yo francamente… lo que menos deseaba era conversar._

– _No hay nada qué decir. Solo que acabo de demostrar que realmente soy la asesina que todo el mundo dice que soy. Maté a Víctor a sangre fría._

 _Verdad que refutó – Eso no fue a sangre fría._

 _No quería escucharlo, estaba aterrada de mí misma y solo quería encontrar un agujero en algún lugar recóndito y quedarme ahí, pudriéndome para siempre._

 _– ¡Demonios lo fue! El plan consistía en someterlos, así podríamos liberar a Jill. No era amenaza para mí ¡Era un viejo por el amor de Dios!_

 _– Parecía una amenaza, usó su magia contra ti – Dijo tentativamente._

 _¿Por qué no me daba la maldita razón y ya?_ _– No iba a matarme y con el tiempo no podría mantenerla. Pude haber esperado o escapado ¡Demonios, escapé! ¡Pero en lugar de capturarlo lo golpeé contra una pared de concreto! No era rival para mí. Un viejo, maté a un hombre viejo. Quería encerrarlo de nuevo, que pasara el resto de su vida en prisión pagando por sus crímenes. Viviendo, Dimitri. No hay honor en lo que hice._

 _Poco a poco comenzamos a aproximarnos, cada argumento, un paso más cerca el uno del otro. Y la verdad es que no creo que él se diera cuenta de lo que hacía._

 _– Sonya dijo que no era tu culpa, que fue una reacción de espíritu._

 _Me encogí de hombros – Lo fue… hasta hoy no había entendido realmente lo que Lissa experimenta en sus peores momentos. Simplemente lo miré… y vi todo el mal en el mundo, uno que tenía que parar – Recordé su mirada sin vida – Era malo, pero no se merecía esto. Nunca tuvo oportunidad y eso no quita que soy un peligro para todos._

– _No estas escuchando Rose, no fue tu culpa – Se exasperaba – Espíritu es una magia poderosa que apenas entendemos. Y su borde oscuro… bueno, sabemos de lo que es capaz – Murmuró._

 _Imágenes de nuestra cabaña asaltaron mi mente. Sin embargo, las alejé de mí inmediatamente – Debí ser más fuerte._

– _No eres invencible – Sentí su cálido aliento en mi rostro – Nadie espera que lo seas y no puedes castigarte por algo sobre lo que no tenías poder._

 _Con qué cara me daba el consejo cuando él mismo no se creía merecedor de su propio perdón – ¿Sí? Entonces por qué… – No, no tenía corazón para lastimarlo. Desvié la mirada y la fijé en el gran ventanal a mi derecha – ¿Qué cambió tu opinión?_

– _No estoy seguro. Cuando me hablaron de la fuga tenía una percepción y quería ayudar a Lissa – ¡Nada cambió! Sigue pensando que todo se lo debe a ella – Pero esa noche, en el callejón, con Donovan… pude haberme convertido en alguien que mata sinsentido, pero tú me apartaste Rose. Ese fue mi punto de inflexión._

– _Pero no me has respondido – Lo enfrenté de nuevo, acomodándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Movimiento que no pasó desapercibido – Me pides que no me deje llevar por la culpa y hasta cierto punto lo entiendo ¿Pero y tú, en tu corazón de verdad te has perdonado? Porque yo hace mucho tiempo que perdoné todo lo de Siberia y te lo dije, pero qué pasa contigo ¿Lo has hecho?_

– _Eso no es lo que… – Sus explicaciones llegaban a su fin._

– _No, sabes perfectamente que es lo mismo. Me dices que me perdone y que siga adelante, pero tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti – Sonreí con cansancio – Eres un hipócrita camarada. Ambos somos tan culpables o tan inocentes ¡Elige!_

– _No es tan simple – Su tono bajó considerablemente, odiaba exponerlo y hacerlo sentir vulnerable. Sin embargo, necesitaba enfrentar su realidad por más dura que fuera y alguien tenía que ayudarlo; solo entonces conseguiría aceptar y continuar._

 _Daba igual si era conmigo o sin mí, no quería que desperdiciara su segunda oportunidad y que mi sacrificio y el de mis amigos se fuera al infierno._

– _¡Es que es así de simple! Somos iguales. Incluso Sonya dice que siempre lo hemos sido y que ambos actuamos de la misma estúpida manera ahora. Nos ceñimos a un estándar más alto que el de los demás y eso nos hace tomar decisiones irrevocables – Era ahora o nunca, mis últimas patadas de ahogado – Yo decido perdonarme y seguir adelante ¿y tú? Tuviste tu punto de inflexión, bien… pues este es el mío._

 _Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me paré de puntillas y lo atraje hacia mí. Pero sus labios nunca respondieron a mi beso._

 _Entonces, sus temblorosas manos me apartaron de él – No voy a ser ese hombre Rose ¿Quieres hablar de honor? Pues no hay nada honorable en quitarle la mujer a otro hombre._

 _– Lo sé – Me miró atónito, seguramente esperaba que lo contradijera. Desconocía lo cansada que estaba de ello – Al menos tuve el valor de actuar sobre mis sentimientos y puede que esté saliendo con Adrián, pero no es mi dueño. Solo le he pertenecido a un hombre y mira cómo me fue, aunque eso a ti debe importarte menos – Traté de acomodar los harapos de mi vestido – Voy a tomar un poco de aire, no quiero estar más aquí._

 _Caminé por detrás, evidentemente más calmada que cuando llegué. Creo que al fin había aceptado que hiciera lo que hiciera, el hombre del que me enamoré… no volvería._

 _Tomé la perilla cuando de repente, su poderoso cuerpo me presionó ligeramente contra la puerta – No te vayas. Por favor… no te vayas, Roza._

 _Me habló al oído apartando mi mano del umbral, mientras me giraba hacia él. Mantuvo una mano recargada contra la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la otra comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro. Cuando llegó al mentón, mi respiración se enganchó a la suya._

 _Sus palabras me podían decir cualquier cosa, pero sus ojos jamás iban a engañarme – ¿Qué quieres…? – Cualquier frase coherente que pretendí formular, quedó en el olvido cuando sus labios aterrizaron en los míos._

 _El beso inicio con ternura, hablaba de un amor puro e irremediable. Luego se transformó en algo más necesitado, una urgencia que demostraba cuánto tiempo habíamos pérdido._

 _Mis brazos se fueron de nuevo a su cuello y sus manos a mi cadera, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba para saltar y envolver mis piernas a su cintura._

 _Cada nervio de mi cuerpo ardía y sé que lo mismo le sucedía, algo retornaba en él._

 _Sin apartar nuestras bocas avanzó hacia la cama, depositándome con delicadeza abandonó mis labios solo para concentrarse en mi cuello y escote. Sabía que Dimitri tenía un largo camino por recorrer y que mi amor podía ayudarlo, pero el daño estaba hecho._

 _Esta sería la última vez que me permitiría amarlo sin condición._

 _La ropa salió rápidamente; nuestras manos tenían vida propia en nuestros cuerpos clamantes de pasión. Hubo besos, caricias, devoción; y cuando Dimitri nos convirtió en uno, vi en sus ojos que a pesar de ser el momento en el que más juntos podíamos estar, aún había algo que lo detenía._

 _Hicimos el amor suave y sin prisas, grabando el momento en la memoria._

 _Adoré su cuerpo como tantas veces he querido desde la cabaña, por mi parte, no quedaría duda de cuánto le quería. Fue un momento único e irremplazable, aunque también me llenaba de profundo dolor._

 _Cuando todo terminó, me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos atrayéndome a su pecho. Enredó nuestras piernas, besó mi hombro y me llamó Roza mientras caía en un profundo sueño._

 _Nunca dijo un te amo, o un nunca he dejado de amarte._

 _Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertarlo giré hacia él. Verlo dormir era precioso, lucía más joven y relajado; con su hermoso cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, su musculoso pecho en armonía con su respiración y su brazo envuelto en mi cintura… nunca me había sentido más lejos de él._

 _Necesitaba salir de ahí._

* * *

Ocho semanas de embarazo… y pensar que creí que esa había sido nuestra despedida especial.

 _¡Y valla que fue especial!_ Que me iría de la Corte para sanar mis heridas, olvidarlo de alguna manera y tal vez, solo tal vez, volver algún día para custodiar a Lissa.

 _¿Pero ahora?_

Un bebé crece en mi vientre, un pequeñito que es mío y de mi único amor. Y aunque intente lo que intente, jamás podré borrarme de la memoria a Dimitri. Tendremos un lazo más fuerte que cualquier vínculo mágico que pueda existir.

Después de tres exámenes sanguíneos, de exactamente los mismos resultados y de obligar al médico para que no le contara el pequeño detalle a Abe, decidí ir a casa para poder salir del shock y tener alguna reacción… la que fuera.

Nada me habría preparado para volver a verlo. A mitad de la calle en Sn. Petersburgo y… _¡uff!_ lucía hermoso, como siempre. Aunque el cansancio era evidente en su rostro y la tristeza en sus ojos me rompió cuando me negué a que avanzara.

Acepto que moría porque me alcanzara y me tomara en sus brazos, pero la noticia que acaba de recibir me tenía colapsada y sencillamente no creía soportar tenerlo cerca, porque entonces cedería.

 _¿Por qué nadie me habló de la parte difícil de la vida?_

Los primeros días fueron complicados, mi lógica no dejaba de atormentarme. Pensé un montón de cosas, una más loca que la otra y no en este orden:

¿Cómo es posible que esté embarazada?, ¿estoy preparada para cuidar de un bebé? _¡Por Dios, voy a ser mamá!_ ¿Dolerá?, ¿será un dhampir? _(esta parte es la que más me preocupa)_ Pues además, tengo que encontrar un médico que me brinde confianza y esté preparado para atender un caso tan peculiar como el mío.

Por último… ¿cómo es que no se dieron cuenta de mi estado cuando recibí el disparo?

A lo que Zedrik dijo, que posiblemente se debió a que había pasado poco tiempo desde que se concibió al bebé.

Hasta el momento es el único que conoce mi situación y me guarda el secreto, con la única condición de que hable lo más pronto posible con mi baba y mi amca.

Opté por no decirles nada hasta que mi cabecita aceptara la idea y decidiera qué hacer.

De todos modos pronto no se notará, Romanov dijo que posiblemente mi vientre brotará hasta el quinto o sexto mes, ya que mis músculos abdominales están muy trabajados. También me preinscribió algunas vitaminas prenatales y ácido fólico.

Lo que tengo claro es que mi bebé nacerá, crecerá conmigo y será amado siempre. Y pase lo que pase, hoy tengo una misión y la cumpliré por mi juramento a Mason.

* * *

Ha sido difícil mantener el secreto de mis compañeros guardianes, sobre todo de Atayán. Quien no ha mencionado nada, lo cual agradezco, pero me mira extraño y ha notado el cambio en el comportamiento de Shadow.

Parece que ese chico sabía de mi embarazo desde que evitó que Tafari me encajara su daga en el vientre y ahora, no permite que ningún hombre se me acerque. A excepción de Pavel o Abe… _a veces._

No los ataca ni mucho menos, pero les gruñe y se pone en posición defensiva. Solo logra relajarse con una caricia mía en su lomo y cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, se sube a mi regazo y descansa su cabeza sobre mi vientre, _¿raro? ¡Lo sé!_

Gracias al cielo Denis, Artur y Lev no han cuestionado el por qué no he practicado con ellos.

Estoy pendiente de sus avances e intervengo cuando tengo que hacerlo, siempre cuidando la zona de mi estómago.

Y Sasha… bueno, él no es problema.

* * *

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando me hiciste prometerte que no soltaría la sopa? – Rodeé los ojos y golpeé el saco de arena con un moroi detrás.

– Lo sé, lo sé… – Shadow gruñó – No pasa nada chico, estoy bien.

– Rose, ya ha pasado medio mes desde… – Nos volvimos para ver a Atayán entrar al gimnasio y dirigirse a la bodega – … ya sabes, eso – Zedrik miró mi abdomen como de costumbre.

– ¡Quieres dejar de mirar mi vientre como si fuera a emerger un alíen de ahí! – Hablé en voz baja – Ya sé que tienes razón ¿O acaso crees que se me olvidó que estoy embarazada, que el padre de mi bebé es un dhampir, que me reencontré con él en Rusia, que la inquisición strigoi está detrás de mis huesos y que todavía tengo que decirle al sobreprotector de mi padre que será abuelo? – Respiré profundamente – Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema.

Me sonrió en complicidad – Haces mucho eso últimamente. Pero ya, hablando en serio ¿Cuándo se los dirás? Amir nos está acorralando y creo que Pavel puede sospechar. No es que a mí se me haya escapado algo por accidente – Agregó rápidamente.

Tiré mi toalla al suelo – ¿Qué hiciste Zedrik? ¡No me digas, no quiero saber! Cuando llegué a ese puente, lo cruzaré.

– No fue nada grave. Además, desvié su atención… creo – Se rascó la nuca con pereza – Puedo preguntar cuándo será ese momento. Digo, para tomar precauciones.

Suspiré mientras me dirigía a tomar el almuerzo con Shadow siguiéndome de cerca.

– Esta noche.

~ • ~

Entré a la cocina para ver a Sasha coquetear con una de las mucamas, la cual al verme salió corriendo de ahí.

Siempre he sido amable con todo el personal, pero parece ser que la mala reputación del viejo le gana a socializar conmigo.

– Aquí tienes, deliciosa fruta rallada con jugo de naranja y limón.

Zedrik me entregó el tazón sentándose junto a mí en la isla – Gracias.

Amir entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, le dirigió una mirada a Sasha y éste dejó de lado su arroz frito.

 _¡Esto no se ve bien!_

– Pastelito… – Tanto el moroi como yo dejamos de comer – ¿Cuándo le dirás al jefe que estás embarazada? – _¿QUÉ?_ Me atraganté _¿Cómo diablos?_ – Lo sabía. Me debes veinte pagos, persa.

Atayán lo ignoró deliberadamente y se acercó a mí – No puedes ocultarle algo así a tu padre, Rose.

– Lo sé – Ya no había razón para negarlo, hoy mismo hablaría con él.

– ¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta? – El ruso se recargó casualmente en el lavavajillas – Por alguna razón custodiamos a Ibrahim Mazur – Enumeró – Después de la clínica cambiaste tus virulentos hábitos alimenticios, duermes más, tomas vitaminas para Dios sabe qué y prácticamente evitas cualquier entrenamiento que involucre el contacto físico. Y cuando lo haces, proteges tu zona de mamá. Sin mencionar que tu bestia pulgosa parece odiar a cualquier hombre que se te aproxime.

– ¡No ayudas Sasha! – Protestó Zedrik, mientras Shadow gruñía.

Amir tomó mi mano temblorosa _¿Cuándo comenzó a tiritar?_ – Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Toc, toc…

 _Respira Rose, es el secreto._

Tomé aliento mientras esperaba afuera del despacho de mi padre.

Cada noche después de la cena, ambos hermanos se reúnen ahí y bueno, realmente no sé qué discuten, pero se toman su tiempo.

– Rose, ¿necesitas algo? – Sentí un poco extraño el recibimiento de Pavel, parecía esperar mi presencia ahí.

 _¿Y si también lo sabe? ¡No puede ser, antes se me daba mejor ocultar las cosas!_

Volví a enfocar cuando noté su mirada evaluadora – Emm… ¿puedo pasar? Tengo algo que decirle a mi baba, a los dos en realidad – Agregué rápidamente.

Asintió dando dos pasos hacia atrás para permitirme el paso – Kiz, ¿qué sucede? – El viejo se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, bebiendo licor de café.

– Parece que quiere charlar con ambos, Ibrahim – Intervino Pavel al volver a su asiento.

 _Definitivamente sospecha algo, pero no creo que tenga idea ¿o sí?_

– Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así hermano – Abe se quitó el saco de lino, lo colocó detrás de su ostentosa silla y volvió a sentarse plácidamente – Siéntate Rose ¿Es el banco? Siguen los problemas con la chequera.

– No es nada de eso – _¿Y si no me creen?, ¿y si manda un séquito de matones por la cabeza de Dimitri?, ¿y si no me creen?, ¿por qué me ve de esa manera? ¡Solo escúpelo, de todas formas no van a creerte!_ Exhalé – Yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y ya percibía el ligero temblor de mis piernas.

– Eso ya nos quedó claro Rose – El viejo notó mi incómodo y creyendo que no me daría cuenta, miró disimuladamente a su hermano mayor en busca de ayuda.

– Puedes confiar en nosotros, siempre te vamos a apoyar – Pavel le dio unas palmaditas a mis manos inquietas.

– Esta bien – Alisé mi cabello – Aunque no me van a creer. Pero por favor, júrenme que me creerán. No tengo por qué mentirles.

Ambos hombres se miraron momentáneamente para después poner toda su atención en mí _¡Aquí voy!_ – Estoy embarazada.

Pavel se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, miró mi vientre y se mantuvo en silencio.

 _Definitivamente lo sorprendí._

Sin embargo, la reacción del viejo fue la más alarmante, pues se limitó a observarme sin emitir un sonido o realizar algún movimiento.

En pocas palabras, estaba en shock.

 _3, 2, 1…_

– ¿Qué tú ¡QUE!? – Se levantó tan estrepitosamente que terminó volcando la silla – ¡Dijiste que no era nada Pavel! – Comenzó a ir de un lado para otro – Que no me preocupara, que seguramente se trataba del estrés causado por la misión – Derribó el resto de su bebida – Entonces, ¿me puedo preocupar ahora?

– Quieres tranquilizarte, aún hay más – Me acerqué a él.

– ¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?

Mi amca se puso de pie – Déjala terminar Ibrah…

– ¡Nada! Quiero saber quién fue y lo quiero saber ¡AHORA! – De pronto, parecía conocer todos los secretos del universo – ¿Fue él no es así? – _¿Qué diablos?_ – ¡Ese infeliz! ¿Dónde está tu hijo? ¿Dónde está Zedrik? – De golpe tomó el teléfono – Ivanov, tráeme inmediatamente a Esbra…

– ¡Es suficiente! – Le arrebaté el auricular y colgué – El padre no es Zedrik… es Dimitri.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Estaba tan cansado de mantener mi distancia que cuando sentí que de verdad la estaba perdiendo, me rendí.

Me rendí ante mí, me rendí ante Rose. Simple y sencillamente… me rendí.

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de entregarme completamente a ella.

Para mí fue un momento balsámico. Todo este tiempo negándome a su presencia, que en el instante en que la tuve entre mis brazos, descubrí que solo ahí encontraría la paz que tanto me faltaba.

No sé, tal vez siempre lo supe. No obstante, conjuré una mentira tan verosímil que terminé por creerla yo mismo.

Roza era mi todo, eternamente lo ha sido. Pero me encontraba tan cegado que le di la espalda a mi único camino hacia la salvación.

Hace dos meses…

 _Me desperté sintiendo que una gran parte del peso que cargaba en mis hombros había sido levantado._

 _Su dulce aroma a vainilla persistía en mí. No puede evitar sonreír, me sentía completo… aunque no lo merecía._

 _Estiré el brazo y me encontré con la frialdad de la cama – ¿Roza? – Me incorporé y volví a llamarla, esta vez corrigiéndome – ¿Rose?_

 _Pero ahí no había nadie, todo tipo de ideas descabelladas vinieron a mi mente_ _¿Y si se escapó, cometió una locura o está herida? ¿Dónde está?_

 _Arrojé las mantas y salté de la cama, rápidamente levanté mi ropa del suelo y comencé a vestirme. En menos de dos minutos me encontraba bajando las escaleras del motel._

 _En ningún momento se me ocurrió acudir a Sonya. Comprobado está que cuando se trata de Rose, mi raciocinio falla considerablemente._

 _Afortunadamente no tuve que buscar mucho._

 _Llegué al estacionamiento y la descubrí sentada sobre la cajuela del auto robado, admirando tranquilamente el paisaje._

 _Ahora que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, no quería acercarme. La amaba… muchísimo, pero tenía que decepcionarla otra vez. Por nada del mundo me iba a permitir arruinarle la vida._

 _Me pasé una mano por el cabello. En mi prisa por salir de la habitación no tuve tiempo de recogerlo._

 _Me aclaré la garganta – Rose…_

– _¡No! – Respondió contundentemente sin mirarme – No quiero oírlo._

 _Pretendí ser el adulto responsable – Tenemos que hablar, las cosas no puedan quedar así._

 _Se volvió hacia mí y juro por mi madre que nunca olvidaré lo que vi en sus ojos._

 _– ¿Sabes…? Tienes razón. Todavía hay un montón que quiero decir – Puse mi mascara de indiferencia, pero por dentro era un completo caos. Todo en lo que pensaba era en que había llegado el momento en que me reclamaría el sufrimiento que le hice pasar en Rusia; que me diría lo despreciable que soy para ella – Así que aquí voy: me parece maravilloso que estés agradecido con Lissa y que le hayas jurado lealtad por toda la eternidad, pero ¿dónde quedo yo, Dimitri? ¿Dónde queda todo lo que hice? – Bajó su tono de voz – Sé que no deseabas vivir como uno de ellos y te prometo que intenté con todas mis fuerzas cumplir la promesa. No me importó dejar la escuela y viajar al otro lado del mundo para liberarte. Puse en peligro mi graduación, abandoné a mi mejor amiga… atravesé el mismísimo infierno y casi muero en el intento – Suspiró, posando la mirada en su regazo – He pasado dos días terribles en toda mi existencia. El primero, fue cuando Mason me dijo en lo que te habían convertido y el segundo, cuando creí que te había matado. Sentí que me moría junto contigo porque no sabía cómo vivir sin ti – ¡No puedes dar marcha atrás, no ahora que parece haber una esperanza para ella! – Y cuando supe que había fallado, que estabas vivo y que había una remota posibilidad de restaurarte. Absurdamente la creí… por ti. Haría todo por ti, lo que fuera; saqué a Víctor de la cárcel convirtiéndome en una criminal, expuse las vidas de mis amigos y la de Lissa ¿Y todo para qué?_

 _Mis ojos ardían, me debatía entre dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos o hacer lo que creía correcto para Roza._

 _– Entonces… ¿te arrepientes? ¿Lamentas que esté de vuelta?_

 _Negó fervientemente – No, nunca… pero al parecer tú sí._

 _Una vez más me sorprendieron sus palabras – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

 _De un salto bajó de la cajuela – ¡Porque es cierto! No soy yo quien desaprovecha su segunda oportunidad o quien le niega la ocasión de ayudar al otro – Extendió lo brazos – ¡Mira esto Dimitri! ¿No crees que es un paisaje hermoso? Sin embargo, soy yo quien decide apreciarlo a pesar de haber asesinado a un hombre hace unas horas. No digo que será fácil, pero es un comienzo._

– _Mataste a un hombre, yo… a cientos de inocentes ¡No es lo mismo!_

 _Dejó caer lo hombros en derrota – No voy a caer en el círculo vicioso. Me dijiste que no me culpara por algo sobre lo que no tenía poder, pues te sugiero que tomes en cuenta tu propio consejo. Porque aplica perfectamente, el Dimitri Belikov que conocía se hubiera cortado una mano antes de dañar a nadie – Miró detrás de mí – Ahora vámonos, tengo un plan y nos están esperando._

 _Seguí su mirada para ver a Sonya y a Jill salir de la habitación._

* * *

– ¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente? – Acepté el vodka que me ofrecía el barman.

– ¡No, la verdad es que no!

– No quiero ser grosero Sr. Ozera, pero se lo preguntaba al Guardián Belikov – Señaló Mikhail.

Christian ordenó otro trago – ¡Disfruta Tanner! Fue difícil salir de la Corte para poder tener una tarde de chicos, al menos así lo llamó Liss. Pero si me preguntarás a mí, te diría que esto es la oportunidad de Belikov para beber sin dañar su reputación y olvidar el fracaso que fuimos por no encontrar a Rose en Rusia.

Dejé de prestar atención a la conversación y permanecí en la barra, con la mirada clavada en el vaso de cristal frente a mí.

La última vez que bebí fue durante el funeral de Iván _¡Claro que no se compara con esto!_

En esa ocasión estaba considerablemente más bebido que ahora y no porque me encuentre fuera de servicio significa que voy a abusar de alcohol. Además, es un vicio que no quiero heredar de mi padre.

 _La tuve tan cerca… tan cerca ¡Maldición!_

– ¡Estoy jodido!

Recibí una palmada en la espalda – Lo estas, la vida es una perra. Sin mencionar que mañana moriremos a causa de la resaca.

– No sean pesimistas – Comentó Mikhail – Mírenme a mí, pensé que había pérdido a Sonya.

– ¡Ok, aclaro! La vida es una perra con todos, menos contigo – Christian se puso de pie – Si me disculpan caballeros, necesito usar el baño de este establecimiento – No podía culparlo, resintió mucho la muerte de Tasha.

– Belikov, sé que no somos amigos ni mucho menos – Mi compañero habló tentativamente – Pero déjame decirte que no hay licor que te alcance para borrar una pena. Lo digo por experiencia.

– Lo sé Mikhail y puedes llamarme Dimitri – Afirmé – Créeme no tengo intención de embriagarme, con Christian tenemos bastante. Tampoco quise arrastrarte hasta aquí, es solo que… – _¿Qué diablos?_ – … Rose no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo y no dejo de pensar en el futuro que nunca voy a tener, en lo que nunca sucederá y que es solo mi culpa.

– No sé qué decirte.

– No tienes que decir nada – Alejé la bebida de mí – Mejor dime, ¿cómo se encuentra Sonya?

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, hasta parecía iluminarse – Mucho mejor, su terapeuta dice que ha logrado avances significativos y que pronto podrá…

– Mira nada más lo que trajo la marea. Jamás hubiera creído encontrarte en un lugar como este ¡Tú, siendo un tutor ilustrísimo! – _¡Estupendo! Justo cuando creí que nada podía ir peor_ – ¿Así que la viste? – El moroi se sentó a mi lado – Cuéntame, ¿corrió a tus brazos o en sentido contrario?

– Guardián Tanner, podrías llevar al Sr. Ozera a la Corte. El Sr. Ivashkov y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – A lo que Mikhail parecía renuente – Está bien, no te preocupes – Sin más, dio media vuelta.

Cuando devolví mi tención a Adrián, este estaba a punto de tomar un trago. Así que rápidamente le quité la copa de la mano.

– Lo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar será estando sobrios, Ivashkov.

– ¡Wow! Entonces es cierto, te mandó al carajo. Pues bienvenido al club, yo soy el fundador – Encendió un cigarrillo.

Era difícil no exasperarme con su actitud – Deja los infantilismos y de hombre a hombre, acabemos con esto. La convivencia en la Corte se está tornando insoportable y no sé tú, pero yo me estoy cansando de esto.

– ¡Perfecto! Quieres saber lo que pienso, pues bien – Me enfrentó – No puedo hablar de hombre a hombre contigo porque lo que me hicieron es de cobardes. Me engañaste con mi novia, la mujer que amaba. Deposité mi confianza en ti cuando te la confié para la fuga, te pregunté de frente si tratarías de recuperarla y qué fue lo que me dijiste…

– Te dije que no y lo lamento. Actué sin honor, lo reconozco. Hice lo imposible por alejarme de ella, por ahuyentarla de mí, pero esto nos rebasó. No tengo excusas, de verdad lo siento.

Rio sin humor – El que lo siente soy yo, el que se hizo falsas ilusiones fui yo. Podían haber engañado a cualquiera. Quizás, el uno al otro, pero jamás a espíritu y él constantemente me mostraba lo que yo no quería ver. Yo decidí ignorarlo, así que la culpa es mía ¡Por imbécil!

Negué con la cabeza – Cada quien tiene su parte de culpa en todo esto y tal vez el que provocó todo fui yo al tratar de engañarme a mí mismo.

Se encogió de hombros, tirando la colilla de cigarro – Ya no importa, no vamos a discutir por saber quién es más culpable y por la convivencia ni te preocupes. Como ya sabrás, mandarán a Jill a vivir fuera. Así que me postulé para ser parte de su compañía. Por lo que supongo que esto es una despedida Belikov, espero que te vaya mejor que a mí y que Rose no te busque un reemplazo.

~ • ~

Adrián logró trastocar una fibra muy sensible.

Ahora no podía quitarme de la cabeza qué haría si Roza me dejaba de amar por otra persona.

Y qué si se volvía a enamorar o peor… ya estaba enamorada de ese moroi con el que la vi.

 _¿Podría vivir con eso?_

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– No puedes ir de cacería ¡Estas embarazada!

– Tú lo has dicho viejo. Voy a tener un bebé, no estoy inválida. Así que si me disculpan, mi equipo aguarda – Tomé mi estaca de plata.

Abe me obstruyó el paso – ¡Pero qué terca eres, igual que tu madre! Primero, no quieres abandonar esta locura; después, decides no contárselo a Belikov y terminas por salir una fresca tarde a matar strigoi como si fueras a cortar margaritas al prado ¡Pavel, di algo!

– No metas a tu hermano. No voy a abandonar esto porque gente inocente está muriendo. Le hice una promesa a Mason, el amigo que salvó mi vida. Y con respecto a Dimitri, decidí que es mejor así – Ajusté mi chaqueta.

– Tiene derecho a saberlo ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es vivir lejos de tu propio hijo? ¿Verlo crecer sin estar presente? Tú mejor que nadie debe saber lo que se siente crecer sin un padre – Suspiró – Si él fuera un desgraciado no estaría diciéndote esto y probablemente ya lo habría matado, pero sé que no lo es. Prometí ayudarte siempre y cuando no atentaras contra ti. Ahora también tengo que pensar por mi nieto, así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea de que cuando crea que estas corriendo mucho peligro voy a actuar con, o sin tu consentimiento.

No sabía qué contestar, jamás me había hablado con ese tono tan grave.

– Vete Rose, sigue el protocolo y no habrá problema. Atayán está a cargo, no te alejes de Shadow.

Besé la mejilla de Pavel y después la de mi padre, quien no perdió la oportunidad para abrazarme – No quiero discutir más kiz, pero necesitas poner un poco más de tu parte. Solo quiero protegerte.

– Lo sé, es solo que... – Por qué me era tan difícil dejar que alguien más cuide de mí – De acuerdo, cuando vuelva hablaremos como gente civilizada. Lo prometo.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por comentar, seguir y darle favorito.

En especial a: jonathaclary, sassySassenach y a las personas que firmaron como Guest y Jhossy.

Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz, así como sus sugerencias.

Me encanta que la historia esté teniendo esas reacciones en ustedes y que hayan entendido perfecto el rumbo de la trama.

Por último, una disculpa por el retraso. La razón, exceso de trabajo.

Hasta dentro de ocho días, espero sus comentarios con verdadera ansia.

Saludos, Isy.


	12. Capítulo 9

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 9

 _Rose_

Mi altercado con Abe me dio mucho en qué pensar y lo odiaba. No fue sencillo ordenar mis pensamientos y emociones o lograr establecer un acuerdo pacífico entre ellos.

Tenía todo decidido y resulta que viene este señor, me da un discurso de sueños y esperanzas, y todo se va al demonio.

Gracias a que Rose _"corazón de pollo",_ sabe que Dimitri independientemente de las circunstancias es un buen hombre y merece saber que dentro de siete meses, seremos padres.

Pero tampoco le podía fallar a Mase… _o a Dimitri ¡Uff! ¡Concéntrate en la misión!_

– ¿Seguros que este es el lugar? – Shadow se acercó a la ventanilla.

– Sí pastelito, es Rodas. El bar casino más exclusivo y privado de Estambul – Sasha estacionó el auto – El jefe recibió la invitación por inauguración, pero nunca le han gustado las apuestas.

 _Bueno, al menos el viejo no es un jugador_ _vicioso._

– Según los datos que le proporcionaron a Abe, aquí es donde obtendremos información sobre el tal korol' – Zedrik parecía animado.

No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que la misión de cierta forma también es personal para él. Ya que se confirmó que la mano humana estuvo involucrada en el incidente que acabó con la vida de sus padres.

Atayán llamó a Shadow, ellos esperarían en la azotea del edificio de al lado

– ¡Bien muchachos! – Me dirigí a mi equipo – ¡Hagamos esto!

* * *

Si pensaba que el viejo era raro, en el interior parecía haber una fiesta privada de Halloween… _a destiempo_.

La opulencia, la extravagancia y el libertinaje eran visibles en cada rincón.

Mujeres y hombres moroi despilfarrando grandes cantidades de dinero, ingiriendo sustancias con colores extraños y bebiendo abiertamente de las putas de sangre.

– Tengan cuidado, la gente que frecuenta este lugar es sumamente peligrosa y no se anda con miramientos – Atayán habló por el intercomunicador.

Yo iba del brazo de Zedrik, vestida de la única manera en la que podía entrar al casino… como prostituta.

– Y muchos son conocidos de tu padre, pastelito. Gente que le debe varios favores, pero que no está muy agradecida.

Denis se coló como barman; Artur, era el croupier1 y Lev, parte de la seguridad del bar. Mientras que Sasha era la escolta de Zedrik.

– Chicos en posiciones, llegó el momento de actuar – Literalmente me colgué del brazo del moroi, reía de cualquier tontería y tropezaba al caminar.

– Buenas noches Sr. ¡Bienvenido al Rodas! – Nos recibió una rubia teñida y bastante escuálida – ¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Desea una sala privada o tal vez probar suerte en el casino?

– ¡Nada de eso! – Zedrik habló con desdén, a veces pienso que Abe es un mal ejemplo para él – ¡Quiero ver a Stephan! Y será mejor que no me lo niegues cariño, dile que _Zmey_ quiere un trato.

El nerviosismo de la mujer era evidente; desconozco si fue por mencionar a su jefe o al mío. Asintió profusamente y se dirigió a una habitación iluminada por luces purpuras – ¿Cariño? ¿En serio?

Me habló al oído – ¡Oye! Soy la estrella de esta película, se me permite improvisar.

– No, de hecho no – Exclamó Denis, con el que hice contacto visual en la barra; que se encontraba a tope.

La rubia nos permitió el paso – No admito la entrada a bastardas, sucias de sangre a mi despacho.

Sasha cerró detrás y comencé la zonificación: lugar estrecho, poco iluminado, repleto de humo, dos guardianes, una chica perturbada y un tipo de estatura media con claros problemas de obesidad y dándoselas de interesante.

– Pues harás una excepción o Zmey estará decepcionado de tu hospitalidad – Lo enfrentó Zedrik con bastante valentía.

– ¡Yo no le debo nada a esa serpiente rastrera! – Le sopló el humo de su tabaco en el rostro.

Sasha intervino – Será mejor que mida sus palabras.

Stephan soltó una carcajada, que más bien parecía el guarrido de los cerdos – ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué harás dhampir?

– ¡AHORA! – Sasha y Zedrik inmovilizaron a los tutores, quienes no opusieron resistencia.

– Quizás no eres tan buen jefe después de todo – Abordé al moroi de un solo golpe sobre su fino escritorio, cortándole el aire. La chica continuó desparramada en el sofá – Será mejor que hables o no te gustará lo que esta sangre sucia tiene para ti.

– Cazadora… – Tragó saliva.

* * *

– ¿Segura que te encuentras bien kiz? – Preguntó mi baba por enésima vez, mientras me evaluaba de pies a cabeza, _también por enésima vez._

Rodeé los ojos – Sí viejo, estoy bien ¿Puedo continuar el relato? – Indignado se cruzó de brazos, _alguien sigue molesto_ – Stephan cantó como un loro. Tafari o mejor dicho, su jefe strigoi, puso un precio por mi cabeza. Y ahora toda Rusia está pendiente de la cazadora. La parte optimista es que dio una descripción general, como el color de mi cabello, nacionalidad y complexión…

– La quiere con vida – Agregó Zedrik.

– Y piensa que trabaja para usted, señor – Sasha bebió su late.

– Por lo que involucró a la mafia – Atayán se cruzó de brazos.

Pavel se detuvo junto a Abe – Se refieren a todos tus conocidos de tu círculo social más oscuro.

Fue turno de Lev – Nada cambió cuando desapareciste en Rusia.

Artur asintió – O al menos no oímos de alguien que te estuviera buscando.

– Sin embargo… – Agregó Denis – Bajó el índice de merodeadores strigoi. Ya no suelen pasear solos.

~•~

Poco después los chicos se fueron del despacho, salieron a comer y a descansar. Dejándonos a Abe, mi amca y a mí.

– Acaba de una vez… ¿qué vas a pedirme?

Recogí mi cabello en un moño alto y suspiré.

Es complicado convivir con una persona que tiene tu misma mente criminal – ¿Recuerdas que querías darme tu apellido? – Miró asombrado a su hermano _¡_ _Un punto para Rose!_ – Pues estaba pensando… cómo suena una gran fiesta de presentación de tu hija para con la escabrosa sociedad con la que Zmey tiene tratos.

Pavel preguntó – ¿Un cotillón?

– Algo así – Me encogí de hombros – No tiene que ser por lo alto.

Mi padre se puso de pie – Jamás ofrezco una fiesta que no sea por lo alto. Me encantaría reconocer ante el mundo que eres mi hija, pero… – Titubeó.

– No tienes que hacerlo, es solo una idea – Me sentía estúpida – Yo sé que un hijo dhampir no representa lo mismo que uno moroi y que tienes una reputación que cuidar…

Se sentó a mi lado – No es nada de eso Rose, te lo aseguro. Lo que esa gente piense de mí me tiene sin cuidado – Se aclaró la garganta – Eres mi única hija y me enorgulleces cada día. A lo que me refería, es que me gustaría presentarte como una Mazur con las personas indicadas. No con ese montón de escoria. Pero si ideas un plan, uno que no te ponga en riesgo o a mi torun2, lo haré. A estas alturas ya debes saber que no hay nada que te pueda negar.

– Sobre todo cuando es por una causa noble – _Mi amca siempre tan dulce._

Les sonreí – Ya pensaré en algo.

Caímos en un cómodo silencio, cuando de pronto percibí un leve asentimiento de Pavel hacia Abe.

– Sin embargo, esta vez tengo peticiones kiz – Afirmé – Nadie se entera de tu estado, eso nos pone en desventaja y a ti en más peligro. Cuando sea tiempo te retirarás a atender al bebé, dejando a cargo a tu equipo o al mío – Tomó aire – Y esto ocurrirá, por lo que espero que aprecies que te estoy dando a elegir. Tendrás custodios, así que ¿cuántos guardianes quieres, cinco…? – Acarició descuidadamente su barba de candado.

Me levanté de un salto – ¡Por supuesto que no! – Shadow entró gruñendo – Tranquilo chico, estoy aquí – Se echó a mis pies.

– Te lo advertí Pavel, sabía que cinco no serían suficientes…

– ¡Santo infierno! ¿Es enserio?

Pavel me tomó del hombro – No discutas en esto Rose, es por tu bien y el de tu hijo. Tienes una misión y lo entendemos. No obstante, recuerda que tienes que pensar por dos.

Me dirigí al viejo – No cambiarás de opinión ¿verdad? – Negó con la cabeza – Uno… permitiré solo un tutor para mí.

Sonrió como el gato de Alicia _¡Carajo!_

– Bien, una cosa más – Intenté levantar una ceja – Respecto al doctor. Pavel y yo convenimos que sería bueno que te atendiera alguien que conozca tu historial médico. Por lo que la Dra. Olendzki será nuestra huésped, su esposo es obstetra.

Acaricié a mi fiel mascota – Ya lo tienes todo planeado ¿no, viejo?

– Soy un Mazur – Se deleitó – Cada paso que doy esta fríamente calculado. Y vete preparando kizim, en unos días al fin conocerás a tu abuela.

* * *

Me preparé un relajante baño de burbujas, encendí algunas velas y el sahumerio con olor a canela.

Pensé que era una buena idea antes de que sea del tamaño de una casa rodante.

 _Ha pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo._

Suspiré mientras me llevaba las manos al vientre – Mami no sabe qué hacer… aún se me hace increíble que estés aquí adentro bebé.

Comencé a llorar sin previo aviso _¡Malditas hormonas!_

Zedrik me regaló unas revistas de maternidad y decir que estoy horrorizada es una falacia.

Desde el tema de las hormonas, las náuseas matinales, el vértigo, los antojos involuntarios, el incremento de peso y las estrías; necesitaba sentirme acompañada… lo necesitaba a él.

– Me encantaría quererte un poco menos, Dimitri Belikov.

Me atraganté con un sollozo, mientras me aferraba a mi estómago.

Me sentía sola – Nunca te voy a dejar bebé, no voy a hacer contigo lo que mis padres se vieron obligados a hacer conmigo. Te lo prometo, aunque es probable que no sea muy buena madre, pero te juro que voy a darte lo mejor de mí. Viviremos juntos y te enseñaré a ser un guardián nivel legendario como… tu papá.

¡No te dejaré jamás!

Limpié mis lágrimas y terminé mi baño. Estaba lista para ir a la cama.

– Mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

 _Ibrahim_

* * *

 _Días más tarde..._

Le entregué a mi hermano una copa con dulce licor de café.

Reposábamos frente a la chimenea, estaba agotado mental y físicamente.

Y podría declarar lo mismo de Pavel, las últimas noches no habían sido nada fáciles.

– ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto, Ibrahim?

– No… – Tomé un trago – … pero no me está dejando opción. Una cosa son los strigoi, sabemos que los maneja excelentemente y otra muy distinta la mafia. Juntos es una mala idea.

Asintió con reconocimiento – Se molestará bastante.

Me encogí de hombros – La prefiero cabreada que muerta, Pavel – Bebí el resto de mi copa – ¿Tienes el número?

Me entregó su teléfono celular – Haces lo correcto, solo espero que esto no sea contraproducente.

– ¡Que Alá nos proteja de una Hathaway enfurecida!

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– ¿Por qué me dejaste beber, Belikov? Sabías que tenía que dar un maldito discurso a la puñetera realeza – Christian se preparaba para asistir a un concilio extraordinario. Uno que podría redirigir nuestro mundo – Recuérdenme, ¿por qué hago esto?

Ajusté mi corbata – En primer lugar, lo del bar fue hace dos días…

– ¡Deja de moverte Ozera o no podré hacer nada por tu cabello! – Interrumpió Mía – Además, es tu propuesta.

– Cuando escuchen lo que tengo que decir pensaran que estoy tan loco como Tasha y querrán que desaparezca de sus vidas _perfectas_.

– Eso es, sí… te escuchan – Bromeó Eddie.

Aunque es alta la probabilidad de que nadie lo tome en cuenta.

Adrián entró a la habitación – Te irá bien. Solo no hagas lo que ellos, aparentar ser alguien que no eres – Se detuvo frente a sus amigos – Castile, presiento que la despedida será inolvidable.

Abandoné el lugar para darles un momento de privacidad, ya que Jill y su compañía partirían mañana temprano.

 _Tendrías que estar aquí Roza._

– ¡Dimitri! – Exclamó Mikhail – La reina y la princesa ya están en la sala – Asentí en agradecimiento, pues no pude hacerme cargo de ello porque se consideró pertinente mi presencia junto a Christian durante su propuesta – Y Sonya me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo antes de irse.

– Gracias, más tarde la busco.

* * *

La sala se encontraba a su máxima capacidad, realmente esperaba que fuera por interés y no por morbo.

Como era habitual el lugar estaba dividido entre la realeza y la nobleza, dejando un pequeño espacio para la comunidad dhampir. Sin embargo, por fuera el recinto se inundaba de tutores interesados en la resolución del concilio. Más precisamente, en la propuesta de Christian.

Todo era tan surrealista. El que la nueva reina fuera joven motivó a aquellos que quieren un cambio, por lo que se abrió este espacio para escuchar al pueblo.

Se abordaron propuestas con temas tabú para la sociedad y desde luego que no faltaron las caras ofendidas, hasta aquellos que decidieron salir de ahí. Al menos hasta el momento el debate se desarrollaba civilizadamente.

No obstante, se hizo el silencio cuando llamaron a Christian.

Se puso de pie y yo tras él. A nuestra izquierda se encontraba la reina y el consejo real, a la derecha había cinco sillas, aunque solo Adrián, Mía y Eddie se encontraban ahí. Y de frente, casi trescientas personas que fungían como público.

– Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Christian Ozera y vengo a hacerles la propuesta para el programa "Avatar".

No pude dejar de pensar en lo orgullosa que estaría mi Roza y que por mi culpa se perdía de algo sin precedentes.

Mantuve mi atención en el público por si alguien intentaba algo contra Christian. Llegamos a la parte de las preguntas incomodas no tan pronto como me hubiera gustado.

– Durante tu… discurso, mencionaste que teníamos miedo ¿Serías tan amable en decirme a qué exactamente? – Preguntó el moroi con bastante altanería.

– Sería un placer Sr. Conta – Ozera bebió de su agua – Tememos luchar nuestras propias batallas y la prueba está en que nos escondemos detrás de aquellos que consideramos fuertes, pero somos tan capaces como los dhampir. Ellos están dispuestos a dar su vida por la nuestra y no les mostramos respeto alguno. Hay un enemigo en común y los recursos necesarios para unir fuerzas y protegernos unos a otros. Nadie tiene que seguir sacrificándose.

– ¡Esto es un insulto! ¿Por qué deberíamos aprobar tu absurdo programa, cuando tus padres fueron strigoi y tu tía una asesina?

Lissa intervino – ¡Sr. Ivashkov! Por favor, evite las ofensas.

– Gracias majestad – Retomó Christian – Cada escuela debería tener avatares especializados en agua, aire, tierra, fuego y espíritu. Así, por medio de la enseñanza de magia ofensiva salvaríamos incontables vidas. Incluyendo la de sus hijos. Y sí propongo esto Sr. Ivashkov, es porque toda mi vida he practicado magia, viví en primera persona la trasformación de mis padres y participé en el ataque a Sn. Vladimir cuando el número de guardianes se reducía a nada. Luché junto a Rose Hathaway y logramos dejar el patio de la primaria tapizado de cadáveres strigoi – Respiró profundamente – Acepto que mi tía tenía una ideología bastante clara y estoy de acuerdo con que no actuó como debería. Pero hasta cierto punto fue orillada por la estúpida ley de los dieciséis años.

El interés era palpable en la población de jóvenes moroi. Aunque gratamente había sus excepciones, como… – Joven Ozera, ¿por qué piensas que esta ley es irracional? – Ekaterina Zeklos.

– Por dos razones muy simples, Señora. Nos decimos civilizados, pero no nos importa mandar al matadero a un puñado de niños. Y muchos de los presentes juran estar dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de mantener a salvo a sus hijos, sin tomar en cuenta que muchos de esos dhampir también llevan su sangre.

Y entonces, estalló el caos. Exclamaciones e insultos por doquier.

– ¡Tienes excelentes referencias muchacho! – Gritó el padre de Adrián – Natasha Ozera y la delincuente de Rose Hathaway.

Mi sangre hirvió a tal grado que no supe en qué momento me apoderé del micrófono.

– Sr. Ivashkov – Mi tono obligó al silencio – Le agradecería que se dirigiera a ella como Guardiana Hathaway y le recuerdo que todos los cargos fueron revocados.

– ¿Pero quién te crees que eres…?

Ekaterina se dirigió a Lissa antes de que volviera el descontrol – Su alteza, creo que es todo por ahora. Dejemos la decisión al concilio.

* * *

– Adelante, se encuentra en el vivero – Mikhail me acompañó hasta ahí y agregó – Me voy para que puedan hablar.

– No es necesario, si Sonya está de acuerdo puedes quedarte.

Pasamos a la sala de estar, mientras Tanner servía el té – Escuché que dejaron una buena impresión en el concilio – Inició ella.

– Christian tiene el mérito. Era un buen discurso.

Admito que me sentía un poco incómodo al no saber para qué fui llamado.

De pronto, Sonya comenzó a leer mi aura. O al menos eso creí que hacía.

– ¿Dimitri, has pensado ver a un terapeuta?

 _¿Qué?_

Definitivamente no me esperaba que el rumbo de la plática fuera este – No necesito terapia – Me miró con simpatía – Bien… tal vez la requiera. Pero mi prioridad ahora es encontrar a Rose.

Tomó su taza – Sé que la amas y que no te quedarás aquí lamentándote. Coincido con que necesitas apoyo profesional, pero no lograras avance alguno hasta que no la encuentres. También sé que en un principio hablaste con Vasilisa, ¿eso te ha ayudó? Porque a mí me sirvieron mucho tus palabras cuando me trajeron de vuelta y no quisiera irme sin antes haberte ayudado también.

Bebí un poco del té – Sí, hablé con Lissa. Aunque hay cosas que no le he dicho y la verdad no creo que pueda decírselas a nadie.

– ¿Ni siquiera a Rose?

Negué con la cabeza – ¿Sabes lo que le hice en Rusia? – Intentó responder, pero no se lo permití – Sé lo que vas a decir. Que no era yo y que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y ahora lo comprendo. Pese a ello, fueron mis manos las que la lastimaron en más de una ocasión. Fue mi alimento, pasaba horas sin beber porque ya no había sangre que me satisficiera tanto como la de ella. Le llevé las joyas de mis víctimas y la mantuve cautiva.

Tanner permaneció callado – Tu situación y la mía son abismales. También hice cosas que aún me aterran por la noche, pero gracias a la terapia y a Mikhail he encontrado luz – Se tomaron de la mano – Rose es tu paz y será a la única a la que le cuentes tus miedos. No podrás ir con un profesional hasta que no hables con ella y enfrentes tus demonios – Cosa que ya sabía – Sus auras… jamás había visto algo parecido y en el poco tiempo en que conviví con ambos, supe que nada podría separar sus almas. Te prometo contactarla una vez que mi cuerpo se libere de los efectos de los sedantes.

Desconozco si fue la charla o la posibilidad de conectar con Rose, pero el sofoco de mi pecho disminuyó considerablemente.

– Gracias, eso sería de gran ayuda.

* * *

 _Veintidós días después…_

Me encontraba en reunión, en el despacho de la reina.

– ¿Cuál es el panorama? – Se hizo la pregunta que al menos yo no quería que fuera contestada.

– ¡Desolador! – Respondió Christian.

Alberta continuó – ¿Janine, tienes algo que agregar?

La mujer cerró la carpeta que contenía los informes preliminares – Estambul fue un fracaso. La primer cuadrilla se encontró con el mismo panorama que Belikov y yo, Ibrahim tiene el control total del flujo de información. Ni siquiera tuvimos una oportunidad de acercarnos al terreno en donde Rosemarie vivió, que es en donde creo puede llegar a estar. El lugar es prácticamente una fortaleza que rezumba guardianes. Nadie accede a menos que Ibrahim dé la orden, pero también podría estar en cualquier otro sitio – Terminó masajeando sus sienes con cansancio.

– ¿Dimitri? – Lissa me dio la palabra.

– Tras nuestro encuentro – Suspiré pesadamente – Christian y yo buscamos en todos lados en donde se nos ocurrió. Desde hoteles de lujo, hasta aeropuertos públicos y privados; que fue a donde primero nos dirigimos. Era obvio que una vez descubierta no se quedaría en Rusia. Sin embargo y como apunta Janine, podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar. Mazur tiene recursos ilimitados.

Alberta se quitó los anteojos de lectura y se puso de pie – Sabíamos que no sería fácil, al menos tenemos la certeza de que se encuentra bien. Yo… – Miró con nostalgia a través de la ventana – Intenté comunicarme con Pavel.

– ¿Quién es Pavel? – Inquirió Christian, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su novia – ¡Auch!

Janine parecía esperanzada – Es el hermano mayor de Ibrahim, su mano derecha y podría decirse que su conciencia. Dime que has podido localizarlo, que nos dirá en dónde está mi hija.

La capitana negó con la cabeza – No, no ha contestado mis llamadas. Lo cual es bueno. Si él creyera que Rose está en peligro estoy segura de que se comunicaría con alguna de las dos.

– ¿Aunque fuera en contra de Zmey? – Dudé. Digo, si el señor es capaz de comprar el silencio de todo un país, también tendrá la lealtad de su familia.

La pelirroja se unió a Alberta – Pavel portará el apellido Mazur, pero no tiene la mente retorcida de Ibrah…

Justo es ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Lissa le concedió el paso al Guardián Croft.

– Disculpe la intromisión su alteza, pero llegó a mí una información que creo puede serle de ayuda en la búsqueda de Rosemarie.

Mi corazón comenzó a correr tan descontroladamente que podía sentirlo en mi garganta.

– Hable por favor, Hans – Suplicó Lissa.

El hombre le entregó un documento – Circula cierta información sobre algunas matanzas strigoi, lo inquietante del asunto es que el número de muertes es considerable. Se menciona Rusia y algunos barrios… turcos.

 _¡Es ella, tiene que ser mi Roza!_

Vasilisa me pasó el archivo – Le llaman, la "cazadora".

* * *

Después del shock permanecimos solo Lissa, Christian y yo.

– Era obvio que saldría a cazar strigoi. Digo, yo lo haría.

Ozera le entregó una tila a la joven reina. Últimamente no lleva bien la oscuridad de espíritu.

– ¿Saben…? – Murmuró, atrayendo inmediatamente nuestra atención – Llevo varios días pensando que el vínculo se ha roto.

La preocupación me invadió – ¿Por qué crees eso?

Christian la abrazó por los hombros – Antes podía sentirla. Era como un cosquilleo leve, pero ahí estaba. Cuando entraba a mi mente o absorbía la oscuridad de mí y ahora… nada – Suspiró.

– Tal vez no ha entrado a tu mente, ni sacado las tinieblas de ti – Sugirió el moroi.

Cosa que me molestó. Si pensaba así de Rose, entonces no la conocía.

– Eso es imposible. Rose conoce perfectamente su deber y a pesar de la distancia jamás dejaría de cuidar de Lissa.

La rubia asintió y señaló – ¿Qué sucede Dimitri? Tu energía esta por todas partes.

 _Esto de las auras comienza a ser inoportuno._

– Es solo que… la vi tan triste, derrotada y confundida – Apreté el puente de mi nariz – Tal vez lo último que esperaba era verme en Rusia.

– No creo que se compare a como se puso cuando te despertaron – Su tono era neutro – Estaba destrozada, detuvo su vida solo para traerte de vuelta ¡No tienes idea! – Gritó.

– Es la obscuridad – Dijo Christian – Será mejor que salgas Belikov. Ella no quiere decir nada de lo que dice.

Asentí – Por supuesto que sí, perdí a mi mejor amiga por su culpa.

Me fui de ahí antes de que pudiera escuchar los mismos reproches que me hago todos los días.

* * *

– _¿Roza…? ¿Eres tú? – Me acerqué lentamente a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, con miedo de que fuera a desaparecer una vez que llegara a ella – Estas aquí…_

 _Se giró a mí, al tiempo que sus cabellos volaron libres. La luz del atardecer la hacía lucir bellísima._

 _– Por supuesto que estoy aquí – Sonrió – No iba a perderme el día más importante de mi vida ¿o sí camarada?_

 _Mis rodillas se debilitaron – Extrañaba que me llamaras así._

– _¿Tú me llevarás al altar? – Entonces, aprecié que vestía un elegante vestido blanco – ¿Crees que luzco bien?_

 _Estaba desconcertado – ¿Altar? ¿Qué está pasando Roza?_

 _Sonrió con alegría – Me caso Dimitri, hoy es mi boda y tú eres el padrino ¿Lo has olvidado?_

 _¿QUÉ? – No puedes casarte Rose. Te amo – Supliqué._

– _Camarada, eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo…_

 _~•~_

Desperté sudando frío – ¡Roza!

Reconocí mi habitación.

 _Fue solo un sueño, Dimitri._

– ¡No, fue una maldita pesadilla!

Arrojé las mantas y me levanté muy molesto – ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? – Recorrí la cortina para dejar pasar los rayos del sol.

– ¿Cómo pude pensar que Roza no seguiría con su vida? Es libre de hacerlo, es joven, talentosa, hermosa y obviamente no tiene compromiso conmigo, con Adrián o con nadie.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Solo quiero una oportunidad, eso es todo.

 _Ring, ring…_

 _¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_

Tomé mi teléfono celular del estante y revisé el identificador de llamadas. Era un número que no reconocí.

Aun así respondí, podría tratarse de algo relacionado con la Guardia Real.

– Belikov.

– Muchacho, ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo.

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

1 _Croupier:_ repartidor de cartas.

2 _Torun:_ "nieto" en turco.

* * *

¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gustó? ¿Ya te lo imaginabas? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Tun, tun, tun... :)

Agradezco infinitamente la respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior y tu continuidad para con la historia.

Me hace muy, muy feliz y me motiva a seguir creando.

El momento esperado está cerca, lo único que te puedo pedir es que no te lo pierdas.

Mil gracias por comentar y seguir.

¡Hasta dentro de ocho días!

Besos, Isy.


	13. Capítulo 10

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 10

 _Dimitri_

 _Casi tres meses…_

Tres meses de búsqueda, noventa días y noches de desvelos, auto-reproches y angustia.

Todo ese tiempo detrás de Ibrahim Mazur.

Quién iba a pensar que sería él mismo quien me contactaría, pagaría mi vuelo y me diría lo que tanto moría por saber… el paradero de mi Roza.

Me ofreció un trato que no pude rechazar, me dejaría verla con la condición de antes mantener una charla personal con él y… traicionar la confianza que fue depositada en mí.

En especial la de Janine.

– _Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber que te vas_ – Dijo.

Confieso que no dudé en aceptar, hubiera sido un completo idiota de no haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, eso no me impidió sentir remordimiento. Todos queremos encontrarla, saber cómo está y convencerla de volver. Su madre ha puesto mucho de sí en la búsqueda y yo no podía abrir la boca.

Y así fue, hice mi maleta y abandoné la Corte prácticamente en el momento en el que terminé la llamada.

Ahora me encuentro nervioso y ansioso como el demonio en mi camino a Turquía.

 _¡Pronto Roza! Espero me permitas reparar el daño que hice._

 _Esta vez no voy a dejarte ir, al menos no sin luchar._

 _*** *** Flashback_

– _¡Belikov, tienes visitas!_

 _Uno de los custodios habló desde la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba recluido, como el asesino que era._

 _La princesa entró seguida de un hombre al que no veía desde el día en que me gradué de Sn. Basilio._

– _¡Déjenos! – Habló con autoridad, mientras Lissa se sentaba frente a mí._

 _Algo en su semblante me indicó que lo que venía a decir no iba a gustarme. Porque si tenía que ver con Rose, yo no podía ayudarla._

– _No podemos Sr. Mazur. Nuestras órdenes son… – El moroi lo silenció levantando la mano._

 _Entonces uno de sus guardianes, el más veterano, se acercó al custodio y lo llevó a la salida – Nosotros nos encargamos – Cerró la puerta al salir._

 _Ibrahim Mazur se mantuvo de pie junto a Lissa – ¿Cómo estas Dimitri? – Retorcía las manos con evidente nerviosismo._

 _Dejé mi occidental a un lado – Estoy bien – Cómo si fuera cierto, pensé – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, princesa?_

 _Alisó su falda un par de veces ¿Será que la tiene amenazada?_

 _– Recuerdas que dijiste que me ayudarías con cualquier cosa que necesitara – Asentí, esto no iba bien – No quiero que pienses que me debes algo, ya lo sabes. Pero de verdad necesito de tu ayuda, se trata de Rose…_

 _Negué con la cabeza. Odiaba decepcionarla, detestaba no ser capaz de ayudarla o a Rose._

 _¡Carajo! Me odiaba a mí mismo._

– _También recuerdo haberte dicho que me pidieras cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ella._

 _Vi súplica en su mirada – Pero Dimitri, sabes que es inocente. No podemos no hacer nada, tenemos que ayudarla porque…_

 _El hombre le colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo – Vasilisa, permíteme hablar con él._

 _Lo miró incierta, parecía renuente a dejarme con el moroi – Yo…_

– _No te preocupes querida – La ayudó a levantarse y la instó a salir; ella me dio una última mirada de preocupación. Desconocía cuál era su papel, Rose lo mencionó en Rusia ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿Le deberá algún favor? – Ha pasado tiempo, muchacho – Habló antes de volverse a mí – ¿Sabes a qué he venido, verdad?_

– _Creo que sí – Respondí tentativamente._

– _¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees? – Tomó el asiento que ocupó Lissa._

 _Suspiré – Que por fin ha venido a cobrar la deuda que tengo con usted._

 _Llamaron a la puerta e inmediatamente entró el mismo guardián con dos tazas. Se las entregó a Mazur y este, una a mí._

 _– Espero que no hayas olvidado el secreto de un buen chocolate – Sonrió antes de beber un poco – Y te equivocas, ese favor hace mucho que quedó saldado._

 _Estaba confundido, Zmey no perdona las deudas. Y estaba completamente seguro de que la mía no había sido liquidada – No comprendo._

– _El día que me buscaste para pedirme que alejara a tu padre. El verte tan joven y con los golpes frescos, no sé, vi algo que me motivó a mantener un ojo en ti. Desde ese día supe que llegarías a ser alguien muy importante y respetado. Impecable en la escuela, el primero de la clase y tenías el coraje para defender a tu familia, así fuera del mismo hombre que te dio la vida._

 _– Nunca entendí porque no me reclamó el día de la graduación – Confesé – Estaba seguro de que me pediría unirme a su seguridad, jamás faltó a una de las exhibiciones de combate._

 _Consintió – Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer, así es como iba a cobrarme el favor. Pero hubo algo que me detuvo, una fuerza que me convenció de dejarte libre para custodiar al joven Zeklos. Quién diría que años después y sin necesidad de reclamarte nada, saldarías la deuda conmigo – Estaba más confundido – Cuando envié el anónimo a Sn. Vladimir con la ubicación de las chicas en Portland, jamás me imaginé que serías tú quien devolvería a mi hija a la Academia._

– _¿SU QUÉ? – Mi tono era de asombro total._

 _Rose era la hija de Ibrahim Mazur. Descendiente del tan temido, Zmey._

 _Sonrió con orgullo – Por tu expresión diría que ahora entiendes muchas cosas, ¿eh muchacho? – Bebió su chocolate – Como decía, la regresaste sana y salva; abogaste por ella para después convertirte en su mentor; la salvaste de morir a manos de la niña Dashkov; la encontraste en Spokane y la convertiste en una de las mejores guardianas. Como verás, pagaste el favor y con creces. Sin mencionar que tu madre me ha salvado la vida en algunas ocasiones y la de ella también – ¿Mi madre salvó a Rose? ¿Cómo? Su ánimo cambió – No voy a pretender que sé por lo que pasaste, debió ser difícil, pero ahora soy yo el que te pide ayuda._

 _No podía creer nada de lo que escuchaba, es que sencillamente era… ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo._

 _– ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

– _Sabes lo que le sucede a los que son acusados de traición, sobre todo a los dhampir. Estoy seguro que la condenarán sin juicio y si le dan uno, no será a su favor. Tengo que comprarle tiempo para poder obtener evidencia sólida que la ayude a limpiar su nombre y lo último que necesito es tenerla encarcelada. Y tú muchacho… eres la opción más lógica. Prácticamente sigues en detención y muchos saben que ella arriesgó su vida para salvar la tuya. La fuga será creíble. Belikov, necesito que la saques de aquí._

* * *

– Estamos por aterrizar – Una azafata se aproximó, sacándome de mis recuerdos – Lo estarán esperando en la sala A del aeropuerto – Sonrió con cortesía.

– Gracias – Abroché el cinturón de seguridad, mientras admiraba la ciudad por la ventanilla.

La terminal estaba abarrotada por familias despidiendo a sus seres queridos, madres dando la bienvenida a sus hijos, amigos emprendiendo aventuras y amantes que tenían que decir adiós.

Me encontraba recogiendo mi equipaje cuando sentí miradas sobre mí. Di la vuelta y vi a dos guardianes acercándose.

Por su apariencia bien podrían trabajar para Mazur. El rubio tenía los característicos rasgos rusos y a pesar de vestir como todo tutor, sus ropas parecían bastante costosas. El otro, era un pirata como bien había descrito Adrián.

– Guardián Belikov – Asentí – Soy el Guardián Ivanov y este es mi compañero, Guardián Atayán – Les ofrecí la mano, pero este último se limitó a dar la vuelta y a emprender el paso – Olvida sus terribles modales, él es así – Habló en ruso – El jefe nos envió, somos tu escolta – Me guio hasta una ostentosa limosina negra, no podía creer que Zmey hubiera mandado este tipo de vehículo por mí – ¡Por cierto, bienvenido a Estambul!

~ • ~

Las avenidas son muy concurridas y pintorescas, puedo apreciar mucha de la exoticidad de Rose en la colorida arquitectura. Ella encaja perfectamente con el lugar, es una belleza turca.

Cuando estuve aquí con Janine no consideré nada de esto porque toda mi atención se consumía en encontrar a su hija.

Ahora tengo la certeza de que voy a verla, _voy a reencontrarme con mi Roza._

Una hora y media después, me hallaba frente a la misma reja dorada que fuimos incapaces de atravesar hace días.

Se abrió y comencé a sentir la típica reacción que experimenta mi cuerpo cuando tengo cerca a Rose _¡Está aquí!_ Literalmente la percibía.

– El jefe te recibirá en su despacho.

Bajé del vehículo y tomé todo a mi alrededor, realmente era una fortaleza.

La casa, si se le puede dar el distintivo, parecía el palacio de un sultán, y estaba rodeada por varias casetas de seguridad y mucha vegetación que la oculta de las miradas indiscretas.

Una fuente de piedra blanca adornaba el centro del jardín.

De pronto, fue como tener una de las visiones de mi abuela… supongo. Se abrió la puerta principal y varios niños salieron corriendo a mi alrededor, pero en un parpadeo la imagen se desvaneció.

No pude pensar mucho en ello porque la puerta realmente se había abierto y el guardián que siempre había visto acompañando a Mazur, estaba ahí.

– ¡Dimitri! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo…? ¿Puedo tutearte? – Consentí estrechando la mano que me ofreció – Soy Pavel, pero lo más probable es que no te acuerdes de mí. Eras muy joven cuando nos conocimos. Aunque llegué a presenciar varios, sino es que todos tus combates en Sn. Basilio.

– Recuerdo – Respondí, el hombre parecía agradable y por alguna razón me brindaba confianza – Sin embargo, desconocía su nombre Guardián Mazur.

Desestimó mi formalidad – Es solo Pavel. Acompáñame es por aquí – Entré temeroso, lo admito. Temía encontrarme con Rose y no saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Había escrito y ensayado un discurso, que ya no recordaba – No te preocupes, no está…

– De hecho, no sabe que tú estás aquí – Mazur salió del que creí era su despachó – ¡Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar! – Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor – Disculpa el desorden, muchacho – Había cajas esparcidas de equipo para gimnasio – Esta antes era una casa decente, pero desde que tengo a Rosemarie conmigo, no ha dejado de malgastar en juguetes y en instructores de todo tipo de combates. Se transforma en una máquina de matar.

 _Eso no sonaba como a Rose_ – No se preocupe – _¿Qué se supone de bebía decir?_

– Pues ya que cumpliste con cada una de mis peticiones, entra y ponte cómodo – Y así lo hice.

Pavel nos siguió cerrando la puerta. Me ofreció una bebida, no obstante preferí agua – Por dónde iniciar… – Zmey se sentó detrás de su escritorio y nosotros frente a él.

Tomé la iniciativa. El hombre no me intimidaba, al contrario, lo respetaba. Quizá es debido a la tranquilidad que le brindó a mi familia.

– ¿Por qué yo? Soy la última persona que ella quiere ver. La ayudó a escapar sin dejar rastro y de repente me llama y me dice que me dirá dónde se encuentra… ¿por qué yo?

– Porque creo que eres el único que puede evitar que cometa una locura y sé que tu interés es más que personal ¿O me equivoco? – Se cruzó de brazos.

Ya no había razón para negarlo – No, no lo hace. Dígame, ¿Rose está en problemas?

– Sí, no, probablemente… – Suspiró – Te aseguro que los habrá y de sobra. Pero eso ya te lo contará Rosemarie si aceptas lo que voy a proponerte – Apretó el puente de su nariz – A grandes rasgos, lidera una misión que no abandonará por nada del mundo. Acepté apoyarla para evitar que se le fuera de las manos; infortunadamente la situación fue crítica desde el comienzo. Alguien está detrás de ella, un poderoso strigoi al que llaman kuru'l y del que prácticamente sabemos nada – Eso era mucho decir para alguien como Zmey – No me preguntes cómo o por qué, solo te puedo decir que aceptó tener un custodio, muy a su pesar. Le ofrecí varios elementos de seguridad sabiendo que los rechazaría y apostando en que cedería con solo uno…

– … y tú eres ese uno – Concluyó Pavel.

– ¿Tan malo es? – Le pregunté, intuí que no disfrazaría la verdad.

Quiero decir, protegería a Roza con mi vida. Sin embargo, actuábamos a sus espaldas y eso ya iba en nuestra contra.

De hecho, se avecinaba un infierno.

El guardián asintió – Lo ventajoso es que conoces las posibles consecuencias; mi sobrina puede llegar a ser bastante. No obstante, – Prosiguió – considera el mérito que hay para ti con este plan: la mantendrás a salvo y eso te dará la oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella y redimirte.

– De acuerdo, acepto.

Mazur parecía satisfecho con mi determinación – ¡Perfecto, hablemos del pago! – De un cajón sacó la chequera.

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería poco – Señor, ya conoce cuál es mi interés con su hija. Por lo que me niego a cobrar por proteger a la mujer que amo – _Lo dije_.

– Y no esperaba menos de ti, muchacho – Sonrió a su hermano – Pese a ello, tienes una obligación en Rusia y me gustaría que siguiera cumpliéndose.

Pavel volvió a intervenir – Olena es una buena mujer y amiga nuestra.

Mazur retomó – Y dado que estarás protegiendo a mi familia, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo por la tuya. Además, no te estoy pidiendo opinión. No obstante, quiero aclarar algo… – _Aquí vienen los reclamos_ – Te daré tantas oportunidades como sean necesarias para redimirte, pero solo mi hija decidirá. Y podrás enojarte y hasta sentirte traicionado, pero tienes que comprender que Rose cree estar haciendo lo mejor.

Era justo, jamás haría nada que Rose no quisiera. Aunque, _¿por qué habla de traición?_ – Gracias.

Se puso de pie – ¡Bueno… fue genial ponerse al día! Pavel te llevará a tu habitación para que te instales y te refresques. Te dará algunos detalles y después enfrentaremos a Rose. Te deseo suerte muchacho, la vamos a necesitar – Estreché su mano – ¡Ah, y Belikov! Si vuelves a ser la causa de su dolor… bueno, lo dejo a tu imaginación.

* * *

– No le hagas mucho caso a mi hermano, hijo. Le gusta llevarse toda la atención y sentirse temerario – Llegamos a una habitación – En la casa solo vivimos mi hermano, Rose y yo. Y ahora tú. La servidumbre y los guardianes tienen sus propios alojamientos.

El lugar era enorme para un solo hombre – Gracias, pero no es necesario. Puedo dormir con el resto de los guardianes.

Pavel negó – Eres muy noble para haber caído en esta familia – Sonrió _¡Claro! Si es que mi Roza me quiere de vuelta_ – Además, permanecer en la casa te da más oportunidades de acercarte – Me entregó las llaves del cuarto – Hay algo más que deberías saber…

Parecía indeciso – Continúe, le aseguro que puedo manejar cualquier cosa.

– Y no tengo duda, pero esto no estaba previsto. La misión te la explicará Rose… espero – Suspiró pesadamente – Lo que hay que saber, es que parte del plan cosiste en ofrecer una fiesta para presentar ante lo peor de la sociedad a la primogénita de _Zmey_ y esto ha traído cierto interés…

 _¿Cierto interés? ¿Lo peor de la sociedad?_ – No estoy comprendiendo.

– No hay forma de decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré – Mantuve mi mascará – Han llegado varias… bastantes propuestas procedentes de las grandes familias de la mafia mundial – Me miró cauteloso – Pidiendo un acuerdo matrimonial.

 _¡Propuestas matrimoniales!_ – ¿QUÉ?

Pavel caminó hacia la puerta – Esa fue nuestra reacción. Jamás imaginamos que buscarían una alianza con Zmey, les da igual si para ello venden a sus hijos – Giró la perilla – Son tan cínicos que los mandan personalmente con las dotes – _Necesito sentarme_ – Te dejaré descansar y ordenar tus ideas. Vuelvo en un rato, te llevaré con ella y prepárate hijo, nos espera un cataclismo.

Se fue dejándome hecho un desastre natural.

Mazur acababa de contratarme como escolta para su única hija; la parte positiva es que seguía respirando después de confesarle mis sentimientos por ella. Quien actualmente se encuentra en peligro debido a una misión que desconozco, pero que ya pinta fatal.

 _¿Qué pretendes Roza?_

Voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, a unos cuantos pasos y estoy a nada de volver a verla.

 _¡Ah!_ y le llueven propuestas matrimoniales de sujetos que pueden darle el mundo entero a sus pies. Quizás motivados por la conveniencia, pero eso da igual.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Definitivamente no concebía nada de esto. Todo lo que deseaba era tirar de ella en un gran abrazo, seguido de un beso apasionado y un te amo para siempre. Sin embargo, Rose no me aceptará ni la hora del día.

Así que tengo que conformarme con solo verla. Supe que sería difícil, pero este panorama es completamente adverso.

* * *

 _Rosa_

* * *

– _¡Hola Rosemarie!_

 _Me giré bruscamente para ver a… – ¿Señorita Karp?_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron – ¿Rose? Cómo, tú… – Su vista clavada en mi vientre._

 _Instintivamente me llevé las manos a esa zona. Cómo si pudiera ocultárselo de su visión espiritual – Yo… – Estaba muy nerviosa._

 _Su expresión se suavizó – ¡Es maravilloso, Rose! – Me abrazó en medio del patio central de Sn. Vladimir – ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

 _Negué – ¿Lo sabe? Quiero decir, el padre es…_

– _Dimitri, un dhampir – Confirmó – Sí, veo un poco de sus auras ahí. Aunque esto lo cambia todo. No me malinterpretes Rose, sigue siendo un milagro; los alcances de espíritu son inconmensurables. Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado. Si esta información llega a oídos incorrectos… – Sentí escalofríos – … tú y tu bebé correrán grave peligro._

 _Lo sabía, por alguna razón desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada supe que mi bebé podría correr con ese destino – ¡Antes muerta!_

– _Estoy aquí porque me ofrecí voluntaria para descubrir tu paradero. No obstante, pienso guardarte el secreto hasta que averigüe un poco más – Señaló la biblioteca – Recuerdo haber leído algo en unos manuscritos muy antiguos, pero ahora me es imposible tenerlos._

– _Gracias – Suspiré entrecortadamente – Necesitaba que alguien que manejara espíritu me diera la razón. No voy a mentir, no estoy tranquila. Pero le juro que a mi bebé nadie lo toca._

* * *

Estos días habían sido muy estresantes para todos. Mi baba no deja de preocuparse por mí y Pavel no es diferente.

Durante las pesquisas con el equipo hemos recogido migas de pistas y siento que no avanzamos. Llamamos la atención con las muertes múltiples y el enemigo nos lleva un abismo de ventaja.

Sumándole a esto las ridículas peticiones de matrimonio, _¿cómo puede darse este tipo de cosas en pleno siglo veintiuno?_

Esos moroi ni siquiera saben que la hija del poderoso Zmey es una dhampir. Cuando lo descubran será épico.

Sin mencionar que comienzo a experimentar las malditas náuseas matinales y un poco el vértigo.

Y la visita de la señorita Karp no hizo mejor las cosas.

He tenido que recurrir a Sasha y a sus clases de yoga para acallar mi ansiedad y eliminar la tensión. Atayán ha desarrollado un modo de combate en el cual Shadow es mi apoyo principal. Lo sé, parece loco. Sin embargo, ha sido muy productivo. Me alerta con sus ladridos y gruñidos. Mientras atacó aéreamente, él protege mi zona media y trabaja a nivel del suelo _¡Somos un equipo!_

También he notado que desde hace tres días, Abe y mi amca están raros. _Tal vez sea por la visita de la abuela… ¡uff!_ No sé, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo que menos quiero es agregar nada.

– Llegamos Buffy, esperaremos aquí.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Denis.

Asentí y salí del vehículo – No tardaré… – Me aproximé a la pintoresca casa y timbré.

– Rosemarie, llegas tarde.

Le sonreí a la mujer – Ya me conoce Dra. Olendzki.

Pasamos a la sala – Realizamos los exámenes que pidió tu padre y ya tengo en mi poder todos tus archivos médicos de la Academia – Me informó John, el esposo de la mujer que me atendió desde mi primer corte en el jardín de niños, hasta el día que me fracturé el tobillo a causa de una mente retorcida.

– ¿Y? – Necesitaba conocer los resultados.

– Tu embarazo es tan normal como el de cualquier dhampir de tu edad – Pude respirar mejor – El bebé se encuentra sano y en crecimiento. Sin embargo, no puedo realizarte un ultrasonido ya que no ha llegado el equipo necesario.

– ¡No se preocupe doc! Para el ultrasonido vendré con el viejo… hablando de él – Cambié mi tono, puede que no haya crecido con el hombre, pero ya lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano – Espero que no los haya intimidado para tratar mi caso y sobre todo para guardar silencio.

Me ruboricé, tal vez John no conocía a Dimitri, pero su esposa sí. Confesarle el nombre y género del padre de mi hijo fue un gran reto, me moría de la vergüenza.

Extrañamente, algo en su expresión me confirmó que ya lo sospechaba.

 _Quizás no fuimos tan cuidadosos en Sn. Vladimir._

Fue ella quien respondió – Admito que recibir una llamada de Ibrahim Mazur a media noche, intimida a cualquiera. No obstante, su llamado fue una petición, no una orden Rose.

Sonreí – Es bueno saberlo.

* * *

– ¿Y bien… cómo te fue? ¿Qué dijeron? – Denis conducía y Zedrik era el copiloto.

Me encogí de hombros – Que coma todas mis frutas y verduras.

Los chicos rieron – ¡Cómo si pudieras dejar los donuts!

– Nadie habló de abandonar mis preciadas rosquillas.

Después de un tramo de carretera...

– ¿Y ahora, a dónde? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Me solté el cabello – Vamos a casa, estoy de humor como para un poco de entrenamiento al aire libre.

Pedí nuevo equipamiento que moría por usar. No es que estuviera abusando de Abe, realmente creía que era momento de cambiar el área de los guardianes y abastecer de mejores recursos.

Se aproximaba una batalla, teníamos que estar preparados.

Llegué a casa y experimenté un escalofrió que hace tiempo no sentía. Lo ignoré puesto que no era posible y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme a mi ropa de entrenamiento.

Pregunté por mi padre, pero al parecer se encontraba en una importante reunión en su despacho. Tuve la intención de ir y averiguar, pero me arrepentí en el último minuto cuando vi a los muchachos esperándome en el jardín.

– Comencemos – Indicó Amir – Zedrik, tú atacarás a Rose por la derecha; Denis por su izquierda; Lev la asechará desde lo alto del árbol; Artur sostendrá el arma y Sasha…

– Los observa cómodamente desde aquí – Interrumpió el ruso, mientras reposaba en un camastro y comía como de costumbre.

Tomé la pashmina y comencé a vendar mis ojos – Cuando llegué el Apocalipsis zombi strigoi, no vengas a nosotros, Alexander.

Refunfuñó Sasha, odiaba que usáramos su nombre – Casi perfecto, pastelito. Pero te sigue fallando la pronunciación; el ruso no es un idioma para todos, por ser uno de los más complicados del mundo – Percibí su tono triunfante.

– También lo son sus habitantes. Conozco a dos o tres que son un dolor en el culo ¡Ahora chico! – Murmuré.

Y entonces Shadow corrió hacia él y le arrebató su mantecado – ¡Maldita bestia pulgosa! Un día de estos te daré veneno para ratas y veremos quién reirá al último – El cachorro gruñó mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

– ¿Te das cuenta que le hablas a un animal, verdad? – Se burló Zedrik.

Atayán chifló, atrayendo nuestra atención – ¡Concéntrense! A la cuenta de tres, saben lo que tienen que hacer ¡Uno… dos… tres!

Lo primero que sentí fue a Shadow acariciar mi pierna derecha, era su manera de decirme que estaba preparado. Después, todo era adrenalina. Sentía las ráfagas de aire de los golpes que mis compañeros me lanzaban, pero el tipo de ladrido que emitía el lobo me alertaba de dónde provenía el golpe para esquivarlo y contraatacar.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo mis adversarios. De pronto, comencé a sentir que se me movía el suelo – ¡Zedrik, con un demonio! Sabes que no soy muy estable en estos días ¡Voy a patearte el paliducho trasero moroi que tienes!

Escuché risas – ¡Claro Buffy, lo que digas! – Shadow gruñó, se encontraba detrás. A unos seis pasos de mí… _si tomó vuelo y le lanzó una patada alta, le reventaré toda la cara._

Sonreí – ¡Uh, oh! ¿Por qué sonríes? ¡No lo hagas, me da no sé qué!

Estaba por lanzarle el golpe mortal cuando volví a sentir aquella sensación que invade mi cuerpo y nubla mis sentidos cada vez que tengo a Dimitri cerca.

Pise mal y comencé a caer hacia un costado para no desplomarme sobre mi cachorro. Iba a besar el suelo cuando sentí dos brazos evitar que lo hiciera.

 _¡Demonios!_

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– Se encuentra en el jardín, practicando.

Seguí a Mazur y a Pavel. Mi corazón iba por delante de los tres, casi fuera de mi pecho. _La siento… muy cerca_ – ¡Que Alá nos ayudé!

Vi a los guardianes que me recogieron del aeropuerto, con ellos había tres dhampir. Uno me pareció conocido, pero no profundicé puesto que mi atención se fue al moroi que sostenía entre sus brazos a mi Roza.

 _¡Mi Roza!_

– ¡Santos cielos, Buffy! ¿Qué pensabas hacer allá abajo?

Estalló en risas, ella se rio del comentario poco divertido ¿Por qué me sentía tan celoso?

 _Respira Belikov, no te adelantes y mandes todo al carajo._ Se quitó la venda de los ojos, pero el sujeto no la liberaba – ¡Cállate Esbra!

Mazur se aclaró la garganta y seis pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros, todos menos los de ella.

La vi tensarse, no quería volver la mirada – Kiz… – Comenzó el hombre – … tu escolta ha llegado.

Levantó sus hermosos ojos marrones y sentí cómo todo el peso del mundo fue liberado de mi espalda.

Estaba tan feliz que mis celos desaparecieron, como lo demás a nuestro alrededor.

 _Por favor, Roza. Te a…_ – ¡Hola, Guardián Belikov!

* * *

Disculpa la tardanza, no creas que la estaba haciendo de emoción. Pero hasta ahorita tuve oportunidad de publicar.

Llegó el día esperado, ¿qué te pareció? Al fin se encontraron, muero por leer tus comentarios.

Sabes que me motivas a seguir escribiendo y a buscar mis tiempos para hacerlo.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

Saludos, Isy.


	14. Capítulo 11

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

~•~ Episodio Estelar ~•~

* * *

Capítulo 11

 _Rose_

– Kiz… tu escolta ha llegado.

No quería mirar, como si eso pudiera esconderme de él.

 _¿Por qué me hace esto? El viejo lo prometió… tranquila Rose, solo levanta la cabeza y actúa normal. No les des la satisfacción de verte vulnerable_

 _¡Hazlo por tu hijo!_

Y ahí estaba él, en toda su gloria rusa. El hombre que con solo una palabra tiene el poder de llevarme al cielo o al infierno.

Lo percibía cansado, pero en sus ojos había una luz que jamás había visto. Un sentimiento liberador que me mostraba que se sentía feliz.

No había nadie más, solo Dimitri y yo.

Su intensa mirada trasmitiéndome lo que él no podía.

 _No, no, no… di algo antes de que seas un charco pegajoso de baba._

– ¡Hola, Guardián Belikov! – Me escudé en el profesionalismo.

Asintió rígidamente, con los puños a los costados. No esperaba ese tratamiento.

 _¡Deja de leerlo y averigua cómo diablos deshacerte de él!_

– Caballeros… y señorita – Abe terminó con el incómodo momento – Les presento al Guardián Dimitri Belikov, Capitán de la Guardia Real – _Le encanta el drama_ – La reina fue tan amable como para prescindir de su mejor hombre y prestarme los servicios de este.

Zedrik me soltó y caminó hacia su _héroe_ – Es agradable conocer al hombre detrás del nombre – Le ofreció la mano, pero Dimitri le dio una mirada dura y parecía reacio a aceptar su saludo. No era propio de él – Soy Zedrik Esbra – Dijo con entusiasmo y finalmente estrecharon las manos.

– Dejemos las formalidades para después. Vayan a hacer sus labores – Mi padre me miró, pidiéndome en silencio que no hiciera una rabieta _¡No lo puedo creer!_ – Nosotros pasaremos al solárium.

Atayán tomó a Shadow y los chicos se dispersaron. Dejándome con el traidor de mi padre, el encubridor de su hermano y el hombre que en un momento dado fue mi captor, mi mentor, mi amigo, mi cómplice, mi amor… y que me rompió en mil pedazos.

Decidí que de los tres, Pavel era con el que menos enojada estaba. Así que me acerqué a él y juntos caminamos hacia el invernadero.

Todo el trayecto sentí la mirada del ruso sobre mí. Lo único que quería hacer era echar a correr y esconderme, pero sería inútil y Rose Hathaway no era una cobarde.

 _Ya no demostraré debilidad._

Entramos y ya nos esperaba el té establecido en la mesa de herrería blanca; rodeados por cientos de rosas.

El lugar es precioso y es uno de mis favoritos. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio.

 _Serenidad, no puede ser tan difícil._

– Recuerda Rose – Pavel susurró sin mirarme o dejar de caminar – Tu padre hace esto porque te ama y está preocupado. Como todos – Asentí ligeramente, él sabía que no podía molestarme por ello – Y yo lo apoyé con la idea de Belikov, solo… – Se detuvo y sacó una silla para mí – … escúchanos y mantén la mente abierta.

~•~

Si había algo que no me gustaba de Dimitri, era como me hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca… nerviosa y dispersa.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta – Antes de iniciar me gustaría decir que me alegro de que podamos entablar una conversación decente – Aparentó tranquilidad, pero se aflojó la bufanda y eso es un claro indicio de su nerviosismo.

Temía una reacción marca Hathaway.

Sonreí _¡Oh, sí!_ Les iba a demostrar mi nivel de madurez, aunque por dentro estuviera que explotaba. Más tarde tendría tiempo para eso – ¿Por qué no podríamos tener una, baba? – Se quedaron perplejos, al igual que yo. Increíblemente me escuchaba natural y educada – Somos adultos, así que… ustedes dirán.

Pavel le dio un ligero codazo a su hermano para que continuara el discurso – Dados los recientes acontecimientos… – Solo logré recoger algunas frases de su palabrería, pues toda mi atención se la robaba el ruso frente a mí – … y con el cotillón a menos de ocho días… – _Tomaste una decisión y yo la mía, entonces por qué seguiste buscándome_ _¿Qué quieres?_ – … no podemos bajar la guardia… – Mi mirada siempre en la suya; quien tampoco escuchaba lo que Abe decía. Suspiré mentalmente _¿A quién engaño?, no hay marcha atrás_. De todos modos sabía que el ofrecer una fiesta por todo lo alto, como quería Zmey, llamaría la atención de cualquiera y no tardarían en localizarme. La diferencia es que pensé que no tendría que lidiar con ello tan pronto y que el viejo me seguiría encubriendo _¡Ja!_ – ¿Qué piensas, kiz?

Perdí la noción de tiempo. Me volví hacia él y dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

– ¿Janine lo sabe? – Lo negó, mientras se removía en su asiento – ¿Le tienes miedo, viejo?

– Todos le temen a tu madre, Rose – Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y tranquilamente bebió de su té de yerbabuena.

Fue el turno de mi tío – Nadie más lo sabe, Dimitri dejó la Corte sin previo aviso. Está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición tuya. Solo tienen que hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo – Se levantó, seguido de mi papá, Dimitri y yo.

Lo que menos deseaba era quedarme a solas con él, pero qué podía hacer _¡Nada!_ Solo enfrentarlo y obtener el mayor provecho.

Digo, es mi misión y siempre voy a reconocer que Dimitri es el mejor en lo que hace. Ya estaba aquí y siendo honesta, la situación cada vez se tornaba más crítica.

Necesitaba más hombres y tenían que ser los mejores.

Los vimos salir a ambos _¡Allá vamos!,_ pensé.

De pronto, me vi rodeada por dos fuertes y reconfortantes brazos. Ocultó su rostro en mi cabello y suspiró considerablemente fuerte _¡Maldición!_

El momento pudo haberse catalogado como romántico: estábamos solos, reencontrándonos, en medio de un bello paisaje. Añoraba sus abrazos, me hacía sentir tan segura y… _¡Ya, se acabó!_ – Emm… ¿qué haces?

– Te abrazo – Dijo, afianzando su agarre. Como si no hubiéramos estado separados durante meses.

Intenté retroceder – Eso me queda claro, ¿pero no has oído hablar del espacio personal?

Me liberó muy a su pesar, manteniéndose cerca – ¿Por qué…? – Parecía vencido. Luego pretendió acariciarme el rostro, sin embargo se arrepintió en el último minuto – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

– Conoces la respuesta – Contesté, tenía que ser más rápida e inteligente que él – Ahora, aclaremos unos cuantos puntos. Puede ser que por el momento no tenga más opción que lidiar con tu presencia – Se dedicó a observarme con demasiada atención – Pero esta es mi misión y no voy a renunciar. Por lo que si estás aquí es para ser parte de la solución, no un obstáculo más en mi camino. Nuestro trato será el menor posible y estrictamente profesional. Sabes también como yo que no necesito niñera, sé cuidarme sola. Por lo que tu estancia será temporal…

– Te extrañé… mucho – Me interrumpió dejándome sin palabras _¿Qué se supone que debía decir?_ – Todos están muy preocupados por ti: Alberta, tu madre, Lissa… yo. No había día en que no estuviera al borde de la locura solo de pensar que jamás te volvería a ver.

Bajé la mirada – Demos gracias por tu famoso auto-control.

– Lo perdí, Roza – _¡No ese nombre!_ – Lo perdí desde el momento en que te conocí.

– No vuelvas a llamarme así y deja de decir esas cosas, ¿quieres? – Me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

 _¡Respira, mantente firme! ¿Por qué diablos no te alejas?_

– Ya pusiste tus cartas sobre la mesa, ahora es mi turno – _¿Quién se cree?_ – Mientras este aquí, no voy a parar de decirte y expresarte cuánto te necesito, y lo importante que eres para mí. Ya perdí mucho tiempo y no voy a cometer el mismo error.

No podía permitir que me hiciera desistir – Ya veo – Volví al modo guardián profesional – Más tarde te daré los detalles y te presentaré al equipo – Me acerqué a la puerta y me giré para verlo por encima del hombro. Cabe mencionar que muy contrariado – Espero que disfrute su estancia aquí, Guardián Belikov.

* * *

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ¡Soy tu hija, por el amor de Dios!

Azoté la pesada puerta de su alcoba.

– Precisamente por eso lo hice, porque eres mi única hija – Abe me esperaba en su sala de estar – Te lo dije Rose, no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada, o al bebé. Una cosa son los strigoi y otra muy distinta, la mafia. Esto no me agrada más que a ti y con todas esas absurdas propuestas… ultimadamente, sé lo que hago señorita.

Bufé – ¿Y tenías que llamarlo a él, de todas las personas? ¿Por qué? ¡Estoy embarazada, carajo! Espero un hijo suyo y no pensaba compartírselo – Mi amca hizo acto de presencia – Te confié lo que me dijo Sonya Karp, no voy a arriesgar a mi bebé. Así tenga que ocultárselo a su propio padre.

Se alisó la barba – Nadie le ha revelado nada y todos aquí tienen prohibido hacer ningún comentario. Esa es una decisión que solo tú podrás tomar, porque te respeto y tengo fe en tu juicio. Aunque como padre, creo firmemente que te equivocas ¡Y ruego a Alá para te habrá el entendimiento y cedas! Belikov tiene todo el derecho de ser parte de la vida de su hijo.

– Hay algo más – Habló Pavel – Tu abuela llega un día antes del cotillón y será mejor que tampoco le manifestemos tu estado. Créeme, se encargará de publicarlo si es que se entera.

Abe sonrió – No me sorprendería si te obligara a casarte.

Me dejé caer en la cama – ¡Genial! Mi familia está más chiflada que los locos Adams – Respiré profundamente y me incorporé – Mira baba, sé que tus intenciones son las mejores y te lo agradezco. Y que la situación no está completamente a mi favor. Jamás imaginé que tomaría este rumbo y lo sabes – Acaricié mi vientre con delicadeza – Pero realmente pienso que te adelantaste llamándolo. Así que por favor, déjame manejar a mí las cosas – Me detuve un momento – No te das cuenta que no sé qué hacer con él… me desarma.

* * *

Después de descargar tensión en el saco de box y de un muy merecido baño, me resguardé en mi habitación.

Yendo de un lado para otro, con Shadow siguiéndome de cerca.

 _Es increíble que a estas alturas me fíe más de mi mascota, que de mi propio padre._

 _Será fácil, Rose ¡Ya lo viste! Así que ya superado el shock inicial, solo te reunirás con él y le hablarás del plan. Te dará un montón de ideas y ¡PAM!, asunto resuelto. Encontrarán al korol' y muchas vidas se salvarán. Dimitri regresa a custodiar a Lissa y… ¡fin de la historia!_

– ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! – Me senté en el reposet, con el lobo a mis pies – ¿Qué hago, chico? Solo a ti puedo contarte lo que siento ¡No sé qué hacer! Será un suplicio tenerlo cerca y no sentir… o aparentar no sentir. Porque si existe un Dios: Alá, Jesús o como quiera que se llame, sabe que amo a ese hombre. Pero amo mucho más a mi hijo, que es lo único que me queda de él – Shadow subió a mi regazo – ¿Puedes creerlo? Primero me manda al demonio, después me ayuda a escapar, pero me deja claro que solo lo hace por Lissa. Se muestra frío y distante; hacemos el amor y pretende que nunca pasó y ahora está aquí, con sus palabras bonitas y todo el rollo ¡No, chico! El daño ya fue hecho y hoy también tengo que pensar en el futuro de mi hijo o hija.

Me dispuse a salir, deteniéndome frente al espejo del tocador. Gracias a mi poca buena fortuna y a mis abdominales trabajados, mi vientre se mantenía plano… _por ahora._

– Perdóname bebé – Me aferré a mi estómago – Hago esto solo por ti.

Reuní valor para enfrentar una vez más a Dimitri. El padre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida y al hombre que tengo que ahuyentar cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Entré con paso firme al despacho de Abe.

Dentro, me esperaba un ruso frente a la cálida chimenea. Usaba un pantalón negro y la típica camisa guardián, enrollada hasta los codos.

– Entonces… – Me enfoqué – ¿Qué decidiste?

Se volvió hacia mí _¡Demonios!_ – Me quedo. Pensé que había sido claro.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar más apartado de donde se encontraba – Bueno, digamos que tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Se acercó hasta terminar en el sofá frente a mí – Te dije que vine por ti y contigo voy a regresar.

– ¡Suerte con eso! – Sonreí con malevolencia _¡Dios, estoy siendo tan dramática como el viejo!_ – En fin… pasemos a los negocios – Asintió con seriedad. Al parecer no sería la única jugando este juego – Cazo al strigoi que piensa que engañar y seducir a humanos ingenuos es divertido para su conveniencia. Le llaman korol', se encuentra bien protegido en algún lugar de Rusia y al parecer sus contactos son personas sin escrúpulos, involucradas en la mafia.

Dimitri se pasó una mano por la barbilla – Dos preguntas: ¿por qué lo haces? y ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la _cazadora_?

Suspiré, no tenía caso ocultarle mis motivos – Necesitaba hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo libre, pero lo principal… porque le hice un juramento a Mason. La ayuda humana está haciendo mucho daño, ellos mismos se exponen al peligro y por creencias estúpidas sobre la inmortalidad arrastran a otros ¡Lo he visto! Lo de la cazadora es un efecto secundario de mi estadía en Rusia – Flaqueó. Cualquier otro no lo hubiera notado, pero yo sí. Me dolía su dolor. Sin embargo, tenía que abordar el tema con naturalidad porque era bueno para él y para no hacer más difícil la situación – Al parecer fui un dolor en el culo para el korol' y ahora todos los strigoi de tu país natal van detrás de mí. Encabezados por Tafari, un no-muerto con el que tuve un encuentro bastante intenso y el que básicamente regó la noticia sobre la cazadora trabajando para Zmey.

Consintió casi robóticamente. _Lo sé, mucha información._

– ¿Sabías esto cuando nos vimos en San Petersburgo? – Fue mi turno de asentir – ¡Roza, esto es una locura! Vas a hacer que te maten.

Dejé pasar su insistencia con el apodo – Es curioso, lo mismo me dijeron cuando les hablé sobre restaurar a un strigoi _¡Y mira!_ – Me defendí con sarcasmo – Así soy Dimitri, voy por la vida haciendo locuras.

Quiso razonar conmigo – Rose, no puedes simplemente ir en contra de todos los strigoi que habitan Rusia ¡Es suicida! Si alguien sabe de ello, soy yo. Ya no son como los conocíamos, evolucionan.

Tenía un punto, aun así me molestó su comentario – ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ahora usan armas, el mismo Tafari intentó clavarme una daga en… el abdomen – Esperaba que no hubiera notado mi vacilación – ¿Y quién piensas que se las proporciona? Supongo que no hay una tienda nocturna exclusiva para strigois. Por eso tengo un equipo que me respalda ¿No crees que es suficiente razón para acabar con el problema? – Me puse de pie – Mira Dimitri, las cosas se han venido desarrollando de manera inesperada. Mi padre lo demostró al traerte aquí a mis espaldas. Sé que serás una pieza importante, no lo dudo. Sé lo peligroso y arriesgado que esto es, no pretendo encubrirlo. Desconozco dónde vamos a parar o lo que tendremos qué hacer. Y no solo enfrentaremos strigoi, también morois con un montón de dinero mal habido y una mente más retorcida que la del propio Zmey ¡Considéralo!

Se levantó, dando dos pasos hacia mí – Me quedo – Reafirmó – Si es importante para ti, es importante para mí – Tomó mi mano con suavidad y al instante sentí la energía corriendo entre nosotros – Te conozco, jamás pensé que no le dabas la importancia debida a la misión o a nada de lo que has hecho por salvar una vida – Hizo una pausa – Te prometí que no iba a dejar de luchar jamás, que iba a morir por ti… y no es que se me haya olvidado. Solo creí que hacía lo correcto.

Se zafé de su agarre – Dimitri, por favor.

– Es la verdad Roza, tienes que saber que te a…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta _¡Gracias al cielo! Y al entrometido que nos interrumpió, quien quiera que sea._

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

 _¡Maldita sea! Tan cerca… la tuve tan cerca._

 _Esto comienza a ser absurdo._

Rose se aproximó a la puerta y abrió. A continuación, uno a uno fueron entrando los sujetos que supongo, conforman al equipo.

Esto era malo… _realmente malo._ Quiero decir, la misión es noble y desinteresada; como todo lo que ella hace. Rose es una protectora nata. Salvaguarda a morois, dhampirs y humanos por igual.

Sin embargo, hay que reconocer que es sumamente arriesgado.

Por otro lado, tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería ganar su perdón y confianza. Sería ingenuo pensar que sucederá de la noche a la mañana y como por arte de magia.

No me imaginaba el tratamiento profesional. La verdad es que no sé lo que esperaba, pero tenía en mente algo mucho más explosivo que esto. Me duele su actitud, me la gané a pulso.

No obstante, no me estoy dando por vencido ahora que la tengo cerca, que se encuentra en problemas y que puedo ser de ayuda.

~•~

La habitación se encontraba visiblemente dividida en tres partes desiguales.

A la izquierda, los hombres que vi en el jardín, Rose al centro y a la derecha, Pavel y yo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, obligando a todos al silencio – Señores… a partir de hoy, el Guardián Belikov formará parte de nuestro equipo de batida. Se incorpora a las pesquisas y por supuesto, a los entrenamientos.

Los mayores permanecieron inexpresivos. Pero los más jóvenes, incluyendo al moroi, parecían emocionados.

Rose dio un paso al frente y fue señalando a cada uno.

– La unidad que protege a Abe se llama Takat y el Guardián Pavel Mazur la tutela, como los entrenamientos de combate – Él asintió con amabilidad – El Guardián Amir Atayán es su mano derecha y nuestro experto en armas – No me moví y él tampoco – Guardián Sasha Ivanov… es el piloto, come y hace yoga.

– No pude tener mejor presentación, pastelito.

 _Paste… ¡qué!_

 _¿Qué diablos significa ese apodo? ¿Y por qué se cree con libertad de darle uno? Al menos Rose rodó los ojos, eso quiere decir que no le agrada ¿o sí?_

 _¡Maldita sea! Compostura Belikov, mantén el control._

Me volví hacia Rose para verla observándome, rápidamente desvió la mirada y continuó con las introducciones – Ellos son Artur, Lev y…

– Denis – Interrumpí. Ahora que había puesto más atención, lo reconocí perfectamente. Pasaron algunos años, pero nunca olvido un nombre o una cara – Es bueno volverte a ver.

Nos saludamos de mano – Lo mismo digo, Dimka.

Rose se encogió un poco – ¡Ejem…! – Fingió toser para terminar con el intercambio – Y él es Zedrik Esbra, moroi de tierra.

– ¡Y juntos conformamos el escuadrón suicida!

El sujeto sonrió con jactancia, mientras mi Roza negaba con la cabeza y le devolvía el gesto… _otra vez_.

– Te morías por decirlo, ¿verdad?

Entonces entró Mazur, haciéndose notar y seguido de un lobo gris.

 _No creí que su extravagancia fuera tanta._

– ¡Oh! y este es mi cachorro – Rose se puso en cuclillas y el animal corrió alegre hacia ella – Su nombre es Shadow y también es parte del equipo – Sonrió con un poco de malicia _¿Qué estas tramando?_ – ¡Vamos, chico! Saluda al Guardián Belikov.

– Rose… – Pavel advirtió, pero para ese entonces el lobo se dirigía a mí.

Se detuvo enfrente, me olfateó y luego se refregó contra mi pierna derecha.

– Le agradas, muchacho – Dijo Abe. Envalentonado me agaché y acaricié al animal, que contento se dejó mimar. Rose parecía fuera de sí – Y bien… ¿qué sigue?

– Hoy hay una pesquisa – Expresó Pavel – Asistirás únicamente como observante, para que veas la dinámica que sigue el equipo y Rose será tu compañera.

Se escuchó un resoplido – ¿Por qué yo, tío?

Nunca la había escuchado hablar en otro idioma que no fuera el inglés y he de confesar que se escuchaba sexy como el infierno.

Tomó mucho de mí para no besarla frente a todo el equipo. En especial delante de Zedrik y al parecer, también de Sasha.

– Rose, es incorrecto hablar en turco cuando hay alguien presente que no conoce el idioma. Además, es tu misión, la lideras y tú te encargas de los nuevos ¿estamos?

– ¡Como sea! – Marchó hacia la puerta – Nos vamos a las ocho en punto, será mejor que estés preparado. Y procura no usar el uniforme; se supone que somos un grupo de amigos que sale a divertirse – Le silbó al cachorro que seguía a mis pies – Vamos Shadow, tú y yo tendremos una charla muy seria.

Salió cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente – Te acostumbrarás – Zmey parecía orgulloso – Así son las mujeres turcas.

– Pero esta es peor, querido tío – _¿Tío? ¿Acaso son…?_ – Rose es…

– Delirante – Opinó Ivanov.

– Salvaje – Conocí la voz de Atayán.

– ¡Brutal! – Los tres jóvenes dhampir coincidieron.

Esbra fingió considerarlo – Iba a decir inestable, pero esas definiciones también son correctas.

Abe se acercó a mí – Punto uno jovencito, no me tuteas; dos, no soy tu tío y tres, mi hija es perfecta… complicada, pero perfecta.

Abandoné el despacho junto al magnate, quien me acompañó a mi recamara.

– ¿Quieres un trago? – Decliné – Bien, es un mal hábito. Yo solo bebo licor de café. Sin embargo, creo que la ocasión amerita algo más fuerte – Se sirvió una copa – ¡Estas dentro, muchacho! Ahora hay que evitar que te saque ¿Has pensado en flores, bombones, enormes osos de peluche o joyas? Eso les gusta a todas las mujeres.

Creo que estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba – Con todo respeto señor, no creo que eso ayude. Ni con todos los donuts que logre conseguir.

– Primeramente, olvida lo de señor y sí, tienes razón – Suspiró – Es solo que pensé que el Monte Vesubio nos explotaría en la cara y no sé si alegrarme o alarmarme por la actitud que tomó. En fin… estoy de tu lado, pero frente a ella, digamos que sabré aparentar.

Poco después salió para darme tiempo de alistarme.

No sabía qué esperar del ejercicio, cuál sería mi papel o cómo lo tomarían los integrantes del equipo. Cosa que me tenía sin cuidado.

Aun así, tenía que ser contundente y al mismo tiempo, andar sobre cascaras de huevo con Rose.

Por mi parte, no haría nada que mandara todo al demonio.

Vine por ella y con Roza voy a regresar.

* * *

Bajé veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada para encontrarme con Mazur y su hermano.

– No perdamos tiempo, Rosemarie no tarda en salir.

– Se dividirán en dos vehículos – Instruyó Pavel – Viajarás con Rose, Ivanov y Shadow. Ella te dará los pormenores y te aclarará cualquier duda que tengas. Por lo demás, estas por tu cuenta hijo.

Asentí, para después ver descender a la joven más impresionante que haya visto jamás.

Mi preciosa Roza, la mujer más peligrosa, bella, valiente y que tanto amo.

Vestía pantalón y chaqueta negra de cuero, una blusa color cereza que contrastaba con el brillo de sus gloriosos labios, botas altas de combate y llevaba el cabello en un moño desordenado.

 _¡Perfecta!_

– Kiz, luces divina – Abe le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos peldaños de la ostentosa escalera.

– Ahora no es momento para que intentes contentarme, anciano.

El hombre desestimó su comentario – Por favor, me creerías capaz de algo así – Sonrieron. Lo admito, el parentesco es perturbador –Tengan mucho cuidado, no intentes nada divertido jovencita.

Ella rodó los ojos – Sí mamá – Chilló burlonamente – ¡Andando Belikov!

~•~

 _Si Ivanov es el piloto, entonces también es el chofer,_ pensé.

Así que me subí en la parte trasera del automóvil, junto a Rose.

– ¿Por qué tu bestia pulgosa viaja en el asiento del copiloto? ¡Estos, son asientos de piel! Y no sé si lo sabes pastelito, pero cuestan una fortuna.

 _¡Otra vez ese maldito mote!_

– ¡Cállate Sasha! A él le gusta tener su propio asiento y sentir el viento.

– Entonces… – Comencé – ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos y qué es lo que haré?

Al fin me miró, no lo hacía desde que salimos de la casa. Suspiró y levantó la vista para ver a Ivanov observándonos divertido por el retrovisor.

– El lugar se llama Coco-blue, ridículo nombre, lo sé. Es un antro muy fresa al que asisten jóvenes muy estúpidos que se dejan embriagar y embaucar por los cómplices de los strigoi. Que pasa a ser gente muy poderosa.

– ¿La mafia?

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con molestia – Es solo que… aun no descubro cuál es el trato. Algo debieron prometerse para ayudarse unos a otros.

Sasha se aclaró la garganta – Al jefe le hicieron la propuesta hace algún tiempo. Sin embargo, se negó rotundamente. Por lo que ese círculo social se dividió. Están los que apoyan a los que apoyan a los strigoi y los que son incondicionales a Mazur.

– Entiendo… ¿qué haremos ahí?

– Mezclarnos – Respondió con obviedad – Pretender que nos divertimos y esperar. Créeme, siempre encontramos acción. Hoy en día hay mucho movimiento. Después, ya lo descubrirás.

Llegamos a un lugar que se encontraba abarrotado de adolescentes y jóvenes. Con el estacionamiento a tope de autos lujosísimos.

– ¡Llegó la hora camarada!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, _creí que no volvería a escucharla llamarme así._

Estúpidamente no reaccioné porque Rose abandonó el auto con bastante rapidez. Se dio cuenta de su error.

Ya afuera, no hubo necesidad de hacer fila. Ivanov se acercó al cadenero, le dijo algo y éste nos concedió el paso – Adelante, señorita Summers.

Levanté una ceja – Larga historia, el caso es que tengo una tapadera… Serena Summers ¡Ahora anda, estas botas deberían considerarse un instrumento de tortura!

Sonreí – ¿Y por qué las usas?

– Porque van con el atuendo y jamás me habían cansado tanto – Sorpresivamente me tomó la mano, me arrastró a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes – Pide lo que quieras, yo tomaré limonada – Ordené lo mismo y esperamos – ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! – Bajó de un salto, me volví un poco para ver qué hacía y fui sorprendido una vez más cuando la vi acercándose y rodeándome el cuello con ambos brazos – Respira Belikov – Susurró, cualquier otro hubiera pensado que se trataba de un intercambio amoroso. Pero entonces, sentí una ligera presión en el oído derecho – Es un intercomunicador – Sonrió con malicia, mientras volvía a su asiento.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta – Todos en posiciones – Uno a uno fueron confirmando en ruso.

Transcurrió media hora y todo seguía igual.

Jóvenes divirtiéndose, bebiendo, exhibiéndose y parejas bailando. Había de todo: morois, dhampirs y humanos.

– ¿Sabes pastelito? Si ustedes dos no empiezan a hablar será sospechoso. Quiero decir, primero lo abrazas y ahora ni le diriges la palabra – Se escucharon _risitas_ – Te percibo incomoda. No sé si te lo he mencionado, pero soy bueno leyendo a las personas. Algunos me consideran empático.

Rose soltó una carcajada – A mí me pareces patético.

– ¡Touche, Buffy!

De pronto, volvió a bajar del taburete – ¡Vamos! – Me dijo.

– ¿A dónde?

Me señaló un lugar al que no deseaba ir – A bailar, necesitamos movernos y mezclarnos.

Tragué saliva y contra todo juicio, llegué a la pista de baile. Sin perder de vista todas las miradas lujuriosas que recibió mi Roza _¡Malditos bastardos!_

– Rose, hay movimiento afuera.

– ¿Strigoi? – Se detuvo antes de volverse hacia mí para comenzar la danza.

– No, la policía – Ratificó Atayán.

– ¡Mierda! Nunca vienen por este rumbo ¿por qué ahora?

Esbra se aproximó – No vamos a averiguarlo, hay que irnos o estaremos en problemas con tu padre.

El barman nos permitió salir por la puerta trasera, abordamos los autos y volvimos a la casa.

Pude ver derrota en las facciones de Rose, que se abrazaba del lobo – Ya habrá suerte – Intenté animarla.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión cada integrante tomó un rumbo, siendo ella la primera en abandonar.

Yo también tenía un lugar en donde estar.

 _Toc, toc…_ esperé solo unos minutos.

– ¿Necesitas algo Guardián Belikov?

– Como cuestión de hecho... solo a ti.

* * *

Se me está haciendo costumbre pedir perdón por la tardanza. Pero no sé si a alguien le he comentado que soy maestra, orgullosamente.

Y como entenderán, eso implica mucho trabajo; más aún con adolescentes.

Sumándole que estamos por celebrar el día de muertos y saben que en México es una gran fiesta que implica un montón de cosas y prácticamente a eso me he dedicado.

Sin embargo, siempre busco la forma de actualizar y no dejarlas colgadas.

Gracias… muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, correos y por seguir leyendo.

Déjame tus impresiones en forma de comentario, tu opinión cuenta mucho para mí.

Besos, Isy.


	15. Capítulo 12

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 12

 _Rose_

Me sentía tan… estúpida.

 _Lo mismo debe creer Dimitri._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así, precisamente hoy? Pensará que sigo siendo una niña en busca de problemas._

 _¡Urghh!_

Inestable me levanté del inodoro y fui a tomar mi cepillo de dientes para limpiar mi boca y eliminar el mal sabor.

Al principio la idea de un bebé dentro de mí me aterraba. Bueno,aún hay días en que lo hace, pero ahora me encanta el concepto. Aunque la parte de los vómitos y mareos no es divertida.

– ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada? – Busqué mi bata para dormir y comencé a desvestirme – Veló por el lado positivo, tal vez algún día escribas un libro – Pensé en los posibles títulos – La vida inútil de Rose Hathaway; Crónicas de una dhampir; Ser Shadow Kiss, Volumen I – Me reí – Necesito terapia…

 _¡Toc, toc!_

Llamaron, ajusté mi bata y me dispuse a abrir. Era típico de Abe, no podía esperar hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta y al instante deseé no haberlo hecho. No sabía cómo lidiar con él ahora. Me sentía fatal, física y emocionalmente.

 _¡Recuerda Rose, sé profesional! Nada de deslumbramientos._

– ¿Necesitas algo Guardián Belikov? – Me recargué en el marco, pues todavía me desestabilizaba con cualquier movimiento brusco.

– Como cuestión de hecho, solo a ti.

Intenté con todo mi ser demostrar ninguna emoción. Era difícil, me encontraba frente a un experto.

– ¡Por favor Dimitri, ahora no!

Avanzó cauteloso – Si no es hoy, ¿entonces cuándo? Nos debemos una conversación… seamos honestos. Es todo lo que te pido.

Entré a la habitación y fui directo al sofá. Quería contestarle mil cosas, como que yo no le debía absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, los mareos empeoraban a cada instante y no me permitían pensar con claridad.

– Ya tuvimos una y no tengo nada más que decir.

Cerró la puerta y lentamente se aproximó a la pequeña sala – Esa no fue una verdadera plática y lo sabes. Tal vez no tengas más para agregar, pero yo sí tengo un montón que hablar.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ No tenía ánimos de discutir. Así que contra todo pronóstico terminé por señalarle un asiento – Adelante – Suspiré, esperaba que mi fuerza de voluntad fuera tan inquebrantable como su auto-control.

Dimitri se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó detrás de él. Posó los ojos en mí, mientras se refregaba las manos sobre los muslos.

– No me separé de ti ni un minuto desde que saliste del quirófano. Nadie pudo alejarme – Hizo una pausa solo para levantarse y arrodillarse a mi lado – Estaba aterrado, jamás había sentido tanto miedo – Su mano temblorosa tomó la mía – El pensar que morirías, que nunca volvería a verte sonreír, escuchar de tus labios el ridículo apodo que tienes para mí… no era nada comparado con el temor que me producía el saber que había altas probabilidades de que murieras pensando que no significabas nada para mí. Cuando es todo lo contrario… Rose, eres mi vida. Y quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho… que nos hice.

 _¡No llores, no derrames ni una lágrima!_

– Bueno, eso lo resuelve todo – Me libré de su agarre y hablé con insignificancia – Solo estaba esperando a que vinieras y te disculparas conmigo. Ahora, ¡volvamos a ser los de antes!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello – No soy tan imbécil como para creer que una disculpa lo arreglará todo. Me disculpo porque es lo menos que mereces y porque eso apacigua un poco mi conciencia – Exhaló – El no verte en la habitación y descubrir que yo era el motivo de tu huida fue un golpe muy duro ¿Sabes lo que sentí? Me obligaron a dejarte y cuando volví mi mundo terminó de desmoronarse.

Me levanté bruscamente y le di la espalda. Anhelaba poder hablar con él de esta manera, abiertamente y sin minimizar lo que sentíamos.

 _¿Por qué lo hacía justo ahora?_

– Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Dime lo que quieres que diga, dime lo que quieres que haga, pero vuelve. Roza… te amo.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Lo había dicho, _al fin se lo había dicho._

Saqué de mi pecho las palabras que debí pronunciar cuando volví a dhampir y que definitivamente nunca debí dejar de expresarle.

Aunque poco me duró la dicha.

– Pues lo lamento, porque yo ya no te quiero.

Seguía sin mirarme. Más allá de su declaración, fue su tono el que me asustó… e hirió.

Antes me resultaba natural descifrarla, era algo innato entre los dos. Sin embargo, su nueva actitud y las paredes que al parecer ha construido para protegerse me tenían contrariado.

Pese a ello, tenía que abrazar la esperanza y desechar la idea de que había llegado demasiado tarde.

 _¡Paciencia Belikov!, fuerza y paciencia._

Respiré profundamente, mientras me posicionaba frente a ella – ¡Mientes…! siempre has sido una terrible embustera.

– Te equivocas, seguí tu buen ejemplo y me di por vencida – Levantó la mirada, y sí encontró dolor en mis ojos, lo disimuló perfectamente – ¿Querías saber por qué me fui? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta. Ahora ya es…

– ¡No! – La interrumpí – No digas que es tarde. Las personas no dejan de amar a los demás en tan poco tiempo. Uno no es dueño de lo que siente o deja de sentir.

– No me tires una de tus reflexiones de maestro zen. Te aseguro que es lo último que deseo oír en este momento.

Intentó salir de mi camino, pero se lo impedí tomándola suavemente por el brazo.

– Pues no me mientas a la cara. Sé honesta conmigo, por favor.

Suspiró una vez más, parecía agotada y había otro sentimiento en sus fracciones que no pude colocar.

– Siempre lo fui… tú no – Comenzó recalcando – Sabías de mi amor por ti y de mis alcances. Aunque al parecer no fueron suficientes para que los apreciaras – Intenté hablar, pero su argumento me silenció – ¡Esta bien, lo acepto! Puede ser que aún tenga sentimientos por ti, pero también es verdad que me estaba acostumbrando a no verte… a estar sin ti. Y todo se fue al demonio en el momento en el que apareciste de nuevo ¿Y quién sabe? Unos meses más y habría sido capaz de decir que no te necesito y que no me haces falta.

De pronto, sentí que se encontraba muy lejos de mí. A pesar de tenerla a un paso de distancia, por lo que la sujeté del otro brazo para afianzar mi agarre.

– ¿Cómo te hago entender que lo hice por tu bien? Estaba dolido, confundido, furioso… pero nunca contigo. Actué como lo hice porque te amaba lo suficiente como para dejarte ir. Aún lo hago y por eso estoy aquí – Una de mis manos se fue a su barbilla – No deseaba arruinarte la vida – Murmuré.

Esta vez no intentó soltarse de mí – ¿Es que no lo has entendido Dimitri? Yo decido lo que es mejor para mí…

– Estabas con Adrián – Sin darme cuenta la frase salió de mi boca.

La sorprendí con la declaración, lo vi en sus ojos. No obstante, desconocía cuánto deseaba discutir el tema con ella – Tienes razón. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo sí puedo mantener mis promesas.

– Vuelvo a repetir – No pretendía perder el control, pero era complicadísimo cuando todo lo que deseaba era tenerla entre mis brazos – Si estoy aquí es para honrar el juramento que te hice en la cabaña. El cual no rompí del todo, te estaba previniendo de la amenaza… te protegía de mí. Y mientras seas la mujer que amo, nunca dejaré de preocuparme por tu bienestar o de protegerte. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Adrián?

– No es como si te lo tuviera que aclarar, pero lo haré porque quiero que de una vez por todas terminemos con esto. Es muy agotador y ya me ha costado un amigo – Hizo una pausa – Mantuve una relación con Adrián porque lo chantajeé para que me ayudara a llegar a Rusia ¿O cómo piensas que crucé medio mundo? – _¡No puede ser!_ – En aquel momento era mi única opción ¡Demonios! le habría vendido mi alma al diablo. Ahora me doy cuenta del gran error que cometí. Aunque él no está exento de culpa, me hizo prometerle que le daría una oportunidad una vez que regresara y no me dio alternativa.

– Cuando te lo pregunté, me dijiste que te hacía feliz… que lo querías – Mi voz se entrecortó.

Sus bellos ojos se hicieron cristalinos – Y es la verdad, lo quiero – Tragué, mientras mis manos se fueron soltando de ella – Pero nunca lo amé.

– Pues entiendo menos. Por qué te entregaste a él si no… si tú no… – No fui capaz de terminar la pregunta.

Tardó en contestarme, quizás recordando que había visto la mordedura en su cuello. El momento me pareció eterno.

– Dimitri, nunca estuve con Adrián – Solté la respiración que mantuve involuntariamente – Pero no te lo voy a negar, estuve cerca de dormir con él. Ese día… – _Ese maldito día,_ pensé – … fue uno de los más difíciles que he tenido que pasar. Estaba destrozada y estúpidamente busqué en Adrián lo que no tenía contigo… amor.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No pude contenerme y la abracé contra mi pecho; aproveché para ocultarle que mis ojos también habían comenzado a humedecerse.

– Rose, siempre lo has tenido – Vacilante envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Fue un momento único. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que no lo soporté más y he de decir que me arrepiento de haberlo roto – ¿No entiendo cómo fue que creíste la mayor mentira que he dicho en mi vida?

– Es que no la creí – Nos apartamos al mismo tiempo – Siempre he sabido que tu amor no se había desvanecido como pretendiste hacerme creer – Decir que estaba confundido sería una falsedad – Pero te diste por vencido, te rendiste en nosotros y ni siquiera nos diste la oportunidad. Tomaste una decisión cuando me aseguraste que habías renunciado a mí y sabía que no había nada que pudiera cambiar tu forma de pensar – No refuté nada, ella tenía razón – No fue suficiente todo lo que hice como para merecer de ti al menos una oportunidad. No querías verme, mucho menos hablar conmigo – Comenzó a sollozar.

– No llores. Por favor, no llores Roza – No podía manejarlo.

– Me lastimaste… mucho ¿Pero quieres saber qué fue lo peor? – Asentí temeroso de escucharla – Que lo hiciste siendo tú mismo, me hiciste más daño como dhampir que como strigoi – Algo en mí se rompió. En mi afán por protegerla le causé más pena de la que pretendí _¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?_ Limpió su rostro – Por qué no nos hacemos un favor y nos evitamos todo esto, vuelve con Lissa. Ella te necesita más que nunca.

Me preocupé; Rose tiene la posibilidad de seguir cuidando de Vasilisa sin necesidad de estar presente, pero yo no. Y desde que me había ido no tenía modo alguno de comprobar en mi cargo, no sabía nada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso se encuentra en problemas? ¿Podrías revisar el vínculo?

Sonrió sin humor – Lo haría gustosa solo para calmar la inmensa preocupación que te genera tu única salvadora ¡Pero no puedo! – No creía que se estuviera vengando de mí de esta manera – Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no es que no quiera o te esté castigando. Simplemente, ya no hay vínculo Dimitri – _¿¡Qué!?_ – Supongo que eso ocurre cuando mueres por segunda vez – Se encogió de hombros, como si su muerte no fuera nada.

Traté de redirigir mis ideas – Aunque estoy en un puesto que no me corresponde, Lissa es mi cargo y me preocupa. Te ayudó a traerme de vuelta y le debo lealtad, pero a ti… te debo el alma. Por ti estoy aquí y si no lo reconocía era solo para no amarte más de lo que ya lo hacía ¡Qué imbécil!

Pocas veces había jurado en su presencia. Que recuerde, nunca en un idioma que entendiera y eso le sorprendió.

– ¿No quieres ir a casa? Olena estará feliz de tenerte con ella – Susurró.

– Tú eres mi casa y a donde quiera que vayas, iré. No quiero pasar otro día sin ti – Le tomé ambas manos – Te amo.

Había algo que le impedía reaccionar a mi confesión y me mataba su renuencia. Sospecho que esto era lo que sentía con mi indiferencia.

– Dimitri, sabes que nuestra relación esta fracturada, fuera la que fuera. Porque profesionales nunca fuimos, ni mejores amigos o compañeros de guarda y mucho menos pareja – Soltó una risa – Es gracioso, a estas alturas y sigo sin saber qué carajos fuimos.

– Esta bien, hice mal y acepto las consecuencias. Pero no me estoy dando por vencido ahora que he recapacitado, que te tengo conmigo y que sé que aún puedo rescatar lo que tu corazón siente por mí.

Besé sus nudillos, aunque moría porque fueran sus labios.

 _Volverás Rose… no sé cómo ni cuándo. Pero regresarás a mí._

* * *

Antes habría tomado cualquier excusa para evitarla y el problema nunca fue ella, era yo.

Mi auto-control se tambaleaba frente a Rose, con ella siempre estuve en desventaja. Y tal vez no fui tan evidente, pero puedo constatarlo con todas las noches de insomnio que pasé, los sacos de box que desgarré y las múltiples duchas frías que tomé.

En fin, hacía lo que estaba en mi poder para no topármela y ahora, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarme con ella.

Nos vemos en las comidas y durante las prácticas con el equipo, que es en donde más tiempo compartimos y cuando me dirige más de tres palabras. Parecía molesta consigo misma; si algo detesta es mostrarse débil y fue obvio que nuestra conversación removió sentimientos en ambos.

De ahí en fuera, se encierra con el lobo en su habitación, hace yoga en el jardín con Sasha o practica el uso de armas con Atayán.

No ha abandonado la casa y luce expectante a la llegada de su abuela.

 _Al menos no está pasando tiempo con Zedrik._

– Necesito un plan…

– Y uno muy bueno – Me volví hacía Pavel que me observaba con simpatía y una taza de humeante café – ¿Puedo?

Señaló el banquillo a mi izquierda – Por supuesto – Me recorrí para que tuviera más espacio sobre la isla de la cocina.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, hijo? No es bueno dejar a un hombre solo con sus pensamientos – Suspiré, mientras él bebía – ¿Es Rose?

Me pasé una mano por el cabello – ¿Cuándo no se trata de ella?

Por extraño que parezca sentía una rara conexión con él. Es una de esas personas que te brinda confianza a pesar de acabar de conocerlo. Lo percibía como un hombre sensato y siendo honesto, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Pavel era mi mejor opción.

Lo cual es algo totalmente ajeno a mí, porque siempre he sido muy reservado. Incluso en algunas ocasiones, Iván llegó a molestarse conmigo porque interiorizaba mucho, _palabras suyas._

Se aclaró la garganta – Quizá ese sea el problema: piensas mucho y no estas actuando según tus instintos. Ya tienes el apoyo del padre, la buscaste junto a la madre… – Reconsideró – … la cual tal vez te mate cuando la vuelas a ver por haberla traicionado, pero la aceptación estaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

Exhalé lentamente – ¡No lo sé! Esta nueva Rose es… diferente. La siento lejana y extraño la versión con la que podía hablar de todo y a la vez de nada y no nos importaba. Era suficiente tan solo con pasar tiempo al lado del otro.

Se rio, pero no de una manera burlona. Al parecer dije algo divertido… o muy obvio.

– ¡Es una chica, hijo! Y esta dolida, esas versiones siempre son las peores. Súmale a eso que es mitad turca. Tendrás que dar todo de ti, hasta que no quede nada más para dar. Mujeres como Rose no requieren palabras, ni flores o chocolates _¡Claro!,_ de vez en cuando en importante algún detalle de esos, pero sobre todo, necesita acciones que le demuestren lealtad y amor incondicional – ¿Podía hacer eso? _Por supuesto que sí_ – Aquella noche de abril, cuando buscaste la ayuda de mi hermano. Supe que harías grandes cosas y con el paso del tiempo te dedicaste a darme la razón. No te imaginas cuánto te admiro a ti y a mi sobrina, ustedes me han dado una lección importante de vida – Desconcertado levanté una ceja – También fui joven y al igual que tú, ser guardián era todo lo que me interesaba. Por lo que no pensaba en el amor y mucho menos lo buscaba.

– ¿Y qué ocurrió? – No pretendía ser un entrometido, pero por algo me compartía esto.

Mi madre dice que nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, pero que a las personas con experiencia siempre hay que aceptarles un buen consejo.

Suspiró con cansancio – ¡Nada! No pasó nada. Me enamoré de una mujer bella, noble, desinteresada y letal. La cual se convirtió en una de las mejores guardianas que he conocido _¡Y eso!_ No fui capaz de luchar por ella – Miró la ventana, afuera, los chicos se encontraban en medio de un entrenamiento aéreo con poleas. Bastante riguroso, debo admitir – Ibrahim y yo somos polos opuestos. Si él quería negro, yo blanco. El hecho está en que le importó poco lo que la sociedad dijera o pensara por casarse con una dhampir y formar una familia. Fue una decisión muy valiente, siempre ha demostrado más coraje. Y yo, no fui capaz de pelear por un amor que en aquel entonces estaba más condenado que ahora. Por miedos y prejuicios absurdos; las excusas llegan solitas cuando uno siente temor – Volvió a mirarme – Esa es una decisión que me va a perseguir de por vida, nada se puede hacer.

– ¿Aún vive? – Se limitó a asentir – ¿Tiene algún compromiso? – Negó – Pues entonces aún hay esperanza. Mi abuela cree que es mejor tarde, que nunca ¿Qué lo detiene? – Le regresé la pegunta que me hizo minutos antes.

Sonrió con simpatía – Lo mismo me dijo Yeva cuando la conocí – Terminó su café y se quedó mirando fijamente la taza – Y no puedo hacer mucho cuando ella protege a la moroi más importarte de nuestro mundo y cuida de tu puesto mientras recuperas a Rose.

– ¿Alberta? Quiero decir… ¿Guardiana Petrov?

Se levantó y colocó la taza en el fregador – Dejarla fue el peor error de mi vida – Volvió a observar el jardín; Zedrik había caído de la polea y todos reían – Al menos lo tuve a él, es un buen muchacho. Le falta un tornillo y tiene muchas manías de mi hermano, pero es muy noble. Lo que siempre deseé en un hijo – No sabía que decir, así que me mantuve en silencio – No tienes por qué preocuparte o sentirte amenazado.

– No sé de qué habla – Pero lo sabía.

Se cruzó de brazos – Yo creo que sí, he visto cómo lo miras. Y si las miradas matarán, él ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra – Me hizo una seña para que me asomara al jardín – Rose y Zedrik hicieron buena conexión, eso es todo. Tienen una relación de hermandad, se tratan como los primos que no son y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el pobre chico casi besa el suelo por donde pasas – Eso era lo que más me molestaba, que no podía sentirme completamente enojado cuando el sujeto hace las cosas bien y presta atención a cada una de mis peticiones – De niño, me acompañó a algunos de tus combates en Sn. Basilio. Creo que de ahí surgió su afición por ti. Asegura que quiere ser un guardián por mí, sin embargo, pienso que la razón eres tú y todos los triunfos del que fue testigo.

– Es difícil no sentir celos cuando ella pasa tanto tiempo con él. A mí me evita y con él sonríe – Reí sin humor – Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía orgulloso de mi capacidad de concentración. Olvidar mis problemas para proteger a mi cargo, pero desde que la conocí esa capacidad se pulverizó. Es lo primero que pienso al despertar y lo último en mi mente antes de dormir, incluso ronda mis sueños. Rose misma dijo que la relación esta fracturada y tiene la razón. Fue mi culpa y no sé qué hacer con eso.

Apoyó su mano en mi hombro – Arreglarlo, tan simple como eso.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

 _¡Malditas hormonas!, las culpo solo a ellas._

¿Cómo pude darme el lujo de flaquear frente a Dimitri? Llorar, dejarme abrazar y terminar abrazándolo.

 _¡Carajo!_ _Cuánto me auto-odio en este preciso momento._

Terminé de arreglarme para recibir a mi abuela. Me coloqué frente al espejo y evalué mi apariencia.

 _Espero ser lo que espera que sea_.

 _¡Uff!_ Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta pensaba en rima. Quiero decir, no sé cómo ser hija, mucho menos nieta.

Me ladeé un poco para apreciar mi abdomen – Sin evidencias…

– Estas preciosa, como siempre.

Su voz me sobresaltó – ¿Olena no te enseñó que hay que llamar antes de entrar?

Dimitri se aproximó sin apartar su intensa mirada de mí – Lo hizo. Golpeé tres veces, pero como no respondías, me preocupé y decidí entrar.

Rodeé lo ojos – ¿Qué puede pasarme aquí? Estoy bien, así que… – Señalé la puerta.

– Tu padre me envió, quiere reunirse con todos antes de que llegué tu abuela – Asentí tomando mi suéter. Él aclaró su garganta – ¿Rose…? Tengo la intención de pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, pero al parecer no soy capaz de coincidir con tus horarios ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Odiaba ser tan perra, pero de alguna manera tenía que ahuyentarlo.

– He estado ocupada… evitándote.

Se quedó tranquilo por un momento y terminó por omitir mi comentario – Me he dado cuenta de que no estas entrenando como deberías con el resto del equipo ¿Te gustaría que entrenáramos? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Detuve mi andar – ¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría?

– Para empezar no es bueno perder condición, la misión requiere de todas tus capacidades. Pero lo más importante… – Se posicionó a mi lado – … para tener tiempo para nosotros, limar asperezas y reencontrarnos. Una oportunidad… es todo lo que te pido, Rose ¿Tan difícil es para ti?

– ¡Lo es! – Espeté molesta – Porque estoy harta de que la vida me tiré golpe tras golpe. Si me mientes una vez la culpa es tuya, pero su me mientes dos veces, la culpa será mía y eso no va a suceder. Ahora vámonos, mi abuela no tarda en llegar.

~•~

Nunca se me había hecho tan eterno el recorrido de mi habitación al despacho de Abe, que es en donde nos esperaban.

Los chicos lucían sus mejores galas de guardián y Shadow estaba recién aseado.

– Ya que estamos todos, terminemos con esto – Comenzó mi padre mientras arreglaba el pañuelo verde de su traje – Mi madre es la Señora de la casa, por lo que está estrictamente prohibido tutearla o hacer cualquier cosa que la incomode. Si les llegará a pedir algo, primero hay que avisar a Pavel. No necesito aclararles que los asesinaré si…

Mi amca intercedió – Lo que Ibrahim pretende decir, es que mantengan especial vigilancia sobre ella – Su hermano rodó los ojos, mi tío le quitaba lo intimidante – Dilara es una mujer muy simple, así que háganla sentir como en casa.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro – No te preocupes tanto, Buffy. Harás una buena impresión, la abuela es una mujer increíble.

Zedrik intentó calmarme, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al viejo y a Dimitri aproximarse – Jovencito… te recuerdo que la Señora Dilara no es tu abuela. Ella solo tiene una nieta.

– ¡Ibrahim…! – Sentenció Pavel, pero a Zedrik el comentario le pareció gracioso o eso me decía su sonrisa tipo Zmey.

La relación que tenía con mi padre era indefinida, había aprecio… _creo._

Sin embargo, siempre había momentos como este, en donde mi padre le juega bromas un tanto pesadas, que inexplicablemente el moroi disfruta.

 _¡Qué loco!_ Uno se aferra a asegurar que es de la familia y el otro se encarga de negarlo.

Abe se cruzó de brazos – ¿Qué? Es verdad – Un coche se estacionó en la entrada – Relájate kiz, todo saldrá bien. Tiene toda la vida queriendo conocerte – Presuroso se dirigió a la puerta, dejándome justo al lado del ruso.

Nerviosa alisé mi vestido y esperé lo mejor – Te lo dije, estas preciosa – Murmuró Dimitri; me volví para verlo y al instante me sentí menos tensa.

 _Es increíble que aún tenga ese poder sobre mí._

– ¡Muchachos! – Resonó una voz con un acento muy pronunciado. Redirigí mi mirada bruscamente y me topé con una mujer un poco más alta que yo, pero que definitivamente me impresionó por el notable parecido… conmigo – Zedrik, mírate nada más ¿Cómo has crecido? Aunque no has aprendido a peinarte – Ambos rieron mientras se abrazaban y a pesar de hablar en turco, logré recoger el significado de la conversación – ¡Sasha! ¿Ya sentaste cabeza?

El ruso le besó los nudillos – Me temo que no he encontrado a una dama tan bella como usted.

Lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo – Y jamás la encontrarás si no comienzas a buscarla y te recuerdo que no te haces más joven – Se giró a Atayán – Amir, es bueno verte.

Él asintió respetuosamente – Lo mismo digo, Señora.

– Anne… – Pavel la llamó – Ellos son Denis, Artur y Lev. Los nuevos reclutas – Los chicos la saludaron y gustosa les devolvió el gesto.

– Y ella… – Mi padre me introdujo, mientas sonreía con evidente orgullo – Es Rosemarie, mi hija.

– ¡Por Alá! ¡Eres bellísima! – Cambió al inglés – No puedo creerlo, la única vez que te vi eras como de este tamaño – Hizo una seña con las manos y sorpresivamente se arrojó a mí. Tomándome con la guardia baja, por lo que fue necesario que Dimitri me sujetara por detrás, o de lo contario habríamos caído una sobre la otra.

Se separó y me apartó algunos mechones de la cara.

– ¡Hola! – Dije con timidez.

 _¿Pero qué diablos me pasaba?_

– Hola Rose, soy Dilara. Tu abuela y no sabes cuánto deseaba conocerte – Luego, su atención se fue al hombre alto a mi espalda – ¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto?

Pavel le respondió – Es el Guardián Dimitri Belikov. Se encuentra de visita y es…

– El novio de Rose – Agregó mi querido padre.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Te pido una disculpa por la evidente tardanza, pero estos días han sido una locura.

Entre las celebraciones de día de muertos y las reuniones con padres de familia que no tenía previstas, me fue imposible subir el capítulo el día de ayer. De hecho, voy llegado de la escuela :)

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus cometarios, me encanta saber qué es lo que piensas de la historia y conocer lo que esperas de ella.

Tal vez creerán que Rose ha sido una necia, pero ten paciencia, estoy preparando el terreno.

Aun así, me gustaría leer tu comentario.

Gracias por seguirme y ser paciente.

¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!

Besos, Isy.


	16. Capítulo 13

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 13

 _Rose_

– ¿Baba, tienes un segundo? – Le sonreí dulcemente a mi abuela, mientras sujetaba por el brazo al perverso de su hijo – ¡Si nos disculpan! – No usé ni la mitad de mi fuerza, pero sí la suficiente como para demostrarle sutilmente mi descontento.

 _¡Bien!_ Estaba más que molesta.

– Después de ti, kizim – Respondió mirando a Pavel.

– ¡Ni lo intentes viejo! – Hablé entre dientes, con la sonrisa fija en mi cara – Esta vez, nadie te va a ayudar.

Prácticamente lo arrastré a su despacho.

Entré detrás de él, cerré la puerta y ya en la privacidad de su estudio…

– ¡Antes que nada! – Levantó las manos en rendición – Recuerda que te quiero.

Rodeé los ojos – ¡Pues no parece! – Me acerqué hasta tenerlo justo de frente – De hecho, comienzo a creer que es todo lo contrario ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Señalé – Ya sé que eres el defensor de los derechos paternos del ruso, pero yo soy tu hija ¡Carajo! Y sigues complotando en mi contra ¿Qué pretendes y de qué maldito lado estas?

– No pretendo nada y estoy del lado de la razón – _¡Sí, claro!_ – Tu abuela es una mujer de principios, chapada un poco a la antigua. Cómo le íbamos a explicar que el muchacho Belikov se hospeda en la casa, cuando sabe perfectamente que todos mis tutores tienen su propio complejo y que él tiene que estar cerca de ti, porque a pesar de ser guardiana necesitas protección – Se encogió de hombros – Fue la solución más obvia que encontré. Además… – Concluyó – … no lo negaste.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Viste su rostro? – El viejo cretino sonrió más ampliamente, como si eso fuera algo bueno – Parecía una niña en víspera de Navidad. Yo no seré la que acabe con las esperanzas e ilusiones de mi única abuela. Sobre todo cuando se trata de la mujer que crio a la maravillosa persona que es Pavel.

Hizo una mueca – ¡Oye! Olvidas que fue a mí al que parió.

Le devolví la sonrisa irónica – Nada es perfecto…

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Lo admito, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación.

Por un lado, Mazur dándome otra oportunidad… quiero creer. Aunque me gustaría que tuviera la gentileza de avisarme con un poco de anticipación.

Lo bueno es que controlo mis reacciones emocionales, _cuando no se trata de Rose._

Y por otro ella, no negando la afirmación de su padre.

 _¿Qué significa eso?_

 _¡Lo que daría por que fuera verdad!_

Lo que me deja en esta incómoda situación. Con su abuela, quien pasa a ser la madre de Zmey y que no ha quitado sus ojos de mí.

 _¡Necesito una aspirina!_

– Mi nieto me ha hablado maravillas de ti, Dimitri.

Pavel me alentó a contestar, asintiendo levemente – Le puedo asegurar que la mayoría son solo exageraciones – Agité su mano en saludo – Es un placer conocerla, señora Dilara.

– Olvida los formalismos guardianes – Sonrió genuinamente – Ahora eres parte de la familia, así que considérame tu abuela – Terminó entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

No sé qué me tomó más desprevenido: si la repentina afirmación de Mazur, que Rose no la refutara, o la rápida aceptación de su abuela para conmigo.

Un Zedrik demasiado alegre me sacó de mi estupor – ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Eh, nine1! – Me palmeó la espalda – Belikov, parte de nuestra familia disfuncional.

Negó divertida, mientras tiraba de mí – ¡Acompáñame, hijo! – Caminó por donde salió Rose con su padre, minutos antes – Quiero saber más de ti, de mi nieta y escuchar cómo es que se conocieron y enamoraron.

Me tropecé involuntariamente, al mismo tiempo que la señora esperaba una respuesta.

– En realidad… – Rasqué mi nuca – Es una historia que… – _¡Ella va a matarme!_ _¿Pero que más puedo hacer?_ – … Rose cuenta mejor que yo.

Llamó a la puerta y en momentos como este, hubiera agradecido una espera más larga.

 _¿En qué me metí?_

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

El viejo se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

– Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque tal vez te arrepientas. Quizás no hoy, ni mañana, pero recuerda que el tiempo es el peor recaudador.

– ¿Te estas escuchando? – Bajé mi tono a pesar de las habitaciones insonorizadas – Me pides que le mienta a tu propia madre.

Él igualó el volumen – Es una media mentira. Porque si ustedes dos no están juntos, es porque tú no has querido. Y también lo hago para protegerla de una verdad que no tiene por qué conocer – Suspiró con cansancio – Ella no está mezclada con esta parte de mi vida y quiero que siga así ¿O piensas que será feliz de sabernos en constante riesgo?

– ¿No sabe a qué te dedicas? – Pregunté sorprendida.

Se sacudió pelusas invisibles del saco – Por supuesto que lo sabe… me lo recrimina a diario ¡Ahora, sonríe! – Y con eso abrió.

Revelando a mi querida abuelita, del poderoso brazo de un ruso imperceptiblemente incómodo.

Ella lucía contenta, casi radiante _¡No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto!_

La mirada de Dimitri, atrajo la mía. Quería prevenirme sobre algo, pero no logré descubrir qué. Digo, generalmente puedo leer en él lo que nadie más. Pero no mensajes completos, no he desarrollado telepatía a ese nivel.

– Tienes un novio encantador, eres muy afortunada Rosemarie – Palmeó su bícep derecho – Y parece saludable.

Me reí de su último comentario – Por favor, llámame Rose.

Dimitri agregó – Y yo soy el afortunado.

Elegantemente se soltó del brazo de mi abuela y entrelazó nuestros dedos. El muy maldito descubrió que iba con la farsa y tomó sus oportunidades.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Nos observó ilusionada – Hacen una pareja preciosa ¿Verdad, hijo?

– Ya lo creo, anne – Abe sonrió con descaro – ¿Qué te parece si subimos a tu habitación para que te refresques y descanses? Fue un lago viaje.

– No, iré a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente – Se dirigió a nosotros, que seguíamos como estatuas. Uno al lado del otro – Quiero saber cómo y cuándo se conocieron. Dimitri dice que cuentas muy bien la historia, Rose.

 _¡QUÉ!_ Sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano. _Era eso…_ – No hagas mucho caso, es un adulador – Le regresé el gesto, aunque no de un modo reconfortante. Sin más, mi nine salió rumbo a la cocina – Cuando regrese a su casa… – Atraje la atención de ambos hombres – los asesinaré lenta y dolorosamente – Tomé asiento tranquilamente frente a la chimenea – ¿Veamos cómo reacciona cuando se entere de que me enamoré de mi mentor? – Sus caras se fueron de piedra – _¡Ah!_ Ya no es tan gracioso, ¿verdad?

Me crucé de brazos pensando en cómo librarme de esto y trágicamente la abuela no me dio mucho tiempo para idear algo creíble.

Maldije todas las veces en que me negué a ver películas románticas, a Lissa le encantan y de ahí habría sacado una buena historia _¡Seguro, mejor que la mía!_

– Kiz – Mi padre se sentó a mi lado – Se amable.

~•~

– Ibrahim, deja que los jóvenes se sienten juntos – Colocó las tazas de cocoa sobre la mesa de centro. El viejo y Dimitri cambiaron lugares, mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ignorar su cercanía y prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía – Y bien… ¿cómo fue?

Suspiré y arrancando la mirada de la alfombra, coloqué en mi cara una sonrisa soñadora.

Pensé que me resultaría más difícil hacerlo. Sin embargo y a pesar de estar separados y con nula probabilidad de iniciar algo que nunca comenzó, atesoraba en mi mente y en mi corazón los más bellos momentos que vivimos antes de que la desgracia callera con todo su rigor sobre nosotros.

Estábamos condenados, nada bueno saldría de algo que desde un principio estuvo destinado al fracaso.

– _Roza…_ – Dimitri acabó con mi reflexión interna.

– ¡Ese es un lindo mote! – Apuntó mi abuela, a quien ya catalogo como una romántica empedernida.

E impensablemente, vi un ligero rubor en las mejillas del hombre a mi lado. Me aclaré la garganta para atraer mi propia atención, centrar mis ideas y no pensar en lo condenadamente lindo que… _¡ya basta!_

– Compartí un vínculo mágico con Vasilisa Dragomir, nuestra actual reina – Opté por la verdad – Ciertas circunstancias nos llevaron a escapar de Sn. Vladimir y vivimos durante dos años con los humanos – Sonreí al recordar ese tiempo – En fin, los altos mandos se encargaron de conformar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate. El cual logró localizarnos, someterme y llevarnos de vuelta a la Academia… Dimitri era el guardián a cargo. Ahí fue cuando nos conocimos, en Portland – Me negué a mirarlo – Ya de vuelta. Digamos que mi relación con la directora no estaba en los mejores términos, por lo que intentó echarme y él lo impidió. Aunque en el proceso terminó convirtiéndose en... mi mentor.

Podía verla sacando sus propias conclusiones – ¿Por lo que él es mayor que tú? – Asentí – ¿Y también fue tu maestro? – Consentí otra vez – Mmm… ¿qué ocurrió después?

Me encogí de hombros – Supongo que fue la convivencia, realmente ni siquiera sé reconocer en qué momento pasó.

– Tampoco yo – Intervino Dimitri – Y fue mucho más que la convivencia. Simplemente sucedió, nos sobrepasaba y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer.

– Pero lo hicimos – Mi mirada se encontró con la profundidad de la suya – Decidimos negar lo que sentíamos. Ante el mundo y ante nosotros mismos… decidimos engañarnos.

Por primera vez Abe permaneció en silencio, parecía estar evaluando algo. Mi abuela nos sonreía con simpatía.

– Reprimir los sentimientos no es la mejor de las recetas ¡Si lo sabrán mis dos hijos! – Palmeó la rodilla del viejo – También sé que Dimitri fue strigoi, debió ser muy duro para los dos – Agregó cautelosa. Era innegable que no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal y he de decir que me sorprendió el no verlo inmutarse ante la mención, como ocurría anteriormente – Y que te embarcaste en un viaje suicida a Rusia, Rose. Nunca, en todos mis años de vida, había escuchado hazaña más heroica y por eso te admito ¡A los dos! Me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido bien para ambos y que todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que pasar no hayan quebrantado su espíritu – _¡Si supieras!_ – En su historia hay tristeza, pero sin duda, es de las más hermosas por la fuerza de su amor.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Jamás había estado más de acuerdo con alguien.

– Me gustaría seguir conversando con ustedes, pero creo que es momento de retirarme. El cambio de horarios me agota. Además, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos – Mazur la ayudó a levantarse y nosotros les seguimos – Tengo planeadas tantas cosas… me alegro mucho de estar aquí contigo, Rose ¡No sabes cuánto! – La abrazó y colocó un beso en su frente – Nos vemos más tarde, hijo – Me agaché para corresponder su abrazo y recibir un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Nine? – La mujer parecía complacida al escuchar a su nieta llamarla abuela en su idioma oriundo – ¿Asistirás al cotillón? Podríamos ir juntas al salón, me urge la compañía femenina.

– No – Dilara hizo un gesto de enfado – Tu padre dice que es una mala idea. Que es por mi propia seguridad, pero la verdad es que pienso que se avergüenza de mí. Nunca he conocido a ninguno de sus amigos; forzosamente me presentó a tu madre y eso porque lo amenacé. Y en todos estos años me ha mantenido al tanto de tu vida, aunque jamás me dijo dónde encontrarte. Porque de saberlo, habría tomado el primer vuelo de Ibiza a donde sea que estuvieras.

El hombre le dirigió una peculiar mirada a su hija, una que he visto en incontables ocasiones en el rostro de Rose. Su parecido es excesivo.

– Anne, ya hemos hablado de esto. Infinidad de ocasiones en realidad y si no te presento amistades, es porque no tengo ninguna.

La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir – Sí claro, como si no supiera lo sociable que eras en la escuela y la cantidad de mujeres que los seguían. Nunca entendí cómo es que Janine y Betty formaron parte de su prestigiado círculo social, cuando ni siquiera tu madre puede ser participe.

– Gracias por eso, kizim – Zmey fue tras ella.

Sonreí, era agradable ver a Roza interactuando con su familia.

– Dimitri… – Me giré a punto de una torticolis – No puedo creer que te hayas aliado con mi padre, tú que eres todo rectitud y él… bueno, ya sabes ¿Por qué siguen haciendo esto?

– Rose, no tenía ni idea – Dije con sinceridad y no era más que la pura verdad – Aunque no lo niego, me encantaría que así fuera. De hecho, haré lo imposible por hacerlo realidad – Decidido me acerqué a ella, no podía darme el lujo de que me viera vacilante.

Alisó su cabello descuidadamente – Y no podías perderte la oportunidad que el viejo te sirvió en bandeja de plata ¿o sí? – Negué con la cabeza – Pues que sepas que esto es una farsa y que todo el contacto físico que tendremos se limitará a tomarnos de las manos. Siempre y cuando estemos en presencia de abuela Dilara ¿De acuerdo?

– Eso está bien para mí… por ahora – Murmuré.

Ella rodó los ojos y después consultó la hora – ¡Maldición! Nos perdimos la práctica.

 _¡Perfecto!_ – Podemos trabajar tú y yo – Mordió su labio inferior, estaba indecisa – Será solo un combate… ¿qué dices?

Sus hombros se hundieron – Bien, pero no te quejes cuando te pateé el trasero frente a tu adepto más odiado.

– No sé de qué hablas – Bromé amargamente.

Como hombre, no me hacía feliz que intuyera mis celos. Pero como un tipo enamorado, era bueno que creyera que los sentía. _Aunque técnicamente, sí los sentía._ Así sabría que me importa demasiado, tanto como para sentirme amenazado de perderla.

– ¡Ja! Eres un pésimo mentiroso, pero esta bien – Soltó la más bella de sus sonrisas juguetonas – Nos vemos en veinte minutos.

~•~

Al parecer, hoy todo me estaba resultando perfecto.

El gimnasio se encontraba vacío y totalmente disponible para nosotros.

Tenía muchas ilusiones de retomar nuestra rutina, algo me decía que el revivir viejos tiempos haría que sus paredes comenzaran a bajar.

– ¿Listo, Guardián Belikov? – Rose no tardó en aparecer.

Dejé mi toalla y botella de agua en una de las gradas – Por qué me sigues llamando así frente a los demás, pero cuando estamos solos vuelves a usar mi nombre – Até mejor mi cabello.

Se encogió de hombros y depositó sus pertenecías junto a las mías – Se le llama ser profesional y lo aprendí de ti – También se recogió el cabello – Qué te parece si hacemos algunas vueltas en la pista, volvemos y realizamos pesos y terminamos con un poco de combate ligero.

Algo no marchaba bien, lo intuía – Rose, ¿por qué no estas entrenando con el equipo como deberías?

Detuvo su andar – ¿De qué hablas? – Siguió de espaldas – Entreno con ellos todo el tiempo.

– Sí, pero por lo general en rutinas defensivas. Nunca ofensivo, no creo que desvalorices sus niveles de lucha o que ellos no quieran pelear con todo contra ti por ser la hija del jefe – Me detuve a su lado derecho – ¿Entonces qué es?

– Nada, ya te lo dije. Yo misma planifiqué las rutinas, las conozco de memoria y las ensayé con ellos día y noche – Se mostró a la defensiva – Soy la responsable y sé qué es lo mejor para el equipo. Ahora, ¿vas a seguir interrogándome o vamos a correr? Mira que tengo un montón de cosas por hacer para mañana por la noche y tú también, ya conseguiste un esmoquin.

Trataba de cambiar el tema, así que lo dejé pasar. Ya vendría a mí a su tiempo, _espero_ – Sí, tu padre insistió y me envió algunos esta mañana. Más tarde decidiré por uno – Su respuesta fue solo un leve asentimiento.

Esa tarde fue… mágica, por cursi que suene.

Correr junto a ella y realizar unas simples series de pesas, me trasladó a nuestro tiempo en la Academia.

Cuando mi única preocupación era por ocultar mis sentimientos de Rose, del mundo y hasta de mí mismo.

Nos resultaba tan natural y el silencio solo atenuaba lo reconfortante del momento.

La perfecta sincronía en nuestros movimientos y en la capacidad de reacción, nos hacía la pareja perfecta de guarda para cualquier moroi.

La concordancia con la que descubríamos los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro, nos hacía la pareja perfecta de amantes.

– Dimitri… – Miré una versión de Roza, la que tal vez me llevó a enamorarme de ella. Su cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, mejillas sonrojadas, respiración irregular, la ferocidad en sus ojos y algunos de sus cabellos más rebeldes enmarcando bellamente su rostro. Era hermosa a pesar de estar en ropa de entrenamiento… – Tengamos un combate.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

 _Si no cedo a luchar con él, sospechará más de lo que ya lo hace._

 _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan observador? ¿A quién engaño? Eso es lo que lo hace uno de los mejores guardianes._

 _Anticipa sus movimientos, sé más rápida, lo conoces y sobre todo… aleja sus golpes de tu abdomen._

– Dimitri… – Detuve sus pensamientos, ya que teníamos un tiempo en apacible silencio y él parecía estarle dando vueltas a algo en la cabeza – Tengamos un combate – Me expresé lo más sencillamente posible, para evitar cualquier reacción extraña.

– ¿Estas segura? – Cuestionó con un toque de sorpresa.

– Por supuesto que sí. Aunque primero, beberé un poco de agua – Necesitaba un minuto, quizá dos, para mentalizarme.

Realizar la antigua rutina, solo me trajo recuerdos que no deseaba rememorar en este preciso momento. Ya me era muy difícil verlo a diario, sentir su mirada en mí todo el tiempo, percibir sus celos, escuchar sus palabras bonitas y no saltar sobre él para besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tal vez eso mismo pensaba Dimitri _¡Malditas hormonas!_

Nos posicionamos sobre la colchoneta, nos miramos directamente y esperé. Esta vez no sería yo la que diera el primer golpe.

Había vuelto a ajustar su cabello y ¡con un demonio!, jamás había visto hombre más masculino y hermoso.

Desconozco si existe la perfección, pero a mis ojos, Dimitri Belikov se asemejaba bastante. Irónicamente, lo opuesto a Rose Hathaway. Muy pronto a ser Mazur.

 _Por favor bebé, ayuda a mamá. No la enloquezcas más y deja que le dé una paliza al responsable de tu existencia._

Descubrió que el inicio de la batalla no dependería de mí, así que de un solo movimiento, me lanzó un golpe alto.

Y así fue como nuestra danza mortal inició.

Golpe tras golpe, traté de no ser tan obvia al proteger mi vientre, al no reaccionar a su cercanía y al ignorar la creciente tensión entre los dos. Pienso que no notó nada, pues logré sorprenderlo con los ajustes y nuevos movimientos que mi amca y los maestros particulares que Abe pagó, me enseñaron ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy creativa.

De reojo vi que Shadow se había unido a nosotros, pero se mantuvo lejos y en reposo. A pesar de vernos en plena lucha, no me presintió amenazada.

 _¡Pequeño granuja, creí que estaba de mi lado!_

Uno, dos, tres. Patada, golpe, patada, gancho, giro… cuando de pronto, mi suelo comenzó a moverse _¡ay no!_

Dimitri me lanzó un golpe que conectó directamente en mi hombro derecho y que pese a no ser potente y debido a mi inestabilidad, provocó un intento de desvanecimiento. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, intentaba sujetarme de algo pues me encontraba totalmente desequilibrada.

– ¿Rose? – La preocupación en su voz era tan evidente como mi mareo – ¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa?

No fui capaz de responder, mi cuerpo entero se aflojó y esperaba un buen porrazo. Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Dimitri se movió como nunca antes lo había visto y me sujetó a él, recargándonos ligeramente contra la pared – Estoy bien… solo dame, un minuto – Lo tomé por los brazos y apoyé la frente en su pecho para ganar equilibrio y recuperar el aliento.

– Roza…

 _¡No, no, no…! Por favor, no._

Sentía pánico de mirarlo cuando usaba ese tono en mi nombre ruso.

A penas había logrado calmar mi respiración, cuando ya había comenzado a agitarse de nuevo ¿Por qué tenía que tener este efecto sobre mí? Entonces, tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a verlo y por primera vez en largo tiempo, vi lo que sentía: anhelo, preocupación, amor, esperanza, pasión y una profunda tristeza… donde coincidíamos.

Todo en una sola mirada.

La electricidad entre nosotros era tan zúmbate que provocó que mi piel se erizara y mi corazón se disparara al mil, mientras me sujetaba por la cintura y cerraba más el espacio entre nosotros.

Su máscara de guardián se había ido completamente y lo único que podía ver era al viejo él, mi Dimitri… mi camarada.

– Roza – Repitió, podía sentir su piel caliente y su aroma embriagador me inundaba cálidamente.

De repente, con su dedo me acarició suavemente el labio inferior, mi respiración se enganchó a la suya y las mariposas explotaron en mi barriga.

Esto era una tortura para mi autocontrol.

Sus ojos marrones clavados en los míos, comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros cuando…

– ¿Kiz, qué pasa? Tu cachorro no deja de jalar mi finísimo pantalón ¡Oh! ¿Interrumpí algo? – Abe parecía lamentar su intervención.

Me alejé de mi captor ruso – No, baba ¡Ya terminamos!

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Tomó mi muñeca – No fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte, lo lamento – Se veía afligido.

Negué y sonreí forzadamente, aún bajo los efectos del vértigo – No fuiste tú, yo… – Recogí mis cosas – … no he dormido muy bien. Es falta de descanso, no fue tu culpa.

Salí disparada hacia mi alcoba, seguida de cerca por mi pequeño lobo.

Estuve tan cerca de cometer el peor de los errores, pero ¡con un demonio!, cómo me hubiera gustado equivocarme.

* * *

– ¡Buenos días, mi bella flor! – La abuela entró canturreando a mi habitación con una bandeja de almuerzo que olía muy bien – Nos preparé el desayuno. Tal vez no vaya a la dichosa fiesta, pero eso no impide que te ayudé a prepararte ¿te gustaría Rose?

Me incorporé y alisé un poco el nido que era mi cabello – Me gustaría mucho, nine – Recibí el jugo de naranja que me ofrecía.

Desayunamos haciendo un poco de charla sinsentido; aprendí que estaba eternamente enamorada de mi abuelo y nos comparó a Dimitri y a mí con ellos. Cree que nuestro "amor" es innegable y que él es un monumento de hombre, literal. Le gusta cocinar y se ha ofrecido a enseñarme, tiene un apetito saludable para ser moroi y cree que eso lo heredé de ella, lo cual la hizo muy feliz.

Dilara me gusta mucho, no sé cómo crio un hijo como Zmey.

Después de un baño para despejarme de la mala noche que pasé, llegó la estilista que me arreglaría.

Hizo mis uñas, rizó y peinó mi cabello, me realizó un agradable tratamiento facial, me maquilló y su ayudante hizo exactamente lo mismo con mi abuela.

Fue un momento bastante agradable. Nunca he sido mucho de rutinas femeninas, pero descubrí que me hubiera gustado hacer algo parecido con Janine. Aunque supongo que ella tampoco es de este tipo de mimos.

 _Toc, toc…_

– ¡Adelante! – Contestó mi abuela, ambas vestíamos afelpadas batas blancas y pantuflas.

– ¡Señoras! – Entró Sasha – Debo decir que lucen espectaculares, como siempre – Besó la mano de mi abuela, le guiñó a la estilista y me entregó una gran caja negra con un moño rojo.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunté curiosa.

Dejó de coquetear con la joven moroi y respondió mi pregunta – Tu vestido, mujer. No pensarías que tu padre te dejaría ir a un evento de tal magnitud con cualquier cosa. Es un encargo especial que le hizo Donatella.

Fruncí las cejas – ¿Donatella?

– Versace, quién más – Respondió con obviedad – ¿Dónde vivías pastelito, bajo una roca?

Zedrik asomó su despeinada cabellera – Aquí están los zapatos – Le entregó la bolsa a mi abuela.

 _Lissa mataría por esa marca,_ pensé.

Coloqué la caja sobre la cama, deslicé el moño y retiré la tapa.

Mi aliento se cortó de tajo, nunca había visto algo más exquisito en mi vida. De color borgoña y recubierto por delicado encaje negro, lo tomé suavemente y lo levanté sobre la percha. Era corte corazón, ceñido al cuerpo con mayor amplitud al nivel de las rodillas y con un escote de espalda baja ¡Me encantó!

– Es bellísimo…

– Lucirás divina, Rose – Animó mi nine.

– ¡Pruébatelo! – Insistió el ruso.

Rodeé los ojos, _siempre buscando una excusa_ – ¿Contigo aquí? No lo creo, amigo – Sonrió con descaro.

Entonces, apareció el viejo – Necesito saber si es la talla correcta, la misma Donatella se ofreció a hacer los ajustes, vino al país exclusivamente para eso. Ahora ve a tu cuarto de baño y haz lo que sea que las mujeres hacen para hacernos babear – Mi padre era un exagerado con montones de dinero.

Descolgué el vestido, tomé los tacones y me dispuse a probármelos en la privacidad de mi baño. Pues al parecer la gente presente no mostraba indicios de querer irse.

No llevaba mi veinte minutos cuando…

– Pastelito, has estado ahí por siempre ¡Vamos, que no puede tomarte tanto tiempo ponerte un vestido!

– ¡Lo siento! – Grité, mientras ajustaba el encaje y me ponía los elegantes tacones – ¿Cuánto te llevó la última vez que te pusiste uno? – Escuché risas y reprimí la mía para mayor efecto – ¿Están listos? – Anuncié a mi público y resonó un sí unísono – ¡Ta, tan! ¿Qué opinan?

Las reacciones de los hombres presentes fueron algo digno de ver.

– Ese es el tipo de vestido que rompe códigos de vestimenta…

– O inicia religiones – Zedrik terminó la frase de Sasha.

Mi padre me tendió una mano y besó mis nudillos cuando estiré la mía.

– Estas hermosa, kiz – Pretendió pensar – ¿Me pregunto…? ¿Cuántas rodillas romperá el persa para el final de esta noche?, por mandato mío claro. Pues con la forma en que estos dos te miran, seguramente Belikov será el primero.

Mi abuela se unió a la conversación – El muchacho es su novio, Ibrahim. Puede verla como quiera, siempre y cuando refleje el amor.

Poco después todos abandonaron, a excepción de mi padre – Dennis será tu chofer y por precaución, Atayán tu escolta. Belikov fungirá como invitado, a pesar de estar de servicio, su única misión es mantenerte a salvo. No te confíes, esta gente es muy peligrosa y no tendrán tientos para con nadie. No te separes, ni te quedes a solas. Investiga lo que tengas que averiguar y prepárate, esta noche arderá Troya.

– Eres un exagerado, ¿sabes? – Reímos.

Acomodó su pañuelo – Siempre quise decir eso y aunque esto es extremadamente arriesgado, un espectáculo como este estaba en mis planes.

– Tú también ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar.

Al parecer mi inquietud lo tomó por sorpresa, pero le agradó que se la expresara – No te preocupes por mí Rose, Pavel me tiene bajo control ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide, necesito hablar contigo y con Belikov. Búscanos cuando estés lista.

Salió y tomé cuidado de los últimos detalles.

El vestido me quedaba a la perfección, resaltaba mucho con la tonalidad de mi piel y no revelaba pancitas incomodas. Los zapatos a pesar de ser un poco altos, eran bastante convenientes; mi cabello estaba hacia un lado y en forma de cascada por lo que lo hacía lucir aún más largo.

Pinté un poco más mis labios, tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a bajar.

Iba por las escaleras, cuando vi en la parte inferior al hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás. Dimitri vestía un elegantísimo esmoquin azul obscuro que podría confundirse con el negro, e indiscutiblemente concordaba con el color de mi vestido y su pañuelo era exactamente del tono.

 _Alguien volvió a hacer de las suyas…_

Su cabello estaba debidamente recogido, aun no llegaba a él y ya podía detectar su fragancia en el ambiente.

Subió unos cuantos escalones para encontrarse conmigo y me ofreció su brazo.

– Estas preciosa, Roza. Hoy tendré mucho trabajo alejando a los hombres de ti.

Sonreí ante su alago – Tú también te ves muy bien.

Al llegar al despacho de Abe esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero no fue así. Estábamos solos, otra vez.

– Tengo algo para ti – Dijo vacilante – No lo compré yo y tal vez no te traiga los mejores recuerdos. Pero a pesar de las circunstancias es demasiado bonito para no ir en donde luce mejor, que es en tu cuello.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras me entregaba una caja gris – ¿Qué es?

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, lo que le daba un aspecto más sexy.

 _Si es que eso era posible._

– ¡Ábrelo y descúbrelo! – Y eso mismo hice _¿Cómo?_ – El hechizo ya no tiene su efecto, está limpio – Deslicé entre mis dedos el collar que Víctor me obsequió. Levanté la mirada hacia él – No pude dejarlo ahí, simplemente no se sentía bien y… pensé que este era un buen momento para devolvértelo ¿Hice mal?

Negué con la cabeza – El collar me trae malos recuerdos, sí. Sin embargo, es extrañamente especial – Murmuré.

– Como tú – Lo tomó de mí, se situó detrás y retiró un poco mi cabello para ponérmelo. Sus manos sobre mí, se sentían como la gloria – _¡Perfecta!_ Luces muy hermosa, Roza – Colocó un ligero beso en mi cuello, enviándome a la locura del estremecimiento.

La puerta se abrió, y el viejo y Pavel entraron con unos rostros de total seriedad.

– Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

1 _Nine:_ "abuela" en turco.

* * *

Gracias por la paciente espera.

Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor con todos sus lindos y motivantes comentarios que tienen para esta historia.

Les confieso que vivo para ellos... y no me cansaré de agradecércelos personalmete y por este medio.

Así que gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, vienen cosas sumamente interesantes y los momentos entre la pareja van en aumento.

Ten un excelente día y tal vez no esté publicando cada ocho días, pero sabes que cada semana habrá capítulo.

Besos, Isy.


	17. Capítulo 14

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 14

 _Dimitri_

– ¡Mi madre es una alcahueta! No digas que dije eso, pero siempre supe que habría sido más feliz con una hija – Mazur entró en la habitación sin haberse tomado la molestia de llamar.

Yo me encontraba delante del espejo, decidiendo qué traje debería usar – ¿Señor Mazur?

– Muchacho, vas a ser mi único yerno. Podemos prescindir de apellidos y formalismos ¿no te parece? – Se detuvo a unos pasos y evaluó mi apariencia… _creo_ – Veo que has elegido. Encontrar tu talla en las mejores casas de moda no fue tarea fácil ¿Qué comen en Rusia? ¡En fin! Quería una gama de colores más vívida, pero Pavel insistió en esos – Lo cual le agradecería más tarde – Aquí tienes – Me entregó un pañuelo – Sé de buena fuente que coincidirá con el atuendo de Rosemarie – Guiñó en complicidad.

Sonreí. No cabía duda de que sabía hacer su trabajo, a su modo, pero lo hacía – Gracias… Abe.

– Ves, no es tan difícil. Además, para lo que tengo planeado esta noche es mejor que crean que hay familiaridad – Su semblante cambió – Es primordial, Dimitri y si tienes dotes ocultos de actor será mejor que los vayas desempolvando. Con esa gente vas a necesitar mucho más que una fachada guardián.

Asentí – Le seguro que nada, absolutamente nada le sucederá a Rose estando bajo mi cuidado. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo, así sea protegerla de sí misma.

Fue su turno de consentir – Lo sé y por eso me agradas – Caminó hacia la puerta – ¡Ah! Ella aún no lo conoce, solo ha leído su nombre en la propuesta matrimonial. Pero será mejor que la mantengas alejada de Alessandro Dunat – _¿Quién?_ Levanté una ceja, mientras cruzaba los brazos por detrás de mi espalda para que no viera lo blanco que eran mis nudillos – Es el primogénito de Bardo Dunat. El magnate más pudiente en Italia y muchos aseguran que es el segundo después de mí. Independientemente, "éste", es el que tiene más potencial de entre todos sus absurdos pretendientes.

Suspiré apretándome el puente de la nariz – No sé cómo voy a hacer para contenerme de no reventarles la cara a todos esos juniors con pilas de dinero, ropas finas y carros de lujo. No hay comparación, yo solo soy un dhampir ex-strigoi.

 _Hablando del auto-rechazo._

Giró la perilla – No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ahora mismo portas un Kiton de sesenta mil dólares y unos Tanino Crisci de mil doscientos cincuenta euros – _¿¡QUÉ!?_ Señaló los zapatos – Y tu transporte será un Aston Martin… ¡Baratijas! Asimismo, por más morois, magnates e hijos que haya en ese salón, tú muchacho, vas conmigo y eso ya los pone en desventaja – Abrió la puerta – Y si quieres un mal consejo, a veces, la mala reputación es la que te da el respeto de los demás. Sin embargo, ten siempre presente que mientras tú y tus seres queridos sepan quién eres, los demás pueden irse mucho al demonio y a ti no tiene por qué importarte.

– Romperemos más de alguna regla y varios códigos sociales.

Se encogió de hombros – Toda mi vida he estado a favor del rompimiento normativo. No se lo digas a Rose, la alentará mucho más – Sonrió con malicia. En el fondo, los dos sabíamos que se enorgullecía de que su única hija haya heredado su lógica retorcida – Ahora termina de prepararte, más tarde nos vemos en el despacho. No podemos irnos sin antes tener una charla con mi kiz.

Y con eso me dejó en compañía de mis tortuosos pensamientos.

Yo más que nadie sé que aún no supero del todo mi pasado strigoi y las pesadillas esporádicas que aún tengo que sortear en completa soledad son una muestra inequívoca.

Tuve avances cuando fui fugitivo junto a Rose, pero no fue debido a las circunstancias, era ella… siempre fue ella y estúpidamente no quise reconocerlo. Pues gracias a la poca cordura a la que me aferraba, lo que menos deseaba era que la mujer que amaba cargara con señalamientos ajenos debido a mí.

Sin embargo; trauma superado o no, reputación dañada o no, sobre mi cadáver dejaba que esos hombres se acercaran a mi Roza.

* * *

– Belikov, tu encargo está aquí.

Me entregó la caja que olvidé en mi prisa por abandonar la Corte. En realidad, no creí que la fuera a necesitar – Gracias.

Es agradable tener con quien hablar ruso. Lo que no me agrada tanto, es tener que aguantar las fantochadas del sujeto con el que podía hacerlo.

No obstante, este era el momento adecuado para el tipo de charla que pretendía tener con él – Sasha… – Lo detuve – ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Rose? Espero que sepas que ella no es un pase directo a un ascenso.

Giró sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa descarada – ¡Bueno, Belikov! Tú no te andas por las ramas – Se cruzó de brazos – Sin embargo, solo responderé a tu pregunta para apaciguar tus mal dirigidos nervios – Tomó asiento – Sí, Rose es catastróficamente atractiva, inteligente, letal y tiene un gran sentido del humor. Pese a ello, es candidata potencial a formar parte del tipo de mujeres que no me interesan en absoluto.

Me senté frente a él – ¿Y qué tipo es ese? – Dije con mi tono más oscuro.

No iba a permitirle que le faltara al respeto, si eso es lo que estaba sugiriendo.

– ¡Verás! – Se relajó en el sofá – El pastelito pertenece a la triada de la que todo hombre razonable debe huir – Levanté una ceja, con Sasha nunca sabía qué esperar – Mujeres separadas, viudas o con hijos; neerlandesas mayores de cuarenta; y aquellas que atraen más problemas que beneficios. Claro que lo anterior queda sin efecto cuando se trata de una dama inmensamente millonaria y con necesidad de compañía – Negué con la cabeza – Y Rose además de ser un imán para los problemas, tener un montón de enemigos y un padre desalmado, posee un temperamento del demonio. Por lo que yo… paso. No soy la amenaza.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Lo descubrirás esta noche – Se incorporó y salió de la habitación.

 _¡Bueno Dimitri! Uno menos… falta uno._

* * *

Ansioso aguardé al pie de la escalera.

Con suerte y sabiendo que Rose no entendía el concepto de puntualidad, la interceptaría para acompañarla al despacho de su padre.

Cualquier momento era bueno para gastarlo junto a ella. Excusas no me faltaban, eso y que deseaba entregarle lo que era suyo.

Observé mi reflejo en uno de los vitrales, me costaba creer que se trataba de mí. Nunca había usado algo tan sobradamente costoso, ni siquiera cuando guardé a Iván.

Reí, con mi sueldo, no podría pagar ni el par de calcetines que llevaba.

 _Espero que no se me noten las ojeras._ Puesto que pasé una de las noches más terribles, teniendo los mejores pensamientos de ella. Fue una verdadera tortura saberla cerca y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Su risa, su aroma, su cuerpo, su cabello… sus labios _¡Demonios!_ Moría por probar el dulce elixir que emana de ellos.

Delicados pasos atrajeron mi atención a la parte superior de las escaleras; pasos delatores que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Lo que encontraron mis ojos me dejó totalmente imposibilitado.

Jamás… en mi vida había sido testigo de algo más bello. Rose lucía devastadoramente hermosa, no había otra descripción que se acercara ni siquiera un poco a la realidad.

Parecía… – _Un ángel_ – Murmuré.

Me observó detenidamente; en lo personal me gustaba lo que veía y esperaba que a ella le estuviera sucediendo lo mismo.

Luego comenzó a descender; lo cual tuvo dos reacciones en mí: uno, me sacó de mi aturdimiento y dos, mis piernas se volvieron gelatina.

Y así, pese a mis extremidades débiles, avancé hasta encontrarme con ella y ofrecerle mi brazo como muestra de caballerosidad.

– Estas preciosa, Roza – La halagué – Hoy tendré mucho trabajo alejando a los hombres de ti.

Lo cual era una realidad. Pues entraríamos en un salón repleto de morois sin escrúpulos, que muy probablemente la verían como un trozo de carne y si a eso le sumamos el exquisito aspecto que tiene esta noche…

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Me hierve la sangre solo de pensar en ello.

Entonces, me enfoqué en su sonrisa y en el ligero rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, lo que puso fin a mi diatriba interna – Tú también te ves muy bien.

Confesión que me sosegó mucho más y me hizo realmente feliz.

Le gustaba, o al menos mi aspecto… _me siento como un adolescente._

En absoluto silencio llegamos al despacho de su padre, quien me facilitó unos minutos a solas con ella. Cosa que desde luego notó.

Cerré detrás e inesperadamente empecé a sentirme muy nervioso _¡Vamos, Belikov! Sé un hombre y entrégaselo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar…?_ Que me lo tire a la cara, tal vez _¡Solo dilo!_

– Tengo algo para ti – Dije vacilante. _Respira y mantén la calma_ – No lo compré yo y tal vez no te traiga los mejores recuerdos. Pero a pesar de las circunstancias es demasiado bonito para no ir en donde luce mejor, que es en tu cuello.

Arrugó el ceño, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la caja – ¿Qué es?

Me encogí de hombros tratando de aparentar la tranquilidad que no sentía – ¡Ábrelo y descúbrelo! – La animé – El hechizo ya no tiene su efecto, está limpio – Sacó y observó fijamente el collar que Dashkov le obsequió con malas intenciones.

Esa noche cuando prácticamente Alberta me echó de la clínica de la Academia, regresé con gran renuencia a mi habitación. No quería volver para ver con mis propios ojos y estando bajo ningún hechizo, las evidencias de lo que posiblemente hubiera ocurrido de no haber descubierto el artificio.

Las imágenes se encontraban frescas en mi mente y me sentía totalmente contrariado.

Por un lado Rose en recuperación, al igual que Lissa y Christian, y por otro… yo. Reprochándome por lo que ocurrió, por lo que no pasó y maldiciéndome en todos los idiomas conocidos por desear con todo mi ser que hubiera sucedido.

Era un lío.

Sin embargo, mis pasos errantes me llevaron exactamente bajo la ventana de mi habitación. Y ahí, entre los arbustos, aguardaba el colgante que poco antes me había costado sudor y mucha fuerza de voluntad arrojar.

Y no fui capaz de dejarlo ahí. No deseaba que callera en las manos equivocadas.

Desperté de mis recuerdos cuando sentí su poderosa mirada – No pude dejarlo ahí – Le confesé – Simplemente no se sentía bien y… pensé que este era un buen momento para devolvértelo ¿Hice mal?

Lo negó, devolviéndome el ritmo cardiaco – El collar me trae malos recuerdos, sí. Sin embargo, es especial.

Pensaba exactamente igual – Como tú – Lo tomé con delicadeza de sus manos y me situé detrás de ella, retirando su hermoso cabello para así poder ponérselo – _¡Perfecta!_ – Murmuré, con la electricidad siempre presente entre nosotros – Luces muy hermosa, Roza.

No me pude contener y la verdad es que no quise. Me incliné y planteé un ligero beso en su cuello, sonriendo como un idiota al descubrir el estremecimiento que causé.

Entonces la puerta se abrió – Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Abe.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Tambaleante di un paso atrás – ¿Quieres parar con las entradas dramáticas? – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para recobrar la cordura.

Mi padre sonrió con evidente descaro al vernos tan cerca el uno del otro – ¿Qué te puedo decir? – Avanzó campante – Me gusta causar una impresión, da igual si es buena o mala.

– ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento? – Invitó Pavel – Es necesario que discutamos algunos puntos para evitar conflictos de última hora – Sin perder tiempo, accedimos a su petición – ¿Ibrahim?

El viejo aclaró su garganta – Principalmente, no se sorprendan por los apellidos o caras conocidas que puedan encontrar entre los asistentes. Tengan en cuenta que algunos portan sangre real y otros provienen de familias acaudaladas. Tienen tanto dinero que no saben qué hacer con él; la codicia los ha cegado por completo, y otros, solo juegan a sentirse malos y poderosos. Como también existen aquellos con los que hay que irse con sumo cuidado – Su hermano asintió – No puedes fiarte, puesto que nadie confía en nadie. Son muy pocos a los que realmente puedo considerar aliados y se los haré saber en su momento. Si notan un cambio de actitudes, sobre todo en mí. Consideren que en ese ambiente no puedo, ni debo ser la encantadora persona que suelo ser siempre.

Rodeé los ojos y Pavel negó con la cabeza, mientras reponía la seriedad en el asunto – Entrarán por la parte trasera como lo teníamos previsto y nos reuniremos en una de las habitaciones adjuntas para realizar la pre-evaluación, después podrán mezclarse y los demás se retirarán directamente a sus puestos – Se detuvo un instante – En lo particular, el único consejo que les puedo dar es el siguiente: no permitan que traten de minimizarlos o que pretendan pasar por encima de ustedes. Antes que nadie está su integridad como individuos. Estarán en la mira por infinidad de razones – Comenzó a enumerar – Por ser los únicos dhampirs en calidad de invitados, por el porte que ahora llevan y porque de alguna manera serán los protegidos de Zmey.

– Muchos matarían por ese privilegio – Presumió mi baba – Sin embargo, serán ustedes quienes se sienten en mi mesa y eso será motivo suficiente para atacarlos. Sin mencionar sus turbios y muy famosos pasados ¡Y por supuesto! La gran sorpresa de la noche… la misteriosa identidad de mi única hija – Concluyó.

– Moraleja… – Añadí impaciente por iniciar con la singular misión. Pues tenía la confianza de encontrar lo que nos llevaría hacia algo más concreto, y no solo migas aquí y allí.

Abe sonrió – El noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de todo esto se sustenta en una farsa. Pues entonces, ¡créansela! Eso ayudará a que muerdan el anzuelo y por ende, la gente comience a cantar como loros en primavera. Y Rose… – Le dio un codazo a mi tío – Pavel tiene algo que decirte.

Él le propinó una mirada de… _¡Qué demonios!_ – Creí que habíamos quedado en que tú se lo dirías, küçük erkek kardes1.

El viejo negó – No. Tú dijiste que así sería, yo jamás lo confirmé.

Dimitri y yo nos miramos incrédulos. Fue un suspiro cansado lo que retomó nuestra atención.

– Rose, tu padre y yo queremos que tengas cuidado y te manejes con pies de plomo con todo el asunto de los pretendientes y sus respectivos padres. Recuerda que no son más que postores ambiciosos. No te apartes o actúes sola… y esto va para ambos – Me observó con detenimiento, como también al enorme ruso a mi lado – No caigan en provocaciones, recuerden que son más inteligentes que ellos.

Abe se puso de pie – Por tanto, la regla de esta jungla es: no digas en una esquina lo que ya dijiste en otra y sobre todo, no te separes de Belikov.

~•~

Los cuatro salimos de la casa. Dimitri y Pavel por delante de Abe, quien me llevaba del brazo y nos dirigía al auto que adquirió para la ocasión.

– Ten cuidado hija – Murmuró con los ojos fijos en mi vientre.

– ¡Igual tú! – Besó mi frente y se alejó junto con mi amca a su propio vehículo.

A nosotros nos esperaban tanto Atayán como Denis. Los dos luciendo impecables en sus uniformes guardianes – ¡Luces bien, Rose! – Señaló este último.

Le sonreí, e inmediatamente sentí a Dimitri tensarse y acercarse más a mí.

Admito que me gusta verlo reaccionar y no porque sienta celos de los chicos, sino porque es más de lo que nos permitíamos en Sn. Vladimir. Aunque si alguien me lo hubiera dicho unos meses atrás, jamás hubiera creído que es celoso.

Pero me enerva de coraje _¿Por qué es que sigo tan pendiente de lo que hace o dejar de hacer?_ De sus imperceptibles muecas, de la manera en que se pasa las manos por el cabello cuando se exaspera, o de cómo sutilmente arruga su nariz ligeramente pecosa cuando se encuentra molesto _¡Carajo!_

– ¡Estamos listos, Buffy! – Zedrik decidió asistir como guardián, aunque no lo es y se le dio la oportunidad de ir como invitado. Sin embargo, expuso que nunca ha presenciado estos eventos e insistió en que no quería que fuéramos los únicos en causar un impacto.

Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: _¡Imagina! Los invitados de honor de Zmey son dos dhampirs y además, tiene a un moroi como guardián ¡Seremos la sensación!_

El equipo se reunió – Rose no podrá estar en todo el lugar, así que seremos sus ojos y oídos. Cualquier cosa con tintes sospechosos la comunicamos inmediatamente ¿Está claro? – Todos afirmaron ante la cuestión de Atayán, para después dirigirse a sus respectivos transportes. Di media vuelta, pero alguien me sujetó la muñeca – No te confíes, mantente siempre alerta. Shadow cuidará de _ustedes_ a distancia.

Asentí ligeramente, haciéndole saber que había captado su doble advertencia y esperando que Dimitri no haya prestado la suficiente atención al plural de la última frase, o al menos asumiendo que se refería a nosotros dos.

Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de su atención se concentraba en la mano que el persa me sostenía.

Atayán también lo notó, así que me liberó para poder abordar el auto.

Dimitri se adelantó, abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano – Permíteme ayudarte.

 _¡No lo hagas! ¡No aceptes!_

Y lo hice, lamentándolo en el instante en que su tacto mandó ondas de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

Entré al coche y él se inclinó como todo un caballero para acomodar mi vestido y evitar que este quedara atascado entre la portezuela. Lo que me dio la breve oportunidad de disfrutar su fresca fragancia que tanto me enloquecía.

 _¡Malditas hormonas! ¿Por qué no pueden comportarse?_

Cerró la puerta y antes de abordar Sasha se acercó, le dijo algo en voz baja, rio y luego subió a la limosina que transportaría al viejo.

 _¿Qué se traen esos dos?_

Para mi desgracia, disfrute y afectación a mi juicio, compartimos el asiento trasero – ¿Qué te dijo? – Le pregunté.

– Nada importante.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Estaba por subir al auto cuando Sasha me detuvo – ¡Hey Belikov! No se puede negar que ella luce como un buen pedazo de cielo.

Sonrió con bravuconería, sabía perfectamente el efecto que tendría su comentario sobre mí.

Bajé mi tono de voz – Creí que habíamos establecido que se trata de _mi…_ pedazo de cielo.

Soltó una carcajada – ¡Efectivamente! Pero ni soy ciego, y eso no me impide apreciar el paisaje – Jactante abordó la limosina.

Yo cada día me desconocía completamente.

Jamás fui tan celoso, ni siquiera con mis hermanas. Claro que habría que preguntarles.

Primero, Denis con su observación sin intención. Un simple y sencillo comentario que me hizo querer reventarle la cara.

 _Esto no puede estar pasándome…_

Sin querer o tal vez con toda la intención, mi mano encontró la suya sobre el asiento. Rose dio un pequeño salto, pero tercamente no despegó su mirada de la ventana.

Mantenía el puño apretado y poco a poco mis dedos fueron aflojando su agarre – Estas nerviosa – Declaré.

Ella miró momentáneamente nuestras manos y después a mí – Más bien ansiosa – Echó un vistazo a nuestros acompañantes, cada uno con su atención al frente del camino – Es solo que espero encontrar lo que estoy buscando, muchos están en riesgo y alguien tiene que parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sonreí ampliamente, admiraba la nobleza de sus sentimientos.

Puede ser considerada por muchos como una rebelde insensata. Sin embargo, sé que es la persona más hermosa por dentro y por fuera que he tenido el placer de conocer y la fortuna de amar.

Así que arriesgándome a recibir una buena bofetada, me llevé su mano a mis labios y la besé.

– Y eso haremos, Roza.

~•~

Al llegar nos encontramos con un mundo de gente, autos lujosos haciendo fila y un imponente lugar.

 _Zmey se extralimitó esta vez,_ pensé – Viejo… ¡estás loco de remate!

– ¡Oí eso, kiz!

Se escuchó una risa por el intercomunicador – Ya deberías saber que mi tío no tiene límites cuando se trata de ti. Querías una fiesta, la tienes y obvio, tenía que ser digna de su princesa.

– Y qué mejor que algo tan casual como la sala de banquetes de un antiguo palacio – Sasha secundó al moroi.

– Jovencito, ¿cómo te hago entender que no soy tu tío? Pavel, te dije que lo dejaras en el orfanato, que era una mala idea que…

– ¿Quieren comportarse? Este es un pésimo momento – Intervino el Guardián Mazur – Nos vemos adentro, Rose. Cambio y fuera.

Definitivamente una relación peculiar.

Nos estacionamos cerca de la salida de emergencia, en la parte trasera del recinto. Denis y Atayán bajaron e inmediatamente montaron guardia. Abrí la puerta y antes de salir palmeé la mano de Rose para hacerle saber que estábamos juntos en esto.

– Lo sé – Dijo – ¡Hagámoslo!

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

No encuentro las palabras para describir la majestuosidad del palacio Dolmabahce, es realmente precioso.

Rodeado por la costa, con su color aperlado; grandes y numerosos ventanales; detalles en oro, ocre y azul rey; alfombrados rojos y enormes candelabros de cristal.

Es definitivamente el lugar más bello que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

– Debió ser precioso en su tiempo de mayor esplendor – Dije a nadie en particular.

– No más hermoso que lo que estoy viendo – Me volví para encontrar a Dimitri observándome con algo más que admiración – Hace una hora pensé que no podías lucir mejor de lo que ya lo hacías, pero me equivoqué. Y simplemente no hay palabras en ningún idioma que conozca para describir los alcances de tu belleza – Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada, no soportando la intensidad de la suya – Y más aún cuando te sonrojas.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta – Por aquí – Llamó Pavel.

Entré inmediatamente y me acerqué al viejo, poniendo la mayor distancia entre el padre de mi hijo y yo – Baba, no tenías porque…

– Ya es tarde para eso kizim – Me fijé en las múltiples pantallas que se encontraban en la habitación monitoreando a los invitados y personal de servicio – ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama este salón? – Me encogí de hombros – Es el salón Rosa y será nuestro punto de encuentro en caso de que el desastre nos alcance.

Mi amca le dio una carpeta – Tómense su tiempo y cuando crean que ya es hora, salgan ¡Suerte para todos!

Me quedé con Dimitri, Zedrik, Atayán, Shadow y otros tutores que se encargarían de vigilar las cámaras. Las cuales me dediqué a observar detenidamente.

Había gente de todas partes del mundo. Lo sabía por su vestimenta y rasgos característicos. Sin embargo, la extravagancia y opulencia eran lo más sobresaliente – Se ven tan…

– ¿Anormales? – Sugirió Zedrik.

– Iba a decir… _mafiosos_ – Dimitri y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, ganándonos una risa burlona del moroi.

Entonces, me enfoqué en otra de las pantallas – ¿Qué hace aquí Byron Zeklos?

– ¿Zeklos? – Cuestionó Dimitri.

– Sí, es el padre de Jesse – Respondí con disgusto.

– Es prácticamente nuevo en la mafia. Dicen que es debido a que atraviesa una crisis fuerte y ésta es la solución más práctica que encontró – Atayán realizó su aporte.

– Sin mencionar que su hijo es uno de los famosos postulantes. Él mismo llevó la propuesta matrimonial.

Cambié de monitor – ¡Gracias por tu inoportuna aportación Zedrik! – Hablé con sarcasmo, dándoles la espalda a los tres hombres – ¿Quién es ese? – Señalé.

Pronto tenía a un moroi a mi izquierda y a un poderoso ruso a mi derecha – Mmm… creo que es…

– Alessandro Dunat – Respondió el impávido persa.

– _¡Ah, claro!_ Dicen que no habla inglés.

Miré a Zedrik con extrañeza – ¿Qué clase de dato es ese? ¿Y a quién le importa que no conozca el idioma? ¿Quién quiere charlar teniendo ese porte?

Me expresé sin detenerme a pensar a quién tenía del otro lado _¡Mierda!_ Juro que lo hice sin intención. Digo, cualquiera puede apreciar la anatomía humana.

– ¡A él le importa! – Apuntó al hombre a mi derecha.

– ¿Quieres callarte Zedrik? – Dejé los monitores y nerviosa avancé hacia la puerta – Llegó la hora… salgamos.

Dimitri se detuvo a dos pasos de mí – ¿Me permites? – Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Acepté sin chistar, pues ya habíamos acordado que sería mi acompañante. Sin embargo, cuando entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo, lo sentí muy tenso y puedo decir que hasta un poco molesto.

Avanzamos por el largo y elegante pasillo – ¿Qué te pasa? – No pude evitar preguntarle.

Se detuvo poniendo distancia entre los otros dos integrantes del equipo y nosotros.

– ¿De verdad, tienes que preguntar? – Levanté una ceja _¡Bueno!_ _Intenté hacerlo_ – ¿Rose, no es obvio? Cómo crees que me hacen sentir ese tipo de comentarios, cuando sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.

– Ahora no, Dimitri… – Quise bajar la mirada, pero me lo impidió al tomarme de la barbilla.

Suavizó su tono – No es fácil saber que en cualquier momento puedes continuar sin mí. Y sé que hay otros hombres que pueden ofrecerte mucho más de lo que yo puedo – Rio sin humor – Eso es lo que me molesta, que estoy en desventaja. Siempre lo he estado.

– ¿Es eso es lo que piensas? – Espeté molesta – Te recuerdo que crecí sola; viví modestamente en la Academia y me fue bien. No porque ahora tenga un padre que me quiera dar a manos llenas, significa que todo lo que me importa es tener una buena posición. Además, me enamoré de ti sabiendo quién eras y lo que podíamos tener ¡Nunca soñé con más! De hecho, jamás me atreví a hacerlo porque era demasiado doloroso imaginar algo que no se nos iba a permitir y cuando pensé que habíamos encontrado una solución, fuiste tú quien no me aceptó.

– Tienes razón – Tragó saliva – Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Hay tanto que quiero decirte, pero no sé cómo.

Respiré profundamente, su apertura me desarmaba. No estaba acostumbrada a esta versión de él, siempre fue tan reservado.

– Debemos calmarnos, la prioridad ahora es descubrir algo que nos lleve al korol´ y molestos no vamos a conseguir mucho – _¡Solo dilo!_ – Te necesito en esto, ¿podemos hacerlo?

Asintió dándome su mano como ofrenda de paz.

Llegamos al vestíbulo donde los asistentes esperaban el discurso de bienvenida del viejo. Quien ya se encontraba micrófono en mano.

– ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Su tono de voz cambió radicalmente, la frialdad con la que los observaba era ciertamente amenazadora. El personaje frente a mí, era _Zmey_ – Es agradable ver tantas caras conocidas – Hizo un sondeo – Sé que esperaban ser recibidos por mi hija, pero ya saben cómo son las mujeres, quería lucir perfecta para la ocasión. Así que en nombre de ella y mío; les agradezco su presencia, el largo viaje que muchos tuvieron que realizar y sus excelentes regalos. Espero que disfruten la velada.

Las puertas del salón de banquetes se abrieron. Revelando un sin fin de mesas elegantemente adornadas con cubiertos de plata, finísimos centros de mesa hechos de cristal cortado, manteles bordados y meseros ofreciendo copas de champagne.

– ¿Estas lista? – Susurró Dimitri.

Lo miré a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos – Lo estoy.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– No, gracias – Le respondió Rose a uno de los meseros que nos ofrecía una copa.

Lamenté profundamente el desacuerdo que tuvimos y esperaba no haber generado un retroceso entre nosotros.

¿Pero que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Pretender que no dijo nada? _¡Y del tipo del que tenía que mantenerla alejada!_ Sinceramente esperaba no toparme con él, pues de lo contario no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

A paso moderado, pero firme, caminábamos entre la multitud. Lamentablemente no llegábamos a comprender muchas de las conversaciones.

– ¡Debí tomar el curso de idiomas que Rhea se ofreció a pagarme!

Sonreí atrayéndola más a mí – Tu turco no es tan malo.

– Espera a que escuches su ruso – Sasha agregó por medio del intercomunicador.

– No te preocupes Buffy. Pavel habla como seis idiomas, Amir cuatro y Sasha no solo dice burradas.

– ¡Concéntrense! – Exigió Pavel – Presten atención en las conversaciones que tengan cerca y si no reconocen el idioma, grábenla con su teléfono celular. Ya nos encargaremos de enviar el audio a un traductor.

A cada paso que dábamos, no dejábamos de recibir cierto tipo de miradas.

– No te sientes… ¿observado? ¿O son solo imaginaciones mías?

– No eres tú, nos están observando – Afirmé.

Su nariz se arrugó – ¿Y no te molesta? – Volvió a cuestionarme, esta vez concediéndome una mirada.

– No – Negué con la cabeza – Lo mismo hubiera sucedido en la Corte de habernos visto juntos y tampoco me hubiera molestado que me vieran del brazo de la mujer que amo. El problema es de ellos, no mío.

– Dimitri…

No obstante, el momento se vio roto una vez más.

– El baile iniciará formalmente después de la cena – Anunció el presentador – Mientras tanto, pueden pasar a sus mesas y disfrutar de unos exquisitos entremeses.

Una música muy tenue amenizaba el ambiente. Nos dirigimos a la mesa principal, donde estratégicamente quedaría un lugar vacío al lado de Abe.

Se pretendía dar a entender que le correspondía a su hija, cuando en realidad, Rose ya estaría presente.

Estábamos tan cerca de ahí, que ya nos era posible escuchar la conversación que se estaba teniendo en la mesa.

– Mi hijo Jesse lamentó mucho no poder asistir, pero ya conoces cómo es la carga de trabajo en las Universidades. Le fue imposible posponer sus pendientes y te manda sus saludos y disculpas. Así como un regalo para tu hija, que por cierto… ¿dónde está?

– Bajará pronto – Mazur respondió cortante – ¡Ah! Acérquense y tomen sus asientos – La atención de todos los comensales presentes se dirigió a nosotros – Damas y caballeros, espero que ya conozcan o hayan oído hablar del Guardián Belikov… Capitán de la Guardia Real, así como también de la Guardiana Hathaway, responsable directa de la seguridad de nuestra reina.

– Buenas noches – Saludé neutral.

Abe siguió con las introducciones – Les presento – Se puso de pie – Ellos son Byron y Janeth Zeklos; Bardo Dunat y el lugar a su lado está reservado para su hijo que en breve se reunirá con nosotros. Y mi viejo amigo Frank Fraser y su bella esposa Evelyn.

– Es un placer – Dijo la mujer.

– Igualmente – Respondió Rose.

Saqué una silla y la ayudé a tomar asiento – ¿No deberías estar protegiendo a la niña que tenemos por reina? – Soltó Zeklos.

– Me encuentro de permiso – Respondí altivamente.

El hombre me miró con desagrado – No te preguntaba a ti, me refería a Hathaway.

Roza dejó su cartera sobre la mesa y se dirigió a él con molestia. _Esto no es bueno._

De reojo, vi a su padre sonreír con orgullo ante lo que venía – Lo que yo haga o dejé de hacer, no es asunto suyo. Y le voy a pedir de la manera más atenta, que en mi presencia no se exprese así de Vasilisa Dragomir. Le recuerdo que le debe respeto y obediencia.

– ¡Esto es inaudito, Ibrahim! Tolero que tu hermano se siente en nuestra mesa ¡Pero estos dos! – Nos señaló al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su volumen – Si supieras lo que esta… delincuente le hizo a mi hijo ¡casi lo mata! Y a él apenas se le puede considerar hombre…

Un estrepitoso golpe hizo vibrar las copas sobre la mesa.

Rose se encontraba de pie, en toda su gloria furiosa.

– No vuelva a decir algo así. El Guardián Belikov ha enfrentado más de lo que nadie ha hecho. Sí, fue un strigoi. Cayó en batalla por salvar la vida de cientos de niños y jóvenes, entre ellos, el culo que tiene por hijo – Byron hervía de coraje – Pero volvió de entre los muertos con la ayuda de Espíritu. Fue tutor y arriesgó la vida por un integrante de su familia, ha sobrevivido batallas, lucha por su pueblo y aun así es señalado injustamente. Condenado por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero lo más importante… él es demasiado educado como para defenderse de sus ridículas acusaciones y sabe más de honor que usted y su hijo juntos.

El real se levantó tan rápidamente que volcó su silla en el proceso – Eres una sangre sucia…

– ¡SUFICIENTE! – El gritó llamó la atención de varias mesas aledañas. Mazur se incorporó y enfrentó al moroi – Byron Zeklos, no te permito que te sientes a mi mesa y te des el lujo de insultar a mi hija.

Hubo varias expresiones de asombro – ¿Tu qué?

– Ahora sabe por qué envié a Jesse por donde vino el día que decidió aparecer con su absurda propuesta – La tomé de la muñeca para que se detuviera y no hiciera el asunto más grande.

– Será mejor que te retires – Ordenó Zmey – Y que sepas que por respeto a tu esposa, no hago que te echen – Una vez que se fueron... – Lamento que hayan presenciado esto, como verán, mi hija heredó mi mal carácter.

Rieron, mientras yo seguía entre pasmado y orgulloso.

No podía creer el discurso de Rose por defenderme _¿Cómo pretendía que dejara de amarla?_

– Eso estuvo muy bien cariño – Opinó la única otra mujer en la mesa – Nadie debe denigrar a nadie, así sean humanos, dhampirs o morois.

Pasaron pocos minutos y sin embargo, veía que Roza no lograba calmar sus nervios.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – La invité contra mi propio juicio. Pues si algo no sé hacer, es precisamente bailar.

Me levanté, le tendí la mano y para mi sorpresa accedió casi de inmediato. Nos dirigimos a la pista con una buena cantidad de miradas.

– Sé lo que estás pensando – Dijo – Pero ahora, los discursos de lujo son parte de mi trabajo.

Reí – Pues te equivocas. En realidad, estaba pensando en cómo voy a hacer esto – Me miró confundida – No sé bailar, Rose.

Fue su turno para reír – ¡No te creo! – Vio mi expresión – ¿Es enserio? – Asentí avergonzado – No te preocupes, no es tan difícil. Solo sigue el ritmo y déjate llevar.

Y justo, cambiaron a una balada romántica.

– Muy oportuno – Murmuró.

Fueron los cinco o seis minutos más significativos de mi vida.

Tal vez el salón se encontraba a reventar, pero ahí, solo estábamos ella y yo. Balanceándonos a un ritmo lento y sosteniéndola contra mí, no podía pedir nada más.

– Nos comen con la mirada – Protestó.

– Pues démosles algo que mirar.

Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho – ¿De qué hablas?

Me detuve o creo que ya lo habíamos hecho. Reafirmé mi agarre en su cintura mientras mi otra mano se posaba en su cuello.

– Me refiero a lo que nos moríamos por hacer antes de que tu padre nos interrumpiera en el gimnasio – Sus ojos se abrieron para después posarse en mis labios – Voy a besarte, Rose Hathaway.

Y así lo hice.

* * *

1 _Küçük erkek kardes:_ "hermano menor" en turco.

* * *

Lamento la espera… una vez más.

Pero diciembre se acerca y con ello mi carga de trabajo aumenta, se vienen los exámenes y un montón que revisar y calificar.

Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Lo tenía listo desde ayer, pero quería que fuera perfecto para que la espera valiera la pena.

Gracias por leer y comentar, son lo máximo. Así como también, un saludo a todas mis nuevas lectoras.

¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura!

Besos, Isy.


	18. Capítulo 15

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 15

 _Rose_

– Voy a besarte, Rose Hathaway.

Él va a besarme… _¿él va a besarme?_

 _¡NO! ¡Reacciona, muévete! ¡Obedece cuerpo…!_ _¡Has algo carajo!_

Pero todo fue inútil, pues cuando menos lo pensé, ya tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba ¡Porque demonios!, lo hacía, desde el día en que nos reencontramos. Y después de la práctica no he podido pensar en nada más que en sus brazos sosteniéndome protectoramente contra su cuerpo, o en verter en sus labios toda la pasión y anhelo que hay reprimidos en mí.

Mentiría si dijera que me desagradó, pero la verdad es que no es así. Estuve condenada desde el primer beso que compartimos y lo descubrí mucho antes de que sucediera, lo comprobé en el acto y lo acepté al instante.

Ya no hay labios que deseé, ni besos que me sacien como los de él.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que estaba enojada, porque lo que en realidad sentía era rabia. Un coraje en bruto que no me permitía disfrutar o repudiar el hecho.

Y sería una estupenda estafadora si dijera que no le devolví el beso; como mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar.

Que mis brazos no hormigueaban por envolverse en su cuello, que mi respiración no se enganchó a la suya, que mis piernas no se hicieron pudín, que mi corazón no dio un vuelco doloroso en mi pecho y que a pesar de todo, el momento no fue perfecto.

 _Porque maldita sea… ¡lo fue!_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que solo iba a ayudarme con la misión y luego tenía que alejarlo de mí… _de nosotros_ y lo acepté de vuelta casi sin dar batalla. Le advertí que el trato sería exclusivamente profesional. En cambio, poco a poco volvíamos a la sencillez con la que siempre convivimos y no lo podía permitir.

 _¡Estoy jugando con fuego!_ _Y si sigo así, voy a quemarme._

Necesitaba ahuyentarlo, no prendarlo más a nosotros.

Pronto nos encontrábamos sin aliento, su frente contra la mía. Suspendidos a media pista de baile, como todo indicio de sonido u movimiento.

 _¿Cómo es posible? Hace un minuto pensaba en lo lindo que era por confesarme que no sabía bailar y ahora tratábamos de estropear nuestros aparatos respiratorios._

– Roza, no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado besarte – Susurró mientras nos concentrábamos en los ojos del otro – Tocarte… – Me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – … tanto que temo soltarte por miedo a que desaparezcas.

Aspiré – Yo…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta – ¿Rosemarie Hathaway? – Ambos nos volvimos hacía la voz con acento pronunciado.

– ¿Sí?

 _¡Tiene que ser una broma! Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí,_ pensé.

– Tal vez lo más apropiado sea presentarme antes de atreverme a pedirte un baile – Se irguió – Mi nombre es Alessandro Dunat y es un placer al fin conocerte – Tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos.

Le agradecía su inoportuna interrupción antes de que hubiera dicho o cometido cualquier cosa de la que arrepentirme después. Sin embargo, no creía que Dimitri concordara conmigo. Puesto que se acercó más a mí, me sujetó posesivamente por la cintura e hizo su propia introducción – Dimitri Belikov – Ofreció su mano en saludo, con un tono que muy pocas veces utiliza – Capitán de la Guardia Real.

 _Alguien ha pasado mucho tiempo con Abe._

– Lo sé – El moroi contestó su saludo con elegancia – La sala entera no habla de otra cosa que no sean ustedes dos – Sonrió – Así que… ¿me concede esta pieza, señorita?

Miré a Dimitri pidiéndole no intervenir y suavemente deslicé su mano de mi cintura. Quería que entendiera esto como parte del plan: mezclarnos y ver qué encontrábamos. Que para nada trataba de sacarlo de sus casillas o ponerlo celoso.

Me volví de nuevo hacía el italiano – Será un placer.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Besar a Roza es algo que no lograré describir con exactitud.

Es… como si hubiera una hoguera en mi interior que nunca se apaga y que se aviva sin control cada vez que tenemos este intercambio. _Inclusive después de tanto tiempo._

Rose es fiereza, devoción, la franqueza personificada, una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y llegó en un momento crucial para mí. Muchos en la Academia aseguraban que las había rescatado en Portland, pero la verdad es que ella me salvó a mí de un destino sin rumbo o propósito.

Uno solo de sus roces se sentía como un vendaval en medio del árido desierto que atravesaba en ese entonces.

Cada instante que compartimos, cada obstáculo que sorteamos, lo que reprimimos y todo aquello que hasta la fecha me hace sentir, lograron de alguna manera sanarme y devolverme al hombre que una vez fui.

Sí, puso mi mundo de cabeza y tiene la habilidad de empujarme más allá de mis límites. Sin embargo, es el inexplicable equilibrio que no sabía me faltaba en la vida.

Extasiado sería ironía; tenerla en mis brazos y volverla a besar fue tan poderoso que todo a mi alrededor se evaporó.

Nos hallábamos rodeados de personalidades peligrosas, _comenzando por Zmey,_ y aun así me di el lujo de bajar la guardia. Y a pesar de que el hombre me ha manifestado su apoyo incondicional, no creo que le hagan gracia este tipo de demostraciones.

Pensándolo detenidamente, a mí tampoco. O al menos a mi _yo_ antes de Rose.

Nunca he tenido una relación a la que le pueda dar el distintivo de formalidad. Nunca llevé una chica a casa para presentársela a mi madre. No era mi prioridad, nunca lo fue.

Todo lo que había en mi mente era ser un buen guardián para proteger a mi mejor amigo. Desgraciadamente ese ímpetu se fue junto con él.

 _Suponiendo…_ de haber tenido una novia seria, moroi seguramente porque es lo menos mal visto, sé que no me hubiera abierto a este tipo de demostraciones afectivas. Mucho menos frente a demás personas, estoy seguro que habría sido muy reservado en cuanto a la relación.

Pero con Roza es diferente. Siempre sentí la necesidad de gritarle al mundo de la amaba, aunque no pudiera ni susurrárselo a ella.

Sigo teniendo todo que perder, la diferencia está en que ya no me importa. Le diré que la amo hasta que me falte la voz, se lo demostraré cuantas veces sea necesario y no le quede la menor duda. Así tenga que exponerme frente a cientos de gánsters… como ahora.

– Roza, no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado besarte – Murmuré mientras me hallaba en sus oscuras orbes – Tocarte… – Lentamente estiré la mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – … tanto que temo soltarte por miedo a que desaparezcas.

Tenía decidido hablarle con la verdad y decirle lo que había en mi mente, ir limpio.

 _No más mentiras, aprendí la lección._

Por lo que tomé como buena señal el que no me abofeteara.

Pese a ello no podía cantar victoria, pues no estábamos solos, no eran las mejores circunstancias y llevábamos a cabo una farsa – Yo…

Nos interrumpieron… _otra vez,_ lo cual comenzaba a ser más que molesto – ¿Rosemarie Hathaway? – Nos giramos hacía la voz masculina. Yo con toda la intensión de ahuyentarlo, amablemente, pero que se alejara fuera quien fuera.

– ¿Sí?

 _¡Olvida la amabilidad! ¡Has que se vaya!_

– Tal vez lo más apropiado sea presentarme antes de atreverme a pedirte un baile – El individuo corrigió su postura – Mi nombre es Alessandro Dunat y es un placer al fin conocerte.

Tomó su mano, depositó un beso en ella y mis celos explotaron.

 _¡Será mejor que la sueltes o te juro que le haré un reacomodo a tu fea cara!_ _Espera, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Piensa Belikov, piensa! ¿Qué hacer para espantarlo sin que quedes como un patán mosqueado frente a Rose?_

Instintivamente la acerqué, sujetándola de la cintura _¡Civilizado! Actúa normal, ¡tienes esto!_ – Dimitri Belikov – Le tendí la mano, haciendo uso de mi tono más amenazador – Capitán de la Guardia Real.

Sentí la estúpida necesidad de dejarle en claro que ocupaba una posición importante… que no me correspondía, _pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo._

– Lo sé – Me devolvió el saludo – La sala entera no habla de otra cosa que no sean ustedes dos – Sonrió para volverse a enfocar en la mujer a mi lado – Así que… ¿me concede esta pieza, señorita?

 _¡Absolutamente, no!_

Rose me observó rápidamente. Pidiéndome que no intercediera, que lo entendiera como parte del plan.

Deslizó mi mano de su cintura _¡Respira, mantén el control! ¡Es parte de su plan! Nada de qué preocuparse…_ – Será un placer – El italiano le tendió la mano y Rose accedió tomando la postura de la danza.

Luchando contra mí mismo, me di la vuelta para salir de la pista de baile y dejarla en manos del único moroi del que suponía tenía que alejarla…

 _¡Carajo!_

 _~•~_

– ¡Relájate muchacho! Pareces tenso – Abe se detuvo a mi lado, siguiendo mi mirada – Era obvio que habría un acercamiento, pero no permitas que pase de esto – Cuidaba de cada detalle: desde la posición de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de mi Roza, la separación entre ellos _¡Maldita sea!_ Hasta intentaba leerle los labios para entender su charla– Conozco a Bardo desde hace muchos años y mientras estemos del mismo lado sé que puedo confiar en él. De su hijo es de quien no estoy seguro.

Asentí – ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

– Es de los jóvenes inmersos en este ámbito empresarial – Bebió de su copa – Comenzó su fama lejos de su padre, se abrió camino solo y sé que hay muchas cosas en las que están en desacuerdo. Pero no te preocupes, sigue siendo un principiante y está atado de manos conmigo – Levanté una ceja – Digamos que le conozco algunos secretos – Afirmé de nuevo – Además, no he venido a eso. Debo agradecerte, me has facilitado considerablemente las cosas con su pequeña demostración.

Palmeó mi espalda, mientras los invitados lo saludaban al pasar y aprovechaban para observar nuestro intercambio.

– Lamento si lo ofendí. Debe saber que no fue mi intención exponerla, que es importante para mí hacerle saber que me preocupo por ella… aun así asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos.

Estalló de risa – Dimitri, no sabes lo feliz que me hace y la tranquilidad que me da el saber que serás el hombre encargado de la seguridad y bienestar de mi kiz. Siempre y cuando ella se decida – Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco – Debido a mis negocios estuve más cerca de ti que de mi propia hija ¡Te vi crecer! Conozco a tu familia; a tus hermanas mayores que a pesar de todo luchan por sacar adelante a sus hijos, a tu abuela con sus extraños acertijos, a Viktoria que tiene un futuro brillante, y a tu madre que sé crio a un buen hombre. Y me lo demostraste desde que tenías trece años. A mí no me importa que no seas moroi, o cuánto dinero tengas en tu cuenta bancaria, o si eres siete años mayor… – Pavel se aclaró la garganta, hasta el momento había pasado inadvertido – ¡Bueno!, ya no me importa tanto. El punto es… ¿de qué hablaba? ¡Vez lo que ocasionas, Pavel! ¡Ah sí! Rose puede ser un puñado y nadie va a aprobar algo así tan fácil ¿Estás dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias, a ser señalado y juzgado injustamente por un montón de gente que no sabe ni donde está parada?

– Lo estoy – Le aseguré – Y tiene razón, ella está lejos de ser perfecta – Regresé la mirada hacia la pista – De hecho, es la mujer más terca, imprudente, impaciente, exasperante, incorregible y me vuelve loco en más formas de las que puedo enumerar. Pero a pesar de todo y muy probablemente a causa de ello, la amo – Lo miré directamente para que viera que mis intenciones eran nobles – Y por eso estoy decidido a recuperarla para después convencerla de que se case conmigo. Me importa poco lo que los demás puedan decir u opinar, es nuestra felicidad la que está en juego.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! – Ambos Mazurs parecían satisfechos con mi disertación.

– Eso está muy bien – Zedrik habló por el intercomunicador – Quiero decir, me alegro. Es muy conmovedor su intercambio – Había sarcasmo en su tono, _¿será que esta celoso?_ – Sin embargo, sería importante hacerles saber que…

– ¡Rose y el italiano no están! – Terminó Sasha.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Alessandro Dunat… no creía que un tipo como él supiera algo que me fuera de ayuda.

 _Tal vez solo quiere lo mismo que los demás,_ la tan codiciada alianza con Zmey. _O puede que me equivoque ¡Con esta gente nunca se sabe!_ Lo decía porque lo veía en mi padre.

Por lo que cautelosa medí sus intenciones, mientras me negaba a corresponder la fuerte mirada que sentía a mis espaldas. _Dimitri…_ _eso lo solucionas después ¡Ahora enfócate!_ Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, coloqué toda mi atención en el italiano frente a mí.

Dicen que los hombres son fáciles de leer, solo hay que prestar atención a los detalles y _¡Voilà!_ La solución a todos nuestros problemas.

En fin, parecía de veintitantos y su complexión era la típica moroi: alto, delgado, cabello castaño claro, ojos verde olivo, bien presentado… guapo, lo admito. Aunque con un aire misterioso del que no me fiaba y eso le hacía peligroso.

– Atraes demasiada atención para tu propio bien.

– ¿Qué diablos significa eso? – Espeté.

Puedo decir que mi peculiar forma de expresión lo sorprendió. Sin embargo, trató de ocultarlo sonriente – Significa que debes hablar conmigo. Sé quién eres y aunque claramente no eres lo que esperaba, tengo información útil sobre tu nuevo enemigo – Sutilmente me iba guiando hacia una orilla de la sala. Decidí dejarme llevar solo para comprobar qué más tenía que decirme – Pero para dártela, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra y escapar de Belikov por al menos veinte minutos.

– ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Y qué demonios es lo que piensan de mí, como para asegurar que no soy lo que esperaban?

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Quizá pretendía ver a una guardiana intimidante y letal. Y no a una finísima y bella dama; por no mencionar que resultaste ser la hija de Ibrahim – Hizo una mueca – No tienes opción y la verdad tampoco yo, porque no pienso abrir la boca en medio de toda esta gente. Aquí hay más de algún fanático – Dijo refiriéndose a los seguidores strigoi.

Sabía que no debía y que esto me atraería muchos problemas ¡Demonios! Pavel me lo pidió expresamente. No obstante, sentí que podía llegar a algo. Tal vez mi frustración por no saber más sobre el korol' estaba cegándome más de la cuenta.

– Bien, pero que sepas que no tendré consideraciones contigo por ser moroi. No me veré intimidante, pero puedo patearte el trasero con una mano en la cintura. Por lo que si intentas cualquier negocio divertido, lustraré el suelo contigo.

Lo pensó por un momento – Es un trato justo.

Bailando me giré para ver a Abe en una profunda conversación con la razón de mis desvelos.

 _¡Lo que daría por saber leer los labios!_

– A la cuenta de tres – Esperé el momento para escapar, mientras echaba un vistazo en los demás. Parecían muy concentrados en las conversaciones y personas a su alrededor – ¡Tres!

Dimos la vuelta, nos perdimos entre los pilares y algunos meseros. Salimos a un pasillo angosto que nos llevó hasta una serie de pequeñas habitaciones – Aquí – Alessandro abrió una de ellas – Después de ti – Se hizo a un lado permitiéndome el paso.

Cerró la puerta sin seguro – ¡Olvídate de tus excelentes modales y habla! – Me crucé de brazos – ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

– Bueno Hathaway, tu franqueza es reconfortante. Me gusta, pero la charla amistosa tendrá que esperar – Metió las manos en sus bolsillos – Aunque no lo creas no soy nuevo en esto, estoy tras el korol' desde algún tiempo y he de confesarte que me ha costado mucho obtener la información que tengo – Caminó hacia mí – Cuando escuché de la cazadora que estaba aniquilando strigoi me di a la tarea de localizarla; hizo mucho ruido en Rusia y en sus alrededores. Lamentablemente cuando llegué ahí ya no estaba. Pasó el tiempo y fue casi tan imposible saber de ella como del strigoi en cuestión – Se detuvo a dos pasos – Pero hace poco salió a relucir un nombre… _Zmey._ Justo en ese momento supe que él estaba involucrado. Acepté venir a esta fiesta y unirme a la lista de pretendientes con la esperanza de encontrarme y tener una charla con la cazadora. O sea… contigo Rosemarie.

Fue mi turno de hacer una mueca – Pareces muy seguro.

– ¡No fue tan difícil! Eres la única dhampir invitada y llegaste junto con el equipo Takat. Sin embargo, reconozco que me tomó por sorpresa que seas una Mazur. No he tratado mucho a tu padre, pero se ganó mi respeto por su postura de no venderse al mayor postor. En este caso los muertos vivientes…

Entonces, la puerta se abrió furiosamente – ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Dimitri entró con toda la supremacía de un Dios.

Intentó avanzar hacia él, pero se lo impedí tomándolo del brazo. El moroi observó su reloj – Doce minutos, ¡wow! – No parecía tan extrañado – Te esperaba Belikov. Y puesto que ya que estamos todos, podemos comenzar – Dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla, dándonos algo de espacio.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo daño? – Murmuró, mientras me estudiaba sin descuidar a Alessandro.

Rodeé los ojos – Sí a lo primero, no a lo segundo – Respondí sus cuestiones – Ahora no preguntes más, te lo explicaré más tarde. Esto parece interesante, démosle una oportunidad – Lo insté a seguirme.

Ambos tomamos asiento frente al italiano – Si revisan sus cintas de vigilancia se darán cuenta que hay una dhampir en el equipo de seguridad de mi padre. Su nombre es Kendra – Sonrió con cariño y algo de melancolía – Perdió a casi toda su familia gracias a la ayuda humana que los strigoi recibieron y hace algunos meses atacaron la Academia en donde estudia Bastián, su hermano pequeño. Desde entonces busco justicia para ella y los suyos.

Permanecí en silencio – ¿Sn. Vladimir? – Preguntó Dimitri.

Negó con cansancio – Sn. Vladimir no es la única Academia que existe y desgraciadamente tampoco es la única que ha sido atacada – Suspiró – Si les digo esto es porque sé que sabrán qué hacer con la información – Nos miramos el uno al otro para después consentir – No conozco al korol', nunca lo he visto y mis contactos no tienen ni una sola referencia. Al parecer protege mucho su anonimato. Lo que sí conozco, son sus planes… o parte de ellos y es una coincidencia, porque pensaba ir a la Corte y pedir una entrevista contigo, Guardián Belikov.

– Para hablar sobre qué – Insistí.

– Sobre la lista negra – Dijo crípticamente – Existe un listado con una serie de nombres… nombres que pertenecen a los mejores guardianes vivos y capaces de la actualidad – Del interior de su saco obtuvo un trozo de papel sumamente arrugado – No está completa.

Dimitri lo recibió y desdobló – Es cirílico – Me explicó.

– ¿Y qué dice?

Sus ojos recorrieron el pequeño papel. Después se volvió a mí – Dice… reclutas, dos puntos – Hizo una pausa – Dimitri Belikov, Arthur Schoenberg, Hans Croft, Pavel Mazur, Alberta Petrov, Janine y… Rose Hathaway. La lista sigue.

– ¿Reclutas? Para qué… – Esta vez no quería tener la razón.

– Un ejército, Rose. Y eso es solo un pedazo de la lista. El korol' arma un batallón con los mejores de ustedes. El listado no está actualizado si consideramos que Arthur murió hace bastante tiempo, pero los demás aun viven y ustedes los conocen bien. Los strigoi atacan Academias y comunas con el único objetivo de llevarse a los más capacitados para después convertirlos, someterlos al mandamiento de este rey strigoi y usarlos como peones de ajedrez. Por eso se están llevando niños y jóvenes de los albergues, porque nadie los va a reclamar. La jugada resultó mal en Montana porque jamás pensaron que se armaría una misión de rescate. Quiero decir, no era tan descabellado puesto que nunca se había hecho ¿Pero quién soy para hables de eso?

– Nunca escuché de esto cuando fui uno de ellos. Galina jamás lo mencionó.

Me sorprendió oírlo hablar con tal naturalidad – No me sorprende – Respondió Alessandro – Sé por alguna conversación que escuché de mi padre, que Rusia se la disputaban dos de ellos. Galina y supongo que el korol'. Ella le ofreció varios tratos a mi padre, pero el al igual que el tuyo, él se negó. No te fíes… – Agregó – … el tipo puede ser un verdadero imbécil para unas cosas, pero los pocos principios que le quedan van en contra de unirse a ellos.

Se puso de pie – Espero que les haya sido de ayuda. Sin duda ustedes son los indicados para resolver esto, aun así me pongo a su entera disposición.

– Gracias – Dijimos al unísono.

Él se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, donde ya me esperaba medio equipo – Alessandro, emm… ¿quién es la chica? – Tenía curiosidad.

Sonrió – Es mi media hermana.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– ¿Qué piensas?

El equipo se había retirado para dejarnos discutir el tema.

En menos de cinco minutos pasé de asustado a enojado y luego a muy contrariado. Aunque sabía que mi rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, o al menos eso esperaba.

No podía creer que había perdido de vista a Rose, que ella cometió la imprudencia de irse con un individuo al que acaba de conocer y que al final de cuentas, el tipo del que tenía que alejarla sería el que rellenara los espacio vacíos.

 _¡Y vaya que eran varios!_

– Que sabemos más ahora que hace cinco minutos.

Ella frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando acababas de descubrir que eres el número uno en la lista de los más buscados? Eres muy raro.

Me reí de corazón, convirtiendo mi enojo en algo pasajero – Rose no podemos engancharnos con esto. Es cierto, lo que descubrimos es grande, pero en este momento es mejor centrarnos para poder ahondar más.

– Es verdad, esto es mucho para tomar. No creí que los alcances fueran tantos. Hay más gente en peligro de la que creí.

Tenía que decirlo, aunque sonara como un desgraciado – ¿Sabes que no podemos salvarlos a todos, vedad?

Roza me miró con reconocimiento y pesar – Lo sé y eso es lo que más coraje me da. Lo que me recuerda… – Se posicionó frente a mí y me propinó tremenda cachetada – Dimitri Belikov, no vuelvas a besarme sin mi consentimiento.

 _¡Auch!_

Parecía molesta, casi indignada. La verdad no la entendía, a veces parecía querer ceder, pero otras, todo lo contrario. Había algo que la estaba frenando, lo presentía.

 _¿Tendrá que ver con el medicamento que está tomando? ¿Y si está enferma?_ No, Abe me lo habría dicho, _pero y si también se lo oculta._ Al ritmo que íbamos ya no estaba seguro.

Así que con el afán de librarme de una de mis dudas existenciales, decidí aprovechar el momento. Detuve su andar sujetándola del brazo y girándola para colocarla frente a mí.

– Roza por favor…

Vi su enojo en ebullición – ¡Detente, quieres! Mi nombre es Rose.

Lo volví a intentar, al menos ya tenía una reacción esperada – Roza…

Se libró de mi agarre – ¿Qué eres sordo o necesito hacerte un cartel con lucecitas?

– ¡No! – Elevé mi tono – Escúchame y escúchame bien, para mí siempre serás Roza… _mi Roza_ – La volví a sujetar, esta vez de ambos brazos – No puedes decirme que no sentiste nada en absoluto. Me devolviste el beso y esa pasión; la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos no puede ser falsa. Roza por favor, no te des por vencida en mí… en nosotros.

La distancia entre los dos era mínima – ¡Basta, Dimitri! ¡Despierta! No hay un nosotros y no sé si lo recuerdas, pero nunca lo hubo – Sus palabras estaban destinadas a hacer daño – Fuiste el primero en renunciar a lo que sea que tuviéramos, incluso antes de iniciar. Así que no vengas aquí y trates de decirme que soy yo la que está declinando – Y logró su cometido. La liberé sintiéndome totalmente débil – Accediste a ayudarme con todo esto, te dije que nuestro trato sería profesional y eso es lo que va a ser – Retrocedió – Una vez dijiste que los sentimientos que teníamos por el otro solo nos nublarían el juicio y obstaculizarían nuestro trabajo. Así que te pido que tomes tu propio consejo y pares de una vez – Se acercó a la puerta – Todo lo que quedan son recuerdos, toma los que más hayan significado para ti y sigue adelante. No hay nada aquí para ti.

Salió dejándome dos minutos para recomponerme, en los cuales escuché la voz de mi abuela.

 _Nunca dije que sería fácil._

 _~•~_

Me reuní con ella, golpeado emocionalmente, pero no derrotado.

Le ofrecí el brazo y salimos de nuevo a la fiesta; ambos en nuestros papeles.

Me preguntaba cuántas de estas personas hacían lo que yo, fingir.

Abe nos esperaba en la mesa, con el micrófono en mano. Fue entonces cuando noté que todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

– Con ustedes… mi hija, Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway y su prometido, el Guardián Dimitri Belikov... futuros herederos de mi imperio.

Ambos nos detuvimos frente a una multitud pasmada.

Abe lo había hecho, _otra vez._

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, este fin de semana estuvo de locura: desde tediosas reuniones de maestros asesores, el baby shower de mi prima y la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis dos sobrinitos ¡Uff! La verdad no sabía ni como me llamaba.

Tenía algo adelantado del capítulo, pero no quería publicar a medias. Así que aquí está y espero te haya gustado.

Yo disfruto mucho escribiendo y leyendo tus comentarios. Gracias por ello, sobre todo a mis nuevas lectoras y a las personitas que se preocupan cuando no estoy publicando ¡Son lo máximo!

Sabes que quiero saber lo que piensas :-)

Te mando un abrazo, Isy.


	19. Capítulo 16

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 16

 _Rose_

 _Ya había controlado el temblor de mis extremidades cuando…_

– _Con ustedes… mi hija, Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway y su prometido, el Guardián Dimitri Belikov… futuros herederos de mi imperio._

 _¿¡QUÉ!? El público estaba anonadado, al igual que nosotros._

 _Sentí el nerviosismo de Dimitri. Imperceptible para los demás, al igual que el mío... espero._ _Pero me quedó claro que él no era participe de las fechorías del viejo, al menos no intencionalmente._

 _¿Cómo pudo hacer una declaración así? ¡Tan a la ligera y frente a tipos tan peligrosos!_

 _Me sentía como en una película de Bruce Willis, donde todos los matones lo amenazan a punta de pistola ¡Mala analogía, lo sé! Sobre todo porque ya me han perseguido a tiros y no es tan divertido._

 _Pero de verdad, ¿quería que nos lincharan? ¿Desatar la tercera guerra mundial de la mafia?_

 _Inconscientemente oprimí el brazo de Dimitri, él posó su mano libre sobre la mía y avanzamos hacia Abe. A quien casi se le parte el rostro de la sonrisa que tenía; gesto que no veía nadie más pues daba la espalda._

 _– Deseaban conocer la decisión de mi hija con respecto a sus peticiones, pues aquí la tienen. Y la apruebo totalmente – Había un montón de señores con jóvenes elegantes y apuestos a sus costados. Y todos y cada uno de ellos nos miraban como a lo más absurdo que habían visto jamás – Ellos serán los encargados de administrar mis negocios. Por lo que si pretenden que nuestras transacciones continúen como hasta ahora, tendrán que tratar con ambos. Ganándose su respeto._

 _El señor Fraser ofreció un brindis – ¡Por el futuro y próspero matrimonio!_

 _Muchos elevaron sus copas a regañadientes, otros por inercia y pocos como Alessandro, por decisión._

 _Realzó su copa hacia nosotros y bebió, fue su manera de sellar un pacto. Después asintió hacia su hermana, dio media vuelta y salió del recinto._

 _Dimitri me sostuvo a su lado, su postura era perfecta e inigualable. Tal vez no sabíamos qué estaba pasando con exactitud, pero él veía a los moroi como un rey a sus súbditos._

 _No se dejaría intimidar y honestamente, yo tampoco._

* * *

– ¡Tu abuelo es un hijo de puta!

Mis manos se fueron a mi vientre, levanté la mirada y vi a las mujeres de servicio mirándome con horror.

 _¡UPS!_

– No tuve el placer de conocer a mi ded1, o a mis padres para el caso – Sasha entró con un caliente plato de strogonoff – De hecho, crecí en un albergue – Se sentó frente a mí en el comedor – Pero seguramente era un hijo de puta como bien has dicho, pastelito.

Atayán y Zedrik se nos unieron – Pero si te refieres a papi Zmey ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón! – Arrugué el ceño, que para mí era lo más cercano a levantar una ceja – ¡De verdad! Miren, en una sola noche puso al mundo de cabeza. Abofeteó a cientos de morois estirados alegando dimitir y heredándole el negocio familiar a su única hija dhampir. Quien además está comprometida… – Hice una mueca y aclaró – … ficticiamente con otro dhampir, que pasa a ser un ex-strigoi ¡Eso es hacerse notar!

Pasaron días desde el cotillón y toda la casa sabía que mi humor era inexistente.

Me mantuve en silencio, era lo mejor pues no quería descargar mi ira en quien no debía.

– ¡Déjenla en paz! – Los silenció Atayán – ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rose?

Alejé mi palto y suspiré desastrosamente fuerte – Francamente, no lo sé – Murmuré – Estoy por cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo y tengo tanto en qué pensar, que si no fuera porque todas las mañanas devuelvo mis tripas en el inodoro lo olvidaría – Resoplé – ¡Infierno! Aun así lo olvido.

– Es comprensible…

– ¡No, no lo es! – Respondí indignada conmigo misma – Resulta que el strigoi que me persigue también está en busca de buenos amigos míos. Planea conformar un ejército y para eso hiere a muchas personas. No me sorprendería si tu nombre está en esa lista – Miré a Atayán.

– O el mío… – Confundidos observamos a Sasha.

Volví a suspirar – El caso es que además de eso tengo que convivir con mi abuela y fingir que soy feliz con Dimitri. Coexistir con él y simular que no estoy embarazada – Me puse de pie – Y lidiar con el desequilibrado de mi padre, que cada día me sale con un disparate nuevo ¡Ahora contrató a un asesor de imagen para el ruso y para mí! ¿Qué se supone que haga?

– Es parte del plan, Rose – Zedrik se acercó y me rodeó con su brazo – Belikov y tú necesitan una buena fachada para encajar en la podredumbre. No solo van a hacerles creer que tomarán el lugar de Zmey, también que dejaran sus cargos con la corona para dedicarse a un mundo de mentiras y tretas ¡Eso no es sencillo!

El persa parecía incierto y rara vez exponía sus estados de ánimo, por lo que le pedí – ¡Dilo de una vez! ¿Qué hay en tu mente?

Permaneció en su lugar y recompuso su máscara – He querido ser imparcial y no entrometerme en asuntos que no me corresponden – Hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, pienso que te estás equivocando Rose. Nada vas a solucionar cambiando los turnos de práctica o reacomodando nuestras asignaciones. Evitar el problema no hace que este desaparezca. Al contrario, lo hace más notorio.

 _Y lo peor es que está en lo cierto._

\- Rosa…

 _¡Hablando del rey de Roma!_

Me volví para ver a un Dimitri con el ceño ligeramente arrugado y la vista impuesta en el moroi que me tenía medio abrazada.

– ¡Muchachos! – Sonriente, mi abuela se asomó desde la cocina – ¿Podrían ayudarme aquí?

El equipo la siguió al inmediatamente. Dejándome a solas con la única persona de la casa… del mundo entero, que quería evadir.

Pronto sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi lado derecho. Odiaba que fuera tan sigiloso.

– Rose, me estas evitando – Afirmó.

– ¡No lo hago! – Respondí rápidamente, mientras él levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos – Bien, lo hago ¿Pero acaso no era esto lo que tanto querías?

Mis excusas comenzaban a sonar pobres hasta para mí. Sí, llegué a estar furiosa conmigo y muy dolida con él, pero nunca lo odié ni le guardé rencor.

 _¡Genial!_ Me sentía tan estúpida.

Al parecer ya lo había perdonado y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo o cómo pasó. Desconocía si se debía a la existencia del mini-medio-ruso en mi vientre, o a que ha declarado en varias ocasiones lo arrepentido que está y lo mucho que me ama.

Independientemente de la razón… _Dimitri no debe saberlo._

Me tomó menos de un minuto la realización y a él, que me refería a todas las veces que me rechazó cuando volvió.

– Eso fue porque fui un completo idiota cobarde. Y te aseguro que tenerte lejos era lo último que deseaba – Se pasó las manos por el cabello – Ahora quiero un montón de cosas contigo, Roza – Me ruboricé como colegiala – No me gusta esta situación, pero lo haré.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Sentí nervios y temor.

 _Tal vez se volvió a rendir…_ – Me concentraré en tu misión porque no quiero echar a perder los avances que tenemos en nosotros. Que aunque no son muchos, ni los que me gustarían que fueran, sé que son el inicio de la reconciliación. Tengo mucho que decirte y tanto que confesarte – Levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – Me enseñaste la lección más importante de todas y la estoy poniendo en práctica, Rose.

Estaba confundida – Yo… ¿te enseñé algo a ti?

Sonrió ante mi indiscutible incredulidad – ¡Por supuesto y mucho! Pero esto es lo que considero más importante… ¿quieres saber de qué hablo? – Asentí con su mano ahora en mi mejilla – Nunca darse por vencido. Así tengas en frente el peor de los panoramas y todo en contra. Tú me devolviste la fe en mí y al mismo tiempo en los demás. Por eso, hoy dejó de lado mi misión más importante que es recuperarte, para concentrarme en el kuru'l y terminar con él lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, te advierto que una vez cumplido esto, voy por ti con todo lo que tengo – Tragué saliva cuando lo vi inclinarse ligeramente – Te estoy ofreciendo una tregua Rosemarie Hathaway.

Terminó su declaración depositando un beso en mi frente y quedándose ahí más de lo debido.

~ • ~

– La comida estuvo exquisita, anne – Pavel felicitó a la abuela, quien nos reunía a todos a la mesa.

Mi padre a la cabecera: a su derecha estaba ella, seguida de mi amca y Zedrik. Y a su izquierda yo y Dimitri, los demás no seguían un acomodo en específico.

¡Bueno, hasta Shadow tenía un lugar asignado en la habitación!

Cosa que no le agradaba mucho a mi baba, pero fue su precio a pagar por no llevarla al cotillón.

Iniciábamos tomados de las manos, orando y agradeciendo los alimentos de cada día y terminábamos haciendo la sobremesa. Disfrutando de algún postre delicioso y algo de plática sinsentido.

Momento en el cual tenemos prohibido hablar de negocios, trabajo, strigois o hacer uso de nuestros teléfonos celulares.

Pensé que hoy sería lo mismo, pero me equivoqué.

– ¿Quieres que pida el postre, anne? – Preguntó Abe.

– ¡Claro! Aunque Rose, Dimitri y yo, lo tomaremos en el jardín – Nos miró para comprobar que estuviéramos de acuerdo y como ninguno se opuso – Es un día precioso y quiero saber más de ustedes. No es posible que estén por casarse y yo apenas los esté conociendo ¡Hay tanto por organizar!

En algunas ocasiones, _como en esta,_ hablar con mi abuela era como charlar con Lissa – Es pronto para eso, nine. Aún no tenemos nada planeado…

– ¡Razón de más! – Comenzó a ponerse de pie y todos los hombres presentes se levantaron caballerosamente – Vamos, tenemos que hablar de las flores, el vestido, la recepción, la mantelería…

Me incorporé disparándole dagas imaginarias al cretino de mi padre.

– Recuerden que tienen una cita con el asesor de imagen – Resoplé, Dimitri tampoco parecía tan animado – ¿Qué sucede? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido!

Sonreí forzadamente – Por supuesto, baba ¡Montones y montones de diversión!

* * *

– Bien, ¿qué han pensado? – Sirvió el té – ¿Rusia o Turquía? Aunque un lugar neutral también sería una gran idea.

 _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ _¡Piensa Rose!_

La mujer parecía muy emocionada y yo no deseaba terminar con sus ilusiones, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

En el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla he descubierto que Dilara es una mujer de buenas intenciones, creencias muy firmes y con el instinto maternal más desarrollado que haya visto jamás. Puesto que trata a todos como a sus propios hijos, con gentileza y amabilidad.

 _Y yo aquí… a punto de mentirle a la cara._

Dimitri se aclaró la garganta – La verdad señora Dilara… – Ella se cruzó de brazos y pretendió enojarse – … quiero decir, abuela – Sonreí internamente, era tan dulce escuchar la disculpa en sus palabras – No le he pedido a Roza que se casé conmigo. Abe anunció el compromiso para librarla de una situación incómoda – Mi abuela parecía confundida y un poco decepcionada – Pero eso no significa que no desee casarme con su nieta – Tomó mi mano – Y le aseguro que algún día verá un anillo aquí que lo compruebe – Besó mi dedo anular.

Lo miré a los ojos en agradecimiento, supongo. De alguna manera dijo la verdad sin decirla.

Mi nine relajó su postura y comió una de sus maravillosas galletas de jengibre – Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ese hijo mío. No es muy agradable elevar así las esperanzas de una anciana.

– No eres una vieja – Irónico cuando usaba ese mismo apodo con mi padre – Luces hermosa para la edad que dices tener – Le sonreí tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lo cual funcionó.

– No entiendo a los guardianes – _¡O tal vez no!_ – Me refiero, sé que deben parecer rudos, pero ¿debe ser así todo el tiempo? Ustedes por ejemplo – Dimitri y yo nos miramos – Sino es porque me dicen que son pareja no lo hubiera creído. Quiero decir, se les nota el amor en los ojos, pero hay que prestar atención para descubrirlo. De ahí en fuera, nunca los he visto tomados de las manos, dando un paseo por los jardines o compartiendo un beso… – Hice una mueca – ¿Es tu padre, no es así? Él se los prohibió.

– No, mi baba está muy feliz con nosotros. Es solo que…

Otra vez me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

– Se trata de mí – Dimitri rascó su nuca – Soy muy reservado y me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos u emociones en público. Rose simplemente ha sido muy paciente conmigo – Atrajo mi mirada a la suya – De hecho, la primera vez que me preguntó sobre mis sentimientos por ella se lo negué rotundamente. Me gustaría decir que fue la única vez que lo hice, pero no fue así – Di un pequeño salto _¿En qué momento comenzamos con las confesiones?_ – Yo no lo buscaba, nunca lo hice. Y de pronto… apareciste. Destrozando creencias con aquella facilidad, paredes que me tomó años levantar. Te volviste mi luz – La abuela sonreía ampliamente – Y lamento no decírtelo a diario… Roza, eres lo que no sabía que había estado buscando toda mi vida y tengo planeado no dejarte ir nunca.

Escuchamos tremendo suspiro – ¡Es tan romántico! – Ella posó su mirada en mí – ¿No vas a decir nada, querida?

– Yo… – Oculté un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Podía sentir el aumento de calor en mis mejillas. _Debo parecer un tomate_ – … no sé qué decir ¿Gracias? – Dimitri se limitó a obsérvame con una ligera sonrisa suya. Le gustaba hacerme sonrojar – Eso fue muy dulce… – _¡No lo digas! ¡No lo hagas!_ – … camarada.

Su sonrisa creció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos colocó un suave beso en mis labios.

– Ven, no es tan difícil – _¡Trágame tierra!_ – Háganlo más seguido, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo tiene para vivir y amar – Se limpió una pequeña lágrima – Ahora, hay algo que quiero saber – Asentimos – Rose, ¿sabes cocinar?

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Servir el cereal cuenta como saber cocinar?

Dimitri soltó una carcajada, seguido de mi abuela – ¡Creo que no cariño! Pero no te preocupes, tu madre tampoco sabía – Lo pensó mejor – Aunque no creo que esa sea una buena referencia, ya que Janine nunca aprendió a hacerlo – Se encogió de hombros – Ya buscaremos algún tiempo de tu ajetreada agenda para comenzar – Parecía animada.

– ¿Comenzar con qué?

– Con las clases de cocina, por supuesto – _¡Santo infierno maldito!_ – Si bien es cierto que aún no tienen planes de boda, toda mujer debe saber cocinar para su marido. Y tu novio está muy flaquito – ¿Se refería al hombre de altura exorbitante y gran musculatura a mi lado? – No puedes descuidarlo.

Asentí robóticamente. La mujer quería que muriéramos, ya sea a causa de un incendio iniciado en la cocina o por una intoxicación alimentaria y Dimitri parecía muy divertido.

– Eso quiero verlo – Confesó.

– ¡Y tú! – Agregó Dilara – Tendremos que buscar algún espacio para tus sesiones.

El ruso levantó una ceja – ¿Mis sesiones?

– Las de baile – Dimitri se removió incomodo en su asiento – Los muchachos mencionaron algo sobre tus habilidades dancísticas – _¡Ah, así que los muchachos! Ya sabía yo, de algún lado debía de venir todo esto ¡Me las van a pagar!_ – Tengan en cuenta que de ahora en adelante muchos de sus compromisos serán grandes galas.

Fue mi turno para reír – ¡Quiero ver eso!

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– ¡Quiero ver eso!

Miré a Rose entre temeroso y disgustado. Sin embargo, escucharla reír era motivo suficiente para ponerme de buen humor.

– No quiero interrumpir – Intervino Zedrik – Pero papi Zmey quiere verlos en su terraza.

Tomados de las manos, dejamos a la mujer en compañía de su nieto postizo.

Una vez dentro de la casa y fuera de su alcance, Rose trató de soltarse. Pero no se lo permití – Creí que teníamos una tregua.

– Y la tenemos. Sin embargo, ello no me impide disfrutar de los pequeños detalles.

 _O tratar de ganar algunos puntos,_ pensé.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió – Gracias… no quería mentirle más a mi abuela.

– Lo sé – Nos detuvimos antes de llamar a la habitación – Nada de lo que dije fue mentira, ni lo dije para tratar de justificarnos con Dilara. Lo hice porque lo sentía, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Rose golpeó la puerta – Lo hago, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Besé su mano antes de liberarla – Eso no puedo prometértelo – Susurré al mismo tiempo que su tío nos recibía.

– ¡Kizim, muchacho! Tomen asiento, hay mucho por discutir – Ambos nos colocamos frente a Abe – Hablé con Fraser y como lo esperábamos, hay un sinnúmero de inconformes.

Roza se cruzó de brazos – Tú tienes la culpa, viejo. Nadie te pidió que nos colocaras en el ojo del huracán.

El hombre imitó la postura de su hija – No tenemos tiempo y para avanzar necesitaban el respeto o temor de esa gente ¡Pues tienen todo en contra! – Enlistó – Sus pasados, sus estatus, el género y hasta el carácter. Fue una idea brillante aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

Pavel asintió – Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Rose. Requeríamos de una ventaja. Además, solo precisan del apoyo de unos cuantos para que esto se propague y al parecer ya lo tienen.

– ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si su plan no funciona, eh? Inventarías un golpe de estado contra la corona.

Abe parecía evaluar el sarcasmo de su hija – No es mala idea.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar – ¡Amca!

– No es momento para esto – Los reprendió el hombre – Y para contestar a tu suposición Rose, si eso hubiera ocurrido. Bueno, bien dice el dicho que cuando una puerta se cierra…

– ¿¡La tiro a golpes hasta que se abra!? – Rose y Abe expresaron al mismo tiempo.

Pavel negó con la cabeza – ¡No, otra se abre! Continúa Ibrahim.

– He hecho todo por retrasar los rumores a la Corte. Sin embargo, será cuestión de tiempo y entonces no habrá mucho que podamos hacer – Zmey se sirvió un poco de licor – Es muy probable que en algunos días tengamos a tu madre destrozando mi entrada principal y todo a su paso. Así como al resto de tus amigos.

Rose suspiró desplomándose en la silla tejilla – Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegué a él – Luego me miró – Ya tengo a mi lado a la persona de la que me escondía, así que…

No percibí acusación en sus palabras, solo resaltaba lo obvio.

– ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? ¿Podemos confiar en la palabra de Fraser? – Interrogué.

– ¡Absolutamente! – Aseguró Pavel – El hombre es de nuestra entera confianza. La lealtad solo la podrás encontrar en los más veteranos y Frank Fraser tiene la nuestra. De alguna manera fue mentor de Ibrahim, el moroi que le tiró el lazo más grande en el ascenso a su "carrera". De no haber sido por él, tal vez le hubiera costado el doble de tiempo llegar hasta donde está.

– Pero no se confíen – Abe sonrió con malicia y un poco de humor – El viejo es un zorro astuto. Que aunque ya está retirado, su hijo tiene un equipo impresionante que les convendría tener de su lado y operan en los Estados Unidos – Dio un gran trago, se puso de pie y comenzó a ir de un lado para otro. No de una manera nerviosa, más bien pensativo – Pero vayamos a lo que vinieron. Quizá piensen que cometo locuras sinsentido y tal vez sea así. Sin embargo, hoy son solo unos cuantos puntos de vista sobre las relaciones dhampir. Pero eso será parteaguas para un cambio en la absurda manera de pensar de nuestra lamentable sociedad. No han hecho más que empezar y ya no hay marcha atrás. A lo mejor este no es el objetivo, pero demostraran a muchas personas que no tienen miedo de alzar la voz y exigir un cambio. Nada que sea injusto, solo lo que debe ser. Y no crean que solo lo hago por ustedes – Posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – Hay personas que no tuvieron la misma oportunidad y serán como un bálsamo para ellos.

– Sin mencionar… – Zedrik apareció detrás de nosotros – … que ustedes dos trabajan mejor en equipo que cada quien por su cuenta – Se sentó junto a su padre adoptivo – Digo, pueden comunicarse sin ser obvios ¡Son como Batman y Robín!

Pavel ratificó – Ustedes son la opción… la única opción.

* * *

– ¿Recuérdame por qué hago esto?

Sonreí, jamás había conocido persona más impaciente – Porque eres una excelente guardiana y tienes buenos sentimientos.

Frunció el ceño pensando que jugaba con ella – Hablo en serio.

– También yo.

Entramos al centro comercial en busca del asesor de imagen. Seguidos de cerca por Sasha.

– ¡Odio ir de compras!

No la contradije, opinaba igual. Entonces, mi compatriota decidió opinar por el intercomunicador – ¿Pues de qué planeta vienes? A todas las mujeres les gusta ir de shopping. Así es como le llaman en los Estados, ¿no?

– Roza no es como todas las mujeres.

Escuchamos su risa – ¡Eso me queda claro!

– Al menos te tengo a ti para hacer mi día más feliz y llevadero – Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho a mí. No obstante, se agachó para acariciar a Shadow.

En realidad Abe tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas para que el lobo pudiera entrar a la tienda departamental. Fue la única condición que Rose puso para hacer esto – Solo a ti se te ocurre traer a ese saco de pulgas.

– ¡Cállate, Alexander! Hieres sus sentimientos y mis oídos.

 _Unos minutos después…_

\- ¿Rose Mazur, Dimitri Belikov?

Nos volvimos hacia una pareja de morois muy bien presentados.

– ¡Santo infierno maldito!

La mujer nos tendió la mano – Hola, soy Stacy y él es Clinton.

– Es un placer – Dije, pues Rose parecía pasmada – ¿Me disculpan un momento? – Sasha se acercó a la pareja, mientras yo tiraba de Roza hacia un lado – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Sabes quiénes son? – Negué – ¡Por Dios, ellos salen en la tele!

Los miré de reojo, para mí eran morois normales – ¿Y qué con eso?

Resopló exasperada – ¡Nada! Pero piensa, ¿cuánto dinero les va a pagar Abe? Sin contar lo que va a gastar en nuestras compras ¿Por qué no contrató asesores comunes y corrientes?

Ella tenía un punto.

A veces creo que Zmey se sobrepasa con su hija. _Tal vez sea una buena cosa que Rose haya crecido alejada de él_ – Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo – Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, tú eres el de las ideas geniales.

La tomé de la mano – Pero tú eres la jefa ¿Recuerdas? – Reguló su respiración – Ya estamos aquí, así que aprovechemos. Además, tenemos una cita y no podemos llegar tarde.

– ¡Bien! – Shadow se refregó en sus piernas – Pero recuérdame darle al viejo un buen pedazo de mi mente.

Levanté una ceja – ¿Me dices a mí, o al lobo? – Sonreí, esta vez la tenía… _espero._

Rodó lo ojos – ¡A ti, obviamente! – Dijo a regañadientes.

~ • ~

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas discutiendo los colores que nos favorecían, los tipos de cortes en las prendas, los estampados en ellas, el calzado, accesorios, mi altura, mi musculatura, la figura de reloj de arena de Rose, su estatura, los tonos de piel, peinados y negándonos absolutamente a recortar nuestros cabellos.

Y creo que en esta parte hablamos por el otro. Lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Los siguientes noventa minutos los gastamos eligiendo el nuevo guardarropa.

Lo cual, admito, me hacía sentir como un encajoso.

Abe tendría que tener estas atenciones con Rose, que es su hija. No conmigo, que no soy… – ¿Qué opinas?

Roza salió del probador con un vestido rojo de terciopelo, a la altura de sus rodillas, de manga larga y falta abultada _¡Diablos!_ Hablar tanto de prendas y cortes me había afectado, pero no tanto como su apariencia.

– Estas preciosa, como siempre.

Desvió la mirada para tratar de ocultar su rubor _¡Otro punto para Belikov!_

– Recuerden que en realidad la prenda no cuenta mucho, lo que de verdad importa es el porte con la que se lleve. Ese es nuestro último consejo – Concluyó Clinton.

– Gracias por todo – Miré la hora – Pero debemos irnos.

– El placer ha sido nuestro – Se despidió Stacy.

Nos giramos para ir hacia el estacionamiento, cuando… – ¡Esperen! ¿Ustedes asesoraron a mi padre? – Ambos negaron con la cabeza – ¡Lo imaginé!

Riendo atravesamos las últimas tiendas, ya teníamos todas las compras en el maletero y Sasha nos esperaba con Shadow.

Entonces me percaté de que Rose no me seguía, di la vuelta y la encontré observando un aparador.

Era una tienda de bebés.

– ¿Sucede algo Roza?

Intenté captar lo que le había llamado la atención. Sin embargo, no encontré nada.

Se volvió a mí y me miró como nunca lo había hecho – No es nada – Sonrió – Es solo que… – Se mordió el labio inferior.

– Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – Quise brindarle confianza.

Suspiró derrotada – Recordé a tu hermana – _¿A mi hermana, a cuál de ellas?_ – A Sonya. Debió tener una niña hermosa.

 _Por supuesto,_ Rose no llegó a conocerla – Su nombre es Rosella y es muy probable que le haya echado a perder la sorpresa. Sonya quería decírtelo en persona, pero no estoy seguro de que alguna vez vuelvas a casa – Murmuré.

Ella parecía afectada por mi confesión – ¡Nunca digas nunca, camarada! – Me jaló del brazo para que no me concentrara en su desliz con el apodo – Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde y tendré que culparte por ello.

– Como digas, Roza.

 _Paso a paso, Belikov… paso a paso._

* * *

1 _Ded:_ "abuelo" en ruso.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por seguir conmigo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Solo algo de Romitri.

Me hace inmensamente feliz el que está historia sea de tu agrado, brindarte aunque sea un momento en el que puedas olvidar tus problemas e inquietudes y eches a volar tu imaginación.

Así no me siento tan sola cuando pongo en marcha la mía =) y me lo demuestras con todos tus comentarios.

Lamentablemente es muy posible que me retrase una semana con las actualizaciones, tengo que aplicar exámenes y entregar calificaciones. Sin mencionar que se avecinan las vacaciones y tengo que entregar un trabajo completo con mis alumnos.

Aun así, sabes que hago hasta lo imposible por publicar.

No me gusta tenerlas en suspenso. Lo sé, porque me pasa y es horrible.

En fin, es lo que hay.

Gracias de nuevo por tu paciencia y comprensión.

Te mando un beso enorme hasta donde sea que te encuentres, Isy.

~•~•~ Agradecimientos especiales ~•~•~

CARLET 77 (sabes que amo tu historia), Jcastillo (nunca me defraudas con tus comentarios), Yael (sigues muy al pendiente de la historia), jonathaclary (tu emoción es contagiosa), sassySassenach (de las mejores retroalimentaciones), Demahunger (bienvenida), villasa (bienvenida), DaniBelikov (agradezco tus sugerencias), Brenda-l (soy tu fan), beaPleites7 (bienvenida), Jhossy (sigues fiel a la historia) y Guest (agradezco tu comentario y tu esfuerzo por escribirme en español. Lo hiciste bien, el mensaje llegó alto y claro. Te mando saludos desde México).

Espero no olvidar a nadie, son lo máximo.

* * *

* Nota:

Cambié el nombre de la hermana de Alessandro, lo tenía reservado para alguien más.

¿No sé en qué pensaba? Lo único que te puedo decir, es que no te hagas ilusiones ;-)


	20. Capítulo 17

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 17

 _Rose_

Extravagante, terco, arrogante, inmaduro, despilfarrador y un verdadero cretino.

Son solo algunas de las grandes cualidades de Ibrahim Mazur…

 _... mi padre._

Aunque trágicamente reconozco que coincidimos en más de alguna. Más nunca se lo admitiré a él _o a ningún ser vivo para el caso._

Solo espero que el cosmos no quiera vengarse de mí por todas las diabluras que cometí en Sn. Vladimir. Sobre todo a mi objetivo favorito, Stan. Pues si mi hijo o hija resulta la mitad de lo que fui, ¡estoy jodida!

 _¡Ojalá tengas más cualidades de tu padre que mías!,_ pensé mientras me observaba en el espejo del vestidor.

Sigo diciendo y cada vez con más frecuencia:

"¡Abe se extralimitó esta vez!" Y hoy no fue la excepción.

Mira que contratar dos asesores de imagen, que resultan ser personalidades de la televisión.

 _¿Cómo es que se le ocurren tantas locuras?_ Aunque admito que fue divertido ver a Dimitri intimidado mientras lo evaluaban frente al espejo, o conteniéndose cuando Clinton hacía énfasis en destacar mis atributos.

Además de que nos negamos al unísono cuando sugirieron un corte de cabellos.

Traté de seguir todos sus consejos, pero era difícil. Teniendo en cuenta que si se presta mucha atención en mi zona abdominal, se puede ver una pequeña protuberancia.

De hecho, creo que Stacy lo descubrió. Aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

 _Me urge ver a la Dra. Olendzki,_ tengo tantas preguntas que opté por escribirlas para no olvidarlas.

Respiré profundamente, alisé el vestido que escogí para la reunión que tendremos en algunas horas y salí del cubículo.

Mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente lo suyos; se veía increíblemente apuesto – ¿Qué opinas? – Le pregunté con nerviosismo.

Dimitri me evaluó con detenimiento, provocando un revoltijo de emociones en mí – Estas preciosa, como siempre.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Desvié la mirada para tratar de ocultar mi sonrojo.

Pronto nos encontrábamos camino al estacionamiento.

Sonriendo atravesamos las últimas tiendas. Cómo no se me ocurrió sugerirle al viejo un cambio de imagen. De todos, él es el que lo necesita con urgencia.

De repente, una joven pareja me llamó poderosamente la atención. El chico llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto rosado, el cual abrazaba como si fuera lo más frágil que había sostenido nunca.

Entraron a una tienda de bebés y no sé en qué momento dejé de caminar para detenerme a observarlos a través del aparador.

Desconozco qué buscaban comprar, pero el sentimiento que me provocaron estaba más allá de ser positivo.

Sentí celos de verlos juntos y felices, haciendo algo tan común como pasear por una tienda departamental.

Suspiré, _hubiera dado todo lo que tengo porque nuestra situación fuera igual de fácil…_

– ¿Sucede algo, Roza? – De reojo vi que Dimitri trataba de localizar lo que me tenía hipnotizada.

 _¡Ni te lo imaginas!_

Me armé de valor para mirarlo de frente y sé que algo pudo ver en mi semblante – No es nada – Sonreí, mientras me quebraba la cabeza por encontrar algo creíble que decir – Es solo que…

– Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – Insistió con gentileza; complicándome la situación mil veces más.

Suspiré de nuevo, se me agotaba el tiempo y las buenas excusas.

Entonces, involuntariamente vino a mí una imagen – Recordé a tu hermana – Dije tomándonos por sorpresa – A Sonya – Aclaré – Debió tener una niña hermosa.

Unió las piezas y sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento _¡Uff, eso estuvo cerca!_

– Su nombre es Rosella – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – Y es muy probable que le haya echado a perder la sorpresa. Sonya quería decírtelo en persona, pero no estoy seguro de que alguna vez vuelvas a casa – Terminó susurrando.

Me dolía el corazón de escuchar su incertidumbre, de saber que fui tan especial para su familia que Sonya había decidido nombrar a su hija como una especie de tributo a mí.

– ¡Nunca digas nunca, camarada! – _¡Mierda!_ Rápidamente lo tomé del brazo, guiándolo hacía la salida. Como si eso pudiera desviarlo de mi error – Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde y tendré que culparte por ello.

– Como digas, Roza.

~•~

Ya en el auto el silencio nos consumía, hasta el aire se sentía pesado.

Aunque tal vez era solo mi porción de aire, porque tanto Dimitri, como Sasha y Shadow, parecían de lo más normal.

 _¿Por qué sigo cometiendo error, tras error? ¿Y por qué carajos tiene que ser tan condenadamente lindo, gentil y guapo?_

 _¡Aghr! Juro que las hormonas del embarazo son una putada…_

– ¿Rose? – Dimitri terminó con mi suplicio temporal – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Parecía serio – Sí – Respondí sin saber qué rumbo tomaría la conversación.

– Bien, verás…

Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia adelante para encontrar a Sasha observándonos atentamente.

– ¡Sasha! – Grité haciéndolo saltar un poco – Tu vista en el camino ¡Ah! y tararea una canción – El ruso habló entre dientes, mientras reponía su atención en la carretera. Volví al hombre a mi lado, animándolo a hablar – ¿Qué es? – Sabía que lo que tenía que decirme era importante para él.

Asintió lentamente – Cuando estuve en Baia, en casa de mi madre, escuché algo que nadie quiso esclarecerme. Algo que te involucra a ti y a Viktoria. Y por más que intenté hacer palanca con mamá, se negó a contarme. Inclusive Vika me pidió que hiciera lo imposible por encontrarte para poder disculparse y dijo que solo hablaría de ello en tu presencia. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero sí que le afectó mucho y francamente me mata no saber. Así que…

Dejé salir el aire por la boca – Lo siento, Dimitri – Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, no quería que tomara mi negativa como una especie de venganza – Si no quiso contarte yo no puedo ir contra su decisión – Suspiró derrotado – Sé cuánto amas a tu familia y te puedo asegurar que nada malo ocurrió. Yo no lo permití.

Sonrió con melancolía – Sabía que dirías algo así, pero tenía que intentarlo. Eres la persona más leal que conozco – Me acomodó un mechón de cabello – Aún hay algo más que quiero saber.

– ¿Y qué es?

Esta vez no me gustó mucho su expresión.

– He notado algunos cambios en ti.

 _¡Ay, Dios!_

Quité mi mano de la suya – ¿Qué clase de cambios?

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Hay algo diferente en ti que no logro colocar – Me removí en el asiento – El otro día perdiste el equilibrio, te he visto tomando unas píldoras y que tu alimentación ha mejorado considerablemente – Me concentré en la ventana – Rose, mírame… ¡Roza, mírame! – Movió suavemente mi cabeza colocando su mano bajo mi barbilla – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te ocurre algo?, ¿estás enferma?

Tragué el nudo que había en mi garganta – No, por supuesto que no. Lo que pasó en el gimnasio fue torpeza mía, lo que me has visto tomar son vitaminas y cambié mi alimentación para estar en mejor forma… ¿o acaso no me lo reclamabas a diario en la Academia? – Intenté sonar lo más natural posible.

– Sí lo hacía, pero… – Se pasó una mano por el rostro – No me mientas, por favor. No me gustaría ser el último en enterarse de que algo malo te sucede. Te amo y solo quiero tu bienestar.

Shadow dejó su asiento para colocarse entre nosotros y llenarme de besos.

 _¡Ese es mi chico!_ Reí – Todo está bien conmigo, no te preocupes.

* * *

– ¡Llegamos, pastelito! – Anunció Sasha.

– ¡Wow! – Fue mi expresión al bajarme del auto y mirar el enorme edificio. Entonces, mi segunda expresión fue… – ¡Ughr! – Seguida de un mareo y varios ladridos de Shadow.

Me detuve de la portezuela para evitar un encuentro cercano y desagradable con el asfalto. Y casi al instante tenía a un enorme y preocupado ruso a mi lado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo inquieto, mientras mi cachorro me empujaba suavemente ayudándome a estabilizar.

– Estoy bien, chico – Lo tranquilicé antes de responderle a Dimitri – Sí, es solo que me levanté muy rápido y miré hacia arriba – Arqueó una ceja, esta vez no compraba mi espantosa justificación – Hablo en serio. Además, cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí si salí del auto antes que tú.

Intenté desviar el tema para dejar de ser el foco de su atención – Efectos secundarios – Hice una mueca que provocó una sonrisa suya – No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que mi transformación trajo conmigo algunas "mejoras" – Me tensé, esperaba que estas _mejoras_ como las llamó, no fueran perjudiciales para él – Ahora soy más rápido, tengo un poco más de resistencia y en general mis sentidos son mejores de lo que ya eran. Considerando nuestras características dhampir.

Estaba sorprendida – ¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo te hace sentir?

Se encogió de hombros – Fue extraño y confuso al principio. No los noté del todo mientras estuve en la cárcel o durante la fuga, pues toda mi atención se consumía en que no nos atraparan, pero sobre todo, en no revelarte mis verdaderos sentimientos – Negó como si aquello hubiera sido una estupidez – Tampoco te voy a negar que me sentí como un fenómeno. Sin embargo, ahora sé que puedo sacarles el mayor provecho en nuestra profesión.

– Me alegro que pienses así – Sonreí notando que Sasha y Shadow nos habían dejado a solas – Será mejor que entremos e impidamos que Abe cometa otra locura.

~•~

– Fue muy amable al invitarnos – Dimitri agradeció con cortesía.

Lo cual desestimó el Sr. Fraser – ¡Nada de eso! Era importante reunirnos y mi casa siempre estará abierta para mis amigos.

Entramos a la gran biblioteca en donde nos esperaban alrededor de treinta personas. Entre ellos Abe, Pavel y otras caras conocidas.

– Belikov, Hathaway.

– Dunat – Ambos hombres se saludaron de mano.

– Es bueno que ya se conozcan entre sí, eso nos ahorra tiempo y dinero – Señaló el anfitrión, reuniéndonos con mis parientes más cercanos.

– No se preocupen, aquí es seguro – Dijo mi amca – La mitad son aliados, la otra, sus traductores. Sin embargo, no está de más guardar las apariencias.

Dimitri levantó una ceja y murmuró – ¿Y son confiables?

Abe se incluyó en la conversación – Es de su entero conocimiento que morirán si lo que hoy se discuta se hace del dominio público – Sonrió – Eso es lo más parecido a la confianza que podrás ver en este ambiente – Sacó una silla para mí y antes de sentarme todos los hombres presentes se pusieron de pie. Asentí en respuesta, pues supuse que pocas veces se conoce a ladrones con modales. Era incomodo sentir las miradas sobre nosotros, pero creo que es parte de ser la novedad – Estas muy guapa, kiz – Susurró el viejo – Ahora observa y aprende de tu padre – Me guiñó, aclarándose la garganta para ganarse la atención absoluta – Todos los presentes… – Comenzó mirándonos a Dimitri y a mí – … somos buenos amigos y socios que estamos en contra de apoyar u financiar a los strigoi. Así como a favor de que ustedes se hagan cargo de mis negocios.

Los observamos un poco más directamente; juraría que había un representante de cada país. La mayoría eran de la camada de mi padre o un poco más grandes. Eran contados los adultos jóvenes, como Alessandro, Dimitri o yo.

– ¿Lo están? – El sarcasmo salió en forma de pregunta.

Fue notorio mi atrevimiento y pese a ello muchos asintieron, pero una carcajada interrumpió el proceso – Lo lamento – Se disculpó Fraser – Creo que tuve un retroceso. Cuando Ibrahim era un dolor en mi costado derecho. Te felicito, tienes una hija con bastantes agallas – El viejo parecía orgulloso – Moriré tranquilo sabiendo que sufrirás con ella, lo que yo contigo.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Confórmate con saber que Marruecos fue una bendición comparado con tenerla a ella.

 _¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué sucedió en Marruecos?_

– Todavía no ha contestado a su pregunta – Señaló Dimitri.

– Te diré lo mismo que le respondí a los inconformes – Bebió de su copa – A mí no me importa si son moroi o dhampir, blancos o negros ¡O si tienen rayas igual que cebras! Con tal que me hagan ganar y sean beneficiosos para el negocio – Se apoyó en su bastón – Por mí y mi familia, está más que bien.

El traductor chino pidió la palabra – El Sr. Wu solo tiene una pregunta para brindarles su apoyo – Dimitri tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y ambos consentimos. Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo, o dimos por hecho de que por ser la hija de Zmey tendría más peso sobre él. Simplemente se estableció solo, un trabajo en conjunto que daría a entender que Dimitri tenía el mismo poder de decisión que yo – Él desea saber cuál será el papel de la cazadora, el korol´ ha estropeado bastantes negocios – Hubo murmullos afirmando la idea.

Alessandro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, como diciendo: _¡Les dije que sería obvio!_

– La cazadora no soy solo yo – Inicié con tranquilidad – Fue así en un principio y tal vez eso sea lo que los hace desconfiar.

Dimitri entendió mi idea y continuó con la explicación – Se preguntaran como una sola dhampir terminará con un strigoi que tiene una red muy poderosa y que casi nadie conoce u ha visto. Y la respuesta es muy simple: debido a mi pasado, uno que supongo todos conocen – Algunos se tensaron – Sé cosas que no cualquier strigoi sabe. Además de que no estamos solos.

– Detrás hay un equipo muy capaz – Miré a Pavel.

– ¿Entonces ambos rumores son ciertos? – Cuestionó España.

– Lo son – Respondió mi falso prometido – Y les puedo asegurar que tanto Rose como yo cumplimos lo que prometemos y se los demostraremos con acciones efectivas. Encontraremos al korol´ y desarticularemos el imperio que construye a costa de sus negocios.

Fue el turno de Alessandro – Se comenta que la red que se extendía por Turquía se disolvió, ahora sabemos que es debido a que la cazadora radica aquí. Eso es suficiente para mí – Apoyó.

Siguió el intérprete alemán – El Sr. Müller tiene una información que les sería útil – El moroi le habló al oído – Corre el rumor de que hay un lugar de mala muerte en Rusia, uno en el que gobierna uno de los strigoi más desalmados y temidos de la zona. Y que el mismo korol´ le regaló gracias a su efectividad…

– Tafari… – Susurré.

– Así es – Respondió el mismo Müller.

– ¿Qué lugar es ese? – Preguntó Abe.

Volvieron a dialogar en voz baja – Es una taberna llamada… me disculpo si mi ruso no es tan bueno – Agregó – ¿Chistilishche1?

– El purgatorio.

* * *

– No me cabe duda de que son los indicados para este trabajo – Nos despedíamos de Fraser y su amable esposa.

– Sin mencionar que son una pareja muy linda – Sonreí con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que Dimitri me rodeaba con su brazo.

Abe se carcajeó – No te dejes engañar Evelyn, los dos tienen mal genio. Sí, patean traseros como nadie y no estoy muy seguro de si es arrojo o estupidez, pero son los únicos que alguna vez me han llamado _Zmey_ a la cara.

Rodeé los ojos – ¡Dramatizas viejo!

– ¿Sabes Rose…? – Frank me llamó – Me recuerdas a mi nieta: joven, bella… pero demasiado expresiva, inoportuna y habladora. Me da jaqueca solo de pensar en ella y espero que lo mismo le suceda a tu padre contigo. Puedo ver mucho de él en ti.

– No sé si eso es bueno – Opinó el viejo.

– Créeme, no lo es.

Ya en el coche, Abe decidió ir con nosotros – ¿Qué sigue?

Suspiré mientras centraba la mirada en la de Dimitri – Es obvio que no conseguiremos más, aquí en Turquía.

– Y requerimos de algo que nos haga ganar la confianza de esta gente.

 _No me gusta esto,_ dijo en silencio _¡Diablos, a mí menos!_ _Pero no hay opción si queremos una oportunidad._

Era ponernos en la boca del lobo o seguir estancados.

Asintió – Volveremos a Rusia – Solté después de un lapsus.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó el viejo – ¿Cuándo acordaron eso?

Me encogí de hombros – Justo ahora.

– Pero si ni siquiera hablaron.

Dimitri me dio una de sus extrañas sonrisas – No es necesario.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente… _muy, muy temprano._

Sonó el altavoz que comunica a la casa con el complejo guardián.

– ¡Buenos días! – Canturreó mi abuela, dejándome sorda en el proceso – Levántense, el desayuno está servido.

Aunque para esta hora creo que el único que seguía dormido era el viejo, ya que los guardianes tendemos a madrugar.

 _¡Ja!_

Uno a uno fueron llegando los integrantes del equipo. A excepción de mi amca, que seguramente se encontraba despertando al afortunado de su hermano.

– ¡Te ves terrible, Buffy!

Señaló un Zedrik muy despeinado, mientras se rascaba la barriga y tomaba asiento frente a nosotras, que nos encontrábamos detrás de la isla de la cocina.

Había un plato delante de cada uno de ellos, tapado por cúpulas de acero.

Le di un manotazo a Sasha cuando intentó abrir el suyo – ¡Antes! Me gustaría decirles que les estoy muy agradecida, pues sin sus excelentes referencias con mi abuela jamás me hubiera sugerido madrugar para las clases de cocina – Dilara estaba emocionada – Hoy cociné y hasta les decoré el patillo – Sonreí con malevolencia – Es kebab2, así que… ¡Bon appétit!

Mataría por haber fotografiado sus caras al abrir sus platos y fingir una sonrisa a mi dulce abuelita – ¿No son preciosos? – Les preguntó.

Hubo un coro de: – ¡Sí!, ¡Muy hermosos!

A decir verdad, eso parecía cualquier cosa menos carne asada.

Entonces llegaron Abe, Pavel y Dimitri – Vengan, tomen asiento – Los invitó la mujer – Rose cocinó para nosotros.

– Seguramente sabrá delicioso si tú la instruiste, anne – Mi amca habló con aprecio – Seguido de un sonido vomitivo proveniente de los "supuestos" tutores más jóvenes.

Les di una mirada determinante – Pero por si acaso, este plato lo guardé para ti. Mi nine cocinó una porción y yo el resto de ellas.

– ¿Y por qué no es para mí? – Cuestionó el viejo.

Le sonreí dulcemente – Porque soy tu hija más querida y comerás todas mis creaciones culinarias – Le entregué la placa – ¡Aquí tienes, papi!

– ¡Me niego a comer esto, pastelito! A menos que… – Miró a Dimitri – Él lo pruebe primero.

– Y lo hará, ya establecí su desayuno en el jardín.

 _¡Mi abuela y la doctora corazón!_

La mujer estableció una mesa muy bonita. Había fruta fresca, jugo y café recién hecho, un lindo florero, galletas, y crema de chocolate y avellana ¡Y al centro! Mi kebab.

– No tienes por qué comerlo – Dije con nerviosismo.

Él tomó los cubiertos y cortó un trozo de carne – Quiero. Además, no tiene mala pinta y huele bien o… – Levantó la ceja – … ¿es que tiene algo?

Negué rápidamente – Este no, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del de los demás – Reí.

Entonces se comió el bocado _¿Y si no le gusta?, ¿y si lo escupe?, ¿qué pasa si le hace daño?_

– ¡Es bueno! – Tragó – Quiero decir, no me acostumbro a la comida turca, pero esta sabe bien.

– ¡No mientas! Debe saber horrible.

– No – Me aseguró y una de dos: o quería ganar puntos conmigo, o realmente sabía bien la carne – ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco y te cercioras tú misma? – Sugirió ofreciéndome un trozo.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, pues el ver tanta carne me provocó nauseas – No, gracias. Solo comeré fruta, cereal y una galleta.

Lo sorprendí lo sé, pero no le puse mucha atención.

Luego tomé una galleta y comencé a untarle crema de chocolate y avellana. Después le espolvoreé un poco de nuez; tomándome mi tiempo en la preparación de esta delicia. Estaba por comerla cuando vi su cara.

– ¿Quieres? – Le pregunté conociendo la respuesta, pues ya sabía que no es aficionado a las cosas dulces.

Para mi sorpresa la recibió – Es muy raro… estos últimos días he tenido ganas de cosas dulces. Casi al borde de lo empalagoso – Mordió el bizcocho que creé – Mmm… esta deliciosa – Tragué saliva _¡Malditas hormonas!_ De pronto, recordé un artículo que había leído sobre los antojos. Decía que en algunos casos el padre es el que los experimenta – ¿Saldrás hoy?, veo que estas arreglada –Terminó la galleta, lamiendo el chocolate de su pulgar.

 _Eso es tan… condenadamente sexy ¡Enfócate, quieres!_

– No – Mantuve la mirada, era justo lo que no quería que pasara.

Buscaba indicios de mentira en mí – ¿Estas segura?

– ¡Claro! – _Por favor, no preguntes más._

Dilara me salvó de una larga y tediosa explicación, que al final de cuentas habría sido una falsedad para salir airosa – ¡Dimitri! Nos vemos en el salón de música en media hora.

Suspiró bajo – Ahí estaré.

* * *

– ¿Has tomado todas tus vitaminas?

 _¡Ay no! Aquí vamos_ – Sí.

– ¿Estas comiendo adecuadamente?

– Hmm…

– ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

Rodeé los ojos – ¡No, viejo! – Me sabía el cuestionario de memoria – Y sí, aún tengo: vértigo, náuseas y vomito mi estómago todas las mañanas ¿Pero quién te crees tú, el médico? – Íbamos camino a la casa de la Dra. Olendzki.

– Tómalo como tu penitencia por haberme convertido en abuelo, siendo yo tan joven… – Hizo una pausa abrupta – ¡Mierda!

Habría sido cómico obviar que maldijo en mi presencia, pero su expresión de realización pudo más – ¿Qué?, ¿qué es?

– ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

Negué con la cabeza – Bienvenido a mi mundo.

– Lo que es peor… ¡Janine será abuela!

Me recargué en el asiento – ¡No me estas ayudando! – Canté con ironía.

Decir que estaba nerviosa sería poco. Hoy me realizarían el primer ultrasonido. _Lo sé,_ había estado postergando este momento porque ver a mi bebé en vivo y casi a todo color, solo hará las cosas más difíciles para mí.

– Bienvenidos, pasen por favor.

Entramos detrás de la doctora y directamente a su sala de estar – ¿Y bien, John? ¿Qué puedes decirnos? – Comenzó Abe.

El hombre se removió en su asiento – Primero me gustaría realizar el ultrasonido para poder darles un panorama más exacto. Pasa a esa habitación, Rose – Señaló detrás de él. Me puse de pie junto con ellos y avancé, dándome cuenta de que el moroi responsable de mi existencia no me seguía.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Lo sorprendí – ¿Quieres que entre?

– ¿Tú qué crees Sherlock? – Trate de calmarme haciendo uso de mi pintoresca personalidad.

Ambos hombres esperaron unos minutos en lo que la doctora me ayudaba a poner una bata – No estés nerviosa, este es un proceso muy normal y necesario durante el embarazo. Cualquier duda que tengas, háznosla saber.

– Se sentirá un poco frío.

Dijo John aplicándome una especie de gel azulada en el vientre. Y sí, estaba un poco fría, pero era tolerable. Luego movió algunos botones del armatoste y apretó contra esa zona una especie de barita. La removía de un lado para otro y con movimientos circulares. Cuando el sonido más hermoso que hubiera escuchado jamás resonó por aquella pequeña habitación, grabándose para siempre en mi corazón – ¿Eso es…? – Murmuré.

– Sí – Dijo el moroi – Es el corazón del bebé – Involuntariamente tomé la mano de mi baba, se encontraba a mi lado y parecía compartir mi dicha – ¡Ahí está él o ella! – Abe se inclinó para poder apreciar la imagen tridimensional.

– Se chupa el pulgar – Señaló la doctora.

¡Jamás! Nunca había pensado, ni en mis sueños más guajiros, enamorarme de mi mentor _¡Mucho menos ser madre!_ Sin embargo, ahora… aquí. Frente a mi pequeño ruso, se sentía como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la vida.

Dimitri y yo habíamos hecho un milagro.

– ¡Felicidades, es precioso! – Abe me limpió una lágrima traidora – Muy hermoso, kiz – No era la única emocional.

John le tomó algunas medidas al bebé, hizo sus anotaciones y me capturó algunas imágenes para conservar como recuerdo – Bien, pues como lo veo: es un embarazo perfectamente normal. Y por las dimensiones y la estructura anatómica, puedo asegurarles que es un dhampir sano.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué no tendría que notárseme más?

Negó ligeramente – Su peso y talla son óptimos. Así como el espacio en donde se encuentra. No obstante, recuerda que cada cuerpo es diferente. Tus músculos están tan trabajados que puede que tardes algún tiempo en mostrar un gran vientre, o tal vez no ¡Nunca se sabe! Tú sigue comiendo sanamente, tomando las vitaminas y el ácido fólico.

Asentí – ¿Cómo vas con la sintomatología?

 _¡Uff!_ Suspiré – Sigo visitando con regularidad mi inodoro, aunque han disminuido los ascos. El vértigo ocurre cuando hago movimientos bruscos y siento cierta incomodidad para dormir.

John no dejaba de anotar y anotar – El vómito matinal es impredecible, hay quienes nunca lo experimentan y quien lidia con él los nueve meses – ¡Que no sea mi caso! – Para los ascos te recomiendo las galletas de sal y con los mareos, pues ándate con cuidado – Se quitó las gafas – Sé que como guardiana llevas una rutina de entrenamiento – Confirmé – Puedes seguir haciéndola, siempre y cuando te mantengas a raya en movimientos o técnicas riesgosas. Recuerda que compartes tu cuerpo con un pequeño ser, cualquier daño para ti, será para él o ella – Mi padre parecía estar memorizando todo lo que decía el hombre – Lo que me lleva a la segunda parte… ¿deseas saber el sexo del bebé?

Me cayó la realización como un saco de ladrillos.

– ¿Ya se puede?

Fue turno de Olendzki – Sí. A partir del cuarto mes se hace evidente en un alto porcentaje, del quinto en delante el margen de error es mínimo.

Lo pensé un minuto. No cabía duda de que este sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida; agradecía que mi padre estuviera conmigo. Pero no me sentía completa, me faltaba él – No – Abe se sorprendió – Quiero decir, me muero por saber qué es. Pero por el momento me es suficiente con saber que está sano y bien.

~•~

– ¿Sabes…? No me agrada el hecho de que vuelvas a Rusia, pero creo que es lo mejor por el momento. Recibí una llamada, tu madre sabe dónde te encuentras y seguramente no tarda en llegar – Charlábamos de vuelta a casa – Vete, cerca del peligro de cierta forma estas a salvo. Tus enemigos no creerán que te arriesgarás a pisar su territorio, además de que estarás lejos de la furia de Janine.

Levanté ambas cejas – ¿Lidiaras con ella?

Se encogió de hombros – No es algo que no haya hecho antes. No obstante, mientras estés en Rusia considera dos cosas: la primera, que llegará el momento de enfrentarla y decirle toda la verdad y la segunda… – Se expresó tentativamente – … que tendrás que hacer lo mismo con Belikov.

* * *

1 Chistilishche: "purgatorio" en ruso.

2 Kebab: Típica comida turca.

* * *

Hola!

Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos.

Me ayuda a enriquecer la historia, por lo que no se limiten a hacerlo.

Cada punto de vista es perfectamente válido, respeto eso y no voy a rellenar tratando de explicar el porqué de las cosas.

La próxima actualización la haré estando de vacaciones _¡Por fin!_

Tendré más tiempo para escribir, levantarme tarde y ponerme al corriente con las historias que sigo.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

* Nota: desconozco en qué momento sucedió, pero cambié las "o" de _korol´_ por "u" y escribía kuru´l. Hasta la apostrofe la moví de lugar, quiero echarle la culpa al exceso de trabajo.

En fin, tendré que corregir.


	21. Capítulo 18

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 18

 _Dimitri_

– Y un, dos, tres…

Crucé los brazos por detrás de la espalda, observaba en silencio la danza de los dos moroi y es que no encontré la manera de zafarme de esto.

– Tu postura debe ser firme, eres el apoyo de tu pareja al bailar. Nada de ver hacia los pies, tú guías a la dama – Dilara me instruía con Zedrik como su acompañante – Ahora es tu turno – Se alejó de su nieto y sonrió expectante.

Nos miramos el uno al otro _¡Debe ser una broma!_

– ¡Tranqui, nine! Seamos sensatos aquí. Tanto Belikov como yo somos hombres y guardianes serios – Levanté una ceja – No podemos… ya sabes, bailar juntos. Además, ¿por qué no bailas tú con él? Ya sé que soy un bailarín extraordinario, pero eres la única dama en cuestión y es tu deber como…

Me desconecté de su palabrería y no porque no quisiera oírlo, _que es el caso,_ sino porque me golpeó una idea brillante.

– Iré por Rose, ella será mi pareja de baile.

– Pero no está, cariño – Me detuve en seco – Salió con su padre y Guardián Atayán – Me volví y pude ver a Zedrik algo incómodo – Creí que lo sabías.

– Por supuesto – Dije sin dejar de mirarlo – Lo olvidé – Hablé con calma y mi expresión era despreocupada, pero la realidad era otra totalmente diferente.

Yo era el peor de los mentirosos _y un imbécil_.

– Abuela, por qué no dejamos esto para después. Recordé que mi padre me pidió ayuda con algo.

Sin darle oportunidad de que le respondiera, salió del salón y yo tras él.

 _¿Dónde demonios había ido?, ¿por qué me mintió? ¿Y por qué Abe no me dijo nada?_

Mi atención volvió a Zedrik, había entrado al gimnasio.

 _Es indiscutible que sabe algo, pero que me aspen si no le saco la verdad_ – ¿A dónde fue?

Entraba y salía con materiales del almacén – ¡No lo sé!

 _¡Sí, claro!_ – No voy a repetirte la pregunta, Esbra.

Dejó lo que hacía y me miró – ¡Al menos conoce mi nombre! – Murmuró – ¿Por qué crees que he de saber algo? Rose no le rinde cuentas a nadie y si no me equivoco, tú debes saberlo mejor.

Me crucé de brazos. Tenía planeado hablar con el sujeto de una manera civilizada, _pero ese pensamiento se acaba de ir por la borda._

– Eres tú el que comparte más tiempo con ella: charlan, ríen y hasta practican juntos – Intentó debatir – Ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Últimamente los he visto demasiado… involucrados.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Mira, es notorio que por alguna razón que no logro entender, no termino de caerte bien. Pero escucha…

– No. Escúchame tú, a mí – Había llegado el momento de aclarar algunos puntos – Rose y yo hemos pasado por mucho; cosas que nadie entendería porque no las han tenido que sortear jamás y fuimos tan afortunados como para salir con vida de todo aquello. Así que no espero que comprendas, pero que sepas que sobre mi cadáver voy a dejar que alguien venga he intente arrebatarme lo que me ha costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Ella es lo único que me mantiene en pie, por Roza estoy aquí y no dudes que voy a dar pelea por ella.

Se quedó en silencio por un breve momento – Belikov, creo que…

– ¿De verdad, vas a decirme que no tienes sentimientos por Rose? ¡Que no te preocupas por ella!

Parecía sorprendido, pensó que no me daría cuenta – Desde luego, me preocupa y mucho – _Lo sabía_ – Pero de verdad creo que…

Pavel entró y por su expresión, percibió la tensión en el ambiente – ¿Sucede algo?

Su hijo negó con la cabeza y sonrió con descaro – ¡Nada! – Se encogió de hombros – Pero ya que estas aquí, tal vez le puedas esclarecer una duda a Belikov – Le dio una ligera palmada en el omóplato derecho y se fue sin decir más.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Ocurre que no sé dónde está Rose, que me mintió a la cara y que Mazur no me dijo absolutamente nada de sus planes ¿Cómo se supone que haga mi trabajo si me esconden cosas? Cómo voy a protegerla si padre e hija se ponen de acuerdo para irse a dios sabe dónde con solamente un guardián. Y para colmo de males, su hijo.

Pavel escuchaba atento, mientras me dirigía a algún lugar fuera del gimnasio – ¿Mi hijo?, ¿qué pasa con él?

Respiré hondo – Yo tenía razón. Él… siente algo por Rose.

Su expresión era de sorpresa – ¿Zedrik te dijo eso?

Afirmé antes de entrar a la cocina – ¡Esto es un lío!

– Siéntate, prepararé té – Comenzó a moverse por los estantes – Salieron de compras antes de viajar a Rusia, supongo que no creyeron importante hacértelo saber – Dijo dándome la espalda – No estoy seguro del por qué te lo negó Rose y sé que tal vez creas que un solo guardián no es suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo, pero te recuerdo que ella también porta la marca de la promesa. Sin mencionar que Estambul es más seguro que hace unos meses.

– No es necesario que mienta – Confundido me entregó una taza – Es la primera vez que hablamos y no me mira a la cara – Parecía apenado – Descuide, sé dónde está su lealtad, pero eso no lo hace más fácil para mí – Suspiré – He hecho de todo… bueno, casi de todo y nada parece dar resultado. Hay algo que la está deteniendo y por más que busco no encuentro el motivo. O quizás ya lo sé y no quiero darme cuenta.

– ¿De qué? – Preguntó tentativamente.

– Que estoy perdiendo la esperanza. Que tal vez, haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga… ella no va a regresar a mí.

Se sentó a mi lado – Es admirable ver la paciencia y la dedicación que pones a recuperarla. No ha sido una tarea sencilla, pero si recapitulas, te darás cuenta que has logrado avances importantes con mi sobrina. Rose es terca por partida doble y puedo ver que le está costando mucho no ceder. No te adelantes creyendo cosas que no son, Zedrik no tiene ese tipo de interés por ella.

Dios sabe que quería creer sus palabras. Sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta y comenzaba a dudar que estuviera a mi favor.

* * *

Seguía muy molesto. Tanto así que el saco de box no ayudó a disminuir mi mal humor ni en un diez por ciento.

Me encontraba tan ansioso; haciendo nada que no fuera esperarla, que en un arranque decidí hacer lo mismo, pero en su propia habitación.

 _Esta vez no tendrás alternativa._

Jamás había permanecido el tiempo suficiente como para observar alrededor. Parecía cálido y acogedor, con el toque de exoticidad exacto y algo del huracán que puede llegar a ser Rose Hathaway.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Me acerqué a la ventana que daba al jardín y me encontré justo con lo que terminó con mi poquísimo auto-control.

 _¡Por supuesto! Sería al primero que buscaría al llegar._

Rose y Zedrik caminaban uno al lado del otro. Parecía entusiasmada, aunque juraría haber visto un dejo de melancolía y él, la verdad es que no me importa.

Permanecí ahí, con los brazos sujetos detrás de mi espalda para evitar destrozar cualquier objeto que estuviera cerca de mí.

Minutos después entró en la alcoba, cargada de bolsas y cajas. Con su lobo tras ella.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Levanté los brazos al nivel de mis hombros para luego dejarlos caer al costado de mis piernas – Dímelo tú. Te hice una pregunta, una sencilla pregunta, decidiste engañarme a la cara y me enteré de tu mentira por terceros ¿Dónde estabas, Rose?

Dejó sus compras en la cama – No tengo por qué decirte todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer ¿Quién te crees que eres?

– Ahí te equivocas – Avancé hacia ella – Abe me contrató para mantenerte a salvo y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, es algo que me juré a mí mismo hacer ¿O piensas que estaba tranquilo sabiéndote quién sabe dónde con todo el peligro que hay tras de ti? Creí que estaba claro que ahora es mi deber saber dónde estás, con quién estas y qué demonios estás haciendo – Grité, provocando un gruñido de Shadow – ¿Cómo se supone que haga mi trabajo si ni tú ni tu padre cooperan conmigo? ¿O es que ahora las compras son algo sumamente importante para ti? Tanto que solo confiaste en decírselo a _Zedrik_.

La furia era palpable es su rosto, _no era la única._

– En primer lugar, ambos sabemos que tu puesto conmigo son patrañas del viejo. No necesito de nadie que me cuide, lo he hecho toda la vida y me ha ido más o menos bien. En segundo lugar, dado el punto anterior, no es necesario que sepas todo mi itinerario – Me golpeaba el pecho con su dedo índice – Tercero, si piensas que las compras son primordiales para mí, entonces no me conoces en absoluto. Cuarto, ¿qué carajos tiene que ver Zedrik en todo esto? y quinto, ¡obtén una vida!

Sujeté su mano contra mí – Tengo una y es debido a ti – Bajó la mirada ante mi declaración – Y tengo la esperanza que involucre despertar a tu lado cada mañana – Le retiré un mechón del rosto – Y desde luego tiene que ver todo con el moroi, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

– Entender qué.

Me senté en la cama, realmente me iba a obligar a decirlo.

– Sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti y lo que tú haces con él.

Me miró con absoluta extrañeza – No sé de qué estás hablando, Dimitri.

La senté a mi lado y suspiré con cansancio – Es ruso, supongo. Digo, por su acento.

Frunció el ceño no sabiendo muy bien a dónde me dirigía – No, es romaní, pero creció en Moscú.

– Ya veo – Me enervaba, al parecer ya se conocían bastante entre ellos _¿Qué te sorprende? Pasan prácticamente todo el día juntos_ – Y… están saliendo – Traté de sonar uniforme, pero el veneno en la frase fue notorio y logré molestarla una vez más.

Se levantó inmediatamente – No es asunto tuyo y ultimadamente, a dónde quieres llegar – Se escuchaba enojada, pero también un poco dolida.

La seguí – Permíteme hacer un recuento para esclarecer tus dudas: ¿Es mayor que tú? – Se cruzó de brazos – Lo tomaré como un sí; vivió en Rusia, practican juntos todos los días, es muy posible que estén saliendo y déjame pensar… acaso también te llama Roza.

– ¿Por qué carajos haría algo así? – Su temperamento explotó.

– ¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! – Seguido del mío – Quizá me estás buscando un reemplazo, Rose ¿Lo amas? Dímelo, quiero escuchar la verdad de tu boca.

 _Por favor di que no, di que aún me amas… solo quiero la verdad._

– No, por supuesto que no ¡Grandísimo idiota! En mi corazón ya no hay cabida para nadie más que no seas tú – Sonreí como el idiota que era. Dando un paso hacia ella, pero frenándome cuando levantó su mano para impedírmelo – El amor nunca ha sido el problema, al menos de mi parte…

– De la mía tampoco, Roza.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas – ¡Ese es el punto, siempre ha habido algo u alguien! Antes fue Víctor, Lissa, Tasha, Adrián… _tú_. La lista puede continuar, ¿no te parece? – Se detuvo – No voy a mentir, quiero a Zedrik, pero como lo que es… parte de mi familia.

Solté a medias el aliento que sostuve desde que descubrí que se había ido.

– Bueno, pero no quiere decir que no esté celoso de sus intenciones contigo.

Eso terminó de atrapar su atención – ¿Lo estas aceptando?

No había motivo para no hacerlo – Sí, sí, sí… – Me pasé las manos por el cabello – Estoy que me lleva el demonio de solo pensar que puedas fijarte en él. Me hierve la sangre de solo imaginarme que te convenza de que le entregues tu corazón.

Sonrió con melancolía – Descuida, te puedo asegurar que jamás habrá otro hombre en mi vida – Clavó sus ojos en los míos – Dimitri… te amo, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

* * *

Intenté hablar con Mazur y darle algunas de mis _impresiones_ sobre su pequeño acto de desinformación.

Pero o se negó a recibirme, o esta vez Pavel optó por decirme la verdad.

Al parecer tendríamos que adelantar el viaje a mi país, Janine nos pisaba los talones y por alguna razón el hombre no quería que madre e hija se enfrentaran todavía.

Lo que me situaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado estaba bien y no porque le temiera a la pelirroja, sino porque me sentía un desgraciado con ella.

Desde que me fui de la Corte no puede evitar el sentimiento. Janine puso mucho de su parte para ayudarme con el paradero de su hija y yo traicioné su confianza por seguir los lineamientos impuestos por Zmey. De no haber estado en riesgo de terminar en la calle, habría encontrado la manera de hacerle saber que Rose se encontraba bien y a salvo. Lo mismo pasaba con Lissa y Alberta.

Y en segundo lugar, no me apetecía volver a Rusia.

Abe y su hermano permanecerían en Estambul y nos alcanzarían a la brevedad posible. Mientras que el resto exploraríamos: Moscú, Ufá, Sn. Petersburgo, Samara, Ekaterimburgo, Nízhniy Nóvgorod, Kazán, Omsk, Irkutsk, Sarátov y Novosibirsk.

No en ese preciso orden, puesto que las pistas podrían cambiar los destinos…

– Deja de memorizar esa lista y bebe algo con nosotros – Sasha me quitó la pequeña hoja de las manos y colocó un vaso frente a mí – Es el mejor vodka que vas a encontrar aquí.

Pavel sugirió que saliéramos a realizar las compras que creyéramos oportunas para el largo viaje. Lo que me hace un hipócrita al haberle reclamado a Rose sin haberme detenido a preguntarle primero, y terminar aquí.

En un bar con todos los guardianes del equipo, _a excepción del único que se autoproclama serlo._

Había seis bancos en la barra y los seis los ocupábamos – ¿Qué pasa Dimka, crees que es mucho terreno por recorrer? – Preguntó Denis.

Tomé el vaso sin levantarlo de la barra – Es bastante, sí. Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

– Al menos son ciudades muy concurridas, tanto de día como de noche – Opinó Artur.

 _¿Por qué no?_ Bebí el líquido de un sorbo. Honestamente, lo necesitaba – Pero no por eso menos peligrosas – Disfrute el ardor en mi garganta.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Tenías que beber, no es así?

Me volví hacia Sasha y lo miré como a un demente. _Que es su estado natural casi siempre_ – Tú mismo me la diste.

Sacó su billetera – Lo sé, pero es el trago más caro que he pagado en la vida. Ahora debo cincuenta pagos – Cogió un billete y se lo entregó a un muy sonriente Lev – Supongo que eso hace el mal de amores en un hombre antisocial.

– ¿Disculpa?

Lev se encogió de hombros – Ya sabemos que la hija del jefe te trae cacheteando las banquetas.

El barman rellenó mi vaso – No es algo que este escondiendo y para su información… tengo amigos.

– ¡Claro! – Se burló Ivanov – Es solo que nunca los frecuentas.

Rieron y la verdad es que podría importarme menos. Mi mayor problema era otro.

– ¿Quieren callarse? – Exigió Denis – No es asunto nuestro – Al menos había alguien sensato y Atayán, que permanecía en silencio.

– Te equivocas – Lo contradijo Sasha – También es mi problema porque afecta a mi pastelito – Comió las aceitunas de su bebida – Ya hablando en serio. Si no tienes un plan para recuperarla, tal vez podamos darte algunos consejos.

Observé el licor, _no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Pero en casos desesperados…_

– Siempre he tenido un plan… para todo, literal. Y un plan de respaldo en caso de que ese fracase – Sonrieron – Les sonará exagerado, pero me acostumbré a evaluar todos los posibles panoramas y siempre prever.

– Eso es lo que te hizo uno de los mejores guardianes – Atayán hizo su primera intervención.

– Puede ser… – Consentí – El caso es que ya no sé qué más hacer con Rose. Todo lo que intento es fallido y los planes se me agotan.

– Intenta con la verdad – Propuso el persa.

– ¡Bah! – Exclamó Sasha – ¡La verdad apesta! Mejor intenta con el único método que jamás le ha fallado a cualquier hombre.

Artur tomó de su tarro de cerveza – No hablarás del que usan nuestros padres, ¿o sí? – Dejó el tarro para hacer énfasis en el aire con las manos – "La indiferencia".

Ivanov se detuvo a pensar – No es lo que tenía en mente, pero puede que funcione. Yo hablaba de algo aún más milenario – Los jóvenes parecían interesados por conocer más de la mítica técnica – Se llaman "celos".

– Eso no va a funcionar, no con Rose – Consideró Denis.

– Mira a tu alrededor. Esas chicas de allá, por ejemplo – Señaló una mesa tras nosotros – Puedo decirte quién no te ha quitado el ojo de encima, la morena parece interesada. Un coqueto inocente por aquí, otro por allá y será pan comido. El pastelito caerá rendida a tus pies, cien por ciento garantizado – Les guiñó a las chicas, provocando que rieran y murmurarán entre sí.

Me volví hacia adelante – Si hago eso, el que terminará en el suelo y hecho una pulpa sanguinolenta, seré yo.

Bebí mi segundo vaso de vodka.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra vez, Belikov? – Sonreí, mientras él volvía a sacar su billetera.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Teníamos quince días en territorio ruso y mi relación con Dimitri era extrañamente incómoda.

Era como si no supiéramos actuar alrededor del otro.

Sabía que estaría molesto conmigo, pero no a ese nivel y en mi defensa, no tuve opción. Era eso o que descubriera que me dirigía a una cita médica con la Dra. Olendzki y su esposo.

Realmente no pensé que se sintiera así de amenazado por Zedrik, o que mi coraje me hiciera confesarle que a pesar de todo lo sigo amando.

 _– ¿Lo amas? Dímelo, quiero escuchar la verdad de tu boca –_ Me ha sido difícil olvidar la mirada de súplica que me dio.

– _No, por supuesto que no ¡Grandísimo idiota! En mi corazón ya no hay cabida para nadie más que no seas tú –_ Me costó mucho no saltar a sus brazos, llenarlo de besos y decirle que pronto habrá un pedacito de él y de mí. Nuestro hijo o hija _– El amor nunca ha sido el problema, al menos de mi parte…_

Tuve que callar. Por el bien de nuestro bebé, tenía que hacerlo.

Así que decidí gastar todas mis energías en la misión.

Se trazó una ruta tentativa iniciando en Moscú, que fue donde tuve mi primer encuentro con Tafari y una lista de los lugares que podrían ser el Chistilishche, en cada ciudad.

Desde luego no estaríamos solos, eso sería suicidio.

Por lo que nuestros amigos mafiosos pusieron a nuestra entera disposición sus relaciones públicas y a cada punto al que llegáramos, encontraríamos respaldo.

Quisimos hacerlo de esta manera para no generar sospechas. Mandábamos un mensaje encriptado, señalando el lugar y la hora, y ellos se encargaban de hacérselos saber a sus contactos para que estuvieran ahí en caso de acción.

Llevábamos tres ciudades barridas y buenas pistas.

Hoy nos encontrábamos en Irkutsk, una ciudad pintoresca.

 _Podría vivir aquí,_ fue lo que pensé al llegar.

Nos alojamos en un motel decente, nada llamativo _¡Digamos que es acogedor!_ Me encontraba en el baño, preparándome para la primera pesquisa.

– Al menos el viejo tuvo una buena idea al sugerir ir de compras antes de venir aquí – Le dije a Shadow mientras evaluaba mi reflejo en el espejo.

Últimamente me podían ver con blusas holgadas y vaqueros no tan entallados. Me acercaba a los cinco meses de gestación y ahora sí que era evidente que algo le sucedía a mi vientre.

La parte positiva es que el pequeño bache parece como de tres meses. Pero bien habían dicho los doctores: _tal vez mañana te levantes y muestres una muy prominente barriga._

Salí de la pequeña habitación y lo encontré esperándome en el pasillo, de brazos cruzados y recargado contra la pared – Estas…

– ¿Lista? Sí – Pasé por su lado, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Me siguió – Iba a decir hermosa – Murmuró y no quise detenerme, ya que mi cerebro estaba en calidad de queso suizo – Rose, no me gusta nada la rutina. Te expones demasiado. Di un par de vueltas con Atayán, hay un mar de gente y todos parecen sospechosos.

– Conocemos los riesgos, para eso está el equipo… y tú ¿No es verdad?

Sujetó suavemente mi antebrazo, obligándome a parar – Jamás, por más molesta que estés conmigo o yo contigo, permitiré que te hagan daño. Ten mucho cuidado esta noche Rose, tengo un mal presentimiento – Y no era el único – No quieras ser la heroína, pide ayuda si la necesitas. Ahí estaré… siempre.

Salimos a la calle, ya nos esperaban en los vehículos – Ok Buffy, que comience la acción.

* * *

– Juro que cada establecimiento al que llegamos es peor que el anterior.

Sentí las náuseas provocadas por la cercanía de strigoi y puedo asegurar que más de alguno en el vehículo, lo notó.

– Ya lo sé – Respondió Sasha.

Los chicos ajustaron sus estacas e intercomunicadores antes de abandonar el auto, dirigiéndose al interior y dejándome a solas con Dimitri.

– Te veo adentro.

Sonreí – ¡Cuídate camarada! – Asintió y siguió a los demás.

Aproveché para encender la frecuencia – ¿Atayán?

– En posición – Un reflejo me encandiló desde las alturas, seguido de un aullido particular.

 _¡Ese es mi chico!_

– Ruso tres, cuatro y cinco.

– ¿En serio, nos dio un número? Ni siquiera sé qué número soy.

Reí – Simplemente respondan.

– Al menos sabemos quién es el ruso uno…

– En posición, pastelito – Se escucharon carcajadas.

Entonces, un golpe sonó en mi ventanilla – ¿Amca? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Salí y lo abracé.

– Llevo días siguiéndolos y creí oportuno intervenir – Se puso su propio intercomunicador – Esto no se ve bien muchachos.

– ¡Pues a trabajar!

~•~

Llegué a la entrada principal. La música resonaba por todo el lugar, el olor a cigarrillo y sangre era penetrante. Definitivamente tenía mala pinta.

Abrí la puerta, azotándola en el proceso.

 _¡Wow! Sí que sé cómo atraer atención no deseada,_ ignoré las miradas e hice la zonificación.

Ajusté mi chamarra y avancé con mi seguridad característica.

Pronto, la música se detuvo junto a los murmullos. Escuché pasos detrás de mí. Levanté la mirada antes de girarme, encontrándome con Dimitri quien alejaba a una _chica_ muy… "insistente".

Él no quitaba sus ojos de lo que sea que estuviera detrás de mí.

 _Es evidente que encontramos algo._

Asentí ligeramente para hacerle saber que estaba lista y me volví. Topándome con un strigoi pálido y bastante alto. Incluso más que Dimitri y eso es decir mucho.

– Tienes muchas agallas para venir hasta aquí sola, dhampir ¿O de vería decir… cazadora? – Observé como sus secuaces se posicionaban a sus costados, mientras se tronaban los nudillos – ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Me crucé de brazos – Sí, este lugar necesita un decorador con urgencia ¡El tapiz es espantoso! – Gruñó chasqueando su cuello. _Debo decir que mi ruso ha progresado_ – Será mejor que todos los que no sean muertos vivientes salgan en este preciso momento – Zedrik abrió la puerta y varios humanos corrieron despavoridos – Solo lo preguntaré una vez… ¿dónde encuentro a Tafari? Ya que si conoces la ubicación del korol´, te estaré muy agradecida.

– Eres una idiota si crees que saldrás con vida de esto – Amenazó entre risas.

– Bueno, supongo que será por las malas – Saqué de detrás de mi chamarra mis sai1 – ¡Takat!

El equipo recurrió a la posición de ataque, aunque detrás, había más guadianés apoyándonos.

No dimos tiempo a nada, sellamos las salidas. Nadie saldría con vida para avisar a nadie. Sin embargo, muy posiblemente una gran matanza llamaría la atención tarde o temprano.

Dimitri y yo nos concentramos en el pálido. Me hubiera gustado decir que lo sometimos rápidamente, pero él había sido un buen guardián. Sus movimientos lo delataban.

– ¡Dinos, dónde encontrar el purgatorio! – Aún me provoca escalofríos escuchar ese tono de voz en Dimitri.

– No será necesario, ellos se encargarán de encontrarlos y liquidarlos – Escupió sangre – Él tiene mucho interés en ti, Belikov.

– ¡Eso lo veremos! – Lanzamos golpe tras golpe en completa sincronía, hasta que lo acorralamos en un rincón.

Dimitri lo apresó con su propio peso, mientras yo infligía el peor de los dolores. Puesto que mis nuevas armas habían sido un regalo de mi baba, hechas especialmente para mí y dotadas del espíritu de Oksana.

Obtuvimos algo de entre sus quejidos, una ciudad… Sarátov.

Estaba por acabar con su sufrimiento cuando se escucharon cristales romperse.

– ¡Hay más de una veintena afuera! Estoy solo con dos novatos – Habló Atayán.

Sasha y Denis derribaron una puerta y la batalla continuó en la calle.

Perdí de vista a Dimitri mientras buscaba a los novatos, pero no logré encontrarlos.

Estaqué a cuanto strigoi me encontré, con Shadow a mis espaldas y mi vientre perfectamente protegido.

La verdad es que el persa tenía un muy buen control de los daños. Entonces, se escuchó un grito femenino en uno de los callejones – ¡Vamos, chico! – Llamé a mi lobo.

Llegamos y lo primero que vi fue a un joven dhampir tirado en la acera, con una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y a dos strigoi sosteniendo a una chica mientras que un tercero bebía de ella – ¡Déjenla en paz! – Grité.

– ¿O qué harás cazadora?

El más fuerte de ellos, la tomó del rostro y apretó sus mejillas con una sola mano. Dándome una perfecta visión de la joven a punto del desmayo – Viktoria… – Susurré.

– ¿La conoces? Pues hagamos un trato, deja tus armas y ven con nosotros ¡Ah! y mantén a tu _perro_ a raya.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición y lentamente comencé a bajar las sai para después patearlas lejos – ¡Tranquilo, Shadow! – Me erguí – Primero, déjala ir… – De pronto, mis nauseas se intensificaron – ¡Los necesito! Ve por Dimitri, corre…

Y así lo hizo, esquivando a otros tres strigoi que salían de la oscuridad.

Luché lo mejor que pude, pero sinceramente temía por mi bebé.

Por lo que les dejé fácil el que me apresaran – ¿Y te dices cazadora? – Se burlaban.

Dimitri llegó al instante, tomando todo a su alrededor – ¿Vika? – Respiró – ¿Rose?

– No te acerques Belikov, o las asesinamos.

– No les creas, sálvala a ella – Miré a su hermana menor. Luego sentí un fuerte ardor en la mejilla.

– ¡No la toques! O te juro la peor de las muertes.

Por el intercomunicador escuchaba que los demás se aproximaban.

A partir de aquí todo sucedió tan rápido.

– ¡Dimitri! – Grité cuando vi al strigoi pálido caer detrás de él y morderlo con agresividad.

Lo aventó como a un saco de patatas y volvió su atención a mí – El korol´ estará orgulloso. Seré yo el que le entregue a la cazadora y le devuelva a Belikov, pero como uno de nosotros.

Se arrodilló junto a él, mientras se cortaba una muñeca y la acercaba a su boca.

– ¡NOOOOO! – Desgarré mi propia garganta.

Las tres farolas que había estallaron de la nada, el aire comenzó a cargarse y de las sombras emergieron siluetas oscuras que emitían un extraño sonido.

Fantasmas que se fueron sobre los strigoi.

Podía sentir emerger de mí un extraño poder.

El pálido se volvió con ojos de terror, no sé lo que vería.

El equipo llegó y fue testigo que todo aquello. Shadow aulló como nunca lo había hecho, sacándolos de su trance para que acabaran con los strigoi restantes.

Me abalancé sobre mi único enemigo, recogiendo en el proceso una de mis armas y de un solo golpe, le saqué el corazón.

Me derrumbé en mis rodillas, tomando con gentileza la cabeza de Dimitri, colocándola en mi regazo y apoyándola contra mi vientre.

Ahí, en sus labios. Había la única cosa que lograría parar mi corazón y acabar conmigo para siempre… sangre fresca.

* * *

1 Sai: Arma de origen asiático. Forma básica de daga; aguda punta con dos largas protecciones laterales unidas a la empuñadura.

* * *

Espero que hayan pasado una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

Que hayan comido rico, brindado y compartido un buen momento.

Sé que no las conozco lo suficiente, pero el solo hecho de que me dediquen algunos minutos de sus vidas para leer mi historia, me hace quererlas un montón y desearles lo mejor del mundo: salud, trabajo, paz, amor y dinero (sí $, la vida es muy cara chicas).

Y si ya tienes todo esto, pues espero que lo conserves y obtengas el mayor provecho.

Ojalá y todos sus sueños se hagan realidad! Porque ustedes hoy cumplen uno mío y no saben lo agradecida que estoy.

Les mando mi amor y mil bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias.

Gracias por leer, comentar y estar tan al pendiente de "Regresa a mí".

Espero sus impresiones sobre el capítulo y prometo actualizar antes de año nuevo.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

Nota feliz: Llegamos a los 100 comentarios! Gracias, Swimming the Same Deep Waters.

Nota calmadora de nervios: tengan fe en mí y en la historia. Pareciera un final trágico, pero no lo es ;-)


	22. Capítulo 19

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 19

 _Rose_

No podía moverme, me faltaba el aire, mi cuerpo estaba frío, los latidos de mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

– ¿Dimitri…? – Sollocé – Mi amor… Dimitri, contéstame por favor.

– ¡No se acerquen! – Ordenó Pavel. Quizá para evitar el nerviosismo colectivo, pero la evidencia estaba ahí – Atiendan a la chica y a…

– ¿¡Nikolai!? – Denis reconoció y corrió hacia su hermano.

Pavel se arrodilló junto a mí – ¿Rose?

– Agua… necesito agua.

Alguien me pasó una pequeña botella. Entonces ladeé su cabeza, apreté su mandíbula hacia arriba y rocié un poco del líquido para lavarle el rostro y evitar que la sangre entrara a su boca.

Mi tío le tomó el pulso, asintiendo en señal de un buen ritmo encontrado – Necesitan atención; se ve más aparatoso de lo que realmente es ¿Qué quieres hacer? – No respondí – ¡Rose, mírame! – Su tono fue lo que me hizo acceder – Está bien, pero hay que ir a un médico. Necesitan atención – Repitió. Sé que quería sacarme del trance al mantener mi mente ocupada – ¿Qué hacemos?

Tenía que demostrar valor, no podía romperme aquí. Aunque me estuviera muriendo del miedo.

Me quité el colgante con el anillo infundado de espíritu que Oksana había enviado junto con las sai y se lo puse a Dimitri. Ya antes había ayudado, esperaba que ahora fuera igual.

– Traigan gasas, hay que vendarles el cuello – Señalé a Vika – También hay que parar la hemorragia de su cabeza – Apunté a Nikolai – Busquen un doctor o una enfermera y llévenlo al motel cuanto antes. Sean discretos.

Pavel miró detrás de él – Vayan por los autos – Se escucharon un par de pisadas.

– Él viaja conmigo…

Me miró con pesar – Pero Rose…

– ¡No! – Limpié mis lágrimas con agresividad – No termines la frase. Dimitri viene conmigo, al igual que Shadow y alguno de ustedes – Decidió no discutir, en cambio se ofreció a conducir.

Temblando me dirigí hasta Vika para comprobarla antes de acomodarme en el asiento trasero del vehículo, para que después colocaran a Dimitri con su cabeza en mi regazo.

Los demás se dividieron entre el otro coche y en el que llegó Pavel.

Con delicadeza le retiré algunas hebras de cabello que se aferraban a su hermoso rostro – Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí… estamos aquí – Besé su frente y lo acurruqué más junto a nuestro pequeño – Dirás que estoy loca, pero creo que la herida se cierra por sí sola.

El carro se sacudió al caer en un bache, lo que provocó un gemido del hombre en mis brazos – Lo siento – Mi amca se disculpó – Y es verdad. No son alucinaciones tuyas, la herida es más pequeña – Observó rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor.

– ¿Crees que… – Tragué – … que sea una característica strigoi?

Suspiró – Puede ser, Rose – Envolví a Dimitri entre mis brazos, queriendo borrar de mi memoria los últimos quince o veinte minutos – También podría ser debido a… no lo sé. Quiero decir, tendrán un hijo. Cualquier cosa podría suceder.

– Espíritu – Murmuré.

Escuchamos la frecuencia de la radio – Tengo al médico y a su esposa, que resulta ser enfermera – Anunció Sasha – Ya evaluaron a la chica. De hecho la atienden ahora mismo, camino al motel – Solté una bocanada de aire. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido, _jamás me lo habría perdonado y Dimitri tampoco…_ – Afortunadamente no sufrió ningún desgarre o desprendimiento. Solo está débil por la pérdida de sangre y algo magullada, pero se repondrá.

– Eso es bueno – Respondió Pavel – Sean lo más discretos posible, nos vemos en cinco.

 _¡Aguanta camarada!_

* * *

Jamás me había sentido tan desesperada e impotente; el trayecto se me hizo interminable.

Creí que enloquecería.

Zedrik nos recibió afuera de mi habitación – La enfermera atiende al hermano de Denis. La chica sigue inconsciente en mi habitación, Artur se quedó con ella y el doctor está adentro.

Entre Pavel, Sasha y Amir, cargaron a Dimitri. Quitándole el plumero para después depositarlo en mi cama – Gracias… – Dije antes de que salieran Atayán y Sasha.

El médico no perdió tiempo, le tomó los signos vitales y luego su mirada se fue a mi lobo.

– Descuide, es inofensivo – Lo tranquilizó Zedrik. El hombre simplemente asintió mientras retiraba el vendaje y procedía a limpiar la herida.

– ¡Aquí no hay nada!

– ¿Qué? – Exclamé estúpidamente.

El hombre mayor se retiró un poco – Que no hay herida. Mira, compruébalo tú misma – Señaló – ¡Nada! Solo está algo golpeado y débil, no tardará en volver en sí.

– ¿Está seguro? – Peguntó Pavel.

– Absolutamente – Shadow subió junto a Dimitri, le lamió la cara y lo empujaba suavemente con la nariz – ¿Es siberiano verdad? – Asentí – Mi abuelo decía que son muy difíciles de domar. Que rara vez abandonan sus cuevas y cuando lo hacen, es porque su espíritu ha sido llamado para cumplir con una noble misión.

Y así lo creía yo – Su abuelo era un hombre muy sabio – Abrí la puerta – Le agradecería si examinara al resto de los muchachos, alguno se encargará de regresarlos a su casa y pagar por sus servicios – Recogió sus cosas y salió de la pequeña habitación.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Era notorio el nerviosismo de Zedrik o el de todos para el caso.

Me quité la chamarra de cuero y me volví a ellos – Salgan, no quiero a nadie aquí. Me encargaré de él.

– Pero Rose, no sabemos si él. Si es… – Detuve a mi amca.

– No lo es – Suspiré – Miren, no me pregunten cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Algo muy dentro de mí. De aquí… – Toqué mi corazón – … me dice que crea, que tenga fe.

Al poco tiempo abandonaron, renuentes, pero lo hicieron. Dejándome con el amor de mi vida y Shadow. Que reposaba cerca de la chimenea, muy calmado.

 _Eso debe ser buena señal._

Ágilmente me cambié a ropa más cómoda, recogí el desorden que era mi cabello y me lavé el rostro. Tentativamente me acerqué a Dimitri, le quité las botas y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa.

No quería seguir viendo su sangre.

Tiré todo aquello y con mucho trabajo logre ponerle la camisa limpia que me había traído Pavel de su habitación.

Luego tomé mi estaca y me paré frente a él.

Observándolo, parecía dormir plácidamente – ¡Dios, por favor! Por favor… no estoy muy segura de creer en ti y seguramente tú en mí tampoco. Pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por su familia y nuestro hijo.

Me senté a su costado y le coloqué la estaca sobre un brazo. Pasaron segundos y nada, ni muecas de dolor, quejidos u olor a carne quemada. Entonces, la clavé un poco en su piel. Provocando un leve sangrado y un gemido, pero nada que un strigoi haría.

Limpié la pequeña herida. Besé su mejilla, su frente y sus labios.

– Descansa amor, yo velaré tu sueño – Estaba segura de que esto le atraería malos recuerdos.

Me levanté y metí dos leños más al fuego. Apagué las luces, me coloqué junto a Dimitri con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y una almohada en mi pecho para descansar ahí su cabeza.

Poco a poco el cansancio fue reclamándome, hasta que me encontré en un sueño profundo.

Uno que me llevó a mi antigua habitación en Sn. Vladimir.

– ¡Eso es impresionante!

– ¿Señorita Karp?

– Nunca vi nada igual. El resplandor es tanto que me ciega – La realización la golpeó – ¿Él te encontró, no es así?

Me ruboricé pensando en lo que ella podría estar pensando de nosotros – No es lo que cree.

Luego procedí a contarle todo lo sucedido y lo hice lo mejor que pude.

– Si lo que dices es cierto. Hemos dado con un hecho maravilloso. Aunque podría haber muchas variantes…

– Lo descubriré cuando él despierte – El temor sobresalía de mí.

Sonya se acercó hasta tomar mis manos – No temas Rose, los colores de su aura son los mismos que vi en ustedes hace meses. Estoy segura de que sigue siendo un dhampir – Hizo una mueca – Es curioso, yo venía a prevenirte de que él había desaparecido. Pensé que estaría detrás tuyo, pero no pensé que tanto – Sonrió – En fin, me di una escapada a la Academia y pude acceder a la información de la que te había hablado.

Mis ansias volvieron al doble de su potencia – ¿Y?

– Tengo buenas y malas noticias – El temblor de las piernas me obligó a sentarme – Es un hecho que el vínculo se ha roto y la única respuesta que tengo para lo que has seguido experimentado, es tu embarazo – Asentí, hasta aquí no íbamos tan mal – No será el primer niño que nazca de dos dhampirs, al menos en este siglo. Pues existe otro caso poco documentado…

– Anna Shadow Kiss – Murmuré.

– Hay mucho misterio en torno a ese niño – Se sentó junto a mí – Mensajes crípticos y acertijos que no logro descifrar. Sin embargo, algo es seguro y es que este pequeñito de aquí – Tocó mi vientre – ¡Será extraordinario! – De pronto, su semblante cambió – La mala noticia es que Anna conocía los alcances que tendría su hijo y lo escondió de todos… hasta de su propio padre. Quien al parecer había sido strigoi y fue sanado por Vladimir – _¡Santo Dios!_ – El dhampir jamás supo que tenía un hijo. Lo que hay a partir de este punto son pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas. Lo esencial es que querían cazar al pequeño y darle muerte. Algo tan especial como él, fue considerado una amenaza.

Me incorporé bruscamente – ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi hijo! No lo permitiré… y sé que Dimitri tampoco.

– Y así lo creo – Parecía convencida – Sin embargo, la genética no estará de su lado. Si tu bebé tiene características dhampir, como ha señalado el médico. Entonces tendrá un parecido predominante a su padre, como el de todo dhampir y lamentablemente la gente hablará y no les será difícil sumar dos más dos, Rose.

Alisé mi cabello – No puedo seguir mintiéndole ¡Ya es bastante obvio! – Señalé mi estómago.

Me miró con simpatía – ¡Tendrás que hacerlo! Estas personas, la sociedad los condenará por su sola relación, rechazan a los ex-strigoi y no terminan de aceptar a los usuarios de espíritu ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando se enteren de la existencia de un niño nacido de dos dhampirs? La jerarquía se ha levantado gracias a que ustedes dependen de los moroi ¡Y han desafiado todo aquello! Al menos espera a que sepamos un poco más, tengo que saber si el milagro lo hiciste tú por haber sido bendecida por las sombras, Dimitri por su transformación o ambos. También sería bueno que aguadaras a que el peligro disminuya para ustedes. Están tratando con mucho – El sueño comenzó a desvanecerse – Sé que es difícil, pero tendrás que hacerlo por el bien del bebé y el suyo propio.

~•~

Desconozco cuánto tiempo dormí, pero afuera seguía oscuro y en nuestro descanso terminamos aún más abrazados. Muy parecido a la posición en la que estuvimos en la casa de campaña. Solo que esta vez había una almohada entre los dos, justo en mi abdomen.

Dimitri comenzó a agitarse – ¡Shhh… tranquilo! Estoy aquí.

– ¡No, aléjate de mí! – Pidió, pero su agarre solo se afianzó.

– Muy bien – Suspiré, conocía la mecánica de esto. La diferencia estaba en que esta vez no iba a insistir.

Así que coloqué mis manos sobre sus brazos para separarlos de mí.

– No te vayas… no me dejes – Suplicó.

Escucharlo así, roto… me mataba.

Descubrí que su vulnerabilidad es mi propia debilidad. Siempre se mostró fuerte, controlado, tan entero; que llegué a creer ilusamente que nada podía doblegar su espíritu.

– Dimitri, todo está bien.

Negó con la cabeza. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y yo, reteniendo mis lágrimas.

– ¿Qué color…? – Murmuró muy bajo, tanto que casi no logro escucharlo.

– ¿Qué? – No comprendí lo que me pedía hasta que reformuló la pregunta.

– ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

A pesar de ser un hombre corpulento, lo percibí como un niño. Un pequeño que se encontraba aterrado.

– Ábrelos para poder saberlo – Volvió a negar – Dimitri… cariño, tienes que hacerlo.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello – ¿Y si te hago daño? La probé… la sangre entró a mi boca.

Tragué el nudo que era mi garganta – No eres uno de ellos, ¿me escuchas? – Seguía sin moverse – Mira, si no confías en mí al menos confía en espíritu ¿Sientes la cadena que llevas en el cuello? Pues portas un anillo infundado en él, Oksana me lo envió. Dimitri abre tus ojos, por favor – Y así lo hizo – ¡Son marrones! – Aunque estaban un poco irritados por sus lágrimas – Ves no hay nada que temer – Sonreí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mientas le quitaba hebras de cabello que caían sobre sus hermosas orbes – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Nos incorporamos – Bien… creo – Tocó su cuello.

– No estas herido – Me miró con incredulidad – Lo sé – Sabía exactamente lo que pensaba – Hablé con Sonya, en mis sueños – Asintió sin soltar mis manos – Ella cree que una vez que fuiste traído de vuelta, no puedes volver a ser uno de ellos.

– Pero no hay forma de comprobarlo, verdad.

Apreté sus manos – La hay… pero tengo que quitarte el colgante.

Lo sujetó a su pecho con una mano – ¡No! ¿Qué pasa si me convierto? ¿Y qué si esto lo está impidiendo?

– Razón de más para hacer algo muy valiente…

– O muy estúpido – Me interrumpió.

Sonreí con amargura – Esa es mi especialidad.

– Eso no es cierto – Se levantó de la cama – Rose lo que menos quiero es dañarte… más.

Tenía miedo, pues no era el único.

– Si te hace sentir mejor, mantendré mi estaca en tu pecho mientras te quitas el anillo. No podemos quedarnos con la duda – Lentamente y con el pulso errante se lo quitó. Dejándolo caer lejos de él – ¿Sientes algo raro? – Negó – Eso es porque sigues siendo tú – Levanté la cadena – Pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedes conservarla.

Se inclinó y volví a colocársela, quedándonos en esa posición más de lo debido.

– ¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿Me habrías estacado?

 _Respuesta sencilla_ – No.

Sonrió – Gracias, Roza – Luego recordó algo o más bien a alguien – ¿Y Viktoria?, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

Me puse un suéter holgado – En la habitación de Zedrik – Cosa que desde luego no le agradó – Lo último que supe es que seguía inconsciente. Débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero estable.

* * *

Zedrik descansaba en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Pavel velaba el sueño de Vika.

Como entramos, inmediatamente su mirada se fue al ruso a mi lado – ¡Dimitri…! ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

– Sí, gracias por cuidar de ella – Mi amca le dio un abrazo fraternal.

Era evidente que le tenía aprecio.

– Belikov – Zedrik se acercó cauteloso – ¿Cómo estás?

– Podría estar mejor – _Ok, la tensión es obvia_ – Te agradezco las atenciones que has tenido con mi hermana – Artículo con imperiosa formalidad.

El moroi estaba por contestarle cuando Vika despertó.

– ¿Dimka? – Preguntó adormilada, después enfocó mejor – ¡Oh, Dimka! – Se arrojó a sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo te sietes? – Estudió sus lesiones.

– Bien… mucho mejor ahora.

Era difícil ponerme al día con la rapidez de su idioma, pero al menos entendía la conversación.

La expresión de Dimitri cambió – Viktoria ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo nos encontraste?, ¿acaso mamá sabe dónde estás? – Cosa que por su expresión era evidente que no. _Pobre Olena…_ – ¡Pero en qué estabas pensando! – Intentó protestar a las acusaciones de su hermano mayor – ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, señorita! ¿Tienes alguna idea del peligro en el que te pusiste, o a los demás?

Lo sujeté del brazo – Déjala hablar, escucha lo que tiene que decir.

Vika me miró agradecida y claramente apenada – Lo hice por ti, Dimka. Y si no se le dije a mamá fue porque sabía que no me lo permitiría. Así que decidí contárselo a Nikolai para que alguien supiera dónde iba a estar, pero él se negó a dejarme venir sola. Y como sabía que no podía hacerme cambiar de opinión, pues se ofreció a acompañarme.

– ¿Qué más? – Dimitri seguía que echaba lumbre.

Se sentía furioso porque estuvimos en peligro y él no fue capaz de ayudar.

Distraídamente me encontré frotando su brazo. _Seguramente la chica tiene una buena excusa… ojalá._

Nerviosa comenzó a retorcer las magas de su suéter, sintiéndose observada – Los guardianes llegaron a Baia, a visitar a sus familiares supongo. Traían consigo el rumor de que alguien llevaba a cabo una caza en contra de un potente enemigo y que todo tutor debería estar pendiente al llamado en caso de ser requeridos. O al menos eso escuchó Sonya en la farmacia. Y recordé que cuando estuviste en casa nos hablaste de la estancia de Roza aquí, en Rusia – Se encogió de hombros – Pues supe que era ella. Y creí que aún la buscabas, como no llamaste… el caso es que quise buscarla por ti.

Dimitri se pasó las manos por el rostro – Lo que quisiste hacer fue noble, pero muy estúpido. Y no podía llamarte o a nadie, porque fue una condición que me interpuso su padre – Me señaló – Para darme su paradero…

Ella frunció el ceño – ¡Espera! ¿El padre de Roza? – Asentí cuando me miró con sorpresa absoluta – ¿Quién es?

– Ibrahim Mazur, pero tú lo conocerás como el único e inigualable _"Zmey"_ – Aportó Zedrik.

– ¡Mierda!

~•~

A pesar de haber dormido un poco me sentía cansada, mental y físicamente.

– ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Llevábamos a cabo una reunión de último minuto en mi habitación.

– Nikolai aún duerme. El doctor dijo que sufrió una conmoción leve, que no había habido fracturas – Asentí evaluando la situación y reconsiderando la decisión que me había prometido no tomar.

– Pese a ello… – Pavel se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndome un hombro dónde apoyarme – … sería bueno que se practique algunos estudios para evitar problemas a largo plazo.

Caímos en un incómodo silencio.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Lev se animó a hacer la pregunta que creo todos querían formular.

Los observé uno a uno hasta detenerme en mi antiguo mentor. A la mayoría se les notaba el cansancio, los golpes de la batalla y la incertidumbre por no saber qué pasaría.

– Iremos a Baia – Les informó, evitándome el desgaste de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Porque _¡demonios!,_ no quería pisar la ciudad. Era demasiado riesgoso y no deseaba ser portadora de problemas para la buena gente del pueblo. Pero me sentía en la obligación de llevar a casa a Vika y a Nikolai, y entregarlos sanos y salvos. Y sé que lo mismo le pasaba a Dimitri.

– No hay opción – Señaló Pavel.

Froté mis sienes en círculo – Seremos como sombras; rápidos y sumamente cautelosos. Estaremos solo el tiempo necesario y en alerta constante. Ninguna precaución será absurda, así que si tienen preguntas, ideas o sugerencias este es el momento.

Sasha levantó la mano – Tengo una, pastelito. Aunque no tiene que ver con lo anterior.

– Sí, también yo – Zedrik se unió a su comentario.

– ¿Qué diablos ocurrió allá afuera? ¿Qué fueron todas esas… cosas que emergieron del suelo? ¿Y cómo es que Belikov sigue siendo, pues eso, Belikov?

Mi amca apretó mi hombro en apoyo – Esas son muchas preguntas – Sonreí sin humor – Y la vedad es que no lo sé. Nunca antes me había ocurrido nada ni remotamente parecido.

– ¿De qué hablan? ¿A qué se refieren? – Cuestionó Dimitri.

Por lo que los muchachos le contaron la versión abreviada – Entonces comenzó a escucharse una especie de sonido de alta frecuencia. No era molesto para nosotros, pero al parecer a los strigoi les cabreaba un montón y esas cosas salían de la oscuridad. Eran como sombras borrosas que los atacaban, facilitándonos la tarea de matarlos.

– ¿Fantasmas? – Me preguntó directamente, yo solo fui capaz de asentir – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Era la pregunta del día.

– Será mejor que descansemos lo que más podamos, mañana nos espera otro largo día.

* * *

– Yo soy un hombre culto, de ciudad. Odio venir a los pueblos, no hay nada que hacer, a dónde salir o gente qué conocer.

– ¿Quieres callarte? – Silencié a Sasha, mientras ayudaba a Dimitri con su hermana. Denis, Artur y Lev, llevaron a Nikolai a casa y Pavel y Atayán fueron por mi baba – Ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres? O llama a la puerta, pero has algo que no sea quejarte.

Tomé las pertenencias de Viktoria y caminé detrás de Sasha, quien ya se encontraba en la entrada principal.

– Ya me darás la razón, pastelito. Aquí no hay nada…

– Buenas tardes – Reconocí la voz de una Belikova – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Pero no llegué a apreciarla gracias al ruso frente a mí.

– … interesante – Sasha terminó musitando.

Me hice hacia un lado y lo vi absolutamente hipnotizado.

 _¡Nada interesante, eh!_

– ¿Roza? ¡Oh Dios, Roza! – Karolina me dio un gran abrazo. Amén por la bolsa de lona en mis brazos o habría notado mi pequeño secreto – ¿Eres tú? Estábamos tan preocupadas y con la desaparición de…

Detuve su divague – Lo sé – Mostrándole a Dimitri y a Vika que venían detrás – Será mejor que pasemos y reúnas a la familia.

~•~

Debo decir que esperaba este recibimiento, cálido y lleno de preguntas y abrazos que no quería responder.

Olena estaba enojada y preocupada, pero creo que su felicidad era más. Al igual que la de Sonya y Karolina. Yeva, brillaba por su ausencia.

– ¡Tía Roza! – La mini-versión de Dimitri se estrelló en mí – ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós? – Me miró con lágrimas en sus lindos ojos – Zoya y yo te extrañamos.

Me arrodillé y le aparté el cabello del rostro – Yo también los extrañé… un montón – La pequeña se abrazó a mi abdomen, frotando ahí su carita. Me tensé y esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado – Pero tenía que irme Paul, tenía algo muy importante que hacer – Mi mirada se encontró con la de Dimitri.

Luego me puse de pie solo para recibir un ligero codazo – ¿No vas a presentarme, pastelito?

Rodeé los ojos – ¡Por supuesto! Ella es Olena Belikova y sus hijas Sonya y Karolina – Galante les besó los nudillos – Y este joven apuesto de aquí, es su hijo mayor Paul y esa hermosura de ahí es Zoya – No perdí de vista su expresión ante la mención de los niños – Todos, él es Guardián Sasha Ivanov… mi chofer.

Sonreí con malicia al mismo tiempo que él me daba una mirada de muerte – De hecho, soy su piloto.

Después de discutir un poco sobre mi abrupta desaparición porque no quería ser tan explícita con los pequeños presentes; sobre la irresponsabilidad de Vika y que por fin me presentaran a la adorable Rosella. Fingiendo sorpresa para no delatar que Dimitri ya me había dicho su nombre. Olena nos pasó a la cocina, al menos a Dimitri y a mí.

– ¿Dónde te quedarás, Roza?

Bebí de mi té, mientras escondía medio cuerpo detrás del desayunador. Algo me decía que si estas mujeres le daban una buena mirada a mi cuerpo todo se vendría abajo.

– No lo sé. Quiero decir, no pensé en ello, pero seguramente con Abe. Supongo que tiene alguna propiedad en la zona.

A Dimitri parecía no gustarle la idea y creo que su madre llegó a notarlo también.

 _¿Qué tanto sabrá?,_ pensé.

– Bueno, me gustaría que pasarás algún tiempo con nosotros, Roza. Cuando Dimka volvió le quisimos hacer una pequeño festejo con conocidos y vecinos para celebrar que seguía con vida. Sin embargo, él se negó. Alegando que festejaría el día en que te encontrara y como ya lo ha hecho…

– Mamá, no podemos llamar la atención. Solo llegamos a venir porque Vika nos encontró – Me miró – Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, Rose. No creo que tu padre tenga inconveniente.

El muy maldito jugaba sucio y en su papel de niño de mamá.

– ¡Ah, pero no será nada grande! Mañana podemos organizar una comida sencilla y reducir la lista de invitados a tu equipo de trabajo y nosotros ¿Qué les parece?

Era obvio que la mujer no desistiría – Opino que la comida es una buena idea.

Olena sonrió gustosa – Perfecto, tendré todo listo ¡Dimka, ve y arregla tu alcoba! Espero que tu antiguo sofá sea cómodo, ya que estarás compartiendo la habitación con Roza.

 _¡Santo infierno maldito!_

Dimitri se levantó sin darme tiempo a negarme ¿Qué iba a hacer?

– Roza… quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa – Acarició mi rostro amorosamente –No tengo con qué pagarte todo lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo. Gracias, te estoy eternamente agradecida – Sus ojos se rosaron – Por ello siempre serás recibida como parte de la familia, como una hija más. Llegaste a nosotros como una bendición.

Negué limpiando una lágrima traidora. Había extrañado en gran medida a esta mujer – Vika es como mi hermana, así que…

– Yo no hablaba de Viktoria – Limpió su propio llanto con el mandil de cocina – Pero gracias por eso también – Sonrió con dulzura – Rose Hathaway, parece que eres muy hábil para encontrar y salvar a mis hijos.

Reímos – Espero que no se convierta en un hábito.

– También yo.

* * *

Sasha se marchó a la casa de seguridad de Abe, pero prometió volver con él a primera hora de mañana.

Yo mientras tanto, requería de una cama con urgencia. Estaba deshecha del agotamiento, por lo que me dirigí a la planta alta.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco: Vika, Dimitri, Sonya Karp. Ni siquiera había tenido un tiempo justo para procesar. Sin embargo, el destino en forma de Yeva tenía otros planes para mí.

– El camino hacia el infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones.

Salió a mi paso, sacándome un susto de muerte en el proceso.

– También te extrañé – Dije con sarcasmo. Tratando de nivelar mi ritmo cardiaco.

De pronto, se acercó a mí. Su vista clavada en mi vientre oculto por el amplio suéter.

Extrañamente, sabía que lo sabría.

– Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, antes de año nuevo.

Bien, primero que nada: ¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores!

Gracias a todas por leer, seguir y comentar.

¿Qué les parece? Espero cada una de sus impresiones.

Sé que puede parecerles que va un poco lento la historia, pero créeme, son necesarios estos pasajes antes del gran momento.

Ahora un anuncio:

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, se devela lo que tanto te mueres porque sepa nuestro ruso favorito. Así que no te lo pierdas.

Y te adelanto, habrá opiniones encontradas nuevamente. Así que lo único que te pido son tres cosas: paciencia, confianza y que recuerdes que este drama es 100% Rose y Dimitri.

Te puedo asegurar que la historia no la voy creando al paso, es una inquietud que surgió hace tiempo y que me llevó un poco más plasmarla en ideas creíbles (tengo un cuaderno lleno de notas que me avala). Quería que fuera una historia alternativa con tintes de poder haber ocurrido. No solo una locura inventada y ya. Son cosas mínimas las que estoy improvisando. Hay que ponerle sal y pimienta para que nos sepa mejor el final.

En otro orden de ideas, te deseo un muy feliz año 2017.

Que por cierto, es mi número de la suerte =)

Saludos y apapachos, Isy.


	23. Capítulo 20

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 20

 _Rose_

– No solo los moroi pueden llegar a ser especiales – Hablaba mientras tejía una especie de… algo cuadrado – Mírame a mí. Esto, mis sueños me han acompañado desde que puedo recordar y son una bendición con la que me costó bastante estar de acuerdo. Lo bueno es que tuve a mi madre. Ella creyó en mí y no me tachó de loca como muchos otros.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto, Yeva?

Dejó su tejido – Porque en algunas ocasiones, como en esta, la considero más una maldición – El corazón comenzó a golpearme fuertemente el pecho – No puedes decirle… Dimka no debe saber qué esperas un hijo suyo. Al menos no todavía.

Me desplomé en el sillón – ¿Y qué se supone que haga? – Protesté – Siguen diciéndome que no se lo diga, pero "esto" – Señalé mi barriga – No es como si la pudiera esconder por más tiempo.

Tomó mis manos – Sé que no lo parece, pero no es sencillo para mí ser portadora de malos augurios. Sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien de mi familia – Sonreí, ya que no se refería a Dimitri o al bebé. Ella hablaba de mí – Partiste y caí enferma a los pocos días. Jamás había hecho algo tan difícil en mi vida y mira que he vivido bastante. Te mandé directo al infierno, era lo que me correspondía hacer y callé porque ahí aguardaba tu verdadero destino. No me equivoqué contigo y saliste victoriosa.

Limpió mis lágrimas con su pañuelo – ¿Y ahora qué?

– Definitivamente Dimka sabrá de tu embarazo, no hay manera de evitarlo. Sin embargo, tendrás que ocultarle su paternidad o…

– ¿O… q… qué? – Tartamudeé.

A estas alturas y con todo lo que he pasado, creer en las visiones o sueños de Yeva ya no sonaba tan descabellado.

– O tanto el padre como el hijo morirán – Mi corazón se detuvo. Volví a sentir el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros – No temas. Aún hay esperanza, pero tendrás que callar por ahora.

Me levanté frustrada con la tranquilidad que mostraba la mujer – ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Que no tenga miedo! Cuando la vida de tu nieto y bisnieto… de mi hijo y el hombre que amo corren peligro ¿Sabes acaso lo difícil que es todo esto para mí? Y no se supone que me sienta así porque no es bueno para el bebé, pero la vida no ha dejado de ser una perra con nosotros – Hipé – Hace unos días creí que lo había vuelto a perder… me quería morir y tampoco se supone que piense así. Pues ahora tengo una razón muy poderosa por la cual vivir y no la estoy disfrutando como debería. Porque sí, estoy muy asustada, aterrada me describiría mucho mejor. Seré madre y eso me produce pánico extremo. Como también una felicidad inmensa que no puedo describir con palabras, porque no hay adjetivos que se acerquen ni remotamente – Abracé mi abdomen – Él o ella, ni siquiera ha visto la luz del día y ya está amenazado de muerte ¿Y tú quieres que no tema?

La anciana observó mi perorata – ¿Te sientes mejor? – Asentí, pues extrañamente lo hacía – No creerás que solo hay malas noticias, verdad. Así no funciona el equilibrio del mundo, Roza – Suspiró – Lo soñé entre feroces llamas, pero el fuego no lo dañaba. Y es exactamente el mismo presagio que tuve contigo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Yo, procesando todo y ella, supuse que esperando una respuesta.

– Lo haré – Dije con determinación – Aunque termine ganándome el odio de Dimitri.

– Dimka nunca podría odiarte – Recogió su material de costura – Sí, estará molesto y dolido. Pero con el tiempo entenderá que lo hiciste por el bienestar de su pequeña nueva familia. Muy parecido a lo que él hizo cuando volvió a dhampir.

– ¿Les contó sobre eso? – Susurré. Yeva asintió – ¿Y?

– Le dije que era un completo idiota.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Me quedé en la habitación, en la que había sido durante años mi refugio particular. Observando por la ventana el patio trasero de la casa en donde crecí. Como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando mis preocupaciones eran otras.

 _Jamás pensé que mi vida daría un cambio tan drástico._

– No es para nada lo que habíamos planeado ¡Eh, Iván! – Lo imaginé tumbado en mi cama, protestando por tener que estudiar Álgebra, y maldiciendo una y otra vez a nuestro profesor.

Comencé a ir de un lado a otro. No podía llegar a un acuerdo con cómo me sentía.

¿Miedo…? Sí, definitivamente. Pero también: coraje, frustración, impotencia, inquietud, y extrañamente paz y un poco de alegría. Que era a lo que trataba de aferrarme con desesperación.

Rose estuvo conmigo durante ese momento tan amargo y el que estuviera ahí, sosteniéndome. No sé, hizo las cosas mucho más llevaderas.

 _Ojalá hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando… ¡Toc, toc!_

Golpes suaves centraron mi atención. La puerta se abrió revelando a mi madre – Traje algunas mantas, almohadas y toallas extra para el cuarto de baño.

– Gracias – Las recibí y me dispuse a adaptar mi cama improvisada.

Sintiendo su mirada mientras me ayudaba – Y bien, cuéntamelo – Colocó un edredón en el reposabrazos antes de sentarse en el sofá – ¿Cómo fue?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo estás?

Quité la liga de mi cabello y suspiré al aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Esto ocurriría, pues si alguien conoce la mayoría de mis estados de ánimo, esa es Olena Belikova.

– Fue… inesperado, es… complicado y francamente… no lo sé.

– Justo ahora se encuentra con tu abuela, así que tenemos algo de tiempo – Me atrajo hacia ella para envolverme en sus brazos, como cuando niño.

No sabía por dónde empezar así que opté por el principio. Aunque terminé por darle la versión abreviada – La encontré hace casi dos meses. Fue el mismo Ibrahim Mazur quien me llamó un buen día; diciendo que me daría su ubicación exacta, siempre y cuando yo cumpliera con algunas peticiones suyas. Cuando llegué a Estambul habría aceptado cualquier cosa. Por lo que obtuve un nuevo puesto de trabajo y un panorama poco alentador.

Se incorporó un poco – ¿A qué te refieres?

– No puedo decir mucho – Me disculpé – Lo que hay que saber es que estamos en medio de una misión extraoficial.

Me miró con cautela – ¿Es peligrosa?

Recordé los últimos acontecimientos, por lo que no creí oportuno mentirle – Sí – Fue mi turno para abrazarla y tranquilizarla – Pero estaremos bien mamá, no estamos solos.

– ¿Eso significa que están juntos? – Su sonrisa comenzó a expandirse.

La mía por otra parte…

– Al menos me dirige la palabra y me dejó seguir respirando cuando me presenté en su casa como su escolta – Suspiramos – Es que… a veces siento que quiere ceder, pero hay algo que se lo impide y me está volviendo loco no saber qué es. Me ama, ella misma me lo confesó y aun así no logro comprender su lógica – Reí sin humor – No sé qué más hacer o decir. Hasta estoy tentado seguir los consejos que los…

La puerta chirrió – Umm… lo siento – Rose parecía avergonzada – No fue mi intensión interrumpir. Esperaré abajo.

– No interrumpes nada, querida. Ya me iba – Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie – Buenas noches, descansen – Hizo lo mismo con Roza antes de cerrar tras ella, guiñarme en complicidad y pronunciar la palabra "suerte".

 _Y vaya que la necesitaría._

Nos quedamos ahí, de pie, sin movernos o emitir algún sonido. Simplemente mirando el uno al otro.

Era tan nuevo y extraño que no podía dejar de pensar que nunca había llevado una chica a mi habitación _¿Pero qué clase de pensamientos son esos, Belikov?_ – Yo… emm… ¿cómo estás? – Acomodó distraídamente su cabello, un claro indicio de que se sentía inquieta.

– Bien, estoy bien.

 _Di algo más, idiota._

– Es… genial ¿Te importa si tomo un baño?

Negué casi robóticamente. Agarró sus cosas y prácticamente corrió al cuarto de baño.

 _¡Genial! Dijo genial ¿De verdad, eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme?_

 _Tranquilízate Dimitri, tampoco es que sea fácil para ella._

Dejé ir el pensamiento y organicé las cosas que necesitaría llevar a la ducha. De pronto, toda mi atención estaba en el sonido del agua que corría por los azulejos del baño. Agua que antes de caer recorría y acariciaba la suave piel de mi Roza.

 _Quien se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos…_ tragué.

 _¿Y si abro la puerta y la obligo a escucharme?_

 _¡Te has vuelto loco!_

 _Loco no, desesperado sí._

 _Por Dios, desde cuándo habló tanto conmigo mismo._

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. La molestia en mis pantalones no me dejaba pensar bien. Así que caminé hasta la puerta y llamé – Roza – Salió con un murmullo, por lo que lo volví a intentar – ¿Rose, quieres…? – Aclaré mi garganta – ¿Te apetece algo de la cocina? Voy a bajar así que…

– Un chocolate caliente sería perfecto – Cerró las llaves de la regadera – Tengo un poco de frío.

Esa simple confesión me hizo correr de la habitación, pues el solo hecho de imaginarme su piel erizada… _¡Detente de una buena vez!_

 _~•~_

Jamás había tardado tanto en preparar dos simples tazas de chocolate caliente con bombones, pero tenía que calmar mi _ímpetu_ antes de volver a la habitación con Rose.

 _O a cualquier lugar cerca de ella._

Tomé un par de respiraciones y entré. Encontrándola sentada en una esquina de la cama, de espaldas a mí, y cepillando su hermoso y largo cabello.

Todo el lugar olía dulcemente a vainilla, como ella. Tal vez debido a la dotación de cremas y lociones que llevó a la ducha.

– Aquí tienes – Le entregué la taza humeante. La cual recibió con la primera sonrisa sincera que había visto en días, y ambas manos. Lo que me dio la oportunidad de sentir el frío que la aquejaba.

Me volví y metí algunos leños pequeños para avivar el fuego y aclimatar la habitación.

Gracias al cielo vestía un pijama de dos piezas. _De llevar camisón, habría matado al caballero que llevo dentro._

– Mmm… es justo lo que necesitaba – Se metió en la cama y se arropó. Pude ver ligeramente sonrosadas sus mejillas y su nariz. Estúpidamente sentí celos de la manta de franela que la cubría – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te siento un poco disperso.

– Sí, es solo cansancio – Cogí mis cosas – Tomaré un baño.

Estaba por entrar cuando me llamó por mi nombre – ¿Dimitri…? – Me giré involuntariamente mucho antes de que terminara de pronunciarlo. Y verla ahí, en mi cama, en pijama y con el cabello húmedo; supe que era lo que quería para mí, el resto de mi vida. Mordía su labio inferior, luchando contra algo – Yo… – Bajó la mirada y suspiró entrecortadamente – Gracias por el chocolate – Asentí, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era lo que tenía que decir – Buenas noches.

– Descansa, Roza.

Apagó la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se acurrucó bajo las mantas.

Creí que me sentiría frustrado o ansioso por no saber lo que realmente deseaba comunicarme.

Sin embargo, ya sentía la intención de hacerlo. Por lo que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Lo cual significaba, que aún confía en mí.

* * *

 _Me despertaron las caricias y los besos más dulces, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el rostro mientras que sus delicadas manos descansaban en mi pecho._

 _– ¡Despierta dormilón! – Suavemente rozó mi boca._

– _Cinco minutos más – Me quejé en sus labios, atrayéndola más a mí para enterrar mi cara en su abundante melena. Disfrutando de su aroma embriagador._

 _Soltó una carcajada, haciendo mi día por completo al oírla tan feliz._

 _– ¡Camarada, morimos de hambre aquí!_

 _Abrí los ojos y quedé encandilado con la cantidad de luz que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Rose parecía irradiar pura energía, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y lucía preciosa en su vestido de maternidad – ¿Roza? – El aliento quedó atapado en mi garganta – ¿Tú estás…?_

– _¡Oh! – Hizo una mueca y una de sus manos se fue directo a su vientre, mientras que con la otra se sujetó del dosel de la cama._

– _¿Qué… qué es? – Dije alarmado y sin saber muy bien qué ocurría._

 _La alegría volvió a sus facciones. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las colocó sobre su creciente abdomen._

 _– Te preocupas demasiado, camarada. No es nada, mira, siente. Patea con mucha fuerza. Tal vez será futbolista, karateca o… simplemente quiere darnos los buenos días – Se encogió de hombros antes de regalarme un casto beso – ¡Buenos días amor!_

 _Me quedé ahí, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Amando la extraña situación._

 _Giré hacia mi derecha y vi una imagen enmarcada en la pared._

 _Esto es un sueño, pensé. Era de Rose y mía, con… – ¿Ellos son…?_

 _De repente, se escucharon pequeñas pisadas que bajaban en carrera por lo que me imagino eran las escaleras._

 _– Vamos, los niños esperan. Cinco minutos más cerca de su tío y los echará a perder de por vida._

* * *

Hoy era un buen día.

Dormí placida e ininterrumpidamente, como hace mucho no lograba.

Desperté muy temprano; Rose seguía durmiendo, abrazada a mi almohada. Formando ese lindo gesto que hace con la nariz al dormir, se veía hermosa.

Salí a correr aún con algo de oscuridad para evitar ser visto y al volver ayudé a mi madre con el desayuno. Gracias a mi buena estrella logré convencerla de que pospusiera la comida del festejo uno o dos días. Alegando que no deseábamos salir en las fotos repletos de hematomas verdes y negros.

Y ahora me encontraba preparándonos a Rose y a mí, un fantástico almuerzo a domicilio. Con fruta rallada, zumo y leche frescos, blinis recién salidos de la sartén, huevos revueltos con pimientos y el estelar, tocino crujiente.

 _Definitivamente ganaré algunos puntos con esto. Pero por si acaso,_ reservé un donut glaseado de chocolate.

– Amaneciste de buen humor.

– Hmm… – Fue mi respuesta. Pues me encontraba totalmente concentrado en la decoración de la charola con el almuerzo.

– ¿Tío Dimka? – Al parecer no era el único madrugador de la familia – ¿Eso es para la tía Roza?

– Así es – Coloqué los cubiertos y las servilletas – ¿Qué opinas, crees que le gustará?

Lo evaluó por un momento – Como que falta algo… ¡espera! – Salió corriendo hacia el patio y entró en seguida con un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres – Ahora sí que le gustará – Mamá me dio un pequeño florero donde pusimos las flores – Abuela, ¿te diste cuenta de que ayer la tía Roza me llamó joven apuesto?

Me guiñó – ¿Oh, sí? Creo que no presté atención a esa parte Paul ¿y tú, Dimka?

El pequeño me miró con verdadero interés – Algo escuché.

– ¡Lo ves, abuela! Ella cree que soy apuesto, así que le pediré una cita – Volvió a salir disparado hacia algún sitio.

– Parece que tienes competencia – Mi madre reía.

– La tengo…

Y no me refería precisamente a mi sobrino.

No queriendo arruinar mi buen humor tomé la bandeja y me dispuse a sorprender a la bella durmiente que aún descansaba en la planta alta.

Para ser más preciso, en mi antigua cama. Cosa que por alguna razón me daba satisfacción.

Llegué al primer descanso de la escalera y el recuerdo del extraño sueño volvió a mí. Seguí caminando, pasando la habitación que le pertenece a mi abuela.

Desde que tengo memoria Yeva ha insistido en que tengo su don y que puedo desarrollarlo aún más, cosa que siempre he negado. Admito que he tenido algunos sueños y que estos con el tiempo se han convertido en realidad, pero supongo que solo se trata de coincidencias de la vida. Fantaseamos con aquello que deseamos y mi último sueño es prueba de ello. Aunque por más que anhele un futuro así con Rose, jamás lo tendremos.

Abrí con cautela, aún dormía. Dejé la charola en el escritorio, corrí las cortinas para que entrara la claridad y pudiéramos apreciar mejor el paisaje. Puesto que el dormitorio tiene las mejores vistas y quería que fuera tan especial para Rose, como lo era para mí.

La llamé un par de veces, pero no logré más que rezongos sinsentido.

Tenía días notándola agotada, sin embargo no creí que su cansancio fuera tanto. Me senté a su lado y no puede evitar sonreír al ver el revoltijo que era su cabello, le retiré algunas mechas del rostro. Acariciando sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano – Roza… despierta.

Comenzó a estirarse, luego se frotó la nariz haciendo gestos y por último abrió los ojos. Me observó adormilada y sonrió – ¡Hola!

Le sonreí también – ¡Hola! – Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos, rápidamente se incorporó jalando las mantas consigo y tratando desesperadamente de arreglarse el cabello – Tranquila, no luces tan mal – Bromeé.

– Muy gracioso, Belikov – Se detuvo cuando olfateó el aroma de los alimentos – ¿Qué es ese olor?

– Eso… – Me dirigí al escritorio – … es nuestro desayuno exprés – Acomodé la charola frente a ella y esperé a ver su reacción.

– ¡Creo que te amo!

Se tensó en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

No quitando la mirada de la comida casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Buscaba qué decir para aminorar el impacto.

Por lo que intenté ser yo el que aligerara el ambiente – ¿Me hablas a mí o a la comida?

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco – A la comida, por supuesto – Comimos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Es hipnótico ver el ritual que tiene con sus alimentos, la forma en que disfruta de ellos. Descubrir cómo algo tan sencillo la puede hacer feliz, _así es mi Roza_ – ¿Qué?

Me sacó de mi ensoñación y noté que había colocado el florero en la mesita de noche – Nada es solo que… pensaba en que no puedo llevarme todo el crédito – Señalé el detalle – Paul las cortó para ti y creo que hay muy altas posibilidades de que te pida una cita.

– ¿Paul?

Me reí de corazón – ¿Qué es lo que tienes Rose Hathaway? Enamoras a todos los hombres que te conocen.

Logré hacerla sonrojar y me encanta verla así. Aunque no creo que comparta mi opinión.

– No sabes lo que dices – Prácticamente saltó de la cama y se metió al cuarto de baño.

 _¡Yo y mi bocota, todo iba perfecto! ¿Por qué tuve que hablar?_

Las ansias me carcomían, empecé a ir de allá para acá, al pie de la portilla. Esperando a que saliera para intentar arreglar lo que sea que haya desarreglado.

La puerta se abrió y ella salió, sorprendiéndome a medio paso. No pude corregir el curso y fue inevitable la colisión. Rose se tambaleó hacia atrás, la atraje hacía mí para evitarle una caída que habría sido dolorosa por la fuerza del impacto conmigo.

No había espacio entre nosotros y francamente, no me importaba.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intensión ¿Estás bien? – Algo andaba muy mal con su equilibrio.

– Sí – Susurró.

No hizo ningún intento por salir de mi agarre y honestamente yo no iba a desaprovechar la grandiosa oportunidad de tenerla entre mis brazos. Que es a donde pertenece.

– Tu ojos – Dije al notar algo diferente en ellos – Parecen tener un brillo especial; te hace ver más… hermosa.

– Dimitri yo…

Me debatía entre primero dejarla hablar y luego besarla, o primero besarla y luego dejarla hablar.

Ganó la segunda opción.

Afiancé mi agarre en ella y comencé a descender a su boca. Podía sentir su cálido aliento y llegué a rozar sus labios cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

– ¡Mierda! – Juré.

– ¡Adelante! – Rose concedió soltándose de mí.

Vika entró vacilante – Yo, emm… – Aclaró su garganta – Tengo que hablar con los dos.

~•~

– No es necesario que hagas esto, Vika. No tienes que disculparte conmigo porque no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Mi hermana insistió – ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes! Fui muy injusta, grosera e hiriente, una total perra contigo y no te lo merecías.

Limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se les escaparon y si algo sé es que odia mostrarse débil, por lo que mi preocupación fue a más.

Me senté frente a ella y tomé sus manos – Tranquilízate y cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

Asintió tomando respiraciones pausadas. Rose se unió a mí; su postura me indicaba que no me gustaría nada lo que estaba por escuchar.

– Me enamoré… – Negó – … creí estar enamorada de un chico. Un moroi – Me miró con vergüenza – Era dulce, detallista, todo un caballero y juraba que no había nadie más para él que yo. Dijo que me amaba – Susurró – Me pidió que nos mantuviéramos en secreto porque quería hacerlo público cuando formalizáramos. Por lo que nunca vino a buscarme a la casa y no se lo dije a ninguna de nuestras hermanas. Así que quedábamos en distintos lugares – Hizo una pausa y con cada segundo que pasaba mi cuerpo se cargaba de tensión – Un día discutimos, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué. El caso es que me pidió que nos encontráramos y que le demostrara que de verdad lo amaba – Su respiración se aceleró – Me citó en…

– ¿En dónde? – Soltó mis manos y se cubrió el rosto con las suyas. Ocultando su llanto de nosotros – Vika, responde…

– En un burdel – Respondió Rose.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Me levanté con brusquedad, pasándome las manos por la cara y el cabello – ¿Cómo fuiste tan… ingenua, Viktoria? ¿Qué acaso no ves a Sonya y a Karolina? Creí que… creí que eras más inteligente que eso – Rose se sentó a su lado para confortarla, dándome una dura mirada que me decía que mi reacción no era la mejor. Y tal vez no lo era, pero es que no podía controlar el enojo que sentía – Dime que no… que él no…

– Sí, ya sé que fui una idiota. No tienes que restregármelo – Elevó la voz – Y no, nada ocurrió porque Roza lo impidió. Me contó cómo se fueron enamorando el uno del otro y yo quería creer que tenía algo tan especial como lo de ustedes – Nuestras miradas se encontraron – Así que la invité para presentarle a Rolan.

– Con que ese es el nombre del bastardo.

Vika se puso de pie, totalmente descompuesta – De verdad lo siento – Se dirigió a Rose – Me salvaste de cometer el mayor error de mi vida y yo en cambió te taché de embustera y algo mucho peor – Sorbió y cambió su atención a mí – Lo lamento Dimka, no quería decepcionarte – Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Quise seguirla, pero Roza me lo impidió – Déjala, necesita tiempo.

– También yo – Me desplomé en el sofá.

Hubo un momento de silencio – Dimitri sé que es difícil, pero ten en cuenta que no hay nada que lamentar. Parece arrepentida y ha reconocido su error. Aprendió la lección.

 _A la mala,_ pensé.

Me miró con preocupación, hecho que calentó mi corazón.

– Gracias. No tengo cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella.

– No lo hagas – Sonrió con melancolía – En todo caso agradécele al viejo, fue él quien me previno sobre Rolan.

– ¿Qué sabes?, ¿dónde lo encuentro? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermana Sonya en todo esto? Porque está involucrada, ¿no es así? – Desvió la mirada – Dímelo por favor.

– Te lo diré con una condición – Asentí – No lo busques, Abe ya se encargó de él ¡Júramelo! – Dudé – Dimitri, ¡júramelo!

No pude negarme – Lo juro.

– Rolan es el padre de Rosella.

 _Y ahí va mi buen humor._

* * *

Los dos días siguientes fueron relativamente normales.

Sonya y Vika huían de la habitación en la que yo estuviera, los niños se turnaban desesperadamente por mi atención, la abuela no daba señales de querer interactuar. Bueno, una vez me pidió que la llevara a comprar estambre, pidiendo mi opinión en cuanto a la gama de colores.

En fin, aprendí a no cuestionarle nada.

Los chicos pasaron a saludar una mañana, ofreciéndose a ayudar a mi madre y a Karolina que organizan el festejo.

El cual se llevaría a cabo en casa de Oksana y Mark. Quienes generosamente la ofrecieron por ser la propiedad más alejada del pueblo; lo cual nos da la privacidad requerida.

Por otro lado, Sasha que busca cualquier excusa para estar cerca de mi hermana mayor; Atayán continuó los entrenamientos matinales de Rose con las sai y Shadow.

No había visto a Mazur o a Pavel y Roza… pues digamos que también se ha dedicado a desestimar mi presencia.

Y eso es ni bueno, ni malo, ni nada.

No es como si me evitara o rehuyera, simplemente es como si no estuviera. No ha habido acercamientos, ni momentos oportunos. Ella no quiere abrirse a la posibilidad y así no puedo hacer mucho.

 _¡Ah!_ pero Zedrik sí que no ha perdido la ocasión de estar cerca de ella.

 _Tan servicial él._

Por lo que recurrí a mi viejo mejor amigo, el saco de box.

 _Creí que vendría a mí, pero no lo ha hecho._

 _Pensé que darle tiempo sería la clave, pero no._

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

Me sentía al borde del precipicio.

– Dimka, eso es todo ¡Vamos, Oksana y Mark están esperándonos! – Al menos podía ocultar decentemente de mi madre, el mal rato que estaba pasando.

Cogí el resto de las cosas, las acomodé en el auto y partí con un mal presentimiento.

~•~

Mark y los muchachos me ayudaban a bajar las charolas con los aperitivos cuando Yeva se acercó. Ahuyentándolos a todos, _la mujer tiene su fama._

– El tiempo que se pierde no se puede recuperar, pero a veces es necesario perderlo.

Bufé en silencio – Ahora no abuela, no estoy de humor. Si vas a decime algo, solo hazlo.

– ¡Presta más atención! – Me golpeó con su bastón – Solías ser más observador – Refunfuñó antes de marcharse.

– Olena preparó comida para un batallón – Pavel me recibió la ensalada. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento llegaron _¡Vaya guardián!_ Cabe mencionar que Rose se pasó toda la mañana en la mansión de su padre, _con él seguramente_ y mi presencia no fue requerida – ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

– Sí – Dije secamente.

Levantó una ceja – ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Quizás te ayudé – Dejamos el último abastecimiento y salimos al patio trasero, que en realidad son las afueras del bosque – ¿Qué es?

Suspiré como por novena vez en el día.

– Pensé que tenía algo por lo que encontrarla… pero supongo que me equivoqué.

Nos sentamos bajo un viejo roble, alejados del barullo, con cerveza en mano – Lo dices porque estas bajo mucha presión. Rose me dijo que tu hermana menor te habló del _incidente_ – Asentí – Yo mismo me encargué de él y te puedo asegurar que no se acercará a ellas nunca más.

– Te lo agradezco Pavel, pero no es solo eso lo que me tiene así, tan frustrado. Es… _todo_ – Destapé la bebida – Tal vez tiene razón, siempre va a haber un obstáculo – Reí con amargura – Yo mismo fui uno. Quiero decir, la tenía dispuesta a cualquier cosa por nosotros. Solo dependía de mí para estar juntos y lo arruiné una y otra vez.

– No hables así – Shadow llegó a hacernos compañía, se echó a mi lado – Mira, no voy a mentirte, cometiste un error. No obstante, lo hiciste pensando en ella. Que es una de las tres mujeres más tercas que conozco, solo hay que explicárselo.

Negué con la cabeza – ¿Cómo hago eso cuando claramente está tratando de seguir adelante? ¡Tiene a tu hijo! – Quiso protestar – Y no lo culpo, Roza es maravillosa y él… es alguien que no tiene miedo de luchar por ella – Suspiré acariciando al lobo.

Palmeó mi espalda – Tú haces lo mismo y te lo he dicho, las cosas no son así hijo. Estás viendo el vaso vacío.

– ¿Tú crees…? Él la hace reír mientras yo la hacía llorar – Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta – Me duele saber que fui la causa de su dolor. Alejarla de mí fue el error de mi vida y estoy pagando las consecuencias a un precio muy alto – Exhalé – Ya no seré capaz de abrazarla o de besarla, y me mata el solo pensarlo ¿Cómo voy a aceptarlo? – No sabía cuánto deseaba ser escuchado hasta este momento – Todo lo que una vez fuimos y lo que pudimos llegar a ser, ha desaparecido ¡Yo acabé con eso! Sé que no va a perdonarme, no importa lo que diga o haga. Rose no va a dejar que la lastime de nuevo – Di un gran trago – Y me molesta aunque no tengo el derecho; siempre he creído que es mucho más fuete que yo y últimamente no hace más que demostrarlo. Porque después de todo el amor que nos teníamos y de cuan duro fue para ambos, es la única capaz de renunciar a él con facilidad y yo simplemente no puedo… me es imposible.

Pavel escuchó atentamente – En lo poco o mucho que estuve involucrado en su historia, me di cuenta de que no era fácil para Rose. Saltaba a la vista. Ella no ha renunciado, lucha día con día. Pero no puedes verlo porque la frustración te ciega – Quería creer – Hace años, Yeva me dio una gran lección y me dijo que algún día yo reglaría esas mismas palabras. Ahora sé que hablaba de ti. Ella dijo: _"no se conoce a la gente por accidente. Siempre hay una razón, una lección o una bendición. Algunas personas llegan a tu vida para ponerte a prueba, algunas para utilizarte, otras para enseñarte algo y otras para sacar lo mejor de ti"_. Yo te pregunto, ¿qué es Rose para ti? Si cumple con más de alguna de estas certezas, entonces no dudes… lucha por lo que quieres.

Volvimos a la celebración, no puedo decir que con aire renovado. Pero sí con la intención de hacer algo que fuera definitivo.

Todo pareció transcurrir bien: los niños se divirtieron, la familia compartió un buen momento, mis compañeros no dejaron de comer. Hubo un ambiente agradable, de no ser por el moroi que casi no se despegó de Rose y los celos que no me daban tregua.

– No he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, las mujeres de mi vida se encargan de hacerla más complicada de lo que ya es – Abe me alcanzó antes de partir y ya me imaginó el encuentro que tuvo con Janine, muy parecido al que posiblemente tendré – Mi kiz me contó lo sucedido – Señaló el anillo en mi pecho – Me alegro que te encuentres bien, muchacho.

– Gracias.

Descuidadamente buscó a su hija, se despedía de nuestros anfitriones – Hice algunos arreglos, Rosemarie y tú volverán a casa solos ¡No lo eches a perder! – Sonrió en complicidad.

No cabía duda, el hombre cada vez me sorprendía más. Nada que ver con la imagen que tenía de él a los trece años, o después de eso. Ha sido una sorpresa agradable y me alegro de que Rose lo tenga para apoyarla – Gracias por eso también.

Me acerqué al trío – Muchas gracias por las atenciones, espero no haberles dejado destrozos.

– Descuida Dimitri, a nosotros nos agrada tenerlos aquí.

Nos despedimos del matrimonio prometiendo volver antes de partir a Estambul, si así lo decidía Rose.

Ella no dijo nada ni se sorprendió al ver que viajaríamos solos.

La mayor parte del trayecto sucedió en silencio, con la radio encendida como único sonido.

Aparqué a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, quité la música, seguida del motor y esperé. Con la mirada fija al frente y ambas manos sobre el volante.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Dijo al poco tiempo.

Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y me volví hacia ella, con toda la intención de solucionar nuestro conflicto.

Reordené mis pensamientos al notar sus lágrimas.

– Te quiero a ti, pero al parecer tengo que decírtelo una y otra vez. Y lo comprendo, la culpa es mía. Yo fui quien plantó en ti la desconfianza, pero eso no lo hace menos desgastante – Barrí su llanto con mis pulgares – Rose por favor, comprende. Date cuenta que no funcionó correctamente sin ti. Todo lo que necesito es una oportunidad, una real.

– Dimitri, no puedo hacerlo – Lloró – Me cansé… me cansé de ser la última cosa en tu mente. No pretendía enamorarme y cuando lo hice, descubrí que quiero ser el todo de alguien y no fuiste capaz de verlo.

– Roza, tú jamás has sido la última cosa en mi mente – Tragué – Cuando te miro, todo lo que veo es tu luz. La mujer con la que quiero despertar todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Mi mejor amiga, la que me hace reír y me cuida cuando estoy siendo un culo obstinado. Eres mi mundo Roza y nada de lo que hagas o digas va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Negó – Eso crees…

– Estoy seguro.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar y la besé con pasión. Misma que devolvió; probé sus besos bañados por la salinidad de sus lágrimas.

Se alejó bruscamente y salió del auto, afuera lloviznaba con fuerza.

– Roza, espera… – Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, se giró y pude verlo.

– Estoy embarazada, Dimitri.

* * *

Perdona la espera, pero resulta que se atravesó mi cumple =) y había que festejar, dijeron mis hermanos.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haberlas dejado con más ansias que antes, pero no creí prudente extender más el capítulo, pues había algunas cosas a las que darles cierre.

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de publicar antes de volver al trabajo, pero es complicado. Aun así, prometo un capítulo seguro cada semana.

Gracias por sus comentarios, sobre todo a beaPleites7 y a Rosa C, que se pusieron al corriente súper rápido y por supuesto, a mis fieles lectoras. Como a las nuevas, o sea a todas (las quiero).

Una vez más, feliz año y gracias por seguir conmigo.

Un besote, Isy.

¡Ah, y feliz regreso a clases!


	24. Capítulo 21

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

~•~•~• Capítulo Especial •~•~•~

* * *

Capítulo 21

 _Rose_

Justo cuando comenzaba a cavilar la posibilidad de confiarle a Dimitri el mayor de mis secretos… llegan Sonya Karp y _Yeva._

Y tal parece que la mujer tiene la "agradable" habilidad de dejarme con un quebradero de cabeza.

– Al menos en esta ocasión tuvo la decencia de abandonar todo el rollo misterioso – Sin embargo, eso no le impidió dejar en mi mente un verdadero revolú _¡Uff!_ – ¡Como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente incómodo!

Para mí lo era. Me sentía como la típica chica que llega por primera vez a casa de sus suegros.

– ¡Y definitivamente no es el caso! – Me detuve a mitad del pasillo cuando me di cuenta de que literalmente andaba de puntillas – ¿Y desde cuándo carajos hablo en voz alta conmigo misma?

 _¡Lo haces de nuevo!_ Mi mente canturreó.

Entonces, Zoya salió corriendo de su habitación clamando por galletas – ¡Privet, tetya Roza!1 – Saludó alegre. Ni yo misma tenía una idea clara de cuánto había extrañado a los enanos. Le sonreí y le revolví el cabello al pasar – ¡Do svidaniya, rebenok!2

Volví a detenerme. No había manera de que lo supiera… _¿podría?_ No, eliminé la idea de mis demás pensamientos revoltosos.

Llegué a la única habitación de toda la casa en la que no pretendía estar; giré la perilla, medio abrí la puerta y por tercera vez consecutiva volví a detenerme. Pues cuando intuí que Olena y Dimitri estaban teniendo uno de esos momentos "madre e hijo", me sentí una intrusa.

– Umm… lo siento – Fue lo más inteligente que logré articular – No fue mi intensión interrumpir. Esperaré abajo.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí y cualquier situación era excusa para hacerlo.

Habría preferido quedarme con Vika en su alcoba. Sin embargo, no sé en qué punto nos encontramos. Eso y que Olena se adelantó – No interrumpes nada, querida. Ya me iba – Nos dio las buenas noches y se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

 _¿Y ahora?_ Las manos me sudaban _¿Por qué me siento tan… expuesta?_

Parecíamos estar suspendidos; no existía el tiempo, el espacio ni el sonido. Solo éramos dos personas que se miraban, pero realmente contemplándonos como hace mucho no hacíamos.

No me atrevía a moverme y en honor a la verdad, no quería. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de admirarlo tan abiertamente.

Dimitri es peligrosamente atractivo, es evidente que no es de aquellos que pasan desapercibidos. Aunque cuando la ocasión lo amerita es sublime haciéndolo.

Si me preguntaran qué es lo que más me gusta de él, no sabría qué responder. Pues independientemente de su monumental físico; es un hombre justo, honesto, de buenos principios, sentimientos e intenciones. Un infierno de guardián y… _padre de mi bebé._

Sé que tiene defectos. No obstante a mis ojos, es perfecto.

 _¡Piensa cerebro! ¡Vamos, utiliza tu lógica!_

– Yo… emm… ¿cómo estás?

 _¿De verdad, es lo mejor que pudiste pensar?_

– Bien, estoy bien – Esto no podía ser más torpe.

– Es… genial ¿Te importa si tomo un baño?

 _¡Retiro lo dicho!_

Tomé mis cosas e hice algo muy maduro de mi parte, corrí a esconderme al baño. Deseaba que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara. Me recargué contra la puerta, resistiendo el impuso de golpearme la cabeza contra ella. Suspiré mientras evaluaba mi reflejo en el espejo. Parecía cansada y lo estaba.

En conclusión: yo era un completo desastre, por dentro y por fuera.

Asenté las manos en mi vientre. _Estamos demasiado cerca,_ pensé. Y de alguna manera tenía que establecer y mantener una distancia mucho más amplia con él. Lo cual no sería fácil, no cuando Dimitri esta decido a recuperarme.

– Si tan solo supieras que ya lo has hecho, camarada– Murmuré.

Me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, el agua caliente hacía maravillas con los nudos de mi espalda. Cuando Dimitri salió a la cocina, no pude dejar de soltar el aliento _¡Y mejor no hablemos del aromaterapia!_

Estar aquí, así fuera por pocos días, iba a ser una auténtica tortura. El lugar entero estaba impregnado de su aroma y por más que me apliqué gel y crema para el cuerpo, no logré disipar su intenso olor.

– Lo lamento, pero no me estas dejando más opción. Voy a tener que decepcionarte.

~•~

Se tomó su tiempo y supuse que no era la única que necesitaba espacio o privacidad para organizar las ideas.

Cuando volvió con el chocolate caliente, sentí su mirada incluso antes de que pasara el umbral.

– Aquí tienes – Lo recibí agradecida, pues no podía quitarme la sensación de la piel erizada. Aunque a nuestro contacto se intensificó.

Se acercó a la chimenea y metió más leños, atizando el fuego. Parecía ensimismado, más tranquilo de lo habitual, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir o hacer algo.

 _Mataría por conocer sus pensamientos en este y en muchos otros momentos que vivimos._

Acuné la taza, soplé y bebí – Mmm… es justo lo que necesitaba – Me acomodé en la cama, cuidadosamente ocultando la evidencia de su vista. Volví la mirada y lo encontré observándome. Su ojos reflejaban… no sé, era como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento. Casi podía escuchar las tuercas girando en su cabeza y eso me asustó – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te siento un poco disperso – Dije ocultando mi ansiedad.

– Sí, es solo cansancio. Tomaré un baño – Estaba por entrar cuando sentí el impulso de decírselo de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué? ¡Buena pregunta! Ya que para variar, no lo sabía. Como muchas otras cosas que he decidido hacer sin motivo aparente.

– ¿Dimitri…? – Me miró como si estuviera esperando que algo así sucediera, lo que me maximizó mi nerviosismo. Me mordí el labio – Yo… – Desvié la mirada _¡Maldición!_ – Gracias por el chocolate – No tenía el corazón para romper el suyo, al menos no hoy – Buenas noches.

– Descansa, Roza.

Su tono disfrazaba un: _"tómate tu tiempo, ya hablaremos"._

Apagué la luz, le di la espalda y me acurruqué bajo las mantas. Oí el _clic_ de la puerta – ¡Oh, definitivamente lo haremos!

* * *

No puedo quejarme.

Pasé una buena noche de descanso a pesar de que la vejiga me hizo levantar en un par de ocasiones; y mi trabajo me costó no despertar al enorme ruso con quien compartí habitación.

Quien al parecer también cayó como tabla. Lo que era de esperarse, el equipo se había esforzado mucho en los últimos días.

Y este, comenzó para mí con una voz sedosa que pronunciaba mi nombre – Roza… despierta.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, amando la sensación de una cama agradable – ¡Hola! – Hablé más dormida que nada.

– ¡Hola! – Me concedió una hermosa sonrisa, que fue cuando la realidad se me vino encima. Un solo meneo involuntario y alcanzaría a notar la inflamación de mi abdomen. Además de que debía verme como un espanta pájaros, tiré de las cobijas e intenté arreglarme el cabello – Tranquila, no luces tan mal – Bromeó.

 _¡Ja, ja!_ – Muy gracioso, Belikov – De pronto, un aroma glorioso llegó a mis fosas nasales – ¿Qué es ese olor?

– Eso… es nuestro desayuno exprés – Frente a mí colocó una olla de oro. Convertida en una gran variedad de exquisiteces gourmet, acompañadas de unas bellas flores.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie había tenido un detalle como este conmigo. Me hizo sentir especial y lo odiaba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo cuando yo comenzaría a darle un mal rato?

Recordé la abundante colección de pelis románticas de Lissa. Siempre me burlé de las situaciones, pero es increíble como algo tan sencillo puede hacer que tu corazón se infle de felicidad

Razón por la cual no pensé antes de hablar.

– ¡Creo que te amo!

 _¡No mires!_ Me ordené _¡Hagas lo que hagas no lo mires, Rose!_ Porque no confiaba en mí misma. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

– ¿Me hablas a mí o a la comida? – Inesperadamente fue él quien eliminó una poca de tensión, aunque el comentario no dejó de ser coqueto.

– A la comida, por supuesto – Compartimos un tiempo mágicamente tranquilo; disfrutando del silencio, la comida y la compañía del otro. No quería admitirlo porque es doloroso, pero me habría encantado que fuera así todos los días. Dimitri es el único que puede brindarme comodidad con solo estar a mi lado, confianza con su fortaleza y consuelo con su mirada. Sin embargo, también me hace sentir vulnerable bajo su escrutinio – ¿Qué?

– Nada es solo que… pensaba en que no puedo llevarme todo el crédito – Vio las flores junto a mí – Paul las cortó para ti y creo que hay muy altas posibilidades de que te pida una cita.

– ¿Paul? – Se rio de mi impresión.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes Rose Hathaway? Enamoras a todos los hombres que te conocen.

El calor subió a mis mejillas y el maldito lo disfrutaba – No sabes lo que dices.

Me escabullí al cuarto de baño. Estaba molesta, sí. Pero también fui acatada por las malditas náuseas y es que todo esto me enfermaba. Nosotros aquí, jugando a lo que no somos… _elevar sus esperanzas solo nos complicará más._

Debía hablarle del embarazo y tenía que hacerlo ¡ya!

Hice un ejercicio de respiraciones para evitar devolver mis tripas, me salpiqué con agua el rostro y abrí, dispuesta a contárselo.

Lamentablemente el destino tenía otros planes, pues de repente, tenía su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

Chocamos accidentalmente, me desequilibré y él respondió al instante atrayéndome. No existía ni el más mínimo suspiro entre los dos – Lo siento, no fue mi intensión ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Respondí a duras penas.

No podía moverme, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Dimitri me sostenía con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Estaba en casa.

– Tus ojos – Exclamó – Parecen tener un brillo especial; te hace ver más… hermosa.

 _¡Hazlo!_ – Dimitri yo…

Me contuvo la determinación que encontré en sus rasgos, él iba a besarme.

Reforzó sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor y comenzó a inclinarse sin apartar su intensa mirada.

Llegué a sentir su aliento y a rozar sus labios. Entonces… un golpe suave terminó con el encanto.

– ¡Mierda! – Él lo dijo, yo lo pensé.

– ¡Adelante! – Rehuí, _que es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer._

Alejar a Dimitri Belikov.

~•~

No tenía pensado charlar con Viktoria estando su hermano presente. Sé que él desea saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero me hubiera gustado haber tenido un acercamiento previo con ella. Disculparme por el daño que tuve que causarle.

Sin embargo y como de costumbre, la vida no me pide opinión.

– No es necesario que hagas esto, Vika. No tienes que disculparte conmigo porque no tengo nada que perdonarte – Y lo decía de corazón, pero ella parecía no dar marcha atrás. Sonreí internamente pues no quería que pensara que era por burla. De hecho, era de orgullo, pues me topé con una de las personas más tenaces, dispuestas a reconocer sus errores y pedir perdón. Yo era muy afortunada de haberla conocido.

– ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes! Fui muy injusta, grosera e hiriente, una total perra contigo y no te lo merecías.

Observé su postura, jadeo y expresión, parecía molesta consigo misma. Supongo que es superable un "hombre" como Rolan, o al menos lo es cuando te das cuenta de que era un verdadero hijo de puta. No obstante, cuando descubres que tú fuiste aún más imbécil por creerle a ese idiota, el coraje viene contra una misma. La comprendía, me habría sentido igual.

Dimitri se sentó y le tomó las manos – Tranquilízate y cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

Me senté a su lado por apoyo. Desconocía cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que escuchara la versión… _eso si no explota antes._

 _Ojalá ese bastardo se encuentre muy lejos de Rusia._

Y no lo decía por él, francamente me importa un bledo lo que le ocurra. Lo decía por el bien de Dimitri, para evitar una tragedia.

– Me enamoré… creí estar enamorada de un chico. Un moroi – Valientemente se tragó su vergüenza – Era dulce, detallista, todo un caballero y juraba que no había nadie más para él que yo. Dijo que me amaba – Musitó – Me pidió que nos mantuviéramos en secreto porque quería hacerlo público cuando formalizáramos. Por lo que nunca vino a buscarme a la casa y no se lo dije a ninguna de nuestras hermanas. Así que quedábamos en distintos lugares – Podía sentir la tensión irradiando de Dimitri, hasta he de decir que era contagiosa – Un día discutimos, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué. El caso es que me pidió que nos encontráramos y que le demostrara que de verdad lo amaba. Me citó en…

– ¿En dónde? – No contuvo más el llanto, usando sus manos como un escudo a la vista – Vika, responde…

– En un burdel – No pude contra el tono de súplica de su voz.

Vi la realización en sus ojos, un torrente de pensamientos pasar y detenerse en un sentimiento.

 _La ira._

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo fuiste tan… ingenua, Viktoria? ¿Qué acaso no ves a Sonya y a Karolina? Creí que… creí que eras más inteligente que eso – Me acerqué a ella. Esperaba una reacción así de su parte, pero no era la mejor manera para apoyar a su hermana. Y Dimitri lo sabía – Dime que no… que él no…

– Sí, ya sé que fui una idiota. No tienes que restregármelo. Y no, nada ocurrió porque Roza lo impidió. Me contó cómo se fueron enamorando el uno del otro y yo quería creer que tenía algo tan especial como lo de ustedes – El magnetismo persistente atrajo nuestras miradas – Así que la invité para presentarle a Rolan.

– Con que ese es el nombre del bastardo.

 _Y aún falta lo peor…_

– De verdad lo siento. Me salvaste de cometer el mayor error de mi vida y yo en cambió de taché de embustera y algo mucho peor – Me miró con dolor, pero el que reflejó cuando lo vio a él era significativamente más grande – Lo lamento Dimka, no quería decepcionarte – Sin más, salió de la habitación.

Intentó ir tras ella, pero no lo dejé. Requería serenarse y dominar en sus sentimientos – Déjala, necesita tiempo.

– También yo – Se derrumbó en el sofá, reflejando su ánimo.

No sé si es hormonal, pero últimamente el ver sufrir a las personas que más me importan me daña el doble – Dimitri sé que es difícil, pero ten en cuenta que no hay nada que lamentar. Parece arrepentida y ha reconocido su error. Aprendió la lección.

Me estudió antes de hablar – Gracias. No tengo cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella.

– No lo hagas – Esto era lo que pretendía evitar, que se sintiera en deuda conmigo. Cuando lo que hice fue por honrar su posición de hermano mayor. Pero sobre todo, por el cariño que le tengo a Vika y a su familia entera – En todo caso agradécele al viejo, fue él quien me previno sobre Rolan.

– ¿Qué sabes?, ¿dónde lo encuentro? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermana Sonya en todo esto? Porque está involucrada, ¿no es así? – Mire hacia otro lado. No iba a mentirle, pero tampoco deseaba ser quien le contara la otra parte de la historia. Y por sobre todo, tenía que parar su sed de venganza – Dímelo por favor.

– Te lo diré con una condición – Esperaba que no se resistiera a hacerme un juramento – No lo busques, Abe ya se encargó de él ¡Júramelo! – Vaciló – Dimitri, ¡júramelo!

– Lo juro – Solté el aliento, no había forma de decir esto sin dañar a terceros. Así que simplemente lo dije.

– Rolan es el padre de Rosella.

* * *

Me atiborré de actividades.

No quería pensar ni pasar más tiempo del necesario con Dimitri en la misma habitación.

No abandoné a mi nueva mejor amiga: la gran ropa holgada.

O el entrenamiento con Shadow y el persa, quien me ayuda a afinar mi técnica con las sai. Jugué con los niños y hasta cuidé de Rosella. Que es la bebita más adorable que he visto jamás, _lástima del moroi que tiene por padre._ Intenté pasar tiempo con Vika, pero ella gastaba el suyo haciendo compañía a Nikolai.

Ayudé a Olena y a Karo en cuanto pude con los preparativos de la comida, ahuyenté a Sasha de esta última y Zedrik se ofreció a ser mi ancla en los momentos en que quería mandar todo al demonio _¡Que fueron varios!_

Denis, Artur y Lev hicieron sus apariciones. No lo dicen, pero es obvio que extrañaban su tierra, su casa y a sus familias. Y Dimitri no es diferente, puedo verlo claro como el agua.

Como también que lo estoy frustrando y el desgaste en el saco de box es prueba de ello. Lo he observado desde lejos, ataca con cierta agresividad, lanza golpes precisos y su respiración se vuelve irregular en un corto período de tiempo.

No hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por contenerse y eso me asusta.

Hoy me levanté temprano: uno, porque Sasha me recogería para llevarme con mi baba. Quien por alguna razón retrasó su llegada al país y dos, no quería toparme a Dimitri.

¡Y tuve suerte! Ya que no se encontraba en la alcoba.

 _Quizás fue a correr,_ pensé. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras de puntitas para no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, el sonido proveniente de la cocina llamó mi atención.

Me asomé y lo encontré hurgando en los armarios – ¿Dónde están? – Buscaba – ¿Dónde carajos están…? ¡Ajá! – Exclamó triunfal. Tomó un recipiente de plástico, el que Olena saca cada vez que va a premiar a los niños y que contiene gominolas y golosinas.

Reí, llevándome las manos a la boca para silenciarme. Al parecer seguía sufriendo con los antojos.

– ¡Suerte con eso, camarada! – Murmuré antes de salir.

– ¡Buenos dí…

– ¡Shhh…! – Interrumpí al ruso – ¿Quieres bajar la voz?

– ¡Buenos días, pastelito! – No cambió su volumen, puse los ojos y abordé el vehículo.

Debido a la hora el camino estaba despejado, como mi buen humor _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ No soy una persona de las mañanas – … y ese chico, Paul. Me parece que sufre de un grave caso de culto al héroe. Aunque supongo que puedo entenderlo, porque después de todo hablamos de su único tío. Pero en desmedida podría causar un daño permanente.

– ¡Serías tan amable de cambiar de tema o mejor, cerrar la boca! – Espeté.

– Vi los diplomas de sus hermanas en la sala – Prosiguió – Tenían buenas notas. Hmm… no mejores que las de Belikov, pero la hermana menor destaca ¡Debe ser genético! – Crucé los brazos – Me pregunto cómo es que nunca vi a Karolina en Sn. Basilio… ¿su esposo estudió ahí?

Sonreí – Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer y la respuesta es no – Me miró por el retrovisor, con su carita de _"no sé de qué me hablas"_ – Mira Sasha, eres un buen tipo, pero sigues siendo un pervertido – Mostró fingida indignación – Puede ser que Karolina sea joven, bella y madre soltera. Sin embargo y corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿no es una de las muchas mujeres que reúnen casi todas las absurdas cualidades de las que todo hombre debe huir? Además, ¿tú odias a los niños?

– ¡Detalles! Lo resolveré enviándolos a un internado, que sean un problema para otro.

Lo miré asombrada – ¿Serías capaz? – Soltó la carcajada – ¡Idiota!

– Estoy bromeando, pastelito ¡Jesús! ¿Y tu sentido del humor? Tenías uno la última vez que hablamos.

Rodeé los ojos – Lo olvidé en casa, está junto a mi paciencia ¡Así que no empujes, Alexander!

* * *

– ¡Eres un vil mentiroso! – Azoté la puerta.

– Le miento a todo el mundo ¿Por qué te crees tan especial?

– Será porque… ¡soy tu hija! – Abe sonrió orgulloso – Cuando hablamos después del incidente con los strigoi, dijiste que viajarías inmediatamente. Te necesitaba para que me sacaras de esa casa – Iba de aquí para allá – ¿Pero para qué demonios me tomo la molestia de decírtelo? Tú has estado de su parte todo este tiempo ¡Felicidades, espero que estés satisfecho! Porque lo que es yo, estoy que me lleva el demonio.

– ¡Cálmate, Rose! – Pavel me detuvo, abrazándome ligeramente – ¿Qué sucede?

Apoyé la frente en su pecho – Tengo miedo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el viejo.

– Dije que tengo miedo – Subí el tono, separándome de mi amca – Esto es muy… muy difícil – Sollocé – ¡Y desgastante! Se me está acabando el tiempo – Acaricié mi barriga – Tengo que confesarle que estoy embarazada, pero no puedo decirle que él es el padre. Pues según Yeva eso le traerá la muerte y mi bebé correrá con la misma suerte – Ambos hombres se miraron con gravedad – Démosle algo de crédito a la vieja bruja, ha sido muy asertiva.

Abe se acercó, me hizo enfrentarlo y levantó mi rostro – Kiz, nada va a pasarles – Me envolvió en brazos, posando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza – Yo no lo permitiré jamás y mataré con mis propias manos al desgraciado que tan solo piense en hacerle daño a mi nieto – Se alejó sin soltarme – Y para que conste, de haber estado aquí te habría traído conmigo. No me gusta verte en tanto estrés.

– Sí Rose, no es bueno en tu estado – Dijo mi amca.

Sorbí – Lo lamento.

– No lo hagas – Exclamó mi padre, mientras aflojaba su corbata – Tu madre me dio un infierno de tiempo y después de describir la muerte lenta y dolorosa que sufriré, tuve que hacer un trato con ella para evitar que me siguiera – Hice una mueca – Pero ya hablaremos de ello. Por ahora, después de la comida en casa de Oksana y Mark, recogemos tus cosas y te vienes para acá – Asentí – No obstante, retomando el tema del ataque strigoi. Belikov sigue estando a cargo de tu seguridad y eso no está a discusión. Pavel me relató lo sucedido y honestamente no sé qué pensar.

Suspiré – Tampoco yo, baba. Lo que pasó con Dimitri fue increíble y lo mío…

– Alucinante y aterrador – Entró Zedrik.

– Los strigoi nos esperaban, es obvio que estamos cerca – Señaló mi tío – Él se siente amenazado y es ahora cuando más cuidado debemos tener.

~•~

 _Toc, toc…_

– Adelante.

– Papi Zmey quiere saber si ya estas lista.

– Lo estoy, pero antes… ¿dime cómo luzco? – Salí del cambiador.

El moroi me observó – Muy…

– ¿Embarazada?

Negó – Iba a decir linda. El vestido oculta bien… ya sabes, eso.

– ¡Otra vez, Zedrik! Se llama vientre, barriga o panza – Lo jalé – ¡Vámonos ya!

Caminamos juntos – ¿Belikov sigue creyendo que tú… y yo…?

Me encogí de hombros – Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

– ¿Para quién? – Se detuvo – No entiendo cómo es que crees en las predicciones de una anciana.

– Esa anciana Zedrik, está más cuerda que tú y yo juntos ¡Maldita sea! Le creo, ella sabe cosas que los demás no ¿Cómo lo hace? No sé y la verdad, no me importa. Pero yo de todas las personas debo creerle, porque sé lo que se siente ser diferente – Tomé aire – Hacer y ver cosas que los demás no pueden, acojona. Pensé que enloquecía y hoy sé que hay personas muy especiales, sensitivas o como quieras llamarles y Yeva Belikova es una de ellas.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa y al parecer fuimos los últimos en hacerlo. Cuando Oksana nos recibió, su vista se fue directo a mi abdomen.

Sonreí con nerviosismo y negué esperando que entendiera el mensaje o leyera mi aura.

– Más tarde… – Musitó.

Todo lucía encantador. La casa, la comida y la gente reía, charlaba y convivía. Como una gran familia...

– ¿Tía Roza? – Paul se acercó temeroso – ¿Podemos compartir… el postre?

Sonreí – Por supuesto – Feliz, salió corriendo.

– Él te quiere mucho – Olena apareció por detrás.

– También lo quiero.

Me sonrió con dulzura – No hablaba de mi nieto – _¡Oh!,_ pensé – Dimitri, él esta perdidamente enamorado de ti – Intenté detenerla – Me prometí no entrometerme, pero veo que los dos están sufriendo y sí es así, no entiendo ¿Qué está pasando, Roza?

Bajé la mirada – Es algo que tengo que hablar con él, lo siento.

– Pues entonces, hazlo. No hay nada que no tenga solución, excepto la muerte. Sin embargo, ya has demostrado que ni eso es un obstáculo para ti – Besó mi frente y se alejó a donde mi padre charlaba con Mark.

Busqué a las chicas, se encontraban en la sala. Era ahora o nunca, me acerqué – Quiero hablar con ustedes. Sé que no soy nadie y que probablemente me esté metiendo en lo que no me importa. Pero pienso que evitando a su hermano no va a hacer las cosas más fáciles, o que desaparezcan – _Si lo sabré yo_ – No está molesto – Miré a Sonya y luego a Vika – Ni decepcionado, pero necesitan acercarse a él y hablarlo. Dimitri solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes – Karolina permaneció en silencio – Piénsenlo, ¿quieren?

Me alejé solo para ser interceptada por Oksana – ¿Cómo? – Fue lo primero que me dijo al entrar en su habitación.

Me encogí de hombros – No lo sé – Me senté junto a ella – Y a decir verdad esperaba que me iluminaras un poco.

– ¡Es un milagro!

– Eso he oído – Recordé las palabras de la señorita Karp – Sin embrago, él no lo sabe.

Me miró con incredulidad – ¿Por qué?

– Es muy complicado y te pido de favor que me guardes el secreto. Hay mucho en juego.

Me observó con detenimiento, seguramente leyendo los colores de mi aura – No lo podrás esconder por mucho más tiempo.

Suspiré – Es por eso que voy a decírselo muy pronto.

– Pero no le dirás que él es el padre ¿verdad? – Asentí – ¡Ay, Rose! La vida puede ser muy injusta con algunas personas – Palmeó mis manos – Sé cuánto sufriste por él y si crees que guardarte el secreto es lo mejor, lo haré – Subí la vista y la encontré mirando mi veinte – ¿Ya sabes qué es?

Sonreí – Aún no. Pero sé que es dhampir, que se encuentra sano y en crecimiento.

– Me alegro por ti – Me devolvió el gesto – Será mejor que regresemos o se preguntarán en dónde nos hemos metido.

~•~

Decidí pasar una tarde agradable, sin segundos pensamientos. Comí de todo un poco y disfruté de una deliciosa tarta de queso en compañía de Paul y su pequeña hermana.

Cosa que no lo hizo muy feliz.

Cuando menos lo imaginé, me estaba despidiendo de nuestros anfitriones – Gracias, Mark.

– Es agradable tenerte de vuelta, Rose – Vi a Abe muy sumido en una plática con Dimitri.

 _¿Qué estarás tramando esta vez, viejo?_

 _¡Y efectivamente!_

El hombre organizó todo de tal manera que Dimitri y yo fuéramos los últimos en salir y por lo tanto, viajaríamos juntos.

Sorpresivamente no tuve problema con ello. De hecho, era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con su proceder. Puesto que me daba una oportunidad, no diría que perfecta pues ningún momento sería el adecuado para hacerlo.

Al principio todo fue silencio. Solo el sonido de la radio, la lluvia y mis pensamientos. No encontraba las palabas para iniciar la conversación más complicada que he tenido nunca.

Se estacionó a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. _Llegó el momento._ Despegué la mirada de la ventana y lo contemplé, tenía los ojos fijos al frente y las manos sujetas al volante.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? – La pregunta salió por sí sola.

Soltó su cinturón y me enfrentó con toda la seguridad en su rostro, pero vaciló y fue entonces cuando sentí mis lágrimas correr.

– Te quiero a ti, pero al parecer tengo que decírtelo una y otra vez. Y lo comprendo, la culpa es mía. Yo fui quien plantó en ti la desconfianza, pero eso no lo hace menos desgastante – Limpió mi llanto con dulzura _¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil?_ – Rose por favor, comprende. Date cuenta que no funcionó correctamente sin ti. Todo lo que necesito es una oportunidad, una real.

– Dimitri, no puedo hacerlo – Lloré sin vergüenza – Me cansé… me cansé de ser la última cosa en tu mente. No pretendía enamorarme y cuando lo hice, descubrí que quiero ser el todo de alguien y no fuiste capaz de verlo.

Al parecer aún tenía temas qué discutir con él – Roza, tú jamás has sido la última cosa en mi mente – Reunió sus ideas – Cuando te miro, todo lo que veo es tu hermosa luz. La mujer con la que quiero despertar todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Mi mejor amiga, la que me hace reír y me cuida cuando estoy siendo un culo obstinado. Eres mi mundo Roza y nada de lo que hagas o digas va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Yo no lo pensaba – Eso crees…

– Estoy seguro – Afirmó.

Y en un parpadeo, lo tenía devorando mi boca con pasión desmedida. Misma que devolví y me odiaba por ello. Lo amaba con intensidad y una vez más tenía que poner mis sentimientos a un lado y pensar en la vida de nuestro bebé.

Salí del auto no importándome la fuerza de la lluvia ni la del viento.

Sentía que me asfixiaba, necesitaba poner distancia o de lo contrario no podría alejarme de él nunca.

– Roza, espera…

Me detuve de golpe, _"Eres fuerte, la persona más fuerte que conozco"._

Extrañamente era su voz la que retumbaba en mi mente. Sin pensarlo me giré, completamente empapada en agua, llanto y derrota.

– Estoy embarazada, Dimitri.

No obstante, el que lo dijera ya no contaba. Él lo había descubierto por sí solo.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Embarazada? – La expresión de su cara y su cuerpo, era un conjunto de emociones que no había visto en él nunca. Dimitri era un hombre derrotado, totalmente aniquilado y yo era la responsable _¡No puedes dar marcha atrás!_ – Esto no… – Avanzó perplejo – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me engañaste?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Porque no se supone que lo supieras – Mi corazón moría junto con el suyo, pero nuestro hijo es mil millones de veces más importante que lo que nosotros sintamos – Yo no te quería aquí ¿recuerdas? ¡Esto! – Señalé lo que nos rodeaba y entre los dos – Fue idea de Abe y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

Su voz era baja – ¿Cuánto tiempo? – No era capaz de apartar sus ojos de mi protuberancia.

– Tres meses – Le respondí con toda la seguridad de que eso era lo que aparentaba mi embarazo. No es que pensara que si le daba la fecha exacta creería que es suyo, porque estaría loco de solo cuestionárselo. Pese a ello, no deseaba arriesgarme más de lo que ya lo hacía.

– ¿Lo sabe el equipo? – Asentí y él sonrió con amargura – Debo ser su burla, creerán que soy un idiota.

– Eso no es cierto, ellos te respetan – Exclamé – Y si callaron fue porque yo se los exigí, a todos ellos.

Entonces levantó el rostro. No había nada en sus ojos, estaban vacíos… huecos. Muy parecido a la mirada que tenía el día que lo visité en su celda.

– ¿Es de él, no es cierto? ¡Esperas un hijo del imbécil de Esbra! – Los celos comenzaron a cegarlo – ¿Tanto me odias, Rose? Tanto es tu odio que no fuiste capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo contigo – Gritó – Me lo hubieras dicho el mismo día que nos reencontramos y en ese instante habría desaparecido de tu vida para que fueras feliz con él – Se detuvo a dos pasos de mí – Te prometo no matarlo, pero de una paliza no se salva. Con su cara de yo no fui y su absurdo entusiasmo con mis estúpidas hazañas… ¡Fui su maldito chiste!

Me herían sus palabras y muy merecido lo tenía – ¡Zedrik no tiene nada que ver en esto! – Parecía estupefacto – Él y yo no tenemos nada que no sea amistoso. No es el padre de mi hijo y eso es algo que como dije, no te incumbe. Este bebé… – Abracé mi vientre – … es mío y solo mío.

– ¿Entonces cómo es que…? – Fregó el agua de su cara y no puedo asegurar si también alguna lágrima – Yo… necesito pensar. No sé qué… olvídalo y ve a casa.

Apuntó a la suya antes de girarse e irse caminando por el camino en el que llegamos.

Lo vi desaparecer, no podía moverme o respirar correctamente _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_ La respuesta era sencilla, por mi culpa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. De repente, tenía un paraguas sobre mí – ¿Rose, que pasó? Los estamos esperando.

– Se lo dije, Zedrik – Sollocé – Y me odia.

Me abrazó reconfortantemente – Eso es imposible.

– Tendrías que haberlo visto – Sin soltarme me retiró hacia un tejado – ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Quitó las hebras de cabello pegadas a mi frente y luego me entregó su sudadera – Algo muy valiente. Le acabas de dar la peor de las noticias al hombre que amas, es comprensible que dijera o hiciera cosas de las que arrepentirse.

Sorbí mi nariz – No de esto y lo peor es que lo entiendo, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme?

– El que lo preguntes un millón de veces no va a cambiar la respuesta.

De golpe, me invadieron las náuseas típicas de alerta strigoi. Me doblé del malestar – Zedrik, hay… – Gritos y caos proveniente de la calle en donde vivía Dimitri nos alertaron – ¡Strigoi!

Corrimos para allá, con el corazón golpeándome en la garganta – ¡Takat! – El moroi habló por el intercomunicador – Tenemos un código negro en la casa Belikov. Repito, código negro.

A lo lejos y a mitad de la calle, lo vi. Su alta y corpulenta figura lo delataba.

– Tafari…

* * *

1 _Privet, tetya Roza:_ ¡Hola, tía Roza!

2 _Do svidaniya, rebenok:_ ¡Adiós, bebé!

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por el retraso, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera (valga la redundancia).

Esta semana fue una locura con el regreso a la escuela. Ella es la única culpable, jeje.

Gracias, mil gracias por leer y comentar. Me encanta saber lo que piensan, que se preocupan cuando no actualizo y las felicitaciones que recibí por mi cumpleaños.

¡Son lo máximo y las quiero!

Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, gracias por el apoyo y espero continúen hasta el final.

Disfruta de tu fin de semana, nos leemos la que viene.

Saludos a Chile, Venezuela y Argentina. Ponme tu país si como yo, no vives en alguno de estos =)

Besos, Isy.


	25. Capítulo 22

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 22

 _Dimitri_

Mis piernas se debilitaban, pero no cedieron.

Sentí que mi corazón se saltó latidos solo para ser arrancado y oprimido hasta detenerse.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, la mente toda sacudida, mis emociones por doquier, el auto-control decidió abandonarme y ni siquiera traté de impedírselo u ocultarlo.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Embarazada? – Su confesión, esa simple palabra acabó con mi mundo. Roza terminó con lo poco o mucho que quedaba de mí – Esto no… – Di unos pasos hacia adelante. La intención era retroceder, pero como dije, no tenía el control – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me engañaste?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Vi aflicción en sus rasgos – Porque no se supone que lo supieras – Sin embargo, en un parpadeo se disipó para ser reemplazado por su típica actitud defensiva – Yo no te quería aquí ¿recuerdas? – El dolor que me embargaba se adhería a lo más profundo – ¡Esto! Fue idea de Abe y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

Apuntó el espacio que nos separaba, lo que me hizo no poder apartar la mirada de su pequeño vientre abultado.

Un torrente de pensamientos me abatieron de golpe: la nueva alimentación, las píldoras, su repentino desequilibrio, el casi nulo combate que ejercía en las prácticas.

 _¡Todo estuvo ahí!_ – ¿Cuánto tiempo?

– Tres meses – _¿¡Tres meses!?_ Lo que significa que sucedió poco antes de que la encontrara… _o al cabo de hacerlo ¡Casi delante de mí!_

Entonces, le hice frente con la única emoción que podía manejar en ese momento, la furia.

– ¿Lo sabe el equipo? – Afirmó _¡Por supuesto que lo saben! Le inspiran más confianza que tú, Belikov._ Sonreí desengañado – Debo ser su burla, creerán que soy un idiota – ¡Carajo! Yo lo creía.

Aunque menos me importaba lo que pensara ninguno, buscaba una excusa para vaciar el coraje que burbujeaba dentro de mí – Eso no es cierto, ellos te respetan – Aseguró con vehemencia – Y si callaron fue porque yo se los exigí, a todos ellos.

Es probable que hayan sido verdad sus palabras. No obstante, no iba a creerlas; estaba confundido, dolido, vencido, furioso, y porque simple y sencillamente no quería hacerlo.

En conclusión, era el desastre que jamás he sido.

Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento oscuro sobresalió de entre todos los demás.

Desatando muchos otros _¡Ese bastardo, hijo de…!_

– ¿Es de él, no es cierto? ¡Esperas un hijo del imbécil de Esbra! – Si sentí celos antes, no se comparaban con lo que experimentaba ahora. Esto era mucho más fuerte y lóbrego – ¿Tanto me odias, Rose? – Grité – Tanto es tu odio que no fuiste capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Me lo hubieras dicho el mismo día que nos reencontramos y en ese instante habría desaparecido de tu vida para que fueras feliz con _él_ – Me situé delante de ella, tan exaltado que mi mente no procesaba lo que mi boca escupía – Te prometo no matarlo, pero de una paliza no se salva. Con su cara de yo no fui y su absurdo entusiasmo con mis estúpidas hazañas… ¡Fui su maldito chiste!

Al menos tuve la triste satisfacción de verla herida.

Por cruel que se escuche quería que se sintiera como yo lo hacía. Y me odiaba por ello.

– ¡Zedrik no tiene nada que ver en esto! – _¿¡CÓMO!?_ No había rastro de mentira en la que fuera su segunda revelación. La que terminó por rematarme – Él y yo no tenemos nada que no sea amistoso. No es el padre de mi hijo y eso es algo que como dije, no te incumbe. Este bebé… es mío y solo mío.

Acunó con tanto amor su vientre que la sola imagen me lanzó sin retorno a lo más profundo del abismo.

Y si no era de él, _¿de quién demonios era?_

 _¿De Sasha… de alguien más?_

 _¿A quién se entregó?_

 _¿Quién carajos era el padre de su hijo?_

– ¿Entonces cómo es que…? – Me limpié el agua del rostro, como si eso pudiera aclarar mis ideas. Y sí, lo admito, también barrí algunas lágrimas – Yo… necesito pensar – _Y alejarme de aquí_ – No sé qué… olvídalo y ve a casa.

Aún en shock le di la espalda y mis pies comenzaron la tortura de alejarme de ella.

* * *

Desearía odiarla, habría hecho las cosas más fáciles…

… _pero no puedo._

¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de aborrecer lo que más ama en el mundo?

Rose es lo más preciado para mí, mucho más que mi propia alma. La cual posee completamente, aunque haya estado maldita.

Ella fue mi ancla en los momentos más crueles de mi vida; pese a que no se lo demostré. Es mi razón de querer seguir adelante. Por ello mi desesperación por encontrarla y mi insistencia por recuperarla.

 _Pero ahora…_ no estaba seguro de que alguna vez sucedería.

Si debía sentir odio, era por mí mismo. Porque si existe un culpable, ese soy yo.

Si no la hubiera alejado, despreciado cruelmente sus sacrificios, si no la hubiera puesto en tanto dolor, nada de esto habría sucedido _¡Infierno!_ Casi la empujo a la cama de otro… aunque pensándolo bien, se podría decir que lo hice. Solo que no se trató de Ivashkov.

 _Si hubiera…_ él hubiera no existe y me perseguirá por siempre.

La abandoné cuando más la necesitaba y estúpidamente renuncié a lo que creí nunca iba a poder tener debido a nuestro estatus social.

Inicié caminando y terminé corriendo sin rumbo por no sé cuánto tiempo. Solo con mis malditos pensamientos.

 _Y pensar que llegué a creer que todo se arreglaría; que podríamos contra cualquier obstáculo._ Hoy… solo quería olvidar – ¡Aghr!

Observé mis nudillos ensangrentados y astillados por el árbol en el que descargué mi coraje _¡Mierda!_

– No pensé que te vería de nuevo tan pronto – Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta de que mis pasos me devolvieron a casa de Oksana – Ven, parece que necesitas remiendo.

Y así lo creía, pero nada tenía que ver con el destrozo de mi mano.

Sentía el pecho atacado. No obstante, algo en el tono de su voz me hizo acceder sin protestar. Sí utilizó coacción, la verdad es que no me importó.

Me llevó hasta la sala e hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento – Aquí está el botiquín – Dijo Mark, entregándoselo a su mujer. Lo que tristemente me recordó a la forma en la que Rose se manejaba con Lissa cuando compartían el vínculo.

– Tu mano – La moroi no me dio tiempo de negarme a sanar mis heridas con su magia – Dimitri, hay una energía muy negativa a tu alrededor ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? – Limpió con una gasa los restos de sangre y suciedad.

Suspiré deshonrosamente fuerte – Quizá también necesites un trago – Ofreció Mark, levantándose y acercando dos vasos de enérgico vodka.

Me entregó uno y bebí hasta la última gota. No porque quisiera ahogar mis penas en alcohol, sino porque quería deshacer el nudo que obstruía mi garganta.

– Está embarazada – Susurré ganándome miradas sorpresivas, mismas que me negué a corresponder. No pretendía exponerla o divulgar algo tan personal que obviamente no ha querido revelar, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema – Roza espera un bebé, el hijo de alguien más y… – Frustrado me pasaba las manos por el cabello enredado – Siento que el mundo se me vino encima otra vez.

– Dimitri… – Lo intentó ella.

– Y la culpa en su mayoría es mía. Aunque el saberlo no lo hace más fácil, al contrario – Mis hombros cayeron – Me he dedicado a tomar decisiones equivocas ¡Una tras otra! La desprecié a tal punto que la orillé a marcharse, a esconderse de mí y los que ama – Reí sin humor – Y todavía ilusamente llegué a pensar que había esperanza para alguien como yo. Que la recuperaría y que podría seguir adelante con mi vida, con ella a mi lado. Rose Hathaway es la fuerza que me impulsa, sin ella ¿qué se supone que haga?

– Aún hoy hay esperanza – Aseguró – El que las circunstancias hayan cambiado no significa que la batalla este perdida – Negué profusamente – ¿No lo crees? Entonces, responde esto: ¿La amas?

– Más que a nada en el mundo – No dudé.

– ¿Te ama?

Exhalé – ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

– Sí lo haces – Sonrió cómplice – Ella te adora. Te lo decimos nosotros que vivimos de cerca parte de su encrucijada por liberarte. Lo que hizo por ti es una prueba inequívoca. Dices que es tu fortaleza, pero no te has dado cuenta de que tú eres la suya. Tanto es así que la inspiraste a viajar a un país desconocido, con gente y un idioma que no manejaba, y en donde se ganó más de algún enemigo. Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es – Me sentía peor porque no le he agradecido como realmente se merece – Sabes que es la mujer que amas, que la quieres en tu vida y que tendrá un bebé… – Tosió – ¿Esta con el padre?

– Al parecer no.

Para este punto mi respiración era normal.

– ¿Le crees?

Asentí – Sí.

Fue turno de Mark – Dios actúa de maneras misteriosas, Dimka. Sabes tan bien como yo que los guardianes no debemos pensar en cosas como el amor o en formar una familia. Todo para que sea más sencillo aceptar "nuestra misión en la vida". Entonces no crees que esto puede ser una oportunidad… _tu oportunidad._ La cuestión es, ¿la aceptarías con un bebé?

– ¡Es que no lo sé! – Me levanté y les di la espalda, suspirando por enésima vez en la última hora.

– Creo que conoces la respuesta, está en tu corazón – Cambió el tono – Y eres consciente de que la criatura no tiene la culpa.

Froté mi cara – Lo soy.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que verdaderamente te molesta?, ¿qué hay en tu cabeza que no deja en paz a tu corazón?

– ¡El engaño! – Admití – ¿Cómo pudo… cuando dice que me ama? No le falté pese a que no teníamos nada formalizado. Ni siquiera cuando fui strigoi – Percibía sus miradas en mí – ¿Parece increíble? Pues así fue, mi furia por haber sido convertido en contra de mi voluntad era más fuerte que cualquier deseo o placer que pudiera llegar a asentir. Ansiaba el poder, sobresalir de entre todos para no rendirle cuentas a nadie. Pero sobre todo, del desgraciado que me arruinó la vida. Deseaba degradarlo, vencerlo y humillarlo para después someterlo a una muerte terriblemente dolorosa – Respiré profundamente – Admito que las jóvenes no perdían el tiempo para tontear conmigo, pero no sucumbí ante ninguna y cuando insistían más de la cuenta, pues… ya se imaginarán el final que tuvieron. Además, no había más mujer en mi mente retorcida que Roza, fue a la única que llegué a anhelar de una manera oscura y…

Detuve mis recuerdos. Era un maldito desastre.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable lo delató su alta y corpulenta figura, el largo de su vestimenta, el tono de su piel, su andar relajado y las dagas negras que se pasaba de mano en mano – Tafari…

El desgraciado avanzaba plácidamente por media avenida y hasta se daba el lujo de silbar siniestramente, mientras una veintena de sus secuaces dejaban destrozos a su paso.

Nosotros no desaceleramos – El objetivo es llegar a la casa, pero si algo se interpone en tu camino… ¡elimínalo! – Mandé con estaca en mano.

– Sasha es el único que estaba ahí conmigo. Los chicos están a unas diez cuadras, ya vienen para acá – Respondió Zedrik. Yo no traía intercomunicador, ya que no vi necesidad de utilizarlo hoy – Pavel se encarga de tu padre y ya dio aviso a los guardianes que se prestarían como apoyo para la cazadora. Atayán y Dimitri no responden.

El solo escuchar su nombre me dolía demasiado.

 _¡Para de una vez!_

Eliminé el sentimiento, pues mi prioridad era mantener a la familia a salvo y la vida de mi bebé – Diles lo que acabo de decirte, pero que no duden en ayudar si ven a alguien en problemas – Así lo hizo.

Aquello era un caos.

Gritos, llantos y cosas destruyéndose se escuchaban sin cesar por todo el barrio. Erizándome la piel, hirviéndome la sangre y haciéndome vacilar con mi resolución.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Quería desesperadamente ser de ayuda, pero me era imposible y eso me hacía sentir jodidamente impotente.

" _Sabes que no puedes salvarlos a todos",_ vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Dimitri.

Estuve de acuerdo con él porque sé que no tengo ningún tipo de súper poder. No obstante, enfrentar una realidad así es realmente duro. Nadie tendría que pasar por elegir a quién salvar y a quién no.

Llegué justo a tiempo para impedir que un strigoi brincara la pequeña barda del jardín delantero de las Belikovas.

Lo estaqué por la espalda y con tal fuerza que el pico de plata salió por su pecho – ¡Wow!

– ¡Ahora no Zedrik, entra!

Me giré para ver la sonrisa macabra de Tafari, quien continuó sin apresurar el paso.

Entramos a la casa, se encontraban reunidos en la sala. Más de alguna con temor en sus facciones. Si no por ellas mismas, por los pequeños presentes.

– ¿Roza, qué está pasando? – Preguntó Olena muy nerviosa, mientras veía la sangre en mi mano y estaca – ¿Y Dimka? – Cerré detrás de mí, la miré y negué ligeramente.

Sin embargo, no me enganché en eso.

Había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones y el liderazgo. Puesto que esto seguía siendo mi misión – Sasha, Zedrik ¡Atranquen la puerta! Somos la única resistencia en lo que llega la caballería.

– También quiero ayudar – Dijo Vika.

– ¡Y lo harás! – Le aseguré – Serás la última barrera de seguridad, mantendrás a Yeva, a Olena y a los niños a salvo.

Karolina abrió un armario y de la parte superior sacó dos cajas de aluminio, que por dentro estaban acolchadas por terciopelo guinda y en donde reposaban los recuerdos más útiles de su tiempo en Sn. Basilio – Aquí están nuestras viejas estacas – Le pasó una a su hermana Sonya – Aún tenemos algo práctica.

– Me encantan las mujeres con iniciativa – Opinó Sasha. Quizás tratando de aligerar la evidente tensión, pero eso no significaba que estuviera fuera de lugar.

– Discúlpenlo, se cayó de pequeño. Una gran cantidad de veces, por eso no se da cuenta de que estamos bajo ataque – _¡Poof!_ Más ruidos procedentes de afuera – ¡No hay tiempo! Yeva, Olena: lleven a los niños a la habitación de Dimitri – Opté por ese lugar porque es el que tiene mejor ubicación en la casa – Enciérrense ahí y manténganse alejados de las ventanas. Vika, tu posición es exactamente afuera de esa puerta. Sonya, te quedas a mitad del pasillo superior; Karolina, justo en lo alto de la escalera – Me volví a mis compañeros – Nosotros nos encargamos de la planta baja…

– Pero yo también quiero ayudar, tía Roza – Dijo Paul, siendo casi arrastrado por su madre – ¡Soy el mejor de la clase, mi maestro lo dice! – Supe entonces que si era solo una milésima parte de lo que es Dimitri, no desistiría.

Por lo que me dirigí a la bolsa que contiene las herramientas para mis prácticas matinales y saqué de ella una estaca de madera – Tú serás el guardián de las niñas, Paul – Le entregué el que sabía era un artefacto insignificante contra los strigoi – ¡Protégelas! – Asintió con una determinación que me causó escalofríos.

Todos corrieron a sus posiciones. De pronto, la puerta principal comenzó a cimbrarse debido a los fuertes golpes que recibía.

 _¡Crash!_ Cristales rompiéndose – ¡Nada… absolutamente nada sube por esas escaleras! ¿Estamos?

Sasha y Zedrik asintieron con sus participaciones en mano – ¡Roza! – Karo me lanzó las sai.

Asentí en agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que ajustaba mis armas y reforzaba la faja que protege mi vientre. Tenía miedo y no de lo que estaba por enfrentar, sino porque no tenía a Shadow conmigo. Él es el que se encarga de proteger mi zona baja.

 _Mamá está aquí bebé, ella no dejará que te ocurra nada,_ pensé.

La puerta cedió y al instante entraron cuatro de ellos. A uno le lancé una de mis sai, dañándolo en el cuello y distrayéndolo para estacar a otro antes de terminar el trabajo. No les dimos la oportunidad de traspasar el recibidor – ¡Novatos! – Exclamó Sasha.

– Manda a sus peones – Levanté mis armas – No se confíen, pretende debilitarnos.

Un estruendo volvió a distraernos – Es la puerta trasera – Dijo Karolina.

Nos replegamos para mantener vigiladas ambas entradas. De pronto, teníamos a ocho strigoi frente a nosotros.

– ¿Dónde está el persa cuando se le necesita? – Peleaba contra dos varones, siempre a la defensiva y con golpes mortales.

– ¡O el ruso enorme! – Zedrik desvió el ataque de una chica.

– ¡O el mugroso saco de pulgas! – Sasha aventó un cadáver para lanzarse a otro strigoi.

Dos más entraron y fue cuando Karolina literalmente se arrojó de las escaleras para derribarlos. Corrí a ayudarla y juntas los eliminamos.

– Denis, Artur y Lev están cerca – Dijo el moroi – No les es fácil acercarse – De pronto, se oyó un aullido agudo _¡Shadow!_ Provocando el nerviosismo y un chillido espantoso procedente de los muertos vivientes. Lo que nos facilitó acabar con el resto para que después ambos hombres volcaran los pesados sofás sobre el marco principal, taponeándolo – Atayán está aquí, dice que se encarga de despejar un poco la delantera.

– Vuelve a tu posición Karolina – Dijo Sasha, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para revisar un pequeño rasguño que recibió.

Los ruidos de la batalla eran cada vez más intensos.

– ¿Qué hacemos, pastelito? – Realmente no estaba segura.

Tenía dos opciones: salir y ayudar al resto del equipo o quedarme y proteger a la familia de mi bebé.

Sin embargo, el destino no me permitió decidir. Pues hubo gritos y cristales rotos en la planta alta – ¡Los niños! – Exclamó Karo con horror, dirigiéndose a la antigua habitación de su hermano.

– ¡Quédate aquí Sasha! – Corrí con Zedrik detrás y al entrar nos encontramos con que cada una tenía un contrincante y otro estaba por entrar.

Olena y Yeva estaban arrinconadas con las niñas en brazos y Paul valientemente posicionado delante de ellas, mientras su abuela lo retenía del suéter. Pero no creo que él lo notara.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Zedrik abordó al nuevo intruso cuando dos más hicieron acto de presencia. Me abalancé sobre uno, degollando con las sai y estancándolo en el pecho.

– ¡No, Paul! – Chilló Olena.

El niño marchó hacia el segundo strigoi, quien atrevido se dirigía hacia el rincón donde se resguardaba a las niñas. Karolina gritó, expresando el miedo que sentí.

Entonces comencé a sentir algo muy parecido a lo que experimenté cuando encontramos a Vika. No puedo describirlo, es como una sensación de querer estar en dos lugares a la vez.

La bombilla de la habitación tronó, una ligera descarga me atravesó de pies a cabeza, el ambiente cambió por completo, el aire se percibía pesado, un ruido muy parecido a un anillo rayando una pizarra zumbaba de menos a más, mi visión se volvía oscura…

– Ellos están aquí – Murmuró Yeva.

Los strigoi se detuvieron y de la penumbra emergió una sombra que atacó al muerto frente al niño – ¡Corre, Paul! – Exclamé.

Y así lo hizo. No obstante, salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la planta baja _¡No!_ Me percaté de que las chicas terminaran con sus atacantes y prácticamente volé detrás del pequeño.

Llegué abajo y Sasha batallaba con su propio strigoi.

– ¡Tía Roza, por aquí! – Me llamó desde el jardín trasero.

Salí con los sentidos todavía turbos – Paul, tienes que volver y…

– ¡Wow! – Me interrumpió – ¡Mira! – Señaló el corredor que daba a la calle.

La cual estaba tapizada de cadáveres.

Visualicé a los chicos, a algunos guardianes desconocidos, pero nuestra atención se la robó Atayán. Quien con su cuchilla tenía múltiples cuerpos a su alrededor.

– No es propio de ti esconderte, cazadora – Su voz oscura resonó – Esta no es manera de recibir viejos amigos.

Situé a Paul protectoramente detrás de mí – Disculpa mis modales, Tafy. Aunque me siento en la necesidad de recordarte que eres tú el que se ha estado escondiendo de mí.

Se carcajeó – Has estado muy cerca, pero tendrás que aprender que yo siempre gano.

Decidí conversar sinsentido, pero en realidad ganaba tiempo. Formulando la manera de vencerlo, pues tenía todo en contra: su altura, peso, fuerza y mi embarazo.

– Descuida, te agradezco el ahorro de trabajo. Sin embargo, yo misma le prenderé fuego _al purgatorio._ Esto… – Punteé – … el ataque a esta ciudad no quedará impune. Y si alguno de ustedes queda con vida, que pase la voz, porque las consecuencias serán terribles.

– ¿Quién lo dice… tú? – Se burló – El kuru'l estará encantado con el regalo que tengo para él. Se mostraba indeciso en arremeter contra esta insignificante ciudad, supongo que en el fondo es nostálgico – Tiró su capa, poniéndose en posición ofensiva y amenazándonos con sus dagas – Descuida, no te mataré. Pero los verás morir lentamente a ellos.

Paul retrocedió un paso – Sobre mi…

¡Auuuuuuu!

Shadow llegó para situarse frente a mí, gruñendo con agresividad y mostrando sus colmillos teñidos en rojo intenso.

Al mismo tiempo que Atayán literalmente descendía del cielo – ¡Ponlo a salvo, Rose! – Dijo refiriéndose a Paul – Yo me encargo de entretener a nuestro huésped.

Asentí – ¿Dónde está tu amo, persa? ¿Dónde está _Zmey_?

Nos alejé de ahí, decidiendo no entrar a la casa porque justo en ese momento una idea vino a mi cabeza. Peligrosa, pero _él_ tenía que estar aquí – Paul, necesito que hagas algo muy valiente por mí ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

– Sí, tía Roza – El chico era todo corazón y valentía.

– Toma tu bici y ve en busca de tu tío, pero pase lo que pase no dejes de pedalear ¡No te detengas! Shadow ira contigo, él te protegerá – Lo llamé – Busca a Dimitri y cuida de él – Le señalé a Paul, llevándolos hasta su transporte y guiándolos para que salieran por la parte trasera. Lo más alejado del peligro – Dile Buria, tu tío sabrá qué hacer – Besé su frente y los vi desaparecer entre los arbustos.

 _Espero no estarme equivocando._

Vi mis cosas del entrenamiento en el jardín y corrí en busca del maldito intercomunicador.

– ¡Takat, reporten!

– Han llegado más tutores, tenemos el frente prácticamente controlado – Habló Denis.

– La casa está despejada – Anunció Sasha – Estoy con las damas en otra habitación de la planta alta. Viktoria y Nikolai me respaldan. Karolina quiere saber cómo se encuentra su hijo, desde aquí no tenemos visibilidad.

Tragué – Dile que está a salvo – Cambié el tema – ¿Y Zedrik?

– ¡Estoy aquí, Buffy! – Salió de la casa, se veía golpeado por el cansancio.

– Debiste quedarte allá arriba.

– ¿Qué? Y perderme toda la diversión, no.

– ¡Yo no vine a pelear contigo persa, vine por ella! – Me señaló, atrayendo de nuevo mi atención.

– Pues ven por mí, Tafy. Estas acabado y tu jefe es el siguiente – Me preparé para su ataque.

Sonrió con malevolencia – Si crees que han ganado estas muy equivocada, cazadora. Esto es solo el principio.

– Rose… – Llamó Artur – Vienen más, salen del bosque.

Miré a mi oponente, quien se jactaba desvergonzadamente.

– Se metieron con la chica equivocada.

Me lancé contra él. Golpes fuertes y contundentes a sus piernas, mi mejor oportunidad consistía en derrumbarlo para después aniquilarlo.

Zedrik y Atayán se encargaban de los strigoi que pretendían acceder a la casa.

Tafari tuvo algunos éxitos, pero ninguno en mi zona baja. Por mi parte, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con las sai. Sus brazos y espalda se encontraban llenos de múltiples cortes, pero el pecho casi estaba intacto – Peleas bien – Dio un paso atrás – Sin embargo, siento que te estas conteniendo. Proteges mucho tu estómago. Acaso estas lesionada o… – Zedrik utilizaba su magia de tierra para derribar a sus oponentes. No obstante, la tierra cimbrándose comenzaba a marearme y eso no era nada bueno. El strigoi lo notó y aprovechó la oportunidad para barrer mis piernas, hacerme caer y acorralarme cual presa – Te lo dije, siempre gano…

De pronto, el peso que ejercía su cuerpo sobre el mío desapareció – ¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!

Me levanté lo más rápido que mis mareos me permitieron.

Entré en shock al ver a la persona que tenía frente a mí.

– ¿Mamá?

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Observé por algún tiempo el vaso vacío del único trago que había bebido.

– Tal vez tengan razón. Quiero a Roza en mi vida y si bien es cierto que siempre he anhelado por una familia y ella no está con el padre de su hijo – Me encogí de hombros – Nadie dijo que sería perfecto ¿no? – Me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana – Lo importante es que no debo saltar a conclusiones precipitadas, necesito llegar a un acuerdo con lo que pienso y siento. Y para hacerlo debo tener la cabeza bien fría.

– Y con el corazón, también debes tomarlo en cuenta – Aconsejó Oksana. Me sentía más relajado y en control. No obstante, todavía tenía una extraña sensación que no me dejaba en paz – Te sigue incomodando algo – Aseguró.

 _Juro que el tema de las auras es muy inoportuno para alguien como yo._

Me volví hacía ellos – Es extraño, siento como si…

¡Auuuuuuu!

– ¿Shadow? – Me giré bruscamente y vi dos pequeñas siluetas que se aproximaban por el sendero.

Mark se acercó – ¿Qué es eso?

– Es el lobo de Rose y… ¿Paul?

Salimos inmediatamente, yo con el mal presentimiento en aumento. El cual se fue por la borda cuando vi el estado en el que venía mi sobrino.

Bañado en sudor, con algunos rasguños y muy exhausto.

Pero Shadow estaba empapado en sangre.

 _¿Qué diablos pasó?_ , pensé.

– ¡Tío Dimka! – Pretendió gritar – ¡Buria!

* * *

~•~•~•~•~•~

Quiero aprovechar este medio para dar mi más sentido pesar a todas las familias que resultaron afectadas por el desafortunado incidente que ocurrió en un colegio de la ciudad de Nuevo León.

Mis oraciones están con todos ellos.

Es muy lamentable y alarmante que chicos tan jóvenes, con toda una vida por delante y un montón de potencial, lo desperdicien en creencias absurdas y peligrosas que ponen en riesgo su vida y las de los demás.

Es triste darse cuenta que el futuro de nuestro país está lejos de ser el que querían nuestros padres para nosotros, y nosotros para nuestros hijos. Como docente me preocupa, porque más allá de querer jóvenes eruditos, deseo formar gente de bien. Con valores y actitudes positivas; que mucha falta nos hacen.

Papás: cuiden a sus hijos, son el tesoro más grande que Dios les ha dado y no todos tenemos esta bendición. Valórenlos, edúquenlos y ámenlos teniendo en cuenta la clase de persona que quieren que sean en un futuro. No les den a manos llenas, ni traten de llenar vacíos con las "mejores marcas".

Chicos: valoren sus vidas, sus familias, su salud. Si quieren cambiar al mundo comiencen por ustedes mismos. Piensa positivo, actúa con respeto y responsabilidad. Crea, imagina y genera paz. Solo así verás un cambio verdadero.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Nota y cambiando el orden de ideas: realmente espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, déjame todas tus impresiones en forma de comentarios.

Es muy probable que la semana que viene no publique puesto que voy a trabajar ambos turnos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlas colgadas.

Un beso, Isy.

Y saludos hasta Nicaragua =)


	26. Capítulo 23

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 23

 _Dimitri_

Tiempo atrás había escuchado la expresión: "el hígado se me fue a los pies", pero no creo haberla experimentado nunca.

 _Hasta el día de hoy…_

– ¡Tío Dimka! ¡Buria!

Bajé del pórtico con el corazón en la garganta.

– ¿Dónde escuchaste eso, Paul? – Me resistía a creer aquello que oí perfectamente.

Saltó de su transporte a unos metros de mí, que bien podrían haber sido algunos pasos. Arrojándolo con fuerza al camino de piedra.

– La tía Roza me pidió que te buscara y que dijera Buria… – Limpió el sudor de su frente, retirando también el cabello que se le aferraba al rostro – … dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer.

Me quedé de piedra, algo de esa magnitud no podría haber pasado a un lugar como este. Levanté la mirada y vi que Shadow nos daba la espalda; permaneciendo en posición de ataque mientras vigilaba la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

El ver más de cerca la sangre negruzca que cubría su pelaje fue como una fuerte bofetada que me despertó del aturdimiento.

– ¿Quién te la dio? – Mark cuestionó a mi sobrino, quien en jadeos trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Esto? – Levantó una de las estacas de roble que utilizamos en las practicas con el equipo – Me la dio Roza… – Escuchar de nuevo su nombre fue el interruptor que me empujó a actuar.

Me arrodillé frente a él – ¿Cuéntame exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?

– ¿Pasó? – Me miró confundido – No lo entiendes, tío Dimka ¡Hay strigois en todo el pueblo! Muchos, muchos de ellos.

Mi cerebro obviamente seguía en sobrecarga.

Hice contacto visual con Mark – Iré por el auto – Oksana se unió a nosotros – ¡No! – Él negó; me pude imaginar lo que le había dicho por medio del vínculo – Quédate aquí con el niño y el lobo, estarán más seguros.

– Tengo que ir, habrá heridos y sabes que puedo ser de ayuda – Vino a mi mente una de las tantas imágenes que he intentado arrancarme de la memoria. Involucraba un puente y… _fantasmas_ – ¡Auuuuuuu! – Además, él es el guardián de Roza, tiene que estar con ella.

– Oksana tiene razón en ambos puntos – Interrumpí girándome hacia el lobo – ¡Regresa con Rose, Shadow! – Tomé la mano de Paul dirigiéndonos al coche – Vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Reconozco que no era una de mis ideas más brillantes; exponer a una moroi y a un niño a una invasión strigoi. No obstante, la idea de dejarlos solos tampoco me terminaba de convencer.

Fui de copiloto. Mark no lo dijo, pero intuí que presentía que no me encontraba cien por ciento concentrado. Y no se equivocaba del todo. Tenía claro que al llegar ahí sería todo negocio y haría mi trabajo sin vacilar. Pero ahora, no podía dejar de pensar que de no haberme ido en la forma y momento en que lo hice, habría estado ahí para mi familia y para _Roz…_ Rose.

– ¿Vas armado, Dimka?

– Siempre – Respondí, suprimiendo mis pensamientos.

 _Por ahora…_

– Bien, tengo algunos repuestos en la cajuela ¡Por si acaso! – Miró a Oksana por el retrovisor.

Me volví para ver a mi sobrino con estaca en mano. La sujetaba con fuerza, con el conocimiento de que su vida y las de los demás dependían de ello. Una de las muchas lecciones en las que le hacía hincapié cuando llegábamos a charlar por teléfono.

Nos observó con gran atención en los dos entrenamientos que llegamos a tener y pidió en más de una ocasión dejarlo participar.

Honestamente me asusta el no encontrar miedo en sus facciones. Supongo que es la primera vez que ve un strigoi en vivo y a todo color, y lo único que puedo encontrar en él es determinación.

– ¡Paul, reporte! – Me miró con sorpresa y emoción, pero al verme inmerso en mi papel guardián recompuso su reacción para tratar de igualarla con la mía.

– Habíamos llegado a casa; el guardián rubio nos reunió en la sala cuando inició la invasión. Roza y Zedrik no tardaron en llegar, ella entró con la mano chorreando de sangre – Me tensé al pensar que podría estar herida – Luego nos dio a cada uno un puesto, mamá sacó sus antiguas apuestas y nos preparamos para ser atacados. Yeva, la abuela y las niñas eran mis cargos. Nos resguardamos en tu alcoba; pudimos escuchar mucho movimiento en la planta baja. De repente, la ventana fue destrozada e irrumpieron dos de ellos; la tía Vika entró seguida de Sonya. Cuando menos lo esperamos todas estaban ocupadas, pero ellos seguían entrando y fue cuando la tía Roza hizo algo increíble con una sombra que se abalanzó contra el strigoi que se dirigía a las niñas. Ella y yo terminamos en el patio trasero desde donde pudimos ver bien la batalla de la calle. Tu compañero, Atayán creo, tenía un montón de cuerpos a sus pies… – Tragó – Fue entonces cuando llegó él.

– ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

– De un strigoi muy alto, fuerte y de color – Esta vez noté miedo en sus ojos – ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Murmuró concentrándose – No lo recuerdo tío Dimka, pero tiene unas dagas negras.

Personalmente no lo conocía, pero Rose y los chicos ya me habían hablado de él – Tafari.

 _¿Podría estar el kuru'l ahí?_

No le pedía a Mark que acelerara porque ya íbamos a exceso de velocidad.

Paul asintió – Le dijo que se la llevaría a su jefe y que nos mataría a todos nosotros – Oksana lo rodeó con su brazo – Justo en ese momento llegaron Shadow y Atayán. Y fue cuando la tía Roza me envió a buscarte, me dijo que no me detuviera hasta encontrarte y que su lobo cuidaría de mí. Nos alejó de la batalla, pero pude ver cómo iban saliendo más strigois del bosque.

– ¿Estaba ahí el equipo completo? – Comencé a sentir pánico de saberlos superados en número.

Asintió – Sí y también más guardianes que no conozco, pero no creo que sean suficientes. Los malos eran muchos más.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un instante – Cariño, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices: hizo algo increíble con una sombra?

Se encogió de hombros – Su cabello lucía chistoso y sus ojos se pusieron muy negros. La bombilla estalló y un chirrido comenzó a oírse ¡No lo sé, fue muy raro! Pues de repente la sombra se encontraba muy cerca del strigoi…

– ¡Dios santo! – Expresó Mark.

Regresé la mirada al frente para ver las calles que recorrí durante muchos años para llegar a casa. La cual se encontraba bloqueada por al menos ochos agresivos strigois.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Oksana.

– Acelerar…

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– ¿Mamá?

A pesar de mi desliz por haberla llamado así frente a este tipo de "público", la mujer se mantuvo protectora delante de mí.

– Después… – Fue su única respuesta.

 _¡Genial, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas!_

– Hoy debo estar de suerte ¡La ilustre Janine Hathaway, madre de la cazadora! – Me coloqué junto a ella, ajustando mi chaqueta en el proceso. Tafari abandonó su postura defensiva, pero nunca sus dagas – Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente – Tocó la cicatriz que adorna su ceja izquierda – Pero ya lo dejaremos para después – Al parecer el tipo tenía problemas con toda la familia – Admito que te subestimé… _Rosemarie_ – Sonrió con malicia – Porque ese tu nombre, ¿no es así? Eres la chica de Sn. Vladimir, aquella que se fue a vivir al mundo humano para mantener a salvo a la última de los Dragomir – Hizo una pausa dramática – Espera… ya no es así. Encontraste más linaje real, pero descuida, ya trabajamos en ello – Me tensé, sujetando con más fuerza mis armas – También recuerdo haber escuchado que realizaste tus primeras muertes sin estar prometida. Imagina la fama que tendrás cuando…

Dejó la idea en el aire. Sin embargo, entendí perfecto la intensión.

– ¿Cuándo qué, Tafy? Cuando me obliguen a unirme a su absurdo ejército – Me miró con sorpresa que ocultó rápidamente – ¡Oh, sí! Conozco bien sus retorcidas intensiones, tengo la lista en mi poder – _O al menos un pedazo de ella,_ aunque no iba a mencionárselo – ¡Ya ves! El plan del kuru'l no es tan perfecto.

– Insignificancias – Alardeó.

– ¡Terminemos con esto, Rosemarie! – Expresó mi madre.

Él retomó su postura – Vaya, debes tener prisa porque acabe contigo dhampir – Luego se dirigió a ambas – Ahora me pregunto, a cuál de las dos derrotar primero.

– Créeme cuando te digo que nada de eso va a pasar – Se agazapó un poco más – ¿Estas lista?

– Siempre – Respondí.

Zedrik y Atayán se nos unieron – También nosotros.

– Recuerden, no lo maten – Instruí – Aún quiero respuestas.

Janine fue la primera en arrojarse, seguida de cerca por Amir y su gran cuchilla. Para después unírmeles yo, no sin antes darle una mirada a Zedrik para que se tomara unos minutos y descansara. El uso excesivo de su magia parecía comenzar a afectarle en serio.

Mi madre tuvo buenos éxitos, pero el strigoi era bueno ocultando su pecho.

De pronto, Lev llegó corriendo – ¡Tu padre está aquí!

 _¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo aquí?,_ pensé.

Tafari retrocedió bruscamente – ¿Padre? – Me observó un instante, limpiándose con el pulgar el labio reventado – _Zmey…_ como dije, mi día de suerte – Sin más, salió por el pasillo que da a la calle.

Ignorando el cansancio que comenzaba a experimentar, fui tras él.

Para este punto la lluvia había cesado completamente, dejando a su paso una brisa fresca. No obstante, el ambiente afuera era otro, ahí podía sentirse el calor proveniente de una multitud.

Aquellas siete u ocho cuadradas en donde jugaban los niños por la mañana, se transformaron radicalmente en un campo de batalla.

Guardianes en pleno combate y guerreros caídos. Así como también, mujeres valientes de la comuna que decidieron exponerse para arrastrar a nuestros heridos fuera del peligro. Prendiendo hogueras en los tambos de basura para que no faltara la luz.

Instintivamente localicé al equipo, ellos se replegaban.

Puede ser que hubiera más cuerpos strigoi que dhampir sobre el asfalto. Sin embargo, ellos no dejaban de llegar.

Y no podía ver a Abe por ningún lado – ¡Atayán, busca al viejo! – Se fue al instante – ¡Zedrik, vuelve a la casa!

– Estaré bien, aún tengo un haz bajo la manga – De su chaqueta sacó una bolsa de sangre – Bueno, no es exactamente una carta y tampoco estaba bajo mi manga. Pero no voy a abandonarte mientras pueda mantenerme en pie – Prácticamente engulló el líquido viscoso.

Redirigí mi atención y me coloqué a media calle, con Janine detrás.

– ¡Takat, formación! Guardianes, únanse a las filas.

De un momento a otro, quedamos bando frente a bando. Tafari lideraba uno y yo el otro. Ambos recuperando el aliento y reestructurando posiciones.

Pronto, sentí una presencia conocida a mi derecha, _Pavel._ Vika, Sasha, Nikolai y Atayán venían con él – Está a salvo en la casa y tiene órdenes de irse en caso de ser necesario – Asentí sin apartar la vista de nuestros oponentes, sabiendo a quién se refería.

Calculaba que eran casi el triple de nosotros. Íbamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible _o un milagro._

Entonces, percibí dos figuras que no había visto en medio de tanto alboroto – ¿¡Christian, Mía!? ¿Q… qué diablos hacen aquí? – Miré a mi progenitora – ¡No lo puedo creer, vinieron contigo! ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza?

– ¿Por qué no dejamos los reencuentros felices para otro momento, Buffy? – Zedrik tronó sus nudillos antes de extender sus manos.

– ¡Excelente apodo! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – Ozera me guiñó.

– ¡Quieren callarse! – Mía y yo hablamos a la vez – Y traten de que no los maten – Sugerí.

– Será como en los viejos tiempos, Rose – Christian sostenía un par de bolas de fuego.

– ¡Escuchen bien, hermanos y hermanas! – Rugió Tafari – El persa, Guardián Mazur, Hathaway, Belikov y por supuesto… la cazadora. Permanecen con vida y sin corromper – Sonrió burlonamente en mi dirección – Pueden matar a los demás ¡Ah! y Zmey es mío.

– Sobre mi cadáver – Rechiné los dientes.

– Tus deseos, son órdenes ¡ATAQUEN!

Había visto un montón de películas bélicas en donde ambos clanes se enfrentaban previo a la batalla y el impacto entre los guerreros siempre me pareció impresionante.

Algo así sucedió aquí.

Strigois contra dhampirs y algunos morois locos con ímpetu de lucha. Atravesé todos los pechos que pude encontrar a mi paso; con Christian a mi espalda.

– Si salimos vivos de esto – Apuñalé a una ex-moroi – Recuérdame agradecértelo.

– ¡Te aseguro que lo haré! – Siguió lanzando bolas de fuego a los pálidos rostros. Dándome la apertura suficiente.

De reojo vi a Mía junto a Pavel y a Zedrik con Sasha.

El bastardo de Tafari observaba desde afuera, sin involucrarse en la lucha.

– ¡No creí que fueras un cobarde! – Lo reté y si algo sé que los molesta sobremanera, es precisamente eso – Has venido por mí, pues te estoy esperando.

Me lanzó una daga que desvié con la sai – ¡Auuuuuuu!

Sonreí, pues si Shadow había vuelto solo significaba una cosa _¡Lo encontró!_

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Christian.

Seguí mi camino hacia el líder oponente. Supuse que cortando su cabeza obtendría el control de sus súbditos – Eso… – Degollé a uno – … es mi cachorro – A otro le encajé las sai en las costillas.

– ¿Tu qué demonios?

– No lo haces del todo mal, cazadora. Pero tu esfuerzo no será suficiente, al menos no para ellos – Señaló la casa Belikova.

Giré y lo que vi me paralizó por completo el corazón. Llegaron a ellos; Sonya traía en brazos a Rosella, al igual que Olena a Zoya. Ni Yeva o Karo estaban con ellas y a mi padre lo sujetaban dos strigoi, inmovilizando sus brazos fuertemente por detrás.

– ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlos! – Mi tono fue amenazante.

Me volví para encontrarlo a un paso de mí – Entonces acepta la derrota y ven conmigo. El kuru'l está dispuesto a mantenerte a su lado como su koroleva1 – _¿Qué…?_ Me tendió la mano. En la lejanía pude escuchar el claxon de un auto – Tienes el poder de detener esta masacre y a cambio, prometo no dañar a tus amigos ¡Míralos! Observa a tu alrededor y dime, ¿qué harás?

Vi a mis hombres, cansados pero de pie en su lucha. Al igual que nuestros refuerzos.

No íbamos a ganar – ¡Lo haré!

– Rose… – Protestó el novio de mi mejor amiga.

– Dos cosas: no me interesa ser la reina de nadie y no hay promesa que valga si viene de ti – Tiré las sai – Voy a terminar con esto – Lo supe desde un inicio, nos superaban. Necesitábamos cualquier ayuda que pudiéramos conseguir – Y juro que serás el primero – Shadow se detuvo frente a mí, sin entrar a la batalla. Me concentré en las sensaciones que experimenté hace no tanto tiempo. Tenía que llamarlos, tenían que ayudarme de nuevo – ¡Cúbreme fuego mágico! – Observé a Christian antes de clavar la mirada en los ojos plateados de Shadow.

Y en un instante, las extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a invadirme.

Una rara energía me recorría el cuerpo, el viento sopló más fuerte, las lámparas de la calzada se reventaron y el inquietante sonido comenzó a escucharse por todas partes.

– _Mason_ – Susurré al verlo a un lado de mi lobo, parecía preocupado.

– ¡No lo hagas! – Suplicó.

Pero ya era tarde, la oscuridad nubló mi vista.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– … mete el acelerador hasta el fondo.

– ¡Sujétense allá atrás! – Pidió Mark.

Vi a Oksana proteger con su cuerpo a Paul. El motor del auto bufó, múltiples golpes y gruñidos a nuestro paso, mi ventana se redujo a añicos cuando uno de ellos colapsó a mi costado.

Aquello estaba infestado.

Más adelante conseguimos ver los primeros indicios de la ofensiva, guardianes y strigois fusionados en plena calzada.

Paul tenía razón, no íbamos a ganar – ¿En dónde me estaciono?

Zonifiqué tratando de localizar un punto relativamente fuera del peligro en medio de todo el caos.

Sin embargo, mi atención fue atraída por Rose _¿Qué haces?_ Lanzaba sus sai al suelo para después permanecer inmóvil frente al que supuse es Tafari.

Mark hacía sonar el claxon para prevenir a los tutores y salieran del camino. Distinguí a mi hermana Karolina entre las escasas mujeres que peleaban. Otras prácticamente tiraban de los heridos; con palos y picos como sus únicas armas.

– ¡Abuela! – Exclamó Paul, redirigiendo mi mirada a la casa. Las mantenían como rehenes junto a Abe.

– Aparca ahí – Mandé.

– ¿Dónde?

– Justo en la entrada principal de la casa – Le señalé – ¡Tira la cerca y arroya a esos bastardos! – Me volví hacia el asiento trasero – Derribaron la entrada principal, salgan y vayan dentro – Oksana asintió – En el antiguo almacén hay un automóvil, Paul sabe dónde se encuentran las llaves ¡Sácalas de aquí y no miren atrás! – Me fijé en mi único sobrino – Guardián Belikov… mantenlas a salvo – Afirmó solemne. No obstante, en cuanto derribamos la cerca de madera, la cara de determinación que había mostrado la moroi se transformó en una de terror puro – ¿Qué es…?

– Están aquí… – Dijo con la vista en todas partes – ¡Detenla! Dimitri, detenla o ellos la reclamaran como suya.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Mark atropelló a los strigois que apresaban a Zmey, para después detener el coche y volverse con evidente preocupación hacia su esposa.

– Fantasmas…

Bajé para ser testigo de cómo los strigoi parecían luchar contra algo que la mayoría parecía no notar.

Y digo la mayoría, porque yo sí que era capaz de verlos – ¡Entren a la casa! – Insté a mi familia, mientras Paul se dirigía con mi madre y Sonya – Guardianes, no desperdicien la oportunidad – Sujeté por el cuello al strigoi que apresó a la mujer que me dio la vida – ¡Estáquenlos! – Puse la muestra con rotundidad.

Janine… _¿¡Janine!?_ Se acercó a Abe. Quien tenía algunos golpes, nada de grave. Entonces, un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el lugar.

– ¡Ayúdala, Dimitri! – Oksana se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y con la otra intentaba impedir que acorralaran a Mark – Ellos la quieren y van a lastimarla.

La busqué con la mirada para encontrarla parada exactamente en el mismo sitio, su cabello parecía fluctuar con una energía bastante cargada.

– ¡Ella está embarazada!

Clamó su padre, comenzando una carrera por llegar a Rose. Lanzando bolas de fuego para despejarme el camino, pues a pesar de haber empezado a correr antes que yo, ahora iba muy por delante de él.

Vi con horror como el líder strigoi empuñaba una daga que se disponía a clavarle en el estómago. No tomé importancia de Christian, pues se encontraba a espaldas de Roza alejando a los vampiros desorientados que trataban de alcanzarla.

– ¡Tafari! – Grité, atrayendo su atención y arrojándome después de que Shadow le arrancó la daga.

Luché con todo mi poder, me hervía la sangre de coraje.

Deseaba eliminar al sujeto que intentó arrebatarme _todo_ , extraño sentimiento al que no presté atención.

Nos incorporamos después de un lapso de luchar en el suelo. Las sombras nos rodeaban, dañando a mi oponente. El lobo a mi lado como mi compañero de combate.

– Belikov… es un placer – Escupió sangre – Pero nuestro encuentro tendrá que posponerse – Huyó como el cobarde que era, sabía que podía alcanzarlo con mis habilidades ex-strigoi. Sin embargo, Shadow me lo impidió al jalar la manga de mi pantalón.

Volteé para ver a Abe y a Janine, uno a cada lado de su única hija. Llamándola, pero no consiguiendo ninguna reacción. Pavel se unió poco después, limpiando el sudor y suciedad de su frente.

– Dimka, solo tú puedes traerla de vuelta – Yeva habló con la tranquilidad de que la lucha había terminado.

Tomé mejor la visión de mi… _Rose_. Tenía la vista perdida; los ojos dilatados, casi negros; el cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro; no se movía, apenas y respiraba – ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó su madre.

– ¡No lo sé, mujer! – Respondió Mazur con evidente desesperación – ¿Muchacho? – Se dirigió a mí como si supiera lo que ocurría, pero esto no era ni parecido a lo que le pasó el día del ataque a la Academia.

Me detuve frente a ella y la tomé de los brazos, estaban fríos – ¿Rose? – La sacudí ligeramente – Rose… – Nada – ¡Roza, mírame! – Levanté su barbilla para obligarla a centrarse en mí. Busqué en sus ojos, pero ahí no había nada. Era como si no estuviera – ¡Roza, mírame con un demonio! – Las sombras se desdibujaban.

Entonces en un impulso, la besé. Importándome un carajo todos a nuestro alrededor.

Me separé y noté como sus pupilas regresaban poco a poco a la normalidad.

– Di… ¿Dimitri?

Musitó, tocando suavemente mi mejilla derecha para después, desvanecerse en mis brazos.

* * *

Era una madrugada fría, las mujeres de la comuna improvisaron un campamento rodeado por las hogueras que ellas mismas idearon. Sacaron mantas, ropas abrigadoras y a la antigua usanza, prepararon un guiso caliente para cuidar y atender de los heridos. Dando un trago de vodka a los agotados guerreros.

Nikolai, Denis, Artur y Lev, se dirigieron a sus casas para evaluar los daños. Mientras que en esta, Sasha y Atayán se ofrecieron a reparar momentáneamente las entradas que fueron violadas; mis hermanas acomodaban a los niños para dormir en la alcoba de mi madre y Yeva retomó su tejido como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yo me encontraba tapando la ventana de mi habitación después de haber colocado a Rose sobre mi cama para que Oksana y mamá pudieran valorarla mejor.

– ¿Olena, cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Mazur.

– Parece ser solo un desmayo, pero no puedo asegurarlo – Se oía igual de mortificada que sus verdaderos padres.

– ¿Y él bebé? – Sorprendí a todos los presentes, incluyéndome. Me giré para ver a Janine con la vista clavada en el vientre de su hija. Su rostro era ilegible, como el mío – Tiene tres meses, por lo que el riesgo sigue siendo alto.

Zmey desvió la mirada, quizá por vergüenza.

– Ambas auras siguen iguales que cuando nos vimos por la tarde, aunque ahora puedo notar agotamiento. Necesita reposo – Oksana tenía las manos sobre la pequeña protuberancia – Sin embargo, hay que evaluarlos con el equipo adecuado.

Fue turno de Pavel – He llamado a sus médicos, vienen para acá.

La moroi se excusó para ayudar a los heridos graves. Dejándome con mi madre, Janine, Abe, Pavel, y un profundo y creciente coraje que amenazaba con desbordarse.

Y francamente, no iba a detenerlo.

Crucé los brazos, posicionándome frente al magnate y exhalando, comencé a sacar lo que había en mi pecho.

– ¡Usted lo sabía! – Acusé – Y aun así decidió no ser honesto conmigo, por eso me habló de traición el día que me recibió en Estambul – De nuevo atraje toda la atención – ¿Qué soy, eh? – Levanté la voz, mirando directamente al hombre que había comenzado a respetar de una manera diferente – ¡La tapadera para la deshonra de su hija!

– ¡Dimka! – Mi madre reprendió.

Negué – No, este… _señor_ me hizo creer que me apoyaba en mis inútiles intentos por recuperar a su hija ¡Pero todo fue una maldita mentira! – Mamá intentó calmarme sosteniéndome por el brazo – Seguramente lo que menos quiere para ella es un insignificante dhampir como yo. Con un pasado maldito y un futuro marcado por los señalamientos.

– Las cosas no son así… – Intentó razonar.

Erguí mi presencia – ¿Qué más va a decirme? ¿Qué otra mentira tiene _Zmey_ para mí? – Apunté a Rose – Parece ser un mal que aqueja a la familia…

– ¡Suficiente, ya es suficiente! – Protestó. Pavel quiso disuadirlo al igual que mi madre conmigo, teniendo exactamente el mismo resultado – Y será mejor que no hablemos de deshonras, porque te respeto muchacho y a tu familia. Pero tú más que nadie debe saber que no toleraré una falta de respeto hacia mi hija. De mí puedes decir lo que te plazca, estoy acostumbrado y créeme cuando te digo que no me afectará en lo más mínimo. Yo sé por qué mantuve el secreto y desde que tenías trece años, jamás te he mentido – Su hermano lo liberó de su agarre – No conozco mejor hombre para mi Rosemarie que tú. Así que por muy enojado o frustrado que estés, te pido que no me decepciones.

– ¿Y cómo cree que me siento? – Discutí no importándome a quién me dirigía – Todo se fue al demonio: la ciudad quedó arruinada; Rose está más expuesta que antes porque ahora saben que está embarazada y lo único que llegamos a golpear fueron los orgullos del kuru'l y su mano derecha.

– Descuida, tengo un plan – _¡Por supuesto que lo tiene!_ – Pero ya lo discutiremos después. Eso… si mantienes tu promesa.

– No pienso romperla si eso es lo que está sugiriendo – Janine me miró por primera vez – Y cuando llego a hacerlo, es siempre por una causa mayor.

– Igual que ella – Murmuró la pelirroja, regresando su mirada a la chica que parecía dormir plácidamente.

~•~

El sol no tardó en aparecer en el horizonte a pesar de haber sido una noche bastante larga y tediosa para mí.

Estuve hasta altas horas ayudando en lo que fuera necesario y haciendo rondas consecutivas para comprobar a Rose, ya que por alguna razón no sentí la necesidad de permanecer a su lado. La última vez que lo hice no salió nada bien, aunque creí que tendría el efecto contrario. Sospecho que el ver con mis propios ojos, cada sesenta minutos que seguía durmiendo, era una forma de asegurar que esta vez no huiría a la primera oportunidad.

Tenía… bueno, en realidad no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina, observando la taza de café. El cual probablemente ya estaría helado.

Percibía movimiento, pero no presté atención de las personas – ¡Belikov! – Giré a mi izquierda solo para virar bruscamente hacia la derecha, debido al bofetón que me propinó la pelirroja iracunda. Seguida de un coro de _¡Auch!,_ cortesía de Sasha y Zedrik – ¡Eso es por haberme dejado atrás! Y esto… – Cerré los ojos. Sin embargo, lo único que sentí fue un abrazo fraternal, _creo_ – … por mantenerla a salvo – Se retiró rápidamente – Pavel me ha contado lo que has hecho por ella.

Asentí con la sensación de ardor en la mejilla – ¡Me alegro de que todas nuestras asperezas hayan sido limadas! – Intervino Abe, como si se tratara de cualquier pequeñez.

– ¿Qué? – Janine colocó las manos sobre sus caderas – ¡Esto! – Me señaló – No es ni la tercera parte de lo que pienso hacer contigo. Tienes mucho que explicar, Ibrahim Mazur – Indignada salió rumbo a mi alcoba.

– ¡La traigo muerta! – Sonrió el hombre.

– Muerto terminarás tú si sigues provocándola – Pavel se unió a la plática – Y te lo aseguro, no se lo impediré – Fue entonces cuando noté que el equipo estaba reunido y que mi madre no paraba de ir y venir por elementos para el desayuno.

– ¡En fin! – Mazur apretó el puente de su nariz – El curandero del pueblo, Oksana y Olena aquí presente, creen que Rosemarie se encuentra bien.

– Sin embargo, no despierta – Era indudable la preocupación de Zedrik; Christian y Mía entraron tras de él.

– No nos queda más remedio que esperar – Hablé sin gana – Con Rose siendo shadow Kiss nunca se sabía qué sucedería. Dudo que lo hagamos ahora y como yo lo veo, no creo que este en gran riesgo. Hagamos lo que aconsejó Oksana, dejémosla descansar.

Asintieron – Tendremos otro diagnóstico por la tarde, Olendzki y su esposo arriban a las tres – _Más sorpresas_ – Pero sí le dan el visto bueno, nos trasladaremos a Turquía – Mi madre dejó lo que hacía y se volvió al hombre – Mi propuesta sigue en pie, estaría gustoso de recibirlas en mi casa – Intentó negarse – Al menos por un tiempo, en lo que las reformas de la tuya se fijan.

– No lo sé – Me miró con desconfianza – Nunca hemos dejado el país y las bebés son muy pequeñas. Además no tenemos papeles…

El hombre desestimó sus alegatos – Conmigo nos los necesitas, Olena.

Ozera se aclaró la garganta – Lissa y el Consejo han establecido la fecha para la ceremonia molnija de los tutores que lucharon la noche de ayer. También logró destinar una suma considerable para devolverles a los habitantes lo que perdieron.

Se guardó silencio por las vidas que serían insustituibles.

Pavel consintió poco después – Alessandro llamó, se enteró de lo sucedido y ha movido algunos hilos para inyectar capital a la misma causa. Él quiere hablar contigo más tarde – Se dirigió a mí.

– Me comunicaré después – Volví mi atención a los recién llegados – ¿Cuál es su historia?

– Janine no confiaba en… – La rubia observó con cautela al padre de su amiga – Abe y fuimos sus cómplices para escapar y rastrearlo hasta aquí.

Christian se encogió de hombros – Es Hathaway después de todo.

Zmey no podría estar más orgulloso – Bien, ahora… a lo que nos hemos reunido. El plan a seguir.

* * *

– Abuela, siquiera has considerado ir con nosotros.

No respondió, en cambio siguió sellando una mediana caja de cartón – No, mi lugar es aquí – Palmeó un lugar junto a ella – No te preocupes por esta anciana, Oksana ha acordado visitarme frecuentemente y ayudarme con algunas diligencias.

– No es por eso…

Lo intenté de nuevo. Aunque sabía que la partida la tenía perdida.

Como era de esperarse, desestimó mi comentario – Ya no habrá más ataques a la ciudad si eso es lo que te alarma. Además, solo son un par de días, serán como vacaciones para ellas – Miró la foto familiar.

Levanté una ceja – ¿Estas segura de que aquí ya no corren peligro?

– Muy… como también de que ella despertará, dale tiempo – Puso su mano sobre las mías – Piensa bien las cosas, utiliza el corazón, confía en tu instinto, pero sobre todo Dimka… no dudes de lo evidente – Me miró como si quisiera que descifrara algo, solo que no tenía ni idea de qué – Toma – Me entregó la caja – Llévala siempre contigo y ábrela cuando sientas que sea necesario.

– Sé que harás lo correcto – Mi madre entró – Puede ser duro para ti todo lo que está sucediendo, pero no dudes del amor que esa niña tiene por ti. Nosotras podemos verlo – La abuela asintió.

– Ya no es una niña madre, es una mujer y tendrá un bebé – La derrota acompañó mis palabras.

Besó mi frente – Nadie es perfecto, tú mismo has cometido errores y no digo que ella haya incurrido en uno. Sin embargo, toma a tus hermanas como ejemplos; eres un buen hombre y la amas, por lo tanto, amas a su hijo. También sabes que les puedes dar una buena vida. Hay muchas opciones, solo está en que te decidas.

~•~

Evidentemente me dejaron mucho en qué pensar.

Quiero decir, sí, la amo. Pero no sé cómo me llegue a sentir al verla sostener entre sus brazos al hijo de otro hombre.

 _¿Significaría algo para ella?_ _¿A quién se entregó?_

Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Tampoco es que sintiera odio contra la criatura. Porque francamente no lo hacía, él o ella era el menos culpable. Siempre pensé que mis hermanas podrían encontrar buenos hombres que las aceptaran con sus hijos, no deseaba para ellas una vida como la que llevó nuestra propia madre.

La pregunta era, ¿podría hacer lo mismo con Roza?... no lo sabía.

Recogía las cosas de mi habitación, con Rose en ella. Al parecer su estado era estable y de verdad esperaba que lo fuera.

Desconozco en qué momento me senté junto a ella y la tomé de la mano.

– No se te ocurra hacer nada divertido… me escuchas, Roza – Alisé su cabello – Aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes contigo. Regresa a mí – Murmuré, besando suavemente sus labios.

 _Toc, toc…_

Me volví para verlo en el marco de la puerta.

– Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

1 Koroleva: "reina" en ruso.

* * *

Mil gracias por su paciencia y comprensión, las adoro por eso.

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, sus altas y sus bajas. Déjame tus comentarios y haré todo lo posible por responderlos. Todo ha sido una verdadera locura, se viene el concurso de mates y necesito preparar a los alumnos que estarán representando al colegio.

Aun así, espero poder actualizar a finales de esta semana, haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque no me gusta dejarlas esperando eternidades.

Un beso enorme, Isy.


	27. Capítulo 24

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 24

 _Dimitri_

– Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.

– No veo de qué – Respondí planamente.

Zedrik avanzó – ¡Oh, sí que lo sabes! – Luego señaló a mi costado. Me volví para ver mi mano sobre el vientre de Rose. _Pero… ¿en qué momento sucedió?_ Instintivamente comencé a evaluar la situación: la reacción de mi cuerpo, lo que me venía a la mente y los sentimientos que me producía el contacto. Extrañamente era una sensación casi… _natural_ – Sé lo que estás pensando – Alcé una ceja – Bueno no con exactitud, eso sería muy raro. Pero sin duda crees que tuve algo que ver con su… – Dudó en busca de la palabra – ¿Estado? Y la respuesta es…

– Sé que no eres el padre – Lo interrumpí tajante.

Me miró sorprendido – Lo sabes – Asentí aún con la vista clavada – ¡Ah! Pero seguramente fue lo primero que te vino a la cabeza.

 _Efectivamente._

Quité la mano con tal cuidado; como si aquello fuera una delicada pieza de cristal.

– Es obvio que sabías de esto mucho antes que yo. Te has convertido en su incondicional – Dije con amargura y de frente a él – Por lo que también sabrás quién es el padre.

Esta vez tardó en idear qué responder, lo que supongo contestó a mi pregunta.

– No me pongas en esta situación, sabes perfecto que no me corresponde. Eso es algo que solo Rose decidirá compartirte y tal vez no lo creas, pero se lo he sugerido en varias ocasiones – Suspiró – Mira Belikov, sé que nuestra relación es complicada y me apena, porque tenía otras expectativas…

Irónicamente volví a interrumpirlo – Descuida, no deseo oír la verdad de tu boca.

– ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – Exclamó exasperado – De no ser quién eres y lo que significas para ella, te patearía el trasero. Aunque lo más probable es que yo acabaría con la cara en el culo – Me crucé de brazos – Sin embargo, por el bien de la misión y tomando en cuenta los cambios que dispuso Abe, no quiero que tengas más ideas erróneas. Sé que piensas que yo… – El sujeto no terminaba de ordenar sus ideas – ¡Con un demonio! Lo que quiero decir es: no.

– ¿No? – No lo conocía lo suficiente como para emitir un juicio y la verdad no era mi intención hacerlo, pero tampoco creí que fuera esa clase de moroi. Pues toda la aprensión que siento hacia él, se debe a que creo que es un buen hombre y que puede llegar a hacer feliz a Rose – ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no te interesa? ¿Qué ya no te preocupas por ella?

Volví a sorprenderlo – ¿¡Qué!? No, por supuesto que me preocupa su situación.

Me incorporé – ¿Es que ya no es lo suficiente buena para ti, Esbra? ¡Debido a su embarazo! ¿Es eso?

– ¡Que no es así! – Respondió exasperado, _¡pues ya somos dos!_

– Entonces explícamelo – Lo reté, tratando de no elevar la voz – Porque es obvio que conocías su "situación" y aun así te quedaste a la espera de una oportunidad. Te pregunté si te preocupabas por ella y no lo negaste ¿Qué cambió, eh? ¿Por qué ya no es digna de ti? – Me detuve – No pensarás en ella como una sucia de sangre…

– ¡NO! – Me miró con decepción – Y es obvio que no me conoces. Porque si te hubieras tomado esa molestia, sabrías que jamás pensaría eso de ella o de cualquier dhampir para el caso. Pero ese es tu problema, no me has dejado hablar.

Reí sin humor – Es que no necesito escucharte.

– Ese es tu mayor error, oyes lo que quieres y supones muchas cosas – Caminó hacia la puerta – Si lo que deseas son respuestas, eso es en lo primero que tienes que trabajar para que ella te las dé. Y será mejor que lo hagas, y pronto. Porque puedes perderlo todo.

* * *

El estado de Roza comienza a preocuparme…

Me da rabia e impotencia no saber qué está pasando con ella. Lo que me hace sentir un inútil, así que para compensarlo ayudo en lo poco que puedo.

 _Como ahora,_ que la llevó en brazos a la suite del avión. Teniendo un déjà vu al dejarla con la Dra. Olendzki, quien no parece muy sorprendida de verme.

No pudiendo hacer nada más por Rose, salí y tomé uno de los asientos más alejados. Pues no era mi intensión amargar el estado de ánimo de mis hermanas o el del resto de los pasajeros.

Y es que mi plática con Zedrik me dejó mil y un pensamientos.

Reconozco que no he sido justo con él, pero cómo se supone que debo tratar al hombre que claramente tiene un interés por la misma mujer que yo.

 _¿Y a qué venían sus últimas palabras?_

 _¿Fue una amenaza?_

 _¡Carajo!_

Suspiré metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo y encontrando uno de mis viejos occidentales, ni siquiera me apetecía.

– Lissa creyó que habías huido debido a lo que te dijo la última vez que hablamos – Ozera tomó asiento a mi lado – Se sentía muy culpable.

Negué – No podía decirle nada a nadie.

– Entiendo – Se pasó una mano por el cabello – Aun así, su reacción no fue ni la milésima parte de la de Janine. En lo poco que tengo de conocerla jamás la había visto más fúrica – Observamos a la mujer, charlaba con mi madre y Abe. Bueno, digamos que contestaba cortésmente las cuestiones que le hacían – Alberta y yo creímos que habías encontrado la manera de contactar a Rose. Sin embargo, también pensamos que para este momento ya estarías de vuelta en la Corte, con ella.

Me froté la cara – Ha sido un poco más complicado que eso.

– Puedo verlo – Observó al equipo – Fue una gran coincidencia que llegáramos al pueblo en el momento en que lo hicimos; habíamos pérdido el rastro de Mazur y estábamos por buscar un lugar en dónde pasar la noche. Cuando vi todo aquello… – Se encogió de hombros – … supe que habíamos dado con ustedes.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz, necesitaba cambiar de tema o me explotaría la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo va la propuesta? ¿Algún avance?

Suspiró con cansancio – Ninguno. He presentado todo el papeleo inútil que me han pedido. Tengo el setenta por ciento de lo que se requiere para iniciar un programa piloto, pero ellos creen que soy idiota y que no me he dado cuenta de que hacen hasta lo imposible por retrasarme con cualquier condición absurda.

– ¿Qué clase de condiciones?

– Entre lo más razonable, me piden tener algún conocimiento docente. Pero también exigen cierto número de horas de "prácticas de campo" – Hizo el ademán de comillas en el aire.

 _¿Qué?_ – No fueron suficientes las pruebas presentadas, la evidencia y los testimonios del Ataque a la Academia ¿O todo lo demás? – Comencé a sentirme molesto, el cambio de tema había sido mala idea después de todo.

– Al parecer no, por eso Mía y yo decidimos aventurarnos con tu madre en ley – Sonrió con frescura – Sabía que hallando a Rose encontraría los problemas que necesito. Por lo que compré esta preciosura – Me mostró una cámara – Les llevaré en video las pruebas de campo que tanto desean ver. Pues si esta gente no comienza a aceptar la idea de la magia ofensiva, pueblos como el tuyo terminarán convirtiéndose en cementerios.

– Y Lissa no conoce esta parte de tu plan – Intuí.

Rascó su nuca – Digamos que en breve, no serás el único que tenga problemas con su chica. Lo que me recuerda, ¿crees que Rose va a aceptar las condiciones de su padre?

Suspiré – No tendrá más remedio.

– ¿Y tú?

Exhalé más fuerte – Tampoco.

Palmeó mi espalda – Amigo, juro que ustedes son la versión moderna y vampírica de Romeo y Julieta.

Formaba parte de su personalidad, trataba de aligerar el ambiente o quizá mi mal genio era más notorio de lo que imaginaba – Si mal no recuerdo, ambos terminaron bien muertos.

– ¡Ok! – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Pésima analogía, dejémosla en tragedia griega – Reí atrayendo la atención de los más cercanos. Entre ellos, la de Esbra – Aguarda… – Bajó oscuramente su tono – ¿ _Zmey_ conoce las sucias intenciones que tienes con su hija?

– Así es – Lo miré con una pisca de diversión; hablar con Christian me había calmado lo suficiente como para seguirle la broma.

A mi manera, _claro_.

– ¿Y cómo es que sigues respirando? – Parecía convencido de que debería estar tres metros bajo tierra.

Estaba por contestarle cuando Paul decidió interrumpir la charla sinsentido – Tío Dimka, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? – Lo sujeté debajo de sus brazos y lo acomodé en el asiento junto a la ventana.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – Le pregunté.

A lo que él frunció el ceño – De la cabina del piloto, el guardián rubio nos invitó a conocerla.

– ¿Y no querías ir? – Indagó Ozera.

Asintió – Sí, pero no me gusta cómo ve a mi mamá – Levanté una ceja. Había llegado la hora de tener una conversación muy seria con Ivanov. _Solo para aclarar algunos puntos_ – ¡Ya sabes! Es como cuando quieres invitarle de tu almuerzo a una niña, pero no te animas por miedo a que te diga que no.

Sonreímos de la inocencia de su ejemplo – ¡Dyadya1 Dimka! – Nos volvimos para ver a Zoya estirándome los brazos, la tomé en los míos y la senté en mi regazo.

– ¿Cuándo va a despertar la tía Roza? – Cuestionó mi sobrino, al parecer el tema de Sasha había quedado en el pasado.

– No sabemos, tu tía Roza siempre ha sido muy perezosa – Christian le respondió jugando.

 _¡Uh, oh!_ – ¡Eso no es cierto! – Enojado se cruzó de brazos – Ella es la mejor.

– Bueno Belikov, al parecer tienes competencia por compartir de tu almuerzo – El moroi se levantó para regresar a su lugar.

 _¡Sí supieras!,_ pensé.

* * *

Llegamos a Estambul a plena luz del día. Mi madre y hermanas estaban encantadas con los colores, la gente y los sonidos. Sobre todo los niños, parecían realmente felices.

Sin embargo, algo ensombrecía el momento y es que hacía falta la chispa característica de Rose.

Le hubiera encantado mostrarles la ciudad; es evidente que son importantes para ella. Sentimiento que es mutuo y que hace aún más difícil para mí tomar una decisión.

 _O tal vez no._

Me encontraba en su habitación, cuidándola. Se establecieron turnos y pedí el mío a solas.

Pensé que quizás hablándole o leyéndole reaccionaría, pero no, seguía exactamente igual a pesar de que lo intenté tanto en ruso como en inglés. Verla conectada a esas máquinas me trasladó a la última vez que estuvo hospitalizada.

 _Roza…_

Mis pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos con la llegada de sus médicos – Guardián Belikov, ¿notaste algún cambio? – Preguntó Olendzki.

Suspiré bajo – Ninguno – Me moví para que su esposo pasara a realizar el chequeo rutinario – Y por favor, llámenme Dimitri. No es necesario ser tan formales.

Se acercó a Rose para levantarle un poco la blusa y descubrirle el vientre – Lo siento, es la costumbre – Sonrió y luego comenzó a colocarle una especie de parches, al mismo tiempo que John sincronizaba una de las máquinas.

Los observé trabajar en silencio. Admito que con absoluto interés, mismo que él notó – Creí que esto la ayudaría.

Y apretando un botón, la alcoba entera se llenó del sonido más reconfortante que hubiera oído nunca.

– ¿Es…?

– Sí – Asintieron – Es el corazón del bebé.

– ¿Cómo…? – Me aclaré la garganta y me crucé de brazos – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Es difícil decirlo – Respondió John, un poco renuente – Parece estar bien, pero necesitamos que Rose reaccione.

Al poco tiempo salieron, dejándome a solas con la mujer de mi vida y una cruda realidad que tenía que aceptar o rechazar para siempre.

~•~

En algún momento me encontré sujetándole la mano. Acariciando distraídamente sus delicados, pero al mismo tiempo potentes nudillos. Mientras dejaba que el latir del pequeño corazón dictará mis propias palpitaciones.

 _¿Por qué?_ Seguía repitiéndome una y otra vez. Entonces, mis ojos quedaron prendados de su vientre.

Extrañamente comencé a sentir la necesidad de volver a posar la mano ahí. Pese a ello, en alguna parte de mi mente creía que no me correspondía, que estaría invadiendo parte de su privacidad.

Los minutos pasaban y mi mano literalmente picaba por el tacto. _Infierno,_ hasta sudaba frío de lo mucho que me estaba conteniendo.

Sin pensarlo y con un ligero temblor, comencé a descender poco a poco a la suavidad de su estómago.

Al instante, dejé salir el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Tuve la emoción que no experimenté cuando regresé a Baia después de tanto tiempo, fue como sentirme en casa.

Aunque no pude ahondar en su significado, pues de pronto, Rose suspiró entrecortadamente y comenzó a revolverse en la cama. Era como si estuviera despertando de un sueño profundo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo por ella misma.

Me trasladé de la silla a un costado suyo – ¿Roza? – La llamé, teniendo como respuesta solo suaves quejidos – ¿Puedes oírme…? Abre los ojos, Rose. Vamos, déjame verte – Estaba por presionar el botón para llamar a Olendzki, cuando ella me sujetó la mano que aún mantenía en su vientre – Hazlo por tu bebé… – Sus ojos revoloteaban – … hazlo por mí, amor.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Me sentía muy, muy cansada.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de caminar.

No sabía en dónde estaba, qué día era o cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad, tan densa que ni siquiera conseguía distinguirme las manos.

Andaba a tientas sin avanzar o al menos eso percibía. Con los brazos bien envueltos en mi vientre y no porque tuviera frío, que lo tenía, sino por protección.

Entonces, comencé a notar una pequeña luz cálida que luchaba por no extinguirse. Como si se encontrara al final de un túnel muy largo.

No sabía si debía seguirla pues admito que sentí pánico, pero qué se supone que tenía que pensar. No quería morir, mi bebé merecía la oportunidad de vivir.

Poco a poco empecé a escuchar el cantar de las aves, y a percibir el aroma de la hierba fresca y la tibieza del viento en verano.

Cuando menos lo imaginé, estaba rodeada de hermosas flores que llegaban hasta mis rodillas. Llevaba un vestido de algodón blanco, corte griego y mi cabello volaba libre.

Aquel paisaje era hermoso y familiar – Pequeña dhampir…

Me giré bruscamente para encontrarme con él. Lucía mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo la última vez que nos vimos: sin ojeras y con la ropa limpia. Sonreí, su cabello seguía siendo un desastre.

No obstante, no sabía si esto era parte de mi imaginación o si de verdad se encontraba ahí conmigo.

– Ad… ¿Adrián?

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamó al descubrir mi vientre – Presentía que Sonya escondía algo, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera esto – Me estudió un rato más – Siempre supe que eras especial y no has hecho más que confirmar todas mis teorías. Belikov debe estar extasiado.

Su tono no guardaba rencor ni mucho menos, al contario, sonaba sincero – Yo… – Sentí una opresión en el pecho, la misma que me aqueja cada vez que pienso cuánto lo daño al omitirle la verdad. Pero la vida y seguridad de nuestro hijo es mucho más importante en este momento.

– Él no lo sabe – Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Intenté explicarme – No puedo decírselo, al menos no todavía. El bebé estaría en grave peligro y no pienso arriesgarme a perderlo.

Suspiró y murmuró – No puedo creer que vaya a defenderlo… pequeña dhampir, el ruso tiene derecho de saber que será padre. Además, ¿quién mejor para protegerlo que él?

– No me preguntes más por favor, ya no quiero confundirme – Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla – Esto ya es lo suficientemente doloroso para ambos.

Abrió sus brazos – ¡Ven aquí! – Y me envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo.

Lo había extrañado – Te eché de menos – Hablé sin pensar, pues independientemente de que estuviera aquí, la relación continuaba fracturada.

Sentí el retumbar de su pecho – También yo, pero antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales tienes que responderme otra pregunta – Me retiré para mirarlo de frente – ¿Por qué no has despertado? – Fruncí el ceño, pues desconocía de lo que hablaba – ¿Recuerdas el ataque strigoi?

Asentí a medias – Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

– Estoy en la Corte, con Lissa. Christian la ha mantenido al tanto de tu situación – _¿Mi situación?_ – Tienes más de dos días dormida, o al menos eso aparentas – Mis manos se fueron a mi barriga – Descuida, está bien.

Me estremecí – ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?, ¿Lissa lo sabe?

Negó llevándome hacia un banco de madera que yacía bajo un enorme sauce – Te lo digo porque puedo ver los colores sanos de su pequeña aura y no, ella no sabe nada de esto – Por un instante nos mantuvimos en silencio – Lo lamento…

Me volví hacía él – ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Por cómo te traté y todo lo que dije antes de que abandonaras la Corte – Intenté protestar – Déjame terminar, por favor – Consentí ligeramente – Estaba furioso y herido, sí. Pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento ni las duras palabras que prácticamente te escupí – Sonrió con algo de nostalgia – Yo mismo decidí engañarme, nadie más que yo. Pues siempre supe que seguías amándolo y aun así quise seguir adelante.

Tomé sus manos – No Adrián, no trates de adjudicarte toda la culpa. Yo debí ser honesta contigo y conmigo. Te lastimé cuando todo lo que hiciste fue intentar protegerme.

– Y te perdoné por ello, lo juro – Empecé a escuchar un sonido reconfortante que me llamaba a alguna parte – Sin embargo, mi cólera explotó cuando me di cuenta de cuánta razón tenían tus palabras… cada frase – Esta vez sonrió con anhelo.

Le di un codazo juguetón – ¿Has encontrado a alguien especial?

Su sonrisa se amplió – Tal vez, pero es… complicado.

– Dímelo a mí – Ironicé – Aunque hablando en serio, me da gusto por ti Adrián. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

– También tú, Rose – Besó mi mejilla – Será mejor que despiertes, te están esperado.

~•~

Todo a mí alrededor se desdibujó.

Mis parpados pesaban, mis oídos se adaptaban al sonido de la habitación. Me sujeté de lo que sea que tuviera cerca, queriendo aferrarme a la conciencia.

– Hazlo por tu bebé… – Escuché – … hazlo por mí, amor.

 _¿Dimitri?_

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con la profundidad de los suyos.

Con pereza bajé la mirada, tenía mi mano sobre la suya. Pero eso era irrelevante, lo verdaderamente importante fue que él tenía su palma sobre mi abdomen desnudo.

Lo miré de nuevo – ¡Lo siento!

Dijimos a la vez. Desconozco por qué lo dije o la razón de él para hacerlo. Inexplicablemente sentí que era lo que había que decir.

Suavemente se zafó de mi agarre para presionar un botón. Estaba por incorporarme cuando me lo impidió rotundamente, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y obligándome a permanecer recostada – No te esfuerces, los médicos ya vienen – Su voz sonaba plana.

Limpié mi garganta – A… agua, por fa-vor – Terminé tosiendo. Ágilmente me sirvió un vaso y con delicadeza me ayudó a beber. No pude dejar de pensar que tal vez así me habría recibido el día que desperté del disparo – Gracias.

Asintió – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus movimientos eran casi robóticos, no estaba cómodo y conocía la razón.

– Dimitri… – Sus ojos custodiaban mi protuberancia. Así que sin saber realmente por qué, bajé mi blusa para cubrirme de él – … yo… – Era ilógico pensar que podría descubrirme.

Olendzki y John irrumpieron en la habitación – ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Rose? – Entrando en acción en el momento en que me vieron con lucidez. Él silenció el eco cardiaco, mientras que ella se disponía a realizarme un chequeo – Dimitri, ¿podrías avisarle a sus padres en lo que comprobamos a Rose y al bebé?

 _¡No!_ No quería que se fuera. _No te vayas…_ sin apartar la mirada se lo pedí en silencio y aun así, él retrocedió.

Era como si una grieta se estuviera abriendo entre nosotros hasta convertirse en un barranco que nos separaba. Por muy poético que se escuche.

Abandonó la alcoba dejándome con los médicos y sus múltiples cuestiones, las cuales respondí enajenada.

 _¿Qué esperabas, que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos_

 _¡Solo Dios sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza en este momento!_

 _O lo que piensa de mí._

Una cosa fue proponerme alejarlo de nosotros y otra muy distinta, darme cuenta que ya podría haberlo hecho.

* * *

Todo parecía marchar correctamente con el bebé y conmigo.

¿Qué sucedió? No lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo descubra.

De lo único que tengo certeza, es que no quiero volver a experimentar tal soledad.

Me cambié a ropa más cómoda, arreglé mi cabello y me quedé esperando en la cama. No muy segura de qué o a quién… _¡mentirosa!_

De repente la puerta se abrió y Shadow entró corriendo, subió a mi costado y recostó su cabeza en mi vientre – Estamos bien, chico ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo! – Lo felicité acariciándolo, mientras me cercioraba que no tuviera lesiones.

Tras él llegaron mis padres.

Era una imagen totalmente inaudita y nueva para mí. Mi baba fue el primero en acercarse, sentarse a mi lado y darme un beso en la mejilla – Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto – Infantilmente apuntó a Janine – Lo juro kiz, ella me siguió hasta Baia.

La mujer resopló – ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara cruzada de brazos? – Colocó las manos en sus caderas.

– Teníamos un acuerdo mujer, tú esperarías aquí…

– Te recuerdo que fuiste el primero en romper nuestros acuerdos, Ibrahim – Avanzó un poco – No se puede confiar en ti; eres un mentiroso, embustero y solapador – Terminó señalándome, como haciendo un punto.

Abe se apretó el puente de la nariz – Le miento a todo el mundo ¿Por qué te crees tan especial?

Rodeé los ojos, verlos discutiendo era muy cómico… o muy deprimente.

 _¡Cuestión de percepción!_

– Soy tu es… – Mi madre se detuvo a media frase, mordiéndose el labio para evitar hablar de más y sonrojándose un poco. El hombre era todo lo contrario, parecía divertido con la situación.

– Eres su esposa – Decidí entrar en su intento de conversación – Lo sé – Sí las miradas mataran, el viejo ya estaría extinto – Ahora, ¿podríamos hablar como la familia decorosa que no somos?

La sonrisa de Abe creció – Por supuesto…

– ¡Lo ves! – Janine llegó hasta nosotros – ¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto? – Señaló mi barriga – Si no la hubieras ayudado a escapar, nada de esto habría sucedido.

– Janine… – Le advirtió – Ya hablamos de esto.

– No, está bien – Dije mirándola – Sé que tienes preguntas y reclamos, ya te hemos mantenido mucho tiempo en el anonimato. Sin embargo, antes de que nada ocurra, que sepas que aceptó la responsabilidad y no creas ni por un instante que _esto,_ es un error en mi vida. Porque no lo es.

Le señalé una silla para que tomara asiento, oferta que aceptó – ¿Quieres que me marche? – Preguntó mi padre.

Afiancé su mano y sacudí la cabeza. Necesitaba de su apoyo, aunque fuera solo moral – Tienes todo el derecho de preguntar – Me dirigí a Janine – Y yo, el de decidir qué contestar y qué no – Intentó protestar – ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

– Bien, comienza tú.

Respiré profundamente – Sé que no eras ajena a mis sentimientos por Dimitri, o al menos algo intuías desde el rescate en las cuevas – Asintió, cosa que no me sorprendió – Bien, pues decidí huir de la Corte porque… – Y así inició una de las conversaciones más desgastantes que he tenido en la vida. Le conté la mayoría de los sucesos que han pasado desde que salí, mis razones para la misión y todo lo que he experimentado sin el vínculo. También le hablé de cómo descubrí que estaba embarazada; alterando un "poco" las fechas, pues por el momento ya conocía lo esencial – … y aquí estamos.

Ni una sola vez me interrumpió y su cara no regaló ninguna emoción – ¿Quién es el padre?

– Eso no lo sabrás todavía.

Ahora sí que lucía molesta – ¿Si quiera sabes quién es?

– ¡Janine! – Exclamó el viejo.

– ¿Qué Ibrahim? No entiendo por qué lo protege…

Apreté la mano de Abe para que me dejara arreglar el problema – Sé que te sientes decepcionada y lo lamento, pero eso no te da derecho a faltarme el respeto. Ni siquiera nos conocemos la una a la otra – Hablé con cierta melancolía – Y si hay alguien a quien estoy protegiendo, ese es mi bebé y tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero lo harás.

Guardó silencio, como evaluando la situación. Supongo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar mis términos. Se puso de pie y tentativamente se acercó a mí – No me has defraudado; yo soy la menos indicada para juzgarte por ello. Sin embargo, me apena pensar en todo lo que pudiste haber logrado. Tenías un futuro prometedor – Sinceró.

– Todavía lo tengo – La sorprendí con la declaración – Tampoco voy a juzgarte por las decisiones que tomaste en tu juventud, tuvieron sus razones – Me dirigí a los dos – No obstante, tengo pensado tener al bebé, mantenerlo y continuar con mi vida laboral. Sé que no será fácil, pero espero tener el apoyo de mi familia disfuncional – Reímos.

– ¿Puedo…? – Consentí no muy segura – Entonces, sucedió lo que menos me imaginé. Me abrazó – Te extrañé, Rosemarie.

– Mamá… – Me quejé ante mi nombre completo.

Se retiró para verme de frente – La próxima vez que pienses en hacer una locura como escapar, será mejor que me consideres en tus planes – Sus ojos se rosaron, provocando el picor de los míos _¡Malditas hormonas!_ – No puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela.

– ¡Y una muy sexy! – Fanfarroneó Abe.

– ¡Eww! – Exclamé, provocando las carcajadas del sujeto.

– Bueno, llegó el momento de hablar de negocios.

* * *

– Pijamas, listo; set de baño, listo; maquillaje, listo…

Me encontraba haciendo las maletas. Con mis pensamientos como mis únicos acompañantes y es que los últimos dos días han sido la locura.

Para empezar, pareciera que el bebé estaba esperando a que su padre supiera de su existencia. Pues de repente, al levantarme de la cama, mi barriga brotó. No exageradamente, pero digamos que a la gente le queda claro el estado en el que me encuentro: _muy embarazada._

Después, aunque fueron lamentables las circunstancias de sus llegadas. Me sentía feliz de tener aquí a las Belikovas y ellas parecían estar disfrutando. Los niños brillaban encantados con la casa, el jardín y Shadow.

A pesar de que Abe no lo decía, sé que estaba entusiasmado con los pequeños. De hecho, hizo alusión a querer muchos _torunlar2_.

Por otra parte, el nerviosismo es evidente entre los integrantes del equipo, siguen preocupados por las represalias que pueda tomar el kuru'l. Pese a ello, Estambul sigue limpió de strigois por las noches. Al menos en un noventa y ocho por ciento.

Mi abuela Dilara es una historia completamente distinta. La mujer se encuentra en las nubes por mi embarazo y parece ser la única que no ha notado el ambiente pesado que nos envuelve a Dimitri y a mí. Quien fiel a mi petición, juega la farsa frente a ella.

 _Dimitri…_ suspiré.

Pues al fin ha tomado su papel de guardián con profesionalismo. No habla si no se le pide algo directamente, se mantiene a una distancia considerable de mí y ha decidido entrenar solo, en sus propios horarios.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Salté un poco – Perdón no fue mi intensión asustarte.

Sonreí – Descuida Olena y no, gracias. Ya he terminado.

Me devolvió el gesto – ¿Puedo acompañarte?

– ¡Claro! – Le hice un espacio para que se sentara. Cayendo en un incómodo silencio – ¿Estas decepcionada?

Me miró extrañada – Por supuesto que no, confío en ti. Además, todos los bebés son una bendición – Suspiró – Dale tiempo, Roza – Me estremecí ante el sonido de mi nombre en ruso – Dimka te ama, solo necesita asimilar las cosas.

– Yo no estaría tan segura…

– Pues yo lo estoy – Tomó mis manos – Un día te dije que eras una hija más para mí y por lo tanto, este bebé es mi nieto. Sea cual sea la relación que decidas tener con mi hijo.

Me limpié una lágrima traidora – Si no lo mato antes – Murmuré – Lo prometo Olena, pronto tendrás un hijo menos si no logro regresártelo a la versión anterior.

Rio junto conmigo – Lo dudo mucho.

– ¡Rose! – Irrumpió mi abuela turca – ¡Hola Olena, querida! ¡Traje regalos para el bebé! No quiero que se vaya, pero qué más puedo hacer, así es la juventud de hoy – Desvariaba – Espero que te guste la casa, es un lugar precioso ¡Ya verás! Serán muy felices – Su semblante cambió – Tienes que prometerme que enviarás fotos, muchas de ellas. Ya hablé con Dimitri, le he dado un montón de recomendaciones, espero que no las olvide.

Miré a Olena, quien se encogió de hombros – No lo hará.

– Bien, abre los regalos entonces.

* * *

Entré al despacho del viejo, Janine estaba con él – ¿Baba?

– Pasa kizim – Me quedé de pie frente a él, entregándole la carpeta amarilla que tenía conmigo desde hace varias semanas – ¿Qué es?

– ¡Ábrelo! – Lo animé con cierta ansiedad.

Mamá parecía intrigada – ¿Rose…?

– Los firmé el día que me los diste, pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado para devolvértelos.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué es? – Le preguntó ella.

Se puso de pie y con evidente orgullo me presentó – Janine, estas ante la Guardiana Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway, nuestra hija.

Sonreí, me gustaba tener algo de ambos – ¿Eso quiere decir que estas lista? – Preguntó Janine.

Asentí – Sí, ya tengo mi equipaje. Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar con el equipo antes de partir.

– Desde luego Rose, están en el gimnasio – Me alentó Abe – De Pavel podrás despedirte en privado; se ha ofrecido a llevarlos al aeropuerto.

– Nosotros también los acompañaremos – Agregó mi madre.

– No me gustaría otra cosa.

~•~

Busqué a los chicos. Afortunadamente estaban todos, incluyendo las nuevas adiciones.

– Ya te vas, Buffy – Aseguró Zedrik.

– En unas horas – Contesté – Pero antes de hacerlo, tengo algunas peticiones.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende, pastelito?

Rodeé los ojos – Gracias por ser voluntario – Sonrió con galanura – Supe que te ofreciste a llevar a las Belikovas a casa y a realizar guardias por algunos días – Consintió con suficiencia – ¡Te lo adviento Ivanov! Si haces alguna idiotez te convertiré en comida para lobos, no pienses ni por un instante que esta barriga es un impedimento. Además, Karolina no necesita más problemas.

Levantó las manos en rendición – Primero Belikov y ahora tú – Lo miré fijamente – Está bien, lo prometo. Me comportaré.

Cambié mi atención – Denis, Artur y Lev, sé que harán un buen trabajo. Les pido que ayuden a los nuevos reclutas.

– ¡Exageras! Como siempre – Aportó Ozera.

– ¡Cállate, fuego mágico! De no ser porque necesitas pruebas para el proyecto, no te dejaría ir. Sin embargo, sé que Mía mantendrá tu culo con vida. Al igual que Nikolai – Ambos asintieron – Lo digo en serio, cuiden sus espaldas.

– Así lo haremos.

Me volví a Atayán – Te quedas a cargo del equipo – Asintió solemne – Cuida de Shadow, no quisiera dejarlo, pero el ambiente en donde viviremos no es óptimo para él – Los contemplé a todos – Takat, manténganse juntos y con vida. De lo contario, yo misma los asesinaré – Abracé a cada uno y al llegar a Zedrik, le murmuré – Acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo.

~•~

Una hora después, estaba por salir de mi habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor, me sentía extraña, me había acostumbrado al lugar. Pese a ello, no lo sentía completamente como mi casa.

– ¡Valor, Rose! – Me dije.

 _Serán como unas vacaciones. Solo tú, la arena, el bebé y el hombre al que tienes que mantener alejado._

Aunque en este momento él se encargaba de ese punto en particular.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Le prometí al viejo que me retiraría cuando fuera necesario hacerlo y a mis más de cinco meses de gestación, había llegado el momento.

No nos iba a exponer, Tafari y por consiguiente el kuru'l, sabían demasiado.

No obstante, admito que me da mayor tranquilidad ir a donde nos dirigimos. Una de las zonas con menor índice strigoi.

– ¡Ibiza, allá vamos!

* * *

1 Dyadya: "tío" en ruso.

2 Torunlar: "nietos" en turco.

* * *

Hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho el capítulo.

Al fin vienen momentos 100% Romitri, prometo que los disfrutarás.

Disculpa: esta vez la vida se me cruzó un poco ¡Pero aquí sigo!

Mil gracias por su paciencia y comprensión.

Déjame todos tus comentarios y bienvenidas nuevas lectoras.

Besos, Isy.


	28. Capítulo 25 (Primera Parte)

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 25

Primera Parte _(Dimitri)_

– ¡Te voy a extrañar amca! – Rose se despidió de Pavel después de haberse tomado tiempo con sus padres. Él la abrazó, depositó un beso en su sien y le susurró algo al oído – Lo prometo – Murmuró antes de girarse y avanzar a mí.

No quise indagar en su intercambio, así que asentí hacia Abe y tomé el equipaje de mano que Rose insistió en llevar.

– Manténgase a salvo, hijo – El guardián palmeó mi espalda.

– Así lo haremos – Utilicé mi tono neutral.

Dándoles la espalda nos dirigimos al pasillo de abordaje, donde una azafata nos recibió amablemente y pidió nuestros boletos.

Se decidió que viajaríamos en un vuelo comercial humano, con identidades falsas y todas las precauciones necesarias para reducir el riesgo de ser rastreados por el kuru´l.

– Tengan un feliz vuelo… Sr. y Sra. Kozlovsky.

Escuché un leve y casi imperceptible bufido a mi lado – Spasibo1 – Respondí evitando sonreír al recordar las protestas de mi _inexistente_ esposa por hacer uso de un apellido que ni siquiera puede pronunciar correctamente.

– Tomaré el asiento junto a la ventana – Anunció, mientras yo consentí al guardar su pequeña maleta.

Después de que pasaron el video con las indicaciones oportunas, saqué mi libro y me dispuse a leer. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Rose hizo una mueca antes de colocarse los audífonos, ponerse cómoda en el asiento y dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

Supuse que la culpa era mía, los últimos días he sido lo opuesto a cooperador. En realidad, estaba seguro de estar siendo un idiota con casi todo el mundo.

Sin embargo y en mi defensa, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Y francamente quiero obtener alguna reacción importante de su parte. Algo que me diga que aún tengo cabida en su vida… que me necesita a su lado.

Mi capacidad de concentración se encontraba en los niveles más bajos, por lo que me perdí entre las líneas de la historia y el desorden de mis pensamientos.

~•~

– _¿Puedo pasar? – No respondí, por lo que el guardián entró a la alcoba sin invitación – Si lo que estas esperando es una disculpa, pues entonces te ofrezco una… lo lamento, no te mentimos a propósito._

 _Cerré la maleta – ¿Se supone que eso tiene que reconfortarme? – Espeté. Lamentándome inmediatamente, puesto que Pavel siempre se ha portado a la altura. Y ciertamente es el menos responsable de los enredos que su hermano y sobrina se encargaron de tejer – Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Es que… ¡no sé dónde tengo la cabeza! – Suspiré derrotado._

 _Me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara a la pequeña sala. Se sentó y por un momento se dedicó a observarme – En mi posición, guardado a Ibrahim; pocas personas se han ganado mi respeto absoluto. Es grato saber que hoy puedo sumar un nombre más a la pequeña lista… – Alcé la ceja – … el tuyo, hijo. No cualquiera seguiría aquí, al menos no con la entereza que estas demostrando._

 _Reí sin humor – No crea que no ha pasado por mi cabeza. Me refiero a… – Vacilé en confesarle los arranques que he estado conteniendo – … salir corriendo._

– _Sin embargo, no lo has hecho – Respondió, como si mi respuesta fuera lo más lógico – Tus ganas de quedarte son mayores. Eso demuestra lo importante que es Rose para ti y todo lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar por recuperarla – Negué sin razón – Habla del hombre honorable, correcto y humilde que crio Olena, a pesar de tu procedencia real._

– _¿Mi procedencia real? – Lo miré confundido._

– _Ivashkov, tu apellido – ¿¡MI QUÉ!? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! Obviamente tengo un segundo apellido, pero jamás me imaginé que fuera uno perteneciente a las castas reales. Mucho menos que sería un… Ivashkov ¡Maldición! Significa que… Pavel se dio cuenta que desconocía el hecho, lo que lo hizo sentir humildemente apenado – ¡Por Alá, no lo sabías! Perdona mi indiscreción, no tenía idea._

– _Descuide – Por su reacción supe que no había sido un acto deliberado. Además, el cúmulo de pensamientos que inundaban mi cabeza me impedían reaccionar de manera… bueno, en honor a la verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué sentir – Le puedo asegurar que nosotros tampoco – Guardó silencio – Lo único que conocíamos de ese hombre, era su nombre._

– _Aun así no era mi lugar…_

 _Lo interrumpí – Esta bien, de verdad. Supongo que algún día tenía que conocer la verdad._

Poco después recibí otro visitante…

– _Dila… quiero decir, abuela – Rápidamente me levanté del mismo lugar en donde me mantuve desde que salió su hijo mayor – Permítame ayudarla._

 _Quité de sus manos la charola que llevaba con dos humeantes chocolates y galletas de nuez recién horneadas._ _Cerró la puerta, mientras me tomaba mi tiempo en acomodar la merienda en la mesilla._

 _A decir verdad, no sabía qué esperar de su visita – Olena es una mujer encantadora – Comentó – Nos puedo ver siendo buenas amigas._

– _También lo creo – Y lo decía de verdad. La mujer turca es pura bondad, al igual que mi madre._

 _Tomó una taza – Ella fue quien me dijo que era tu favorito. Todavía no puedo creer que Abe te haya dado el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba de su padre. Lo cual significa que eres especial para él – Sonrió con cierta remembranza antes de despabilar un poco, quizá para salir de los recuerdos – ¿Quién iba a pensar que años más tarde terminarías siendo parte de la familia? El destino tiene sus métodos, ¿no crees?_

 _Asentí – Absolutamente… – Tomé la bebida que me ofrecía._

 _Me miró divertida – Ya me había dicho Rose que eras un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero no te preocupes, haré la mayor parte de la conversación – Suspiró cambiando su expresión – No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que mi nieta haya tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con alguien como tú. Lo que hiciste, haces y sé que seguirás haciendo por ella, es admirable. Además de muy romántico. A leguas se ve cuánto la amas y el que hayas aceptado formar una familia con ella a pesar de sus circunstancias dhampir, lo comprueba – Sonrió con dulzura – Dimitri, Alá me dio la bendición de ser madre de dos extraordinarios y muy diferentes hombres. Y aunque solo parí a uno de ellos, los amo por igual porque en mi corazón los dos son tan míos como la misma sangre que corre por mis venas – Comenzaba a entender el motivo de su acercamiento y se lo agradecía profundamente. No conocía el alcance ni la importancia que sus palabras tendrían para mí – Estoy segura de que el bebé de Rose te robará el corazón en el instante en que lo sostengas entre tus brazos. Tanto que podrás llamarlo tu hijo, amarlo como tuyo y elevarlo como el maravilloso padre que sé serás._

– _¿De verdad cree eso? – Pregunté en voz baja._

– _Absolutamente… – Sonreí a la misma respuesta que hace un momento le había dado. Luego, observó mi embalaje a medio hacer – Veo que aún te estas preparando para salir – Consentí, tomando una de las galletas – Bueno, pues será mejor que tengas papel y lápiz o una excelente memoria. Porque tengo muchas recomendaciones para ti: lo primero que debes tener en cuenta de una mujer embarazada es…_

 _~•~_

Otra vez tenía mi dotación de emociones al límite.

Ya no solo se trataba del engaño sufrido o del dolor de estar cerca de Roza, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Nuevamente huíamos de un enemigo desconocido, aunque en esta ocasión nos refugiaríamos en un país ajeno para los dos. Casi toda mi familia se encontraba en el extranjero debido a que su hogar resultó dañado por el afán de dicho strigoi. Y si bien se puede decir que se ganó esa batalla, a mí no me sabía a victoria.

El hecho solo logró elevar mi responsabilidad como guardián de Roza y llevar mi preocupación a un nivel totalmente nuevo para mí.

Más ahora que sé hay un bebé de por medio.

Sumándole a todo esto, el asunto del apellido paterno. Cosa que desde luego no me atreví a preguntar a mi madre, por temor a traerle malos recuerdos.

Guardé la vieja novela sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sin pasar página. Exhalé vergonzosamente fuerte, recargué la cabeza en el asiento, cerré los ojos y masajeé mis sienes.

 _¿En qué momento se complicó todo?_

 _¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto?_

De pronto, un movimiento brusco me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Rose se removía incómoda – ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté con cautela. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuve fue un resoplido cuando presionó un punto en su espalda baja – ¿Te duele?

Estaba a punto de llamar a los médicos que se encontraban al final del pasillo. Que por disposición de Abe: viajarían con nosotros, nos alojaríamos con los humanos, cada pareja en su propio complejo y dispondríamos de seguridad discreta y exclusiva.

" _Serán como vacaciones",_ dijo el hombre…

– ¿Su esposa se encuentra bien? – Pidió una azafata.

– Estoy bien – Dicha _esposa_ se quejó – Solo necesito una almohada extra, por favor _¡Uff!_ O tal vez un par de ellas.

La mujer no tardó en complacer sus demandas – ¿Es su primer embarazo? – Cuestionó con simpatía.

Rose solo me miró – Sí… lo es – Respondí.

– ¡Felicidades! Deben estar muy emocionados – Asentí con torpeza – Descuiden, ya falta poco para aterrizar.

 _¡Vaya!_

Lo cual significaba dos cosas: uno, que estuve divagando mentalmente mucho más de lo que creí y dos, que tenía que comenzar con mi plan antes de lo previsto.

* * *

El cambio de clima fue notorio y reconfortante.

El día era soleado, no muy caliente y el aire era refrescante.

Un par de guardianes camuflados como civiles, recibieron a los médicos. Tomaron sus equipajes y los guiaron hacia una de las salidas, mientras que una humana de entre cincuenta años, se acercaba a nosotros.

– Espero que hayas practicado tu español – Rose había estado gruñona desde que bajó del avión.

– ¡Bienvenidos a España, Señores Kozlovsky! – Afortunadamente ella hablaba inglés… _o habría estado en un apuro_ – Ojalá hayan tenido un buen vuelo – _¡Ughr!_ Resoplido – Mi nombre es Leonor, soy el ama de llaves de la Sra. Dilara y seré la encargada de hacerlos sentir como en casa.

– Gracias – Expresamos juntos, aunque con diferentes tonalidades.

Luego nos llevó a una limosina en donde un muchacho se encargó de acomodar el equipaje y conducirnos al nuevo destino. A la vez que un vehículo negro dirigido por tutores, nos custodiaba desde la distancia.

Quedó claro que Zmey no arriesgaría la seguridad de su única hija _y nieto._

– La casa es bellísima, les va a encantar – Comentó la mujer – Cada tercer día el trabajo quedará listo muy temprano por las mañanas, no notarán nuestra presencia – Me entregó un cuadernillo – La alacenas están surtidas: hay elementos turcos, rusos y españoles. Pero si necesitan cualquier cosa, esos son los teléfonos y extensiones que ocuparán; estaré gustosa de atenderlos – Hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, no conozco la disposición para la preparación de las comidas.

Una vez más Rose se limitó a observarme, dándome plena libertad para decidir – De eso me encargaré yo. Agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad.

Nos sonrió – Nada de eso, es mi trabajo.

Y el mío comenzaría una vez que el mal genio de Roza disminuyera… _al menos a los niveles acostumbrados._

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

El vuelo fue una verdadera tortura para mi espalda baja y una pesadilla para mi trasero.

En fin, eso me valió dos días de quejas y resoplidos, y las hormonas no hacían mejor las cosas.

Sin mencionar el suplicio de la compañía, aunque supongo que no hay más culpable que yo.

Realmente era como hablar con un muro, un muro muy sexy que hacía sonidos ocasionales _¡Malditas hormonas!_ Por lo que no puse mucho esfuerzo en entablar una conversación a base de monosílabos.

Me sentía muy presionada por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por el bien de mi bebé y la promesa que le hice a Zedrik, tenía que relajarme y disfrutar mi embarazo. Ese era el trato, tomar las cosas con calma y a cambio tendría toda la información sobre la cacería. Sin omitir detalles. Él conocía lo importante que era todo esto para mí y ambos sabíamos que Abe no dudaría en ocultarme las cosas.

Me perdí observando las hermosas vistas.

El lugar es totalmente maravilloso, mi abuela literalmente vive en el Edén.

 _Lo cual es muy irónico._

La residencia está ubicada en una zona muy exclusiva, rodeada por la naturaleza a orillas del mar. Es un complejo de cuatro o seis casas, de las cuales solo la mitad están habitadas, ya que el resto se usan principalmente para vacacionar.

Por lo que gozamos de mucha privacidad, los paisajes y el silencio matizado con el sonido de las olas.

Pero volviendo a la maravillosa vivienda: es de dos pisos, con la fachada en blanco y piedra caliza rosada. El perfil que enfrenta al océano es de cristal, recubierto por largas cortinas en color beige. Cuenta con cinco habitaciones; tres cuartos de baño con jacuzzi y dos medios baños; una cocina de ensueño; un increíble comedor, enorme sala de estar con chimenea; una excelsa biblioteca; dos albercas, una de ellas tiene su propio comedor y sala externa, y la otra conecta directamente con el mar.

Se me otorgó la habitación principal, que es muy acogedora y cuenta con todas las comodidades. Además de un balcón privado con tina de hidromasaje al aire libre.

Y la playa es hermosa.

Su arena es casi blanca, el agua es tan cristalina que se puede ver el fondo, algunos peces de colores y el contraste de los azules.

Jamás pensé estar en un lugar como este, mucho menos en compañía de Dimitri…

… _omitiendo las terribles circunstancias._

Hoy amanecí con un ánimo renovado, sintiéndome mucho mejor que cuando llegué. Sin embargo, no estoy acostumbrada a la inactividad. Cerré la revista para madres primerizas y bebí un poco de naranjada.

– ¡Estoy taaan… jodidamente aburrida! – Me estiré antes de levantarme del camastro.

– Puedes escribir un libro o ir a abrazar un árbol – Dimitri opinó desde el tapete en donde se encontraba meditando, _creo._

– ¿Sabes? No es mala idea – Abrió un solo ojo en mi dirección – ¡Voy a construir una casa del árbol!

Bajó sus brazos y me dio toda su atención; haciendo esa cosa increíble con la ceja – ¿En una palmera?

– Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, construiré una casa del árbol, pero no en este preciso momento. Aunque puedo ir haciendo esquemas y la lista con todos los materiales que necesitaré.

Pude ver en él un pequeñísimo atisbo de una sonrisa – ¿Y desde cuándo sabes de carpintería?

– Cuando dije _haré_ , quizá quise decir que buscaré algo de apoyo profesional – Tomé el directorio y comencé a hojearlo – Debe haber algún Home Depot por aquí…

– ¿En serio? No eres un poco grande para casas del árbol – Se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡No es para mí, listillo! – Me detuve sin saber si debía continuar.

– Ya veo… – Se incorporó cambiando su expresión – ¿Y en dónde la construirás?

Vacilante me encogí de hombros – No lo sé, depende de donde decida vivir – Consintió – He pensado en Estambul o… Rusia – Murmuré.

– ¿Y la Corte? – Continuó con la primera conversación que hemos tenido en días. No obstante, su mirada no estaba en mí. Se dedicó a recoger el tapete – Pensé que lo habías hablado con Lissa.

Me envolví en mis brazos, sintiendo repentinamente un frío proveniente de su indiferencia – No tocamos ese tema – Contesté a un más bajo, _como mis ánimos renovados._

– Bien – Se volvió a mí. Mirándome por solo un instante, luego desvió la mirada hacia la profundidad de océano – Estoy seguro de que cualquier lugar que escojas será bueno para el bebé.

Mordí el labio inferior para evitar inútilmente decirle lo que había en mi mente – ¿Por qué aun estando en tu tiempo libre sigues en modo guardián? Sabes perfectamente que no trataré de huir, no tienes que cuidarme veinticuatro siete. También tienes derecho a disfrutar de todo esto – Extendí los brazos – ¡Pero no! Sigues con la máscara bien puesta y tus paredes bloqueando a todo el mundo o mejor dicho, a mí. Que soy la única que está aquí, pensé que teníamos una tregua – Lo dije sin saber sí seguía en pie – Aunque puedo ver que hay momentos en los que quieres abrirte de nuevo. Si lo que necesitas es una conversación definitiva solo pídela, ya que vamos a vivir juntos por algún tiempo necesitamos arreglar lo mejor posible esta situación. Porque francamente tus actitudes justificadas me alteran ¿Nunca has considerado un desorden de personalidad? – Intenté terminar con la tensión sofocante.

Me miró directamente y sonrió – ¿Cómo es que todavía lo haces?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Me moví insegura de su escrutinio.

– Ya sabes, leerme como un libro abierto – Avanzó a mí.

Acto seguido, bajé la mirada – Si mal no recuerdo era al revés – Musité.

Él negó – Yo tampoco podía ocultarte nada, Rose.

– No – Volví la mirada a la suya – Excepto lo que más me importaba saber.

Algo vi en sus ojos, pero no duró el tiempo suficiente como para descifrarlo – Tomaré una ducha y luego nos haré la cena – Su mano rosó discretamente la mía – Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Volví a mi habitación, dispuesta a tomar un largo y relajante baño.

Tenía que aclarar mi mente confusa, bajar mi creciente frustración y controlar las puñeteras hormonas.

– ¡Aghr! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frío y caliente? No se da cuenta que me está volviendo loca – Me observé en el espejo, mi reflejo me miraba acusadoramente – ¡Uff, ya lo sé! Soy la única culpable – Acaricié mi vientre – Por tu propio bien espero que no heredes mi gran bocota.

 _Aunque sus cambios tampoco son los más adecuados_.

 _¿Y por qué tenía que recordarme mi charla con Lissa?_

Ajusté la temperatura del agua y entré decidida a disfrutar de las velas aromáticas y la presión de la regadera en mi espalda. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos no me permitían apreciar el momento.

Pues poco antes de salir de Estambul, mantuve una complicada video llamada con la mismísima Reina Moroi. Por medio de una línea "segura", cortesía de mi querido y mafioso papi.

~•~

– _¡Rosemarie Hathaway! ¿O debería incluir el Mazur? – ¡También te extrañé!, pensé con ironía – No puedo creer que te fueras sin que nos permitieras ver que estabas bien – El verde de sus ojos se oscurecía cuando se enojaba. André solía llamarlos, verde Hulk – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo asustada que estuve? ¿O tu madre, Alberta o el mismo Dimitri?_

 _Me sentí como una niña regañada frente a la pantalla del computador. Teniendo la precaución de no dejarle ver más allá de mi busto._

– _Majestad comprenda, tuve mis razones – Elegí el escudo de la diplomacia._

 _Bufó – Ni siquiera se te ocurra ir por ahí, que también tengo mucho para reclamarte – Suspiró entrecortadamente – Rose, ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué sigues escondiéndote de nosotros? ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? ¿Qué significa todo eso de la cazadora? ¿Acaso piensas regresar? ¿Por qué diablos tuviste un cotillón? No quiero que te sigas exponiendo a tanto peligro – Terminó susurrando._

 _Su preocupación era palpable – Respira Liss, estoy bien – Rendida bajé los hombros – Lamento haberme ido en la forma y momento en que lo hice, pero francamente no me sentía capaz de enfrentar nada. Además, te dejé una carta._

– _Lo sé. Es solo que… – Cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse._

– _Fue difícil, pero realmente requería de un tiempo para juntar las piezas – Su expresión me decía que no le gustaba mi decisión, pero que comprendía mis motivos y los respetaba – Y para responder a tu interrogatorio… – Tomé aliento – Todo comenzó como una promesa a Mason, alguien estaba engañando a los humanos para que sirvieran de ayuda a los strigoi con la promesa de la inmortalidad. Después descubrí que ese alguien me buscaba y las cosas solo se complicaron cuando nos dimos cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones._

– _¿De qué intenciones hablas? – Musitó._

– _Pretende formar un ejército con los mejores guerreros y para ello asalta familias, comunas y casas hogar con la intención de raptar a niños y jóvenes dhampir. Comprenderás que no podía no hacer nada._

 _Parecía incrédula, aunque no a mis palabras – Eso es muy grave y horrible… ¿por qué no ha llegado esta información a la Corte o al Consejo?_

 _Fue mi turno de suspirar – Debido a que una parte de la mafia esta de su lado. Y nunca se ha dado una misión de búsqueda de esta magnitud, mucho menos para rescatar a dhampirs sin nadie que los reclame – Me miró horrorizada y la verdad no era para menos – ¡Todo es un lío! Lo que curiosamente contesta otra de tus preguntas: no sé cuándo nos volvamos a ver en persona. Tengo que parar al kuru´l, y para ello hay un equipo y una misión cuidadosamente estructurada que me respaldan._

– _Comprendo…_

 _Lo siguiente que comentamos fue un poco de lo mismo: detalles del plan, Takat y la información que tan dificultosamente hemos ido recabando._

 _Creí que la llamada había llegado a su fin cuando amablemente ofreció cualquier ayuda que se requiriera en un futuro, pero descubrí que estaba equivocada cuando optó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación._

 _– No puedo creer que tengas una abuela y hasta un tío. Quiero decir… puedo creerlo, pero tú me entiendes. Pensé que siempre seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo. Debes amar tener una familia – Sonrió con tristeza._

– _Lissa, tú formas parte importante de esa familia. Eres mi hermana y lo sabes – Asintió limpiándose una lágrima y contagiándome el sentimiento._

 _Su expresión se volvió reservada. Algo en mi interior me dijo que conocía el motivo._

 _– Ya no hay vínculo, ¿verdad?_

 _Negué – No, lo siento._

– _¿Por qué te disculpas? – Me miró con simpatía._

 _Y yo a ella con pesar – Por dejarte sola lidiando con la oscuridad._

 _Coincidimos con una estridente exhalación – No Rose, yo soy la que lamenta haberte puesto en esa posición, aunque no haya sido a propósito. Fuiste tú quien sufrió la peor parte._

– _No ha sido fácil para ninguna – Caímos en un cómodo silencio. Fue entonces cuando entendí que necesitaba al único familiar que ha estado conmigo desde que comencé a jurar. Pese a que no podía decirle toda la verdad –_ _Liss… – Inicié – Tengo algo más que confesarte…_

 _~•~_

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí la piel de gallina debido al agua helada. Cerré las llaves y apresuradamente me puse la bata de baño.

Después de mi confidencia, la charla con Lissa se extendió una hora más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó del asombro, a la suspicacia, para terminar en la absoluta felicidad. Más no ejerció presión sobre la paternidad del bebé. Supongo que se dio cuenta que de querer compartírselo se lo habría mencionado.

Me estaba cepillando el cabello cuando Dimitri llamó a mi puerta – La cena esta lista, Rose.

– ¡Un minuto! – Abrí el armario. Aun había un poco de luz y hacía calor, por lo que decidí que era un buen momento para usar uno de los vestidos que me regaló el viejo.

No era uno maternal, pero va amplio en la zona abdominal y es largo. De tirantes delgados; escote v; color marrón, con dos franjas gruesas en magenta y carmín al nivel de los tobillos.

Tomé el nazar que me dio Janine y para completar el atuendo, dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse unas cómodas sandalias cafés.

No es que estuviera esforzándome por lucir bien para Dimitri… o tal vez sí, no lo sé.

El caso es que quería verme bonita para no sentirme como la enorme casa rodante que soy.

Con un ligero toque de perfume y un último vistazo, salí de la habitación.

Justo cuando toqué las escaleras, recibí un glorioso golpe olfativo _¡Y es que olía divino!_ Lo que hizo rugir a mi estómago.

Llegué a la planta baja y vi que todas las luces estaban apagadas, luego sentí la brisa correr y pensé que Dimitri había resuelto cenar al aire libre. Cosa que para mis bochornos estaba más que bien.

No obstante, nada en la vida me habría preparado para lo que me encontré una vez que salí.

Antorchas encendidas que me guiaron al comedor de la alberca, la cual tenía pequeñas velas flotantes, y pétalos púrpuras y lilas esparcidos en el agua.

Sonreí a la música ochentera que sonaba a volumen bajo.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos personas; con un mantel bordado, velas granate, copas de cristal, servilletas de tela roja y la mejor de las vajillas.

Todo era precioso.

Sin embargo, mi atención absoluta se la ganó el hombre frente a mí.

Vestía un pantalón holgado color caqui y una camisa azul marino con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Su cabello fluía suelto, enmarcando la perfección de su rostro cincelado por los dioses.

Dimitri era lo más bello de aquel paisaje y me miraba solo a mí, con tal emoción que me aceleró el corazón e hizo mis piernas débiles.

Definitivamente logró sorprenderme y él lo sabía. La verdad es que no me esperaba nada de esto, teniendo en cuenta su anterior comportamiento.

– ¿Q…? – Lo volví a intentar – ¿Y esto? Quiero decir, me refiero a la cena de lujo ¿Celebramos alguna ocasión especial o… – Tragué _¡No lo digas!_ – … es una especie de cita?

Su sonrisa se amplió – ¿Sería terrible de mi parte si así lo fuera?

Negué automáticamente – Yo… emm – Se acercó para entregarme la única rosa que había en el lugar – Gracias – Susurré.

Me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y me miró directamente a los ojos para dejarme en claro la importancia de sus siguientes palabras.

– Roza… – Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo – … la tregua se terminó – Fruncí el ceño – Sé que puedo disfrutar de este y cualquier otro lugar, pero quiero hacerlo contigo en mis brazos – Contuve la respiración – Y sí, quiero una conversación definitiva, aunque no solo para que podamos vivir en paz por un corto tiempo. La quiero para poder vivir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas – Tomó mi mano libre y la colocó sobre su pecho – Voy a ir por ti con todo lo que tengo y voy a esperar lo que sea necesario para que me veas por lo que soy.

– ¿Y qué eres? – Sentí su corazón igual de acelerado que el mío.

– El hombre que ha estado perdidamente enamorado de ti desde prácticamente el día en que entraste a mi solitaria vida – Sonrió al recuerdo – En la Academia no tenía la libertad de decirte o demostrarte cuánto te amaba. Sin embargo hoy, puedo gritárselo al mundo entero. Por eso te pido que no me empujes lejos, no me apartes de ti y dame una oportunidad. Es todo lo que pido.

Hasta que limpió mis lágrimas con su pulgar, me di cuenta de que lloraba – ¿Por qué? – Pregunté.

– ¿Por qué, qué?

Sorbí mi nariz – Por qué haces esto tan condenadamente difícil – Me retiré un poco, todavía con la mano en su poder – ¡Mírame Dimitri! Estoy bastante embarazada ¿Qué acaso no te molesta? ¡Deberías odiarme, despreciarme en este momento! No estar proclamándome tu amor.

– Y lo seguiré haciendo. Porque te amo con cada pulgada de mi ser, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo – Afianzó su agarre en mi mano – ¿Qué no lo sientes? Te amo y jamás podría odiar a la mujer que dio todo por mí. Te amo por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. Amo todo de ti y por lo tanto, amo a tu hijo – Miró mi vientre con cariño – Y si me lo permites, me gustaría criarlo como mío.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– No respondas ahora – Solté su mano y coloqué la mía en su espalda baja – Por qué no nos relajamos, disfrutamos de lo que Leonor me ayudó a hacer para ti y dejamos que la conversación tomé su propio curso.

Limpié sus lágrimas y le sonreí esperando calmar su llanto, que sabía no era de tristeza.

Asintió y la guie detrás de mí – ¿Hiciste todo esto? – Preguntó con asombro al ver la segunda mesa puesta con el bufete y los postres. Cosa que creo fue lo que más feliz la hizo.

– Sí… bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda – Fingí petulancia.

– ¿Solo un poco, eh? – Miró a su alrededor, tomando cada detalle. Lo cual me hizo condenadamente feliz, pues logré mi cometido. La sorprendí gratamente y logré abrirle mi corazón.

Tomé ambos platos, entregándole el suyo – Creí que sería bueno experimentar un poco. Así que nuestro bufete es ochenta por ciento español – Parecía conforme con la decisión – No hay nada picante, ni con mariscos y todos incluyen elementos saludables. A excepción de los postres – Bromeé.

Soltó la más hermosa de las risas – Estoy segura de que todo estará delicioso.

Nos servimos de todo un poco. Desde la tortilla de patatas, el gazpacho, la paella de pollo, las migas, la escalibada; había variedad para elegir.

No obstante, mi antojo lo tenían la tarta y las hojuelas. Seguía sin saber de dónde me venía el repentino gusto por las cosas dulces.

La ayudé a llevar su placa a la mesa, me adelanté para colocarlas y poderle abrir la silla caballerosamente, para después colocarle la servilleta en su regazo. Destapé la botella, mientras Rose me miraba como si no pudiera creer nada de lo que veía. Cosa que me hastió un poco, pues merecía ser tratada como una reina.

Serví su copa – Es néctar de uva – Llené la mía y en lugar de sentarme frente a ella, lo hice a su costado derecho. Necesitaba estar cerca – Por los nuevos comienzos.

Elevó la copa – Por la perseverancia y creatividad de las personas – Sonreí al chocar el cristal.

– ¡Salud! – Dijimos.

Pasamos un momento único: comiendo, bromeando, charlando. En fin, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Era casi como en los viejos tiempos y digo _casi,_ porque esto era aún mejor.

Roza se veía espectacular y su embarazo solo la hacía lucir más hermosa. Me perdí observándola en más de una ocasión; en sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios. Siempre ha sido muy impresionante.

– Mmm… no sé qué postre elegir. Todos se ven tan suculentos.

– Pues entonces… – Cogí una charola y puse un poco de cada uno – ¡Probémoslos todos! – Mi boca literalmente se hacía agua.

Esbozó una sonrisa con malicia – Pensé que no te gustaban los dulces, camarada.

 _Y ahí estaba,_ su apodo para mí. Logré lo que más deseaba, hacerla sentir lo suficientemente cómoda conmigo como para tratarnos como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

Noté su sonrojo. Sin embargo, no quise arriesgar mi suerte – Tampoco yo.

Le tendí la mano y la llevé al columpio que previamente arreglé con una manta y almohadones.

Me senté y le abrí mi brazo para que se recargara contra mí. Degustamos por algún momento, solos con el sonido de las olas.

– Dimitri, me estas poniendo nerviosa – Expresó con timidez.

Desperté de mi aturdimiento al caer en cuenta de que la observaba con detenimiento – Perdón, es que estas impresionante esta noche – Aparté la charola y me moví para enfrentarla – Rose, podemos simplemente dejar de luchar contra lo que sentimos y dejarnos llevar. Probar a dónde nos lleva todo eso, por favor.

Se mordía el labio inferior – Yo… solo necesito tiempo – Acarició mi mejilla con dulzura – Te amo Dimitri, realmente lo hago. Pero primero he de llegar a un acuerdo conmigo misma. Y aunque tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, hago lo que hago por nuestro propio bien y el del bebé.

Mi pecho se hinchó, sonreí y deposité un beso en su frente – Eso está bien para mí – La atraje hacia mí, recordando la parte final de este plan – ¿Quieres bailar?

– Creí que tenías dos pies izquierdos – Se burló.

Reí – Muy graciosa, te recuerdo que la abuela me dio clases particulares. Y es buena instructora, ya no soy un desastre en la pista. Mínimo prometo no pisarte.

Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo – Más te vale – Me incorporé y la envolví en mis brazos, sorprendiéndome agradablemente al notar que seguía encajando perfectamente en mi cuerpo. Nos balanceábamos lentamente, creo que ni siquiera íbamos al ritmo de la música, no la necesitábamos. Todo lo que me quedaba era esperar y ver qué nos deparaba el destino en los próximos meses. De pronto, se detuvo para mirarme y parándose de puntillas, me devolvió el beso. Solo que en los labios – Gracias camarada, este es por mucho, el detalle más maravilloso que nadie ha tenido conmigo nunca.

– De nada, Roza.

* * *

1 Spasibo: "gracias" en ruso.

* * *

Mil disculpas, pero estos últimos días he tenido una cantidad ridícula de trabajo.

En ocasiones me gustaría tener cinco de mí, para todas las actividades que tengo que realizar.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, déjame todas tus impresiones.

¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! Y de nuevo, gracias a todas por ser pacientes y comprensivas.

Lamentablemente y lo más probable, es que vuelva a retrasarme un poco en actualizar. Pero sabes que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir.

Un beso enorme, Isy.


	29. Capítulo 25 (Segunda Parte)

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 25

Segunda Parte _(Rose)_

Ya no recordaba los días en los que todo iba bien y me sentía plenamente feliz.

Y estos últimos han sido… mágicos, es la palabra.

Pero también intensamente complicados. Pues en más de una ocasión me he contenido de decirle toda la verdad a Dimitri, _para después saltar a sus huesos._

Eso, en el remoto caso de que me crea y decida perdonarme por haberle ocultado algo tan importante para los dos.

Y es que las cosas no podrían estar mejor entre nosotros: desayunos en la cama, silencios al ocaso, largas caminatas por la playa y un poco de entrenamiento. Al menos los ejercicios que tengo permitidos dada mi enorme barriga en evolución.

No obstante, el tema de la paternidad del bebé sigue siendo el gran elefante azul en la habitación. Pues pese a que Dimitri ni lo menciona, sé que el pensamiento aún ronda su cabeza.

Independientemente de ello, vamos con la tapadera del joven matrimonio a la espera de su primer hijo.

 _Que no es tan alejado de la realidad._

El viejo nos consiguió identidades falsas y se encargó de darnos un "papel" a interpretar. Sin mencionar el espantoso apellido que no soy capaz de pronunciar.

Dimitri es el empresario exitoso y yo, la heredera de algún magnate rico.

 _¡Ja, muy original!_

En fin, la farsa nos valió conocer a los Martínez. Un matrimonio de más de cincuenta años: con diez hijos, veintiocho nietos, seis bisnietos y sus respectivas mascotas. Son dulces, pero muy expresivos para mi gusto. Llegaron un buen día a darnos la bienvenida, trayendo conservas caseras como presentes. Ellos fueron los que nos presentaron a nuestros otros vecinos, los Ferrer.

Tres hermanos que al parecer viven del prestigio de sus padres, quienes siempre están ausentes. No tenemos mucho contacto con ellos, solo los típicos saludos cuando coincidimos por la playa. Además, algo me dice que el ruso no está del todo conforme con sus presencias. Más específicamente la de Iker, el hermano mayor.

Comienzo a creer que no soy la única hormonal.

Lo que me lleva a este momento. En donde me he visto en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas para mantener mi mente ocupada y libre de pensamientos peligrosos.

Detallo; uno: Dimitri en traje de baño y con un frasco de bloqueador solar; dos: Dimitri durmiendo sin camisa al otro lado de mi alcoba; tres: Dimitri después de nadar… _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri._

¡Uff! El punto es obvio ¿no?

 _En conclusión:_ si fuera lo suficientemente buena escribiendo, me gustaría llevar un diario con las mejores memorias, ya que estamos viviendo un poco de la fantasía que llegamos a soñar en aquella olvidada cabaña de Montana.

Sin embargo sigue siendo eso, _una fantasía._

* * *

 _Veintidós semanas de embarazo…_

– ¡Júrame que no me estas mintiendo, viejo! – Lo amenacé con la espátula directamente en la pantalla.

– Te lo prometo, kizim. Encontraron el purgatorio, lo redujeron a cenizas y bailaron sobre ellas. Pero ahí no había kuru´l alguno, ni siquiera el infeliz de Tafari – Suspiró – Sin embargo, no voy a negar que esta vez hay pistas importantes – Levantó la mano para impedir que lo interrumpiera – Aunque Pavel no desea adelantarse a los hechos.

Asentí bajando el arma mortal; confiaba en el buen juicio de mi amca – ¿Cómo están?

– Con algunos rasguños, nada grave – Pude ver que me decía la verdad – Pero no te llamé para darte un informe detallado, quiero saber de ti y mi torun: ¿cómo estás? ¿Te alimentas adecuadamente? ¿Hay alguna molestia? – Negué con la cabeza, pues al parecer él sí requería de un reporte completo – ¿Y qué haces en la cocina?

Volví mi atención al corte de vegetales – Estamos bien, sí, no y cocino – Me encogí de hombros.

Soltó una sínica carcajada – ¿Tú, cocinando? Niña, pensé que a estas alturas ya sabrías cuáles son tus límites.

¡Hey! – Me quejé – Busca en internet, hoy en día cualquier subnormal cuelga recetas en YouTube ¡Si ellos pueden cocinar, también yo! – Resoplé acomodándome un mechón de cabello.

– ¡Pobre de ti, muchacho! – Dimitri se encontraba detrás mío, tomando de la nevera una botella de agua – De hecho, te ves un poco verde. Recuerdo que la primera y última vez que probé algo preparado por Rose, sufrí serios problemas digestivos.

Se colocó a mi lado – Lo más importante es que aún sigo con vida – Lo golpeé ligeramente en el brazo, pues al parecer decidió que era una buena idea unirse a las bromas de Abe; y su sonrisa lo delataba.

– ¡Ja! Eso fue porque saboteé la receta, lo merecían.

– Esta bien kiz, no te enojes. Solo jugábamos contigo – Miró hacia la puerta – Tu abuela les manda saludos. Ahora tengo que irme, me están esperando ¡Cuídense! – Estaba por despedirme cuando agregó – ¡Ah! y llama a tu madre.

– Lo haré – Sonreí – Y baba… seni seviyorum1 – Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Tal vez no fue lo mejor hacerlo por video-llamada, pero lo sentí como un buen momento.

Su alegría fue cien por ciento genuina – También yo, hasta pronto.

Alejé la pantalla y volví al trabajo. Sintiendo todo el tiempo su intensidad sobre mí – ¿Qué? – Exclamé nerviosa.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el mostrador – ¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en aprender a cocinar? Sabes que no te dejaría morir de hambre.

– Lo sé – Salpimenté las milanesas – Es solo que quiero ser capaz de cocinar algo más que solo bocadillos de jamón y queso – Hablé pensando en lo que me hubiera gustado que Janine hiciera por mí y quizás lo hizo, más no lo recuerdo. No quiero lo mismo para nuestro hijo, él o ella definitivamente probará la especialidad de su madre _¡Cuando tenga una, claro está!_ Dimitri caminó hasta el mostrador y de ahí sacó dos bolsas de papel – ¿Los conseguiste?

– Sí, lo hice – Mi estómago chilló de emoción – Pero no preguntes cómo, porque no fue fácil.

Rodeé los ojos – Sí claro, señor secretos de guardián – Sonreímos al recuerdo – Bien, dejaré esto a fuego lento y podremos comenzar – Coloqué las cacerolas sobre la estufa.

– ¿Ahora mismo? – Parecía divertido con mi impaciencia.

– Desde luego – Lo enfrenté con las manos en las caderas – Y además, tendrás que utilizar uno de estos – Señalé el delantal de la abuela.

Negó mientras limpiaba exhaustivamente el mostrador y ordenaba los ingredientes – ¡Jamás lo verán tus ojos!

 _Quince minutos después…_

– ¡Luces taaan lindo! – Reí, pues el mandil parecía de juguete en comparación con su altura – El melocotón y los holanes van contigo, camarada.

Aparentó seriedad – No te burles, es bastante incómodo y ya tuve suficiente de esto con mis hermanas – No pude evitar carcajearme al recordar la anécdota – ¿Ya puedo quitarme esto y comenzar con la elaboración del pan?

Me limpié una lágrima para verlo muy sonriente – Ok. Lo siento, no fue mi intención revivir tu oscuro pasado con las muñecas – Levantó una ceja en advertencia y yo las manos en señal de rendición. Colocándome junto a él y frente al mostrador.

Dimitri se quitó aquella ridiculez que le obligué a ponerse e inició hablándome de los ingredientes del pan negro. Acomodándolos por orden de integración – Tú trabajarás en tu pan y yo en el mío.

Hice una mueca – ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Y si sabe horrible?

Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa – Será tu merecido por burlarte del chef.

Escuché atentamente todas sus indicaciones, imité cada uno de sus movimientos y fui extremadamente cuidadosa en la medición de los menjurjes. Por nada del mundo iba a arruinar esta obra de arte comestible.

No obstante, experimenté serias complicaciones cuando llegamos al amasado. Y según Dimitri, depende de la calidad del mismo para que el pan crezca y quede tan esponjoso como el que prepara Olena. Pero tanto mi abdomen como mi evidente inexperiencia en el ramo me impedían hacer algún progreso.

– Mi masa está chiclosa – Resoplé – ¿Por qué no se parece a la tuya? He hecho todo exactamente igual que tú – Frustrada me apartaba el cabello del rostro.

En cambio, él palmeó mi masa con total tranquilidad – Casi esta, solo le falta un poco más. Déjame ayudarte.

Creí que se colocaría en mi lugar y amasaría la pasta o que la llevaría a su zona de trabajo.

Pero nada de esto sucedió.

Se acomodó detrás de mí, tomó un puño de harina y la espolvoreó sobre la masa. Luego sujetó delicadamente mis manos y las llevó a la preparación – Con tus dedos contraes y con tus palmas expandes – Me habló al oído. Descontrolándome la respiración, el ritmo cardiaco, la temperatura y mis locas hormonas – ¿Sientes la diferencia? – Asentí, ya que la crepitante electricidad de su cuerpo no me permitía hablar o apartar la vista de sus grandes manos sobre las mías – Esta listo – Susurró.

Me volví hacia él, con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración irregular – Gracias – Musité.

Sonrió dulcemente – Tienes harina en… – Señaló mi rostro entero. Lo cual me hizo sonrojar furiosamente, pues él no tenía ni un pelo fuera de su lugar _¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí?_ Antes de que pudiera limpiarme, tomó una toalla y frotó mi nariz, frente y mejillas. Sus ojos anclados a los míos – Roza…

– ¿Sí…? – Involuntariamente lamí mis labios.

– ¿Puedo besarte?

Todos mis sentidos se enfocaron en él: en su tacto, su respiración, su olor, su fuerte mandíbula. En fin, en sus hermosos detalles. Mi mundo se redujo a un solo hombre – Sí.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, fue como alcanzar la gloria.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos al tiempo que Dimitri me atraía por la cintura. Fue un beso muy dulce, lleno de amor y ternura. Nos apartamos para recuperar el aliento, pero nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos. Picoteó mis labios una vez más y luego besó mi frente – Pongamos el pan al horno y dentro de unas dos horas sabremos qué tan buena eres haciendo pan tradicional ruso.

Él se encargó de eso mientras que yo servía la comida, la cual transcurrió en completa calma. Creí que estaría más ansiosa, pero la verdad no fue así. Disfrutamos el momento y del delicioso aroma que se propagó por toda la casa.

Cuando volví de una ducha muy necesaria, Dimitri me esperaba con ambas piezas desmoldadas sobre la mesa – Adelante, has la prueba.

Me ofreció un cuchillo y señaló una de las hogazas – ¿Cómo sé que no las has cambiado?

– Sería incapaz – Corté un trozo, lo olí, soplé y degusté _¡Mmm!_ – Además, lo sabrás si alguien termina devolviendo sus tripas.

– ¡Estoy tan jodidamente feliz que voy a ignorar ese comentario! – Tomé otro bocado – No es tan bueno como el de tu madre, pero creo que no está mal. Es más, te dejaré comer un poco – Corté otra pieza y se la di.

Copió mis actividades previas – Tienes razón Rose, es bueno – Probamos con la mantequilla, jalea y miel. Y honestamente no sé cuál era mejor – Me gusta esto – Dijo. Lo observé esperando a que fuera más específico – Que tú y yo compartamos actividades tan sencillas y comunes como esta.

Asentí – A mí también me gusta.

Suspiró – Últimamente hacías todo con Zedrik – Hice una mueca – Lo lamento, no debí mencionar eso.

– No, está bien – Dejé el pan de lado; decidida a quitarle la absurda idea de una vez por todas – Si lo mencionaste es porque es importante para ti. Pero Dimitri, ya te dije que no tienes por qué sentirte amenazado o celoso de él.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? – Se encogió de hombros – No me gustaba la naturalidad con la que te hablaba, sonreía o bromeaba contigo ¿Sabes lo mucho que quería estar en su lugar? Porque solías hacer todo eso conmigo, al menos hasta donde nos lo permitíamos – Se pasó una mano por el cabello – Lo siento, pero la realidad es que no puedo verte con otro hombre sin sentir la necesidad absoluta de querer arrancarle la cabeza.

– Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo así – Tomé su mano – Además, aquí solo estamos tú y yo…

Su mirada se fue a mi vientre – Y el bebé.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Iba a paso lento, pero con pies de plomo.

La cena resultó excelente y a partir de ahí las cosas han mejorado significativamente.

Conseguí que Rose se sintiera a gusto con mi presencia como para que me incluyera en sus actividades de diario, mantuviéramos conversaciones como las que solíamos tener y el trato fuera el mismo, sin presiones.

Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo logrará abrirse plenamente a mí, que llegara el día en que me compartirá los hechos de la paternidad del que espero, pueda llamar nuestro hijo. Y pese a que no estoy completamente seguro de querer saberlo, no deseo que haya más obstáculos entre los dos.

Tenemos que ser honestos y confiar en el otro.

Desperté bruscamente al escuchar que algo se estrellaba contra el piso. Me levanté, tomé mi estaca y salí rápidamente al pasillo, que fue de dónde provino el estruendo.

Pero ahí no había ningún asaltante o strigoi – ¡Mierda!

Se encontraba en penumbra, apoyada en la pared, sosteniéndose de la mesilla y con el florero hecho añicos a sus pies – ¿Rose?

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte – Quiso incorporarse, pero se tambaleó en el intento.

Arrojé el arma y preocupado corrí hasta ella – ¿Qué sucede? – Tomándola por la cintura para adjudicarme su peso y evaluándola por lesiones de pies a cabeza.

– Es… estoy mareada – Dijo entre respiraciones.

– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? – Descansó su cabeza en mi brazo – ¿A dónde ibas? – Creí que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse, por lo que te tenía que mantener su atención.

– A la cocina, por un poco de agua – Su voz era pastosa.

Alcancé el interruptor de la luz y lo encendí, se veía pálida y sudorosa – ¿Con el celular en la mano?

Toqué su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Sin embargo, estaba fresca – Era para alumbrarme, no quería encender las luces y despertarte.

– Roza, no me molesta que me despiertes si te sientes mal o no puedes dormir. La razón no importa, estoy aquí para cuidar de ustedes – Suavemente la tomé entre mis brazos – ¿O es que ibas a llamar a Olendzki?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele algo?

Negó con la cabeza en mi pecho – Solo llévame a mi cuarto, por favor – Y así lo hice. La recosté en su cama dejándola lo más cómoda posible, fui por el agua para hidratarla y tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Mi hermana mayor sufrió vértigo casi todo su primer embarazo, por lo que recuerdo algunos de los remedios que mi madre utilizó con ella – ¿Por qué no deja de girar la habitación? – Se quejó.

Me vi obligado a apagar las luces porque el brillo le molestaba – Bébete la infusión, te hará bien – Le ayudé a sostener la taza – Sabe un poco extraño, pero sé de buena fuente que es efectiva. Mamá se la preparaba a Karolina cuando estaba esperando a Paul – Limpié su rostro con un paño húmedo – ¿Te sientes mejor?

– Solo un poco, sigo sintiendo que mi cuerpo está en una batidora.

Ella parecía fatigada – Hay otra cosa que mi madre hacía, no sé si quieras probar – Me miró cautelosa – A ellas les funcionaba así que… – Rasqué mi nuca.

– De acuerdo, confío en la sabiduría de Olena – Antes de que cambiara de parecer, me recosté junto a ella. Su espalda contra mi pecho, mis brazos rodeándola, con las manos tentativamente en su vientre. Acto que nos estremeció.

– Concéntrate en mi respiración – Sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos antes de que su cuerpo se relajara contra el mío – Te tengo.

– Gracias camarada.

Desconozco en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos. Sin embargo, algo volvió a despertarme exactamente a las seis de la mañana.

Despabilé buscando la causa y al no encontrar nada evidente, mi atención se fue a la mujer entre mis brazos.

Descansaba a mi lado, con esa linda mueca que hace al dormir, su camisón se había recorrido hasta dejar su vientre desnudo, sus rizos se esparcían salvajemente sobre la almohada y su respiración era pacífica.

Para mí, nunca había lucido más hermosa.

Velar su sueño era todo lo que podía hacer. Hasta que aquello que me despertó, volvió a suceder.

Proveniente de debajo de mis manos, las cuales, descansaban protectoramente sobre el estómago de mi Roza.

Observé con asombro el sutil movimiento, algo se removió en mi pecho cuando el pequeño golpe resonó en mi palma – Privet2 – Murmuré en mi idioma. Obteniendo como respuesta otra patada, misma que provocó que Rose comenzara a agitarse. Esperé unos segundos para continuar con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo – Soy… verás, estoy enamorado de tu mamá y ha sido así desde hace algún tiempo – Sonreí – ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si es la mujer más fuerte, inteligente, aguerrida y hermosa que he tenido el privilegio de conocer – Acariciaba suavemente su piel tersa – Mucho ha pasado desde que nos conocimos: cosas buenas, malas y peores. Situaciones de las que no teníamos control alguno y que nos llevaron a tomar decisiones erróneas, siendo yo el último en cometerlas. Pero tengo la intensión de corregir todo aquello y para ello, me gustaría mucho estar con ustedes y ser tu papá. Prometo cuidarlos y amarlos por…

– Me encantaría que el bebé hablara idiomas – Rose habló adormilada, apartándome el cabello que me caía sobre la cara para acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja y descalzar su mano en mi mejilla – Pero no creo que por ahora entienda el ruso.

Quité mis manos inmediatamente, lo que menos quería era darle motivos para que se molestara conmigo. Con las hormonas nunca se tiene certezas – Bueno, pues me gustaría ser el que lo enseñe, ya que tú decidiste recurrir a Sasha – Bromeé.

Rodó los ojos – Si te hace sentir mejor, se negó a enseñarme las palabrotas. Así que todavía puedes enseñarme a jurar, camarada – Alcé una ceja – ¿Qué? Hay estudios científicos que afirman que la gente que maldice es más feliz.

~•~

El vértigo de Rose duró algunos días, mismos que pasé a su lado. Los médicos realizaron un chequeo y dijeron que todo era perfectamente normal. Que si el remedio de mi madre había sido efectivo lo siguiera utilizando, aunque solo se referían a la infusión ella siguió durmiendo en mis brazos.

No habíamos llegado a compartir una cama de esta manera, me refiero a solo para descansar. Pero en estos pocos días ya se me hacía imposible pensar en dormir de nuevo en mi alcoba.

Rose logró reposar tranquilamente y he de decir que también yo – ¿De verdad te sientes mejor?

Me sonrió desde su puerta – Sí, ya es justo que tengas una buena noche de sueño. Con tu tamaño y el mío, la cama es insuficiente.

– Por mí no hay ningún problema – La abracé – Prométeme que me llamarás si comienzas a sentirte mal.

– Lo haré, descansa Dimitri.

Desgraciadamente, no pude hacerlo.

* * *

– _Tú realmente no quieres dañarla… ¿o sí?_

 _Me reí, tanto del miedo que despedía su cuerpo como de su ridícula pregunta. Pues para mí la razón era más que obvia._

– _¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? – Cruzándome de brazos me apoyé casualmente contra la pared de ladrillo – Fue mi aprendiz, yo la formé – Hablé con jactancia – Sé de lo que es capaz y todo lo mortal que puede llegar a ser – Rasqué mi barbilla – Y realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ser cazado durante los próximos cuarenta años._

 _Su temor y desesperación incrementaban por segundo – Dimitri yo estuve ahí, la noche en que te fuiste y ella no podía dejar de llorar. Sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sé que era más que tu aprendiz ¡La amabas! No se mata a la gente que amas._

– _Tienes toda la razón princesa, no se mata al ser amado. Sin embargo, le di a Roza la oportunidad de unirse a mí y ella la rechazó. Todo… gracias a ti – El odio y rencor tintaban mis palabras – Roza y yo no podíamos haber estado juntos como dhampirs, pero sí como strigois. Pudimos haber gobernado juntos, pero ella se negó… y por eso va a morir._

 _~•~_

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Roza…! ¡Ella no, por favor!

Sentía el frío sudor de mi frente, mientras me revolvía bruscamente entre las mantas.

Y aún en mi estado de somnolencia percibí movimiento en la cama – ¡Shhh…! ¡Tranquilo, estoy aquí! – Suaves manos me sacudían por los hombros – ¡Abre los ojos para que puedas verme! – Negué fervientemente antes de que me retirara el cabello aferrado por la traspiración y depositara un beso en cada uno de mis parpados – Vamos Dimitri, estas aquí conmigo. Fue solo una pesadilla… abre los ojos, amor – Accedí a su súplica, esperando no derramar ninguna lágrima. Las luces seguían apagadas, pero reconocería el cuerpo de Rose pese a cualquier condición adversa. Con cuidado de no lastimarla en mi desesperación, la atraje a mí. Acomodando su cuerpo de tal forma que mi cara quedara al nivel de su cuello, que fue donde me escondí – ¡Shhh…! – Besó mi frente – ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Peguntó mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello.

– No ahora. Solo… no me sueltes, por favor.

Odiaba sentirme así y había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez. Desconocía cuál había sido el detonante y a pesar de que no iba a dejar que fuera en contra de mis planes con Rose, hoy me sentía extremadamente vulnerable como para lucha

– Nunca – Me rodeó con sus brazos – Vuelve a dormir, que yo me quedo contigo.

Asentí y coloqué mi mano sobre su vientre, pues descubrí que el contacto me brindaba cierta paz y confort – Buenas noches Roza, te amo.

– También nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente desperté primero que Rose y exactamente en la misma posición. Creí que me sentiría estresado y hasta deprimido, como en las otras ocasiones. Pero no fue así.

El verme ahí, en sus brazos, me hizo darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido por rechazar todo esto de ella. Mi recuperación emocional habría sido a pasos agigantados de haber aceptado su amor desde el día uno.

Subí apoyándome en el codo para poder admirarla mejor. Sigo preguntándome cuando llegara el día en el que no me encuentre sorprendido por su belleza natural.

No pude contenerme y besé sus labios, acto que la hizo abrir sus preciosos ojos – ¡Hey! – Dijo – ¡Buenos días!

– Sí que lo son – La volví a besar.

Gesto que me devolvió de buena gana para después tomarme del rostro y retroceder un poco – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¡Magníficamente! – Sonreí aspirando su esencia, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y colocando besos en donde me fuera posible. En su cara, cuello, hombros; mi cuerpo tiene mente propia cuando se trata de Rose Hathaway.

Con mucho cuidado me coloqué sobre ella, mordía su labio inferior mientras me miraba con la misma intensidad, anhelo y pasión que podía ver en mí.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho me incliné para devorar sus deliciosos labios, obteniendo gemidos incitantes. Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, acercándome más al calor que nos envolvía. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su perfecta anatomía, levanté su camisón y lentamente fui arrastrando mis dedos por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos. Haciéndola retorcerse ante el más ligero de mis toques.

– Di… Dimitri – Se quejó.

Con la poquísima cordura que me quedaba me separé de ella, apoyando mi frente contra la suya. Con mis manos aún en su glorioso cuerpo – Roza, pídeme que pare ahora o no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

– Yo… – Tragó – … el bebé.

Suspiré – Lo sé – Entonces, hice algo que nos sorprendió a los dos. Me incliné y deposité un beso en su barriga, subí la mirada para encontrarla con los ojos cristalinos – Despiertas tantas cosas escondidas en mí, que me asusta el no saber hasta dónde puedo llegar – Sonreí – Pero, prometo controlarme si tú me prometes algo a cambio…

– ¿Y qué es?

– Permíteme compartir esto contigo – Acaricié su abdomen – Habla abiertamente del bebé, de lo que esperas, de tus miedos y dudas. Roza… estoy aquí.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

 _Veinticinco semanas de embarazo…_

– Todo marcha a la perfección… y por lo tanto, ¿esta vez sí quieres conocer el sexo? – John indagó con casualidad mientras escribía en su registro. Luego, cuando descubrió que no compraba su acto, bajó sus gafas – Disculpa que ejerza tanta presión, pero tu padre lo pregunta cada vez que tiene la oportunidad – Reí conociendo lo impaciente que puede llegar a ser el viejo.

Tomé la mano de Dimitri y mirándolo a los ojos respondí – Sí, queremos saberlo – Aunque me moría de los nervios.

El doctor suspiró aliviado – Bien, pues felicidades. Pronto tendrán con ustedes un muchacho sano y fuerte.

– Un muchacho… – Susurré – ¡Es un niño!

Dimitri besó mi frente – Felicidades, tenías razón – Limpió de mi cara una lágrima traidora.

Podía ver que se sentía feliz, pero su felicidad no sería la misma de saber toda la verdad – Lo ves camarada, no vuelvas a cuestionar la intuición de una madre.

– Ahora pueden ir comprando todo en azules para cuando llegue el momento de darle la bienvenida – Intervino Olendzki. Podría decir que se sentía incómoda, pues en teoría me ayudaban a engañar al padre del que ahora sé es un niño.

Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo y anhelo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera la viva imagen de Dimitri. Pues el imaginarme una versión pequeña de él me llenaba de una inmensa felicidad que no creía que existiera. Era una imagen tan nítida que casi podía tocarla – ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Más que bien! – Respondí entrando a nuestro hogar temporal.

– Me da gusto verte tan feliz – Se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú no eres feliz?

Suspiró – Claro que lo soy, pero no sé – Se encogió de hombros – Yo como que me había hecho a la idea de una pequeña de largos cabellos marrones corriendo por todos lados – Me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos desde atrás – Trepando árboles y suplicándome por dejarla tener una tarántula o algo así.

Reí – ¿Y por qué iba a querer una tarántula?

Besó mi mejilla – ¡Qué sé yo! Es de tu hija de quien hablamos.

– Te recuerdo que es un muchacho y será un niño extraordinario. El primero de su clase al que le fascinen las historias de vaqueros, el pan negro y deteste la música ochentera – Me giró hacía él – Y no habrá más mascota que Shadow.

Alzó una ceja – ¿Ah sí?

– ¡Claro! Nada de tarántulas, boas, animales exóticos o que se arrastren. No importa cuánto suplique, promételo Dimitri Belikov.

Besó mis labios – Lo prometo.

– ¡Ahora hay que convencer a Abe! – Reímos rumbo al teléfono.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Me sentía feliz, de verdad que sí.

Bueno, tal vez no más que Mazur cuando se le contó la buena nueva. Pero pensándolo bien, no creo que nadie le gané a la reacción que tuvo el hombre. Prácticamente estaba fuera de sí. Ya podía verlo enorgullecido por las travesuras que cometa el chico.

 _El chico…_ ahí es donde entraba en conflicto.

Me emociona que Roza me deje compartir todo esto con ella, pues significa que ve una vida conmigo. No obstante, me había hecho a la idea de una chica porque… no lo sé. Sería más fácil para mí ver una versión más joven de ella.

Sin embargo ahora, ¿qué tal si el chico se parece a su padre? ¿Y si es un crudo recordatorio rubio de ojos verdes o castaño de ojos grises?

 _¡Sea el bastardo que fuera!_ La genética moroi perturbaba la integridad de mi salud mental.

Hacía mal clima, afuera lloviznaba por lo que decidimos pasar una tranquila tarde de películas.

Preparamos palomitas, jugo de frutas y vegetales en palitos con una pizca de piquín para darle gusto a los antojos de la mujer de mi vida. Quien se tomó muy en serio lo de la alimentación saludable, aunque de vez en cuando se da sus gustos con los donuts de chocolate.

– Esto es tan triste… e injusto – Volví a la realidad cuando la escuché sollozando.

– ¿Qué pasa, Roza? – Levanté su barbilla para mirarla tendida en llanto.

– Es que… míralos. Sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente y nadie lo supo, pasaron por tanto que ya no serán los mismos. Es más, Frodo no es capaz de seguir adelante. Tanto que decidió dejar a sus amigos de toda la vida e irse a carajos sabe dónde.

Francamente, no sabía si reír o llorar con ella. Digo, por una parte entendía la similitud con su propia "aventura", pero por otra, seguía siendo ficción.

– ¡Oh, Roza! – La abracé tratando de consolarla – No llores. Las amistades son para toda la vida, independientemente del tiempo y la distancia.

 _¿Qué más se supone que debía decir?_

– Lo sé, siempre quise ver toda la saga y ahora… – Sorbió – … ¡qué tonta! Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando – Hizo un puchero.

La acomodé en mi regazo – Eso es porque eres una persona noble y desinteresada, tanto que puedes llegar a ponerte en los zapatos del otro. Y, por eso te amo tanto.

Estaba por besarla cuando – ¡AUCH!

– ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?

Me preocupé al verla sobando su vientre – No, no fuiste tú. Es el bebé ¡AY! – Golpeó de nuevo – ¡Esto es tu culpa, Dimitri!

– ¿Mi culpa? – Exclamé.

Parecía enojada – Esta mucho más activo desde que le hablas en ruso, así que arréglalo.

– Esta bien – Dije concentrándome tentativamente en su vientre – Malen´kiy3, se un niño bueno con tu madre y no la golpees tan fuerte o los dos estaremos en serios problemas – Murmuré.

– Te ves tan lindo cuando haces eso – Me sonrió antes de volver a cambiar sus facciones – Sin embargo, espero que esto no se convierta en un mal hábito.

– ¿Esto? – Pedí confundido.

– Hablarle a mis espaldas.

Reí, acción que no trabajó a mi favor – Pero Rose, estas frente a mí.

Se cruzó de brazos – Con más razón, eso fue muy descarado de tu parte. Se supone que eres el correcto y yo la provocadora… – Decidí dejarla hablar y guardar silencio para evitar meterme en más problemas.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

 _Veintiocho semanas de embarazo…_

Entré a la habitación en cuestión, haciendo uso de mis súper e inigualables habilidades ninja.

 _Hmm… muy ordenado,_ pensé _¡Ubícate Rose!_

– Si yo fuera un ruso enorme, amante de los vaqueros y la música que apesta ¿en dónde guardaría las camisas que mi madre me enseñó a doblar tan pulcramente? – Comencé a husmear entre sus cajones – ¡Eureka!

Dicho ruso se aclaró la garganta con evidente estridencia – ¿Qué haces? – Salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cadera.

– Emm… hurtó tu ropa – Respondí, ya que la evidencia colgaba de mis manos.

Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta – Y confiesas tu crimen por qué…

Exhalé con enfado – Mírame Dimitri, estoy enorme y mi ropa ya no me queda. Pronto tendrás que ayudarme a rodar.

– Eso no es cierto, Rose – Se acercó para abrazarme fuertemente – Eres hermosa y quiero que entiendas algo muy importante – Asentí inocente – Tú no estás gorda, estas compartiendo tu cuerpo con el bebé y eso te hace ver aún más bella para mí – Posó su cabeza sobre la mía – Y lo de la ropa tiene arreglo, ¿qué te parece si nos organizamos y mañana salimos de compras?

Sonreí ampliamente – ¿De verdad?

– Sí claro, podemos tomar el desayuno afuera y…

Negué con la cabeza – Eso no, me refería a… – Comencé a intimidarme bajo su mirada – ¿Crees que sigo siendo bonita?

Sonrió con cariño – Siempre has sido hermosa y ahora aún más.

Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas – No te atrevas a mentirme, Dimitri Belikov ¡Nunca le mientas a una mujer hormonal!

Puso la mano en su pecho – Nunca te mentiría. Ahora que te parece si me permites cambiarme y discutimos la excursión de mañana.

Asentí tomando la camisa y uno de sus suéteres favoritos – También robaré este – Le dije antes de salir. Situación que lo hizo reír libremente y he de decir que amo su risa.

Preparé un poco de chocolate, me puse mi "suéter nuevo", quité mi sujetador, que es una de las sensaciones más liberadoras que he experimentado en los últimos días y desaté mi cabello.

Salí al balcón, me recargué sobre el barandal y disfruté de la vista nocturna y los sonidos.

Aquello era muy relajante – De verdad, ignoro por qué no te había dicho lo condenadamente hermosa que te hace lucir el embarazo.

Fuertes brazos me rodearon desde atrás. Me es muy difícil ignorar la atracción cuando estamos tan cerca: la electricidad de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos, la fuerza de su mandíbula.

 _¡Dios, que es hermoso!_

– Eres un adulador – Tomó mi taza y bebió – ¡Hey!

– Ya sabes lo que dicen… ladrón que roba ladrón…

* * *

1 Seni seviyorum: "te quiero" en turco.

2 Privet: "Hola" en ruso.

3 Malen´kiy: "pequeño" en ruso.

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias, por la paciencia y la comprensión.

Esta vez el retraso estuvo fuera de mis manos. Pasé unos días muy difíciles, pues estuve realmente enferma. Escribía a ratitos, pero la verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, me sentía muy mal y todavía estoy saliendo de ese trauma. Por lo que si hay más de algún error, lo siento, prometo corregirlo a la brevedad.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, pequeños momentos Romitri. Sé que pareciera que el gran enigma de Rose está tardando en descubrirse, pero créeme cuando digo que es indispensable para la trama de la historia.

Gracias de nuevo y espero que me dejes todos tus comentarios, que aunque no han sido muchos, siguen siendo especiales y significativos para mí.

Besos, Isy.


	30. Capítulo 26

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 26

 _Dimitri_

 _¡Respira Belikov!_

 _Es solo tu vecino humano; platicando, sonriendo y coqueteando con tu esposa… bueno, con Rose._

Arranqué la mirada de la ventana al sentir que mis dedos se entumecían al estrangular el cuchillo con el que picaba fruta.

Durante estos meses y en demasiadas ocasiones, me ha sido casi imposible distinguir la verdad de la mentira. Y es que nada me gustaría más que hacer a Roza mi esposa y había días en los que realmente me creía la "farsa". La facilidad con la que convivimos, cada momento, cada detalle… no puedo dejar de disfrutarlos independientemente de las circunstancias.

Francamente jamás pensé en el matrimonio como una posibilidad, ni siquiera cuando Natasha me hizo su propuesta. Para mí era una salida rápida y fácil que llegó en el momento oportuno. Y me avergüenza admitirlo, mi conflicto interno era otro; no le di un pensamiento sensato a la verdadera oportunidad de convertirla en mi mujer y formar una familia a su lado. Hasta que de cierta manera, Rose me lo hizo ver al pretender seguir adelante sin mí.

 _Me avergüenzo tanto de mi comportamiento en esos días, realmente actué como un adolescente imprudente y celoso._

Y el que me animara desinteresadamente a que aceptara la petición, lejos de ayudar,complicó mi decisión por el hecho de hacerme amarla aún más.

Roza me amaba lo suficiente como para hacerse a un lado y desearme la felicidad que no podía tener con ella.

Negué, _por ahora debería saber que es la única que puede hacerme sentir completo e inmensamente feliz._

Es por ello que por primera vez me voy a permitir ser egoísta. Quiero todo y mucho más con Rose, y de cierto modo estos días me han dado un panorama claro de lo que podrían ser nuestras vidas juntos.

 _La Señora Belikova…_ sonreí a la idea y al infierno que sé me dará cuando trate de obtener el _sí, quiero._

Levanté de nuevo la mirada solo para que mi buen humor me abandonara al instante. El tal Iker se encontraba demasiado cerca y posaba su mano sobre el brazo de Rose.

 _Calma, no es lo que parece. Cuenta hasta diez: uno… ¡Dios! estoy a punto de perforar a un humano._

Ella retrocedió rápidamente, despidiéndose y girando para volver a la casa. Movimiento que parecía complacer al imbécil ese, quien descaradamente se atrevió a admirar sus curvas traseras. Hasta que me vio observándolo con cuchillo en mano.

 _Corre y escóndete…_ le di la mirada más siniestra que tengo y sin necesidad de mover un musculo, huyó de ahí.

Cuando Roza entró a la cocina yo aún tenía los ojos clavados en donde había estado hace un momento – El tipo no me agrada.

Suspiró – Vamos Dimitri, solo estaba haciendo un poco de plática agradable.

– ¿Agradable? ¿Realmente piensas eso? – Me burlé – En lo que a mí respecta, sus intenciones contigo están demasiado claras – Se cruzó de brazos – ¿No me crees? – Limpié mis manos – Siempre está buscando un pretexto para acercarse a ti y casualmente son los momentos en los que no estoy presente – Incrédula rodó los ojos – ¡Por Dios! Utilizó la excusa de la taza de azúcar…

– No puedes saber con exactitud si realmente la necesitaba o no – Se dirigió a la sala para sentarse cuidadosamente en el sofá.

La seguí tratando de bajar mis niveles de frustración _¿De verdad no se da cuenta?_

– ¡El sujeto es millonario! Le paga a alguien para que se encargue de esas cosas y ha expresado en numerosas ocasiones lo "mucho que le gusta el ejercicio", y "lo rigurosa que es su dieta" – Me pasé una mano por el cabello al verla mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa _¡Demonios, ahora no le queda la menor duda de que eres un cavernícola celoso!_ – A lo que me refiero, es que no creo que dicha dieta integre azúcares. Eso y que él está interesado en ti, bastante diría yo. Tú le…

– ¿No me ves? ¡Estoy enorme!, ¿a quién podría gustarle? – _A mí_ , pensé – Y no digas que a ti porque tu percepción no es un buen parámetro. Además, ante el mundo eres mi esposo y te aseguro que no ha intentado nada – ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo impresionante que es y lo que puede provocar en cualquier hombre? Me tendió la mano para atraerme a su lado – ¿Sabes? Pienso que es dulce que estés celoso… y sexy – Besó mi mejilla y sonreí – ¡Y culpo a las hormonas de ello! Sin embargo, creo que te estas mosqueado de más – Levanté una ceja – No hay, ni habrá: dhampir, moroi o humano, que logre reemplazarte aquí adentro – Colocó nuestras manos al nivel de su corazón.

Tenía razón, estaba exagerando, pero el solo hecho de imaginarla con otro. Digo, su vientre era la prueba más nítida. _No vayas ahí…_

Observé el aparato en su regazo y opté por cambiar al tema que llevaba un tiempo haciéndome ruido, ya que no me gustaban los escenarios que dibujaba mi mente – Últimamente no sueltas para nada tu teléfono celular ¿Acaso esperas una llamada importante?

Suspiró colocando el móvil en la mesilla – Quiero estar lista para cuando llamen y me informen cualquier detalle sobre el ataque que sufrió el equipo – Su tono demostraba la culpabilidad que sentía.

Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros tratando de confortarla – Ya sabes lo más importante, todos ellos están bien – Apoyé mi mejilla en su sien – Abe salvó el día.

Rio sin ganas – Sí y ahora no deja de alardear. _Infierno,_ ha decidido inmortalizar sus experiencias en una biografía que sus nietos tendrán que memorizar – _Solo Zmey_ – Pero lo más importante, él no estará ahí siempre. Ambos sabemos que fue una coincidencia que llegara justo a tiempo para calcinar cualquier amenaza… – Se perdió un momento en sus cavilaciones.

– Sé lo que estás pensando – Saltó un poco de lo inmersa que estaba – Crees que era tu deber estar ahí para protegerlos. Y pese a que eres su líder, tienes que confiar en ellos. Son hombres hechos y derechos que saben de qué va esto, y están conscientes de que lo más importante es tu seguridad y la del bebé – Besé su cabello – Independientemente de que reciban un cheque firmado por tu padre.

Reímos – Lo sé, pero eso no era lo que estaba pensando. Bueno, no del todo – Vacilante se mordió el labio inferior, así que asentí para animarla a continuar – Yo… pensaba en tu padre.

Decir que me sorprendió sería una falsedad, no me esperaba que _él_ rondara sus pensamientos. Incierto me aclaré la garganta.

– ¿Y… qué pensabas? – Quise sonar casual, pero había descubierto cierta información con la que no sabía qué hacer o pensar y la verdad es que estaba evitando el tema hasta conmigo mismo.

Se encogió de hombros – Quizá solo sea una tontería. Me preguntaba… – Se acomodó para mirarme de frente – ¿Cuál es su elemento?

– Lo desconozco.

 _Y aquí estaba con la voz de mi conciencia_ – ¿Y crees que…?

La curiosidad pudo más que yo y terminé por invertir algo de mi tiempo libre en la búsqueda de mi línea de sangre. Admito que estuve tentado a hablar con Abe y pedirle el favor, pero sentí que me correspondía solo a mí. La casa real Ivashkov es tan extensa, que pensé que la investigación me llevaría algún tiempo. Por lo que comencé por el último de ellos que había ocupado un puesto importante en nuestra sociedad: Tatiana.

Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una foto de mi padre con el que supuestamente es su hermano. Y que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el padre de Adrián.

Jamás… nunca me imaginé que mi sangre estaría tan cerca de la realeza o que Adrián sería mi primo hermano. Tenía mil dudas en la cabeza: _¿Qué tanto sabe mi madre?, ¿Tatiana lo sabría?, ¿Adrián lo sabe?_ Sin embargo, había una que prácticamente me quitó el sueño y que fue la razón por la que le conté todo a Roza.

– No lo sé, es posible. Teniendo a Adrián como antecedente es probable que Randall pudiera ser un usuario de espíritu.

Se abrazó a mi cintura con fuerza – Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

– Sí, es solo que… – Suspiré soltando mi cabello – … no sé qué pensar. Cumple con muchos de los "síntomas": conducta extraña, agresividad, su alcoholismo. Y por loco que se escuche, cuando se embriagaba lo percibía más centrado. Aunque terminaba siendo sumamente violento – Negué evitando aquellos recuerdos – Pensé que su adicción era solo una maldita enfermedad que atormentó por años a mi familia y hoy sé que tal vez… solo tal vez, eso era su escudo para no volverse loco.

– Sé que es difícil – Su sola presencia me reanimaba – Me gustaría tener respuestas, pero con espíritu hasta ahora todo ha sido posible ¿Por qué no creer que puede heredarse? Sé que no es un consuelo, pero hay altas probabilidades de que fuera la oscuridad en él la que lo obligaba a herir – Apreté el puente de mi nariz, seguía muy desconcertado – Quizá por eso has logrado… milagros – Murmuró acariciando distraídamente su vientre hinchado.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté un tanto perdido.

Roza soltó rápidamente su agarre en mí y con bastante dificultad se puso de pie – ¡Piénsalo! – Dijo – Sí las teorías son ciertas, puede que hubiera algo de espíritu corriendo por tus venas mucho antes de que Lissa te trajera de vuelta. A lo mejor fue una serie de circunstancias especiales que coincidieron.

– Tal vez… – Seguí sus movimientos. Por alguna razón sentí que no era todo lo que deseaba decirme y por otro lado necesitaba tenerla cerca. Así que la envolví de nuevo en mis brazos, de espaldas a mí y descansando mis manos en su vientre.

– Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que decidas camarada y mejor cambiemos de tema, no me gusta verte afligido – Asentí agradecido antes de cepillar nuestros labios y dejarla ir – Entonces dime, ¿hablaste con Olena? ¿Cómo están?

– Se encuentran bien – Regresé a terminar de preparar la canasta para nuestro picnic – La casa quedó como nueva. Pese a ello, mamá dice que aún después de que ha pasado tiempo es imposible no imaginarse la devastación que dejó la batalla.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua – Es bueno que hayan vuelto a la mayor normalidad posible – Tragó sus vitaminas.

– Y mucho es gracias a tu padre – Me crucé de brazos – Aunque debo decir que fue muy insistente en cuanto a hacerle mejoras y ampliaciones a la vivienda. Cosa que desde luego no aceptó mi madre – Como había dicho, la perspectiva que tenía de Mazur había cambiado radicalmente una vez que llegamos a entendernos. _Lo cual sucedió bastante rápido._ Sin embargo, su persistencia y atenciones con la mujer que me dio la vida me hacían dudar de sus intenciones con ella. Y siendo su único hijo varón, es mi deber velar por su bienestar. Rose me miraba sonriente, parecía leer mis pensamientos – ¿Piensas que él…? ¡Ya sabes! Tenga un interés…

– ¿Camarada, no te has dado cuenta? – Me tensé involuntariamente – El viejo forma parte de tu club de fans – Jugaba conmigo – No temas, solo está siendo agradecido con Olena. Es más, estoy muy segura de que él y Janine se traen algo entre manos – Tomó algunas de las cosas que ya tenía listas para nuestro día en la playa – Me adelantaré con esto; morimos de hambre – El rugido de su estómago lo confirmó.

* * *

Hizo un día y una tarde perfectos. Buen clima, oleaje tranquilo, comida deliciosa, pero lo mejor de todo fue la compañía.

Roza lucía hermosa su embarazo en un vestido largo de gaza beige que dejaba ver el rojo de su bikini.

Hablamos de todo y nada; bromeamos, reímos, también nadamos pese a que fue difícil convencerla de despojarse del vestido. Pues está segura de verse "enorme", cuando para mí es devastadoramente bella.

Disfrutamos de nuestros momentos de silencio en donde me perdía a la vista de su cabello volando suelto, en el brillo de su piel expuesta al sol o en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío mientras observamos el ocaso.

Por más que luché y me opuse ocurrió lo que tanto temía _, pero no me arrepiento._

Una de las muchas razones por las cuales me negué a aceptar y a actuar sobre mis sentimientos cuando estuvimos en Sn. Vladimir. Y es que ya me es imposible imaginar mi vida sin ella o el bebé, y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderlos. Así signifique ir en contra de la creencia moroi y renunciar a mi título de guardián, que era la única vida que conocía.

El tiempo voló y la pasamos tan bien que decidimos extender el día en la playa hasta la cena. Rose regresó a la casa para preparar algo ligero qué comer y cambiarse al viejo suéter que robó de mi armario, mientras yo hice una pequeña hoguera y establecí algunas antorchas para iluminar alrededor.

Regresó contoneándose con unas cuantas cosas, por lo que me ofrecí a volver por el resto para traer conmigo la pequeña sorpresa que le tenía.

Cuando me acercaba la percibí sumida en sus cavilaciones, con la mirada perdida en las llamaradas de la fogata – ¡Un centavo por tus pensamientos! – Exclamé cauteloso para evitar asustarla, pues me ha reclamado sobresaltarla por ser sigiloso y prometo que no lo hago intencionalmente.

La cautela y rapidez serán el recordatorio resistente a mi pasado strigoi.

– Pienso en todo y a la vez en nada – Interrogante me senté a su lado – ¿Nunca te has preguntado… por qué? – _Aún sigo haciéndolo_ – Me refiero a que hace algunos años en Portland, nunca me habría imaginado que Lissa y yo seríamos víctimas del vínculo o que un ruso enorme me arrastraría a la Academia para poner a prueba los límites de mi autocontrol – Sonriente empujó su hombro contra el mío – Que me enamoraría, que iría sola a Rusia, que conocería y mantendría una relación con mi padre, que sería inculpada y encarcelada… o que volverías a ser _tú_ – Susurró – No concibo cómo fue que terminé aquí, ¿en qué momento se fue todo al carajo? La idea que tenía de una vida al graduarme no se parece en nada a esta.

Señaló en torno a nosotros. No obstante, no se refería al lugar sino a la situación y la comprendía, entendía perfectamente.

En mi caso, siempre creí que viviría para ser guardián de Iván y que me limitaría a eso. Sin intereses ni aspiraciones, _¿para qué?_ la vida de un tutor puede acabar en cualquier momento.

– ¿Te arrepientes de… nosotros? – La cuestión emergió por sí sola.

Con seguridad tomó mis manos entre las suyas – No, nunca. Al menos yo no cambiaría nada independiente del sufrimiento vivido. Aprendí que mi existencia no tiene que ser blanca o negra, asimilé los matices así fueran duros golpes y eso me ha hecho crecer y valorar – Triste sonrió, por lo que ahora yo sujetaba sus manos – Sin embargo, si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente y lo haré por el resto de mi vida – Cerró los ojos para contener el llanto – Lo siento tanto, Dimitri. Yo… te fallé.

Su lamento me tomó inadvertido. Pronto descubrí de dónde venía y aunque deseaba tratar el tema, no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo.

– Roza, tú nunca podrías fallarme – La miré tratando de reflejar el orgullo que me provoca – Me aterraba que en un acto de valentía regresaras, sabía que lo intentarías y estaré eternamente agradecido con quienes te lo impidieron – Aspiré la dulce esencia de su cabello – Aún con el alta de las endorfinas temí por ti… tuve tanto miedo de que murieras – Tragué, apartándome para descubrirla llorar en silencio – Fuiste lo último que vi y recuerdo haber pensado: _me voy en paz porque sé que ella está a salvo._

Sorbió mientras negaba profusamente – Pero pude haberte salvado, pude impedir que tuvieras ese destino – Estiró su delicada mano y suavemente limpió las lágrimas que se me escaparon – Pude habernos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

La atraje hasta abrazarla – Este es el destino que nos tocó vivir, no me gusta pero lo acepto, puesto que no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo. Y tal vez te arrepientas, pero yo no. Estoy feliz de que no hayas vuelto por mí, te habrían matado de haberlo intentado.

Distinguí enojo en sus características – ¡Habría muerto contigo! – Espetó – Gustosa habría dado la vida si eso significaba una oportunidad de salir los dos juntos de ahí.

Me pase una mano por el cabello _¿No podía ver lo importante que es su vida para mí?_

– Pues yo no habría estado bien con eso. No teníamos una oportunidad ahí, mi estado era crítico… era una batalla perdida y lo sabes.

Bajó su rostro – Pero te prometí que no permitiría que te ocurriera nada – Musitó – Y luego, cuando volviste… – Suspiró derrotada – ¡Fui terca y estúpida! Debí verme tan patética, debí escucharte, debí dejarte en paz.

Levanté su barbilla – No Roza, el único estúpido aquí fui yo. Si hubiera corrido a ti; si no hubiera estado tan aterrado mi recuperación habría sucedido hace mucho tiempo – Tomé aire – Te quería a mi lado, lo juro. Pero me lo negué porque no deseaba dañarte más y me autocastigué negándome lo que más necesitaba.

Se encogió de hombros – Todo lo que pedía era una explicación y aun así debí darte espacio – Sonrió con nostalgia – Pero en mi ansiedad por tenerte conmigo nunca consideré lo que pasaría cuando te restauraran ¿Qué sentirías?, ¿qué pensarías…? ¿O qué necesitabas? – Observó nuevamente el fuego, las llamas reflejaban la de sus orbes – Esa desesperación fue la misma que casi me convence de aceptar que me convirtieras – La miré en shock _¿De verdad lo consideró?_ – Habría dado todo por ti. Porque pese al estado en el que te encontrabas, te amaba demasiado…

Sujetando delicadamente su rostro con ambas manos, dirigí su mirada a la mía – Eso no era amor, habrías hecho cualquier cosa que te obligara por las malditas endorfinas – Los recuerdos me asqueaban.

– Te equivocas – Se acercó lo más que su estómago le permitió – Sé que no eras el mismo, ni por asomo. Sin embargo, sentía en mi interior que aún estabas ahí. El hombre que tanto amaba seguía luchando por salir de aquella prisión y protegerme. Esa lucha persistente fue la que obligó a tu cuerpo a mantenerme a salvo. Independientemente de las razones – Agregó.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? No mientas, sentiste miedo – Fue mi turno para desviar la mirada – Puede olerlo.

Me recogió un mechón y dirigió mi cara a la suya – La prueba más contundente es que hoy te tengo frente a mí. Y no lo voy a negar, sentí miedo, pavor incluso. Pero las razones fueron muchas.

– Dime una.

Suspiró – Que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir nuestra promesa y liberarte.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, un motivo más para amarla con locura.

– Sin embargo, lo hiciste y por eso te amo – La besé suavemente, sintiendo al instante un golpe entre los dos – Parece que alguien todavía tiene hambre – Sonreímos – Lo que me recuerda, te tengo una sorpresa – Tomé la bolsa detrás de mí y se la entregué.

– ¡Bombones!

~•~

Tostamos algunos y disfrutamos de ellos en completo silencio. Cada uno discutiendo consigo mismo o al menos eso hacía yo.

No entendía cómo afortunado era al encontrar y enamorarme de esta mujer tan valiente, aguerrida, talentosa y desinteresada.

 _Y pensar que hiciste todo para mantenerla alejada_ – ¿Dimitri?

La miré atentamente – Todavía hay algo que quiero saber – Asentí _¿Qué podría ser? Prácticamente lo hemos hablado todo._ De pronto una idea me golpeó _¿Será esta la introducción para al fin contarme lo que deseo saber acerca del bebé?_ Pensamientos similares inundaron mi entendimiento, fue un movimiento que hizo el que me sacó del aturdimiento.

De debajo de su manta sacó un pequeño trozo de papel, que cuando me lo entregó, descubrí que se trataba de un viejo recorte de periódico:

" _Arthur Schoenberg evita tragedia real, junto a novato de Sn. Basilio"_.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿De dónde obtuviste esto? – Pregunté extrañado.

Sonriente se encogió de hombros – ¿De dónde crees? O mejor dicho, ¿de quién crees?

– Zedrik – Es la única persona que ambos conocemos que sería capaz de coleccionar este tipo de cosas.

– Hmm… – Consintió devorando sus dulces.

Estudié la imagen – No puedo creer que te la haya dado – Pasaron años desde la última vez que la había visto y siempre tenía el mismo efecto en mí.

Arthur se mantuvo firme y sin emociones, como el excelente guardián que era. Yo me negaba a salir en la fotografía, pero muchos insistieron, así que me paré a su lado e intenté reflejar la misma postura. No obstante, Iván lo hizo imposible. Pues se nos unió colocando su brazo en mis hombros, tan alegre y vivo.

Me estremecía solo de recordarlo inerte y sin vida.

– No me la dio, la robé – Explicó con naturalidad, apretando ligeramente mi mano – Quería tener una imagen tuya y a pesar de que fue tomada hace años, me parece que es perfecta. No has cambiado nada, tal vez más alto y corpulento, pero me es increíble verte joven y sin todas las preocupaciones que tenemos ahora – Le devolví el gesto – ¿Así fue como conociste a Arthur? – Cambió el tema, atiborrándome de preguntas – ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste que eras un héroe adolescente famoso? No es de extrañarse que te consideren un Dios.

Puse los ojos – Ya conocía a Guardián Schoenberg. Quiero decir, quién no. Pero sí, en esa ocasión tuve la oportunidad de tratarlo personalmente y debo decir que las condiciones no fueron las más adecuadas – Vinieron a mí un montón de recuerdos – Y no fui un héroe, él sí…

– Digamos entonces que fuiste un héroe de apoyo – Interrumpió con gracia.

Sonreí – Y lo que dicen de mí… eso de ser un… Dios – Rasqué mi nuca – ¿No sé de dónde lo sacaron?

Soltó una carcajada – ¡Ay, ajá! ¿Cómo si no supieras, camarada? Tú mi amigo, eres considerado una deidad debido a tu record de lucha, altura, marcas y batallas. Y te encanta, no lo niegues.

 _¿Qué tiene que ver mi altura en esto?_ – Admito que es muy útil cuando se trata de mantener a raya a los novatos, pero de ahí en fuera no sirve de nada.

– ¡Como si los Guardianes activos no hablaran de lo mismo! Pero bueno, dejaré que vivas en la negación. Ahora, ¿me vas a contar o no la historia?

Se acomodó entre mis piernas; sujetando mis manos, las cuales a su vez, mantenían el viejo pedazo de papel y descansaban en su vientre.

Suspiré – Anteriormente se llevaban a cabo ciertas convenciones. Reuniones muy exclusivas a las que solo asistían los reales y por ende, los mejores guardianes de aquel tiempo. Iván y yo teníamos buenas referencias sobre ella, por lo que le rogó a su padre para que este a su vez le rogara a la mía y me dejara ir con él – Rose sonrió – Tal vez muchos piensen que nunca me he salido de los lineamientos. No obstante y al igual que tú, Iván Zeklos tenía un talento innato para hacerme cometer locuras – Besó mi mejilla – Aunque debo decir que hacerle caso en aquel momento nos salvó la vida…

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

 _Treinta y cinco semanas de embarazo…_

Vivimos en una burbuja, aunque no hemos bajado la guardia.

El estar y compartir diario con Dimitri Belikov me distrae de todos los problemas, más no hasta el punto de olvidarlos. Incluso dudé de los vecinos pese a que no se lo dije. Él no era el único que desconfiaba de Iker, pero cuando descubrí sus intenciones románticas me relajé un poco y tampoco se lo conté al ruso. No necesitaba confirmárselo, para qué estresarlo más.

He disfrutado de mi embarazo, de la compañía y de los momentos únicos y maravillosos que hemos construido. Lo amo y lo sabe. Quizá siga ocultándole algo importantísimo para los dos, pero en mi defensa, ya había decidido decirle toda la verdad. Olvidándome de las advertencias de Karp y de mis propios miedos.

Dimitri es el padre y ¿quién mejor que él para proteger a su propio hijo? _¡Lo sé, muchos me decían lo mismo!_

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a revelárselo, cuando había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, sucede esto _¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_

Hoy había sido un día perfecto, de los mejores que hemos tenido. Qué mejor final que estar junto al amor de mi vida, admirándolo dormir y con nuestro bebé entre nosotros.

De repente, el móvil comenzó a zumbar. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y con mucho cuidado salí de su agarre para atender la llamada que había estado esperando.

Caminé de puntillas y entrecerré la puerta. Sabía que Dimitri sospechaba de mi ansiedad con el teléfono, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo. Pues si la evidencia se comprobaba iba a tener que hacer algo radical para excluir al padre de mi hijo de esta misión.

En penumbras me instalé en la sala y esperé a que se me pasara la pequeña incomodidad que sentí en la espalda baja. Leí que estas cosas eran completamente normales en esta etapa del embarazo.

Respiré profundamente y contesté – ¿Zedrik?

~•~

Creo en el equipo, en la destreza de sus integrantes y en la sabiduría de Pavel. Pero esta batalla seguía siendo mía y yo no estaba para apoyarlos.

Han avanzado con las pesquisas, encontraron buenas pistas, se toparon y eliminaron enemigos. No obstante, sufrieron las consecuencias de un ataque que mi padre logró detener.

Nunca me había sentido más impotente y lo peor es que seguimos en peligro – ¿Estas completamente seguro?

– Lamentablemente lo estoy, Buffy. Y he de decir que no me gusta nada este plan tuyo.

Masajeé mis sienes – A mí tampoco, pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor.

– Tal vez si le contaras a Belikov… – Seguía susurrando.

– ¡No! – Exclamé – Si las sospechas son ciertas y esto es en contra suya, correrá grave peligro. Sabemos que hice enemigos potentes cuando estuve en Rusia, pero él conoció a la peor de las escorias. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho para llegar a tener la posición que tuvo entre ellos. Más de algún resentido debió dejar atrás – Acaricié mi vientre – No voy a dejar que mi hijo crezca sin su padre. No ayudé a traerlo de vuelta para perderlo otra vez.

– Rose, pero ni siquiera sabe que es su hijo.

Me recargué en el respaldo del sillón – Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo – Caímos en un silencio incómodo – Mira, lo único que te pido es que hagas tu parte. Por nada del mundo voy a dejar que la gente que amo salga lastimada, no si puedo evitarlo. Él, su familia, la tuya y muchas otras, ya lo han hecho lo suficiente ¿Puedo seguir contando contigo?

– Sí – Se rindió – Espero que lleves flores a mi funeral. Si no me mata el ruso lo hará tu padre y francamente no sé cuál opción es peor.

Reí silenciosamente – Gracias Zedrik, eres un buen amigo y por eso te quiero. Encárgate de todo y seguimos en contacto…

– ¡Lo olvidaba! Sonya Karp te envió un paquete, lo recogí y lo tengo escondido. No sé qué sea, pero en cuanto me sea posible te lo enviaré – La curiosidad me invadía, así que aparté temporalmente el pensamiento – Ten mucho cuidado y suerte, la vas a necesitar.

A la mañana siguiente llamé a mis doctores de cabecera y los invité a desayunar con nosotros.

Nos encontrábamos haciendo la sobremesa cuando decidí que había llegado el momento de actuar – Este pan sabe fenomenal – Felicitó John.

– Me alegro que les guste, Dimitri y yo lo horneamos – Sonreí nerviosa.

Olendzki agregó – ¿En serio? Pues es muy bueno.

Mi camarada se sirvió un poco más de café, mientras nuestros invitados charlaban entre ellos. Se sentó a mi lado y aproveché para atraer su atención tomándolo de la mano. Sé que pudo ver una intención en mí, aunque seguramente no logró colocarla.

– ¡Volveremos a Rusia! – Anuncié sin apartarme.

Podía sentir todas las miradas encima – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me encogí de hombros – Pues eso, regresamos a Moscú. Saldremos esta tarde.

Miró rápidamente a la pareja – Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por protección tuya y del bebé; pese a que me gustaría no son vacaciones. Además de que tú no puedes viajar.

– Dimitri, lo sé. No lo he olvidado, justamente por eso tomé la decisión – Intuía que había más de trasfondo, pero se contuvo como sabía que haría frente a la visita – Y aún estoy en tiempo – Los doctores desviaron la mirada ante la mentira – Nada ocurrirá en un vuelo de cinco horas. Los tendré a ellos, el instrumental que se pueda necesitar, el trasporte adecuado y a ti. Abe lo ha dispuesto todo – Cosa que también era falsa, ya que mi baba no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pretendía.

– No comprendo, explícame tus razones – Pidió.

Tomé sus manos, nos alejé unos pasos y mirándolo a los ojos, le dije – Camarada, ¿confías en mí?

– Sí, absolutamente – Respondió al instante.

– Pues cree en esto, es primordial que viajemos al país – Estaba indeciso y con justa razón. Solo esperaba que comprara mi argumento y no se le ocurriera comprobar con Abe o Pavel – Sabes que hago muchas cosas que casi nunca tienen lógica, pero son por una buena causa y hoy más que nunca necesito que confíes ciegamente en mí ¡Por favor, te lo explicaré después!

Lo meditó – Tendremos que extremar cuidado y precaución. Además, tienes que prometerme que nos comunicarás cualquier indicio de dolor o malestar y que hablaremos más tarde.

– Lo prometo – Volví la mirada al matrimonio – ¡Hagamos las maletas, nos están esperando! – Sabía que podían no estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero realmente no tenían mucha opción y requería de su apoyo pues no iba a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo.

 _Él es mi prioridad y siempre me aseguraré de ello._ Ya después averiguaría cómo despistar al dueño de mi corazón.

 _Solo espero no perderlo en el intento por mantenerlo a salvo._

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer su paciencia infinita y la preocupación mostrada.

La vida ha sido una locura y hasta hoy pude sentarme tranquilamente a la mesa y terminar de escribir el capítulo. El cual espero haya sido de su agrado.

Las cosas comienzan a caer en su lugar, se podría decir que entramos a la recta final.

Déjenme sus impresiones en forma de comentarios, les aseguro que leo cada uno de ellos, los considero y trato de responderlos.

También agradezco el interés mostrado en el proyecto conjunto, el tiempo que nos brindaron para leer nuestros trabajos y la motivación que dejaron con sus lindos comentarios.

Realmente espero que mis horarios no se vuelvan a alocar y si no es así, nos vemos en ocho días.

Un beso enorme, Isy.


	31. Capítulo 27

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

~~~ Capítulo Estelar ~~~

* * *

Capítulo 27

 _Dimitri_

– ¡Nunca debí aceptar esto!

– Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees camarada?

Lamentablemente se encontraba en lo cierto, así que opté por no responder… _¿qué podía argumentar?_

Con lentitud y cuidados ayudé a Rose a bajar del jet. En el hangar nos esperaba un pequeño aunque significativo grupo de guardianes visiblemente bien armados.

No reconocí a ninguno de ellos pero tampoco le di mucho al pensamiento, ya que estas horas han sido de las más tensas y preocupantes de mi vida. Puesto que casi en cuanto estuvimos en el aire y justo cuando creí que iba a recibir algún tipo de explicación que justificara al menos en un bajo porcentaje el motivo de este viaje, ella comenzó a sentir una incomodidad en su espalda baja. Hecho que prácticamente me hizo no despegarle la vista en todo el trayecto a Rusia.

Me brindaba cierta seguridad el ir acompañado de sus médicos, quién mejor para atender cualquier emergencia. Sin embargo, no fue razón suficiente para tranquilizarme. Y pese a que trató de disuadirnos diciendo que solo era una molestia y que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, sus muecas y la preocupación en el rostro de John dispararon mi ya creciente zozobra.

Literalmente escuché el suspiro de alivio que los especialistas dieron; supuse que al igual que yo no veían la hora de aterrizar. Aunque pensándolo bien puede que su nerviosismo haya sido mayor al mío, debido a que Abe los contrató personalmente con un fin único. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie con dos dedos de sentido común, desea estar en su lado obscuro.

– Bienvenidos, Guardianes Belikov y Hathaway – Se acercó un tutor – Mi nombre es Igor y soy el encargado de escoltarlos.

Correspondimos su saludo de mano, yo sin retirar mi izquierda de la cintura de Roza, mientras dos elementos cargaban las maletas en automóviles diferentes – Gracias Igor, pero llámame Rose. No me gustan mucho las formalidades.

Asintió de una manera neutral – Por aquí – Señaló el coche polarizado frente a nosotros, a la par que guiaban a Olendzki y su marido a otro auto – Ellos viajarán aparte. Tenemos instrucciones de mantener un perfil bajo, por lo que tomaremos rutas distintas, pero se reunirán y alojarán en un mismo punto.

Escuchaba con suma atención lo planeado, puesto que en la prisa por salir al aeropuerto me fue imposible comunicarme con Pavel o el mismo Zmey y evidentemente no obtuve muchas respuestas por parte de su hija. No obstante, juraría que Abe esperaba a bordo del vehículo. Pero cuando la portezuela reveló el interior vacío, hubo algo que me exigió mantenerme alerta.

– ¿Y el Señor Mazur? Creí que él mismo nos recibiría.

– ¿Mazur? – El guardián parecía descolocado; dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer a mi lado.

– No vendrá… – Contestó ella, posando sus ojos en mí – … a estas alturas todos corremos el mismo peligro y creyó arriesgado venir. Por lo que decidió reunirse después con nosotros ¡Lo conoces, encontrará la manera! – Volvió su atención al tutor – Realmente estoy muy cansada, ¿podríamos irnos?

La ayudé a abordar y una vez en movimiento le hablé al oído – Aún me debes una buena explicación y que sepas que hay algo que no me gusta nada.

Sopló los rizos que le caían al rostro – Lo sé Dimitri. Como también lo que estás pensando en este preciso momento y no, no he olvidado que aquí está la mayor de nuestras amenazas. Pero piénsalo un segundo, el korol´ creerá que no somos tan imbéciles como para venir a la boca del lobo. Estamos más seguros cerca del peligro.

Suspiré atrayéndola para que descansara su cabeza en mi hombro – No se puede discutir con tu lógica, Rose.

– ¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo! – Sonrió con cansancio.

Un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención – Tienen reservaciones en un hotel en el centro de la capital, nos mezclaremos con un grupo de excursionistas que está por arribar. Por la seguridad no deben preocuparse, se alquiló todo un piso y controlamos un amplio perímetro.

El que fueran vestidos de civiles tenía su elocuencia. Sin embargo, el riesgo era significativo, las variables arriesgadas y en conclusión, me parecía una idea terrible – Eso nos deja bastante expuestos.

Igor me miró rápidamente por el retrovisor – En otro momento estaría de acuerdo, pero créanme cuando les digo que lo más conveniente es pasar desapercibidos como personas comunes y corrientes. El mundo humano es lo más seguro ahora.

Rose se tensó – ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que las calles, callejones y hasta los barrios de más mala muerte han tenido casi nula actividad strigoi – Ella se volvió a mirarme con total incredulidad.

– Eso es… – Fui interrumpido a media frase.

– ¿Imposible? – Consentí aprensivo – Lo mismo creímos y no es que dejaran de atacar, simplemente cambiaron de objetivo.

* * *

Cerré la puerta de la habitación no sin antes cerciorarme que nadie estuviera ocultándose en los pasillos.

Teníamos un tiempo considerable sumidos en nuestros pensamientos por lo que creí prudente terminar con aquel silencio extraño – ¿Qué piensas?

– Francamente, no lo sé – Exhaló agotada – Todo esto me parece tan irreal… ¿qué pretende ese maldito strigoi?

– Solo _él_ puede responder a eso – Se quitó los zapatos y lentamente se acercó a su equipaje para sacar su ropa de dormir.

– ¡Demonios! Esto tiene que acabar, Dimitri – Se sentó a la orilla de la cama – Dios sabe que si no estuviera embarazada ya habría dado la cara.

Me arrodillé frente a ella – Eso no habría ocurrido porque yo no te habría dejado – Sonreí – ¡O…! Habrías encontrado la manera y seguramente ya le habrías arrancado la cabeza.

Continuó un poco más relajada – De lo único que estoy segura, es que haré lo que tenga qué hacer para mantener a las personas que amo a salvo.

Me senté a su lado – Y yo estaré contigo – Besé su frente – Desgraciadamente y por el momento, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar las respuestas que tiene tu padre. Eso y que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Hizo una mueca – No lo he olvidado y te aseguro que hoy lo sabrás todo. Pero primero, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha? Así más descansados hablamos de lo que tengamos qué hablar.

– ¿Tú no tomarás una? – Fui a la maleta en busca de mis cosas de aseo y ropa fresca; ciertamente me urgía afeitarme.

– No sé tú camarada, pero yo muero de cansancio y la verdad no creo que pueda mantenerme más en pie – Su agotamiento era evidente y me preocupaba.

Caminé hacia ella para colocar ambas manos en su hermoso vientre – Ha sido un viaje largo y fatigante. Recuéstate en lo que me ducho, saliendo pido algo de cenar y platicamos – De pronto, sentí una potente patada proveniente de su barriga.

– ¡Con un dem…! – Retrocedió un poco por el dolor.

– ¿Estás bien?, ¿aún tienes la molestia?, ¿quieres que llame a John? – Acaricié su barriga esperando mitigar el enérgico golpe.

Rose posó sus manos sobre las mías – No te preocupes tanto, Dimitri. Este tipo de síntomas son perfectamente normales durante el embarazo. Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar – Antes de pasar al cuarto de baño me detuvo tomándome del brazo y poniéndose de puntillas besó mi mejilla – Gracias por cuidar de nosotros, es muy dulce de tu parte.

– Lo hago encantado – Aventurado besé sus labios – No tardo.

~•~

El hotel es un lugar promedio. No tiene los lujos a los que Abe se empeña en mal acostumbrarnos; servía perfecto de tapadera y lo mejor es que cuenta con un sistema decente de seguridad.

Me quedé un momento más debajo de la regadera, solo con el sonido del agua corriendo y el de la televisión en la habitación. Los músculos de mi espalda estaban agradecidos de haberse librado de tanta tensión.

Cerré las llaves, sacudí un poco mi cabello, me envolví la toalla a la cadera, caminé hasta el lavabo, me puse crema de afeitar, limpié el vapor del espejo y tranquilamente comencé a quitarme los años de encima.

 _Unos días sin rasurarme y parezco naufrago…_

De pronto, el sonido familiar de una llamada entrante perturbo mi aparente paz. Pulsé para contestar, pero la persona al otro lado no me dio la oportunidad de hablar – Muchacho… ¿podrías explicarme la _interesante_ y seguramente _divertida_ razón por la cual están en _¡RUSIA!_?

Me quedé de piedra. Mi cerebro procesó las palabras, pero mi cuerpo no – ¿C… cómo?

– Ibrahim, tranquilízate y permítele explicarse – Intervino Pavel.

 _¡Infierno! ¿Qué es lo que…?_

– ¡Estamos esperando, Belikov! – La voz exigente de Janine fue la que me hizo salir de aquella parálisis.

Aclaré mi garganta – Abe, tú mismo enviaste al aeropuerto a un grupo de guardianes por nosotros. Te estamos esperando en el hotel, con los extranjeros.

– ¿Pero de qué carajos me estás hablando? Yo no he enviado a nadie, ni siquiera estoy en Moscú – Hubo un momento de silencio – Espera… ¿quién demonios te dijo todo eso?

 _No, no, no… ¡No puede ser cierto!_

 _Contrólate Belikov, seguramente Rose tiene una explicación para esto._

Tomé la perilla, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con lo cruel de la realidad traducida en forma de una habitación vacía.

– ¿Roza?

* * *

 _¡Maldita sea!_

 _Sabía que algo no iba bien._

 _¿Por qué no obedecí a mi intuición?_

 _Debí estar más alerta._

 _¡Y tú que creías haberte librado del estrés!_

Azoté la puerta con teléfono en mano _Es que… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente terca?_

Di un par de respiraciones para intentar serenarme, ejercicio que sabía era inútil .

 _¿Por qué me haces esto, Rose?_

Sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza – _… haré lo que tenga qué hacer para mantener a las personas que amo a salvo_ – Ella y su maldita necesidad de salvar al mundo _._

Obtuve respuesta al primer tono – ¿Qué sabes?

Era momento de olvidar al hombre y mostrar al guardián impasible – Lleva consigo estaca y un teléfono celular que no se molesta en contestar – Fijé la mirada en su maleta a medio cerrar, _lo que significa que tiene intenciones de regresar… ¿verdad?_ – Solo los médicos y nosotros estamos hospedados en todo el piso y no hay rastro alguno del tal Igor o sus acompañantes – _¡Qué imbécil!_ – Alguien en recepción la vio salir con rapidez, dijo que estaba sola, pero que un vehículo la esperaba en la entrada principal.

Me froté la cara, como si la acción pudiera despertarme de la pesadilla – Tienen vigilancia, ¿puedes acceder a sus vídeos? – Inquirió Pavel.

Suspiré – En minutos tendré las grabaciones.

– ¿Y ahora qué pretende? – Janine se escuchaba genuinamente preocupada. Nadie veía venir algo así, al menos yo no.

 _¿Por qué se exponía?_

 _¿Por qué arriesgaba al bebé…?_

 _¿Dónde estás Roza?_ La incertidumbre me mataba y por partida doble.

– ¿No es obvio mujer? ¡Esta niña mía quiere matarme de un ataque al corazón! Ahora sabemos que el mundo jamás podrá manejar dos de mí – Le siguieron una serie de maldiciones y juramentos turcos. Al parecer se estaban movilizando por la cantidad de ruido que podía escuchar al otro lado – Ya mandé por Olendzki y su esposo; tendrás a tu disposición transporte y recursos ilimitados – Ajusté mi gabardina y las participaciones en ella. _Quién lo diría, saldría a cazar a la cazadora_ – Tengo a todos mis contactos de Rusia en jaque. La van a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras y la voy a encontrar así tenga que traerla a rastras.

Me apresuré a recoger nuestras pertenencias. _Sea cuál sea su plan, no vamos a quedarnos. En cuanto la localice nos iremos lo más lejos posible de aquí, ya habrá tiempo para darle un buen pedazo de mi mente. Después, la abrazaré como si no hubiera un mañana._

– No puedo creer que me haya engañado – Dije a nadie en particular – Pensé que estábamos bien.

– Nos lo ocultó a todos, hijo – Sé que la intención de Pavel era hacerme sentir menos culpable, _pero bien sabemos que la verdad es otra_ – Pese a ello no es momento para lamentarnos buscando culpables, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría. Es obvio que actuó premeditadamente y que alguien le ayuda.

– ¡Es un suicidio! Cualquiera que conozca la situación tiene que estar amenazado, desesperado, trastornado o ser muy imbécil para arriesgarse a una muerte segura...

– O ser leal a Rose – Interrumpí a la pelirroja.

– ¿Pero quién sería tan estúpido como para…? – Abe se detuvo abruptamente – Pavel, ¿dónde carajos está tu hijo? ¿Dónde está Zedrik?

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– ¿Falta mucho, Igor?

– Casi estamos ahí, Rose – Me contestó con total serenidad, como si no le hubiera preguntado lo mismo unas… _¿cinco veces?_

Me removí incómoda, cansada, nerviosa, con sueño y un hambre del demonio que me debilitaba con rapidez.

 _¡Y esta maldita opresión que no me deja en paz!,_ froté mi adolorida espalda baja.

En las últimas horas me sometí a mucho estrés por el temor de que, uno: mi plan no resultara y dos: las consecuencias que traería con todo esto. Me fue imposible tranquilizarme aun cuando sabía que podía ser dañino para mi pequeño. Me alarmé al sentir la molestia, pero realmente no es dolorosa, por lo que lo atribuí al mismo nerviosismo. Y ahora, ya no estaba tan segura de querer conocer la información que tenían para mí.

Algo en mi interior me decía que esto no era bueno para Dimitri.

 _¡Uff, mi ruso! Ya me imagino cómo estarás. Te sentirás engañado, molesto, desesperado e indudablemente muy preocupado._

 _¡Genial! Elegiste el mejor momento para sentir remordimientos, consciencia._

El bebé protestó aporreándome las tripas, probablemente también resentía la falta y traición a su padre… _o el apetito._

Protectoramente envolví los brazos en mi enorme barriga. _Lo siento tanto, nunca quise ponerte en esta situación y si supiera que no iba a poder protegerte no te habría expuesto._ Suspiré apoyándome en el asiento. _Sabes que te amo con todo mi ser_ , _pero esto lo hacemos por papá y muchos más inocentes. Cuando seas un guardián tan rudo como él me comprenderás. Mientras tanto, sé un buen niño y no des más golpes a mami. Entiendo que tengas hambre y estés cansado, pero ya casi terminamos aquí. Solo… aguanta un poco más._

Levanté la mirada con aire renovado y la seguridad de que lo que hacía era por un bien mayor – ¿Me aseguras que el guardián Belikov no corre ningún peligro?

Después de aproximadamente veinticinco minutos de trayecto aparcamos frente a una modesta cabaña no muy lejos de la ciudad.

El guardián bajó del vehículo, abrió mi puerta y amablemente me ayudó a salir – Él se encuentra bien protegido. No encontrará rastro de nosotros en el hotel; dejé personal infiltrado y vigilamos todas las entradas y avenidas circundantes. Sin embargo y si me permite el atrevimiento… – Consentí ligeramente – Conociendo la situación y la impecable reputación que le precede, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados.

Distinguí una tenue luz en la vivienda, quizás proveniente de alguna chimenea – Y no lo hará, Igor. Es más, estoy convencida de que pronto entrará por esa puerta – Apunté delante mío.

– Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo, el jefe espera.

~•~

Con dificultad me moví hasta la marquesina de la cabaña, inusualmente me percibía lenta y más pesada. Gracias al cielo no tuve que esperar a que atendieran a la puerta, pues mi anfitrión me recibió en un traje impecable.

– ¡Mírate Rosemarie! – Tomó mi mano con la intención de besar mis nudillos – Te ves tan…

– ¿Enorme y jodidamente fatal? – Seguramente lucía como me sentía.

Sonrió – Iba a decir hermosa.

– ¡Vaya! Al parecer nunca sales sin tus excelentes modales, Alessandro – Retiré mi mano de la suya – Si te conociera mejor diría que intentas aligerar el ambiente. Lo que significa que tal vez lo que tienes que decirme no va a gustarme en absoluto.

Su expresión se tornó seria – Y no lo hará, Rose. No obstante, será mejor que entres y conversemos con calma – Se dirigió al tutor que me escoltaba – Monten guardia y avísenme de cualquier cambio.

Dentro esperaba una mesa puesta para dos, una cálida chimenea y la luz sutil de algunas velas esparcidas por aquel sitio.

Fruncí el ceño, lo que tenía delante era una escena sacada de una película romántica – Lamento la iluminación – Exclamó Dunat – Ayer explotó el regulador de energía que alimenta la zona y no ha sido reparado – Afirmé en la comprensión – Toma asiento por favor, debes estar muerta de cansancio y hambrienta.

– Preferiría terminar con esto lo antes posible – Acepté la silla que me ofrecía – No sé de qué tanto tiempo dispongamos con Dimitri.

– Siempre tan contundente, debe ser un mal de familia – Murmuró al dirigirse por su portafolio y sacar algunas carpetas con el logotipo de "Confidencial" – Estos son los informes que…

Los recibí con renuencia – Odio hacer y leer informes, no me agradaba la escuela y Stan Alto puede dar fe de ello.

– Descuida, son solo algunos datos. El propósito principal de esta reunión lo detallaré lo mejor que pueda – Abrí los documentos encontrando bien estructuradas fechas, lugares y listas de nombres con el estatus de desaparecidos y… _muertos._

Alessandro se mantuvo expectante en silencio, dándome tiempo para empezar a asimilar las acciones provenientes de una de las mente más retorcidas con las que he tenido la desgracia de encontrarme – ¿Qué es todo esto?

Se sentó frente a mí. La comida seguía intacta y a pesar de verse suculenta mi apetito desapareció por completo – Desde un inicio supiste perfectamente que Zmey te ocultaría toda información que creyera no debías conocer. Dejaste a Zedrik como aliado y aunque ha sido de gran ayuda en nuestra alianza, hubo detalles que le ocultaron precisamente para evitar que llegaran a oídos tuyos – Cerré las carpetas – Pormenores que no pudieron esconder de mí – No me sorprendía, sabía que algo así pasaría. Aunque eso no me impedía sentir molestia – Los ataques se han incrementado. Principalmente saqueos y capturas dhampirs y morois. De buenas a primeras dejaron de molestar a los humanos. Sus objetivos son comunas, orfanatos y albergues. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que siguen adelante con su plan, la diferencia radica en que van a marchas forzadas.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Se encogió de hombros – Creemos que han decidido ir tras los peones para dejar las presas letales al final. Eso y que el rumor de que la cazadora y su equipo siguen exterminándolos y truncándoles sus planes, los han obligado a actuar.

– ¿Piensan que sigo cazando?

Asintió – Aún lo haces… o al menos eso es lo que parece – Hice una mueca no entendiendo muy bien la situación – Tu padre corrió cierta información para mantenerte en el anonimato. Si ellos creían que seguías en la batalla nadie pensaría que estabas fuera del país.

 _¡Lógico!_ – Comprendo… pero, cómo lo hicieron.

Se cruzó de brazos – Te buscaron un reemplazo y mi hermana se ofreció voluntaria – _¡UN QUÉ!_ – Kendra dimitió con nuestro padre, dejó a Bastián a mi cuidado y ahora trabaja con tu equipo.

– ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto? – Exclamé.

– Tu tío le prohibió terminantemente a Zedrik que te lo contara a ti o a Dimitri y tus padres me exigieron lo mismo. Nos ataron de manos, pero francamente este es el dato menos relevante de todos.

Negué profusamente – Es muy arriesgado ¿Por qué lo permitiste?, ¿cómo es que estuviste de acuerdo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo es que esta locura ha funcionado hasta ahora?

– Conocíamos los riesgos, a nadie se le endulzó u ocultó nada – _¡A excepción de mí, claro está!_ – Kendra puede ser muy terca y sus motivos son tan válidos como los de muchos otros, por lo que no dudó ni un instante en levantar la mano ¡Y solo Dios sabe cómo es que la tapadera no les ha reventado a la cara! Por lo general evitan separarse, ella se tiñó el cabello y simplemente hace acto de presencia en un equipo conformado en su mayoría por hombres.

– ¡Santo infierno maldito! ¿En qué carajos nos hemos metido? – Volví a sentir la opresión en mi espalda baja, aunque intenté no prestarle atención.

Bebió del líquido rojizo de su copa – Lo que es indiscutible es que han hecho un trabajo extraordinario. Tus amigos moroi se han acoplado bien, lo que les ha facilitado el trabajo a los guardianes – Esto me enorgullecía, confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de Christian, Mía y Zedrik – Les han frustrado más de algún plan y no han dejado de hacer muertes. El problema es que Takat opera en Rusia y sus alrededores, Pavel no ha querido extenderse para que no se les salga de las manos. Cosa que desde luego los strigoi han aprovechado.

– ¿Y dónde queda Dimitri en todo esto? – Tragué.

Suspiró con desazón – Lo que voy a contarte a continuación son una serie de sucesos ligados y el por qué pienso que el korol´ tiene un interés especial en Belikov. Cabe mencionar que nada de esto lo he hablado con Ibrahim o alguno de sus hombres – Un nudo áspero se formaba en mi garganta – Después del ataque a Baia ha habido dos intentos más y ocurrieron justo después de que Olena Belikova y sus hijas regresaran de sus vacaciones en Turquía – Me volví a tensar – Por mandato de la Reina Dragomir se reforzaron las defensas mágicas de las Academias y la mayoría de las comunas dhampíricas. Sin embargo, el pueblo que vio nacer a Dimitri es el único que ha tenido más intentos de asalto. Por lo que Abe envió un grupo discreto de seguridad que protege a la familia sin que esta lo sepa. Las órdenes que tienen los strigoi no han sido modificadas, los quieren con vida y sin corromper. De hecho, son amenazados de muerte en caso de faltar al mandato. Y la recompensa para los humanos es la transformación inmediata, en el remoto caso de que sean capturados y entregados por ellos – Pausó para recuperar el aliento – Seguimos sin conocer el rostro del korol´, pero ya sabemos dónde encontrarlo…

– ¿Qué has dicho? – La confesión me descolocó por completo – ¿Ya saben dónde se esconde? ¿Por qué no me habían informado? ¿Y cómo es que Pavel no ha planificado una ofensiva?

Alessandro levantó las manos pidiéndome que ralentizara – Sí, sabemos dónde encontrarlo y no, no se esconde. Es más, creo firmemente que sus intenciones son llamar su atención. No te lo dijimos porque es un tema delicado y quise hacerlo así, de frente – _¡Mierda!_ El pánico comenzaba a invadirme – Takat no ha podido idear una ofensiva porque simplemente es imposible penetrar la fortaleza que Tafari ha construido por orden directa del _rey_. Es arriesgado introducir al equipo sin llamar la atención, los muros rezumban strigois. Zedrik lo llama "Mordor".

No rodeé los ojos solo porque entendí el alcance de la analogía – Bueno y dónde es ¿Dónde lo encuentro? Hay que poner punto final a tanta maldad.

Se aclaró la garganta – En la finca donde Belikov te mantuvo cautiva.

– ¿Cómo? – Sentí que la sangre se me helaba.

Afirmó – Y eso no es todo – _¿Es que hay más?_ – El korol´ no solo se apoderó de esas tierras, también escrituró la propiedad y al parecer lo hizo por la vía legal. Aunque seguramente la mafia de su lado tuvo que ver con ello.

– Es comprensible, ambiciona el poder. Obviamente querrá tener todo a su nombre.

Negó con la cabeza – Es que precisamente aquí reside mi mayor prueba. La finca no está a su nombre, sea cual sea.

Esto no tenía sentido pues no conocíamos al strigoi, ni por nombre u apariencia – No entiendo, ¿cómo sabes que no es su nombre el que está en el documento?

– Porque el propietario es una persona que conoces perfectamente.

– ¿Quién es? – Me extendió lo que parecía un documento oficial.

– El dueño es, Dimitri Belikov.

Al ver su nombre en el título de propiedad no me quedó la menor duda, _va tras él_ – Esto es… – Distinguí la firma de Dimitri al final de la hoja – … falso, ¡no puede ser cierto!

– Y no creo que lo sea. Al principio pensé que cuando Belikov fue uno de ellos cambió todo a su nombre para mantener el poderío que tengo entendido le arrebató a Galina, pero al ver la fecha en la que se expidió el documento, no coincide con el tiempo en que estuvieron aquí. Alguien lo nombró propietario y para ello falsificaron su firma. Piénsalo Rose, cuál es el nombre con que inicia la lista de reclutas.

– El suyo… – Susurré – ¿Cuál es su maldito plan? ¿Qué quiere con él?

– No lo sé – Se puso de pie para acercarse a mí y ponerse en cuclillas – Investigué un poco – Fruncí el ceño – Hablé con Olena y le pregunté sobre los posibles enemigos que podría tener su hijo. Y mencionó a un solo hombre… Randall Ivashkov.

Estaba segura de que se me había ido el color de la piel – ¿Su p… padre?

– El inconveniente es que él lleva meses internado y en vías de recuperación – Para este punto mi mente iba a mil y cada idea era peor que la anterior – Al parecer la difunta reina lo sometió a este tratamiento poco después de que se diera a conocer la existencia de espíritu.

– Adrián… Randall – _¡Por Dios!_

Colocó sus manos sobre las mías – Medita muy bien lo que vas a hacer, Rose. Quizá sigamos sin saber bien quién es el enemigo. No obstante, lo que es innegable es que Belikov corre más peligro del que sospechamos.

Nos turbó el rechinido de unas llantas, seguidas de un enérgico – ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? Si la han dañado les juro que los mato – De pronto se armó un alboroto y fue entonces cuando la puerta azotó el suelo con Igor sobre ella – ¿Roza? – La expresión de Dimitri era determinante. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre las manos de Alessandro, las cuales seguían en mi regazo. Hizo una zonificación rápida para volver a posar su mirada digna de un Dios furioso sobre los simples mortales – ¿Qué _demonios_ está pasando aquí?

– ¡Vaya! – El moroi se levantó para ayudar a su guardián caído – Tal parece que te sigo subestimando Belik…

– ¡Cállate Dunat! – Habló entre dientes – Y será mejor que te largues de aquí porque estoy a punto de olvidar que eres moroi y juro que te moleré a golpes hasta que me canse de hacerlo.

Ya me imaginaba las ideas que asaltaban su mente. Con mi escape, el lugar y la manera en cómo nos encontró _¡Ay Dimitri!_ _Sin quererlo encontré la coartada perfecta para alejarte de aquí y ponerte a salvo en la seguridad de la Corte._

– Vete Alessandro – Me incorporé – Igor necesita atención médica, se ha luxado el brazo – Pretendió hablar – Descuida, yo me encargo.

Salieron en silencio, pasando a un costado del furioso ruso quien me desafiaba con la mirada sin inmutarse por el tono de mis palabras – ¿Era esto? – Abrió los brazos punteando el interior de la cabaña – ¿De esto se trataban todas las llamadas furtivas que recibías? – Avanzó algunos pasos – ¡Y yo creyendo ilusamente que se trataba de Zedrik!

Intenté serenarme, preparándome para lo que venía – ¿Así que lo sabías? – Me crucé de brazos – ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto – Al parecer por imbécil – El que jurara en un idioma que conocía es un indicativo de cuán cabreado estaba – Dime, ¿para qué tanto espectáculo? La Rose que creía conocer me habría planteado las cosas claras desde un inicio.

– Sé más específico, ¿quieres? Porque esta "Rose" – Me señalé con sarcasmo – No sabe a dónde quieres llegar.

– ¿Ah no? – Observó la mesa intacta – Me refiero a todo: a Rusia, a Ibiza, la cazadora, nosotros y tú huyendo nuevamente. Hablo de que hace menos de una hora nos tenías a tu familia, amigos y a mí, sumidos en la maldita desesperación por no saber en dónde diablos te habías metido. Hablo de que me dejaste botado en un hotel del país en donde somos los más buscados por nuestros enemigos más letales y al salir me encuentro con que tengo gente del cretino de Dunat que me vigila a distancia – Estaba tan exaltado que podía ver sus venas brotadas del esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el control – ¡Hablo de que me mentiste jodidamente a la cara!

– ¡Cuidado Dimitri! Bien podría reclamarte lo mismo. Porque si de mentir descaradamente se trata, déjame decirte que no eres mejor que yo – Me miró con una incredulidad que dolía – Y no es como si te hubiera dejado desprotegido, esa gente cuidaba de ti. No te vigilaban, o acaso trataron de impedirte que llegaras hasta aquí ¿No verdad?

Dio dos pasos más – Pues si tan segura estabas de que vendría explícamelo, porque entiendo un carajo… ¿qué es esto, una especie de venganza macabra? Mientras estuvimos ocultándonos decías amarme, ¿para qué? Para ilusionarme, tenerme a tus pies y luego tirarme desde lo más alto, ¿no es así? – Rio sin humor – _¡Claro!_ Si es tu pasatiempo favorito, te encanta volver a los hombres locos por ti – Coloqué las manos en mi vientre al sentir una ligera punzada – Primero todos los estúpidos pretendientes, luego Zedrik, después Dunat y hasta el tal Iker – Bajó un poco su cara a la mía – Tú no pierdes el tiempo, la prueba está en que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme quién fue el desgraciado que te dejó embarazada – Hacía lo posible por no hacer muecas pues la punción comenzaba a intensificarse – Quizá ni tú misma lo sabes…

El dolor se agudizó y no solo el de mi zona baja, también él de mi corazón – Entonces la que no entiende soy yo – Me tragué unas inmensas ganas de llorar – Por qué razón llegaste hasta aquí conmigo si piensas tan poco de mí, obviando que no es la primera vez que me llamas sutilmente una _puta_ – Distinguí arrepentimiento en su mirada – Ese es tu mayor coraje, ¿no es así? No saber quién es el padre de mi hijo, pues bien guardián Belikov… – Apreté la mandíbula para soportar la dolencia – … te lo voy a decir – Retrocedió instintivamente – Es Jesse Zeklos.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

– ¿Satisfecho? Al fin saciaste tu jodida curiosidad – En ese instante sentí que se me escapaba el alma del cuerpo.

 _¿Zeklos… cómo es posible que cediera cuando les hizo la vida imposible a ella y a Vasilisa en Sn. Vladimir?_

Obscuramente todo comenzó a cobrar sentido; comprendí entonces la furia que mostró cuando me defendió y se enfrentó a los padres en la cena gala de su presentación con la mafia: _– Ahora sabe por qué envié a Jesse por donde vino el día que decidió aparecer con su absurda propuesta –_ Las fechas coincidían, se vieron cuando él se presentó con la dote.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

– ¿Por qué? – Logré preguntar, pues la opresión en mi pecho me impedía respirar.

– ¿Por qué, qué? – Apoyó la cadera contra la elegante mesa.

– ¿Por qué estuviste con él después de todo el daño que les hizo? – Ya no había ira en mi voz, sino pura y simple derrota.

Fue entonces cuando me dio la respuesta que terminó por matar toda esperanza entre nosotros – Porque quise, pues según tú no me iba a quedar con las ganas – Se encogió de hombros – Además, no es como si hubiera tenido una virginidad que defender.

– ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? – Sus ojos se cristalizaron – Yo… me largo de aquí – La observé detenidamente para grabarla en mi memoria antes de dar la vuelta e irme.

– Eso es exactamente lo que exigí el día que llegaste a Estambul – Llegué al marco de la puerta cuando su grito de dolor me detuvo abruptamente – ¡Ahhh!

De repente sentí como si fuera en cámara lenta. Me giré para verla inclinada y sosteniéndose el vientre con un charco a sus pies – ¿Rose? – Sus piernas temblaban, no lo pensé e inmediatamente corrí a su lado.

– Mi bebé… – Dijo con pánico, sosteniéndose de mí con dificultad.

 _¡Dios! Es demasiado pronto,_ pensé.

– No te preocupes, te llevaré al hospital. Todo va a estar bien, Roza – La levanté en brazos y ella se aferró a mi camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello – Trata de controlar la respiración.

Salí para toparme con un guardián – ¿Qué ocurre?

No me detuve – Necesita un médico, se ha puesto de parto – La subí con delicadeza en la parte trasera del auto. El tutor volvió a acercarse junto a su equipo – Vaya con ella guardián Belikov, yo conduciré y ellos nos escoltarán – Ni siquiera lo pensé, le entregué las llaves.

* * *

Este fue por mucho el viaje más difícil del que haya sido participe.

Tenía los sentimientos encontrados predominando la culpa y la congoja. Pues si algo le ocurriera a Rose o al niño estando bajo mi cuidado o debido a mis errores, jamás me lo perdonaría.

 _¿Por qué no pude contenerme?_ El arrepentimiento inundaba mi pecho haciendo la respiración dolorosa.

Con cada contracción ella estrujaba mi mano con una fuerza descomunal, sudaba frío y retenía el aliento hasta que pasaba el espasmo. Sus quejidos eran soportables, lo cual era bueno ya que aún era capaz de manejar la dolencia. Pretendí que fuera más cómoda y lograra tranquilizarse al masajear los puntos de presión de su espada baja.

– ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó entre dientes.

– Estamos a un semáforo – Respondió el guardián.

Había contactado a su padre sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, hablar o cuestionar; no había tiempo para eso. Y en menos de diez minutos Abe había dispuesto del lugar y todo lo que fuera necesario. De hecho, los médicos ya se encontraban en la clínica a la espera de nuestra llegada.

Al doblar una esquina nos encontramos con un hospital absurdamente custodiado por guardianes, difícilmente pasaríamos desapercibidos – Estamos aquí – Asintió entre sofocos – Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – Abrí la portezuela y la acuné para colocarla en la camilla sin soltar su mano.

– ¿Qué ocurrió, Rose? – John y un par de enfermeras empezaron a atenderla en una carrera por los pasillos.

– Rompí fuente hace unos veinte minutos – Volvió a exprimir mi mano – Y las _jodidas_ contracciones… son cada vez más frecuentes.

– Ha estado muy alterada – Agregué.

El moroi no dejó de hacer su labor – Haré un chequeo para comprobar. Busca a mi mujer, ya salgo.

– No permitas que nada les suceda – Asintió llegado a un pasillo solo para el personal – Estaré aquí, Roza – La solté solo para sentir cómo se me partía el corazón.

La doctora llegó corriendo – ¿Dimitri, qué pasó? – Vestía para entrar a cirugía.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello – La encontré y tuvimos una fuerte discusión – Negué apretando el puente de mi nariz – Vi que tenía las manos en su vientre, pero nunca dijo nada y la verdad es que tampoco pregunté. Mi atención estaba turbada y de pronto, rompió aguas – Parecía preocupada, pero no tanto cómo pensé que estaría por ser un parto antes de tiempo – ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si algo le ocurre al bebé por ser prematuro?

Bajó la mirada – Solo hay que checar y cuidar la presión de la madre, si los cambios no son drásticos todo saldrá bien.

John salió quitándose las gafas – Esta lista, no pasará mucho para que dé a luz. Sus signos son buenos, no como me gustaría que fueran, pero no hay peligro inminente – Sentí como se me caía un enorme peso de encima – Prepárense, los veo adentro.

Regresó por dónde salió – ¿Qué ha dicho?

– Lo que has oído – Me tomó del brazo – Ven vamos, tenemos que lavarnos y vestirnos.

Hice un poco de fuerza para detenerla – No creo que Rose me quiera a su lado en este momento.

– Dimitri… – Suspiró – … Rose es terca, testaruda y los sabes mejor que yo. No quiero inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero te puedo asegurar que independientemente de su altercado ella va a necesitarte ahí dentro. Dadas las circunstancias requiere estar relajada y sentirse acompañada de gente que la quiera y la conforte. Además Ibrahim dijo que estabas a cargo, tu lugar es a su lado.

~•~

 _¡Respira, Belikov!_

 _Mantén la calma…_

 _¡Mierda!_

Estaba jodidamente nervioso y extrañamente también me sentía impaciente. Frente a la puerta y a la espera de que alguien me pidiera entrar.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, prácticamente teníamos el piso a nuestra disposición – Ya puede pasar – Anunció una enfermera.

 _Puedes hacerlo Dimitri, solo camina._

Mis piernas temblaban, las manos me sudaban y mi respiración era irregular.

Rose se encontraba lista para dar a luz, la cambiaron a la típica bata verde de hospital, la cual estaba doblada hasta su vientre dejando descubiertas sus piernas. Tenía conectados monitores que registraban ritmo cardiaco y demás signos tanto de ella como del bebé. Habían recogido su cabello con una cofia, otra enfermera le pasaba un paño húmedo por el cuello y la frente al tiempo que se sujetaba aguerridamente de los soportes de la cama.

– Acércate Dimitri – John me sacó de mis cavilaciones – Será un parto rápido, el niño ha coronado.

Tragué colocándome a la izquierda de Roza, le retiré la mano del soporte para sujetarla con seguridad – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como si estuviera muriendo.

Su respuesta me descolocó: _–_ _Para muchas mujeres este es el momento más importante de sus vidas. Puede convertirse en el más hermoso recuerdo o en el más traumático –_ Mi madre fue por muchos años la partera del pueblo _– Dimka, quédate junto a Karolina. Ella necesita sentirse querida y apoyada –_ El nacimiento de Paul es una buena memoria de mi hermana, lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Debía tener mucho tacto y escoger bien mis palabras. Así que intenté darle ánimos, aunque tal vez lo que decía era para confortarme a mí – Descuida, lo estás haciendo bien…

– ¡Cállate, no hables! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Maldito, infeliz! – Espetó.

– Está con mucho dolor, te aseguro que no quiere decir nada de lo que dice – Dijo la enfermera mayor que le limpiaba la frente con dulzura.

– ¡El infierno que lo hago!

– Vamos Hathaway, esto será pan comido para ti – La animó Olendzki.

– Necesitó que pujes en la siguiente contracción – Demandó John.

– ¡Ahhh! – Hizo varios esfuerzos cayendo exhausta sobre la almohada – No puedo, necesito estar más erguida.

El médico asintió hacía su esposa – Dimitri – Habló ella – Colócate con las piernas extendidas detrás de Rose, serás su apoyo – Bajaron los soportes y la ayudaron a incorporarse mientras me sentaba a sus espaldas.

– Coloca tus manos sobre el vientre de tu esposa. Y tú puedes apoyarte en los brazos de tu marido, cariño – Instruyó la enfermera.

– Vamos de nuevo, están a punto de ser padres.

 _Mataría porque eso fuera verdad._

– ¡Ahhh! – Sus uñas se enterraron en mis brazos.

– ¡Uno más Rose, lo tengo aquí!

– ¡Ahhh! – Y fue entonces cuando oí el sonido más hermoso que he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, el llanto de una nueva vida.

El cuerpo de Roza se relajó sobre el mío, respirando con pesadez – ¿Dimitri, quieres cortar el cordón? – Preguntó él.

Negué – No creo que sea…

– Hazlo… – Musitó Rose – … por favor – Con cuidado y ayuda me levanté, recibí las tijeras que me ofrecían y corté el enlace sin atreverme a mirar al niño.

¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé.

John lo entregó a una enfermera para que lo pesaran y limpiaran – Lo hiciste bien – Le dije no sabiendo qué hacer conmigo mismo.

Asintió con los ojos cerrados – ¡Felicidades Rose! Tienes un niño sano de dos kilos setecientos gramos, y cincuenta y siete centímetros – Sonrió aún a ciegas, con los sollozos de fondo. No obstante, era la sonrisa más hermosa que le haya visto jamás.

– Salgamos de aquí – Propuso la doctora – Pronto la trasladarán a otra habitación y ahí podrás verla.

Lo último que escuché fue a la enfermera preguntándole a la feliz madre por el nombre del bebé.

No me atreví a quedarme… es que simplemente no podía hacerlo. Salí de ahí sintiendo como si se me estuviera acabando la vida, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Me sentía viviendo un sueño. Nunca imaginé que el nacimiento de nuestro hijo sucedería así. Tenía la ilusión de que fuera aquí en Rusia, pero sobre todo, de que Dimitri estuviera con nosotros. Y así pasó, él fue mi más grande apoyo.

Nuestro hijo es hermoso, una copia exacta de su padre: mismo tono de piel y facciones.

 _A excepción de la nariz, esa es completamente mía y el cabello que es cien por ciento Mazur ¡Mi baba estará encantado!_

Lo sostenía como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros, una sola mirada me bastó para jurarle amor eterno e incondicional. Estaba segura de que si Dimitri lo observaba con detenimiento no tardaría en atar cabos, o al menos dudar de mis palabras.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, subí la manta que lo cubría para taparme el pecho – ¿Puedo pasar? – Era mi camarada.

– Adelante – Sentía el corazón en la garganta.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se posicionó al pie de la cama.

– Cansada, pero bien.

Asintió sin apartar la mirada del bultito azul entre mis brazos – Me gustaría hablar contigo – Algo en su tono no me gustó – Quiero que sepas que cada vez que te veo hay tantas cosas que quiero decir y muchas veces no sé cómo decirlo, así que simplemente lo diré – Se pasó una mano por el cabello, lucía abatido – Perdóname Rose – Me quedé atónita – Siento que pasaras por tanto problemas en la Academia; muchos de los cuales no supe sobrellevar. Lamento haber pretendido renunciar a ti cuando te di mi palabra de que te cuidaría para siempre. Lamento todas y cada una de las palabras duras e hirientes que hemos compartido… siento lo de hoy… fui muy grosero e hiriente contigo. Lo que quiero decir es que te pido perdón y sé que me faltó decirlo a tiempo. Nunca quise ponerte en peligro o al bebé, me siento culpable y responsable de haberte incitado el parto. Y como bien dijiste… será mejor que me marche.

– Dimitri, yo…

– No, no digas nada – Sonrió con tristeza – Quiero que sepas que te estoy eternamente agradecido, no solo me volviste a dhampir, también me salvaste de mí mismo. Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví contigo. Siempre tendrás mi corazón, Roza.

Dio media vuelta y tomando una respiración profunda abrió la puerta para no mirar atrás.

Sollocé aferrándome a nuestro milagro – Y tú siempre has tenido el mío, camarada.

* * *

Sigo aquí! =)

¿Qué les puedo decir? Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que no las haya hecho sufrir demasiado, todo tiene su razón de ser. Como siempre, las invito a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones.

Y sobre todo quiero agradecerles infinitamente su paciencia de oro y sus bonitos comentarios ¡Son unas hermosas!

Mis agradecimientos especiales son para: todas las lindas personas que comentan anónimamente, Juanita, Rosa C, aurahoran1d15, herlandy88, Bar HerreraSilva, Kathyo05, lorena2017, Rosario, DaniBelikova16, Lizy de Belicov, Sabrina, Maria elena, Yael, sassySassenach, TeamSuiza96, Brenda-I, Jhossy, villasa, Recerfi y a mis buenas amigas CARLET 77 y Jcastillo.

Lo lamento si he olvidado a alguien, pero ya somos muchas (lo cual me llena de alegría) y se me puede pasar por alto alguna. Sepan que no lo hago a propósito.

Saludos con todo mi amor hasta: Colombia, Costa Rica, Alemania, Perú y aquí mismo en mi bello país, México.

Además de un abrazo fuerte y mis mejores deseos para el pueblo de Venezuela ¡Fuerza!

Un beso mega enorme, Isy.


	32. Capítulo 28

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

Capítulo 28

 _Dimitri_

 _No me detuvo… ella no me detuvo._

Grabarme en la memoria la más bella de sus imágenes para después girarme; caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla dejando detrás lo mejor que me ha ocurrido jamás… fue, es y seguirá siendo terriblemente doloroso.

Una vez más dejaba una gran parte de mí en Rusia, aunque en esta ocasión sentía que renunciaba a la mitad de mi alma.

No obstante, alejarme de Rose era la única opción y así me lo repitiera un millón de veces lo seguiría haciendo hasta llegar a creerlo plenamente.

Tiene gente que se preocupa y ocupará de su bienestar, ya sea su padre, Alessandro o quien ella decida. Lo que sé con certeza es que lo que menos necesita justo ahora es a alguien como yo.

Alguien que no ha sido capaz de protegerla correctamente, que la ha insultado, que solo le ha traído desgracias, que fue el motivo de muchos de sus llantos y que la llevó a tal límite en donde no solo puso en peligro su vida, sino también la de su hijo… _su hijo._

 _¡Maldita sea, soy un completo idiota!_

Tantos años esforzándome por dominarme, perfeccionando los matices de mi carácter para lograr el autocontrol _¿Y para qué?_ Para llegar hasta este momento y mandarlo todo al carajo con una increíble facilidad.

Salí completamente destrozado: física, mental y emocionalmente hablando. Tanto que no me rehusé a que el mismo guardián que nos llevó a la clínica me escoltara junto a otros cuatro de sus compañeros al aeropuerto más cercano.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para su mayor comodidad? – Una azafata me sacó del aturdimiento.

– No… nadie puede – Murmuré.

La mujer me miró totalmente confundida para después marcharse. Y no la culpaba, tenía una idea de cómo debía verme: un ruso alto, fornido y abatido que lucía como un condenado a muerte.

Que es exactamente como me sentía…

 _¡Infierno!_ No tenía noción del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

Todo me parecía irreal. Vivía una pesadilla en donde no tenía el control de nada.

El último recuerdo coherente que tengo es haberme bajado de la camioneta, abrir el maletero y sacar únicamente mis pertenencias _– ¿Y esa? –_ Me preguntó uno de los tutores, refiriéndose a la valija de Rose.

– _No es mía… –_ Hice una pausa mientras miles de pensamientos me atacaban _– … y tal vez nunca lo fue._

Clavé la mirada en la ventanilla solo para encontrar la más cruda de las penumbras _– … ¿qué es esto, una especie de venganza macabra?_

¡No! Mi Roza no es un ser que albergue resentimientos, no está en su noble naturaleza.

 _– ¡Claro! Si es tu pasatiempo favorito, te encanta volver a los hombres locos por ti._

¿Por qué me dejé consumir por los celos y la rabia? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de ver su sufrimiento?

 _– Tú no pierdes el tiempo, la prueba está en que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme quién fue el desgraciado que te dejó embarazada. Quizá ni tú misma lo sabes…._

Me pasé la mano por el rostro, no podía creer que toda esa porquería haya salido de mi boca y con la única intención de lastimar.

 _Quizás… después de todo no soy tan distinto al moroi que me dio la vida._

La herí profundamente, no le permití explicarse, me tiré a matar con mis demandas y ataques.

Extinguí cualquier oportunidad que pudiéramos haber tenido de una vida "normal".

Yo mismo terminé con nosotros.

Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos dejé escapar lentamente el aliento.

De pronto me sentía como en una olla a presión que estaba a punto de explotar.

 _¡Contrólate Belikov, mantén el control!_

No comprendía muchas cosas y eso me frustraba, porque lo más probable es que nunca conozca el verdadero propósito del viaje a Moscú y su reunión con Dunat. La forma en la que trabaja la mente de Rose; es que había cientos de posibilidades ya que su lógica es complicada. Siempre hay algo de trasfondo, una buena intensión que solo ella maneja con planes e ideas que podrían catalogarse de irracionales.

Las cuales han salvado muchas vidas, entre ellas la mía.

De lo poco que era consiente es que tendría que aprender a vivir sin Rose en lo que restara de mi miserable existencia. Levantarme cada mañana con la certeza de que no la vería o escucharía y el solo pensamiento me mataba. No iba a poder continuar sin ella y aun así tendría que hacerlo. Pues quizás no fui capaz de mantener una de las promesas más importantes que he hecho en la vida, pero había una que podía cumplir perfectamente. Una que solo implicaba mis habilidades como guardián.

Volvería a ser el tutor impasible que aparentaba ser mucho antes de conocerla y cumpliría con mi obligación así mi cordura se estuviera derrumbando lentamente.

Vasilisa es importante para Rose, y Rose es importante para mí.

Mientras ella y el equipo no den muerte al korol´ seguiré ocupando su lugar como había dispuesto en un principio y si algún día decide regresar y tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece, me haré a un lado para dejarla ser feliz con los suyos.

Pues independientemente de todo…

– _Siempre tendrás mi corazón,_ _Roza._

* * *

– ¡Guardián Belikov! – Exclamó el tutor de turno de la caseta de vigilancia al tiempo que se incorporaba dejando de lado su café – No lo esperábamos…

Tomé el registro de entrada, comprobé la hora y firmé mi ingreso a la Corte – En realidad, es Capitán Belikov – Levanté el equipaje – Y no tenía por qué anunciar mi regreso cuando mi deber se encuentra aquí – Contesté monótono.

Asintió torpemente mientras presionaba el interruptor que abría la pesada reja – Tiene razón, lo lamento Capitán ¿Desea que dé aviso de su llegada a la guardia real o a la torre central?

– No, a ninguna. En cambio le pido total discreción al respecto – Traspasé el umbral – Me reportaré mañana a primera hora.

– ¡Claro que sí, señor! – Parecía incomodarse cada vez más con mi presencia. Lo cual no ayudó mucho a mi espantoso ánimo, pues conocía perfectamente todo lo que se murmuraba de mi "obscuro pasado strigoi".

– Y guardián… – Leí el apellido en el carnet – Simons. Le sugiero que trabaje más en su capacidad de reacción.

Me alejé rápidamente. No deseaba encontrarme con nadie pues no me sentía en condiciones de dar explicaciones, al menos no todavía. Así que aumenté el ritmo y opté por la ruta que aunque más larga, es menos transitada.

Por instinto iba realizando la zonificación, aquello parecía estar en orden, cada quien en sus actividades del diario. Es extraño saber que fuera de estas murallas hay un sinfín de peligros y que gran parte de nuestra sociedad nunca se da por enterada. Por ejemplo, desconocen que en este momento existe un grupo de guerreros desconocidos que luchan y arriesgan la vida por exterminar la que podría ser la mayor de nuestras amenazas.

 _No pienses en eso ahora, Dimitri._

 _Ros… ella estará bien protegida._

Sin embargo, siendo el responsable directo de la reina habría que tomar precauciones. Medidas más estrictas de seguridad; Takat no necesita cargar con la preocupación de nuestra gobernante moroi.

Distinguí los departamentos asignados a la guardia real, el mío era la suite ubicada en el último piso de un edificio de diez. Solo habría que llegar al elevador y…

– ¿Ladrón de cuna? – _¡Maldición!_ Mi suerte no podía ser peor – ¡Hey, Belikov! – No me detuve, esperando que Adrián comprendiera el mensaje. Lo que al parecer fue mucho pedir – ¡Dimitri! – Logró frenarme sujetándome del brazo.

– Señor Ivashkov – Me coloqué en posición de firmes e hice mi saludo con propiedad, mientas él intentaba recobrar el aliento.

– ¿¡Señor!? – Se pasó una mano por el cabello – Si mal no recuerdo hace algún tiempo estabas muy dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza.

Ignoré su sonrisa astuta – Le pido disculpas, estuve fuera de lugar.

Completamente extrañado observó detrás de mí, buscaba algo o a alguien – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Rose vino contigo?

Cada uno de mis músculos se tensó, estas preguntas eran justo las que no pretendía contestar – Ahora no puedo hablar. Así que si me permite…

Quise continuar, pero bloqueó mi camino – ¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces ser tú, Belikov – Miró con detenimiento por encima de mi cabeza – ¿Qué sucedió? Los colores de tu aura están muy turbados, cargas una gran lucha interna. Hay frustración, furia, tristeza, desesperanza, pero sobre todo… – Bajó la mirada a mis ojos – Dolor – Eso lo alarmó – ¿Se trata de Rose? Ella es…

– ¡Dije que no, Adrián! – Lo esquivé retomando el paso – ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

– ¡Ya vuelves a ser el mismo ruso de siempre! – Se burló – Para un segundo, ¿quieres? Entiendo que no somos amigos ni mucho menos – _Si supieras que somos más que eso, somos familia_ – Solo quería tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz por el bien de Rose, ella es importante para mí.

Gruñí – Eso lo has dejado claro, infinidad de ocasiones para ser exactos.

– Estoy hablando de su amistad. No pretendo más, ya no es así – Distinguí verdad en sus palabras – Y sé que si algo te tiene tan mal es porque tiene nombre y apellidos: Rose Hathaway, Mazur o ambos. Como sea, tú me entiendes.

Suspiré sabiendo que no dejaría ir fácilmente el tema – Se encuentra bien, es todo lo que tienes que saber por ahora.

– ¿Y tú?

Llegamos a la entrada del edificio – Estoy bien.

– ¿Lo dices para convencerte a ti? Mira, tal vez no haya oscuridad de espíritu en ti, pero percibo que estas a punto de explotar y no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias que un guardián de alto rango como tú pueda provocar – Hoy más que nunca detestaba la lectura de auras – No me lo tomes a mal y si no deseas hablarlo conmigo, que es muy razonable, te aconsejó que busques un amigo que te escuche. Quizás Alberta, es notable el aprecio que te tiene.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz, sintiendo los indicios de una fuerte jaqueca – Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer señor Ivashkov, que tenga buen día.

Sin más entré en el complejo departamental.

~•~

Abrí la puerta, dejé la maleta en el recibidor, encendí la luz y cerré detrás de mí. Caminé hasta la pequeña sala de estar descubriendo que todo seguía igual al último día que estuve ahí.

Sin embargo, para mí todo había cambiado.

Solté entrecortadamente el aliento que me impedía respirar, extendí el brazo y tomé el primer objeto que estuvo a mi alcance.

Lo sostuve frente a mí, pero en realidad no lo vi y con toda la furia que reprimía lo tiré contra la pared.

Seguido de un profundo grito gutural – ¡AHHH! – Mi respiración y ritmo cardiaco se aceleraron mientras mis manos seguían lanzando, desgarrando, quebrando y destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

– ¡Maldita sea, Rose!

Estaba tan jodidamente enojado con ella, pero lo estaba aún más conmigo.

Al fin comenzaba a pagar todas mis culpas y de la peor manera; ya no podría protegerla, mucho menos amarla.

Sujeté el pequeño estante con mis libros y lo lancé con violencia contra el suelo – ¡Ahhh!

Tendría una vida vacía y miserable gracias al cúmulo de errores que cometí al volver a dhampir. Todo habría sido tan distinto si hubiera aceptado mi segunda oportunidad, si me hubiera aferrado a _mi Roza._

Mis piernas se debilitaron y caí de rodillas golpeando brutalmente los puños contra el piso – ¡Roza!

Me negaba a levantar la cabeza, como si eso pudiera esconder mis lágrimas de nadie.

Finalmente me di cuenta de que en realidad la había perdido para siempre y el peso de la realización me estaba aplastando.

No podía creer que este había sido nuestro final… todo había acabado.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– No se requirió incubadora ya que a pesar de que se adelantó el parto, él nació perfectamente de salud. Supongo que la unión de los genes dhampir tiene mucho que ver.

Asentí atenta a todas y cada una de las recomendaciones de John – Aun así estaré monitoreándolo cada sesenta minutos por si se origina cualquier cambio – Me entregó al niño después de haberlo revisado nueva y minuciosamente de pies a cabeza – Aunque todo parece marchar correctamente, puedes estar tranquila.

Y lo estaba… más o menos.

– ¡Es bellísimo! – Olendzki le acarició la mejilla.

– Y tan pequeño – Lo acurruqué contra mi pecho – Tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

Ella lucía conmovida – No lo harás y créeme; crecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, parece haber heredado tu buen apetito y la complexión corporal de Dimitri – Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

– Tu padre llamó… él y tu madre vienen en camino y no se escuchaba muy contento. Acordonó de guardianes el hospital entero.

Suspiré – Pienso apelar a su lado de abuelo, porque se pondrá peor cuando se entere que Dimitri se ha ido.

– Realmente espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión, Rose.

Besé la pequeña frente de mi hijo – También yo.

~•~

Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba admirando su sueño.

El ver su pechito subiendo y bajando mientras emitía lindos sonidos de bebé, me transmitía una inmensa paz.

En la vida creí posible sentir un amor tan grande y puro por un ser tan pequeño y delicado.

 _Eres igual de hermoso que tu padre…_ suspiré aferrándome a nuestro milagro. Pues mi felicidad no podía ser completa por la falta de Dimitri, la disputa que mantuvimos y la tristeza que me provoca sentir que le robó estos momentos con su hijo.

Nunca nos habíamos gritado u ofendido de esta manera, jamás habíamos discutido a tal punto de decir un acervo de estupideces. No hicimos más que herirnos con un montón de falsedades, porque eso es lo que fueron.

Lamento mucho de lo que dije, con razón o sin ella y hasta cierto punto comprendo su reacción. Se dejó llevar por los celos y el dolor de sentirse timado y aunque sus palabras dolieron, no le guardo rencor porque sé que está arrepentido al igual que yo.

 _Toc, toc…_

Levanté la vista para ver la puerta abriéndose – ¿Estas decente, Buffy?

Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara al verlo entrar con flores y algunos globos con la leyenda de: "¡Es niño!" – Llegaste…

– Así es, vine en cuanto me enteré. Tío Zedrik no podía perderse esto por nada del mundo – Dejó los obsequios en la mesa cerca de la cama y se inclinó para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia – ¡Vaya! Es igualito a Belikov – Asentí seriamente – Por tu reacción me imagino que el plan resultó.

Exhalé – Mejor de lo que esperaba. Hace un momento me confirmaron que abordó el primer vuelo con destino a la Corte – Hice una pausa para calmarme y no romper en llanto – Solo espero que el día en que nos volvamos a ver sea capaz de aceptar mis disculpas. No podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que me odia.

– ¡Hey, no! – Limpió una lágrima traicionera – El planeta entero sabe que él jamás podría odiarte y menos cuando descubra los motivos.

Sorbí la nariz, cambiando radicalmente el tema – ¿Viniste solo? – Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al pie de la cama.

Es curioso, teníamos meses sin vernos y pese a que mantuvimos el contacto había algo en él que lo hacía lucir diferente, no sé, quizás maduro.

– Sí, aunque no fue fácil despistar a Atayán – Indudablemente el persa sabía dónde encontrarlo – También le avisé a Alessandro. Dijo que vendría en cuanto arreglara un asunto pendiente con uno de sus guardianes – Esperaba que Igor se encontrara mejor – ¡Pero prepárate! A Zmey no le ha hecho gracia y no necesitó mucho para unir las piezas. Pavel me ha llamado mil veces pidiéndome explicaciones, pero me he hecho el loco desentendido.

– Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación – Dije con sinceridad.

Negó – Descuida, yo acepté sin presión alguna. Además, qué sería de la vida sin un poco de adrenalina – Reímos provocando que el bebé se removiera un poco – Antes de que lo olvide – Susurró mostrándome mi maleta – Un guardián de Dunat me entregó tus cosas, dentro puse los documentos que envió Karp para que los leas cuando creas oportuno.

Con tanto que ha ocurrido ya los había olvidado – Gracias. Pero mejor cuéntame qué ha pasado con el equipo, cómo están y qué han descubierto.

– Hmm... ¿por dónde empiezo? – Rascó su nuca, tal vez creyendo que me molestaría por haberme ocultado lo de Kendra.

– Descuida, yo también tengo mucho que contarte.

Charlamos sobre los ataques, las acciones que implementaron para hacer creer a los strigois que yo seguía con Takat y los _detalles_ que le ocultaron para que no hablara más de la cuenta. Y al igual que yo estaba indignado, sorprendido y preocupado.

Después de un buen rato intercambiando ideas y puntos de vista; de otra visita de John; de volver a alimentar a mi hijo y cambiarlo de pañal (lo cual fue una hazaña para ambos), Zedrik dijo que se quedaría con nosotros hasta que aparecieran mis padres y ardiera Troya. Por lo que decidí tomar una siesta para ganar energía y enfrentarlos después.

Esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Repartía besos por su carita y eso parecía gustarle – Te imaginas cuando vaya a la Academia, será el terror de Sta…

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándonos a los tres. Por instinto abracé a mi hijo y tomé la estaca que tenía bajo la almohada, mientras Zedrik se posicionaba frente a nosotros.

El hombre que entró como un huracán no era mi padre, era _Zmey._

– Tienen un minuto para explicarme qué diablos hago en Moscú.

Tanto Zedrik como yo nos relajamos… un poco, dadas las circunstancias. Entonces, la creatura que protegía hizo gala de su presencia llorando y ganándose la atención de los presentes.

– ¡Eres un bruto, Ibrahim! – Exclamó Janine – Asustaste a tu nieto, ¿esta es la primera impresión que quieres que tenga de ti? – Pavel cerró la puerta en silencio, al mismo tiempo que mi madre se aproximaba a mí – ¿Puedo? – Señaló al pequeño.

– S… sí – Asentí entregándoselo.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos, meciéndolo delicadamente y logrando calmar su llanto – Mira Ibrahim, qué cosa más linda – Acarició suavemente sus mejillas, observándolo con ternura. Si conociera mejor a la mujer diría que intentaba apaciguar la furia de mi padre. Además de que para mí era increíble verla siendo cariñosa con alguien – Es muy apuesto, yo diría que tiene tu cabello.

A lo que mi baba reaccionó inmediatamente, sacándolo del estupor en donde nos encontrábamos todos – ¿De verdad, tú crees? – Vacilante se acercó a ellos y en un instante su semblante cambió por completo. No podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que parecía partirle la cara – ¡Ah, solo lo mejor de los genes Mazur! – Presumió como me temía que haría.

– Pues aquí tienes. Disfrútalo porque crecerá en cuanto menos lo imagines – Mi madre besó su frente antes de entregárselo y llegar nuevamente a mi lado. El hombre verdaderamente parecía no saber qué hacer con él o el niño y si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa habría reído de la comicidad del momento – ¿Cómo te sientes, Rosemarie? – Preguntó tomándome de la mano.

– Bien… mamá – Seguía sin despabilar – Solo… cansada.

Pavel se acercó a su hermano menor para ajustarle los brazos y este mantuviera mejor al bebé.

– Es comprensible… – Hizo una pausa – ¡Es hermoso! – Sonrió como nunca la había visto hacerlo – Estoy orgullosa, aunque de esta charla no te escapas jovencita – Murmuró para luego aclararse la garganta – Y los médicos han dicho que su salud es excelente – Observamos a Abe que había comenzado a hablar en turco a su torun – Tal parece que ya se lo ha ganado.

– Así parece – Toda esta situación no podía ser más extraña.

Mi amca se aclaró la garganta – Ya que hemos comprobado que se encuentran bien, ¿podrían explicarnos qué está pasando?

– Bueno pues… – Miré a Zedrik que seguía en silencio, esperando que explotara la bomba – No pretenderían que me quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando estaban escondiéndome información sumamente importante, ¿o sí?

– Se los dije, sabía que esto ocurriría – Protestó mi baba – Sin embargo, lo esperaba de ti considerando tu historial delictivo ¿Pero de ti? – Se dirigió a Zedrik – Tú mejor que nadie ha visto la gravedad del asunto. No puedo creer que la hayas fomentado a venir aquí, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de mi nieto – Lo devolvió a su cuna y Janine lo arropó.

No podía creer su argumento ¿De verdad pensaba que esto era una especie de arranque mío? – ¡Papá! – Comencé atrayendo toda su atención – Sé perfectamente cuáles son los alcances del korol´, por lo mismo no debieron ocultarme nada. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría actuado por mi cuenta para descubrirlo – Los miré uno a uno – ¿No creen que debía conocer el peligro en el que estábamos? ¿Sobre todo Dimitri y su familia? Además no culpes a Zedrik, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Desafiante se cruzó de brazos – ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién te alertó de todo? ¿Quién te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí? Porque sé que Belikov ni enterado estaba.

– Fui yo – Alessandro entró tranquilamente con un enorme ramo de rosas, mismo que colocó en el mueble frente a mí.

– ¿Dunat? – Espetó Abe, conteniéndose de vociferar – Siempre supe que no se podía confiar en ti, teníamos un acuerdo – Apretó la mandíbula ante su indiferencia – ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para ignorar mis decisiones y desafiarme?

Despreocupadamente el italiano se asomó a conocer al bebé, dejando un oso de peluche junto a él – Lo lamento Ibrahim, pero mi lealtad nunca estuvo contigo… – Confesión que cabreó más al viejo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a demostrar – … sino con tu hija. Rose y el guardián Belikov tienen todo el derecho de conocer la verdad. Deben saber a lo que se enfrentan para ser capaces de proteger a su familia.

– Tú fuiste el imbécil que puso en peligro a la mía – Sentenció – Y ésta me la vas a pagar caro – Mi madre lo tomó del brazo para impedirle un arrebato.

– ¡Basta! – Me incorporé lo mejor que pude – No discutan por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Todos estamos del mismo lado y así como tienes tus contactos y aliados, viejo, yo tengo los míos.

Pavel suspiró – Rose tiene razón Ibrahim. Ya estamos aquí, ahora hay que pensar en la forma de salir ilesos de Rusia.

Como era de esperarse el hombre decidió reacio a seguir la voz de su conciencia. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que no habíamos visto el fin de esta discusión _¡Ya se le ocurrirá la forma de cobrárnosla!_

– Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Belikov?

– Volvió a la Corte – Hablé con toda la serenidad que pude reunir.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Rose? – Preguntó exasperado.

Tomé un par de respiraciones tragándome el sollozo – Lo puse a salvo, eso es lo que hice. Y ya que estamos juntos escuchen y escúchenme bien: se acabaron las mentiras, no más excluir a nadie – El viejo puso los ojos a sabiendas de que eso es lo que yo hacía – Descartando a Dimitri, que aunque parezca una hipócrita no pienso ponerlo en riesgo. Él ya ha sufrido demasiado y su familia también. El korol´ se ha metido con gente muy importante para mí y tiene planes para muchos otros – Miré a mi madre y a Pavel. Sabían de quienes hablaba, pues ellos mismos estaban en su lista – Esta guerra es mía y la voy a ganar. Así que si no están conmigo, están en mi contra.

~•~

– Rose… – Recosté al bebé mientras terminaba de preparar sus cosas para salir del país. Algo que no me alegraba, pues amaba Rusia por distintas razones y si por mí fuera ya habría comenzado la cacería final. Pero primero tenía que estar para mi hijo y ponerlo a salvo a él también. Tarea de la que se ocuparía Abe una vez que volviera al campo de batalla. Sin olvidar que habría que idear un plan maestro que nos garantizara salvar vidas, evitar nuestras muertes y asesinar al korol´ – Hija… – Mi baba se sentó junto a su torun, observándome embalar – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? – Dije indiferente.

– No lo sé, dímelo tú – Su mirada seguía en mi pequeño gran milagro – Quiero saber si de verdad te encuentras bien para enfrentar lo que se avecina. Si realmente meditaste tu decisión de alejarlo o si es que hay algo más – Dejé lo que hacía para prestarle atención, pues no me dejaría tranquila hasta tener una respuesta honesta – ¿Discutieron? ¿Terminaron mal? ¿Te hizo algo?

– Dimitri Belikov es incapaz de hacerme daño y lo sabes perfecto.

 _Al menos no intencionalmente,_ pensé.

Acariciaba distraídamente su barba – Bueno… no está de más ir pensando en "algo". Ese muchacho no es fácil de intimidar.

Sonreí sin ganas, sintiendo cómo se hundían mis hombros – Sí… discutimos; se marchó pensando horrores de mí y… – No logré contener mi sollozo – Seguramente me odiará para siempre.

Mi padre se levantó y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo – Eso jamás ocurrirá y como tú has dicho, lo sabes perfecto.

Negué en su pecho – Esta vez no estoy tan segura.

– Yo sí y siempre tengo la razón – Me alejó un poco para limpiar mi llanto con su fino pañuelo – Cualquiera que los conozca un poco es capaz de ver el vínculo que los une, es tan fuerte que casi es tangible. Más ahora que comparten lo maravilloso de la vida – Sonreímos hacía el niño profundamente dormido.

– Perdóname papá – Solté – No era mi intención hacerte sentir traicionado o menospreciado. Me has ayudado y a los que quiero, como nadie en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos y no solo te estoy enormemente agradecida, te amo por ello – Una gran emoción brilló en sus ojos – Sin embargo te pido que no lo tomes personal contra Zedrik o el mismo Alessandro, que sé no tienen buena relación – Bufó enfatizando mi punto – Todo esto es algo que la mente de tu querida hija ideó y que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor aliado, mi primera opción, pero seamos sinceros, ¿pensabas decírmelo en un corto período de tiempo?

– No – Confesó sin dudar.

– ¿Lo ves? – Tomé sus manos entre las mías – Necesito que me prometas que no vas a involucrar a Dimitri en esto y no es solo por él, también por mí y ahora por nuestro hijo. No podría sobrevivir sabiendo que resultó perjudicado cuando nuevamente tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo – Lo miré directamente a los ojos – Entiéndeme por favor. Hace años hiciste los sacrificios que creíste necesarios para proteger a tu familia, pues este es el mío por proteger a la mía.

Besó mi frente – Bien, los dejaré ir ilesos solo porque ustedes están bien y a salvo. Mantendré en ojo en Belikov y te ayudaré a cuidar de tu familia, que al fin de cuentas también es la mía – Sonrió – Y… también te amo, Rose… mucho.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega.

Cada vez falta menos para el desenlace, pero no sufran, ni mueran (ya que muchas dicen estar a punto del colapso;) Auguro un final plagado de romanticismo.

Me hace muy, pero muy FELIZ encontrarme con lectoras nuevas, con otras que aunque me leían no se habían aminado a dejarme comentarios y yo disfruto de todos y cada uno de ellos. De verdad, hacen que todo valga la pena.

Gracias por su paciencia y buena disposición: Fernanda.1905, rozaxdimitri, Agustina M, Lorena2017, Fernanda21, Angy Ramrez, Jhossy, Duendha, Allie, Dani Yael (eres una hermosa y créeme que te entiendo).

Igual les mandó un enorme beso a mis más fieles seguidoras.

Saludos hasta Argentina, Chile y Colombia.

* * *

Nota:

Las invito a leer Vampire Academy (POV Dimitri) (TRADUCCIÓN), que es un gran trabajo el que está haciendo TeamSuiza96, traduciendo al español la extraordinaria versión de Gigi256, una de mis autoras favoritas.

* * *

Un beso, Isy.


	33. Capítulo 29

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

~~~ Capítulo Estelar ~~~

* * *

Capítulo 29

 _Rose_

 _Dos meses después…_

Abandonar a Lissa para ir en busca de Dimitri no fue fácil, dejarlo a él en mi desesperado intento por protegerlo fue aún más complicado, pero dejar a nuestro hijo por acabar con aquel que amenaza a nuestra familia no se compara en absoluto.

Mi pequeño gran milagro ha cambiado mi manera de pensar, mis hábitos, horarios… _en fin,_ mi forma de ver y vivir la vida. Pero nada de eso importa cuando siento mi pecho desbordarse de amor al saberlo mío y del hombre que amo.

Quizá esto no sea significativo para muchos, quiero decir, cuántas personas tienen un hijo con quien creen es el amor de sus vidas. Sin embargo, esto que es normal para ellos, para Dimitri, para mí y para el resto de la comunidad dhampir era imposible y significa el mundo.

Sí, al principio fue un shock y con el tiempo llegó la aceptación, pero el contemplarlo mientras lo alimento es lo más maravilloso que haya experimentado jamás y hace que el milagro sea aún más real. Lo que no evita que me sienta culpable cuando le estoy negando el derecho no solo a Dimitri, sino a toda su familia y en especial a Olena… ella estaría tan feliz, al igual que mis padres que están enamorados de su nieto.

Razón por la que me encuentro más tranquila, porque sé que mi baba no dejará que nada ni nadie lo dañe en mi ausencia.

No obstante y tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior, hoy más que nunca tengo claro mi objetivo: exterminar al korol´ mantendrá a salvo a los que amo y traerá la paz para muchos más.

– Nada me va a impedir asesinarte, eso lo juro.

 **~•~**

Tenía más de dos horas caminando a plena luz del día, ya que por cuestiones de prevención me vi en la necesidad de abandonar el coche que robé.

Me tomó tiempo, esfuerzo, disciplina y trabajo arduo con Atayán perder peso e intentar volver a mi figura. Lo que también devolvió y aumentó mi resistencia, pues con la barriga no soportaba andar más de treinta minutos consecutivos. Cambio que agradecía en momentos como este en donde no me quedó más remedio que lanzarme campo a través.

Iba oculta entre árboles de frondosos follajes; alejada totalmente del sendero poco transitado. Si algo recordaba bien es lo solitaria que es la ruta. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión sentí la necesidad de mirar atrás y vigilar mi espalda… _hablando del complejo de persecución._

Paré un momento cuando llegué a un lugar al que nunca pensé regresar.

Un puente que separa mi pasado más tormentoso de mi incierto presente.

– ¡Vaya! – Tomé un par de respiraciones pausadas y cerciorándome de que no vinieran automóviles me dispuse a cruzar.

No lo niego, cada paso me costaba más que el anterior, las manos me sudaban, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de mi agitada respiración, el corazón me latía en la garganta y aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas no detenerme, lo volví a hacer en el punto exacto en el que pude haber perdido la vida.

De pronto, fue ver ante mí la escena de una película de terror, en donde un poderoso strigoi decidido a matar impedía que una dhampir moribunda se arrojara al vacío solo para tener la oportunidad de asesinarla él mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza para que la ensoñación se desvaneciera – Vamos Rose, no llegaste hasta aquí para estancarte en lo que ya fue – Volví la mirada al camino y ajusté el arma nueva a mi espalda.

– Llegó la hora de seguir adelante.

* * *

Me agazapé detrás de un arbusto y quitándome las gafas saqué los binoculares, ajustando la mira – Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Observé la propiedad y sus alrededores, nada parecía fuera de lo "normal": las puertas estaban cerradas, las ventanas polarizadas, no había vehículos y… – Ninguna aparente forma de vida – Lo cual esperaba dada la hora del día.

No obstante, había algo que desencajaba y es que la finca estaba bastante limpia. Los jardines, incluyendo el laberinto, se veían cuidados y en la entrada había algunas marcas de neumáticos.

No había duda, alguien habitaba la mansión – Te encontré…

El ruido de sutiles pisadas sobre la maleza me hizo girar bruscamente – ¿Tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?

– No pensaste que te dejaría venir sola, ¿o sí?

Pavel se arrodilló a mi lado – Cómo supiste qué es lo que pensaba hacer, fui muy cuidadosa. Espera… ¿mi baba lo sabe?

– No, él no sabe nada – Tomó los binoculares y observó por él mismo – No le hablé de mis sospechas y tampoco de que pensaba seguirte – Se giró hacía mí – Tal vez no te conozca de toda la vida, pero era obvio que no te quedarías sin hacer nada. Lo único que hice fue prestar atención y esperar a que te decidieras a actuar.

Lo miré atónita y extrañamente aliviada, su inesperada presencia me reconfortaba mucho – ¿Por qué no me lo impediste?

– Porque confío en ti, Rose – Habló con convicción – Y porque coincido con la idea, necesitamos conocer el territorio enemigo, pero es imposible meter un equipo ahí dentro. La única opción es infiltrar a un solo hombre y ya que decidiste ser ese hombre, no iba a dejarte sola y desprotegida. Eres mi sobrina, te quiero como a una hija y no voy a permitir que el tuyo crezca sin su madre.

Sujeté su mano – Gracias, amca y no solo por pensar en mi bienestar, sino también en el de mi hijo. De verdad aprecio mucho que estés aquí conmigo y sabes que también te quiero.

Me dio un ligero apretón y mirando mi espalda dijo – Bueno, no fuiste muy discreta al robar esa arma.

Tomé la ballesta – ¡Qué! Van Helsing la utilizaba, también Buffy y hasta el tipo de The Walking Dead. Es muy efectiva y soy perfectamente capaz de manipularla.

Negó divertido – Creo que juntarte tanto con Zedrik te está afectando – Suspiró cambiando su semblante – Esto no será fácil, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Volvimos la mirada hacia la residencia – Sí, lo sé.

* * *

 _Zedrik_

* * *

 _Quince días después…_

Abrí la maleta. No disponía de mucho tiempo – ¡Hey! Sé que esto parece un secuestro, pero no lo es – Rápida y silenciosamente la comencé a rellenar con todo lo que pude tomar – Ropa, zapatos, pañales, biberones, mantas, artículos de limpieza, juguetes y… ¿qué rayos es esto? – Sin saber muy bien qué era el misterioso artefacto o para qué servía, lo guardé y cerré la valija.

Siempre observando la puerta entreabierta aseguré al bebé a la silla montable – ¡Esto será pan comido! Solo tengo que sacarte de aquí sin alertar a los guardianes de alto nivel, empezando por tu abuela o lo que es peor, _Zmey_ – El pequeño me miraba atentamente – Larga historia que espero poder contarte algún día. Así que por favor, no hagas ningún ruido – Le di su chupete – Porque si no seré descuartizado, incinerado o torturado hasta la muerte. Pero ¡oye!, recuerda que tío Zedrik hizo historia y fue muy cool contigo.

Salimos al pasillo, encontrándome con mi primer cómplice – Llegó la hora amiguito ¡Shadow, ve afuera y vigila la entrada!

Se fue sigilosamente, mientras yo tomaba la ruta más segura. Bajé por la escalera de servicio y llegué a la cocina – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Inquirió el segundo cómplice – ¿Tú qué opinas genio? – Le mostré el pesado equipaje y la silla para coche con un bebé a medio dormir.

Sasha comió el último trozo de su postre, se limpió la boca y tranquilamente se acercó a ayudarme con el equipaje – ¿Tanto necesita un bebé?

Arropé al pequeño antes de sacarlo al aire fresco – ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Acaso ve viste cara de mamá sustituta?

Lo admito, estaba nervioso y su actitud relajada no ayudaba en absoluto. Pese a ello no me quedó más remedio que sobornarlo para que me auxiliara, era eso o acudir al incorruptible de Atayán.

– Quiero aclarar que si algo sale mal la culpa será toda tuya. Jamás estuve aquí y nunca te vi – Abrió la puerta trasera – Soy demasiado valioso como para perder la vida.

Rodé los ojos – Sí, sí, lo que digas… ¡andando! – Señalé la salida.

Logramos dar un solo paso cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta deteniéndonos abruptamente – ¿Se puede saber qué hacen y a dónde van?

 _¡Mierda! Debí drogar al persa._

Esto era justo lo que no quería que ocurriera, por lo que me volví con la sonrisa más casual que pude ofrecer – Vamos a dar un matutino paseo familiar.

Atayán se cruzó de brazos – Ya veo, y… ¿quién de ustedes es la madre?

– Él – Señalé a Sasha sin dudar.

– ¿Qué, por qué tengo que ser la madre? – Preguntó indignado.

– Porque eres el único de esta habitación que recurre al uso de la depilación – Intenté desviar el tema, lo cual era absurdamente inútil. Como dije, estaba nervioso y en definitiva he tenido mejores momentos.

No podríamos salir de ahí a menos que Amir lo permitiera, _lo cual tiene muy pocas posibilidades de pasar,_ pensé.

El ruso se carcajeó sarcásticamente – Esbra, si conocieras algo mínimo sobre mujeres sabrías que muchas lo aprecian y hasta lo agradecen. Es por ello que la joven Rinaldi no te da ni la hora del día.

Debí esperar este tipo de respuesta, de hecho, ya se había tardado en hacerme el comentario. Y la verdad es que tiene razón, ya que por más que intento acercarme a Mía ella parece querer poner su distancia. Aunque no era el único en la misma situación – ¡Ah sí! Entonces cuéntanos, ¿qué has logrado con cierta hija Belikova? – Se puso serio – A quién quieres engañar, estas igual o peor que nosotros.

– ¡Basta ya! – Interrumpió Amir – A mí no me involucren en sus problemas maritales y mejor comiencen a explicar qué hacen con una maleta y un bebé.

Shadow entró parándose a su lado – Traidor saco de pulgas – Murmuró Ivanov. Ahora sabíamos quién nos había delatado.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo coloqué al pequeño sobre la isla y suspiré derrotado. No tenía escapatoria, había que confesar para poder tener una oportunidad, o eso suponía.

– Se lo prometí a Rose, Atayán – Confesé – Le di mi palabra de que mantendría a su hijo a salvo y ella me hizo jurarle que en caso de que no volviera o tardara en regresar, se lo entregaría a la única otra persona que puede protegerlo con su vida.

Asintió sin mostrar emoción – Mazur y la Guadiana Hathaway lo tienen perfectamente cuidado, aquí está bien resguardado.

– ¡Hablaba del padre de la creatura! – Exclamé – Ella quería que se lo entregara a Belikov aunque _papi Zmey_ no estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión y por eso me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, porque sabía que Abe no permitiría que alejaran al niño de su lado – Volví a suspirar – Sé que me estoy jugando la vida y que quizás Mazur no me lo perdonará, pero aun así pienso hacerlo porque si las cosas no salen como pensamos puede que esta haya sido su última voluntad. Me niego a pensar lo peor y sin embargo ya ha pasado tiempo y aún no sabemos nada de ellos.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento – ¿Estás seguro de eso? Hablamos del hombre que te crio como a un hijo y de la mujer que te tiene tanta confianza como para dejarte una responsabilidad de este tamaño.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, conocía la magnitud de los hechos – Lo juro, ninguno me dijo nada. Su desaparición… es que sigo tan sorprendido como todos.

Evaluó mis palabras antes de continuar – ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

– Yo nada – Soltó Sasha – Mi papel consistía en disfrutar de mi postre mientras echaba un vistazo a la salida trasera.

– Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – Protesté exasperado – Te lo explicaré rápido y lo mejor que pueda si eso significa que nos dejarás ir – Se mantuvo inexpresivo _¡Ok!,_ _llegó la hora de sacar la artillería pesada_ – Kendra me está esperando en el auto, ella me llevará al aeropuerto – Ahora sí que obtuve una emoción reflejada en sus ojos – Viajaremos en un vuelo comercial, tengo papeles falsos e iremos escoltados a la Corte Real por guardianes cortesía de Alessandro Dunat.

– ¿La señorita Dunat aceptó ayudarles?

 _¡Lo sabía!_

Sasha se sacudió pelusas invisibles – Esas cosas pasan querido amigo.

El persa lo miró amenazante – ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

A lo que él se encogió de hombros – Lo único que tengo claro es que mi pastelito es la madre del niño y ella sabe qué es lo mejor para él.

– Y por qué no los llevas tú, por qué involucrar a terceros.

Nos miramos antes de sonreír con malicia – Obviando el hecho de que te gusta Kendra…

– Decidí ir solo para no meter a nadie más en problemas – Interrumpí a mi cómplice dos antes de que lo echara todo a perder – Es preferible que Abe piense que actué por cuenta propia. No obstante, el italiano le pidió a su hermana que me llevara al aeropuerto ya que técnicamente ella no trabaja para Zmey.

Apretó el puente de su nariz – Pero yo sí, al igual que ustedes y es mi deber dar aviso de esto. Mucho más si se trata de su único nieto – Suspiré derrotado, le había fallado a Rose – Les daré una hora de ventaja.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamamos.

Dio un paso adelante – Te estoy diciendo que te vayas y espero que sepas en qué posición nos estas dejando.

– Créeme, lo sé – Tomé al bebé y di media vuelta – ¡Ah! y cuando me capturen traten de ser amables conmigo.

Llegamos al auto, Sasha metió el equipaje al maletero, mientras yo ajustaba la sillita y Atayán conversaba en voz baja con Kendra – ¡Suerte idiota! – Se despidió Ivanov.

– Gracias… creo – Miré a mini-Belikov – La vamos a necesitar.

* * *

Agotado me registré en la caseta de vigilancia con el porta bebé en la mano y un niño tranquilamente despierto.

 _Gracias a Dios parece tener el carácter de su padre._

– Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar al Guardián Belikov? – Le pregunté al tutor de turno. No podía perder un minuto más, Abe me pisaba los talones… _aunque pensándolo bien, debería sentirme orgulloso de haber llegado hasta aquí;_ evadiendo al equipo del hombre más temido de la mafia.

 _El cual muy probablemente me despelleje vivo,_ tragué.

El sujeto me miró con algo de espanto – Querrá decir, el Capitán Belikov.

– El mismo – Me encontraba a nada de terminar la misión – ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Pero en lugar de responder me lanzó dos preguntas – ¿Podría decirme cuál es su asunto a tratar y qué relación tiene con él?

Hice una mueca – No recuerdo tanto protocolo.

– Es la nueva normativa – Explicó – El Capitán mismo estableció nuevas y más estrictas medidas de seguridad – Algo en su tono me llamó la atención. No sé, pareciera que no deseaba hablar más de la cuenta.

Le resté importancia y en cambio aproveché la oportunidad para alardear de mi trato con mi guardián favorito – Está bien, si es así… Dimitri y yo somos amigos de toda la vida y no creo que a él le agrade que divulgue sus asuntos familiares – Agregué un toque peligroso a mi actuación, principalmente para que me creyera.

E increíblemente esa última frase hizo la diferencia. Rápidamente observó su reloj y dijo – Ahora mismo está en el gimnasio del centro, en plena sesión de entrenamiento con los recién llegados – Asentí como si supiera de lo que me hablaba – No obstante, le sugiero que espere a que termine el entrenamiento, al Capitán no le hace gracia que entorpezcan su trabajo y será mejor que se dirija a él por su título frente a los demás.

 _¿Pero qué me está diciendo? ¿Estaremos hablando del mismo Belikov?_

– ¡Ok, gracias! – No quise indagar en el asunto y me dispuse a reunir a un padre con su hijo…

 _¡Santo infierno!_ El peso de la realización me golpeó como un costal de ladrillos.

Durante el trayecto lo único que había en mi mente era cumplir la promesa que le hice a Rose. Pero ahora venía la prueba más difícil, ya que Dimitri ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo y al parecer no se encuentra en el mejor estado de ánimo – ¿En qué me metiste, Buffy? – Evité mis pensamientos y apreté el paso, puesto que uno: ya no había vuelta atrás y dos: no iba a morir en vano.

Llegué a la esquina del establecimiento y en una banca coloqué la silla montable para preparar al bebé y dejarlo presentable. Saqué una toallita y limpié los restos de leche de sus mejillas regordetas, no perdiendo de vista la atención que recibía por parte del público femenino – ¡Ya te vi casanova! Sin embargo, me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Un par de chicos pasaron por la misma acera, lo que me permitió oír parte de su conversación – Vamos, escuché que Belikov otra vez está haciendo pomada a los nuevos.

– Mi hermano dice que su entrenamiento es muy difícil y estricto, que se convirtió en una verdadera máquina de matar una vez que volvió…

Lo oía y no lo creía, describían a alguien totalmente distinto – Seguramente hay una buena explicación – No estoy seguro si se lo dije al pequeño o a mí mismo para no alterarme más.

Volví a cargar la silla y me acerqué al ventanal. Mi cabello era un desastre así que lo acomodé como pude, pegándome más al cristal para ver al interior.

Lo que vi, me dejó alucinado.

Había un montón de cuerpos esparcidos por toda la colchoneta y al centro, el único dhampir de pie.

Intacto, demostrando la supremacía de un Dios.

Respiraba agitado y no era para menos, podía contar fácil veinte muertes. De pronto, gritó la orden y todos los "cadáveres" se levantaron visiblemente adoloridos. Comenzaba a comprender la actitud del guardia que me recibió y opté por hacer caso a sus consejos.

 _Si salgo ileso se lo agradeceré._

Cuando el ruso se giró me quedé aún más pasmado. Sabía que era él, pero no podía reconocerlo. Su semblante era serio, había enojo, furia reprimida… bueno, no tanto dados los recientes hechos.

Vestía una playera negra desmangada que dejaba al descubierto sus músculos, el problema es que no recordaba haberlos visto tan marcados. _Aunque no es como si haya prestado mucha atención a ello._ Traía el cabello suelto, húmedo por el sudor y más largo que de costumbre; sus ojos faltos de brillo y con un ligero rastro de ojeras, pero lo más impresionante, era la barba descuidada que le daba un aspecto temerario y que lo hacía lucir mayor.

Salió sin dirigirles la palabra y tomó el camino contrario a donde estábamos. Decidí seguirlo y esperar a que tomara una ruta menos concurrida, eso y que esperaba que se le pasara un poco la bravura. Llevaba su mochila de gimnasio y una pesa que ni diez de mí podrían levantar.

Continuó algunas cuadras para doblar al fin en una esquina, se dirigía a los complejos de la guarda. Supe entonces que había llegado el momento; esas calles siempre están despejadas.

– ¿Listo para conocer a tu padre? – Solo obtuve un balbuceo – Me parece perfecto porque que yo no me siento preparado – Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé más rápido – ¡Aquí vamos!

Sin embargo y al pisar el callejón, lo vi parado a media calle y de espaldas a mí – ¿Me estas siguiendo?

Lo admito, me estremecí – ¡Belikov… tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

Mantuvo su postura – Te hice una pregunta, Esbra – Su tono era completamente neutro, sin emociones.

– ¡Vaya! – Avancé lentamente – Pensé que habíamos progresado, ya me llamabas por mi nombre – Intenté suavizar el ambiente, cosa que no funcionó.

– Eso fue antes de enterarme que me mentían a la cara – No supe qué decir, tenía razón. Me detuve a dos metros de él e increíblemente el bebé no había hecho ni un ruido, desconocía si se había percatado de su presencia – ¿Rose está en la Corte?

– No – Bajé el porta bebé que cubrí con una manta para evitar que le diera el sol directamente – He venido solo a hablar contigo.

Ladeó la cabeza a su derecha y resopló – Pues pierdes el tiempo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – Afianzó el agarre en sus cosas y retomó su andar.

– Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo – Sé que podía detectar la súplica en mi voz – Rose me envió a pedirte ayuda con algo muy especial, ella necesita que cuides de su hijo ya que eres el único que puede mantenerlo a salvo – Le arrojé la bomba.

Finalmente me dio la cara, observó un momento la sillita a mi lado y de nuevo a mí.

– ¿Qué, me vieron cara de niñera? – Lo dicho, desconocía a la persona que tenía enfrente – En todo caso, su padre es el que debe encargarse de él – Intenté decirle que esa era precisamente su responsabilidad, pero me lo impidió – Mira, no me importa a qué has venido y francamente no quiero saberlo. Así que puedes irte por donde llegaste.

Su actitud intransigente logró enfurecerme – No lo entiendes. Me estoy jugando la vida en esto, Belikov – Eso captó de nuevo su atención – Todo lo que te pido es que lo mires de cerca, conócelo. Y si después de eso decides no ayudarme, me iré y te juro que no volveré a molestarte.

Negó – Tú chantaje no servirá de nada.

– ¡Con un demonio, solo míralo! – Exclamé, ganándome un sollozo del pequeño.

Soltó sus cosas y se acercó mal humorado – Espero que después de esto me dejes en paz – Se arrodilló y lentamente levantó la manta que le ocultaba la verdad – No puede ser…

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Me levanté frustrado, creyendo que este sería otro día de mierda. Atiborré mi horario de actividades los siete días de la semana y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Está en todos lados a donde voy, en cada cosa que hago… _¡Demonios!_ Apenas y tengo tiempo para comer y dormir de cinco a seis horas después de haberme embriagado hasta olvidar mi nombre. Lo que no hago a diario y solo en la privacidad de mi departamento, nadie necesita darse cuenta de mi miseria.

Me convertí en un antipático asocial, arruinando cada uno de los intentos de Alberta o de Lissa por hacerme reaccionar.

Pero esto… fue como un par de bofetadas fuertes a la cara. La creatura frente a mí era como ver una de las muchas fotografías que tiene mi madre en la sala de su casa… un vivo recuerdo mío.

A excepción del color de su cabello y los ojos, esos claramente los había heredado de Rose. Pero aquello era imposible, ella y yo… quiero decir, no podía tratarse de… _nuestro_ _hijo._

– No puede ser…

– Pero lo es, Dimitri.

Comencé a sentir que el aire y la fuerza me faltaban. No entendía un carajo: _¿por qué me lo ocultó?, ¿dónde estaba ella?, ¿cómo demonios era posible esto?, ¿por eso Abe me habló de no sentirme traicionado? y ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?_

Necesitaba certezas y solamente una persona podría dármelas.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – Vacilante tomé su manita, misma que apretó mi dedo índice al tiempo que daba un gritito alegre.

– Luka, Luka Belikov Mazur. Lo llamó así en honor a…

– Mi bisabuelo – Terminé.

Apoyó su palma en mi hombro sacándome de mis cavilaciones – Sé que tienes preguntas, pero debemos hacer esto en otro lugar.

Estuve de acuerdo – ¿Puedo? – Pedí refiriéndome a llevar al niño.

Zedrik sonrió de lado – ¡Claro! Pero ni loco cargaré la pesa.

 **~•~**

Llegamos al departamento acompañados del silencio.

Mis ojos en ningún momento dejaron de estudiar al pequeño, al igual que los suyos parecían reconocerme _o quizás me equivoque y solo sean alucinaciones mías._

Abrí la puerta y entré, dejándole al moroi la tarea de cerrarla – ¡Wow! No sabía que hubo un tornado – Dijo mirando el desastre en el que vivía.

Ignoré el comentario y retirando la basura que tenía sobre la mesa de café, coloqué la sillita con el bebé atento a todo a su alrededor – Hablaste de jugarte la vida en esto, ¿a qué te referías?

Nervioso se rascó la nuca para terminar sentándose frente a mí – Pues verás, tal vez he cometido secuestro – Lo miré desconcertado – Embalé lo que pude y prácticamente me robé al niño de casa de Zmey, quien furioso viene tras de mí con todo el equipo: Atayán, Sasha, Denis, Artur y Lev ¡o al menos eso me han dicho!

Ahora entendía su apuro – ¿Por qué Rose quiere que me haga cargo del bebé? ¿Dónde está?

– Desapareció…

– ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? – Miré al niño a mi lado, ajeno al peso de la revelación.

– Hace más de quince días que no sabemos de ella – Se pasó una mano por el cabello – Pero escucha, no está sola o al menos eso creemos ya que mi padre también desapareció y antes de que preguntes no, no sé absolutamente nada de ninguno. Lo de Pavel me tomó completamente desprevenido y aunque sospechaba que Rose tenía algo en mente, jamás me habló de ello. Entrenaba como loca en sus tiempos libres, se volvió reservada y solo vivía para cuidar de Luka – Suspiró – Antes de su huida me hizo prometerle que en caso de que le pasara algo o tardara en aparecer, yo personalmente te entregaría al niño. Sin dar aviso a nadie, en especial a su padre quien sabía se opondría. Consideré el tiempo prudente para actuar y con ayuda de algunos cómplices y sobre todo de Dunat, estamos aquí. Dimitri, Rose quiere que desaparezcas con el bebé y lo lleves a un lugar seguro.

Negué profusamente – ¿Cómo me pide que me vaya así, sin hacer nada por ayudarla? ¿Y en qué demonios estaba pensando para hacerle esto a su hijo?

– Eso es algo que no te puedo contestar y no pienses ni por un segundo que no la ayudarás, porque lo harás, cuidando lo más valioso que tienen en la vida – Exhaló – Takat ideó un plan de contingencia que estaban a punto de implementar. Quizás ya no tenga trabajo con Mazur, pero Alessandro y yo la buscaremos. Te lo juro, haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos con vida y te mantendré informado siempre y cuando accedas a hacer tu parte – Sabía que Roza podía cuidarse sola; no me gustaban sus métodos pero confiaba en ella incondicionalmente. En cambio, el malen´kiy que luchaba por no quedarse dormido, no. Él me necesitaba – Tienes que confiar en mí.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se levantó, me dio la mochila que supuse contenía las cosas del bebé, caminó hacia la alcoba principal y yo lo seguí con la silla montable – Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a alguien que nos ayudará a salir de aquí sin ser vistos o al menos entretendrá a Mazur para impedir que nos capture – Dejé al niño a media cama y saqué mi maleta – Volveremos a Rusia…

Eso me detuvo abruptamente – Aguarda, ¿cómo esperan que vaya al lugar de mayor amenaza?

Sacó cosas del armario sin ver lo que tomaba – Por dos razones: una, Rose está ahí y seguramente querrá correr a ustedes en cuanto salga de donde sea que se encuentre y dos, allí se localiza el piso franco en el que van a esconderse y hablo de seguridad mágica y dhampírica – Seguí rellenando la maleta – Iremos por caminos separados; Dunat envió a alguien por ustedes – Me entregó un boleto de avión e identidades falsas – No te preocupes, todo saldrá como debe de ser y sé que tanto Pavel como Rose se encuentran bien – Terminé de empacar – Dimitri… – Se expresó con gravedad – Aun hay muchas cosas que debes saber, pero por favor, cuando Rose vuelva… dale una oportunidad de explicarse. Esto no ha sido fácil para ella y soy testigo de ello – Me dio un teléfono celular y una carpeta con papeles – Es un número privado, nos comunicaremos únicamente por mensajes y estos, son unos documentos que le envió Sonya Karp. Dijo que era importante que los tuvieras y también hay una carta dirigida a ti – La guardé en el plumero – Ya te enterarás, ahora tengo que irme para despistar al turco que terminará con mi vida. Espero y me escribas un emotivo discurso para mi funeral.

Me tendió la mano, gesto que correspondí – Gracias Zedrik, de verdad lo digo.

Asintió – Lo sé – Se volvió al bebé y besó su frente – Nos veremos después, campeón – Caminó hacia la salida – Espera a que vengan por ustedes y Belikov… – Sonrió con picardía – Ese look de Robin Williams en Jumanji no te va – Salió soltando una carcajada.

Me apresuré a afeitarme antes de recibir a quien fuera que viniera a recogernos, pero antes de llegar al cuarto de baño recordé la misteriosa caja que me había dado Yeva.

– _Llévala siempre contigo y ábrela cuando sientas que sea necesario._

Me apresuré a sacarla de debajo de la cama, abriéndola con inquietud para encontrar chambritas tejidas y una poca de mi ropa de bebé. Reí, _era obvio,_ nada se le escapa a la mujer – Gracias abuela.

Un balbuceo llamó mi atención, dejé la caja sobre el equipaje y me acerqué lentamente al milagro en mi cama. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo le retiré los seguros y suavemente lo levanté, deteniéndolo cuidadosamente frente a mí.

– ¡Hola, Luka! – Me miraba con sus enormes orbes marrones; que si se presta la atención correcta se distinguen destellos dorados – Yo soy… soy… – Mi voz se entrecortó mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban – Tu padre – Decirlo en voz alta fue indescriptible. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se había ganado un lugar importante en mi corazón. Lo atraje a mi pecho, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su esencia – No debes temer, papá está aquí y te protegerá con su vida – Besé su frente, reclinándome en la cabecera de la cama, acurrucándolo junto a mí para poder admirarlo. Era perfecto. Todo habría sido distinto de haberlo visto el día que nació – Tendrán que matarme para separarme de ti y si tuve que pasar por el infierno que viví, lo volvería a hacer gustoso solo para llegar hasta este momento. Te amo, hijo.

 **~•~**

Me encontraba palmeando su pequeña espalda para ayudarle a sacar el aire, ya que al parecer heredó el excelente apetito de su madre. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, con el bebé al hombro atendí el llamado,

– Dimitri, ya habíamos hablado sobre aterrorizar a los nuevos y ahora viene este guardián exigiendo hablar con… ambos – Alberta terminó susurrando – ¿Y ese bebé?, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Miré al tutor que la acompañaba, era el mismo al que le había dislocado el brazo – Igor, lo lamento mucho. Yo no sabía…

Asintió despreocupado – Descuide Guardián Belikov, comprendo. Yo habría actuado igual – Petrov solo nos miraba – Dónde está el equipaje, es necesario movilizarnos.

Le señalé las maletas antes de volver mi atención a la confundida mujer – Alberta no tengo mucho tiempo, lo único que tienes que saber es que es hijo de Rose y… mío.

La reacción que tuvo fue la esperada, de pasmo – No puede… – Me miró directamente a los ojos – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Acomodé al niño para que pudiera verlo mejor – No lo sé, tal vez tenga que ver con espíritu, mi conversión, ser besada por las sombras o todo junto. El hecho es que tenemos un hijo y debo salir de aquí para mantenerlo a salvo. El guardián que ha venido trabaja para un amigo de Rose, él nos llevará a un lugar seguro.

Lo miró con cariño – Es bellísimo, se parece mucho a ti – No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso. Lo cogió en brazos – ¿Qué debo hacer?

Zedrik acertó al pensar en ella – Primeramente que vuelvas a cubrir mi puesto. Aunque sé que muchos estarán agradecidos, últimamente no he sido muy amable – Consintió dándome la razón – Segundo, si Mazur llega buscándome, trata de retrasarlo. No puede saber que tengo al bebé, aunque lo más probable es que ya lo sepa. Pese a ello, por nada del mundo me separarán de mi Luka, así tenga que enfrentar a su abuelo mafioso.

– Luka – Murmuró – Es un nombre lindo, pero ¿dónde está Rose?

– Te lo explicaré en el camino – Guardé la billetera y ajusté mi estaca – Ahora necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes o el sacrificio de Zedrik no servirá de nada.

El trayecto al hangar privado fue tranquilo y sin impedimentos, le conté la situación lo mejor que pude. Sabía que la dejaría preocupada, no solo por Roza, también por Pavel.

Llevó al bebé en brazos todo el recorrido, lo miraba con impresión y la comprendía perfectamente. Me deseó suerte y renuente me lo devolvió, no sin antes besarle la mejilla – Cuídense mucho.

* * *

Igor se acercó sigilosamente para no despertar a mi hijo… _mi hijo._

– Afuera hay una auto que los llevará a la casa de seguridad, el equipaje ya ha sido guardado. Tengo que ir por alguien más, pero en cuanto me sea posible me reuniré con usted guardián Belikov. Soy el encargado de mantenerlos a salvo.

Le estreché la mano – Gracias y llámame Dimitri. Olvida las formalidades y si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa solo pídemelo – Llegué hasta el vehículo, un tutor me abrió la puerta instándome a subir. Lo hice sin dudar, pero cuando menos lo esperé los seguros del coche se accionaron, impidiéndome la salida mientras la luz de la cabina se encendía. Revelándome al hombre que no esperaba encontrarme o al menos no todavía– Abe, no te lo entregaré – Envolví a Luka protectoramente – Llegó la hora de comenzar a cumplir todas las promesas que le he hecho a Rose y si te opones, no respondo de mis actos.

– Muchacho, estoy aquí porque voy a llevarte personalmente a la casa de seguridad – _¿Qué?_ – Sabes… me gustaría que mi hija me contará las locuras que piensa hacer antes de hacerlas, al menos en esta ocasión mi hermano la acompaña o eso quiero creer – El motor rugió – Si Rosemarie quiere que cuides de Luka no me opondré, siempre y cuando me mantengas informado. Porque al igual que tú, mataría con mis propias manos si de defender a mi torun se tratara.

Solté el aliento que contenía – ¿Sabes algo de Rose? – Puse a prueba su honestidad.

Extendió los brazos para abrazar a su nieto – No, solo sé que actuó dejándose llevar por una pista que tenemos desde hace tiempo – Acunó cuidadosamente a mi hijo. _Dios, no me cansaba de decirlo_ – Supongo que mi hermano descubrió su plan y la siguió.

– Tal vez trabajaron juntos – Presioné.

Negó – No lo creo. Como bien has comprobado a mi kiz le gusta ser la heroína del cuento y Pavel no la pondría sobre aviso – Suspiró con cansancio – Reconozco que me está matando no tener noticias. Pero por otro lado me reconforta no tenerlas, puesto que las malas noticias corren como la pólvora y eso solo significa que siguen con vida.

 _Ahora sabes de dónde viene la extraña lógica de Rose._ Me quedaba claro que realmente no lo habían tomado en cuenta para esto y compartía el sentimiento – Espero que no lo tomes personal con Zedrik, él solo hacía lo que Rose le pidió. Francamente lo vi preocupado por decepcionarte, no creo que quiera que tengas una mala impresión de él.

– ¡Qué va! Pavel ha sabido criar a un hombre de lealtad inquebrantable – Rio – Me dirigía a la cocina cuando escuché su conversación con Atayán; nunca los perdí de vista. No obstante, quise presionarlo haciéndole creer que iba tras él, todo para que tuviera un impulso más para llegar a ti. A estas alturas ya deberían saber que siempre voy un paso adelante.

Lo cual era innegablemente cierto – ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonrió altivo – A la casa de tus sueños – Y así fue como terminamos literalmente frente a la casa que consideraba ideal para vivir – ¿Sorprendido? – Bajamos rodeados de guardianes, él con el bebé en brazos.

– ¿Cómo supiste? – Tomé las llaves que me ofrecía.

Subimos al pórtico – Olvidas que te vigilo desde hace años, era notorio cómo admirabas la casa cada vez que pasabas por esta calle. Supongo que la veías perfecta para ti y tu familia.

Asentí abriendo la puerta – Pues aquí está, es suya. Sabía que Rose querría un hogar cerca de tu familia y pues no hay nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar.

– No sé qué decir, no podemos aceptar esto – Dejé el equipaje en la sala de estar.

– Claro que pueden y lo harán – Se encogió de hombros – El lugar me gusta, es amplió, adecuado para una familia grande y el barrio es seguro. Aun así mandé poner defensas mágicas, muy parecidas a las de las Academias y obviamente hay tutores vigilando de cerca. Esta completamente amueblada, aunque pueden deshacerse de lo que no les guste y redecorar; la alacena está llena y en un momento más tendrás a alguien que te eché una mano con Luka.

Negué aturdido – No es necesario.

– Créeme muchacho, siempre hace falta una mano femenina – Dejó a su nieto en el porta bebé – Dimitri, sé que muchas veces mi hija cree hacer lo que es mejor para los demás, poniéndose siempre en último lugar. Esto no ha sido fácil para ella y desde que acudí a ti he sido lo más honesto que he podido – Lo miré con gratitud – Te juro que la reuniré con ustedes, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad. Platiquen de todo lo que tengan que hablar, siempre tendrán mi apoyo y el de Janine.

– Gracias – Le di un abrazo fraternal – No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia. Te has comportado como el padre que nunca tuve y eso significa mucho para mí.

Palmeó mi brazo – Todo lo que te pido es que cuides de mi torun y me mantengas informado que yo haré lo mismo. Me tengo que ir, instálate y trata de mantener la calma. Hazlo por Luka – Se detuvo en la puerta – ¡Ah! y en cuanto te sea posible, rasúrate esa barba de náufrago.

 **~•~**

La casa parecía recientemente aseada, _una tarea menos que hacer._ Así que me dispuse a preparar algo rápido para cenar mientras ponía agua a hervir para los biberones del bebé. Quien hasta el momento descansaba tranquilo en la cama, rodeado de almohadas que le impidieran rodar y caer. Lo que era poco probable que sucediera siendo tan pequeño, _pero no está de más prevenir._

Fui a la habitación y acomodé nuestras pertenencias, desconocía el tiempo que permaneceríamos ahí, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho.

Encontré una habitación especial para el bebé y sin embargo, decidí trasladar la cuna a mi recamara. No iba a mantener a Luka alejado de mí por más vigilancia que tuviéramos.

Le preparé un baño para que pudiera descansar por la noche, había sido un día muy pesado para ambos, sobre todo para él. Le quité la ropita a la vez que le cantaba la canción que mi madre nos compuso cuando niños. Parecía disfrutar oírme hablar en ruso, tal vez haberlo hecho mientras seguía en el vientre de Rose lo acostumbró a mi voz.

Me quité la camisa y me recogí el cabello – ¡Al agua patos!

– Auuuuu – El aullido me detuvo, seguido de un golpe en la puerta.

Envolví a Luka en su toalla y con la participación cerca abrí. Inmediatamente entró un lobo gris – ¿Shadow, qué haces aquí?

– ¿Dimka, eres tú?, ¿qué está pasando? – Mi madre entró con su antiguo botiquín – Este hombre me ha dicho que aquí necesitaban ayuda.

Intuyendo lo que ocurría observé a Igor – Lo lamento. No podía decirle la verdad, Dimitri – Se retiró diciendo que comprobaría el perímetro.

– Dimka, qué es esto, qué haces aquí… y con un bebé – Abracé lo mejor que pude a la mujer que me había llegado como caída del cielo.

Con delicadeza la guie a la habitación – Madre, es Luka. El hijo de Roza – Se lo entregué para que lo descubriera por sí misma.

Lo tomó con una emoción que no podría describir – Dimitri, es… imposible – El niño la veía atento, haciendo muecas con su boquita – Es tu viva imagen ¡Por Dios Santo! Es… es…

– Mi hijo.

Después de contarle a grandes rasgos lo que creía había hecho el milagro y la principal razón de mi estadía en Baia, me ayudó a darle el merecido baño – Es un hermoso milagro.

– Lo es – Sonreí sosteniéndolo para que lo enjabonara.

– Roza no deja de sorprenderme, me ha dado las más grandes alegrías de la vida – Se limpió las lágrimas.

– Mamá, ella estará bien. Es fuerte y luchará por volver con Luka – Es lo que más deseaba con el alma. Lo cambiamos entre los dos y le presté mi teléfono celular para que se comunicara a casa y les hiciera saber que estaba bien, pero que no regresaría sino hasta mañana por la mañana – Se quedó profundamente dormido – Le dije una vez que terminó la llamada.

Sonrió con dulzura – Que bueno, el pobre estaba fatigado. Pero ahora te toca a ti, toma un baño y aféitate que buena falta te hace – Tres veces en el día, el mismo comentario – Yo cuidaré de él.

En la ducha mis pensamientos estaban por doquier. Honestamente no sabía cómo encarrilar mis ideas. Pasó tanto en tan poco tiempo, _pero claro, ayer no tenía un hijo._ Estaba feliz, sí y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo sentirme. Me faltaba Roza.

Salí y ayudé a mi madre a instalarse en la habitación contigua, le deseaba buenas noches cuando Luka comenzó a llorar. Ella hizo ademán de querer salir, pero se lo impedí, era tarde y ya me había ayudado demasiado – Déjalo, yo iré. Tú descansa y si te necesito te llamaré – Asintió no muy convencida.

Llegué a mi hijo y lo tomé en mis brazos, comprobando si necesitaba un cambio de pañal o tenía más hambre. Sin embargo, solo parecía enfadado – ¡Sssh! – Le susurré besando su pequeña nariz – ¿También echas de menos a mamá? – Dejó de lloriquear al oírme hablar en mi lengua materna, mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones. Es increíble cómo se me llena el pecho de orgullo cada vez que su pequeño puño se cerraba alrededor de mi dedo. Cualquier rastro de agotamiento desaparecía – Ella volverá hijo, no te dejará por nada del mundo.

Lo arrullé con canciones de cuna y lo devolví a la suya al vencerlo el sueño. Dejé la luz del baño encendida y entrecerré la puerta para que entrara la iluminación adecuada. Me metí a la cama antes de asegurar mis armas y con las manos temblorosas abrí la carta que Roza dejó para mí.

 _Dimitri:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque quizás no he vuelto de la misión y si es así, quiero que sepas que jamás fue mi intención ocultarte la verdad sobre Luka._

 _Lo admito, al principio sentí pánico porque no sabía qué ocurría y creí que si yo misma desconfiaba, igual lo harías tú. Pero camarada, tienes que saber que no he estado con ningún otro hombre. Solo hace falta ver al pequeño que tienes a un lado y sabrás que digo la verdad._

 _Él es bellísimo y eso tengo que agradecértelo. No sé qué hizo el milagro, pero sin duda espíritu estuvo involucrado. Sonya Karp me envió unos documentos, te los haré llegar pensando en que podrás averiguar un poco más._

 _No muchas personas saben de la verdadera existencia de nuestro hijo. Muchas veces estuve a punto de decírtelo, pero tanto Sonya, como tu abuela y mi propio instinto, me decían que al hacerlo lo estaría poniendo en peligro. Y lo que menos quiero es que se dediquen a cazarlo cual animal o que lo estudien como un espécimen de laboratorio._

 _Te confío lo más sagrado que tengo porque sé que cuidarás de él tu vida entera._

 _Y_ _si no regreso, te pido que lo críes como el buen hombre que eres._ _Enséñalo a luchar, tus discursos zen y permítele comer donuts de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo, ámalo como yo lo haría._

 _Prometo luchar por volver a ustedes, sabes que no me rindo fácilmente._

 _Sin embargo, me gustaría decirte que el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue perfecto y significó el mundo para mí. No solo me diste el maravilloso regalo que es Luka, sino que realmente me hiciste vivir la vida que me habría gustado tener. No reniego de la que tengo, pero me gustaría no tener que sortear tantos problemas._

 _También te pido disculpas por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y otras que tuve que decir para alejarte de nosotros. Descuida, sé que también lo lamentas._

 _Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar responderé cada una de tus dudas y uniremos fuerzas para mantener a salvo a nuestro hijo._

 _Te amo y siempre lo haré._

 _Los llevo para siempre en mi corazón…_

 _Con amor, Roza._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Dimitri al fin descubrió que el pequeño es hijo suyo!

¿Era lo que imaginabas?

Espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen todas sus impresiones en forma de lindos comentarios.

No me canso de agradecerles lo increíbles que han sido para con la historia; me tardé porque quería que el capítulo fuera perfecto.

Lamentablemente estamos a uno más del desenlace, ¿pueden creer que este vienes se cumple un año desde que publiqué por primera vez? El tiempo pasa volando.

Nuevamente gracias por su entrega, apoyo y aceptación.

Un beso enorme hasta donde sea que te encuentres.

Isy.


	34. Capítulo 30

_Todos los derechos son propiedad de RICHELLE MEAD._

 _A excepción de algunos nuevos personajes._

* * *

~~~ Capítulo Final ~~~

* * *

Capítulo 30

 _Dimitri_

– No creo que sea bueno dejarlo tan cerca del bebé – Susurró mi mat´1, viendo de reojo al lobo que se encontraba descansando a unos pasos de nosotros.

– Madre, Shadow es guardián de Roza – Dije disponiéndome a cambiarle el pañal a mi hijo – No me sorprendería que le haya dejado la misión de cuidar a Luka como lo hizo con Paul para apartarlo del ataque a la comuna – Tomé las toallitas húmedas – Hace varias rondas en el día y permanece alerta durante la noche – La miré a los ojos para quitarle cualquier temor sobre el canino – Sé que a simple vista parece ser salvaje, pero te aseguro que está bien entrenado, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Haciendo un punto, Shadow se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella hasta colocar la cabeza en su regazo.

– Está bien – Se rindió al acariciarlo. Un pequeño estornudo llamó nuestra atención – Dimka, te he dicho que no debes tardar mucho en cambiarlo y menos cuando baja la temperatura…

– Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control – Fue entonces que alguien decidió refrescarme el rostro y el pecho – Lu… ¡Luka! – Exclamé poniendo como escudo el pañal limpio.

– ¡Te lo advertí! – Me dio una franela mientras reía animosamente – Ven cariño… – Levantó al niño para terminar de desnudarlo – Ahora tendrán que tomar un buen baño los dos – Me quité la camiseta y sequé mi rostro – ¡Prepara el baño, muchacho testarudo!

Salí no sin antes escucharla reír con más soltura. Llené la bañera colocando un par de ramitas de lavanda, pues según Yeva son excelentes relajantes. Y es que en los primeros dos días el bebé parecía estar bien, acostumbrándose a mí y a su nuevo entorno, pero en los últimos tres… _¡Señor!_ Ha estado muy inquieto durante la noche, solloza con real sentimiento, es renuente a la fórmula y solo concilia el sueño recostado en mi pecho.

Suspiré con el cansancio que le oculto a mi madre, aunque sé no ha pasado desapercibido para ella. Sin embargo no solo me sentía agotado por trasnochar atendiendo a Luka, lo que francamente hago gustoso; el no saber de Roza es lo que acaba conmigo.

El último mensaje de Zedrik decía: _– Seguimos buscando…_

 _¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?_

 _¿De verdad cree que me tranquiliza?_

– ¿Estás listo? – Mamá evitó que mi cordura se fuera por la borda. Asentí sumergiéndome en la tina aún con los boxers puestos. Estiré los brazos y tomé a mi hijo para colocarlo entre mi hombro y el pecho, acariciando su pequeña espalda mientras lo mojaba con el agua tibia – Haré la cena; llámame cuando quieras que lo reciba – Nos observó un momento sin dejar de sonreír con afecto.

Amaba a la mujer, toda ella no es más que dulzura y cariño – Gracias… – Le sujeté la mano un instante – … por todo.

– No tienes nada qué agradecer, esto es lo que siempre quise para ti y me alegro de estar aquí para presenciarlo. Verás que pronto Roza también lo estará compartiendo contigo – Nos besó la mejilla a ambos antes de irse a su labor.

Hice espuma con el jabón y suavemente masajeé su cuerpecito, provocando que se relajara contra mí y dejará escapar un débil bostezo.

– Sé que estás cansado y que extrañas a mamá, lo entiendo perfecto – Murmuré – Pero oye… – Lo giré para tenerlo de frente – Ella es la guardiana más fuerte que conozco y está luchando por volver a nosotros – Sus ojitos empezaban a cerrarse – Y si no es así… – Lo atraje de nuevo a mi pecho – Tú nunca estarás solo, yo viviré para ti, al igual que tus abuelos y el resto de la familia. No habrá día en el que no te hable de lo extraordinaria que fue Rose Hathaway y de lo mucho que te amó… _ama_ – Tragué mi propio llanto – La vengaré. El culpable pagará con su vida y no habrá lugar sobre la tierra que lo esconda de mi furia, eso te lo juro.

~•~

Bajé al comedor con Luka en brazos y Shadow siguiéndonos de cerca – Te dije que me llamaras, Dimka.

Aseguré a mi malen'kiy a su silla montable – Ya me has ayudado bastante. Además se quedó dormido a medio baño, fue fácil vestirlo cuando no está agitando los bracitos.

Colocó el guisado sobre la mesa, impregnando la habitación de un exquisito aroma.

– Es muy activo para la corta edad que tiene – Se acercó mientras limpiaba sus manos en el delantal – Me recuerda mucho a ti y más con esa ropita. No puedo creer que mi madre la conservara todo este tiempo.

Sonreí ante la entrañable imagen de Luka succionando su pulgar – Tú conoces a Yeva mejor que nadie, con ella nunca se sabe qué sucederá – La abracé depositando un beso en su sien – ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Señalé la cocina y es que insistió en gratificar a los guardianes que nos protegen, así que diariamente les prepara refrigerios, café y los invita a cenar con nosotros. Ganándose automáticamente sus respetos y agradecimientos.

Sabe que muchos de ellos se encuentran lejos de sus hogares y se aflige al pensar en lo que pasarán sus madres, como le ocurre a ella conmigo – No hace falta. Mejor llama a los muchachos y…

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Tomé mi estaca posicionándome delante de ella y mi hijo.

De reojo vi a Shadow, pero este siguió echado cerca de la chimenea y sin inmutarse ante la presencia de… – ¿Madre? – ¿Abuela? – Exclamamos a la vez.

Igor entró tras ella – Lo lamento Dimitri, no nos dio tiempo de…

– Descuida, está bien – Lo corté guardando el arma, mientras mamá recibía la visita inesperada – Dile a la primera ronda que la cena esta lista – Asintió dando media vuelta.

– ¿Madre, qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo has llegado? Te das cuenta de lo imprudente que es salir a estas horas, podría haberte ocurrido algo.

Sin embargo, Yeva desestimó la reprimenda dirigiéndose a Luka. Se detuvo a su lado para observarlo en silencio antes de arroparlo.

– No le puedes dar la espalda al destino, este tarde o temprano te alcanza.

Me tensé involuntariamente – ¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres, abuela? – La encaré pues no me sentía con ánimos de descifrar acertijos – Si sabes algo es mejor que lo digas de una buena vez.

Pero ella solo se volvió hacia su hija – Vámonos, Olena. Mark nos está esperando afuera.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, madre? – Intentó razonar – No puedo irme, Dimka y Luka me necesitan.

El nombre de su padre detuvo su andar a la puerta – Él es un hombre hecho y derecho, estará bien. No me discutas más y ven conmigo; tus hijas comienzan a desconfiar y hacen demasiadas preguntas sobre el enfermo que creen vienes a atender. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería si a Viktoria le da por seguirte un día de estos – Me miró a los ojos – Pronto se reunirán de nuevo.

Sus palabras tenían una doble intención, lo percibía – Mi abuela tiene razón, ve con ella y aquieta la curiosidad de mis hermanas – Quiso protestar, pero se lo impedí – Estaremos bien, no debes preocuparte y en caso de necesitarte, te llamaré.

– ¿Lo prometes? – Asentí instándola a ir por sus cosas.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?, ¿se trata de Roza? ¿Y por qué demonios le pediste que no me contara del bebé? – La cuestioné aprovechando que estábamos a solas.

Se irguió apoyándose con autoridad en su bastón – Hay verdades que es mejor mantener por algún tiempo.

Frustrado me pasé la mano por el cabello – No me vengas con eso y responde por una vez lo que te estoy preguntando.

Bufó molesta – Lo hice porque ambos corrían un grave peligro – Apuntó a mi hijo y después a mí.

Lo cual me preocupó – ¿Qué viste?

– Pensé que no creías en mis visiones, _Dimka_ – Contestó petulante.

Y no es que no creyera. Es que odiaba cuando mis compañeros, vecinos o foráneos, la señalaban como la bruja del pueblo. Por lo que erradamente decidí no prestarle más atención de la que ya recibía.

– Nunca fue así y lo sabes – Levanté a Luka que se removía inquieto – Hoy más que nunca creo en lo imposible. Pero esta vez no sé a qué aferrarme para creer que ella está a salvo, para confiar en que sigue con vida. Rose es muy fuerte, pero no es invencible.

– No, no lo es – Suspiró pesadamente – Sin embargo, no debes perder de vista quién es verdaderamente Roza. Pues no solo es una mujer enérgica, también es una guerrera feroz y eso en gran parte es debido a ti, al motor que la impulsa y sobre todo porque está en su sangre… y en la de _él_ también – Señaló al niño que la observaba con atención – ¿Quieres confiar en algo? Cree en la revelación que tuviste al llegar a Estambul.

Imágenes llegaron a mi mente de niños corriendo alrededor de aquella fuente blanca – ¿Eso es…?

– ¿El futuro? – Inquirió – No lo sé, podría serlo.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– ¿Ya estás allí?

– Sí… ya estoy en casa.

– Bien, comenzaré cuanto antes con lo acordado.

– Gracias Zedrik, por todo – Suspiramos con pesar – ¡Lo lamento!

– También yo.

Finalicé la llamada presa del pánico y la incertidumbre por no saber lo que desencadenaría mi presencia.

Shadow se reunió conmigo en lo alto del sendero – Buen trabajo, amigo – Me agaché a su nivel para acariciarlo – Vamos, aún hay trabajo por hacer.

Un ruido a mi costado izquierdo anunció la llegada de… – ¿Rose?, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Volví, Igor – Intenté sonreír, pero creo que solo logré una mueca – ¿Están dentro?

Consintió un poco perplejo – Sí, hace tres horas tuvimos la cena. Tal vez ya estén dormidos – No les permití seguirme y caminé hacia el pórtico con el corazón palpitándome locamente en la garganta.

Saqué la copia de la llave y abrí haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque el piso de madera no ayudaba en absoluto. Cerré tras de mí y dejando a mis pies la pequeña mochila que cargaba me deshice de la cazadora y las pesadas botas de combate.

Distinguí la cálida luz proveniente de la chimenea; concibiendo de inmediato la extraña sensación que me avasalla cada vez que lo tengo cerca.

Sin pensarlo dirigí mis pasos a la sala de estar y ahí, sobre el sofá, reposaba la razón de mi existencia… los dos amores de mi vida.

Tanto eché de menos a Luka que no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas que rápidamente borré de mi rostro, pues no quería que empañaran el reencuentro. Se encontraba boca abajo sobre el tonificado pecho de su padre, quien a su vez lo sostenía protectoramente con ambos brazos y una manta de lana los arropaba.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y sacando mi celular les tomé una foto. La imagen era lo más bello que haya visto nunca. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de capturarlos en un momento como este, ya que no sabía si algún día se repetiría.

Solo entonces me percaté de que mi syn2 succionaba su pulgar, mientras me miraba en silencio con sus enormes y brillantes ojos.

Lo increíble no era que él estuviera tranquilo, sino que Dimitri no se hubiera despertado todavía.

 _Seguramente está más cansado de lo que pensé que estaría,_ sonreí.

– ¡Shhh…! – Puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios; dando pasos cuidadosos – Mantente en silencio, no queremos despertar a papá – Tomé una punta de la manta y lentamente la deslicé hasta descubrir a mi hermoso Luka.

– Ro… Roza… – Mi dios ruso murmuró entre sueños.

– ¡Shhh…! – Volví a arrullar. No sabía si lo conseguiría, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Con delicadeza aparté sus manos, se removió un poco e hizo una linda mueca y sin embargo no despertó. Tomé aire y lentamente levanté a nuestro hijo hasta tenerlo en mis brazos – ¡Hola mi amor! – Lo llené de besos aspirando su dulce aroma – Mami te ha extrañado montones – Se acorrucó en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que Dimitri en el sillón – Ven, dejémoslo descansar.

Me senté en la mecedora, justo frente a él, e inmediatamente mi pequeño glotón comenzó a buscar con su carita. Exhalé de alivio al empezar a alimentarlo, pues en los últimos días el dolor de mis pechos había sido insoportable.

En silencio, casi en penumbra y acariciando la cabecita repleta de cabello marrón, velaba el sueño del hombre que me ha mostrado el sentimiento más hermoso que alguien puede experimentar.

Imaginando mil y un escenarios para enfrentarlo. Porque después de tanto tiempo, de las adversidades, de guardar secretos y mentiras… _aquí estábamos_ y nadie iba a cambiar lo disfrutado o lo sufrido.

No obstante, nada será lo mismo cuando escuche lo que tengo que decirle, o el resto de la familia y amigos.

Bien podría despertarlo y hablar como los adultos que somos. _Aunque ¿quién sabe?_ Quizá solo retrasaba lo inevitable.

– Espero que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para olvidar y perdonar. Porque de lo contrario… – Acuné más al producto de nuestro amor – … no vamos a poder afrontar lo que nos espera.

 _¡Ay, Dimitri! Una vez más voy a romperte el corazón._

Contuve la respiración al escucharlo murmurar nuevamente – Luka… – Movió sus brazos y al no sentirlo se levantó de un brinco mirando al piso, pensando que el niño había rodado y caído – ¿¡Luka!? – Entonces y como contestándole, éste hizo lindos ruidos de bebé sin dejar de beber. Solté el aire al verlo levantar la cabeza lentamente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, el mundo se congeló – Ros… ¿Roza? – Se talló la cara – ¿Eres tú? – Dio pasos tambaleantes sin quitar su mirada de la mía, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello desordenado – _¡Dios!_ realmente eres tú, estas aquí.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial al verme retirar a Luka de mi pecho, cubrirme y levantarme con él en brazos.

– ¡Hola, Dimitri! – Le sonreí con afecto y nerviosismo – ¿Cómo estás?

– ¿Qué cómo estoy? – Resopló – ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Dónde… cuándo…? – Vacilante me sujetó de los brazos, haciendo la presión necesaria para asegurarse de que no era una aparición – Pensé, yo pensé…

Lo tomé de la mano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos difusos – ¡Lo sé! – Lo solté para acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja – Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero primero me gustaría recostarlo en su cuna.

En silencio nos llevé a la siguiente planta y una vez arriba lo dejé guiarme a la habitación principal – Duerme conmigo – Dijo – No lo he apartado de mi vista.

Asentí entrando a la alcoba, encendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche y con sumo cuidado metí a Luka bajo sus mantas, no sin antes depositar un casto beso en su frente – Dulces sueños mi amor – Me levanté sin dejar de admirarlo. No hay mejor medicina ni mayor alegría que tenerlo en mi vida – ¡Lo extrañé muchísimo!

– Y _él_ a ti – Su padre musitó después de algunos minutos. De reojo lo vi aún de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y no supe qué pensar de su mesura – Rose, yo… necesito que me escuches, por favor – Su tono era serio, lo que me mantuvo de espaldas esperando cada uno de sus reclamos. Dio un largo suspiro antes volver a hablar – Roza, me amaste a través de los momentos más sombríos de mi vida – _¿Qué?_ – De hecho estaba perdido mucho antes de eso y tú… me encontraste. Tu entereza, tenacidad y tu hermosa sonrisa me fortalecieron para seguir adelante. Me salvaste de perderme la vida, una que no habría tenido de nuevo si no fuera por tus sacrificios – Lo sentí acercarse – Y aprendí a la mala que no es una que quiera tener sino es contigo a mi lado – Hizo una pausa – Te amo y lo peor es que no sé cómo expresarlo, no hay palabras que describan todo lo que me haces sentir. Me has dado mucho más de lo que podía esperar y ahora me das lo imposible. Pero si ya no sientes lo mismo que yo, si ya no sientes lo mismo por mí… lo comprendo y hasta puedo llegar a aceptarlo – Su franqueza me estremeció _¿De verdad cree que puedo dejar de amarlo como lo hago?_ – Solo te quiero pedir una cosa: por favor, por lo que más quieras… no me separes de Luka – Jadeé al oír su voz quebrándose – No me niegues la oportunidad de verlo crecer, de estar a su lado y ser su padre – Me volví para encontrarlo de rodillas, con las manos temblorosas me rodeó la cintura y terminó colocando su cara sobre mi vientre – Te lo suplico, déjame estar con mi hijo.

Suavemente me liberé de su agarre, hincándome en el acto – Dimitri… – Levanté su rostro para limpiar su llanto – Te juro que eso jamás ha pasado por mi cabeza, nunca les haría algo así – Mi visión se nubló por mis propias lágrimas – Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es crecer sin tener a tus padres cerca.

Sin apartar su intensa mirada reunió nuestras frentes – Por favor, necesito escucharlo de tus labios, quiero oírlo de tu boca.

Reí entre sollozos – ¡Camarada, tenemos un hijo! – Hipó – Luka es tan tuyo como mío… es tu hijo – Su rostro se iluminó como el cielo de un cuatro de julio.

De pronto, me vi envuelta entre sus brazos; buscando desesperadamente el consuelo en el otro.

Cuando logramos controlarnos se apartó un poco y levantando mi barbilla preguntó – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Porque tenía miedo, estaba aterrada – Confesé – Lo descubrí el día que nos reencontramos en Moscú, justo en ese momento y no sabía qué hacer o pensar ¡Es que simplemente era inadmisible! Y cuando empecé a asimilarlo apareciste de nuevo y me cabreé con todo y con todos ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿qué quería el destino de mí? – Tomé sus manos – Pensé que lo mejor era guardar el secreto y alejarte de nosotros para mantenerlo a salvo de las miradas indiscretas; de todas formas no pretendía que me creyeras. Pasaron tantas cosas que cuando concebí la idea de contártelo, Sonya y Yeva me pidieron que no lo hiciera. Asegurando algo que ya venía sintiendo en mi corazón, pero te lo prometo y aunque sé que no es un consuelo, tarde o temprano te lo iba a decir. No pensaba privar a mi hijo de tener un padre extraordinario como sé que serás y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte mentido a la cara.

Fue su turno de barrer mi llanto – ¡Te habría creído, te habría creído mil veces! ¿Es que aún no lo sabes? Eres especial, siempre lo has sido y eres capaz de llevar a la realidad lo imposible. También lamento nuestro último encuentro, te falté al respeto y eso no me lo voy a perdonar.

Arrepentido bajó la mirada – Pero yo ya lo hice – Le supliqué poniéndome de pie y tendiéndole una mano para que hiciera lo mismo – Te amo, Dimitri Belikov ¿Por favor, podemos dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo? Hagámoslo por Luka, por nosotros… ¿no crees que nos lo merecemos?

Y en un instante tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en medio de un tormentoso desierto. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello mientras la otra se posaba en mi cintura, acercándome a él. En respuesta envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, extinguiendo cualquier distancia. Lentamente su mano comenzó a deslizarse de mis rizos hasta mi muslo para levantar mi pierna y colocarla en torno a su cadera; el contacto nos hizo separar jadeantes. La intensidad reflejada en sus oscuros orbes me debilitó las rodillas, por lo que de un salto envolví ambas piernas a su cintura.

– YA lyublyu tebya, lyubov' moya3.

Acuné tiernamente su rostro – Ben de seni seviyorum4.

Sonrió esplendorosamente – Espero haber entendido bien, si no, necesitaré una maestra de idiomas.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa devora hombres – Considérame voluntaria.

Desesperados volvimos a besarnos, llenando los vacíos con tiernas caricias y palabras de amor susurradas en tres idiomas – Rose… ¿estás segura?

Me bajé de él, entrelacé nuestras manos y lo llevé frente a la cama – Contigo siempre estoy segura – Entonces, levanté los brazos pidiéndole que eliminara las barreras y me amara para siempre.

La ropa comenzó a salir rápidamente, entre jadeos, besos y atenciones cariñosas. Recorrió mi cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente, adorando cada parte de mí, al igual que hice con él, demostrándole cuánta falta me había hecho. Hicimos el amor lento y sin prisas, nuestros ojos nunca se apartaron, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos.

Llevó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y siguió enamorándome. Nuestros cuerpos brillaban por el sudor emanado de un vaivén delicioso que nos llevó directo a las estrellas.

Dimitri dijo no poder describir lo que le hago sentir y yo no creo poder detallar lo que hicimos.

Solo sé que hubo magia, amor y mucha pasión.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

 _Saboreé el cielo…_

Me quedé sobre su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento en el hueco de su cuello. No quería soltarla, tenía miedo de que sí lo hacía ella desaparecería.

Tarareó paseando sus dedos entre mi cabello y una vez más no pude contener un par de lágrimas.

A raíz del enfrentamiento con mi padre pocas veces volví a llorar y después de que Iván muriera pensé que ya poco podría dañarme a tal punto.

Y sin embargo, heme aquí – ¡Mi Roza! – Levanté la cabeza para poder admirarla y _¡Dios!,_ nunca había estado más hermosa – No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé y de lo enamorado que estoy de ti.

Suspiró alegre – Creo que tengo una idea camarada, porque me siento literalmente de la misma manera.

Me recosté a su lado y ella se acomodó frente a mí para llenarme el rostro de besos sin dejar de reír con gran emoción – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté contagiado de su buen humor.

– Es que eché de menos tus pecas – Una vez más besó mi nariz.

– ¿Qué? Yo no tengo pecas – Sonreí apartando los rizos que no me permitían disfrutar su belleza.

– ¡Claro que las tienes! Son casi imperceptibles, pero están ahí – Acarició mis pómulos – Luka también las tiene.

Nos arropé para mantener el calor – Si a esas vamos, entonces yo extrañé oírte reír.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo te eché de menos en general – La atraje a mí, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y mientras entrelazábamos las piernas besé su frente.

– ¿Es una competencia o algo así? – Alcé una ceja solo para molestarla.

– ¡Hey! – Golpeó mi pecho – Una madre siempre tiene la razón y siempre gana ¡Acostúmbrate a eso! – Negué divertido con sus ocurrencias y posando su cabeza en mi pecho, dijo – Los latidos de tu corazón son mi melodía favorita – Luego se apoyó en un codo y volvió a incorporarse – Bueno, eso y los sonidos de bebé de Luka.

– Pues a mí me encanta escucharte hablar en otros idiomas – Le murmuré al oído – ¡Es bastante sexy! – Acto seguido, la besé con intensidad. No podía ni quería parar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos gloriosos minutos nos separamos en busca de aire.

– Spasibo, eto priyatno5.

Gruñí controlando mis instintos, pues aún tenía preguntas – ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿por qué huiste? ¿Y Pavel, no estaba contigo?

Su semblante cambió radicalmente – Preferiría no hablar de eso todavía. No echemos a perder el momento, por favor.

El dolor en sus facciones me hizo desistir un poco – Está bien, solo contéstame esto… ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

– Sí, lo hice – Busqué indicios de algo en su rostro y a pesar de que los veía, no supe descifrarlos del todo.

Aspiré su esencia embriagante y recostándome sobre su pecho le pedí – Te ruego que por más doloroso o difícil que sea y más sí es trascendental para nuestra familia, no me ocultes nada. Reconozco que he cometido ese error en el pasado y ambos lo pagamos caro; encubriendo cosas que creemos perjudiciales para el otro solo hemos conseguido hacernos más daño – Sujeté su mano derecha y besé sus nudillos – No quiero ni voy a estancarme en el pasado – Me incorporé para mirarla bajo mi cuerpo – Por mi parte no hay nada qué perdonar, sin rencores ni reclamos. Te amo Roza, amo a Luka y sé que pase lo que pase, por más terrible que luzca el futuro, lo resolveremos juntos. Nada ni nadie nos va a doblegar.

* * *

Luka toma un biberón a las cinco de la mañana en punto, por lo que me programé para despertar un poco antes y poder atenderlo.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos y palmeé el lugar junto a mí, me encontré con el frío de las sábanas.

 _¡No, no, no… otra vez no!_

 _Quizá lo soñaste… pero fue tan real._

 _Su olor persiste por todo el lugar_ , pensé cuando el terror se apoderaba de mí.

Bruscamente me levanté de la cama, arrojando almohadas y mantas a mi paso – ¡Roza!

– ¡Shhh! – Giré a mi derecha para encontrarla sobre el taburete, alimentando a nuestro hijo. La imagen por sí sola me devolvió el alma al cuerpo – No fue mi intención asustarte y tampoco quería despertarte, te veías tan cansado que me levanté antes de que comenzara a llorar.

Me senté a su lado, maravillado de la escena frente a mí – No me molesta atenderlo. Aunque debo admitir que cambiarle el pañal es todo un reto a veces.

Rose retiró suavemente la boquita de Luka cuando este ya no succionaba, se cubrió el pecho y juntos lo contemplamos – ¿No es increíble? Tú y yo en pequeñito y sabes cuál es la mejor parte – Negué – Que es todo nuestro.

Los abracé a ambos – No te imaginas la facilidad con la que las personas creen que es hijo nuestro.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Parecía somnolienta.

– Alberta nos ayudó a salir de la Corte; quedó prendada de él de inmediato y no hizo falta una explicación en cuanto notó las similitudes. Y mi madre… – Sonreí al recordarla – … le dije que era tu hijo y solo le bastó mirarlo para saber que también era mío.

Suspiró con pesar – ¿Leíste los documentos de Sonya? – Consentí comprendiendo su actitud, el sentimiento era mutuo – Nada me gustaría más que gritar a los cuatro vientos que Luka es nuestro milagro, pero aún no es tiempo – Se levantó para dejarlo en su cuna – Vamos camarada, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Volábamos rumbo a la Corte. Hace no más de media hora la calma había vuelto al avión, puesto que no quise arriesgar a nadie más y traje conmigo a toda la familia Belikov, _incluyendo a Yeva._

Cabe mencionar que el revuelo que causó mi presencia no fue ni la décima parte del impacto que provocó Luka.

Ahora todos dormían plácidamente, por lo que aproveché para hacer la llamada que venía retrasando. Dimitri me prestó su móvil, ya que la pila del mío había muerto.

– ¿Belikov? – Contestó al segundo tono.

Inhalé – ¡Hola, viejo!

– ¡ROSE! ¿Eres tú? ¿Dóndes estas, niña? – Se oyeron varios ruidos estrepitosos, entre ellos las demandas enérgicas de mi madre: _¿Qué es Ibrahim?, ¿se trata de Rosemarie…? ¡Contéstame por Dios!_ – ¡Calma mujer! Pondré el altavoz – Abe podría escucharse sereno, pero fui capaz de distinguir cierta urgencia en su voz – ¿Kiz, sigues ahí?

– Sí, aquí estoy – Tenía que ser más rápida que ellos y hablar o de lo contrario me atiborrarían con preguntas que francamente no deseaba contestar – Escúchenme bien, no tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy con Dimitri, vamos a la Corte y me acompaña toda su familia. Necesito conseguirles un lugar para alojarse, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor, baba?

– Por supuesto – Exclamó – ¿Pero se encuentran bien, tú estás bien?

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta – Sí, papá. No se preocupen…

– Cómo nos pides eso cuando desapareces sin decir nada a nadie; envías a Luka a quién sabe dónde y Zedrik viene y nos dice que tenemos que llegar al Salón Real de la Corte cuanto antes – Los reclamos de Janine no tardaron en aparecer y Abe debía estar de acuerdo con ella esta vez, pues no intercedió por mí.

– Miren, como les dije ahora no puedo hablar. Los veo en el Salón Real veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada con Zedrik. Hasta pronto, los quiero, adiós.

Terminé la llamada con las manos temblorosas y solo pude controlarlas al sentir un musculoso brazo rodeándome – Todo estará bien ¿Estamos juntos en esto, no?

Me acurruqué en su hombro – Sí, lo estamos.

* * *

Me levanté cuando las grandes puertas doradas se abrieron de par en par.

– ¡Kiz! – Prácticamente corrí a sus brazos, gesto que me devolvió con gran fuerza – ¿Cómo estás? – Me sostuvo del rostro para evaluarme de pies a cabeza, mientras mi madre recibía a Luka de brazos de Dimitri – ¡Por Alá, nos tenían tan preocupados!

– Lo sé, baba y lo siento – Janine se acercó disimuladamente a mí – Pero era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Abe suspiró aliviado – No sabes lo difícil que fue mantener al margen a tu abuela y aun así no para de preguntar por ti y por Pavel – Inminentemente me tensé, acción que mamá percibió – Así que le dijimos que se habían aislado para un entrenamiento especial – Comenzó a buscar con la mirada – ¿Y Pavel? Desde que llamaste le he estado marcando a su móvil y no he conseguido respuesta.

Palidecí, pues al parecer había llegado el momento de las explicaciones difíciles – ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Lo tomé del brazo para guiarlo a los asientos, movimiento al que se opuso – Rose, déjate de misterios y contéstame ¿Dónde está Pavel…?, ¿dónde está mi hermano? – Exigió.

Dimitri se colocó detrás de mí como apoyo y sin dejar de observar al turco negué amargamente con la cabeza – Lo lamento tanto…

El lugar cayó en un silencio sepulcral antes de que lograra pronunciar palabra alguna – ¿Qué dices…? – Retrocedió como si lo hubiera abofeteado – Él está…

– ¡No! – Me apresuré a decir – No está muerto si es lo que piensas, pero Pavel… mi amca fue mi boleto de salida de esa fortaleza.

Envolví mis brazos a mi cuerpo, sintiendo un frío que me helaba la sangre al recordar aquello.

 _Espero que cumpla su promesa_ – Explícate, Roza – Mi ruso me abrazó animándome a hablar.

– El korol´ no nos hizo daño, conversó con nosotros y luego nos dio opciones… – Hice una pausa – Uno se iba, pero el otro permanecía – Lentamente me acerqué a mi viejo que se veía abatido – Papá, Pavel se sacrificó para que yo saliera sin ningún problema. Me protegió como prometió que haría.

Mis ojos le pedían que me perdonara – No entiendo – Interrumpió mi madre – ¿Para que dejaría ir a alguno de los dos?

Suspiré por milésima vez en el día – Porque hice un trato con él – Mis ojos se reunieron con los de Dimitri – Le hice jurarme que no lo dañaría y que lo mantendría con los otros presos a cambio de…

– ¿A cambio de qué? – En lo que juzgué como un intento por tranquilizarlo, Janine unió su mano con la de Abe.

– De que Dimitri y yo nos presentemos voluntariamente ante él – Una emoción destacó en su mirada, aunque no quise indagar en ella – Y yo acepté…

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse – ¡Rose! – Lissa entró como alma que lleva el diablo para arrojarse a mis brazos, seguida por Alberta y Mikhail – ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – Me evaluó rápidamente antes de tomar en cuenta a los demás – Lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir, pero me moría de ganas por verte – Confesó apenada.

Dimitri saludó asintiendo a ambos guardianes – Descuida Liss, también te eché mucho de menos.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó al notar el oscuro estado de ánimo.

Abe se aclaró la garganta – Por el momento no, su majestad. Pero pronto lo estará – Y colocándose frente a mí, dijo – Pavel hizo lo que yo habría hecho. Lo conozco, sabe cuidarse y ten por seguro que no lo dejaremos ahí.

Estaba por contestarle cuando Lissa exclamó – ¡Oh por Dios! – Su atención se posó en mi syn – ¿Es él?

Sonreí – Sí, es Luka.

Se aproximó a Janine pidiéndole que le dejara cargarlo – ¡Es bellísimo, Rose! – Lo estudiaba fascinada – Y es increíble lo mucho que se parece a… – Se detuvo cuando pensó que podía meter la pata. Tal vez ya no tengamos un vínculo mágico que nos una, sin embargo la conozco de toda la vida y solo me falta una mirada a esos ojos verdes para saber lo que está pensando – Quiero decir, tiene el cabello de su abuelo y la nariz de su abuela.

Cosa que enorgullecía a Abe cada vez que era mencionada – Tranquila Lissa, Dimitri sabe que Luka es hijo suyo – Los ojos de Tanner se abrieron como platos, ya que era el único de los presentes que desconocía el "pequeño" detalle.

Ella suspiró aliviada – ¡Menos mal! El _Capitán_ Belikov se estaba convirtiendo en el terror de todos los guardianes.

Mi ruso lucía apenado – Algo he sabido – Le dio un giño; eso tendríamos que discutirlo más adelante.

– Ehhh… ¿Buffy? – Siete pares de ojos se posaron en Zedrik – Ya estamos aquí.

Ajusté mi chaqueta – Pues comencemos.

~•~

– Antes que nada, les agradezco que estén aquí. Sé que varios de ustedes han viajado desde muy lejos, por lo que seré lo más clara y breve posible – Recorrí con la mirada a cada uno de los asistentes.

Nos reunimos en torno a una enorme mesa circular. Mi mejor amiga me obligó a sentarme a la cabecera, ya que sería la que dirigiría la conferencia.

A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Abe, seguido por Janine, Atayán, Sasha, Denis, Artur, Lev, Zedrik, Mía, Adrián, Christian, Liss, Alberta, Hans, Eddie, Mijaíl, Sonya, Igor, Kendra, Alessandro, Vika, Olena que llevaba en brazos a Luka y terminando con Dimitri a mi derecha.

Suspiré antes de iniciar – Como muchos de ustedes saben, mi estadía por Rusia me generó… cierta fama – Hice una mueca.

– La cazadora – Intervino Eddie.

Consentí – Razón por la cual mi lista de enemigos creció. Entre ellos y el que más se destaca es aquel que se hace llamar _korol´_. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era o dónde se encontraba; su contacto directo con el mundo es Tafari, strigoi y mano derecha. Junto a Dimitri y Takat, el equipo que resguarda a mi padre, nos dimos a la tarea de cazarlo para terminar con el terror y muerte que genera en pueblos y comunas. Tiempo después y recurriendo a estrategias extremas, descubrimos que sus planes eran reclutar a varios de los mejores guardianes y así formar su propio ejército – Miré a Dunat – Alessandro nos facilitó un listado. Muchos de los aquí presentes aparecen en esa lista.

Dimitri la sacó del interior de su plumero, colocándola en medio de la gran mesa – Y como peones secuestra niños y jóvenes, dhampirs y moroi por igual.

Lissa y Olena eran las que lucían más alarmadas – Por mucho tiempo nos costó encontrar algo con qué trabajar, eran solo migas y por causa de fuerza mayor – Mi atención se fue a Luka – Me vi obligada a retirarme de la búsqueda. No obstante, el equipo siguió y con ayuda de Kendra, que se hacía pasar por mí, obtuvieron información muy valiosa – Me detuve un momento y tomando una espiración profunda, sujeté la mano de Dimitri para atraer su atención – Zedrik me informaba de lo que Abe y Pavel no querían decirme, pero hubo información que le ocultaron por miedo a lo que podría hacer yo – Su mirada estaba en la mía – Por eso me previne dejando otro cómplice…

– Dunat – Lo miró brevemente.

– Sí, ese día – Omití la información incómoda – Alessandro me confirmó lo que tanto temía.

– ¿Y qué es, pequeña dhampir? – Inquirió Adrián.

Respondí apartando unos segundos la vista del padre de mi hijo – Él tiene un interés enfermo y retorcido por Dimitri – Su reacción fue de asombro – Tu nombre es el primero de la lista camarada; intentó atacar Baia en más de una ocasión; las órdenes de captura siguen siendo las mismas, te quiere con vida; se apoderó y se resguarda en una enorme propiedad que puso a tu nombre y que pretende darte como tributo. El korol´ ha estado por algún tiempo más cerca de nosotros de lo que imaginábamos.

– Por eso actuaste por tu cuenta, para protegerlo – Afirmó mi madre, no como reproche.

– Cuidaba de mi familia – Respondí – Pavel descubrió mis planes y decidió seguirme. Estuvimos varios días estudiando la zona antes de arriesgarnos a entrar. Llevó tecnología de punta que nos fue de mucha ayuda en el interior – Agaché la cabeza – No tienen una idea de lo que hay allí adentro…

– ¿Qué lugar es ese, Roza?

– La finca de Galina.

 _Flashback_

 _La casa era exactamente como la recordaba. Poco había cambiado o eso es que lo que percibí, ya que cuando escapé de aquí no me encontraba en mi mejor momento._

 _Mi amca trajo consigo algunos instrumentos, entre ellos: un decodificador que nos abriría todas y cada una de las puertas eléctricas._

 _Llevábamos días estudiando los planos, el terreno y el poco movimiento que lográbamos apreciar. Generando planes y estrategias, ninguna menos peligrosa y arriesgada que la anterior._

 _Nuestra mejor apuesta consistió en entrar por el sótano, la sorpresa que llevamos fue que aquello parecía no tener fin. Largos pasillos poco iluminados, húmedos y tétricos, parecían cimentar la finca._

 _Con cada paso que daba era una lucha con algún recuerdo, tanto que creí necesario repetirme que aquello era parte del pasado y que si quería tener un futuro debía enfocarme en el presente._

 _Teníamos quince minutos explorando y aún no había señales strigoi. De pronto, un quejido lastimero nos alertó de la presencia de alguien. Doblamos un pasillo y al asomar las cabezas, distinguimos a uno dispuesto a beber de un dhampir._

 _– Iré yo – Dijo Pavel – Cúbreme – Señaló el otro extremo del pasaje._

 _Asentí mientras tomábamos nuestras estacas. Lento y sigiloso se acercó al no muerto, rápidamente le rodeó la garganta con su brazo para amortiguar el grito y de una sola estocada acabó con su vida._

 _Me acerqué sin dejar de vigilar, mi tío se arrodilló junto al tutor y exclamó – ¿Parker?_

– _¿Lo conoces? – Pregunté. Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta pues el guardián también lo reconoció._

– _¿M… Mazur? – Lo ayudamos a incorporarse, estaba golpeado y débil – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También los capturaron?_

– _No – Respondió al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un sutil ruido al otro extremo – Nos infiltramos, hemos venido a ayudar._

 _El hombre negó rotundamente – Es una locura, hay muchos de ellos. Esto es una fortaleza, el korol´… – Dejé de prestar atención a su conversación y emprendí el camino hacia el sonido que comenzaba a tomar forma de llanto._

– _¿Rose? – Oí a Pavel a lo lejos._

 _Fue cuando vi una silueta pequeña – ¿Mami? – El corazón se me encogió al descubrir a un dhampir de no más de cinco años, arrinconado y echo bolita – ¿Mami, eres tú? – Inmediatamente guardé la estaca y me arrodillé dejando poca distancia para no asustarlo más._

– _¡Hola, mi nombre es Rose! – Utilicé mi tono más bajo, puesto que el niño parecía un animal acorralado – Vengo a ayudarte, no tengas miedo – Le tendí la mano; sintiendo a mi amca y a su conocido acercándose – Eso es – Lo levanté y de inmediato el pelirrojo de ojos grises se echó a mis brazos sollozando – Tranquilo, estas a salvo._

– _Su nombre es Evan – Dijo el tutor – Se escapó por uno de los barrotes y el strigoi estuvo a punto de… – Evitó la palabra – Llegué antes de que pudiera hacerle algo – Lo cual agradecí._

– _¡Hey, Evan! – Le dije alegre o al menos tanto como podía simular – ¿Te gusta el chocolate?_

 _Se retiró limpiándose las mejillas bañadas por sus lágrimas – Sí, mamá me daba un trozo cuando hacía bien mis deberes._

 _Despeiné su cabello alborotado – Pues hoy has sido muy valiente y te lo has ganado a pulso – De mi pantalón saque mi última ración del dulce, entregándosela – ¿De dónde eres y cuántos años tienes?_

– _Vivo en Berlín – Habló con la boca llena de golosina – Y tengo seis._

– _Será mejor que hablemos en otro lado – Sugirió mi tío – Parker dice que las celdas son seguras, que no las revisan sino hasta dentro de unas horas._

 _Consentí levantando a Evan en mis brazos – Pavel dice que eres la cazadora – Sondeó el dhampir mayor apoyándose en la mugrosa pared – Será una misión imposible, pero te aseguro que estamos dispuestos a todo._

– _¿A qué te refieres? – ¿Eres la cazadora? – Cuestionamos Evan y yo._

– _Lo verás con tus propios_ _ojos_ _._

 _~•~_

 _Llegamos a un inmenso galerón, había camas apiladas y mullidas a derecha e izquierda._

 _Temerosamente empezaron a salir niños, niñas, adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos; dhampirs y morois._

 _La escena me puso la piel de gallina, pues me recordó un documental que vi hace años sobre el holocausto. La habitación se asemejaba a las barracas de los campos de concentración._

 _Me sentí triste, molesta, frustrada y con un inmenso coraje que tenía que descargar con el responsable de tal atrocidad – ¡Oigan todos! – Habló el guía – Ellos son Pavel y Rose, la cazadora._

 _La expresión de sus rostros cambió rotundamente: unos parecían aliviados, otros sorprendidos y algunos más desencantados – Mamá dice que mi padre se llama Pavel – Me susurró Evan, viendo a mi tío con anhelo._

 _Lo bajé sin alentarlo cuando los demás se acercaban a nosotros. Mi amca asintió, dándome el lugar que cree me corresponde – Vinimos a ayudarlos. Sin embargo no les voy a mentir, no tenemos un plan fijo, ni nadie que nos respalde allá afuera. No obstante, hay un esquipo dispuesto a luchar, inclusive la magia moroi viene de por medio. Sé que no me conocen y dios sabe que mucho de lo que se dice de mí son exageraciones, pero les prometo que me dejaré la vida destruyendo al rey strigoi y sacándolos de aquí._

– _Y para eso necesitamos conocer todo lo que saben, cualquier cosa que crean importante, pero sobre todo, que confíen. Será muy peligroso, pero recuerden que nos ganamos la vida luchando y si hay que perderla, lo haremos igual. No están solos – Terminó Pavel._

– _¿Te fías de ellos? – Alguien le preguntó a Parker._

– _Sí, Mazur y yo fuimos compañeros de clase y colegas – Exclamó._

 _Pronto, comenzaron a hablar esporádicamente – Nadie ha visto al korol´, Tafari es quien se encarga de todo._

– _Si algo no le gusta nos golpea hasta que se fastidia de hacerlo…_

– _O cuando le suplican que los convierta – Los más pequeños me rodearon con notable emoción._

– _Los guardianes veteranos somos los encargados de las celdas. Tratamos con los más jóvenes y evitamos que los dañen._

– _Los humanos enclaustrados son el banco de alimento, están en otra ala._

– _Cada noche Tafari realiza sus rondas, solo se encarga de contar cabezas y de aterrorizar a los menores._

 _Observé a Pavel, su expresión asemejaba la mía – Tienen un plan – Dijo Parker – Pasando determinado tiempo se llevan a unos cuantos. Dicen que los torturan, que les lavan el cerebro para que una vez convertidos sirvan a los propósitos del korol´. Quiere un ejército de fieles súbditos._

 _Una chica se detuvo a dos pasos de mí – Muchos ya somos huérfanos y no tenemos a nadie allá afuera, solo a nosotros mismos. Ahora somos una familia y sé que hablo por todos, haremos cualquier cosa que garantice salvar a los que más se pueda. Estamos contigo._

 _Después de un tiempo, nos alejamos a un rincón con los tutores más experimentados – ¿Y ahora qué?_

– _Voy a entregarme – Solté._

– _¿Qué? – Expresó Parker._

 _Los observé antes de fijarme en Pavel – No tenemos tiempo que perder, ellos no tienen ese tiempo – Apunté a los enfermos y heridos – A como hemos visto en los planos la estructura ha cambiado. Tafari no puede hacerme nada porque el korol´ me quiere con vida y para terminar con el reinado de maldad voy a arrancar la cabeza del rey, y su perro faldero será el siguiente – Hay varios Mazurs que quieren cobrarle una factura, pensé – Miren, mis planes no brillan por ser los más lógicos ni los más fáciles, pero por alguna razón siempre resultan y mi cuello puede confirmárselos ¿Es momento de que me digan si están o no conmigo? – Aceptaron sin decir más, supuse que no tenían mucho qué perder – Bien… esto es lo que haremos._

 _Días después…_

 _Me senté cómodamente sobre la elegante mesa, adornada por finísimos candelabros de cristal y un cadáver strigoi en cada una de las sillas. Saque una navaja y comencé a pelar una manzana; Pavel esperaba mi señal._

– _¿¡Qué demonios!? – Entró Tafari con dos chicas humanas que parecían estar bajo los influjos de las endorfinas. Las arrojó violentamente, sacó sus dagas y tomó posición defensiva – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rugió – ¿Cómo entraste cazadora?_

 _Fue muy satisfactorio verlo estupefacto – ¿Te sorprendí Tafy? – Bajé sonriente de un brinco – Hmm… ¿qué diría tu queridísimo rey si te viera en este momento? Embriagándote, gozando de la vida cuando algunos de tus secuaces han decidido… saltarse la cena._

 _Observó los cuerpos sin vida – ¿Cómo osas…? – Intentó atacarme, pero Pavel lo envistió rápidamente por detrás, sujetándolo aguerridamente y posicionando su estaca al nivel de su podrido corazón. De un solo movimiento, pateé de sus manos las dagas, tirándoselas – Mazur…_

– _¡Shhh…! No estás en condiciones de decir nada. Llévame con el korol´ o te prometo que me pedirás a gritos que te mate – Encajé mi juego en su mejilla – Exactamente como lo haces con los indefensos – Retorcí el metal en su piel oscura – Ya no es tan divertido, ¿o sí?_

– _Puedes cortarme a pedazos y aun así no hablaré. Creen tener todo bajo control, pero te recuerdo que están en nuestro territorio ¡De aquí no sales con vida, maldita puta de sangre!_

 _Mi tío lo azotó bruscamente contra la pared – No vuelvas a faltarle al respeto o te unirás a tus amigos._

 _Gruñó de dolor y frustración – No lo volveré a repetir. Llévame con el korol´, quiero verlo…_

– _Y yo… cumpliré tus deseos – Me giré ante la intromisión y al verlo, mi corazón dejo de latir. Tenía frente a mí al strigoi más temido de los últimos tiempos; al responsable de ser la más buscada de toda Rusia; el culpable de tanta muerte y destrucción; a un hombre que hasta hace poco nunca había visto y creía muerto. El único moroi que aparece en un viejo y delicado recorte de periódico. El mismo que traía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para llevar siempre conmigo una imagen del hombre que amo – Te has quedado sin palabras, cazadora – Sonrió malévolo – Lo cual significa que sabes quién soy. Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas, tú desde luego has cumplido las mías. Sin embargo, sería una falta de educación que sigamos conversando sin tener una presentación como corresponde – Se irguió sin inmutarse por los cadáveres – ¡Bienvenida, mi nombre es Iván Zeklos! Famoso asesino y rey strigoi._

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

En los últimos años y sobre todo en los últimos días, he aprendido a aceptar lo inesperado.

Pero nada como esto.

 _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

 _Estaba más que dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al strigoi que amenaza con destruir a mi Roza, a mí y tantos más ¿Y ahora?_

 _Es que… no era posible._

 _Él, mi amigo, Iván estaba… ¿vivo?_

 _Pero si yo mismo lo vi tendido, asistí a su funeral._

 _¡Carajo! Ayudé a llevar su ataúd y sostuve a su madre cuando volcaban tierra sobre él._

El zumbido de mis oídos comenzó a ceder al percibir las caricias de una delicada mano por mi antebrazo – Respira Dimitri – Colocó la otra en mi pecho – Suelta el aire, amor – Mis ojos la buscaron. No obstante, los latidos de mi corazón seguían martillándome la cabeza y la bilis me impedían decir cualquier cosa que me ayudara a enfocarla.

– Esta en estado de shock – Se escuchó una segunda voz, la que percibí le pertenecía a Abe.

 _¡Sí, eso es!_

Me encontraba aturdido y una vez que despabilara sabría cómo reaccionar y qué hacer – Dimka, responde por favor.

De pronto, Roza me soltó para segundos después tomar mis brazos y acomodar un pequeño cuerpo en ellos – Luka – Murmuré bajando la mirada y encontrándolo atento a mí. Lo sostuve con fuerza medida y lentamente subí la vista para hallar a Vika, mi madre, Abe y a Rose a mi lado. Seguía en el mismo lugar a la mesa mientras los demás se esparcieron por la habitación, hablando en pequeños grupos, prestando poca atención en nosotros.

– ¿Camarada? – Mi expresión debió ser notable y su sonrisa triste lo confirmaba. Su padre instó a la mía y a Viktoria a retirase para darnos algo de espacio – Sé que no es lo que esperabas oír – Se puso en cuclillas – Y si me sorprendió a mí, sé cómo debe estar afectándote a ti.

– Es complicado – Solté – Y muy confuso, yo… no sé qué pensar – Asintió más relajada al verme reaccionar.

Fue revivir todo aquello, aunque maximizando la sensación de culpa y dolor – Lo sé y lo siento. Lo lamento tanto, mi amor – Posó su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba en la pequeña espalda de nuestro hijo – Sin embargo y retomando tus palabras: saldremos de esto, haciendo lo que es mejor para nuestra familia. No digo que será fácil y al igual que tú no sé cómo lo resolveremos, pero tenemos alternativas – Su determinación no deja de sorprenderme – Tú y yo sabemos que después de todo los milagros existen. Yeva habló conmigo antes de partir de Rusia y me dijo que no importa si te olvidas de Dios, al parecer él nunca se olvidará de nosotros – Suspiré llevando a Luka a mi regazo y entrelazando los dedos con la mujer de mi vida – También confía en que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré junto a ti.

 _ **FIN**._

* * *

 _1 Mat´: "madre" en ruso._

 _2 Syn: "hijo" en ruso._

 _3 YA lyublyu tebya, lyubov' moya: "te amo, mi amor" en ruso._

 _4 Ben de seni seviyorum: "yo también te amo", en turco._

 _5 Spasibo, eto priyatno: "Gracias, es un placer" en ruso._

* * *

En fin, aquí está la última entrega.

¿Qué les pareció?

Déjenme todos sus comentarios; espero no haberlas hecho sufrir demasiado. En los próximos días les estaré dando algunas noticias, espérenlas.

Sin más por el momento, les mando un beso enorme a todas. En especial a: Angelica (gracias hermosa, me alegro que te haya atrapado tanto la historia), Herlandy88, Maria elena, Fernanda 21, Duendha, rozaxdimitri, asideilogica21, yorkaster, Abril Elena, aurahoran1d15 y todos los anónimos.

Besos, Isy.


	35. Agradecimientos

_~~~ Agradecimientos ~~~_

* * *

Aunque traté de hacerlo a lo largo de la historia y en momentos fui algo repetitiva, quise tomarme el tiempo y el espacio para agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes la fidelidad, confianza y paciencia de oro.

Puesto que no importando el lugar, fecha, hora o idioma, se tomaron el tiempo de leer, seguirme y comentar.

"REGRESA A MÍ" ha sido una satisfacción personal y no lo digo tanto por la trama que hasta ahorita creo es única, sino por ustedes. Quienes hicieron crecer la historia con su interés, aceptación y comentarios positivos.

De verdad, no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hizo la respuesta, el cariño y hasta la preocupación mostrada cada vez que me retrasaba con las publicaciones.

Este proyecto duró poco más de un año y no solo me otorgó más de una decena de seguidoras o poco más de cientos de comentarios, me dio buenas y gratas amistades. Y eso para mí es muy significativo.

Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por acompañarme, formar parte y alentar mi imaginación.

Y aunque a veces es complicado sacar adelante los capítulos, este no es un adiós… sino un hasta pronto.

Contestado sus inquietudes sí, habrá una segunda parte. Titulada: _Junto a ti._

Será más corta, quizá solo quince capítulos y prometo que resolverá todas las incógnitas generadas. Sin embargo, no leerán pronto esta segunda entrega, pues junto con las EscritorasVA tenemos previsto algunas sorpresas antes de finalizar el año. Me gustaría ir desarrollando mis ideas y adelantarme un poco para no tenerlas esperando más de ocho días.

Espero estén de acuerdo, les estaré informado cuando salga la publicación y me encantaría que me compartieran qué es lo que piensan, pues muchas confesaron tener sus hipótesis sobre el korol´, pero no me escribieron quién creían que era o cómo terminaría.

Recuerden que este espacio es para ustedes, para olvidar un poquito lo amarga que puede ser la vida y pasar un buen rato echando a volar la imaginación.

Besos, IsyRoseBelikova.


	36. Nota

JUNTO A TI

17 / 07 / 2018


End file.
